This Is So Not Happening
by Demonic Hope
Summary: With the war with Gaea raging Apollo decides to send a group of books along with a few demigods back in time to convince the Gods to change their ways. But when a rare old magic awakens between Apollo and Percy and Artemis starts to question her Oath things are gonna go crazy. Apollo/Percy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay people I have no clue what got into my muse when this little gem was created. It just attacked me and decided my other stories could go to hell in favor of this one. Isn't my muse sweet?**_

_**Anyways this is my first attempt at writing both a Percy Jackson story and a Character Read.**_

_**Title: That is So Not Happening**_

_**Summary: With the war with Gaea raging Apollo decides to send a group of books along with a few demigods back in time to convince the Gods to change their ways. But when a rare old magic awakens between Apollo and Percy and Artemis starts to question her Oath things are gonna get crazy.**_

_**Characters: The Olympians, Hades, Luke, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Triton, Theseus, and Blackjack.**_

_**Pairings: Apollo/Percy, Luke/Artemis, Aphrodite/Ares, and lots of surprise ones. **_

_**Warnings: Slash, God/Demigod, language, Male pregnancy, Overprotective Daddy Poseidon, sex, threesomes**_

_**Percebeth, Zeus lovers, Athena lovers, Hermes lovers, Thaila Lovers, Sally Lovers, and Annabeth lovers should turn back now. These characters will be bashed and possibly killed.**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Alright so this will be two or three stories. The first this one will be at the very least the Percy Jackson and the Olympian books. Possibly the Heroes of Olympus if not they will be story two. Then the last one will be starting the series over with the changes. They will be long. Some chapters will only be my writing and no reading the books. **_

_**Okay one last thing before you can read. Artemis is OOC. I hate how people make her a bitch. She is a good person in the myths. I am also going with the version of her and Orion that she did love him and was considering breaking her Oath to be with him. So she isn't a total man hater.**_

_**Alright my people go read!**_

_**Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Percy Jackson. All I own is Jake Abel shoved in a dog cage beside Tom Felton, and Norman Reedus... Uh I mean I don't own a thing. *shify eyes***_

_**Yeah just read before the cops show up to get me**_

_**EDITED: 8/17/13 to fix pairings list. **_

Lord Poseidon reclined on his throne doing his best to ignore his brother's talking. Or was whining a better term? He cracked a sea green eye open to see Hera looking murderous. Honestly it had been six months since Zeus had decided to become a father for the second time since their Oath. This time in the form of little Jason Grace. When was Hera gonna get tired of screaming about what an unfaithful ass Zeus was? He'd gotten over it. Unlike Zeus he wasn't a hypocrite. He wouldn't kill Zeus's kid and expect him not to kill his baby. Just because no one knew about his little boy didn't mean Poseidon didn't know exactly how his brother would react. He personally didn't want to act at all like his brother. So blasting the kid to pieces held no appeal for him.

Since it was the Winter Solstice Hades was sitting on his little guest throne looking just as annoyed as his brother which was saying something because Poseidon was seriously considering turning someone (most likely Zeus) into a seal and throwing him/her into a feeding frenzy of Great White sharks. A smile flickered across his face at the mental image of his brother becoming a chew toy for Jaws.

"Hey Uncle P!"

Poseidon looked up to see the familiar form of his beloved nephew Apollo bounding towards him like a blond puppy. "Guess what!"

"You finally figured out how to spell your name?" Artemis replied coolly from her throne where she was examining her silver arrows for any sign of imperfections.

Apollo playfully stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Didn't ask you sis. I asked the most amazing person in the world. My always amazing Uncle."

Poseidon scanned his nephew's face warily. "Whatever you want Apollo the answer is no."

Before Apollo got a chance to reply a scream filled the throne room and from the shiny spinning portal of doom that had appeared right over the God of the Seas head a boy of about ten maybe younger fell from it and landed right on his lap followed by a teenage girl who landed on a very annoyed Hera, and another teen boy that landed on Ares who promptly threw him on the floor while drawing his sword.

Apollo smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want anything Uncle P. I just thought you would like a heads up about the kids falling out of the sky."

Poseidon stared at the kid who apparently was unconscious lying in his lap. Since Poseidon was his full god size the kid's whole body fit in his lap easily. He studied the boy staying calm unlike the others who were screaming their heads off. The other two knocked out kids were lying on the floor with a variety of weapons including Zeus's Master bolt aimed at them. The boy was maybe nine or ten at the most and short with dark brown nearly black hair that nearly reached his shoulders covering his face. Poseidon noted the skull ring on his hand but even more disturbing was the very noticeable black sword strapped to his Sea God smirked. Hades better start running before Zeus noticed.

But the King of the Gods was staring at the girl who had decided the Queen of the Gods was a landing strip. For a brief second Poseidon thought he saw worry flicker in his eyes but anger soon replaced it. The girl appeared to be about fifteen with pixie cut black hair. No one stepped up to claim her seeing the bow and quiver on her back and the silver jacket she wore. Artemis shoved her way to the front of the crowd of Gods and Goddesses dragging her twin behind her.

"Which one of you knocked out one of my Hunters?" She snarled kneeling by the girl while Apollo checked her pulse. "I swear to Hades if she's been hurt I will be shoving an arrow where the sun doesn't shine."

"Easy sis. She's okay well her body is. Her brain is trying to catch up with the whole time travel thingy." Apollo soothed jumping to his feet and going to check on the other boy.

That child seemed to be the oldest of the small group. Poseidon put him at seventeen or so with short cropped blond hair. Unlike the others he saw no sign of a weapon on the boy. Then he noticed it was in the boy's hand instead of belted to his side as if the kid had been fighting.

"What do you mean time travel?" Athena snapped as usual having a hissy fit when she didn't know something.

"Okay hear me out guys before you spear me. I have a great reason for this. At least I think so..." The young god trailed off.

"Explain now Apollo." Zeus ordered glaring at his son.

The God of Music and Prophecy walked over to where Poseidon still sat with the child on his lap. Gently he scooped the kid up and set him on the floor beside the other two children. "I don't know what I did. I just got this weird urge..."

"Is this the same urge that made you think it was a great idea to make Hades recite poetry to the spirits in the Underworld?" Hermes asked retreating to his throne.

"Or to turn Dionysus into a rat and use him for target practice." Hestia asked softly from her place near the fireplace. Poseidon kept his mouth shut noting which of the Olympians seemed to be relaxing. Dionysus was reading a magazine on his throne, Hermes was still watching the scene but he also seemed calm, Hesita was fine of course, and of course Poseidon himself was relaxed.

"Will all of you just shut up and let Apollo speak." He snapped and received a pleased smile from his nephew which he happily returned. Unlike Zeus who like to pretend Apollo didn't exist he adored the playful cocky little god.

"Thank you Uncle P. Like I was saying I have no idea why, but I knew that I had to take these three demigods and bring them here along with some books. My best guess is something happened in the future that made my future self send part of his essence back here to tell me what to do. Other than that your guess is as good as mine. But I highly suggest no maiming or killing of the demigods since they are clearly important to the future if they got sent here." He gave a pointed look at Zeus who was glaring at his son like he was considering throwing him into Tartarus.

Hades snorted. "I don't care to read some book about a few demigods that Apollo thinks would be helpful. I have my kingdom to run." He tried to zap out of the room but he didn't seem to be going anywhere. Annoyed he stalked towards the throne room doors and went to push them open only for a fiery red barrier to appear blocking them. When Hades's skin brushed the barrier an explosion blasted him backwards and into Zeus Throne which promptly electrocuted the God of the Underworld before he could scramble off.

"Umm I think we're stuck here until the books are done." Apollo flopped down next to the Demigods shrinking as he did. Snapping his fingers a book appeared in his hand which he carefully set down next to the demigods. Sensing the stares of his fellow Olympians Apollo looked up at them all towering over him. "Uh guys you should shrink down. I believe stepping on one of them would be the same as trying to kill them. In which case I think Hades just got a mild version of what would happen to the person who stepped on them."

Zeus turned to look at his daughter. "Athena is what Apollo saying even possible?"

The Goddess of Wisdom nodded her head slowly. "I believe so Father. But I doubt Apollo could have done this on his own. I have a feeling the Fates were involved. Personally if only Apollo was involved I would worry. He isn't known for the most... intelligent course of action."

Apollo snorted leaning back so his arms were behind him and his legs were straight in front of him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence sis."

Poseidon rose to his feet and stepped forward shrinking himself as he did and conjuring a comfy blue-green chair for himself beside Apollo. He looked up at the towering forms of his family and rolled his eyes. "Will the rest of you idiots just shrink yourselves. I personally would like to read the books and see what is happening in the future. Unlike you I do have some faith in Apollo. If his future self believed we needed to know this then we should just read the books and try and take the best course of action."

Apollo beamed before throwing his sister a smug look. He scooted over so his back rested against Poseidon's legs. The God of the Sea ruffled the blond hair affectionately watching as Hestia shrank herself before walking over to them and sitting down on the floor. Hermes sighed but did the same followed by his brothers Ares and Hephaestus. Apollo turned the big pleading kicked puppy eyes on his twin and Artemis caved. She chose to make a miniature version of her throne to sit on instead of joining her brother on the floor. Then one by one the other Gods and Goddesses followed her lead.

In the end Zeus sat at the head of the semicircle with Hera beside him. The rest of the group had their usual places with Hades beside Poseidon and Hestia sitting near Athena. The only one out of place was Apollo who showed no signs of giving up his backrest in Poseidon.

"Wake the demigods up Apollo. I wish to just get this over with." Zeus ordered his Master Bolt in hand. Instinctively Poseidon willed his Trident to appear and saw Hades doing the same with his Helm of Darkness. Apollo reached forward and poked each Demigod in the face with a blunt arrow.

"Wakey Wakey Little Heros. It's story time!" He called and as if his words had broken a spell the three demigods bolted upright. "Alright kiddos time to introduce yourselves."

The girl with the black hair stood her blue eyes taking in everything but it was the blond that surprised Poseidon.

"Thalia?" He breathed his blue eyes wide with hope. Then without warning he rushed the short distance between the two and tackled hugged the girl. Who promptly sent him flying backwards or might have been trying to if she didn't repeat Hades amazing bouncing ability though she collided with Artemis who steadied the girl instead of a throne.

"Luke you're..." The girl opened her mouth but no sound came out. Luke is that what she had called him? stepped forward cautiously but was met with a cocked arrow. The other boy had drawn his sword and stood beside the girl clearly ready to fight with her.

"Alright put the sharp pointy things away." Apollo snapped his fingers and the weapons jerked themselves out of their owners hands and floated onto Apollo's throne where they landed softly followed by everything remotely deadly including a paperclip. "We are here today by order of my very amazing self."

Poseidon flicked Apollo's ear lightly but the Sun God ignored him. "I Apollo in all my kickass amazingness have brought you three from different time periods along with a set of books. We are stuck in this room until we read all the books and have found a way to change the future for the better. Any attempts to mortally harm each other will be met with becoming a demigod ping pong with the wall. Also girl you may want to shut up about whatever spoiler thingy you're trying to say. I don't think spoilers are allowed."

The demigod glared at him but Apollo ignored her. "Now why don't you state your names and ages. That should help."

The blond stepped forward first his eyes hurt from the girl's display but he spoke calmly. "Luke son of Hermes. I'm 16 Lord Apollo."

Hermes smiled from his throne while the two other Demigods exchanged looks but the girl stepped forward next. "I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus and I'm 15."

Hera gritted her teeth and Hades growled. Poseidon rolled his eyes. At least he could be grown up about Zeus's ability to reproduce.

The last child stepped forward. "I'm Nico son of Hades."

"HADES YOU BROKE YOUR OATH?!" Zeus roared while the God of the Underworld pointed at Thalia, but he should have known getting a word in was impossible when Zeus got started. "THIS IS IT! I'M SICK OF YOU GOING BEHIND MY BACK. I AM YOUR KING! FIRST YOU DON'T KILL THOSE TWO BRATS OF YOURS FORCING ME TOO. THEN YOU SIRE ANOTHER CHILD. THAT IS IT I AM KILLING THE CHILD RIGHT HERE AND NOW." Zeus aimed his Master Bolt, but before he could Apollo had jumped from his spot leaning against Poseidon to blocking Nico who was cowering from view. Poseidon stood his Trident in his hand ready to block Zeus if he decided that blasting Apollo to pieces was worth it to get to Nico. He didn't want to see if whatever stopped them maiming or killing each other was strong enough to handle Zeus's bolt.

"Father you can't hurt the kid. He's important in the future. Plus you can't kill Hades for the kid. Technically he hasn't been born yet if your daughter is older than him. So therefore Hades hasn't broken his Oath yet." Apollo reasoned. Hades opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by whatever force shut Thalia up.

Zeus snorted electricity crackling in the air. Hestia always the peace keeper spoke. "Lord Zeus, Apollo is right. You can't punish Lord Hades for something he has not even done. Nor can you kill Nico without killing Thalia and Jason."

Thalia paled but Zeus seemed to realize that he was backed into a corner when he realized that Hestia was right. Of course that wouldn't stop him from trying to kill the kid secretly but at least Nico was safe from immediate death. Poseidon bit his lip worried that somehow they would discover Percy. Who was in fact born right now though only two. Therefore he and his baby could be punished by Zeus. He couldn't get mad at Hades. How could he when he had his little Percy?

Apollo grabbed Nico's arm and dragged him back to the Sea God's throne which Poseidon had returned to seeing as his brother had gone back to his. Nico whispered a soft hi which he returned with a small smile as Apollo went back to leaning against his legs the book in his hand.

"Alright if Zeus is done having his fit I can read."

"Apollo hand me the book before you hurt yourself attempting to read it." Artemis held out her hand which Apollo ignored. Thaila had sat down beside Artemis's throne which was conveniently far from her father while Luke had chosen to stay near Thalia and not near his father which was odd. Poseidon wondered why he had Hades child but figured Apollo had his reasons.

"Okay Chapter One."

"Aren't you going to tell us the title Apollo?" Athena asked.

"Doesn't have one. My best guess is if they had a title it would be a spoiler for the book and my future self hates spoilers as much as I do."

**I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher.**

"Are these books about you Apollo?" Aphrodite asked as she filled her nails. "That sounds like something you would do."

Hera looked disgusted. "I refuse to read about that creature my husband had."

Apollo bit his lip looking to Poseidon for comfort while Artemis went for her bow. As fun as seeing Hera full of arrows was Poseidon knew that Artemis getting blasted to pieces by her father would upset Apollo so he got involved.

"Not everyone is as vain as you Aphrodite. I highly doubt that Apollo would be forcing us to read about himself. And Hera? You should be honored to have Apollo as your stepson. He's the most decent out of all of us." Poseidon grumbled tired of listening to people doubt his nephew. Apollo tilted his head back to look at him without turning, a goofy upside down smile on his face. Grinning back the God of the Seas settled back in his chair summoning a soft rag so he could polish his trident.

Apollo started up again ignoring the furious glares Aphrodite, Hera, and Ares were sending their way. Nico looked torn between scooting away from his protector in Apollo or staying and getting evil looks. Apparently the death glares his lovely Uncle Zeus was sending his way made hiding behind Apollo the better option.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Told you it wasn't Apollo." Poseidon muttered glaring at Aphrodite.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"What other way to die is there?" Ares asked.

"I can think of a few. In your sleep, having sex, not being eaten alive." Luke piped up.

Artemis and Thalia looked like they were torn between being disgusted and agreeing. Luke gave Artemis a flirty grin when he noticed her eyes on him. She in turn looked like she was wondering if she could turn him into a fur coat.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Are you sure this isn't one of your spawn talking Zeus?" Hera asked. "They seem to have your flair for dramatics."

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Kid is paranoid." Hades muttered. He looked at the three demigods. "Is this any of you?"

The three demigods shook their head, but Poseidon noted that Nico scooted a little closer to Apollo when his father spoke. He wondered what that was about.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Poseidon tensed biting his tongue so hard he could taste icor. Apollo who was still leaning against him felt his sudden tense posture and looked up concern in the blue eyes. Poseidon shook his head gesturing for his nephew to keep reading all the while praying just praying there was another demigod named Percy Jackson wandering around. Thalia's head shot up at the same time, and she started biting her nails while the Son of Hades at his feet looked up hopefully at the name.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Hermes who had been checking his mail looked up feeling the gazes of several of the Olympians on him. "Oh so the kid is trouble so that makes him mine?"

Poseidon resisted the urge to blurt out whose son the boy was. He wanted to claim his baby. Gods know he should regret having a son against his Oath, but he couldn't find a single fiber of his being that wasn't thrilled with Percy's birth and proud to have a child.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mentalcase kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Artemis sniffed while Athena looked horrified. "Perhaps we're reading about a child of my idiot twin? That sounds like his reaction to learning anything."

Poseidon doused her with a bit of sea water. She glared at him but wasn't stupid enough to retaliate.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Poseidon grinned. Those sharks must have been in heaven meeting his boy. He wondered if theyhad tried to talk to Percy.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

Apollo tilted his head back again grinning but stopped when Nico whimpered softly at the mention of a cannon. Hades head snapped up at the soft sound from his son, but he didn't make a move to do anything. Instead the daughter of Zeus walked over and sat about two feet away smiling at him slightly.

"Easy Nico. You're safe now."

Nico didn't look too reassured as he scooted closer to Apollo.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and ketchup sandwich.**

"Honestly Hermes control your children." Hera scolded.

The God looked up glaring at her. "Oh because she's a thief she must be mine? So if a child is a total dick they must be Zeus's?"

Apollo and Poseidon laughed while Artemis hid a grin.

Ozone filled the air as electricity sparked in the room, and Nico whimpered wrapping his arms around himself. Thalia scooted closer so she was within touching distance but made no move to do more.

"Brother I think what my dear mother meant to say is that you are well known for having children with unique taste in foods. Like peanut butter-and ketchup." Hesephetus soothed.

Zeus glared at Hermes who shrunk back while Luke scrambled away from his father when he realized Zeus had his Master Bolt in his hand.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

"Satyr?" Athena guessed.

Her fellow Gods and Goddesses nodded.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"This boy has to be either Apollo's or Hermes." Demeter commented. "Complete lack of respect for authority."

Hermes looked at Luke. "Is he your brother?"

Luke shrugged. "I've never heard of him."

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"He isn't yours Love. Your child wouldn't have allowed a satyr to stop him from a fight." Aphrodite smiled at Ares who nodded looking bored.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Definitely not my child." Athena sniffed.

"Nor mine." Hades pointed out. "My child would be interested in the funeral art."

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades cocked his head to the side looking confused. Poseidon couldn't help notice it, and he felt more worry for his little boy fill him. If Hades looked that interested his baby was in danger.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Great job Grover. Just blurt things out." Luke muttered rolling his eyes. He leaned back so he could rest against Artemis's legs only to yelp when he got kicked in the back. He turned to glare at the Goddess who looked like a person trying to decide if they should stomp on a cockroach

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Either Hermes or Apollo's kid. He's got to be theirs." Zeus relaxed in his throne.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Demeter, Hera, and Hestia gagged. Apollo turned around to hug his Uncle's legs before going back to the book.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

The Elder Gods and Goddess growled except for Poseidon who was considering grabbing his son and stashing him somewhere safe. A few miles undersea sounded nice.

"How dare he call Kronos a God." Hera snarled.

"The kid is just learning. No need to go smiting him." Luke appeased and Zeus sulkily lowered his Master Bolt.

**""God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

Poseidon smirked. "See the boy learns fast."

Hera rolled her eyes.

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"I still can't decide what is better. That Father looked so much like a rock at birth, or that you guys grew up in a stomach." Apollo commented smirking. Luke snickered and scooted closer to Apollo only to rapidly squirm away when Demeter, Hades, and Hera glared at the Sun God while Zeus stared at his Master Bolt as if considering using it. Apollo stuck his tongue out lounging against his personal bodyguard Poseidon.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

"I'm confused." Thalia lifted her head up from where it rested against her knees. "He actually got the question right so why are they snickering."

Luke answered. "Because the myths must sound idiotic to mortals. The King of the Gods looks and apparently taste like a rock, the other gods grew up in a stomach, Athena burst forth when Zeus ate a pregnant fly and somehow popped out of his skull in full armour. To mortals you guys must seem like a freak show."

Apollo looked up at Poseidon. "Is Blondie gonna become a chew toy for a hellhound?" He whispered and Poseidon ruffled his hair

"What was that child?" Athena growled getting to her feet a knife in hand. Luke got to his feet warily.

"Apollo give me my sword back. Please." He asked backing away slowly as Athena prowled forward.

Nico whimpered at the sight of the knife scooting backwards. Apollo watched the boy's scared retreat before sighing and jumping up his bow appearing in his hands as he did. With one smooth motion he cocked an arrow and got in front of Luke.

"Alright, alright just take a deep breath Owl Head and sit down. The kid is totally right and was just explaining why the mortals were laughing." When Athena still didn't sit down Apollo rolled his eyes and grabbed Luke's wrist. "Come on kiddo you're sitting with me. I'm not in the mood to be pulling a knife out of people." He more or less dragged Luke back to the safety place AKA practically sitting on the Sea God's feet. Luke didn't sit against Poseidon unlike Apollo but he did stick close to the Trident.

Apollo snagged the book up and settled down to read again leaving Athena glaring.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Because he's a demigod that will need to know these things." Athena muttered.

"I dunno. I'm a God and I only got to hear the story once. And I really don't pay attention to all the myths." Apollo pointed out.

"And that people is why I shouldn't have let him be part of the Council." Zeus glared at his son.

Apollo's head fell blonde hair covering the sad blue eyes that Poseidon knew would be filling up with tears. He hugged the younger God shushing him.

"Don't let the ass get to you Apollo. You deserve your seat on the Council more than half these idiots." Poseidon soothed.

"You think?" Apollo asked staring up at his Uncle with shiny blue eyes his bottom lip quivering.

Poseidon nodded kissing the blonde hair. Artemis got to her feet and walked over to hug her brother tightly.

"Ignore Father Apollo. You are a good God." Then leaning close so only Luke, Nico, Poseidon could hear she whispered. "Don't worry I will help you get revenge on him later."

Apollo smiled at his sister before rubbing his eyes. Luke gave Artemis an appraising look.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.**

Hades laughed. "That was the best day of my life."

Demeter glowered at him. "Shouldn't that have been the day you married my daughter."

"Oh go choke on some cereal."

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Artemis rolled her eyes.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

"No, about how Zeus resembles a rock."

Before Apollo could be turned into a pancake Poseidon clamped a hand over the young god's mouth and tossed the book to Luke.

"Read." He ordered too busy struggling to keep his hand over Apollo's mouth to do much else.

Luke clearly decided to keep the two gods that didn't seem to want him dead happy.

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

Athena raised and eyebrow. "Oh so this brat thinks he should be babied."

Hestia hushed her seeing the look of rage on Poseidon's face, even as he struggled with Apollo, but he didn't say anything.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life.**

**No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

Poseidon wanted to defend his son, but he was too busy fighting Apollo who had bitten his hand and was trying to shake his head like a dog.

"Spit my hand out now Apollo." The Sea God ordered and was shocked when he actually obeyed only to feel his hand get wet and warm.

"Ewww." He yanked his hand away while Apollo wiped the drool off his chin. Poseidon summoned water from the deepest depths of the Arctic Ocean hoping he could freeze off whatever Apollo cooties were on his hand. Apollo on the other hand had decided tackling Luke was smart.

"Give me!" He screamed kneeing poor Luke in the gut as he wrestled the book away. Glaring at all the evil people who were staring at him Apollo retreated to his safe spot near Poseidon who was still trying to disinfect his hand. Apollo curled up into a ball rocking back and forth his book clutched against his chest. "No one reads my bookie." He growled.

Luke pointed at the Sun God. "See my point?" He asked the room. Artemis nodded watching her twin distaste clear on her face.

"For Gods sake Apollo stop drooling on the book and just read!" Athena snapped.

Huffing Apollo waited until his Uncle had sat down, so he could snuggle back against him completely forgetting the Sea God was pissed at him for drooling on him.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Who pissed you two off?" Ares asked eying his Father and Uncle.

Both Gods shrugged though Poseidon wondered if it had to do with his little boy. Had Zeus maybe found out about him? Apollo shot him a strange look and Poseidon stroked the soft blond hair. He all but purred in pleasure as he snuggled closer before reading on.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Poseidon growled under his breath. Who was making his baby think he was a freak? He was the most adorable precious thing ever. Not even realizing it he stopped stroking Apollo's hair, and the God stopped reading whining slightly he butted his head into Poseidon's hand until he resumed his petting.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

The Throne room rumbled slightly and all eyes turned to the God of Earthquakes. Well except for Apollo who reached up and grabbed his hand before replacing it on his head and continuing his reading. Poseidon ignored the looks and went back to petting Apollo finding it good for his temper.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Poseidon's head shot up though this time he kept stroking Apollo's hair. "Why would she send him right back? If he runs away that's a cry for help." Worry for the boy filled his voice.

"Kid is a wuss. Why are we reading about him again?" Ares asked cleaning his nails with a knife.

Poseidon growled his hand going for his trident but was stopped by Apollo's vice like grip. He looked down at the blond god. "No blastie Ares. Pet me."

"You do realize how that can be taken wrong Apollo?" Luke commented moodily still nursing a bruised stomach.

Apollo shrugged not caring as he went back to his book.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Poseidon did his best to school his face into boredom as he played with Apollo's hair. After a few seconds he glanced up to meet the eyes of his brothers. "What its just an expression. Right Athena?"

The Wisdom Goddess nodded slowly but her eyes never left Poseidon's face as Apollo continued his reading.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

POSEIDON!" Zeus roared leaping to his feet the Master Bolt going off in his hand.

Poseidon barely had time to raise his Trident to block the blast of lightning that raced across the room at him. Nico and Luke bolted while Apollo jumped to his feet his bow in his hands the book abandoned on the floor. Poseidon's breath came in ragged gasp from the effort of stopping the Master Bolt, but he kept his Trident raised stepping in front of Apollo.

"Back down Apollo this isn't your fight." He ordered but the Sun God shook his head keeping an arrow trained on Zeus. Hades got to his feet to join his brother, and Poseidon shot him a betrayed look. He hadn't said a word against Nico yet Hades was going to attack him about his son?

"How old is the child Poseidon?" Zeus snapped.

"Two." Apollo spoke up and Zeus turned on his son.

"You knew?" The King of the Gods snarled turning his bolt on Apollo but before he could do anything Poseidon raised his trident ready to attack Zeus to defend his son and nephew.

"Duh it was kind of obvious. I met him he looks just like Uncle P." Apollo piped up.

_Great..._ Poseidon thought _ Every black haired green eyed kid in America was going to be killed now._ But he was more worried about how Apollo knew. As if sensing his thoughts Apollo grinned. "I followed you."

"YOU VISITED THE CHILD?"

Poseidon looked at the other Olympians seeing a few sympathetic looks, but no signs any of them were going to jump to his defense.

"Yes because unlike you Zeus I care about my son."

Thalia who had scooted into a corner with Luke and Nico nodded her head in agreement. "That is the understatement of the century. Poseidon is the only one of you..." She choked on her own words thanks to Apollo's little spoiler stopper.

Instead of helping Poseidon like Thalia had intended the statement seemed to just piss Zeus off more. The Master Bolt crackled in his hand, and Poseidon readied himself to deflect it pushing Apollo farther behind him where he would be safe. But Apollo had other ideas. His whole body began to glow opening another swirling portal in the ceiling. Poseidon felt a charge of energy across his skin and without even realizing he was doing it he stepped forward opening his arms in time to catch a teenage boy. One look at the unconscious boy was all Poseidon needed to know who the child was. He hugged the boy to his chest his godly strength easily allowing him to hold him despite being nearly the same size.

Zeus took in the black hair and the good looks of a god, and he launched another bolt of electricity at his brother. With Percy in his arms Poseidon couldn't raise his Trident in self defense, and he closed his eyes waiting for the excruciating pain the Master Bolt caused while trying to wrap his essence around Percy in a desperate attempt to protect him but the pain never came. Instead he heard Zeus's strangled scream and then silence. Cautiously he opened his eyes to see Zeus lying in a smoking heap in the middle of the floor. Apollo lowered his bow as all the other gods stared open mouthed at the sight of their King unconscious. He nudged his father with his loafer clad foot. "Why does no one listen to me?" He asked looking at the others with the most innocent expression ever. "Did I not say attacking each other was not allowed?"

Hades grinned. "Very nice job. Maybe now he will learn to stop using that bolt of his to keep us in order."

Poseidon heard them chattering like squirrels about Zeus predicament but didn't take in a word. Instead he slowly walked back to his chair willing it into a couch as he did so though with holder for his trident on the side. Gently he laid his boy on the sofa before sitting himself and resting Percy's head in his lap stroking the messy black hair. He memorized every curve, every scar, every strand of hair as his son slept. He had been so worried he would never see Percy again. The kid was starting to talk and his little visits would have to come to a stop soon. But here he was with his son looking maybe sixteen a walking, talking version of his baby for him to get to know. He could have sat there for a century, but Nico crawled over and sat silently beside the couch reaching up and grasping Percy's hand. Poseidon smiled slightly at the boy wondering why he was so quiet and skittish but figuring the books would explain.

Apollo bounded over seeming to have gone back to his overgrown puppy mode. "Want me to wake him up?" Apollo asked nodding to Percy who was still cradled in Poseidon's arms.

Poseidon hesitated. He didn't know what his baby had been through these last few years. For all he knew his son hated him. Did he really want to meet his son only to find out he had been a horrible father? As if sensing his thoughts Apollo touched his shoulder lightly.

"I doubt he hates you Uncle P. Even if he does that's why I have us reading these books so we can change the future."

Leaning forward Poseidon brushed a kiss onto his son's forehead before nodding bracing himself for hateful words and a possible punch in the face as Apollo poked Percy in the face. Slowly the eyelids opened and Poseidon came face to face with a pair of sea-green eyes identical to his own. Apollo withdrew his hand his eyes wide looking unsure for a moment before his usual playful grin was back.

"Hey kiddo, you with us?" Poseidon breathed and he saw recognition flicker in Percy's eyes before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Surprised he took a moment before he returned it burying his face in the pitch black hair so much like his own. Something tackled them both and Poseidon looked up to see a certain God of the Sun, Music, Poetry, and Prophecy wiggling into the hug. Percy sucked in a breath as Apollo wrapped his arm around him but he quickly recovered.

"Go hug your sister Apollo." Percy complained lightly trying to shove the God away while still hugging his father.

"Are you kidding me? She'd cut my bits off and feed them to her wolves if I touched her. If I initiate the hugs I get stabbed. Yet she can hug me. It's a complicated relationship."

Percy looked up confusion in his eyes. "I thought you two were getting along again after the whole..." His eyes widened and he looked at his father for answers.

"If you are blubbering about a spoiler to anything after what we read you can't talk kiddo." Apollo explained flopping down on the couch and nearly landing on Percy who scrambled across his father's lap before being squished. Poseidon didn't care. He wrapped an arm around Percy's waist and pulled his son close.

"You are not going anywhere Percy."

"Dad let me go." Percy whined squirming slightly. "Nico and Thalia are here." He looked in the direction of the other demigods before he spotted Luke who was watching. His eyes filled with confusion and fear and he fought his father's grasp. "Dad let me go NOW! Its Luke!"

The Olympians noticed Poseidon struggling with his son and watched with interest. Luke backed up his face wary of the son of Poseidon. Thalia just smirked while Nico scooted away again

"Percy I don't know what Luke has done in the future to upset you so much, but it hasn't happened yet. Apollo did something that sent you four demigods back in time so we could read about your life apparently and change the future. So no killing Luke unless you want to be blasted backwards like your idiot of an Uncle."

Seeing the confusion on his son's face Poseidon quickly summed up recent events for his kid. Percy kept squirming clearly unused to having his Father hold him like he was three. Poseidon ignored the shifting. With people like Athena, Hera, Ares, and Hades around his baby could still be in danger, and Poseidon was not letting him go any time soon.

"Dad!" Percy whined as Poseidon tried to pull him onto his lap. "I am too big and too old to sit on your lap!" Thalia and Luke were snickering lightly.

"No you aren't. I do it all the time." Apollo made to squirm onto his lap, but Percy abruptly stopped with his fidgeting and settled back against his father's chest. Huffing Apollo took his old seat leaning on Poseidon, while little Nico sat on the arm of the couch staring at Percy which was not creepy at all.

"Percy baby how old are you right now?" Poseidon asked stroking Apollo's hair with one hand while keeping the other wrapped around his son's waist incase Percy decided to try wandering off.

Apollo leaned forward and poked Percy in the face ignoring the blush. "Being the totally spectacular God I am. I'm gonna say he's 15."

Percy shook his head. "I just turned 17."

Apollo pouted. "Uncle P, Percy is being mean!"

"If we punished someone whenever they proved that you were wrong..."

Percy glared at Artemis cutting her off. "Give it a rest Arty. In my time period you owe Apollo big time."

Apollo squealed jumping to his feet and doing his happy dance. "I am so awesome. I am so awesome. I am the greatest God ever!"

Percy laughed watching his cousin with amusement. Thalia blushed. "Are you sure I'm related to him?" She asked.

"You are lucky. You are only his half-sister. Imagine being his twin." Artemis commented. Thalia smiled and walked over to sit next to the Goddess's Throne ignoring Luke who was following her around like a puppy that just wanted to be loved.

"I would kill to have Apollo for a twin." Percy piped up. He turned to face his father. "No chance he's my brother is there?"

Poseidon shook his head. "No, but I wouldn't mind if he was. You too seem to get along well."

Percy watched Luke silently before once again turning to his father ignoring the unspoken question. "Can you keep an eye on Luke? He hasn't had an easy life, and he could use someone to support him." Percy whispered softly.

Poseidon figured his son could ask him to marry Athena right now, and he would happily agree just to please him. So of course he agreed. "Luke why don't you come over here? I'm sure Nico and Percy will appreciate having some company other than Apollo and me."

The blonde demigod eyed them warily. "Do I have to sit in your lap, too?"

Percy flushed. "No. I'll give you five drachmas if you free me."

Luke grinned but walked towards them perching himself on the arm of the couch closer to Percy, so he was sitting beside Nico who instantly scooted onto the couch, so he was closer to Poseidon who enlarged the couch, so anyone who wanted to use him for a godly shield could do so.

"Apollo start reading. I want to get this book down with this century." Hermes yelled.

"Do we have to do this Dad?" Percy whispered.

"I'm afraid so kiddo. If reading these books means I can protect you from even a papercut I will do it baby." Poseidon tightened his grip on his son as Apollo began to read. Poseidon snapped his fingers dumping a few hundred gallons of water on his brother causing Zeus to stir on the floor.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"Uh oh." Percy whispered realizing what was going on. He stared at Hades before shifting uncomfortably. Poseidon picked up on his son nervousness and frowned.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Poseidon beamed. "Remind me to reward this Grover." He informed the throne room ignoring the eye rolls directed at him.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"Wait a sec." Luke looked at Thalia. "Do you realise who that bastard is?"

"Luke it wasn't his fault." Thalia snapped back. "I made my choice."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Should I be turning this Grover into a fish and feeding him to an Orca instead of rewarding him?"

"**Depends on how you look at it." Percy whispered.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster?" Poseidon asked and saw Athena nod her head in agreement.

"Finally!" Ares beamed only to yelp as he found himself soaked in some water from Antarctica complete with a chunk of ice bouncing off his head. He wisely chose to shut up as Aphrodite ran to comfort him throwing a purse at the Sea God which was deflected by an arrow from Apollo causing the very expensive bag to be pinned to the wall.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"No, its not." Hades whispered getting a very bad feeling about this. He summoned his Helm of Darkness and a sword to be on the safe side.

Poseidon looked at his son cradled in his lap. "It's not. It's because you are my baby."

"I know that now Dad." Percy smiled up at him and Poseidon loved the fact that one of his children called him Dad. Triton had always called him Father as had Theseus. It just made it seem like he had some sort of relationship with his precious boy. Hades was watching him warily, but Poseidon was oblivious as he coddled his little boy.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"That isn't safe for the children. He has them running loose near a road. They could be kidnapped or hit by a car." Hesita commented

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

Poseidon felt Percy tense in his arms, and he watched his son's face worriedly trying to figure out what was going on. Hades was rapidly strapping his armour on while Athena was smirking. Zeus was sitting up on the floor but in such a daze that he was harmless.

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

The Throne Room began to shake as earthquakes rocked Olympus. Poseidon's previously calm happiness was gone, and he growled at the book in Apollo's hands. It was only Percy's warm weight in his lap and the fact he could feel his son's steady breathing and beating heart that kept him from letting the book feel his Trident.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

"Duh he's Sea Spawn." Dionysus spat only to get a faceful of water.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

The King of the Seas growled tightening his grip on his son to the point it was almost painful but Percy didn't object. He loved this side of his father. This was what he always wanted the knowledge that he was safe and loved in his father's arms. What had happened in the ten years between now and this book to make his father so distant though?

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Apollo tossed the book to Luke who caught it in surprise as the young God summoned his bow and quiver along with Duct Tape. Without a word Apollo walked across the Throne Room to where Zeus was still trying to recover from eating his own Master Bolt. If Poseidon had been blasted by that thing unshielded he wouldn't be able to generate the tiniest of waves for a week, and it would take several months for him to get back to full power. And he had been blasted on several occasions. But Zeus seemed to be recovering faster most likely because it was his own Bolt, and he was born to control that thing. Gingerly Apollo used his bow to nudge the Master Bolt across the Throne Room and when Ares was busy kissing Aphrodite it may or may not have accidentally slid behind the War God's Throne. Only Artemis saw and she rolled her eyes, everyone else's attention was focused on Poseidon as he rocked his son in his arms glaring at each God or Goddess in turn as if daring them to harm his baby. Apollo happily slapped some Duct Tape over Zeus's mouth and tied his arms and legs together while he drooled on the floor. Yes, Zeus would break them in an instant but the sight was amusing. Apollo pulled out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures before returning to sitting at Poseidon's feet. He retrieved his book from Luke who all but threw it at him to avoid another fit and began to read again.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"She. Is. Dead." Poseidon snarled. "No one causes my baby pain. No one threatens my baby with pain." He glared at his family well all except Apollo who he knew would never harm his demigod child and of course Percy. "Any of you that even dream of harming him will get my Trident shoved where the sun doesn't shine."

Apollo snickered from his place on the floor. "Hey Uncle P? Did I tell you that my future self said something about you not being part of the whole harm someone and get blasted shield?"

Poseidon looked down appreciatively at his nephew. "No, you didn't. But thank you for mentioning it."

Hades gulped from his Throne and slowly stood up trying to creep farther into Olympus where no one would see him.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Percy blushed as his Father burst out laughing planting kisses on the black hair. Hermes had fallen off his throne clutching his sides, and Luke quickly followed his father. Apollo flashed the demigod a blinding smile. "That's it I'm officially claiming him as mine." Only Athena didn't crack a smile as she scowled. Percy flushed under all the attention and turned to hide his face against his father's shoulder.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"HADES!" Poseidon jumped to his feet but somehow managed to carefully deposit his son in Apollo's lap. The God of the Underworld bolted, but he didn't get farther than two feet when a blast of blue-green light ripped up the floor at his feet and sent him sprawling. Poseidon grabbed his brother by his hair while planting a foot in his back. He willed himself into his armour and his Trident glowed in his hand ready to fight. He kicked his brother sharply in the ribs before yanking him to his feet by his hair and slamming his head into the wall of the the Throne Room. Ares cheered from behind him.

"You. Sent. A. Fury. After. My. Son." He snarled his voice quiet and filled with barely restrained anger.

"Hasn't happened yet." Hades choked out.

"That isn't the point. I have NEVER raised a finger against your children. I didn't have a fit about Nico. Yet you send a Fury after my little boy? Maybe I should throw Nico into the Atlantic and see which of my monsters gets to him first." Poseidon raised his Trident aiming it at Hades chest. "Or maybe I should blast you into so many pieces you resemble Father." He pressed the tip of his Trident against Hades pale throat hard enough that golden ichor flowed from the cuts it made.

None of the Gods dared to go near Poseidon. They had only seen him like this on a handful of occasions most notably when one of Zeus's kids decided pushing Theseus off a cliff to his death was a good idea.

Percy showing an extreme amount of bravery or possibly stupidity ran to his Father's side. "Dad let him go."

"He sent a Fury after you!" Poseidon snapped.

"I survived. Other Gods and Goddesses have sent worse after me. I'm alive. Hades had good reason to send Alecto after me. He wasn't just doing it because I'm your son. Please Dad let's just sit down and read some more. You will understand later I promise."

Poseidon stared into those sea-green eyes and melted. No one could say he wasn't wrapped around his son's little finger. He jabbed Hades in the throat one last time before taking Percy's hand and dragging his son back to the couch. He sat down and Percy quickly cuddled up on his lap snuggling close to his chest and resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Read Apollo before I change my mind about killing Hades." Poseidon snarled glaring at his brother who was struggling to his feet winded. No one dared to go help him.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air**

.

"CHIRON WAS IN THE SCHOOL THE WHOLE TIME, AND HE DIDN'T REALIZE THERE WAS A FURY AFTER MY BABY!" Poseidon roared nearly deafening Percy.

"Dad take it easy. I don't think Chiron realized who Ms. Dodds was until then"

"He should have fought her instead of my baby. He had a sword and was right there."

"Dad I'm fine." Percy hugged his father to calm him.

Poseidon snorted in disbelief but didn't say anything more.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Poseidon wrapped his arms protectively around Percy's waist snarling like a rabid hellhound.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes**

**.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Ares snorted only to find himself spitting out large amounts of ice cold salt water.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

There was dead silence in the Throne Room.

"He defeated my Fury with no training and without a scratch on him?" Hades breathed. "I need better monsters apparently."

Athena regarded the Son of Poseidon warily. "He should not be that powerful so young."

"I think its kickass." Apollo high fived Percy who blushed and hid his face against Poseidon's neck. Apollo stared at his hand before shaking his head.

"The little Punk has some potential." Ares muttered eying the son of Poseidon, as if he was trying to decide how long he'd last in a pit full of Hellhounds.

Hephaestus head was cocked to the side. "I'm more interested in the sword. Do you still have it?"

Percy lifted his head from Poseidon's neck and squirmed, so he could reach his pocket made difficult since Poseidon was trying to examine him for injuries. As if he might not have noticed the Fury ripping his arm open. Or that the wound would have lasted for four years. Holding the pen in his hand he uncapped it watching as it expanded to its full three foot length. Poseidon grinned pleased to see that the idiot centaur had at least given his baby his sword.

Percy recapped Riptide and tossed it to Hephaestus before settling back against his father. Nico slowly leaned over to rest his head against Percy's shoulder relaxing for the first time since Apollo had zapped him here. Poseidon took that as a good sign for his son. Children of Hades were powerful and useful allies. Apollo picked up his book again and started reading.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Apollo burst out laughing while Poseidon only shook his head looking down at his son fondly. Percy flushed and did his best to hide his face against his father's broad chest. Nico giggled for the first time, and Hades seemed to relax seeing his son actually act normal for once.

"I didn't know Demeter went around feeding Sea Spawn magic mushrooms." Hermes chuckled until a grape vine grew around his neck and started choking him. Demeter grinned at Dionysius who raised his Diet Coke to her before going back to his wine magazine.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"I wish." Poseidon murmured. If this was only Percy's first monster what else would his boy face?

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

"The Mist kiddo." Poseidon explained only to get an eye roll from his son.

"I realize that now Dad."

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Oh shut up Zeus. My baby has more important things to worry about then you."

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Why is he taking Riptide? I told him to give that sword to Percy. What if there are more monsters? That's it I'm feeding him to a shark." Poseidon made as if to stand and go to Camp Half-Blood to kill the centaur, but Hades walked over and pushed him down.

"Relax brother. Your son is sitting right there. He clearly did not die from not having his blade. If Chiron doesn't start fawning over your child like you clearly expect I will personally help you throw him into Tartarus."

Poseidon stared at his brother for a long moment. "I'm holding you to that. Also it isn't working."

"What isn't working?"

"The whole sucking up to me, so I will not drive my Trident through your heart. I am still pissed at you and until I decide you are treating my son properly you will not be forgiven."

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's the end of the chapter." Apollo tossed the book on the floor. "I'm hungry."

"That's it." Poseidon deposited Percy once again in Apollo's lap trusting his nephew to watch his son and was halfway across the Throne Room before Hermes and Luke grabbed him. Luke took his Trident since being a demigod he could steal a godly weapon while his father hauled Poseidon back to the couch. Apollo leaned his chin on Percy's shoulder causing the demigod to blush and shift uncomfortably his face looking like a radish. He all but flew into Poseidon's lap when his father was more or less thrown onto the couch by Hermes. Luke was staring at the Trident until Thalia snatched it from him.

"No godly weapons for you. Nico, Percy, and I know how that works out." She stalked off toward Artemis's chair before Percy reached out and snagged his Father's Trident back watching with amusement as Hermes aided now by Athena and Hades were trying to convince Poseidon that feeding Chiron to Cerebus was not a good idea.

"But he's making my baby think he's crazy!"

"Good. You two will be able to compare notes on the fall line of straight jackets."

Poseidon tried to kick Hades in his sweet spot for that little comment but missed and got Hermes in his special spot instead. Who quickly aimed his Caduceus at Poseidon only to end up with an arrow embedded in his shoulder. Howling in pain Martha and George found themselves hitting the floor as Hermes ran around in circles screaming. Apollo snickered as Artemis and Athena tried to catch Hermes and yank the arrow out of his shoulder. He snapped his finger so a big red bowl of caramel popcorn appeared in his lap. He offered some to Percy who happily took a handful though Nico looked at it like it was poison before chowing down himself.

"Um isn't Apollo the God of Medicine?" Luke asked earning a nod from said God who had created a bowl of regular popcorn which Nico was now devouring with the aid of Poseidon who didn't share his son's refined taste in popcorn.

"So shouldn't you I don't know be helping heal my Father?"

"Why would I go through the trouble of putting the arrow in his shoulder only to fix it? Honestly people I am lazy. I do not do things unless I have to. So I would not be harming people if I was planning on fixing them. That's a whole lot of work for me which I am not doing. Now do you want some popcorn?"

"Can you make me cotton candy?"

A moment later Luke was happily sitting beside Apollo leaning against the couch stuffing himself with pink cotton candy. The five of them must have looked like spectators with Percy sitting on Poseidon's lap his head on his father's chest. Nico was leaning against Poseidon's side his head resting on Percy's shoulder a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Then of course you had Apollo sitting on Poseidon's feet leaning against his legs and Luke was curled up next to him. They were all quite content to watch Ares tackle his brother to the ground nearly landing on Zeus who was starting to look around. Artemis showing her usual level of compassion reached over and grabbed the bolt yanking it right out of Hermes arm without any warning. Athena stuffed some ambrosia down his gullet while Hades carefully dribbled some nectar into his mouth.

Apollo grew bored watching the Olympians wrap Hermes shoulder up so handing the bowl of popcorn to Percy he went back to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I don't even own myself. That honor goes to my adorable calico cat Sadie who is sitting on my head smacking me with her paw as I write I do own Jake Abel! I'm so waiting for the lawsuit...**

**Edited 8/18/13 to remove review answers. **

**Chapter 2 THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**

Poseidon tried to subtly check his son's pulse.

"Dad I'm not a zombie. I'm still breathing. Promise."

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twentyfour/ seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

Poseidon glared at Hermes who perked up at the idea of a prank. "Anyone who makes my son think he's crazy dies."

Hermes opened his mouth to argue but Apollo's bow popped into existence, and the God of Thieves nodded meekly before becoming very interested in his shoes. Luke snickered at his father's expression before returning to his cotton candy.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

Poseidon cuddled Percy. "That's my brilliant little boy." He cooed causing Percy to flush, while Luke choked on his cotton candy trying not to laugh. Apollo sat up turning around to face Percy. He leaned forward planting a kiss on the messy black hair. "Yes, what a good little boy."

Percy looked like he was going to combust from how red his face was, but he didn't say anything. Luke fell off the couch from laughing so hard. Poseidon raised an eyebrow at Apollo while Aphrodite started squealing and clapping her hands.

"Just gonna go jump off a cliff now." Percy muttered his expression torn between embarrassment and anger, but something else flickered in his eyes at Apollo's touch.

"I'd catch you!" Apollo beamed grabbing Percy's hand. The demigod reached for his father's Trident, but Apollo held on tightly pulling the captured hand against his chest as he began to read again.

**But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"Duh!" The next thing Ares knew was an arrow thudding against his Throne missing his ear by half an inch before half the Atlantic tried to drown him.

How Apollo managed to shoot while still holding onto Percy's hand, while the demigod was trying to yank it out of his grasp was beyond anyone's understanding.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"I bet you wouldn't have so many nightmares if you had someone to spoon with!" Apollo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively only to get smacked upside the head by Poseidon. Percy was trying to turn himself invisible hiding his face against Nico's shoulder.

The sapphire blue eyes followed the movement. "Is Death boy my competition? 'Cause I can totally take him."

Aphrodite was all but salivating from the adorable flirting in front of her. Apollo twisted Percy's hand the one he still held and planted a soft kiss on the back. Percy yipped surprised trying to pull away but failing. His father came to his rescue.

"Alright Apollo. Leave my son alone for a bit."

Sticking his lip out Apollo turned the full force of his best begging face on the Sea God. "Fine you can still hold his hand."

The Sun God beamed tightening his grip on Percy's hand before starting to read again.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room.**

Zeus who had finally managed to stand up and totter back to his Throne squealed as an arrow grazed his shoulder. He glared at Apollo who was the picture of innocence quietly reading his book with Percy's hand pressed against his cheek.

**A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Percywhispered looking at his father with those big sea green eyes. "Its not the mortals fault you guys are fighting. They don't deserve to die."

"The boy is right. I don't need more people in my Kingdom especially ones that die from my idiot brothers fighting." Hades commented.

Poseidon lowered his head looking guilty. "I never thought of it that way."

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

Apollo turned around to pat Percy's cheek. "Don't worry I think dumb guys are adorable."

Percy jumped again.

Luke was by now crying from his place on the floor struggling to breath.

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

All eyes turned to Dionysius. "That." Athena pointed to the God of Wine who was sleeping with his mouth open. "Is an old sot."

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

Poseidon snarled. "That school should be begging for my son to attend."

Athena bit her tongue clearly resisting commenting about just why no one wanted the Son of Poseidon.

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"Sally got married?" Poseidon whispered his eyes sad. Percy nodded hugging his father's neck.

The Sea God was silent stroking his son's hair clearly missing the mother of his child. Even Luke stopped with his giggling and just watched amazed to see a God that loved not only his child but the kid's mother.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

Athena snorted but even she didn't have it in her to tease Poseidon who was rocking his son silently.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

"He should help you Percy. That's what teachers are for." Athena murmured earning a small smile from the son of Poseidon.

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr.**

**Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. I inched closer.**

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT CENTAUR THINK HE'S DOING? MY SON WAS ATTACKED YET HE WANTS TO WAIT? FOR WHAT? SO A BIGGER STRONGER MONSTER CAN EAT HIM?"

"I'm gonna use that overgrown mule for target practice."Apollo snarled threading his fingers through Percy's. Both jumped slightly at the contact, but Percy didn't pull away this time he examined their linked fingers.

"This is why I have issues with the Gods. Percy is just a kid and the guy who is supposed to be protecting and training him is waiting to save him. Percy could be dead by the time he acts." Luke commented pulling his legs up to his chest.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "**

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still**

**can."**

**"Sir, he saw her... ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

Cue snarls from the God of the Sea and the God of the Sun. "He wanted my son to think he was going crazy."

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You**

**know what that would mean."**

Luke's laughing cut off and he glared at the book with complete and utter disgust.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

Hermes rolled his eyes muttering about the child having no potential as a thief but being careful not to speak loud enough for Apollo to hear. His shoulder hurt like hell.

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then**

**moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

"And you will have a long day as soon as I can get out of this Throne Room. I think we will start off by throwing you in a tank of starving piranhas. Then move onto the cookie cutter sharks. Before having a Great White use you for a chew toy." Poseidon plotted.

Hades snapped his fingers so a pad of paper and a pen appeared in his hand. In big bold letters on the top he wrote. "**New Torture Methods"**

Who would have thought his normally mellow tempered brother would be such a great source of inspiration?

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

"Don't worry baby. Daddy will murder those idiots." Poseidon ruffled his son's hair. Percy rolled his eyes.

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

"That is just wrong." Apollo tossed the book to Luke seeing Percy's head fall despite all the years that had passed. He scooted up onto the couch wrapping his arm around Percy's shoulder smiling slightly. "Chiron is an idiot. You seem great to me."

Percy still had his head down staring at his hand because the other was still held by Apollo.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

Hades was writing as fast as godly possible as the string of perfect tortures kept flying from his brother's mouth. He adored the one about shoving Chiron's 'parts' into the propeller of a boat. He'd have to get a boat into the Underworld somehow...

**My eyes stung.**

Apollo pulled Percy against him as Poseidon got up and started launching bolts of energy at the door, so he could presumably go kill Chiron. Percy sniffed his eyes sad trying to burrow into Apollo's shoulder. Luke patted his leg and Nico hugged him.

"That man better not be teaching any of my children." Athena snapped. "Percy is already having problems he doesn't need the only person who has any confidence telling him he's a failure."

Even Artemis and Hera looked sympathetic, as Poseidon finally stopped blasting the door and went to comfort his son.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After**

**saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

"Asshole." Luke muttered. "Knew there was a reason I didn't like him." Nico agreement.

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

"Too late for that now asshat. You are Orca food." Poseidon growled stroking Percy's hair while Apollo held him close.

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"HEY!" The Olympians shouted. Percy lifted his head and not even Ares poked fun of him from the tear tracks on his face though possibly because Luke was holding Poseidon's Trident and trying to figure out how to use it.

"Well my Dad isn't a nobody but I doubt 70% of America knows who Hera, Hestia or Mr.D is." Percy explained and a grape vine found its way around his neck. He choked but only for a total of half a second before Poseidon had ripped it away, and Apollo had Dionysus pinned to the wall by his throat.

"Father you really need to reconsider allowing this one to live." Apollo snapped looking at Zeus who seemed mostly recovered. He had at least gotten rid of the Duct Tape and was back on his Throne but still too dazed to talk. Apollo kneed the God of Wine in his sweet spot before stalking back to Percy and healing the slight red mark he had on his neck.

"Thank you." Poseidon murmured. "I would have done it, but someone won't give me back my Trident."

Luke held the weapon of mass destruction. "Hey, I'm preventing you from causing a war." But Luke meekly handed it over before returning to reading.

Poseidon summoned a piranha and willed it to appear in a certain Wine God's pants. Dionysus screamed in pain as he nearly became an eunuch.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

Poseidon had to remind himself several times he didn't kill children. Though he was really considering making an exception.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"HEY! I'm the only one allowed to stalk Percy." Apollo pouted.

"No one is allowed to stalk my son." Poseidon said.

Apollo whimpered doing the kicked puppy look. "But I thought you loved me Uncle P? I thought you wanted me and Percy together for eternity?"

"Apollo what did we talk about with smothering people you like." Poseidon spoke gently. "Remember when you wouldn't stop chasing Daphne?"

The Sun God sulked. "She turned into a tree to get away from me."

"I don't want my son turning into a tree because you kept pestering him. So flirt away but don't stalk or smother him."

Apollo nodded still looking like a dog that's bone had been taken away.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

"Most likely some stupid deadline for some stupid apology that your idiot father and Uncles cooked up because of some perceived wrong." Athena explained only to earn a zombie chomping at her leg and a whale shark landing on her before returning safely to the sea. She groaned feeling her broken bones snap back into place without the help of a certain God of Healing.

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about**

**demon math teachers ..."**

"Hades can you write up a list of people I'm killing so you can have a proper punishment waiting for them?"

The God of the Underworld was quick to agree. He really could use some new test subjects for his new torture methods. He flipped to a clean page and looked at his brother expectantly.

"Chiron, Grover, Zeus, that girl Nancy, your Fury."

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

"Why is it all fancy if most demigods are dyslexic?" Artemis asked.

"Because if the little brats can't read it they may not be able to find camp. Every less child is better for me."

"Hades add Dionysius to that list."

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

"You don't Perce." Luke whispered.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

Poseidon beamed at his son kissing his hair, while Apollo pulled out a marker and began to doodle on Percy's arm. "My brave noble little boy."

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Poseidon asked the room at large.

Thalia who had been silent this whole time spoke. "Because you are starting to realize your son is a magnet for trouble."

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice.**

"I'm hungry." Apollo looked up from his doodles long enough to say.

Demeter smiled summoning a large plate of the food book Percy was describing. The demigods frowned clearly preferring Apollo's popcorn but they dug in. Well until Percy started shrieking like a banshee.

"WHAT IN HADES'S NAME DID YOU WRITE ON MY ARM?!"

"Oww." Nico whined covering his ears. "Is the screaming genetic?

But no one answered him all too busy staring at Percy's arm. On the back of Percy's hand a red heart was drawn with P+A written inside in teal marker. On the inside of Percy's wrist Apollo and Percy 2gether 4ever was written. A Luvs P on his inner arm and on his knuckles was the Sun with a trident twisted around it.

Apollo looked up his handsome face happy and smiling. "You like?"

Before Percy could say anything Poseidon clamped a hand over his son's mouth. "Let me talk to my kid for a minute before he answers." He dragged Percy across the room to a far corner of the Throne room before casting up a shimmer blue-green shield wall to block their conversation.

"Percy don't be harsh on Apollo."

"Dad he's kissed my hand, he keeps flirting with me, and now he all but brands me." Percy summoned water trying to wash the marker off but it didn't' even fade.

"Percy flirting like this is how Apollo shows he likes you."

"Wow Dad couldn't' have figured that one out on my own." Percy willed the water to keep scrubbing at his arm, and he was getting nowhere.

Poseidon sighed. "Percy do you realize what you said last chapter?"

He shook his head.

"You defended Apollo. No one but me normally does that. Apollo is too goofy and loving to really fit in with us. So he gets teased a lot by the others. I'm normally the only one who stands up for him but you did. That means a lot to Apollo."

Percy just blinked. "I didn't know that. But why is he acting like he's crushing on me?"

"That's just how Apollo shows his affection. He's a flirt."

"So what do I do?"

"Well I wouldn't mind having Apollo for a son-in-law."

Percy just stared at his father "Are you pimping your only son out?"

Poseidon shook his head smiling slightly. "What myths about Apollo do you know?"

"Umm... just about his Oracle and how he was born."

"Apollo has always been a lover not a fighter. He would never fight unless he was defending someone he cared about. But he lost many of the people he loved. Daphne, Leucothea whose father had her buried alive for loving Apollo, Marpessa who chose another over him even after Apollo saved her, Castalia who chose death over being with him, Cassandra who used Apollo to gain the gift of prophecy before rejecting him, Choronis who cheated on him while pregnant with Apollo's child, so Artemis killed her but saved the child, Creusa who abandoned their child to die in the woods. Hermes saved that child. Then you had his male lovers. Zephyrus was jealous of Apollo's relationship with Hyacinthus a young man who Apollo loved so when Apollo and Hyacinthus were practicing disk throwing Zephyrus a wind god made the disk Apollo threw fly towards Hyacinthus and kill him with a blow to the head. Or Cyparissus who he gave a tame deer. When Cyparissus pet deer was killed he made Apollo kill him but instead Apollo turned him into a cypress tree, so his tears could fall forever for his fallen pet. Then there was Leucates who threw himself off a cliff rather than allow Apollo to court him. And then you had..."

"Dad enough." Percy cut him off. "Poor Apollo I never knew. How come he didn't just take an immortal wife like you did?"

Poseidon glared at Hestia who was tending her fire. "He tried. But of course you couldn't explain to concept of maiden Goddess to him. He had to have Hestia. I had already tried to get her to marry me, and she pretty much told me where to shove it, but Apollo was determined to have her. As you can tell that went over like a lead ball leaving me spending a few decades comforting a heartbroken Apollo. "

Percy was silent as he watched Apollo speak to Nico who seemed to have quit talking after his earlier outburst.

"What do you want me to do than Dad?"

Poseidon grinned. "Well honestly I have a huge soft spot for Apollo ever since Zeus decided to strip the two of us of our godly powers and turn us into servants for Troy. We had to stick together to survive and the guy grows on you. So I'd be quite happy if you decided to date Apollo. But I understand you may not play for his team or have a boyfriend/girlfriend so all I'm asking is you don't reject Apollo right away. Give him a chance and if you have don't any romantic feelings for him then stay his friend. Gods knows I can't keep him company 24/7, and Apollo causes trouble when left on his own so he could use you. Just tell me what you think of Apollo."

Percy bit his lip considering. Could he possibly be gay like his father seemed to believe? I mean yeah he thought Luke and Apollo were very handsome, but all men noticed how good looking they were right? Okay and maybe he'd been more embarrassed and shy then angry when Apollo had been holding his hand but that was because it was Apollo who was a total flirt. He just had issues with the doodles. They reminded him too much of Rachel who he was starting to wonder about. The Gods were pointing out faults in Chiron and Grover he'd never even seen. Things that put him in danger. Could Rachel or Annabeth be a danger to him? Was that why they weren't here to change the future?

Okay Perce no thinking about the girls. Think about Apollo. What did he think of him? He was funny, with handsome blue eyes, and he loved his hair but Percy had always had a thing for blondes. He made him laugh constantly and they had the exact same taste in cars. That had to count for something right? He remembered every time he stood before the Olympians and how every time Zeus had wanted to kill him Apollo had voted to save him. He remembered how happy he was to see Apollo disguised as Fred. Unlike any of the other Gods he didn't have any anger or bitterness directed at the Sun God which was very unusual. That was what more then anything made his choice

"I don't know how I feel about him but I'll give him a chance."

Poseidon smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "That's all I ask baby."

Percy allowed his father to lead him back to the others noting that Apollo was curled up into a ball on the couch looking hurt but as soon as Percy sat beside him and he saw that the doodles were still on his arm the Sun God beamed. Poseidon had said give Apollo a chance which was difficult seeing as he was sitting with his father's arm around his shoulders. It was a nice change from being treated like a baby and having to sit on the Sea God's lap, a change that he was sure his father had done intentionally. Cautiously Percy leaned his head over so it rested against Apollo's chest his hair tickling the Sun God's chin.

The whole room was dazzled by the smile on Apollo's face, as Percy snuggled between the Sun and the Sea Gods. He never ever felt fully safe not even at Camp Half-Blood. But nestled between his all powerful over protective father and the god that had already proven he'd shoot someone with an arrow to protect him Percy felt safe. As their bodies touched Percy felt not only the heat soaking into him from Apollo's natural warmth but also a slow stirring like flickering embers in his stomach. He put it off as having not eaten much in a few days.

Luke started reading again.

**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Apollo was the first to realize just who the old ladies were. Being the God of Prophecy he was more familiar with them then most. But Athena seeing the look of alarm on Apollo's face and remembering the title exhaled sharply. Apollo ducked his head so his lips were at Percy's ear making the demigod blush. "Are they who I think they are? Just nod or shake your head my spoiler filter won't stop that."

Percy nodded feeling Apollo's hot breath on his ear and finding it hard to concentrate.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

Apollo grabbed Percy's hand squeezing it in comfort. Percy returned it and found himself blushing at the worried gaze Apollo fixed on him. The heat in his belly flared slightly and Percy squirmed. It wasn't' unpleasant just odd.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

"Is that the Fates?" Artemis asked and Apollo nodded his head slowly glaring daggers at the book. He thought Percy was funny and cute and interesting to flirt with but his feeling romantically were nothing more than his usual flirtation personality and a fierce protectiveness for anyone Poseidon cared about. Or that's what he told himself. Aphrodite's eyes nearly bugged out of her head every time she saw the two of them so much as brush up against each other. Apollo shifted slightly wondering if the popcorn he ate was bad. His stomach felt funny. Like something was lapping against the sides. Could a God even get food poisoning?"

Poseidon's grip on his son's shoulder became nearly painful. "Please let it be for the goat." He prayed.

Percy already knowing the outcome was calm well except for the annoying God breathing in his ear.

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. **

"NO!" Poseidon wailed clutching his son to his chest knocking Apollo away. "They are not touching my baby. I will figure out how to kill the Fates before they even dare go near my boy."

Hades stared at his growing list of people to kill and cautiously marked down Fates. Any other Olympian threatening the Fates he would have just laughed at but if anyone could kill Fate it was his insane younger brother.

Luke had to sense to start reading again knowing that Poseidon wasn't going to let his son go anytime soon. Apollo shifted on the couch clearly unsure what to do. He felt like he was intruding especially when he noticed that Nico had wandered over to Hades and was sitting beside his father.

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

"Apollo?" Poseidon whispered and the God of Medicine reached over to gently brush his hand against Percy's head ignoring the mumbles about how this had been years ago, and he was still perfectly healthy from the demigod. Apollo secretly agreed with Percy, but he knew that Poseidon needed to be reassured. He certainly didn't expect to find that Percy was exhausted. Like hadn't slept in a week exhausted not to mention other than the popcorn and fruit his stomach was empty.

"What the hell happened to you hero?" Apollo whispered to himself. Slowly he prodded at Percy a little more noting that if the kid so much as ate a sliver of ambrosia or nectar they would be dealing with a pile of ash. Worried now Apollo washed his essence over Percy realizing that he had no signs of actual physical injuries though. He studied Percy intently wondering how he had failed to notice the slightly gaunt look to his face and the deep bags under his eyes. Trying to be subtle Apollo poured a touch of his strength into the demigod. That would hold him over until Poseidon calmed down enough that he could knock Percy out without fear of Poseidon taking it as the Fates trying to kill his son.

"He's not sick but we need to have a chat about him as soon as this chapter is over." Apollo's voice was serious for once.

Percy shot him a betrayed look while Poseidon pulled Percy onto his lap. When Apollo was serious the world was about to end or his baby was hurt.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit**

**stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"Worse."Athena breathed.

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were**

**something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

Hades bit his lip hearing the whimper that came from his younger brother. He might act like an ass most times but Poseidon was still his little brother, and he hated to see his brother acting like someone was torturing him.

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"It won't be because those old hags will be sleeping with the fishes." Apollo commented trying to lighten the mood.

Percy grinned at him clearly appreciating it which caused the already slightly big headed God's ego to swell or at least in Artemis's opinion.

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

Luke looked at Thalia sadly. She glared at him with total disgust. Hurt flashed in the blue eyes as Luke tried to figure out what he had done to make his Thals hate him. Did she blame him for her death?

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

"Don't scare my son."Poseidon mumbled around Percy's hair.

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

Not even Hades said a word as Poseidon picked his son up despite their nearly identical sizes and carried him to the little corner they had talked in before Apollo hot on his heels. Poseidon created the same barrier though this time it was darker so no one could see through it. Apollo created a chair for Poseidon to put Percy on before summoning a plate of bland scrambled eggs. No salt and barely any butter.

"Get that down his throat now!" Apollo ordered Poseidon as he began to examine Percy's arm for any signs of injuries. Something wasn't adding up. The kid was exhausted, half starved, showed signs of recent blood loss, but he couldn't even find a scratch on him.

"I'm not that hungry Apollo. I ate some popcorn and a pear."

"Percy do yourself a favor and try to not lie to the God of Medicine. You haven't eaten in three days and not properly for a few weeks."

Poseidon snarled in outrage glaring at his son. Percy ducked his head. "I've been too busy trying to stay alive to eat. Or sleep." He muttered sheepishly.

"How bad is the future?" Apollo whispered.

"Well put it this way if you called a council meeting from my time period there would be a lot of empty thrones." Percy whispered.

Poseidon's eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean Percy?"

He tried to answer but the spoiler block stopped him. Poseidon glared at Apollo who was currently staring at the inside of Percy's left arm his eyes wide. Percy blushed jerking his arm away.

"Apollo get rid of that block thing."

"Can't I'm not the one who did it. Future me did. So only he can take it off."

Neither God saw the way Percy paled at the mention of Future Apollo.

Apollo snapped his fingers so a thick blue blanket was wrapped around Percy's shoulders. Poseidon had a fork full of eggs and was trying to get his son to open his mouth. But Percy turned his head away his mouth clamped shut.

"I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this in the future. You were acting like this the other day when I visited you. You even spit carrots on me when I finally got your mouth open.

That got Percy's interest and he opened his mouth to ask some sort of question only to end up with a mouthful of eggs. He glared at his father but swallowed his eggs and much to his annoyance found himself being fed like an infant. Apollo bustled about him occasionally brushing against him and every time he did Percy felt raw power pouring into him strengthening him. Each time he did it Apollo looked like he'd run ten miles. Everytime Apollo touched him Percy felt liquid fire racing through his veins warming him from the inside out. For the first time Percy realized he was freezing.

He stared into the distance trying to figure out how to explain his injuries or lack of them to the Gods. How did you even begin to explain Tartarus? The way you would be ripped to shreds day after day by monsters but the wounds would only seal back up leaving you weaker and weaker as blood loss caught up to you. Or if you didn't douse the wounds in nectar before they closed up some pretty nasty infections. Combine that with no food and only polluted water Percy knew he was in crappy shape. But he'd been out for two weeks and he thought he was making a pretty nice recovery for being all by himself. Though Apollo and Poseidon appeared to think otherwise.

After he was done with his eggs, and Poseidon had forced a few glasses of juice down his son's throat they went back to the others Apollo stumbling along behind the father and son. No one said a thing as Poseidon made it so the sofa was a large king size bed. He tucked Percy into the middle noting that his eyes were already starting to fall. Apollo flopped down on the bed beside him. Poseidon rolled his eyes going to tuck in the God before sitting at his son's head and stroking the black hair. He kissed his son's forehead whispering. "Sleep tight my little Sea Prince."

Percy smiled. "Dad I'm not that sleepy. I wanna read more."

"We won't read without you. Apollo gave you a lot of his strength, and he will be out just as long as you. So sleep now baby. I'll watch over you."

Percy grumbled his eyes nearly shut but apparently still going to argue when Apollo's hand shot out from under the blankets and brushed his face. Instantly the demigod fell silent as sleep overtook him followed soon by Apollo. Neither realized as they lay side by side the ancient magic that was humming around them invisible to even the Gods and Goddesses in the room well except for one. Aphrodite smiled watching as the magic wove its way around the pair in a complex pattern forming symbols so old that no living being still remembered them. As the magic took effect Apollo instinctively rolled over in his sleep tugging Percy close to his side even in sleep his body responding to the magic as Percy curled into his chest.

Aphrodite watched them for several more moments feeling drawn to them as she always was when an Αρχαία Ελληνικά decide to awaken. For the first time ever she wondered if Helen and Paris were going to find themselves second place on her favorite couple list.

_**Feel free to suggest a character you want in. I may add them I may not. No Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, or the Romans. I will add a few Romans when I do the Heroes series so you will get them. **_

_**Remember to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Authors Note**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jake Abel who is trying to gnaw his way out of his dog kennel. **_

Poseidon could have sat there for hours just watching his son sleep but he knew he had to inform the others of the little break in reading.

Sighing he looked around meeting every set of eyes. "We are going to take a break until my son and Apollo wake up."

"Are you going to tell us why they are passed out?" Athena asked raising an eyebrow the suspicion clear in her voice.

Poseidon hesitated. His son hadn't even told him that he was so exhausted so he clearly didn't want anyone to know. But what if realizing that his precious son had been in such bad shape that Apollo had drained himself just trying to help him would convince the others something was wrong in the future? He hadn't seen Apollo that exhausted in years. To imagine his son being that weak and perhaps fighting terrified him. However much energy it would take for the body to heal on its own Apollo essentially transferred from his own body into the person he was healing.

"When Apollo checked Percy over for me he found that my son hasn't eaten in days and was extremely exhausted. He's suffering from blood loss and he's consumed so much nectar and ambrosia that its a miracle he hasn't combusted. Most likely because of the salt water in his veins." He felt anger building inside him but he pushed it down. It would do no good for him to get angry until he knew who to blame. Then he could unleash the full force of the seas on them. "Apollo healed the starvation and the blood loss, but Percy needs to sleep to begin to recover."

"Did he tell you anything about the future and why Apollo sent the Demigods back?" Hermes asked.

"Only thing he was able to say before that lovely little spoiler block of Apollo's kicked in was that if someone called the Olympian Council together in Percy's time that many of our Thrones would be empty. That and he's been too busy staying alive to eat or drink."

"What does that mean our Thrones are empty? Are we captured? Fighting?" Ares asked his mind clearly going into war mode.

"I don't know and our Apollo can't get rid of it since he wasn't the Apollo to put it into place."

"Do you realize what that means?" Athena whispered looking up. "If Future Apollo isn't allowing us to act right now on things that our happening in our time it means he fears we will do something rash and cause more harm if we don't know everything leading up to it."

It was surprisingly Nico who spoke shocking the room. "I'm from the same time as Percy and he's not lying. If you guys didn't know all the events leading up to what's happening you would either kill or imprison people who don't deserve it." He looked right at Poseidon. "Just take care of Percy okay? He needs you."

"I will never fail him." At the look he got from Nico his heart plummeted. "Oh Gods I failed him in the future haven't I?"

Nico bit his lip looking at Thalia for support. "I'm from earlier than those two, but I can say this. You are probably the God who loves his child the most but you aren't around much or really affectionate. Compared to the others though you are Father of the year."

Poseidon stared at his sleeping son feeling tears building up in his eyes. Was that why Percy was so uncomfortable about him babying him? Did he ignore his child and not show him all the love his little boy needed? He visited his son several times a month now normally while Sally was asleep and in that time he would hold him, feed him, change him, even give him a bath just so he could get a taste of what it was like to really be a father. But he had just abandoned that in the future apparently.

"Hey you hugged him once. That's more than I've ever gotten." Thalia tried to reassure but just made it worse. "He knows you care about him."

Hugged his baby once? That was it? He was as bad as Zeus. His poor baby. He leaned forward kissing his son's head causing Percy to stir in his sleep. "I'm sorry baby. I never meant to be a bad father. I will change that I swear on the River Styx that I will do everything in my power to be there for you whenever you need me. I will make sure you know that you are the center of my universe. I love you my little Sea Prince."

Thalia was glaring daggers at her father her expression clearly showing that she was waiting for an explanation as to why her father couldn't be so loving. She was gonna be waiting awhile. Hades on the other had got up and walked over to Nico smiling at his son slightly.

"You know that I love you don't you Nico?" He whispered trying to ignore Ares who was gagging in his Throne or Aphrodite who was staring at Percy and Apollo about ready to start cooing.

His son gazed at him with unreadable eyes before nodding slightly. Hades couldn't help but note how hesitant it was, and he sighed laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm not good at showing affection Nico that's Barnacle Head and his ever faithful idiot's job." Hades was shocked when he didn't get blasted with water or get hit by an arrow for that one. But looking over he saw that Poseidon was trying to pull Apollo off his son. Somehow Apollo had rolled over so his arm was across Percy's waist and Percy's head was on his shoulder. Aphrodite was just staring at them looking like she was going to either faint or scream.

"I love you son and don't forget it even if I don't do a good job of showing it." Hades whispered hugging his son tightly for a millisecond before turning on his heel and walking back to his chair. Nico hesitated before following to sit cross legged with his back resting against the chair.

Apollo on the other hand was being a complete pain in the ass which took talent because he was snoring. He had curled around Percy and was clearly not going to move unless Poseidon decided to hit him with his Trident which was seriously tempting seeing as his son rolled over and snuggled into Apollo's chest. Luke the ever helpful demigod he was had been rolling around laughing at Poseidon's face as the Sea God tried to pry the pair apart.

"Its useless you know." Aphrodite whispered. "Apollo and Percy need to touch just let them be."

Poseidon stopped trying to roll Apollo off the bed to stare at the Goddess. "Why do they have to touch."

Aphrodite shook her head smiling at him. "You can't guess?"

Poseidon shook his head shielding their conversation from the others. "What are you so excited about?"

She tilted her head in the direction of Percy and Apollo who were snuggled together. "Them."

"I could guess that."

"Look at them closely and you should see."

Poseidon turned to look at his son and nephew and saw nothing more than Percy whining slightly in his sleep only for Apollo to squeeze his waist subconsciously and for him to calm. He willed a bit of his godly essence into his sight and nearly gasped as he saw it. It looked like a chain flowing from his son's heart to Apollo's. On Percy's side it was blue and Apollo's golden but in the middle they turned to the most beautiful shade of green. But that was not all he could see how energy seemed to be leaving Apollo through the chain and pouring into his son. "What is that? What is it doing?"

Aphrodite smiled. "Something I've never seen between a god and a mortal. As for what's it's doing your son is very weak. Its pouring energy from Apollo into him."

"Did Apollo create it?"

Aphrodite smirked. "No. He most likely doesn't even realize its there. It will always be there as long as they are touching. If one of them is hurt it will take energy from the other to heal the injured one but when they are healthy it will just allow them to share each other's emotions. I've never seen one take shape like this though. It must have been Apollo healing him. It woke the link." She mused.

Poseidon watched the link for a few minutes and he could have sworn his son's color got better and that he didn't look quite so thin.

"What is it?"

"There are thousands of names for it. Soulmates being the most modern. Their souls essentially recognized each other and latched onto each other. I have never been part of one so I don't understand the feeling fully but from what I've heard they become your whole world. All they will be able to think about is being together. The Soul Chain will find even the slightest feelings they have for each other and intensify them. Let's say Percy finds Apollo attractive the Soul Chain will have Percy thinking Apollo is the most beautiful creature alive." Seeing Poseidon's face she backtracked. "The connection would not have worked if they didn't already have some feelings for each other. At the very least they have physical attraction for each other. It has to have a foundation. It can't just form."

"I don't like it." Poseidon grumbled.

She patted his arm. "You are a father. Your not suppose to like your little one falling in love. Much less not having a choice in their partner. But I promise you that Percy and Apollo will love the bond. I have never met a pair that have aren't. No other person is as perfect for them as each other. Every person they have ever loved will be a shadow of the love they will feel for each other because of the Soul Chain. I know what its like to be forced into a relationship and trust me this is nothing like my marriage to Hephaestus."

He probably would have questioned Aphrodite more if a certain portal hadn't appeared over Zeus Throne and from it dropped of all things a horse. A pitch black Pegasus to be specific. Said horse landed right on Zeus's foot causing the King of the Gods to wail in pain.

"_WHERE IS MY BOSS!?"_ The equine whined his ears pinned flat against his skull and he pawed the ground with one iron shod hoof. _"Where is he?"_

"Blackjack?" Nico asked looking up from his place beside his father.

Poseidon stepped forward his hands raised. "Easy boy." He soothed his voice soft as he approached the horse slowly. "Who are you looking for?"

The horse went to snap at him before his nostrils flared and the ears perked up. _"You smell like him. And look like him..Oh shit. I'm so sorry My Lord. I'm looking for your foal."_

"He's right over there." Poseidon pointed to Percy noting the way the horse relaxed when he spotted Apollo.

"_Oh good the Sun Guy is with him. I like the Sun Guy."_ The pegasus looked around. _"Where are we My Lord?"_

Poseidon stroked the sleek black neck explaining what Apollo had done.

"_Good." _The pegasus had Nico called him Blackjack? whispered. _"Its really bad where I just came from. I got separated from Boss and then Sun Guy showed up saying he was in trouble. He said I could help and then I was here."_

"Are you his horse?"

The stallion arched his neck proudly. _"Yes. Percy and I go way back. I'm the only horse he rides and he gave me permission to buck off anyone else who tries to ride me. Do you have any sugar cubes?"_

Poseidon smiled pleased that his son at least had his sacred animal watching over him. He pulled a sugar cube from his pocket and fed it to Blackjack before turning to the others. Nico shocked him by running up and hugging the pegasus's neck.

"I thought you were dead boy." He whispered scratching the base of Blackjack's mane.

"_Nope. Tempest, Arion, and me got away. Sun Guy found us." _Blackjack looked over at Percy who was all but spooning with Apollo. _"Hey I've never seen Boss sleep like that before. Why is Sun Guy sleeping next to him?" _The horse asked innocently.

Poseidon laughed translating for the others. "You will have to ask Percy that when he wakes up. I'm sure he will just love to explain." Luke called.

Blackjack's ears flattened against his skull again at the sight of Luke and he reared. Luke ducked behind the couch eyeing the horse warily. Nico grabbed his mane pulling himself onto the horse's back. He leaned forward and whispered something in the horse's ear which calmed him.

But the noise woke Percy who sat up already looking a hundred times better than he had when he'd fallen asleep. Apollo's arm somehow managed to stay around his waist and Percy looked like he was going to say something about that when he saw Blackjack. The horse ran the short distance to his demigod. Percy hugged the powerful neck tightly as Blackjack nuzzled him affectionately. Some telepathic conversation passed between the two but Poseidon had turned his back to speak to Apollo who was sitting up looking even more exhausted than he had before he'd fallen asleep.

"Mind telling me why I feel like someone just ran me over with a semi?" Apollo whined looking as pathetic as possible. Poseidon snapped his fingers summoning a plateful of Ambrosia.

"Because something is up with you and Percy and Aphrodite won't tell me what."

"Huh?" Apollo tiredly nibbled on the food but even as Poseidon watched the sapphire blue eyes drifted shut. He nudged Apollo gently. "You can sleep later. I need to talk to you and Percy."

Percy hearing his name looked up ignoring Apollo's hand on his leg.. "You need me Dad?"

"After we read this chapter we're going to bed. But I before that I need to speak with you two and Aphrodite."

"_Is this about you snuggling with him?"_ Blackjack whispered whacking Percy in the back with his head.

"I told you we were not snuggling." Percy snapped at the horse.

"That's not what I saw." Luke giggled and Percy grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at the Son of Hermes who easily dodged it.

Apollo flashed a cocky grin before opening up his arms to Percy who hesitated before scooting and leaning against his shoulder. "I am only doing this because I am freezing and you radiate heat." Percy defended as Luke clutched at his sides laughing. The others only rolled their eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that Perce!" Nico called and Percy blushed turning to hide against Apollo's shoulder. Apparently when he was cold and cranky Apollo was perfect for cuddling with. Poseidon gave his son a smug look as Aphrodite walked over to them forming a shimmering wall of pink around the three gods, the demigod, and the pegasus.

"Okay let's have girl talk!" Aphrodite bounced onto the bed staring expectantly at Percy and Apollo. Percy lifted his head and gave a moody whine before snuggling back into his source of warmth. Apollo smiled looking down at the demigod and stroked the soft black hair. Poseidon smiled looking back and forth between the two. Maybe he would get his wish to have Apollo as a son or son-in-law he wasn't too picky.

"Uncle P says you know why I feel like I just got into a fight with a Titan." Apollo murmured allowing his chin to fall on top of Percy's head. Poseidon watched every movement carefully noting how relaxed his son seemed snuggled up against the Sun God. Maybe his little talk with Percy had done some good. Or was it just the Soul Chain already manipulating Percy's feelings?

"Look at you and Percy and tell me what you see."

Percy's eyes were still closed but he saw the way Apollo's eyes opened and heard him suck in a breath. "What is that?"

"An Αρχαία Ελληνικά."

Apollo and Percy exchanged confused looks. "What's a soul chain?"

Aphrodite looked at them smugly. "Something that I know and for you to find out."

Poseidon growled. "Don't play with them Aphrodite. This is about my boys and I will not allow you to withhold information. They need to at least understand what they've been thrown into."

The Love Goddess showed no fear of the glaring Sea God in front of her. "Please you won't harm me, because I am pretty sure I am the only person alive that knows what is going on between your son and Apollo."

Poseidon sighed pushing his temper back to see Apollo gazing at him with tired eyes. "Are you sure that you know what's going on? Because I don't and its confusing."

Aphrodite smiled at him patting his hand. "This is the only soul chain I've seen between a mortal and an immortal so I'm curious what are you feeling."

"Waves. I feel like I'm in the ocean with water swirling around me. But if I stop touching Perce it goes away."

Percy lifted his head sleepily. "Heat. Like liquid fire in my veins but it doesn't hurt. Its like when your freezing and you warm your hands over a fire and you can feel the heat soaking into you but only in my whole body."

"Pull away from each other." Aphrodite instructed.

Percy glared but did as he was told lifting his head off of Apollo's shoulder. Within 25 second he was all but trying to scramble onto Apollo's lap tears streaming down his face. His breath came in ragged gasp and he clung to Apollo instinctively. "What the fuck was that?" Apollo looked equally alarmed wrapping his arms around Percy protectively.

"Well that's interesting." Aphrodite looked at the pair like they were lab rats and Poseidon was really wishing he hadn't left his Trident on the other side of the room. He could stab the annoying ass Goddess with it.

"It hurt!" Percy whined hiding his face in Apollo's shoulder.

"Remember the time I somehow shot myself with my own arrow?" Apollo asked and Poseidon nodded. He was the one who had to hold Apollo down to remove the damn thing. "Well that just made that look pleasant."

"You mean this thing is going to cause my son pain?" Poseidon snapped.

"As long as he is touching Apollo he will be fine."

"My son can't live his life super glued to Apollo."

"He doesn't seem to mind."

Poseidon had to admit his son looked quite content sitting on Apollo's lap his eyes half lidded as he lounged against Apollo's chest. What happened to the kid who was throwing a fit because Apollo had doodled on his arm?

"Don't worry I'm sure after a few weeks they will be able to go without touching." Aphrodite reassured. "For now they can go a minute or so without touching without it really paining them. Apollo seems to get the worse of it because he's immortal, and I guess more likely to wander off."

"What causes a soul chain?" Percy asked his voice muffled by Apollo's chest.

"Nothing causes one. They are naturally occurring but very powerful. Even I can't control them. I don't even fully understand them. All I know is that once one is created they can't be broken. Like it or not Apollo and Percy are stuck together forever."

Poseidon saw Percy and Apollo exchange glances Percy looking slightly uncomfortable. "Does that mean as friends, siamese twins, lovers?" Apollo asked.

"Well you two will most likely develop romantic feelings for each other if you don't already have them." Aphrodite smirked as if she already knew they had some feelings for each other. "But you won't be able to be with anyone else without causing yourself severe pain. The pain you two were just in trying to move apart from each other? That was a mild dose of what you would get if you were intimate with another."

Apollo groaned. "Well there goes what I do with 95% of my time."

"Man-whore." Percy mumbled and Apollo playfully flicked his ear. Percy yipped clearly surprised, but Apollo laid a gentle hand on the side of his face and healed the redness and pain.

"I don't know much more and you two are different than most I have seen. So you two will have to figure out the rest on your own." She made to stand before looking at Poseidon who was struggling to wrap his head around the idea that like it or not he was getting Apollo as either another son or more likely a son-in-law. He just had to think that Percy and Apollo would be a good match.

"_Does this mean Sun Dude and Boss are gonna have foals?"_ Blackjack asked innocently from where he'd been standing trying to understand what was the problem.

Percy paled staring at his horse while Poseidon had to hide a smile. But he was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor when Apollo answered. "Actually that is a possibility. Its pretty rare but with enough of my godliness and some help from my sis the Goddess of childbirth I should be able to get my little Perce preggers."

"WHAT?" The Son of Poseidon yelled staring at the God.

"What? You don't honestly think you would be the dominate one in this relationship. God trumps demigod."

"I am just gonna go slam my head into a wall to get images of my son's sex life out of my head." Poseidon stalked off leaving the privacy shimmer but not before Aphrodite grabbed his arm. "I will not interfere with them. They shall find love on their own. The soul chain prevents outside influences." She walked out leaving her privacy wall up

Poseidon nodded thankful for that. He didn't want his baby forced into a relationship he didn't want. But at least Aphrodite couldn't mess with them. He looked back at his son and decided to give the pair a few minutes of privacy. This was a lot for him to take in he couldn't imagine what Percy was going through. He made it so the two and the horse were blocked out from the outside world so not even he could see in.

Percy was still sitting on Apollo's lap glaring. "Why do you think you would be dominate?"

As a way of answering Apollo pushed Percy lightly so the demigod fell off his lap and landed on the bed on his back Apollo moving with him. His hands were placed on either side of Percy's head their faces a half inch apart and their bodies pressed together but Apollo was careful to hold himself so that Percy felt none of his weight. "Maybe because I am way more powerful than you. I am more experienced. And I am more macho."

Percy was finding it hard to think of a comeback with Apollo's hot breath in his face. His breath smelled like citrus blowing in his face and far hotter than a normal humans. Apollo licked his lips and Percy found himself watching the movement of his tongue while Apollo grinned down at him watching Percy squirm.

"_Uh guys I don't think that's the proper mounting position."_ Blackjack piped up.

Apollo laughed throwing back his head so strands of golden blond hair tumbled into the sapphire blue eyes. "It is for humans."

"You can hear him?" Percy asked able to think coherently now that Apollo's face was not in his.

Apollo glanced over at Blackjack who was watching the scene intently his ears perked forward. "Are you the one talking?"

"_Boss I think you need a smarter mate. Your foals won't be very smart if he can't tell when a horse is talking to him." _Blackjack snorted.

"I've never had a conversation with a horse. I just figured it was that pesky little voice in my head making noise. Why can I talk to horses now? That's Poseidon's thing."

"Me." Percy guessed shifting slightly so he was more comfortable under Apollo. "The soul chain must be giving you some of my abilities."

"Hmm." Apollo dipped his head so he could stare into Percy's eyes smirking when Percy blushed. "Wonder what talents of mine you're gonna get."

Percy shrugged then did something that totally surprised the god. He flipped them a feat he wouldn't have been able to do if Apollo was paying attention. He leaned over Apollo his longish black hair just brushing against Apollo's cheek and forehead. He grinned. "Still think you're tougher than me?"

Apollo growled playfully and flipped them back. "Yes, I do." He lowered his head to skim his lips across Percy's neck.

Percy suddenly grinned and before Apollo could even comprehend what the little demigod found so amusing he was soaked with ice cold water. Spluttering he turned to glare at his Uncle. "I was having fun." He whined.

Percy laughed beneath him as Poseidon fixed his nephew with a stern glare. "I left you alone so you two could discuss the soul chain not for you to jump my son."

"He was asking for it." Apollo muttered thoroughly annoyed. He was enjoying himself even with the creepy horse watching.

Poseidon didn't buy it for some odd reason. "I would ask but I do not want to be plagued by nightmares about what your filthy mind is planning on doing to my sweet innocent baby."

Apollo stuck his tongue out while Percy flushed."I thought you approved of us."

"I do but that doesn't mean I want you to jump my son after only knowing him for an hour."

"I don't hear Percy complaining."

Apollo got another facefull of water before Poseidon snapped his fingers transporting them to the couch and in direct view of everyone. Percy turned beat red as Luke and Nico held onto each other laughing.

"I thought you weren't interested Perce? I thought you guys were only snuggling because you were cold?" Nico choked out between fits of laughter.

Percy squirmed underneath his soaking wet.. What the hell was Apollo? Not boyfriend. Friend? Pain in the ass soul chain partner? That sounded about right. "Can you let me up?" He asked after realizing there was no physical way for him to shove a god off.

"Nah. I am quite comfortable."

Percy decided to experiment on just how overprotective his father was. "Daddy!" Percy whined and the next thing Apollo knew was that he was whacked upside the head by a Trident. Huffing Apollo sat up dragging Percy into an upright position. Percy took one glance at the room and quickly hid his face against Apollo's shoulder realizing that every eye was on him. Apollo on the other hand gave a lazy grin. "What? I'm irresistable. Half an hour cuddling with me and you are in love with me. OWWW!" He glared down at Percy who was still curled into him but had decided to smack him upside the head. Honestly if his skull wasn't so thick he would be getting brain damage from all times he was getting hit today. Curious as to how Percy would react Apollo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted leaving only his shoulder and leg touching Percy.

Five...Four...Three...Two...One...

Percy's hand touched his face lightly and he tugged at the crossed arms. "Sorry" He whispered so softly it was only Apollo's god hearing that allowed him to make it out. Apollo grinned ducking his head to kiss Percy's hand. He decided he liked the shade of red Percy turned whenever he did something romantic.

"Not mad love. Even if I was I couldn't stay mad at those eyes."

"Can we keep this PG please?" Hermes yelled from his chair starting to worry his son would crack a rib if he didn't stop laughing. Nico being slightly more mature than his cousin had stopped laughing and was watching the scene seeming happy to see Percy with someone that could care for him. Thalia just looked confused. Wasn't Percy with Annabeth? And straight?

"Yes please. I do not want to see my twin being his usual man-whore self." Artemis yelped as she was hit square in the face by a ball of water. Percy glared at her. "I'm the only one allowed to call him a man-whore."

Apollo grinned at his sister smugly wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulder. "Keep that up Perce and I will definitely give the soul chain its way." He whispered to the demigod who flushed.

"Well its not fair of her to call you a man-whore when you won't be one anymore. I am not going to be in agonizing pain just so you can get laid. I'll turn you into a Ken doll first."

"_How can you have foals if Sun Dude is not able to mate you though?"_ Blackjack asked curiously.

Percy glared at his horse seeing his father looking embarrassed though Apollo was nodding along in agreement with the horse. He decided to speak in his head to Blackjack not wanting to cause Luke to pee himself with another round of laughter.

"_What is it with you wanting us to reproduce?"_

"_You care for him I can smell it and see it. If a mare likes a stallion they mate and have a foal. So why don't you do the same to let everyone know you that you belong to him. You don't want another stallion entering the herd and trying to steal you away do you?"_

"_Hehe even the horse thinks I'm the dominate one."_

"_Are you listening in on my private conversations?" _Percy thought angrily.

"_Well love you are kinda broadcasting your thoughts to anyone who wants to listen in. Your father is blocking his whole head off because he caught a glimpse of what you were thinking when I was on top of you. But I have been able to hear since I healed you. Soul linky thingy. I bet you could if you tried."_

"_No thanks I respect people's privacy like you should."_

"_But what's the fun in that?"_

"_Get out of my head."_

"_Hmm let me think about that... Nope."_

Annoyed now Percy willed a wave into existence and had it slam into Apollo knocking him back on the couch. He kneeled on him Riptide appearing in his hand. _"I said get out of my head."_

Apollo eyed the sword with interest. _"I didn't know you were into sharp objects in the bedroom good to know_."

Percy pressed the flat of Riptide's blade to Apollo's throat part of him noticing that no one was rushing to Apollo's aid like he thought they would.

Poseidon watched smugly pleased to see his son wasn't going to go the way of countless others and fall head over heels in love with Apollo and become mindless zombies only interested in sleeping with the god.

Apollo studied Percy's face realizing that he had pushed some button that was best left unpushed. _"Perce why do you have issues with people in your head? I won't screw around up there I was just curious as to what you were thinking."_

Percy concentrated realizing that he might as well let Apollo know. Those lovely books would rat him out. He took a deep breath and imagined himself pushing his thoughts towards Apollo. _"Something happened in the future that made it so I couldn't trust my own thoughts. Someone I was close to nearly got killed. After that I don't like feeling someone in my head."_

Apollo was silent before Percy felt waves of comfort and sympathy flow into him from Apollo. _"You wanna talk about it?"_

"_No."_

"_I'm sorry love. I was just messing around. I wouldn't have done it if I knew it would upset you. I won't do it again without your permission."_

Percy sat back and capped Riptide before settling down curled into Apollo's side. Their little spat over. Percy glanced up at his father and smirked. "Are we reading or not?"

Apollo snapped his fingers so the book flew into his hands before he tossed it to his sister. "Here."

Artemis opened the book as Poseidon settled down on the other side of his son. Percy shifted to curl into his father with Apollo's arm over his shoulder.

**3 GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS**

"Do I have competition?" Apollo whispered. Percy shook his head.

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"Where is the god damn satyr?" Poseidon snapped.

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"**

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom.**

"Great job watching my baby." Poseidon growled. "That thing shouldn't have let him out of his sight."

**Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

Poseidon smiled. "The most amazing woman I ever met. She gave me the center of my world." Poseidon smiled down at Percy planting a kiss on the pitch black hair.

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane **

**crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. **

"WHY IN HADES'S NAME DID YOU KILL HER FAMILY?" Surprisingly Hera yelled.

Zeus just stared blankly.

"You should really hit him with that Master Bolt more often. I think this is the first time I've been able to stand being in his company." Thalia commented.

**She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

Poseidon smiled at his son hugging him tightly. "I'd have to disagree with that though little Sea Prince. You were the best thing to ever happen to us."

Apollo nodded in agreement snagging Percy's hand and beginning to doodle on him again.

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

Apollo snapped his fingers so a picture of the three of them snuggling on the couch appeared in his hand and he handed it to Percy. "Now you do."

Percy smiled at him hugging his neck tightly. "Thanks."

"_I like Sun Guy."_ Blackjack commented nuzzling Percy's face affectionately.

"I love Sun Guy, too." Apollo commented earning a gentle tap on the head from Percy.

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

"Wow Uncle P, you really need to learn to be lost. 'Cause I can totally find you." Apollo poked Poseidon in the face.

Luke snorted as Poseidon moved to smack him. He slowly walked back over to his old seat leaning against the couch not seeing any signs of attack from Blackjack he sat down.

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe.**

Percy tensed at the mention of his stepfather and he leaned over to whisper in Apollo's ear. "Get ready to grab my dad."

Apollo looked at him worriedly.

**I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. "Eww. That sounds worse than Ares place. At least he cleans up before I come over."

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

Poseidon growled. "He's twelve. Where would he get money?"

**That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

"Definitely not." Aphrodite rolled her eyes examining her nails.

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret."**

**Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

"HE THREATENED WHAT?!" Poseidon roared Apollo didn't manage much better he grabbed Percy pulling him onto his lap. Poseidon's Trident was in his hand before he dropped it and grabbed Percy's face tightly between his hand. "Perseus tell me the truth. Did he ever hit you?"

Percy struggled in his father's grip refusing to meet his eyes. Apollo pushed up Percy's sleeves his eyes scanning the lightly tanned skin.

"Poseidon look." He snarled pointing out a number of faded circular scars up and down Percy's arms. He'd seen them when healing Percy but he hadn't thought anything of them. but now that he was looking for signs of abuse they were obvious. "That bastard burnt him with a cigar."

Poseidon grabbed his Trident and started blasting everything in sight. A hurricane bore down on Florida while the shores of every continent where hammered with thirty foot waves.

Blackjack snorted the pink of his nostrils showing._ "Someone hurt you Boss and you didn't tell me? I'll stomp them into a pancake!"_

Thalia and Nico ran to Percy's side as Apollo laid his hand against Percy's arm removing the scars.

Poseidon abruptly stopped destroying things and stalked over to the couch and pulled Percy onto his lap making sure Apollo had a hold of his hand. Nico and Luke leaned against his legs while Thalia leaned over the back of the couch to put a hand on his shoulder. "That is it. As soon as we are done with these books I am taking you with me to Atlantis. If Sally can't keep you safe from her own husband then I can't trust her to care for you."

"She did the best she could." Percy defended.

"No baby. If she allowed some man to abuse you she has no right to raise you. I can see your arms kiddo. There was no way she missed those." Poseidon reasoned trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"She had her reasons to stay with him." Percy whispered.

"If you mean the fact that your stepfather reeks of mortal you are wrong." Athena commented her eyes slightly sympathetic. "His scent would only hide you from weaker monsters nothing that Father or Lord Hades would send after you. Why do you think the Fury found you so easily? Not to mention the smell would only last a week or two before your father's scent overpowered it. Even from here I can smell the sea all over you. So by your mother sending you away to boarding school you had only a tiny bit of protection that wouldn't last. To me that does not make up in the slightest for allowing you to be abused."

Percy's face fell confusion and sadness clouding the sea green depths his bottom lip quivered. Apollo decided he had to act. He carefully leaned forward his eyes trying to show Poseidon that he wanted to help Percy and Poseidon nodded. "Check him over please. I need to talk to my brother on how we are handling that bastard."

"We'll help." Nico all but growled. "Perce is my big brother in everything but blood and no one messes with him without me feeding them to a hellhound. Thalia and Luke agree."

The four stalked over to Hades who had his pad of paper ready looking like Christmas had come early. Finally he had the perfect guinea pig to test all his new torture methods on.

Apollo on the other hand had carefully reached over and pulled Percy into his arms. "Come on Flipper lets go for a ride. I think I may be able to get us out of this stuffy old Throne Room so we can have some privacy."

Percy was too busy staring off into space so Apollo just scooped him up bridal style. Percy yipped surprised but before he could demand to be put down Blackjack was kneeling with his front legs bent so Apollo could put Percy on the horse's back carefully before swinging his leg over and scooting awkwardly up himself. Instinct took over and Percy tangled his fingers into the thick black mane his body tense. He calmed slightly feeling the heat of Apollo leaking through his shirt wherever Apollo touched him which was pretty much everywhere. Apollo was pressed against his back his chin resting on Percy's shoulder arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Alright Blackjack charge the door and try not to get us killed." Apollo tapped his sides lightly with his heels and Blackjack trotted forward before beginning to gain speed. The Throne Room's imposing doors barred their way but Blackjack didn't slow as he thundered forward and not for the first time in his life Apollo wondered why any sane man would ride a horse bareback. His crotch was seriously starting to hurt and they had gone all of ten strides. Apollo focused all his godly amazingness at the doors willing them to open. Blackjack cut the distance in half within a half second and yet the doors didn't open. Apollo wondered what would happen if they hit the door going thirty miles an hour and they didn't open. Would Blackjack become a horse splatter? Percy would be okay since Apollo would just grab him and yank him off the horse. He could shield him but not the horse too. But at the very last instant right when Blackjack's nose was an inch from the door they slammed out and Blackjack clattered out before flapping his wings and rising into the air.

"_You are so lucky those doors opened. I would have turned you into a gelding if they hadn't." _Blackjack muttered but Apollo could care less. He instructed the pegasus to fly around Olympus slowly before carefully turning Percy so he was facing backward. He wrapped his arms tightly around Percy pulling his head down onto his chest.

"Cry if you want I won't judge." Apollo whispered.

Percy snuggled against him sniffing. "I never thought that my mom was putting me in danger. She always said that sending me away was best."

"I don't know what she was thinking Perce, but she should have made sure you knew every story about every monster by heart, so you would know how to kill them if you ran into them. And she should have tried to keep you near the water. From the way Uncle P is acting she knew who he was. So why not have you near any body of water even a river would be better. That way Uncle P could have someone watching you. It isn't against the ancient laws for a God to send their minions to watch their children."

Percy didn't say anything for a long time as Blackjack flew in lazy circles. Apollo stroked Percy's hair as he felt tears wet his chest. He hushed him rubbing Percy's back soothingly. "Hey don't cry maybe she has a reason to stay with that asshole that we don't know. Let's look on the bright side though. I get to live in Atlantis with you. How are we decorating it? I was thinking lots of gold and blues."

Percy looked up tears still shining in his eyes. "Who said we were sharing a room?"

"Well not just a room. A bed too. Stuck together Flipper."

"Why do you keep calling me Flipper?"

"Easy one of my sacred animals is the dolphin just like your dad. Flipper is a dolphin. You link Uncle P and me just like a dolphin."

Percy blinked and Apollo brushed the tears from his face. Percy smiled weakly at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me out of there before I cried. Ares already thinks I'm weak and Nico always freaks out when I cry. I got to be strong for them and crying in front of them is bad."

"I honestly don't think Nico would care. But I get not wanting to cry in front of Ares. I did once and he tormented me for it until your dad threatened to shove that Trident somewhere."

Percy grinned picking up Apollo's hand and beginning to play with his fingers feeling the heat that was always present when touching Apollo increase. Even in the dead of winter in New York high above the city with the wind whipping around him Percy found he was quite warm. He turned back around on Blackjack's back so he was facing the way they were going settling back against Apollo's chest. Therefore he didn't see the mischievous grin on the God's face as he leaned forward. All he felt was hot breath on his neck followed by a sharp nip to the sensitive skin. He yipped nearly falling off of Blackjack as he scrambled as far from Apollo as he could with his arms around his waist. He clamped at hand to his neck.

"What the fuck was that?"

Apollo gave him the innocent eyes. "Nothing."

"You bit me you ass." Percy drew Riptide and used the reflective blade to check his neck. Other than a red mark and the faint imprint of Apollo's teeth his neck was fine, but he did bruise easy which this was sure to do. And the damn thing was right in the middle of his neck far too high up for the collar of his shirt to hide.

"You're mine." Apollo defended. "I don't want Hades kid trying to steal you so I'm marking you."

" First Nico is ten and I'm not a pedophile. Second Apollo you just met me a few hours ago. Just because you're stuck with me does not mean we are getting together." Percy tried to explain and he felt Apollo's arms leave his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Apollo's eyes sad the only contact between them was Apollo's chest touching his back.

"_Why did you yell at him?"_ Blackjack asked flicking his ears back. _"He smells sad."_

"_Because he bit me._" Percy replied telepathically

"_That's a sign of affection in horses. We bite each others neck during mating and we use are teeth to nibble on each other to groom them. He was being nice."_

"_We barely know each other. People don't just do that."_

"_Maybe he's trying to get to know you and biting is his way of showing he wants to be friends. I knew this stallion..."_

"_Blackjack I'm not a horse I don't think this will help."_

"_Well what's the problem? He's a good strong looking person would probably have good strong foals. What else could you want in a mate?_

"_Um maybe being the opposite sex. I don't even know if I'm gay. I did have a girlfriend if you remember."_

"_Yeah and I didn't like her. So you want him to stop trying to mate you until you know?"_

"_Yeah. I need time to think."_

"_Well here is what I would do. Pin your ears at him and then charge him.. When he runs to get away pee on his hay. Then calmly walk back to your hay."_

"_That's it I'm going to go find a person to talk to about relationships."_

"_What did I say wrong?"_

Percy shook his head and turned to look at Apollo biting his lip. It was no secret he sucked when it came to relationships. But he had to say something. Apollo was staring off into space his eyes dark and he was gnawing on his bottom lip. Percy instantly began to feel like a dick. He shouldn't have snapped at Apollo. His father had warned him this was how the God acted.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't know what I'm thinking. I just got yanked out of the future, learned that my mom put me in danger, that my Dad apparently is overprotective, and I got soul chained to you. Its a lot to take in. I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you I'm saying I don't know. Give me a chance to think about it 'k?"

Apollo's eyes softened. "Well I don't do slow and I have no patience whatsoever so we are gonna have to compromise. We are stuck touching each other so you gotta let me have a little fun."

Percy looked at Blackjack for support and the horse nodded tossing his mane encouragingly. "Fine but no biting. My Dad is gonna think you attacked me when he sees this." He brushed his fingers over the already bruising bite mark. Can you get rid of it?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Did you miss the whole rant I had about how lazy I am? I would not go through the trouble of leaving a bite mark just to heal it."

Percy glared. "Can you just make this slightly easier on me please?"

Apollo melted at the sea-green eyes but he was also stubborn and decided to try and get his way one last time. "Fine but only if I can leave another on your shoulder where no one will see it."

Percy sighed realizing that he was backed into a corner. "Fine but we need to work out boundaries first. No biting me in front of people or where marks are visible."

Apollo snapped his fingers so a pad of paper appeared in front of him and wrote down **LOOPHOLES**

_*Can bite in private on shoulder or any clothed area._

"No kissing me."

'What about on the hand?" Apollo turned the sad puppy dog eyes on him.

"Fine just not on the lips."

_*Can kiss anywhere but the lips_

"No sitting on me."

"But you can still sit on me?" Apollo asked and Percy nodded.

"_No mating on the back of the horse." _Blackjacked added. _"I'm all for you two mating I just don't wanna witness it."_

_*Can have sex just not on the pegasus. _

Apollo added after Percy only flushed and hid his face against Apollo's shoulder. "I'll agree to that one boy. As long as you don't talk Flipper here into peeing on my food."

Percy turned scarlet. "Oh My Gods you heard that?"

"Did you forget the whole I can now understand horses chat?" Apollo asked.

Blackjack snorted clearly amused. _"What about sleeping? You guys forgot the sleeping boundaries?"_

"Well like Apollo said we have to share a bed now I guess." Percy flushed again. "But as long as he's wearing clothes I don't care."

_*Socks count as clothing._

_*Can sleep whatever position I want._

Percy smiled threading his fingers into Apollo's hands. This was way easier than he thought. He couldn't believe Apollo was happily agreeing and even taking notes so he didn't forget the rules. "Alright you can add a few things and I'll see if I agree."

Apollo considered letting the less appropriate part of his mind make suggestions but decided against it. He didn't want to piss Percy off. "I can hold you 24/7 and never have to let you go."

"Deal." Percy hugged his neck surprising Apollo. How the demigod twisted around on the horse without falling was beyond him. Had to be Poseidon's genes kicking in. Apollo squeezed him back tightly feeling as if waves were washing over him. It was strangely pleasant in a weird sort of way.

"I can hold your hand."

Percy considered before nodding.

"_You can have adorable little foals for me to play with!" _Blackjacked tried to slip in.

Apollo nodded smirking while Percy turned his glare on the horse. "One more word from you and I will feed all the sugar cubes to Tempest." He threatened.

Blackjack snorted in alarm but shut up.

"Aww why did you do that?" Apollo asked. "He is very helpful. Blackjack as Percy's dominate I will keep him from giving your sugar cubes to another horse."

Percy threw him a betrayed look as Blackjack gave a playful little buck. _"I love you Lord Apollo. I am very glad Boss found such an amazing, fair, understanding, handsome, person to be his dominate."_

"Why does everyone think if we do hook up I'd be the submissive?" Percy asked.

"Because I am a God Perce it just makes sense." Apollo explained lightly. "Anyways back to our rules. Can I still doodle on you?"

Percy still seemed annoyed but he nodded looking down at his right arm which was barely visible under all the Sharpie. It was kinda sweet and it kept Apollo quiet.

"Can I still play with your hair?"

Percy nodded easily. He did enjoy his hair played with.

"You know you could talk. The nodding is getting old." Apollo nuzzled Percy's ear as he spoke letting his hotter than normal breath caress Percy's skin. Being the Son of the Sea God Percy ran colder than your average person leaving him even more sensitive to Apollo's hot breath. "You didn't say I couldn't breath on you." Apollo teased.

Percy was flushing his brains feeling like someone had decided to make scrambled brains. Before Apollo could pull anything else though Blackjack bucked beneath them.

"_Hey what did I say about mating on my back?"_

This time Apollo blushed alongside Percy. "Sorry Blackjack." They both whispered.

The equine snorted. "_Whatever. Boss your sire says I have to bring you two back. So you got five minutes until we land I will become temporarily oblivious to anything going on back there. But I swear to Hades if anything pokes me Sun Dude is gonna go for a free fall."_

Apollo didn't need any more urging. "You said I could bite you."

Percy flushed. "What do I do?"

"Just trust me." Apollo leaned forward returning to his nuzzling. Percy shivered slightly and Apollo lightly kissed his way down Percy's neck until his lips rested over the bite mark. He considered just leaving it there but he valued his male parts where they were and without a trident sticking out of them. Gently he licked the bruised skin and Percy jumped startled but the hot saliva on his skin. The skin shimmered golden for a split second before the sparkle died leaving perfectly unblemished skin behind. Percy whimpered slightly as Apollo removed his mouth to inspect the mark to ensure it was completely gone. Both of them were breathing heavy as Apollo felt like waves were pounding him from all directions and he was sure he heard water roaring in his ears while Percy was pretty sure if he looked down he would be on fire because there was no way that much heat could be in his veins just from the soul chain.

"Hey did you know my spit heals? I never knew that." Apollo asked curious to see what Percy would do if he acted. Percy just whined and grabbed the Sun God by his hair pushing his head back to his neck. Apollo grinned before going back to planting gentle kissed up and down Percy's neck. Right now he figured he could leave hickeys up and down Percy's neck and the godling wouldn't notice but he wasn't going to tempt fate with Poseidon. He pushed Percy's shirt collar to the side so he could access to his shoulder. Percy shivered as the cold air touched his skin but the heat radiating from Apollo quickly chased it away. Almost lazily Apollo licked Percy's shoulder in his selected spot right next to his collarbone in between gentle kisses. Percy moaned slightly and Apollo was pretty sure that he was about ready to go flying if Blackjack was serious about the whole poking thing. Lightly he scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin pleased that his saliva seemed to want to leave a mark since it did nothing to heal it. He spent a moment nibbling lightly on Percy's skin before planting one final kiss and then biting down. Percy jumped at the quick burst of pain as Apollo sucked lightly causing the demigod to moan.

"_That's it the pony is getting poked."_ Blackjack reared backwards in mid-air causing Percy to slip from his back and crash into Apollo's chest. The Sun God stubbornly kept his lips on Percy's shoulder as they fell all of four feet before his back slammed into the stairs leading to the Throne Room Percy safely on his chest. Panting Apollo finally let go and watched as Percy's skin turned bright red. Oh that was so leaving a mark. Apollo looked up at his demigod smiling slightly when all of the sudden Percy growled and before the God could move Percy's lips brushed against his neck. He froze surprised as Percy kissed his neck. Apollo mewed trying to figure out what had just happened. How did he end up pinned to the ground? Percy's mouth on his neck though quickly chased away any thoughts of how his soon to be submissive was taking charge. Percy's mouth was a little clumsy on his neck but Apollo couldn't care. He didn't care if it was the soul chain or he was just really into Percy but he didn't want it to stop. Almost timidly Percy nipped his neck just hard enough that he felt the sting. Apollo whined arching into him and Percy licked the slightly aching bite mark before locking his mouth over it and sucking.

"WHAT IN HADES'S NAME IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" A female voice screeched and Apollo felt Percy instantly stop his attempts to make a hickey on the god. Apollo glared at his sister while Percy looked like he was going to catch fire as he tried to hide against Apollo's chest.

"Well sis I was having a very nice time until you had to spook Flipper with your big mouth."

Artemis glared right back before sticking her head in the Throne Room door and yelling. "Poseidon please come look at your son."

The God of the Seas ran out of the Throne Room looking on the verge of a panic attack. "What's wrong? Is Percy hurt? Blackjack won't tell me where they are. All he's doing is whining about how he does not get enough sugar cubes to put up with being poked."

Artemis only pointed at the pair still lying on the ground. It took all of three seconds for Poseidon to spot the rapid breathing and the flush on both faces despite the freezing air. And another whole second before he saw the very large bite mark on Percy's shoulder since Perce hadn't bothered to pull up his shirt before jumping Apollo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" He didn't move closer so Apollo got the sense he knew what it was but just in case he decided to clarify.

"That Uncle P is a bite mark. I wanted to make sure everyone knew who Percy belonged to so I bit him with his permission."

Who knew Gods could turn such interesting shades of red then green? Without a word he turned around and stalked back inside muttering about how a certain Sun God should have been castrated. Or made to become a monk.

Apollo laughed as his sister stayed outside clearly to make sure they didn't go back to their little biting/hickey session. Apollo sighed knowing his fun was over for now. But he couldn't resist planting a kiss lightly on Percy's cheek. "Come on angel eyes lets get back inside before my bits freeze off."

Artemis ewwed which only encouraged her brother to act up. Percy shook his head against Apollo's chest not saying a word but Apollo could guess what the issue was."Come on Flipper you won't die of embarrassment I promise. Your dad is more likely to puke when he opens his mouth then tell everyone what we were doing and Artemis knows if she breathes a word of this to anyone until you're comfortable with us I will slice her vocal cords. And I'm a doctor so I can do that legally. At least I think I can. Hmm I may need a lawyer."

It did the trick and Percy giggled. Apollo kissed his cheek again before lightly kissing his little love bite and pulling Percy's shirt over it. He could feel the hickey on his neck and wasn't shy to let it be seen so he didn't bother healing it. Standing he pulled Percy to his feet with him keeping their fingers entwined so they didn't piss the soul chain off. Percy staggered slightly on his feet and the sea-green eyes flickered to Apollo's sapphire for answers.

"Easy Flipper. You're a touch light headed from me. Nothing to worry about. Here I'll help." Without waiting for an answer Apollo leaned down and swept his legs out from under him so he was cradling Percy to his chest bridal style.

Percy glared at him squirming. "Put me down you're embarrassing me!"

"Tough. You look drunk trying to walk and I didn't even kiss you. So until I can trust that you will not fall flat on your face because you're so intoxicated by me then I shall put you down. And seeing how I plan on spending the rest of forever making your drunk off of me you will never touch floor again. Well unless we're too busy to find a bed." He winked ignoring the sounds of retching from his twin and the flush on Percy's face he carried the little demigod inside. "Aww don't pout my little Cuddle Muffin. I don't like the sad face." He smiled down at Percy who seemed to have decided that Apollo wasn't setting him down any time soon so he might as well pout. He just turned the sulking up a notch at the nickname.

"You look like Smurfette when you do that." Apollo informed him and Percy instantly straightened his face much to the amusement of the God.

Poseidon had his Trident in hand as Apollo carried his son across the room Blackjack standing beside the couch. No one dared to make any noise but Luke, Ares, Hermes, and Nico were rolling around on the floor in fits of silent laughter. Hades was staring open mouthed at Apollo's neck which he held proudly and highly visible. Poseidon opened his arms up so he could take his son back leaving Percy only holding onto Apollo's hand while he snuggled into his father's chest throwing dirty looks at Apollo as if the Sun God had decided to give himself a hickie that was causing them to get looked at. Apollo rolled his eyes before looking at his sister. "Well lets read. I'm sure we have all the plotting done to how we are murdering that sick bastard down so I wanna know what else happens that I have to protect my little Snuggly Bums from."

This time Ares and Luke couldn't hold in their giggles. Aphrodite glared at them before giving both a kick in the ribs. "Oh shut up you two. Unless you know how confusing it is to be in a Soul Chain you are not allowed to speak. These two are destined to stick together no matter what and it makes it rough on an already sweet loving man like Apollo." She glared at Ares as if daring him to say he was sweet or loving. "The poor thing must be so confused. Their souls are recognizing the others and they are wanting to connect intimately but their brains are saying they barely know each other and that making love is not right so soon in their relationship.

"Can we please stop talking about my son's sex life? I already had to hear if from the horse." Poseidon begged.

Percy was even brighter red then his father. "Can we just read the stupid book?" He asked his voice muffled by Apollo's shoulder.

"Its gone. It left my hand as soon as idiot broke down the door." Artemis explained.

"On it!" Apollo snapped his fingers so the door went flying shut with the familiar red glow. The book popped back into his sister's hand and giving him an odd look she went back to reading.

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

Snarls erupted from Poseidon, Hermes, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, and even Artemis looked upset. Apollo didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms territorially around Percy's waist.

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

**"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

"Hades three more for your list. They didn't help my child."

The King of the Underworld obeyed.

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

Apollo kissed Percy's hair. "I love your temper." He whispered.

**"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

"Please the Sea Spawn is most likely brilliant next to this man." Athena snapped.

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

"Perce how old were you when you started boarding school? Because no normal child is able to have all their things shoved in a small closet easily." Poseidon asked.

"Mom started sending me away when I was six. She said it was better for me to be away."

Poseidon and Apollo shared glances understanding passing between them. Percy was going to be babied by them. Spoiled rotten.

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

Hades hid behind his shield but Poseidon was busy. Apollo had decided Percy needed to eat again and the pair were busy coaxing the demigod to nibble on some toast.

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and**

**change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

Percy shifted uncomfortably wondering if his father and Apollo was right. Had his mother put him in danger? He made the mistake of opening his mouth to ask only to get a bite of toast shoved in.

**"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

"She hasn't seen you since Christmas? I see you more often than that and I'm banned from seeing you, Why didn't she visit you for Easter or something." Poseidon asked.

Percy shrugged his toast tasting like old socks in his mouth.

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

"Oh so now she has the time for her child. But she forgets about him all year?" Thalia asked.

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

**I gritted my teeth.**

As did half the Throne Room.

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

"I'm starting to wonder if they were meant for eachother." Artemis commented watching the boy push his half eaten slice of toast away and lay so his head was in his father's lap and his feet in Apollo's

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

Poseidon looked at Athena the gray meeting green. "May I ask a favor of you Lady Athena?"

The Wisdom Goddess nearly choked on her Nectar she was so shocked to hear Poseidon sound so polite to her. "What do you want Poseidon?"

"Since I'm taking Percy to live with me he will need a teacher. Can you find someone that will be able to teach a demigod and will be understanding of his needs? I don't think a mortal teacher will fully understand what my child needs."

Athena nodded. "I shall look into it. It may be a good idea for those of us with children that are too powerful to be in the outside world. We could set up a warded school for them to live in." She drifted off as her odd Atheness took over.

**Until that trip to the museum …**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets.**

**"Did something scare you?"**

**"No, Mom."**

**I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

"She was clear sighted. She knew what would happen if Zeus found out about him. She must have seen the weather and knew that I was preparing for war. She should have gotten him to safety." Poseidon snapped. Apollo kissed his Soul chain partner's head. That mortal was all his to handle.

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

**"Three nights—same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

"She's letting that bastard keep my son from the sea? How else am I suppose to visit him? To watch over him?" Poseidon asked.

"Maybe she was afraid you would speak to him and find out what his home life is like and take him?" Hera suggested sounding angry. She didn't hate all heros she just hated the ones that proved that her husband didn't love her enough to be loyal. And seeing Percy all curled up with his father and soul partner even she felt her heart soften towards him.

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

**I wanted to punch him, **

Poseidon nodded happily. "Yes, baby you punch him before Daddy rips him into tiny little pieces and feeds him to a pirahna."

**but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

"If that bastard keeps you from the ocean I will... Hades? What torture method is he not alreadysigned up for?"

Hades checked his list. "You haven't force fed him a rat and had the rat eat its way out of him while he's alive. Of course we'd have to find a way to get the poisons out of the rat's system. Don't want the poor little thing to die after it has done us such a great service."

"I'll heal it. "Apollo offered. "You want a pet rat my little Stud Muffin?" He looked at Percy who was trying to sleep in his lap. The demigod gave a moody whine and snuggled closer to Apollo totally oblivious to his new nickname.

Nico was turning purple with the effort it was taking to not laugh. Luke was pinned to floor with Thalia's hand over his mouth keeping him from saying something. Aphrodite clapped her hands looking back and forth between the two couples.

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money.**

**That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

Ares nodded his head seeming to approve that the kid was that fast to want to fight. But it was very difficult for him to be impressed by him since Percy looked like a little boy snuggled between his father and Apollo.

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

"Awww!" The half the room on Percy's side whined except Luke who was still lying flat on his back with Thalia straddling his waist trying to gag him.

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

**"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

"What a complete and utter waste of space." Athena looked disgusted.

**He went back to his game.**

Poseidon planted a kiss on Percy's hair.

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about...**

**whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

"GRAB PERCY. TAKE HIM TO OCEAN. THROW HIM IN THE OCEAN. LET ME PROTECT HIM!" Poseidon instructed.

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

"Hephaestus want a new car?" Poseidon asked. "I'm gonna have Hermes steal it. Let the bastard feel some emotional pain."

The God of Blacksmiths and Fire rolled his eyes.

"Its a beautiful car but there isn't enough bleach in the world to get that thing's stench off of it." Apollo commented.

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

**Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

"Hades add having his eyes poked out by sea gulls to the list." Artemis ordered shocking everyone except her twin. He knew that as soon as she saw that Percy was with him that the little Demigod would gain her protection to.

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. **

"WHAT?" Zeus roared from his Throne. Apparently the effects of the Master Bolt had wore off. He looked around seeing the demigod lying in his son's lap. "He should not have been able to do that."

Poseidon smirked. "What's the matter brother? Scared at how powerful my little baby is?"

Zeus glared but his attention was drawn to Percy who was now sitting up in his father's lap so he could move closer to Apollo.

"You cold little Sea Prince?" Poseidon asked completely ignoring his brother. Percy nodded and Apollo wrapped his arm tighter around him kicking up the heat while Poseidon summoned a few blankets to wrap around his son's shoulders tucking him in. Apollo nipped his neck lightly and Percy yipped.

"Not in public." Percy whined but felt his body heat up as the Soul Chain poured heat into him. Apollo just smiled smugly as Aphrodite squealed.

**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

"I love that place." Poseidon murmured.

**I loved the place.**

Father and son exchanged smirks.

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

"Your right little one." Poseidon hugged his baby.

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work**

**disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

The Gods and Goddesses nodded. "Blue was Zeus's color. Green is Uncle P's and mine is gold so you should be in love with green or gold. Not blue." Apollo informed his demigod.

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"Good. Use that rebellious streak to get my son to me."

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop. **

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

Poseidon hugged his son tightly. "Ask anything you want. I will not keep secrets from you baby."

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

Eyes turned to compare the two. Percy did look just like a younger clean shaven version of his father. Poseidon beamed pleased that his son looked so much like him. It let people know that he was a son of the Sea God and not to be messed with.

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He**

**would be so proud."**

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

Poseidon turned to his son leaning his forehead against Percy's. "I am proud of you baby. You are the center of my Universe. I don't care what your grades are or if you get kicked out of every school in the country. You are a brave, sweet, loving, amazing child Percy. I am lucky to have such a great son. Don't ever doubt my love for you or how proud I am to call you my child."

Percy sniffed and tackled hugged his father burying his head against his father's broad chest. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too my little Sea Prince."

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

**"But... he knew me as a baby."**

**"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

"WHAT?" Poseidon yelled. "I was with her when she gave birth. I had Theseus let Cerebus out of the Underworld the day she went into labor so I could stay with her while my idiot brothers tried to get the mutt back into the Underworld."

Hades glared at his brother. "I knew I hadn't left the gate open. Do you realize how long the lecture I got from Zeus was? I nearly jumped into Tartarus to escape him."

"Tough I needed to be there when my precious boy was born. Perseus Allen Jackson born August 18th birth weight nine pounds six ounces. You came out screaming and throwing a fit worthy of a God little one. Look I have pictures." He snapped his fingers so a few pictures of himself holding a squirming little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The child's eyes were open showing the sea-green eyes. Percy flushed as the pictures were handed to Apollo who laughed before tossing them to Nico and from there they made a trip around the room only Dionysus not bothering to look. Even Zeus examined them but he didn't grin or coo like the others.

"Dad!" Percy complained.

"I have been waiting two years to show you off baby. Wait til I get the photo albums out." Poseidon teased. "I want everyone to see how proud I am to have such an amazing son."

Percy grinned against his father's neck. As Artemis started reading again.

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me …**

"I can't believe she never told you. No wonder you had so many Daddy issues when we met." Thalia whispered and Poseidon tightened his grip on Percy.

"Don't worry Dad I know how much you love me now."

**I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean**

**voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

"Not now. You will be living with me."

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

"HE IS NOT SAFE!" Apollo yelled surprising everyone. Apollo was normally to calm to have a screaming fit. That was Poseidon's thing.

**"Because you don't want me around?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

"If she cared about him she'd grab him by the scruff of the neck and dump him in the ocean so his father could care for him." Hera added.

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave**

**Yancy.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I**

**thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

"What is this woman's reasoning? It not her that's attracting monsters its Percy. There are monsters all over the world not just in Manhattan." Athena asked.

"Maybe she thought if he wasn't near Olympus I wouldn't find him. Which makes no sense since my sky is everywhere." Zeus reasoned.

**"Safe from what?"**

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

"Must have been one of my Cyclops checking on him." Poseidon commented pleased that he was at least watching his son in the future.

**Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

Poseidon began to examine his son from sign of snake bites with Apollo's aid. Percy rolled his eyes. This was gonna get old fast.

Zeus on the other hand was staring at the demigod. "How did he do that? Only my Hercules has ever done that."

"Better question is who sent snakes after Percy." Athena pointed out. "Hera sent them after Hercules when he was a baby."

"I wouldn't try to kill Poseidon's boy. I only attempt to murder my husband's children." Hera quickly stated as Poseidon raised his Trident to blast her.

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword.**

**But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

"I wanted to be close to you. It was the only place I had a connection to you." Percy whispered and Poseidon held him close.

"You are my son. We always have a connection baby."

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And just... I just can't stand to do it."**

"How is sending him to Camp Half-Blood any different then sending him off the boarding school? At least then someone might notice if a monster is trying to eat him." Ares asked.

**"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

"Is this book trying to make you look like a bad father?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, because it should be making out Airhead Zeus and you as the bad fathers." Luke muttered Thalia pounced on him again. Confusion flashed in Hermes eyes but he didn't say anything as Thalia gagged Luke with Nico's help.

**"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I**

**couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

"She could visit at the edge of the boundary line or have Percy meet her on a beach. Nothing would attack him on my territory." Poseidon commented.

**"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more**

**questions she would start to cry.**

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

All eyes turned towards the was looking at his feet again while Zeus and Poseidon bristled glaring at each other.

Blackjack snorted pawing the floor. _"I'd stomp the bird into little tiny pieces for you My Lord."_

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

An arrow thudded against Zeus's chair followed by a ball of water. Percy and Apollo glared. "Even if you defeat Dad you got to deal with me." Percy snarled.

"And I will follow the man who loves me and the father of my Soul Chain over you." Apollo snarled.

Zeus would always claim he did not gulp. He knew his son didn't care for him but he was shocked to see the raw hatred in Apollo's eyes. That was new.

**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

"Anything is possible Percy when these two are fighting." Hestia whispered looking at her brothers. Poseidon and Zeus shot each other glares.

"Maybe Zeus isn't the only with a flair for dramatics." Artemis commented before getting drenched. She glared at Percy who was now sitting on her brother grinning.

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

"Please be a useful Satyr that just looks like Grover. Or better yet some magical shapeshifter I had take Grover's form so Percy would trust it so my son could have a decent protector." Poseidon begged oblivious to the 'Are youcrazy?' looks everyone was giving him.

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

**My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

"That lovely Uncle Hades decided you should be eaten alive by an overgrown bat." Ares piped up.

Hades glared at his nephew who was grinning smugly as this turned Poseidon and Apollo's glares back on him.

Luke tried to yell something around his gag but Nico was sitting on his legs and Thalia his chest making it difficult.

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

**"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be...**

Apollo felt the tension in the room so he had to be his usual bubbly self. "You were looking below the waist on some satyr but you barely touch me." Just because he could Apollo started his best crocodile tears causing Poseidon to pull his son away which left the perfect area for Apollo to fling himself in Percy's lap making sure his "sobs" were very loud.

Percy looked at him awkwardly before patting his head like he was a dog that just got sprayed by a skunk. Apollo crawled his way up Percy's chest so he could fling his arms around the demigods neck. "I love you and you're cheating on me with a goat. How could you?" He wailed.

"What do I do?" Percy mouthed to his father.

"He's your soul chain. You deal with him."

Percy flushed feeling all eyes on him even Luke who was still gagged but sitting up. He bit his lip and tried to pat Apollo's head again but all he got was his neck nearly choked. Finally he gave up and kissed Apollo's neck lightly making his way down to the hickey and nipping it lightly. It had the desired result since Apollo moaned quickly shutting up and stopping with his crying. Poseidon abruptly stood up and stalked over to the wall staring at it with his finger's in his ears. He was going to either vomit or kill Apollo.

Apollo growled low in his throat before pinning Percy beneath him and nipping his shoulder. He went to make another mark on the demigod when he was doused with water.

"What?" The two whined breathless looking at the Sea God.

"I am not watching my son get bit by his boyfriend right next to me. Now sit up and lets finish the chapter."

Artemis quickly started reading while Percy gave his dad a glare before sitting on Apollo's lap. '

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"**

"You won't be able to outrun it." Luke whispered. "Thalia and I would know." He shoved Thalia off his waist and moved away from her. He found himself standing next to Artemis. She looked at him as he sat down at her feet but didn't say a word.

**Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his**

**shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"So he's a satyr like we thought. Now excuse me I'm getting my little demigod to bed. He needs to sleep." Apollo helped Percy stand before he half-dragged him to the Throne Room door opening it with a burst of light from his hand. Poseidon ran a hand warily over his face. "Blackjack follow them please. Make sure they sleep and don't do anything else."

"_On it my Lord."_ The pegasus trotted after them. As the door swung shut Aphrodite turned grinning at the Sea God.

"So you sent the horse that obeys your son without question and approves of their relationship to chaperone? I guess you're anxious to be a grandfather again."

Poseidon face palmed and started hitting his head into a wall.

_**How did you guys like it? Next chapter isn't a chapter read it is starting to work more on both Percy/Apollo and starting Artemis/Luke with lots of adorable Nico thrown in! Please review and I'll see you guys next Wednesday with a new chap! Review and please please call the Feds on V.L Crawford. Percy wants his daddy home. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edited on 8/18/13 to remove Author's note.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Jake Abel. The way you can tell I own Jake Abel is by pulling down his pants and seeing if "Property of Demonic Hope" is branded on his ass. Which is totally legal. I think... **_

Percy had no clue where they were going as Apollo led him through the streets of Olympus. The air was frigid but between his personal heater in Apollo and the Soul Chain pouring heat into him he was toasty warm. He heard Blackjack following them and rolled his eyes. Did his dad really not trust him?

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"My place. Way better then staying with your dad. He'd probably have you in a baby crib in his room so he could make sure his little boy was okay. My place has a king size bed and is way awesomer."

"Oh. Does it have a stable because we have a stalker with hooves?"

Apollo glanced behind him to see Blackjack following. "Is he housebroken? I guess he could stay in the game room if he is."

"_I am not a dog I'm a horse. But the game room sounds okay. Do you have sugar cubes?"_

Apollo stopped and turned to pet the horse. "Make you a deal. I got five pounds of carrots, a bucket of sweet feed, a bale of T&A hay, plus a bowl of sugar cubes if you don't do your job as a spy."

"_Deal!" _

Percy laughed hugging the horse. "You are the most loyal horse on the planet aren't you?"

"_Yep! Wait was that sarcasm?"_

"Yes." Percy rubbed his shoulder as Blackjack headbutted him.

Apollo led them the through the last few streets to his place. It reminded Percy of the Apollo cabin at camp. It was two story house the glowed gold in the setting sun with a very familiar car sitting out front.

"I love that thing!" Percy grabbed Apollo's hand and dragged the God towards the red Maserati Spyder.

Apollo patted his car as his Soul Chain partner all but drooled over the sleek red car. "Wanna go for a ride?" He offered seeing the way Percy was looking at the Sun Chariot.

Percy hesitated and Apollo could see fear flickering in the sea green eyes. He could guess why. "Don't worry my father won't blast you out of the sky if you're with me. Its pointless. I'd protect you and it would just be a waste of time."

"Okay then. But if a lightning bolt blast me I'm kicking your ass in."

"_What about me?_" Blackjack asked.

"Let's get you settled in and then we'll go." Apollo led the way inside and Percy gasped. The front half of the house was wide open with sweeping walls that were clearly Greek. The carpet under his feet was a shining gold in color with the walls white with pale red trim. A state of the art kitchen that looked as if it had never been touched was in one corner with a large island with marble counters. A living room all decked out with 92' Plasma Tv, video game systems, a badass sound system. The walls on that side of the room that were not covered by the TV were filled with shelves that seemed to be made of gold. Stacked on each was CD, vinyl records, cassettes, and every other thing music had ever been recorded on. Despite how amazing the room looked to a music geek it just reminded him of Apollo. Clothes were thrown over the couch and the place looked like a hurricane had come through dumping papers with half written songs and poetry all over the place instead of rain. Percy walked two feet into the room before nearly breaking his neck tripping over a guitar that was half buried under a batch of paper and a red hoodie. It was only Apollo holding his hand that kept him on his feet.

"I think I need to clean up huh?"

"That would be nice. Who knows what is living in here." Percy nudged a pile of paper with his foot.

Apollo grinned sheepishly and snapped his fingers. Papers set themselves on fire helpfully while clothes zoomed upstairs folding themselves as they did. "There all better. Let's get the horse settled."

Blackjack sniffed the carpet._ "I don't sleep on the floor."_

Apollo created tarps from thin air and laid them down on the floor one handed since he couldn't let go of Percy. He then willed the tarps to be covered in pine shavings. A bucket of water appeared in the corner followed by the promised food.

"How is that?"

"_Perfect. Have fun guys."_ Blackjack buried his muzzle in the bucket of sweet feed. Apollo and Percy walked side by side their fingers threaded together. With no one to see them Percy was relaxed. He didn't blush or try to keep some distance between them. He walked as close to Apollo as possible his shoulders brushing up against the God's every few seconds.

The Sun Chariot glowed faintly in the night as Apollo opened the driver's side door and got in. Percy hesitated clearly trying to figure out how to get around the car to the passenger side without letting go of Apollo. But of course the God had his own idea. His free arm shot out to wrap around Percy's waist and he tugged the demigod into the car and onto his lap before slamming the door and starting the engine. Percy squirmed in his lap but soon settled down as he realized escape was impossible. Apollo could feel how tense Percy was as the chariot began to roll forward and he planted a kiss on Percy's neck.

"Trust me." Apollo whispered and Percy gulped before nodding.

Giving Percy a reassuring smile Apollo stomped on the accelerator causing the car to leap forward and into the sky. Apollo drove with his left hand his right wrapped around Percy's waist. Percy's remained tense but slowly Apollo felt him relax as no evil lighting bolts blasted them out of the sky. They drove west out of pure habit and mortals gazed up open mouthed as the sun decided to make an appearance in the middle of the night. Percy leaned back against his chest his longish black hair tickling Apollo's face. He didn't speak for a while and Apollo wondered if Percy was mad at him but found it unlikely. He could just read Percy's thoughts, but he had promised to give him so privacy, and he wasn't screwing with the trust he was working his ass on trying to gain.

Finally after half of Manhattan passed beneath them Percy spoke. "What are you thinking?"

"Trying to figure out what your thinking." Apollo leaned his chin on Percy's shoulder before lazily nuzzling Percy's neck.

"Apollo can I ask you something?"

The Sun God frowned not liking Percy's tone. It was too sad. Too pathetic. But he wasn't saying no to Percy. "Sure."

"Why me? Why do you want to be with me?"

Apollo kissed his neck lightly causing Percy to shiver. "Are you asking if I would be interested in you if not for the Soul Chain?"

The demigod nodded refusing to meet Apollo's eye.

"Percy you're sexy as hell. You have the most amazing eyes ever. And I love your smile. Its adorable. I love the way you blush whenever I touch you. The way you look so innocent when I kiss your neck. You're the only person that's ever pinned me and tried to be the dominate." Apollo hugged Percy tightly and nipped his neck lightly. Percy jumped hitting the steering wheel and for a second the sun chariot was diving towards the ground. Apollo jerked on the wheel looking down to make sure that nothing was on fire. Percy blushed as Apollo continued with his compliments . "Percy I am the God of Prophecy so I do have some idea what I'm talking about when I say that the Soul Chain doesn't just happen between any two people. I think you mortals call it soulmates."

"Are you saying I'm your soulmate?" Percy asked.

"Sorta. We basically have souls that connect. It means we are made for each other, but we don't have to be romantic. Our souls just want to be together and will beat the living Hades out of us if we don't behave and give them their way."

"So basically our souls are in love with each other and they don't care what we want?"

"Pretty much. Sex is connected to the soul as is love. So our souls will not allow us to have sex or fall in love with anyone but each other."

"So I get to either be alone for the rest of my life or be stuck with you?" Percy asked.

"You make it sound like I'm so sort of fungus. But yeah."

"Well I guess it could be worse. I could be stuck with someone like Zeus or Ares." Percy turned and smiled at him. "You're the only God other than my Dad that I trust. You've never even tried to hurt me."

The God grinned. Did his future self perhaps sense the bond between him and Percy? Because if his future self even thought of hurting his demigod he was going to the future and sticking an arrow up his ass."So does that mean that you're gonna let me sleep with you?" Apollo asked playfully.

Percy smacked his head lightly as Apollo drove around a cloud. "I'm not saying I'm jumping into bed with you. I'm still not sure I'm even gay. I did have a girlfriend. I wanna try to make this work. I'd rather be with you then become a monk."

"I am so not feeling the love right now."

"Shut up or I will find a way to break this stupid chain and drown you." Percy threatened putting his hand over Apollo's mouth. "What I'm saying is don't push me. I need to still figure out how I feel. So no pouncing on my every five seconds. Your a God that's been in millions of relationships. I've had one short one that I did nothing more than kiss the girl we did nothing else. So I'm super inexperienced and I have no idea what I'm feeling so you have to be patient."

Apollo smiled at him kissing Percy's head gently. "We're stuck with each other for eternity so I guess I can give you a few days to figure things out. But I'm gonna be treating you as if were already together. I baby my lovers and you will be the most spoiled of all. Since I know you're my last shot."

Percy smirked. "So does that mean you have to obey my every wish and command?"

"To a degree yes." Apollo kissed Percy's neck loving the way Percy would suck in his breath before moaning. "I'm not gonna kill my sister for you but short of things like that yes."

The demigod smiled at him again before yawning. Apollo turned the Sun Chariot around ignoring the protest from Percy.

"You're exhausted Flipper. You've taken a lot of energy from me, but you still need to eat some more then get a good eight hours. I have to fly my chariot tomorrow so you can come along. We just can't leave our jobs to read about you as much as I would love to. Normally I fly it all day since I have nothing better to do, but I can get the Chariot started and then let it go on its own. It does have Auto-pilot incase I fall asleep."

"Can you put it on Auto-pilot now?" Percy asked grinning evilly.

Apollo leaned forward and pressed a green button on the dash and the engine growled softly as she slowed to a more appropriate speed and took over her own steering. Apollo looked up to find that Percy had turned to straddle him. There noses were an inch apart and Apollo just stared into the sea green eyes that he loved so much. Percy gave him a lopsided grin and lifted his hand to trace Apollo's lips with one finger. Apollo allowed the contact for a moment pleased that Percy was the one initiating the romance for once. But he was still the dominate one so he nipped Percy's finger gently.

"We need to talk about your biting obsession." Percy breathed but he was staring at Apollo's lips, so the God figured he was getting snogged which was great in his mind.

But Percy turned back around to stare out the window and Apollo blinked. "Hey!"

Percy flashed him a lopsided grin before turning back around. "Problem?" He asked innocently.

Apollo growled before flipping them so Percy was lying across the seats with the God on top. His godly strength making the motion effortless.

"I still haven't paid you back for this." Apollo touched the hickey on his neck which only caused Percy to flash him a smug look before shifting so the shifter wasn't digging into his back. "You bit me first."

Apollo lowered his head tilting it slightly to give Percy plenty of time to turn away which the demigod did not. Ever so softly he brushed his lips against Percy's. Percy sighed against his lips bringing his hands up to tangle in the short blond hair of the God. Encouraged Apollo moved his lips against Percy's being careful not to rush the demigod. Percy pressed against his lips eagerly and Apollo had to be Apollo. He snagged Percy's bottom lip between his teeth biting lightly. Percy's eyes flew open and he smacked Apollo upside the head.

"What did I just say about biting?" He asked his voice husky and breathless.

Apollo shrugged licking Percy's lips to shut him up. Percy moaned parting his lips slightly allowing Apollo to slide his tongue in. He touched Percy's tongue lightly before pulling his tongue back in his mouth. Percy tasted like salt water taffy. Snarling in frustration Percy chased after Apollo's tongue wrestling for control but it quickly became clear who was the dominate. Apollo pulled back to allow Percy to breathe ignoring the whines of protest.

"Percy I love you and I don't find kissing a blue corpse sexy so you have to breath Love." He whispered moving his lips to Percy's neck and licking the sensitive skin. He considered giving Percy another love bite but decided Perce was expecting that. So he decided that the shirt had to go. Percy was wearing a faded long sleeve Camp Half-Blood shirt which Apollo decided he didn't like. He wanted Percy in his clothing. Letting Percy see what he was up to Apollo hook his finger's under the bottom of the shirt silently asking permission. Percy hesitated for a second before nodding allowing Apollo to pull the shirt over his head with a little help from the demigod. Percy shivered as the cold air touched his skin, but Apollo kept him plenty warm. Percy squirmed under Apollo's gaze as the God took in the sight of his muscular chest. Percy wasn't bulky muscular more sleek and slim. Apollo traced a few scars that the demigod had before planting soft kisses on each and every scar he saw as if he could make them go away. Percy moaned under his touch arching his hips, so they brushed against Apollo's causing the God to laugh.

"Having fun Flipper?" Apollo teased nuzzling Percy's neck as he worked his way up and down Percy's body with soft barely felt kisses. Percy tugged at Apollo's shirt and the God happily allowed the demigod to pull his shirt over his head. He stayed still allowing Percy to run his fingers over the God's lithe body. After a few moments Apollo leaned in for another kiss this time running his tongue over Percy's lips causing the demigod to moan and allowing Apollo full access to his mouth. Percy ran his fingers up and down Apollo's back feeling the muscle flex as Apollo shifted to deepen the kiss.

They finally broke apart when the Sun Chariot slowed and began to dive towards the ground Apollo's shining house clearly visible. Both were panting heavily and Apollo decided that this would have to continue upstairs. He scooped Percy up allowing the demigod to wrap his legs around his waist if he wanted to. But of course now that they were home Percy was back to being distant. He squirmed until Apollo set him down out of fear of accidentally dropping his little demigod. Percy kept a tight hold of the God's hand, but he kept some distance between them as they walked. Blackjack looked up at the door opening a few stalks of hay poking out of either side of his mouth.

"_Where are your clothes?"_ He asked.

"In my car." Apollo replied calmly not even fazed he was walking around in just jeans. Percy on the other hand was bright red his shyness making him seem even more adorable. Apollo dragged Percy upstairs after a quick goodnight to the horse.

Percy barely got to look around before Apollo dragged him into the first door on the left. The Master Bedroom. The thick carpet beneath their feet was a rich gold like honey contrasting nicely with the eggshell white walls with the west wall being made entirely of glass so Apollo could follow the progress of his beloved sun. A pair of double door led into what Percy guessed was a walk-in closet with another door leading into the bathroom beside it. The bed was huge to say the least. Done up in soft golds with a slightly darker gold edging it looked extremely inviting. He was surprised to see no sign of a mirror in the room. He always thought Apollo would be vain and staring at himself all day. A small stereo sat on a desk in the corner with what looked to be a diary of some sort on top. Percy went to walk inside but felt his legs get swept out from under him by Apollo. The God kissed him softly cradling him against his chest. He carried Percy over to the bed and settled him down before crawling on top of him. He noted the sea-green eyes he loved so much seemed darker as he kissed Percy's shoulder right over his love bite. Percy tugged Apollo's head back to his mouth which caused Apollo to nip his lips lightly. Percy tried to flip them but this time Apollo held him so he would stay put. He nuzzled Percy's neck finding it to be the main source of the salty sea smell that radiated from the demigod. He licked the skin before settling in to make another love bite this one visible. Percy mewed under him so he didn't think he was going to get any objections. He licked the skin gently before biting down. Percy arched him to him and Apollo kissed away the pain before pulling away. "Having fun?"

Percy glared at him. Apollo gave him a quick peck on the lips before sticking his tongue out at the demigod childishly. It only caused Percy to scowl more. Huffing Apollo sat back. "What's up?"

"What is it with you and biting?" He asked shifting to press his leg more against Apollo as the God shifted.

"I like to bite. It tells everyone that you're mine. Don't need someone thinking they can steal you from me."

Percy snorted. "Why don't you just tattoo your name on my ass?"

"Now that's a thought."

Percy smacked him upside the head before looking around. "Where's the bathroom I have to pee."

Apollo sighed pulling Percy with him as he stood. '"Come on."

Percy froze. "I am not going to the bathroom with you."

"Well we have to touch and my arms aren't that long."

Percy yanked his hand out of Apollo's hold and stalked towards the bathroom. He didn't even make it ten feet before a fiery blade seemed to pierce his chest. He thought he screamed but he wasn't sure before he crumpled to the ground trying to curl into a ball. The pain only lasted a few seconds before strong arms were wrapped around him. The pain stopped instantly and Percy clung to Apollo's neck sobbing into his chest struggling to breath. Apollo kissed his forehead before hiding his face in Percy's hair letting his own tears fall into the thick black hair.

"Don't ever do that again. I thought my soul was being ripped from my body." Apollo whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. I won't do it again. I promise." Percy apologized holding onto his God for dear life.

"You better not or I will super glue you to me."

Percy sniffed as Apollo brushed the tears from his cheeks. "I still have to pee."

Apollo laughed softly. "Close your eyes." He ordered.

Surprisingly Percy obeyed. He felt heat wash over his body before something licked his face. Cautiously he opened his eyes to see a large muscular wolf sitting in his lap. The canine was a dusty golden brown in color and its eyes gleamed like sapphires. Its tail thudded against his leg and the wolf whined licking his face again.

Percy cautiously patted the deadly looking canine. He looked around wondering where Apollo had gotten to. "Apollo?"

The wolf barked in his face. Percy hushed it getting worried. Where was Apollo? They had to touch or else the Soul Chain would beat the living hell out of him. So where was he and why wasn't he curled up sobbing in pain?

The wolf nipped his hand lightly and Percy stared at it. "Where did you come from pup?"

Percy wasn't sure but he thought the wolf just rolled its eyes at him. It swatted him in the face with a paw. Percy looked at it and for the first time noticed that its eyes were the same shade of sapphire blue as Apollo's.

"Apollo?" He asked the wolf.

The wolf snorted before licking his face.

"You can turn into a wolf?"

Apollo nodded. Percy scratched the furry ears. "Your kinda cute like this."

The wolf yipped in agreement. Percy stood tangling his fingers in the thick golden fur. The wolf leaned against tail wagging and Percy smiled. "I think I like you better as a wolf."

Apollo bit his hand lightly before leading him to the bathroom. With Apollo as an animal Percy felt more comfortable using the toilet. As he was washing his hands the wolf sitting on his feet Percy decided to take a shower. He was filthy from being in the middle of a battle. He was amazed Apollo wanted to even touch him. His skin felt grimy and he knew his hair had to be greasy. He nodded his head towards the shower. "You mind?"

The wolf shook its head and Percy turned on the water. He was already shirtless so it only took a moment to strip. He was surprised by how comfortable he felt around Apollo as a wolf. Apparently he wasn't shy as long as the God had paws and fur. Good to know.

He stepped under the hot stream of water willing himself to get wet. He felt fur brushing against his bare leg for a moment before the fur disappeared only to be replaced by warm arms wrapped around his waist. He squeaked wheeling around to come face to face with a very naked Apollo.

"What the hell?" He snapped.

Apollo looked confused. "What you were fine with me showering with you a second ago."

"When you were a wolf!"

Apollo stared at Percy like he had grown a second head. "I'm confused. It was me either way. Why does it matter if I have the body of a wolf or a person?"

"It just does."

Apollo snorted. "Gotta love your reasoning Percy."

The demigod looked at Apollo with his big sad puppy dog eyes. "Can you please go back to being a wolf?"

The God shook his head. "Can't. That takes a lot of energy to do and I'm already tired from healing you."

Percy glared turning back around and grabbing for the shampoo doing his best to ignore Apollo's arms wrapped around him. Of course that got about a thousand times more difficult when Apollo decided to start kissing his shoulder. Percy willed the water to smack the pestering God in the face which only seemed to encourage Apollo to be annoying. He decided that Percy wasn't capable of washing his own hair. The demigod dropped his hands to his sides staring at the tile wall. He would pretend Apollo didn't exist.

That lasted all of five second when Apollo grabbed his shoulders to spin him around. The sapphire eyes were gentle even though he pushed Percy up against the shower wall nuzzling his neck. "Don't be shy Perce."

"I am not shy." He stumbled out his brain going fuzzy as Apollo nibbled on his earlobe.

Apollo pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him before returning to kissing Percy's shoulder right over the first love bite. Percy shuddered all his brain registering was the feeling of Apollo's mouth on his skin and his naked body pressed against his. Without realizing he was doing it Percy's arms came up to wrap around Apollo's neck forcing his head around so he could capture the God's lips. Apollo quickly took over the kiss pressing Percy a little harder to the wall as he licked the demigod's lips asking for access. Percy's shyness went out the window as Apollo lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around the God's waist. The Soul Chain hummed happily urging them on with burst of heat. Percy pulled away gasping for breath as Apollo turned his attention to kissing Percy's chest before the demigod pulled his head back up for another round.

"WHAT IN HADES NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!" A voice yelled and Percy and Apollo broke apart. Apollo opened the door to see Nico turning faintly green.

"Uh... I can explain." Apollo tried but Nico had already wheeled around and taken off. Before the door had fully slammed shut another hand stopped it.

"What did you guys do to Nico? He was running screaming towards his father." Luke asked before catching sight of Percy still pinned to the wall his legs around Apollo with water cascading down around them.

"Have you two ever heard of locking the door?" Luke asked shielding his eyes. "Nico is gonna need therapy."

Apollo let Percy down and Luke managed to pass them towels without looking where they were. Apollo quickly wrapped one around Percy's waist as the demigod turned off the water before wrapping himself in one.

"The door wasn't locked because no God would enter here without my permission without risking pissinng me off. So only my sister or Uncle P would come barging in. So I left the horse downstairs to give us some warning."

"The horse was too busy eating to care. I walked right past him." Luke explained as Apollo pulled Percy out of the shower. The demigod was beet read trying to hide his face against Apollo as if that would make him invisible. Apollo tugged him into the huge closet and happily began to dress his little demigod in his clothes. Percy was too embarrassed to even object as Apollo selected a pair of dark blue pj bottoms and a simple gray hoodie. He snapped his fingers and the clothes appeared on Percy while the God dressed himself similar though his hoodie was red and his pajamas black. He steered Percy back into the bedroom to see Luke sitting on their bed grinning.

"So I guess you guys are moving pretty fast in your relationship."

"Why are you in my house?" Apollo asked confused and ignoring the question because he didn't want Percy to freak out.

"I decided that I'm staying here. Nico was too until you two scarred him for life."

"You do realize this is my house right?" Apollo asked pulling a hair brush off the nightstand and beginning to brush Percy's thick black hair. The demigod blushed again especially when Luke laughed. He vainly tried to swat Apollo's hand away but quickly realized it was pointless.

"Yes, I know this is your house. At least I hope so. I don't think your sister would appreciate you doing what I just saw in her place." Luke smirked flopping back on the bed.

Percy looked up at his God before looking at Luke. "You don't mind us being together?" He asked the Son of Hermes. Apollo didn't see how that question mattered. If Luke had an issue with them being together Apollo would just turn him into a deer and turn his sister loose on the deer. He thought Percy should be asking why the demigods seemed to think his place was a hotel.

"Why would I care? You guys are sweet together. I think Airhead might actually see you as more than a one-night stand. Maybe you can even talk him into getting some of his few dozen kids out of my cabin."

Apollo growled annoyed by the insult to himself but far more upset by the little brat saying he might only see Percy as a one-night stand. He was just about ready to will his bow and quiver into existence when Percy's mouth was at his ear. "Be nice. Luke has a hard time liking the Gods, and you attacking him will only end up making him hate you guys more."

Huffing Apollo resisted the urge to make Luke look like a pincushion. He had to promise Percy that he'd give him his way. And of course Apollo was stuck to it more then most Gods. He was the God of Truth which meant he couldn't lie or break promises without something majorly bad happening to him. He shuddered remembering his father banishing him from Olympus for the third time after he killed a Cyclops that he had promised Zeus to leave alone. He had nearly died that time. Alone and without any Godly powers. He hadn't had Uncle P to protect him that time. It was nothing short of a miracle he managed to survive that horrible decade until Uncle P and his sister had calmed Father down enough to let him go home. He had been separated from his twin for a whole decade. Zeus had threatened to throw any God or Goddess that interacted with him into Tartarus. It was hard for them to be apart for long. They might fight constantly but they balanced each other's powers out just like Poseidon and Hades balanced Zeus out and Hera and Aphrodite kept each other in line. Without him many young boys died. They called on him to protect them since protecting male children was his job just as female children were protected by his sister and he had heard their pleas and had been unable to help. He nearly went insane and if he had the strength to at the time he would have thrown himself into the Underworld and headed for Tartarus.

He shook his head at the memories threatened to overwhelm him and instead decided to kiss Percy's neck. Until the demigod grabbed the hair brush and smacked him upside the head with it.

"Owww." Apollo whined rubbing his forehead. Percy looked back at Luke seeming relaxed in the presence of his fellow demigod. Luke was smirking.

"I see you have him on a tight leash. Want me to get you a rolled up newspaper to hit him with?"

"I think my skull is broken." Apollo whined though it barely stung.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I think I will need something with a little bit more bite than a newspaper to keep this one in line. Maybe I should bash his skull into a mountain though I have a feeling the mountain would crack from the force of his rock hard head hitting it."

Luke laughed while Apollo crossed his arms pouting. "Why are you being mean to me?"

"Because you had to jump me in the shower without locking the door. So now Hades is going to be coming after me, because you just scarred his baby for life."

"Well you were the one who jumped me in the car." Apollo argued back.

"Um... guys still here." Luke waved and both Apollo and Percy shot him a glare causing the son of Hermes to shut up.

"You were supposed to stay a dog. What the hell made you think that me climbing in the shower was reason to turn back into a person?"

"Am I lucky that I didn't walk in on you screwing a dog?" Luke asked only to get the hairbrush thrown at him.

"I am not a dog. My sister's animal is the dog. Mine is the wolf. Get your canines straight."

"Luke tell him he's an idiot." Percy turned his back on the Sun God to stare moodily at the wall.

The demigod opened his mouth, but he didn't get a chance to say anything before Apollo tackled Percy pushing the Son of Poseidon into the bed before rolling him over. Percy opened his mouth to snap something, but Apollo put a hand over his mouth while using the other to hold Percy's arms above his head, so he couldn't get his sword which was poking Apollo in the thigh. At least he thought it was Riptide. If not Luke might want to leave the room.

"I'm sorry." Apollo whispered staring straight into the sea-green eyes he loved. "I should have asked you if you wanted to shower with me as a wolf or as a person. I didn't mean to jump you."

Percy sighed his breath cool against Apollo's unnaturally hot skin. He tried to speak but Apollo wasn't finished.

"I'm sorry I scarred Nico for life. I'll see if I can knock them memories out of his skull later."

"What about you guys going at it in front of me?" Luke asked.

"You seemed to enjoy walking in on us you little perv. So I may bash the memories out of your head for Percy's sake not for yours." Apollo snapped annoyed that the demigod was trying to take Percy's attention off of him. He did not share his soon to be lover. He turned back to Percy. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I'm a God Perce. I'm use to people throwing themselves at me. So this whole being patient and not just sleeping with you ten minutes after meeting you is totally new to me. I'm doing the best I can to take it slow and not piss you off, but if you feel the need to hit me or have your little buddy over there tell me off feel free to. Though I wouldn't guaranteed Luke will come out of it with his tongue attached."

Luke stuck his tongue out as if daring Apollo to even try to cut it off. The God was really tempted but Percy had told him to be nice. He would not break his promise even if Luke could stand to be knocked down a few pegs.

Percy surprised him by somehow managing to squirm out from underneath Apollo's hand. "I'm sorry too. I started it in the car. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you being a person in the shower or for not locking the door. I thought my pegasus would have at least bothered to keep people out." He leaned his head forward to gently brush his lips against Apollo's.

The God would have happily pounced on him and gone right back to what they were doing in the shower, but he managed to restrain himself as he left Percy climb into his lap.

"So why are you and Nico staying with us Luke?" Percy asked.

"Because after your father stopped having a fit about Apollo all but kidnapping you Zeus said for us to go to our Godly parents place and crash. Hades doesn't have a place here so he was going to stay with your father but Nico didn't want to. And I sure as hell wasn't staying with my father. I wanted to stay with Thalia but apparently anything with a penis isn't allowed in Artemis's place. So we decided to come visit you. I think you know the rest."

Percy nodded before turning to Apollo. "Do you have room for them?"

Reluctantly Apollo nodded his natural jealousy over anyone near Percy kicking in. The Soul Chain hummed in approval at his feelings.

"PERSEUS!" A very familiar voice yelled from downstairs and Apollo paled. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Percy and Apollo exchanged glances while Luke grinned like Christmas had come early. Slowly they walked downstairs Percy held in front of Apollo by his shoulders to act as a demigod shield. Luke followed behind them. Standing in the middle of the living room was Poseidon and a sheepish looking Blackjack.

"_Sorry Boss. I told him that you and Apollo we're making me a foal, but he insisted on interrupting."_

Poseidon had his Trident in his hand and he stepped forward to try and grab Apollo but Percy blocked him.

"Dad relax."

"I just had Nico running into my place screaming. He told me he just caught you two in the shower."

"Um... he kinda did but its not what you think." Percy tried while Apollo eyed the Trident warily. He did not want to get blasted with that thing though he highly doubted Poseidon would hurt him.

"Nico said you two were having sex. I thought I made it clear this little bastard." He jabbed his Trident at Apollo's throat causing Apollo to let out a little squeak of fear and cowering, "Was not to push you into a relationship."

Luke laughed. "Nico thought they were having sex? That kid has led a sheltered life hasn't he?"

Poseidon turned his glare on the Son of Hermes. "How do you know?"

"I walked in on them too. They were making out in the shower nothing major. I've seen better in Disney flicks." Luke walked over to the couch and sat down patting Blackjack's neck.

"But Nico said they were naked."

"Dad its kind of hard to shower with your clothes on. We were just kissing. No need to castrate Apollo." Percy soothed.

"_Yes, no need to geld Apollo. I want foals from these two." _Blackjack added trotting up and butting his head into Apollo's chest causing the god to raise one hand off of Percy's shoulder to wrap around the delicate head. He lipped Apollo's face getting horse slobber on the God.

"Thanks boy." Apollo whispered as Percy hugged the muscular black neck.

Poseidon didn't seem to calm down by the Pegasus's statement. In fact he jabbed his Trident a little closer to Apollo's face only to find it met by a shining sword.

"Dad enough!" Percy pushed the Trident away with Riptide. Poseidon took a step back but kept his weapon at the ready.

"I don't like him pushing you into a relationship with him. I have been around Apollo long enough to know how his relationships go."

Percy lowered Riptide slightly his face going slightly red. "I sorta started it."

Poseidon stared at his son as if just then he realized he was a teenager and not the two year old boy he had been carrying around just the other day. "You started it?"

"I can prove that. After the Nico incident we were sitting around talking and Idiot one and two got into a fight. We'll Percy started the make-up kiss." Luke added from the couch. Apollo almost thanked him until he saw that he had Apollo's IPod in his hands and was flicking through the songs.

"Hey that's mine!" Apollo whined.

"Think of it as payment for the the hundreds of therapy sessions I'm gonna need."

"Bbbbut...but its mine." Apollo flopped down on the floor pulling Percy with him so Percy who still had Riptide in hand landed on his lap. Wrapping his arms around Percy he did his best sad puppy eyes at Uncle P forgetting that Poseidon was mad at him. "Uncle P he's being mean to me."

Poseidon glared at Luke. "Give Apollo his IPod back." Momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be blasting Apollo with his Trident. It was very hard to forget a few thousand years babying the young God.

Luke didn't even look at the God too busy listening to music that the three across the room could hear through the earbuds. Poseidon made the mistake of looking at the boys. Percy seemed to have decided that copying Apollo's puppy dog eyes was a good idea. The Sea God felt his anger evaporate. His son was still a virgin and Apollo looked so adorable that his heart melted. Sighing Poseidon willed his Trident away and knelt in front of the two pouting young men. He pulled them both into a hug. Percy snuggled against him while Apollo flung his arms around the elder God's neck.

"Just behave you two. Please."

Percy nodded while Apollo pointed to his IPod. "Me want IPod."

Poseidon kissed the blonde hair before ruffling his son's hair and stalking over to Luke. The demigod looked up just in time for the IPod to be ripped from his hands the earbuds tugged out of his ears painfully.

"Don't steal from Apollo. You'll make him cry." Poseidon explained before handing the IPod back to Apollo who happily grabbed it and began to cradle it to his chest humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like "You Are My Sunshine."

The Sea God kissed his son and nephew's hair. "Why don't you two get some sleep you look exhausted."

"You're not killing Apollo?" Percy asked.

The Elder God's eyes softened. "He hasn't taken advantage of you, and I can see you care for him even if you won't admit it." He hugged his son tightly. "Sure you don't want to stay with me?"

Percy shook his head. "No offence Dad but I don't think Nico will want to see me for awhile."

Poseidon laughed. "Well you have to have a chat with him tomorrow. Explain just what he saw. The poor boy is going to be traumatized."

Percy paled before getting one final kiss goodnight before his father smiled at him and walked out the door. A silence fell over the room broken by Blackjack. He sniffed at Percy's stomach.

"_So I take it there isn't a foal in there?"_

Apollo burst out laughing as Percy only flushed. The God leaned forward and pushed up Percy's hoodie planting a kiss on the smooth skin. "Give me a few weeks and my baby will be in there."

Percy groaned while Luke looked back and forth between them. "I think I missed something."

"Blackjack just wanted to know if I got Perce preggers yet. I was just explaining that I haven't but it wouldn't be too long."

"I think if you get him knocked up Poseidon will be jabbing that Trident up your ass."

Apollo shrugged kissing Percy's neck. "Nah when Triton got that girl knocked up he was thrilled even if he wouldn't admit it."

Percy yawned in Apollo's nap. Blackjack nuzzled his demigod affectionately. _"Get some sleep Boss. You want to be well rested for when the foal comes."_

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!"

Apollo and Luke laughed. "Hormones?" Luke asked and Apollo nodded. Percy just pouted until Apollo picked him up and made to carry him upstairs after kissing Blackjack's muzzle. Luke trailed after them not seeming sure what to do with himself. Apollo sighed as they reached the top of the stairs Percy still sulking in his arms. At least he thought he was sulking. When Apollo looked down the sea green eyes were closed. Percy had to fall asleep and leave him alone with their stalker. "Luke you are not sleeping in our bed."

Luke blinked at him. "Why not? Percy seems to know me better than you."

Apollo pointed at the room across from his and Percy's. "You can sleep in there or in Hades for all I care. Up to you. But if even a piece of candy is missing I swear to Hades that I will shove an arrow through your eyeball." Without another word Apollo stalked into the master bedroom. Percy didn't so much as stir in his arms as he climbed into bed settling his demigod in beside him. He wrapped one arm protectively around Percy's waist before settling down for the night.

It was hours later when Apollo forced his eyes open stretching as much as he could. Percy had rolled during the night so that his head was resting on the God's chest his arm and leg flung over his God. Apollo smiled pleased by the sight. Even in sleep the Soul Chain was keeping them together.

"Flipper time to get up." Apollo called softly. Slowly the sea-green eyes slid open and Percy smiled at him.

"Hey." Percy murmured sleepily. He rolled over so he was lying on the Sun God's chest staring into the sapphire eyes. He leaned forward to peck Apollo lightly on the lips. "'Morning."

Apollo grinned. "Well look who's a love bug in the morning."

Percy didn't even swat at him instead he leaned forward to plant another kiss on Apollo's lips. The God smiled happily capturing Percy's lips. He could have spent the whole day there snuggling with Percy who looked extremely hot with his bed head. But even as their kisses became more heated his job pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. The Soul Chain snarled at the idea sending an extra burst of heat through the chain which caused Apollo to moan grinding into Percy who was still lying on top of him. Screw the Sun Chariot. Did the mortal world really need him? I mean they could go without light for a day. It wouldn't kill them... most likely.

Of course his lovely little sister had to ruin it. Her voice rang out in his head one of the very many perks of being a twin. _"Where in Hades's name are you Apollo? You were supposed to take over fifteen minutes ago."_

"_You didn't hear? The mortals declared today World Wide Worship Artemis day. They threatened to launch a missile at me if the sun showed up."_

Artemis was silent for three whole seconds at which time Percy had started to get braver and was rubbing against the bulge in Apollo's pants. He moaned biting the demigod's lip.

"_Nice try Apollo but you and your boyfriend can have sex in your car. I need to get a few hours of sleep before we read more of that book."_

"_We are not having sex."_

"_I am so proud of you Apollo. You are taking the time to build a proper relationship with someone before jumping into bed with them." _Artemis said suddenly the warmth in her thoughts surprising her brother. Apollo would have sent a wave of love back at his sister only Percy's leg brushed against a very sensitive part of his body and he moaned not only aloud but through the mental link between the twins.

"_You are a pig Apollo. Father should have made you the God of swine and rodents." _She grumbled. _"You have five minutes before I tell Lord Poseidon what I just felt from you." _She canceled the link.

Groaning Apollo pulled away from Percy hating the whine from his demigod. "Sorry Love but my sis is having a fit. She wants to go to bed."

"But I was having fun." Percy complained trying to kiss Apollo again. It took all the God's limited self-control to roll off the bed taking Percy with him. The demigod easily jumped into his arms wrapping his legs around Apollo's hips so they could resume their kissing. For those people who have never tried to walk down a flight of stairs and climb over a sleeping Pegasus while carrying a horny demigod that was trying to snog you senseless should know that unless you are a God its near impossible. Even as a God you have a high chance of falling down the stairs and making an ass of yourself. Thankfully Apollo was quite graceful and he managed to slip out the front door without taking his mouth from Percy's. The demigod stopped kissing him though the moment he stopped to open the car door. Percy grinned at the car squirming to be let down. Apollo obeyed reluctantly.

"Can I drive?" Percy asked breathlessly.

Apollo shook his head pulling Percy close to him. "Nope. Not even Arty is allowed to drive her."

Percy gave the puppy dog eyes his bottom lip quivering adorably and Apollo's will crumbled even before Percy opened his mouth to utter the most heart breaking "Pwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Of all time.

The car keys were quickly being dangled right over the demigod's head just out of reach. "How about you sit on my lap again and I let you steer?"

Percy considered for a second. "Fine but if I feel like crashing us into the side of a mountain you can't stop me."

"I am definitely not letting you drive if you're gonna wreck my car."

Percy stood on tippy toes to kiss Apollo softly. "I won't actually crash it but I wanna have some fun and playing chicken with a mountain sounds fun."

Apollo held the key's over his head far from Percy's reach. "No way in hell are you driving now."

Percy only laughed. "So you draw the line at your car?"

"Huh?"

Percy leaned against him seeming extra cuddly today and Apollo wondered what had changed. "You said that you would give me my way on pretty much anything I wanted. I wanted to see what that meant. Apparently crashing your car is right up there with killing your sister."

Apollo just stared at him for a long moment before getting in the car holding Percy's hand so the demigod could climb onto his lap easily. He cautiously handed the keys over. Percy flashed him a reassuring grin before starting the Sun Chariot. The powerful engine roared to life the frame shaking as Percy reved it. The car shot forward into the sky like a sleek red bullet and Percy laughed his black hair tumbling back into Apollo's face. They rocketed towards the sky higher than normal since Apollo didn't drive as fast as his little demigod. It was the day after the solstice so it didn't matter if the sun didn't stay up long. They had probably been driving for about ten minutes when Apollo decided to break the silence.

"So what changed?"

Percy shot him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night you were all shy around me but this morning you were cuddling with me and making out. What changed since last night?"

Percy grinned. "I slept."

"Okay I'm officially confused now."

Percy hit the Auto-Pilot before turning and kissing Apollo softly. "I haven't slept more than a few hours a night for months. And even then I had nightmares that would wake me up screaming. I slept all night Apollo. Without a nightmare."

"Why?"

"Because I felt safe. I haven't slept without fear since I turned twelve and learned what is out there. I was always scared even at Camp Half-Blood that something would sneak up on me when I'm asleep and kill me. Yet last night I felt I dunno safe. I knew that nothing was going to get me with you sleeping beside me. I feel better then I have in months. You made me feel safe."

Apollo opened his mouth to speak but Percy put a finger to his lips. "I know that when I'm with you not even a Titan could get near me without you ripping them to shreds. I've always fallen asleep worried that I won't wake up in time to protect my friends if we get attacked in the middle of the night. But last night I knew I would be the one getting protected. It was... freeing. I just feel free. And that was thanks to you Apollo."

The God tried speaking again but Percy shut him up with a quick kiss and a grin. "Not only did I not have a nightmare last night I had a good dream. Even if it was clearly brought on by my psycho horse."

At Apollo's curious look Percy explained. "It was stupid. Blackjack got to me. I dreamt that you were sitting on our bed with a little baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket in your arms. She had her little hand wrapped around your finger and you tickled her belly and she laughed.I got closer and I saw that she had my black hair and she opened her eyes and they were sapphire blue just like yours. So I looked at her some more and she had your cheekbones but my chin and nose. And she had your smile. You looked up at me in the dream and kissed me really softly and gently and asked if I wanted to hold our little girl."

The Sun God blinked trying to process it all. Percy felt protected by him and safe? Did that mean he was already earning the demigods trust? So had Percy decided to be with him for that? But his mind kept going back to the dream. Percy had dreamed about their child? Their baby?

Percy smiled at him kissing him softly. "Think Blackjack got to me?"

Apollo studied Percy for a long moment. "Perce what did it feel like? Did it feel like a dream or was it more realish?"

Percy kissed Apollo again. "Well the kiss felt like that."

"So real?"

The demigod nodded.

"Perce I think think that might have been real. Know how I can talk to Blackjack now? I get dreams that turn out to be prophecy all the time."

"You think I'm now seeing Prophecies because of the Soul Chain?" Percy asked.

Apollo nodded watching Percy for some sort of reaction but the demigods face didn't betray any emotion. Suddenly Percy pressed a kiss against Apollo's lips grinning. "So that was really our baby?"

The God of Prophecy grinned returning the kiss. "So that proves one thing. Your father doesn't kill me for knocking you up."

Percy smacked him upside the head. "I'm more interested in our little girl. I always wanted kids but my girlfriend always said it was stupid. The baby would be in constant danger. But with you protecting her she would be okay right?"

Apollo nodded. "Of course. She'd be a Goddess. Since I plan on making you a God."

"How are you gonna do that?"

Apollo snorted. "Love I can't go without touching you without being in severe pain. What do you think would happen if you died? Father would have to make you a God to protect me. Artemis and Uncle P would make him."

"Uh oh." Percy whispered so softly that Apollo nearly didn't hear him but before he could ask Percy distracted him with another kiss. America zoomed by beneath them as Apollo and Percy kissed both content in the knowledge they would live long enough to have a child together. After a few minutes they broke apart for air Percy settling back against Apollo's chest content to feel the gentle hums through the soul chain. Apollo made toast appear earning an eye roll from Percy but the demigod nibbled on it.

"When are we going to go read about my incredibly boring life?" Percy asked stretching as much as he could sitting on Apollo.

"Soon. Let's get you home and changed up then we'll go feed Luke to a hellhound and read about you."

Percy glared at him. "Be nice to Luke."

"He tried stealing my IPod."

"He's a child of Hermes. You should be glad he didn't steal your whole house."

"But my IPod!"

"And you got it back." Percy reasoned.

Apollo huffed causing Percy to lean forward and nuzzle his neck. "If he tries to steal it again you can throw him off a cliff." The demigod promised trying to figure out a way to warn Luke without Apollo noticing.

The God nodded happily looking like Christmas had come early. Ahhh... well if Luke decided to embrace his inner thief again Percy could always distract Apollo with some kissing or maybe a shiny object.

Yawning the demigod felt Apollo's arms tighten around him and next thing he knew he was lying on the bed in Apollo's Master bedroom with the owner of the house climbing on top of him. Apollo kissed his neck softly before tugging at his hoodie. Percy watched the God lazily for a moment until Apollo decided to kiss the skin of his stomach. He moaned at the feather light touches before Apollo gave him a cheeky grin.

"So how long until we can have our little girl?"

"After we've known each other for more than 24 hours." Percy reasoned pushing Apollo's head away and standing being sure to grab Apollo by the back of his hoodie and drag the God behind him by that and into the closet. Apollo quickly wheeled around to wrap his arms around his demigod. "Meanie. I was just kissing you."

"And trying to undress me." Percy started digging through Apollo's clothes looking for something that would fit him.

"Are you sure you're not Hermes's kid? 'Cause you're stealing my clothes."

"And you are stealing my innocence." Percy shot back.

"Who climbed on who this morning? Who started kissing who in my car?"

"Apollo I don't want to hear what you've been doing with your blow-up doll." Percy chose a blue T-shirt with a picture of a 67' Camaro on it and yanked off his(Apollo's) hoodie off which was quite difficult with Apollo holding on to managed to pull a jacket on despite the clingy God.

Apollo pouted at the back of Percy's head as the demigod squirmed into a pair of his black jeans. The jeans though tight on Apollo hung were far too long for the shorter Percy which just made him look cuter as he tripped trying to walk forward. Or it might have been because Apollo hadn't bothered to move his arms. Taking pity on him Apollo snapped his finger so Percy was dressed in an identical but fitting pair of jeans. He left the shirt and the navy blue jacket alone. He liked the idea of Percy wearing his clothes and a too big shirt and jacket were far less problematic than the jeans. Not to mention they made Percy look adorable and and totally snuggable.

Too lazy to actually change himself Apollo just snapped his fingers again so he was dressed in dark tight fitting blue jeans and a simple red T-shirt. The cold didn't faze a God especially the God of the Sun.

Percy thanked him with a kiss on the lips turning in his arms to do so. Apollo responded enthusiastically licking Percy's lips for entrance which Percy happily gave. His tongue stroke Percy's mouth as he backed the demigod up until his back was pressed against the wall. Percy moaned as Apollo grinded against him bucking his hips. It took all of Apollo's self-control not to try and strip Percy of his clothes right then and there.

The Soul Chain growled at the thought and Apollo was just about ready to say screw it when there was a knock at the door.

"Guys I'm coming in please be fully clothed." Luke yelled kicking the door open.

Percy shoved Apollo away from him being careful to keep hold of his hand. "Hey Luke."

Luke grinned. "Zeus was here while you guys were gone. He wants Apollo's head on a silver platter."

Apollo pulled Percy close his posture tense worrying the demigod. "What did I do?"

"Just the fact that the mortals are screaming about how the world is ending. Apparently the sun decided to make an appearance at midnight. The mortals seem to think that the Earth has started spinning in the other directions and that they are all going to die." Luke flopped down on the bed looking bored.

Percy looked up at his God worry clear in the sea green eyes. "I take it you're not supposed to drive the sun chariot at night?"

Apollo shrugged. "You wanted to go for a ride. I promised to give you whatever you wanted."

"Yeah, but I don't want you in trouble."

The God kissed Percy's forehead. "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself."

Percy shook his head black hair cascading into his eyes. "Yeah, but were stuck together. If Zeus blast you I'm screwed too." Percy hesitated before whispering. "And I don't want you hurt because of me. What if he throws you into Tartarus?"

"Ehh I doubt he would actually do that. . I've done worse and he's only banished me from Olympus or tried to throw me into Tartarus."

"He tried to throw you into Tartarus?" Percy asked.

Apollo looked down. "Yeah."

"Why? What could you possibly do to be stuck with Kronos?"

"I did something stupid."

"Luke give us a minute please."

The Son of Hermes nodded and left seeming to realize that joking around right now would get Riptide shoved through his heart.

Percy steered Apollo towards the bed sitting him down before climbing into his lap and hugging the God tightly. "You can tell me I won't judge."

Apollo hesitated not wanting to tell anyone about his weakest moment. But this was Percy. How could he expect Percy to trust him if he didn't trust Percy with his life?"My son Asclepius brought Hippolytus the Son of Theseus back from the dead. So Zeus killed him with one of his lightning bolts. I went ballistic and I decided that Zeus shouldn't be able to have as many lightning bolts as he pleased to kill people. So I tracked down the Cyclops that forged Zeus's lightning bolts and I killed them. I made it so not only Zeus but Poseidon and Hades couldn't get any more weapons. Zeus decided I needed to be punished for weakening him so he had me captured and brought to Tartarus. He was just about to cast me in when Uncle Hades let my mother go through his realm. She reached us just in time. She managed to convince Zeus to not throw me in. She told him that if anything happened to me Artemis would suffer and she would go mad feeling my pain and suffering. So instead I was stripped of my powers and told to spend a year doing hard labor. If I survived I could go back to Olympus. I was lucky a kind old shepherd took pity on me and took me in." Apollo felt tears on his cheeks as memories of that dark abyss looming only feet from him. His hands bound and his bow and quiver gone. He remembered Artemis screaming in his head trying to reach him as she was held hostage by Ares.

Percy wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I'm going to kill him." Percy snarled drawing Riptide.

Apollo tightened his grip. "Perce he will blast you into pieces. I'm not sure I could protect you from him. Your Dad can stop his Master Bolt but he even has trouble with it. I've been hit with it a few times and I really don't know if I could stop you from dying. And I can't lose you." He hugged Percy tightly burying his face in the thick black hair.

"Hey don't cry. I'm just gonna stab him and maybe throw him to Tartarus."

Apollo laughed sadly. "Percy I love you for trying but all that would do is get you killed. Then I would most likely have to go and live in the Underworld with your spirit. I love Uncle Hades but he's would most likely murder me in a week for wandering off with you in tow."

Percy looked at him with those big innocent eyes. "I still wanna to shove Riptide up his ass."

The Sun God smiled kissing Percy softly. "I don't doubt that you would try Flipper I just don't want to have a dead boyfriend."

"I am not your boyfriend." Percy mumbled against Apollo's neck as he snuggled close.

"Why not? Your planning on having my baby. You kiss me. You sleep in my bed. We live together."

"'Cause you haven't taken me on a date." Percy looked up grinning.

"So if I buy you dinner you will sleep with me?"

Percy smacked him before jumping off of Apollo's lap and grabbing his hand. "Come on I need to talk to your sister."

"Why would you want to talk to my sister?" Apollo asked as Percy dragged him downstairs. Luke was watching TV on the couch with Blackjack in the kitchen trying to open the fridge.

"_Hey Boss!" _Blackjack yelled trotting forward.

Luke glanced over and waved. "Hey where's breakfast?"

Apollo glared. "Well seeing as this is my house the food is mine so you can't eat it. So go pester your father to feed you."

Percy smacked him upside the head. "Ignore him Luke. Help yourself."

Luke flashed a smug grin Apollo's way. "Thanks Perce."

Apollo stared at his Soul Chain. "Don't feed him. If you feed him he will keep coming back. Its like feeding rats. If you put food out it will move in."

"He's hungry and his father won't remember to feed him."

"But its my food."

"Well since you keep saying that I am your boyfriend/lover/baby daddy that means this is my house too. That means the food is mine too. And I say Luke can eat it."

Pouting Apollo watched as Blackjack sniffed Percy's stomach. The stallion's ears flattened and he lowered his head sadly. "_You're not in foal are you?"_

Percy hugged him. "No but I have to tell you something about that. That's if you don't mind giving us a ride to Artemis's?

"_No prob Boss!" _

Percy tugged the still sulking Apollo outside with Blackjack on their heels. The driveway looked strangely empty without the Sun Chariot. Blackjack lowered himself to his knees so Percy followed by Apollo could climb up. Apollo clung to Percy's waist as Blackjack jumped to his feet before breaking into a canter and leaping skyward his powerful wings carrying them skyward.

Apollo gave the horse directions to his sister's. "I still don't get why you want Artemis."

But Percy ignored him in favor of talking to the horse.

"You still want Apollo and me to have a baby don't you boy?"

"_Of course I want a foal. Your foal would be the cutest thing ever. And I could teach her from birth all about horses. So she can be my personal sugar cube fetcher."_

"Well know how Apollo is able to talk to horses now because of me?"

"_Kinda hard not to notice."_

"I had a dream last night."

"_I don't like your dreams Perce. They are scary."_

Apollo looked up. "Percy what is he talking about?"

"Nothing just a bad dream I had where his mane got braided like My Little Pony."

Blackjack swung his head around looking confused but Apollo already knew Percy was lying. He was the God of Truth. Growling he nipped Percy's neck. "Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to lie to your dominate?"

"Well seeing as you aren't my dominate I don't see how it matters."

"Fine lets ask the horse. Blackjack who is the dominate?"

"_Sun Dude. No offense Boss but you smell more marish and you have the more feminine build and you're the one always getting mounted."_

Apollo laughed while Percy glared.

"_Tell me more about your dream Boss."_

Percy only huffed clearly giving them the silent treatment so Apollo explained, "We think that my gift of prophecy passed to Percy thanks to the Soul Chain. He told me about his dream and it sounded like it was a prophecy dream like I get."

"_So what did he see?"_

"Our baby. A little girl with black hair and blue eyes."

"_I AM GETTING A FILLY!" _Blackjack cheered tossing his mane. He did a playful little buck He calmed down after a few moments. _"Since Boss isn't preggers we must figure out the perfect time to breed him. To bad its winter. Boss won't come in heat until spring. But we can start planning the type of breeding used. Pasture, in-hand, or Artificial Insemination. Are humans like Thoroughbreds where AI is banned?"_

"Well definitely not AI. I am not losing the fun of getting him pregnant."

"Can I jump off the horse now?" Percy asked moodily.

Apollo kissed him. "You do realize that when you do want to have this baby Arty is gonna have to help? She is the Goddess of Childbirth and I will need her help to get you preggers. So you might as well get use to talking about this."

"I hate you both." Percy grumbled.

"_We love you too Boss." _Blackjack replied while Apollo hugged his demigod.

The next few minutes passed in silence before Blackjack started descending. He landed with a clatter of hooves outside a shining silver hunting cabin. Percy jumped off keeping hold of Apollo's hand. He walked right to the door and opened it but was stopped from entering by Apollo refusing to budge.

"Perce do you know what happens to people who walk in on my sister when she's naked?"

"No and why would she be walking around naked?"

"Because my sister is weird. And lets see Sipriotes saw her naked so she turned him into a woman. Actaeon saw her bathing so she came crying to me, and I helped her turn him into a deer and we fed him to his own dogs."

"If you turn me into Bambi and feed me to a dog and I will drown you." Percy threatened earning a snort from Blackjack.

"_I'll go in first. She won't hurt me."_ Blackjack offered.

Apollo pulled Percy to the side so Blackjack could walk into the house. A minute later he returned with Artemis sitting on his back. She was petting the stallion's neck. "You have a beautiful horse Perseus Jackson."

"Thank you Lady Artemis."

"_I like her._" Blackjack whispered nuzzling Artemis's shoulder as she slid down from his back.

"Do you need something brother?" Artemis asked. "I was getting ready to go back to the Throne Room."

Apollo shook his head. "Percy wanted to talk to you."

The Goddess looked momentarily surprised but she gave Percy a small smile. "Of course I will speak to you Perseus. As for you Apollo get lost."

Apollo huffed. "Trust me sis I would but I'm stuck with Flipper here."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I pity you Perseus." She glared at her brother. "I wish you had a choice. I love this idiot but I don't wish for anyone to not have a choice on who they love." She touched Percy's shoulder lightly. "I chose my life as a maiden and only once did I wish I hadn't. But at least I made my choice. You are bound to Apollo whether you wish it or not and that must be difficult."

The Sun God was silent knowing what his sister was up to. She was making sure that if the Soul Chain somehow broke he would have warning if Percy was planning on bolting. She was checking Percy's feelings.

"I wasn't happy about it at first but I realized I could end up with much worse than Apollo. I know I can trust him which is saying more than most. Do I wish I could have chosen to be with him? Of course. But.." He stopped and stood on tiptoes covering Apollo's ears. "I just don't think he would be interested in me otherwise."

Did Percy realize that Apollo could hear him perfectly? Most likely not.

"He cares Percy. I can already see it. My brother is quick to fall in love and slow to get over it. So maybe the Soul Chain made him notice you but it didn't make him love you." She reassured.

"Thanks Lady Artemis."

"Please call me Artemis. We are going to be family soon."

Percy smiled taking his hands off Apollo's ears. The God kissed him quickly before turning to look at his sister. "So does my little sis approve of my boyfriend?"

"I am not your boyfriend!" Percy snapped smacking the God.

Artemis laughed. "If he is able to keep you in line I am more than happy to welcome him to the family." She fixed Percy with a stern look. "But if you hurt him I will flay you alive and feed your body to my hounds."

"And she isn't lying about that." Apollo commented. "Coronis broke my heart by cheating on me when she was pregnant with my child. Arty killed her but saved my baby of course." Apollo smiled at his sister.

Percy snorted. "Like I would cheat on you. It would be the other way around right Artemis?"

She shook her head. "Is that what you came here to ask me young hero?"

Percy flushed looking at his Soul Chain before covering his ears up again. "Yeah. I'm scared Artemis and I know you will give me honest answers unlike everyone else."

Apollo watched as his sister did something she had never done with any male other than him and Orion. She hugged Percy. "Ask what you wish little hero and I will do my best to answer. I swear on the River Styx that I shall be truthful with you even if I don't spare your feelings." She eyed her brothers and Apollo knew she knew that he was hearing every word but she didn't comment.

"You know him better than anyone right?" Percy asked forcing Apollo to sit to lean against him while keeping his ears covered.

Artemis nodded sitting cross legged. "Yes."

"How do I know if he does care? My father made it sound like Apollo is a player that loves someone, sleeps with them, then leaves."

Apollo resisted his urge to comment. That would so give his cover away.

"It probably seems like that to an outsider but if I choose to I can see my brother's every thought, every feeling, every memory. We are twins so we are linked. Apollo loves everyone he is with he really does. He never cheated on one of his never left them either. They each were at a different time. They either died of old age, were killed, or Apollo blessed them with one of his children and Zeus forced him away, or they left him. So you are safe for the span of your mortal life."

"Apollo wants to make me immortal."

Artemis looked surprise. "He told you that?" Percy nodded. "He's never asked for any of his lovers to be made immortal."

"Well I doubt its because of some great love for me. He thinks if I die he will be stuck for eternity in the Underworld because of me."

Apollo bit his tongue hard enough to draw his golden ichor. He knew him saying anything right now would just cause Percy to get pissed.

"I honestly am not sure Percy. But it seems unlikely Apollo would go through all the trouble of making you a God if he can't cheat on you just to lose interest."

"But what if he does Artemis? Do you think he would find a way to break the Soul Chain if he loses interest?"

"I honestly don't know Percy. All I can tell you is my brother cares for you right now. If he will lose intrest is hard to say. Will he stay with you for the next twenty years? Yes. Forever? I don't know."

She touched his shoulder gently watching Percy's face fall. The demigod looked up at her his sea green eyes hopeful. "Percy, Apollo was interested in you before the Soul Chain remember that. I saw him kiss your hand and the doodles. So keep that in mind."

Percy looked away before whispering softly. "I'm scared Artemis. I trust him and I want to try to be with him. But I can't lose him to someone else. Or worse have something happen to him while he's protecting me."

"Percy he's a God he can take care of himself."

"No, he can't. Gods can fade. They can be imprisoned. I know if something attacked me Apollo would fight. What if it was stronger then him? What if it hurt him? I can't be with someone worrying that I'll lose them every five seconds. I lost her I can't lose him." Tears shone in the sea green eyes and Apollo couldn't help it. He reached forward and pulled Percy onto his lap hugging his demigod.

"Don't cry Perce. I'm here." He whispered as Percy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You won't leave me?" He asked looking at the God with the most heartbroken eyes.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will stay with you for eternity."

Percy shook his head looking sad. "Doesn't mean anything. My Dad swore on the Styx that I wouldn't be born."

Apollo looked to his sister for help opening his mind to talk telepathically to her.

_I take it you heard everything that we spoke of?_

_Yeah. He's scared to death I'll leave him._

_Did you give him any reason to think you would?_

_Does talking about the child I want to have with him count?_

_You are already planning on having a child with him? Does he know how difficult it is for a male to conceive with another male? Or the chance of him dying trying to carry that child? He isn't likely to survive it Apollo even being a demigod. What are you thinking? Have you already tried to conceive? Poseidon is going to kill you if you have._

_We haven't done more than kiss Artemis. I couldn't risk his life like that. I want to make him a God first. He saw her though. We're sharing each other's abilities sis. I can talk to horses and he's getting my dreams. We had a baby girl with my eyes and Percy's hair. So either Percy somehow survived carrying and giving birth to my child as a mortal, or I managed to talk Father into making him a God._

_Why do I have a feeling that he was mortal?_

_I don't know. But how do I get him to trust me enough? I'm scared that he will think I will leave him if I make him a God._

_Earn his trust. Don't even look at another. Show him you care Apollo. You've always been good at wooing. Prove to him you love him and not just because of that stupid soul chain._

_Are you sure there isn't some magical pill we can shove down his throat to make him come to his senses?_

Artemis wasn't amused._ Apollo think about how Percy must be feeling. How would you feel if you get ripped from your time period by some all powerful being and forced into a relationship with him. This man claims to love you but he is not exactly known for his relationships. You know his kind is famous for a wandering eye. His promises are all but useless because you were born of a broken one._

Apollo thought for a moment. _Oh Gods no wonder Percy is so timid. I feel like an ass now._

_Good_.

Apollo kissed Percy's hair. "I'm sorry Perce."

The demigod looked up at him red rimmed eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go read."

He stood pulling Apollo up with him before stalking over to Blackjack who was happily eating

_I think my demigod is weird. His mood swings are scary._ Apollo thought to his sister.

_Wait til you too decided to have a child. You may end up castrated._

_Well then I won't have to worry. You two do realize I can hear everything your saying? _Percy's voice asked in their thoughts.

Apollo and Artemis exchanged guilty looks. "You couldn't have said anything about this before? Like this morning when we were chatting so I didn't just make an ass of myself." Apollo asked.

"Same reason you didn't tell me you could hear everything I was talking to Artemis about." Percy swung onto Blackjack still holding Apollo's hand but glaring at the God. "I am not mad at Artemis I am mad at you. I would leave you here right now if I didn't have to be touching you. But speak to me or try anything and Blackjack is going to kick you between the legs."

"_I am?" _Blackjack asked before he caught site of Percy's face. _"Easy Boss. I'll kick him I promise." _

Apollo meekly climbed up after Percy and to his surprise Artemis followed.

"_You people are heavy!"_ Blackjack whined but Percy nudged him with his heels and the pegasus took off. The ride was silent not even the horse daring to comment. They touched down outside the Throne Room and Blackjack trotted inside. Nico was sitting beside his father's throne and he turned green at the sight of Apollo and Percy. Luke was sprawled out across the couch with Poseidon trying to nudge him off with his Trident. Thalia was in a whispered argument with her father and only then did Apollo remember his father was pissed at him. Percy jumped from Blackjack's back snagging Apollo's arm as he did and dragging the God down with him. Apollo stumbled struggling to regain his balance even as Percy was storming off towards his father. Artemis gave her brother a sympathetic look before going to aid Thalia.

Luke and Poseidon glanced up as Percy stalked over Luke moving his legs just in time to avoid getting them squished by Percy flopping down.

"Percy what's wrong baby?" Poseidon asked kneeling in front of his son as Apollo walked around the back of the couch to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Apollo stuck his nose in a private conversation." Percy glared.

"How do you have a private conversation when you're stuck together?" Luke asked shifting so he could lie with his head in Percy's lap earning a territorial snarl from Apollo. Luke stuck his tongue out.

"I covered his ears and he didn't bother to tell me that he could hear what Artemis and I were saying."

Poseidon gave his nephew a stern look. "Apollo why didn't you tell Percy that you could hear?"

The God looked at his feet feeling guilty. "Percy wouldn't tell me what was bothering him, but he wanted to tell Arty. I couldn't make it better if I didn't know what's wrong."

Luke snorted squirming so he was more comfortable. "You should have just asked Artemis if she thought you needed to know. For all you knew Percy was just worried about Thalia."

"Will you get off my boyfriend's lap before I shoot you?" Apollo asked his jealousy flaring. Luke didn't move so Apollo stalked around the couch shoving Luke off the couch so he could grab Percy's hand and kiss it.

"I'm sorry I listened in Percy. I was just worried. Can you please forgive me?" Apollo asked planting kisses on each of Percy's fingers.

Percy sighed looking into the sapphire eyes feeling his anger already leaving. "Fine."

Apollo grinned tackling him and kissing him silly. Percy laughed pushing him away slightly so he could lean his forehead against Apollo's. "You are lucky you're so adorable or I might stay mad at you."

The God would have commented if not for the fact he saw Poseidon leap to his feet Trident in hand. He turned and saw Zeus storming towards them holding his Master Bolt. He rolled off of Percy willing his bow and quiver into existence. Percy followed his line of sight and saw the King of the Gods. He uncapped Riptide the shining sword appearing in his hands. Luke scrambled to his feet and was shocked to find his own sword in his hand. He glanced at Apollo who nodded at him and he got the message. He could have sharp pointy objects if Percy was in danger.

Thalia's bow and quiver were on her back and Nightshade Nico's sword appeared in his hands too. Unsure of what was happening every God or Goddess in the room called their weapons looking back and forth between Zeus and the little group.

Artemis and Thaila ran across the room standing on either side of Apollo and Luke who had Percy nestled between them and Poseidon standing protectively in front. Nico hesitated clearly remembering what he'd walked in on but his loyalty to his honorary big brother forced him to move and with his father chasing after him he ran to Percy's side Hades having no choice but to stand next to Poseidon.

"What do you want brother?" Poseidon asked warily not liking the fear he could practically feel radiating off Apollo. That wasn't like his brave little nephew. Or the sudden anger and hatred in his son's eyes. Percy didn't seem to like Zeus before but this was completely different look. If Poseidon didn't know any better he would have thought that Zeus had killed someone Percy loved.

"I need to speak to my son about his little stunt." Zeus fixed his cold gaze on Apollo who would have stepped back if it didn't mean he wouldn't be touching Percy.

"Well seeing as your son is Soul Chained to mine I am not allowing you to have this chat out of my sight."

Zeus's jaw tightened. "Fine brother. Apollo come here now."

Apollo felt Percy's hand leave his arm and slide down his arm to tangle with his fingers with his. Apollo squeezed his hand.

"What in Hades name possessed you to take the Sun Chariot out in the middle of the night?" Zeus snarled as Apollo stepped forward.

"Percy needed to learn to be in the air. I'm going to have to take him with me everyday." Apollo answered struggling to keep the fear out of his voice. He could feel all the eyes on him and it was only Percy that kept him from bolting.

"I thought I made it clear that if you disobeyed any of my laws there would be consequences."

"Leave him be Father." Artemis pleaded her voice soft. "The mortals are already calming down when they saw the moon and sun rise and set normally today."

"That isn't the point Artemis. Now stay quiet or you shall share his punishment."

The Goddess nodded lowering her head and stepping back.

"I don't remember Apollo being forbidden from driving his chariot whenever he wants." Poseidon commented.

"He is!" Zeus snapped at his older brother as Poseidon shifted his Trident ready to blast if he had to.

"How long am I banished for this time?" Apollo asked softly looking at his feet all the fight gone. Poseidon looked between his brother and nephew confused.

"What is he talking about? You wouldn't banish him for something as small as driving his car at night."

At the sad look on Apollo's face something clicked. "Wait a second... is that why you spent a year as a dolphin in my kingdom? Did this asshole banish you then?"

Apollo refused to meet his eyes he just wrapped an arm around Percy pulling the demigod against him.

Poseidon growled stepping closer to Zeus but stopped at Apollo's voice. "Just leave it Uncle. I'd rather be banished then the alternative."

Percy whined. "Apollo does he know?"

"Don't tell him. Please don't." Apollo begged looking at the demigod with pitiful eyes.

Poseidon was starting to get annoyed and worried.. Why would his nephew be so scared to tell him something? He looked to Hades for an explanation but his older brother refused to meet his gaze.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?"

It was his son that opened his mouth. "Zeus tried to throw Apollo into Tartarus"

Poseidon roared in outrage and lunged for his brother knocking him to the ground. Zeus's Master bolt went flying and Luke leapt forward to grab it. Snarling Poseidon drew back his arm and began to punch every inch of Zeus that he could reach. Zeus cried out and someone made the mistake of trying to pull Poseidon off. He heard Hermes scream as he went flying into a wall by a blast of energy. Percy had gone for his Father's Trident and apparently figured out how to use it. The Trident glowed with power apparently not too picky if it was Father or Son who wielded it. Poseidon felt Zeus's face crack under his fist and he raised his hand and the Trident flew back to him. He got up allowing his brother a second to cradle his ruined face before allowing the power of the sea to grow in his Trident and sending the beam at Zeus. The King of the Gods screamed as he was blasted backwards into the wall of the Throne Room. Luke ran over and offered him the Master Bolt which Poseidon was allowed to take since a hero had stolen it not him. The beam charged in his hand and Poseidon felt the power of the weapon course through his body. His Trident was meant for him and it didn't have half the power of the Bolt. Grinning Poseidon turned the Bolt loose on its master. Zeus screamed again his whole body arching as electricity ran through him. But Poseidon wasn't done. He handed his Trident back to Percy. "On three son?"

Percy smirked putting Apollo's hand on the weapon with him. "Sure Dad."

"One...Two...Three. NOW!" Poseidon discharged the Bolt as Percy hit him with the Trident. Zeus screamed tears streaming down his face before he fell forward no longer able to even stand if he wanted to. Right now he couldn't do anything but curl into a ball screaming and crying. Poseidon left his son with his Trident trusting Percy to not do anything stupid. He turned his glare to the other Olympians all of which were looking horrified. Ares seeming the most upset.

"Father had me kidnap Artemis. He told me that Apollo was in danger and she would only hurt herself trying to help him. I believed him." Ares got up and walked over to Apollo clapping his half-brother on the shoulder. "I'm sorry brother. She told me Father was lying but I didn't believe her."

Apollo smiled at his elder brother. "S'okay. You didn't know."

Poseidon nodded his approval before turning to glare at the others. "I want to know what happened and if any of you knew and didn't tell me you will be joining Zeus in tasting my new weapon.

Hades paled and tried to sneak towards the door only to be stopped by a black horse.

"Hey Lord Poseidon look what I caught!"

Poseidon turned to find his older brother trying to melt into showers. "Ares watch him. If he moves stab him."

The War God nodded his broadsword in hand. He grabbed Hades by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the corner standing at the ready. Percy steered Apollo back to the couch stepping over the unconscious form of Hermes. Luke nudged his father with his foot. "Hey he's not dead. Lord Poseidon can I borrow your Trident?"

"No. Now roll him in the corner I will deal with him later." Poseidon walked up to Apollo who was huddled up the couch his face buried in Percy's hair his twin rubbing his shoulder. Thalia was being restrained from attacking her father by Nico.

Poseidon knelt in front of Apollo. "Apollo tell me what happened. I can't punish that bastard if I don't know exactly what happen."

Apollo shook his head refusing to look up.

"He told me. Can I tell you?" Percy asked hugging Apollo tightly.

Poseidon nodded pleased that Apollo at least had someone to confide in. "Of course baby. Is that okay with you Apollo?"

The God nodded as much as he could without lifting his head.

"Okay so Apollo's kid tried to bring someone back from the dead and succeeded so Zeus the asshole hit him with a lightning bolt. Apollo loves his kids even I know that. So he killed the Cyclops that made Zeus's bolt, your Trident, and Uncle Hades's Helm. Zeus found out and he brought Apollo to Tartarus so he could throw him in." He glared at Zeus as his Father stalked up to the King of the Gods and let him taste his own Bolt... again.

"You might do permanent damage if you keep hitting him with that thing." Athena mentioned.

"Good." Just for good measure Percy tossed Luke Riptide. "Stab him for me."

The Son of Hermes happily obeyed Riptide glowing softly in his hands. He cocked his head to the side as he considered where to jab the blade. After a second of consideration he jabbed Zeus in the groin before handing Percy back the sword. The Son of Poseidon wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Daddy can I have a new sword. I'm afraid I'll catch something from Riptide now."

Poseidon nodded in agreement. "Go give your sword to your Uncle Hades."

Percy handed it back to Luke who happily threw it at Hades head getting golden blood and other fluids all over the God of the Underworld.

"I was on Olympus at the time. I heard Apollo scream that he needed help that Father had gone mad. I tried to reach him but Ares grabbed me." Artemis glared with disgust at her older brother clearly not as forgiving as Apollo.

"I said I was sorry." Ares muttered looking at his feet.

"Father had me at the edge of the pit. He was just about ready to throw me in. I was sobbing and begging him to let me go. He didn't even care." Apollo whispered sounding so broken. Percy and Poseidon let the Trident and Master Bolt hit Zeus time Zeus didn't even scream his vocal cords most likely damaged. Oops.

"It was Mother and Uncle Hades that saved me."

"Oops." Poseidon whispered. He gestured for Ares to let Hades go. He even sent a wave of nice warm salt water to wash Hades clean. "Sorry."

The God of the Underworld just looked murderous. He stormed over to his chair and flopped back giving his dead glare to everyone.

"Uncle Hades let Mother through his Kingdom. She managed to calm Father down enough that he only stripped me of my powers and sent me to earth for a year of hard labor for punishment." Tears streamed down the handsome face as Apollo spoke.

Poseidon watched as his son held Apollo close, and he got the distinct impression if anyone went near Apollo right now that Trident would be blasting them. Poseidon didn't have the sudden urge to get blasted into oblivion by his own son wielding his own weapon, so he decided to ask Artemis for the rest of the details.

"Father told me and Uncle Hades that if we breathed a word of the incident to anyone especially you he'd throw us all into Tartarus for trying to start a war."

"He wouldn't be wrong on that one though." Athena pointed out. "Poseidon would have thrown a fit if he found out about Apollo being in danger."

"How much brain power did that take to figure out?" Hephaestus asked. He wasn't surprised by this treatment of his younger brother. Zeus hadn't raised a finger when Hera had thrown him off Olympus. If he wasn't known for his calm temperament even he would be helping Poseidon kill Zeus. He always had a soft spot for little Apollo ever since he'd forged Apollo's bow and arrows.

Athena glared at her half-brother. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Honestly you are the Goddess of Wisdom. How hard is it to say that Uncle Poseidon would go insane when he found out when your watching him trying to kill an immortal because of it." Thalia snapped still struggling with Nico who had summoned a pair of zombies to hold her so he could sit on the floor and try not to be noticed. He wasn't stupid if people were even slightly mad at this father he was most likely gonna get attacked.

Hera examined her nails trying to figure out what the problem was. It would have been much better for Olympus if that pesky little bastard child of Zeus had ended up in Tartarus. Hmm... maybe she found a new way of dealing with her husbands children. She'd let them meet their grandfather.

Demeter refused to even look at her King her thoughts on her daughter. Would Zeus do that to Persephone their child together? For the first time she was glad her daughter was married to Hades. Even Zeus would think twice about picking a fight with the God of the Underworld. She looked at Poseidon glad that their son Arion wasn't likely to anger Zeus anytime soon. Last she heard he was captured by the Amazons waiting for his true rider to fulfill a prophecy of some sort.

Poseidon noted that Dionysus had taken advantage of Zeus being otherwise occupied and was sipping a glass of wine. "Artemis please be a dear and deal with that idiot." Poseidon asked his niece who happily obeyed. Dionysus squealed as his wine glass shattered with an arrow through it. Aphrodite was too busy squealing at Apollo and Percy to be of much use, and Luke appeared to be trying to steal his father's caduceus while Hesita tended to him her face sad. Poseidon wondered if she even cared. The normally sweet tempered Goddess had her issues with Apollo. Him chasing her around for a decade with a wedding ring hadn't exactly put the Sun God on her favorite people list. Poseidon still thought she was an idiot. Rejecting not only his offer of marriage but Apollo's too. Any sane person would be flinging themselves at them.

He bit his lip trying to decide who he trusted enough with an important little task. He would have chosen his own son but Apollo was crying on his shoulder.

"Luke I need your help."

The demigod looked up dropping George and Martha and trying to look inocent."Sure what do you need?"

"Well you not trying to steal my throne when I turn my back would be nice. But I need you to go to Hephaestus workshop and grab a golden net. Can you do that?"

Luke nodded. "I guess. Where is it?"

Blackjack who had been lurking in a corner uncomfortable with all the scary noises and blast trotted forward._ "I know the way my lord. I'll take him. If Boss says its alright that is. He gets mad when other people ride me."_

"Thank you Blackjack. Take Luke I'll make sure Percy knows you are doing it as a favor to me."

The stallion allowed Luke to climb on his back leaving Poseidon to go check on his son and nephew. Apollo had stopped crying and was lying in Percy's lap staring at the ceiling with red rimmed eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Poseidon asked stroking a few locks of blonde hair from his face.

Apollo looked at him sadly. "I wish you hadn't done that." Before rolling over to hide his face against Percy again.

Poseidon looked to his son for answers. Percy sighed. "He won't tell me but I can tell. He's too upset to even keep his thoughts shielded. I'm getting swamped with them as is Artemis."

"He thinks that as soon as his Father recovers he will declare war on you which you will lose." Percy rolled his eyes. "Apparently he had this dream once of you getting turned into a salmon and a bald eagle eating you. So he thinks you'd lose. Then Zeus would come after him and by extension me."

Artemis nodded sadly. "If you lost the war we'd all be meeting Grandfather. Ares and I would be joining Apollo and Percy followed by you and Lord Hades."

"We keep telling him he's being an idiot but apparently he thinks all his dreams are gonna come true. Even the one about the the Statue of Liberty getting into a fight with Uncle Sam over the last donut." Percy looked down at his soul chain fondly.

Poseidon shook his head. "Actually Apollo declaring war is exactly what I'm planning."

"WHAT?" Apollo shot out of Percy's lap his eyes wide. The whole Throne Room fell silent all staring open mouthed at the Sea God.

"Zeus was given his chance to lead us and he failed. How many fights did he cause? How many of our children did he kill? How many times did he strike us down for trying to defend ourselves?" Poseidon asked. The Olympians refused to meet his gaze clearly uncomfortable with going against their king.

"We know for a fact that Zeus is leading us into our darkest days if Apollo had to take such desperate actions in an attempt to stop it. So why not change the future right here and right now?"

Percy looked at his father and the assembled God seeing no one looking like they were going to help. He knew what Zeus did to get his time to the bleak place it was at, and he couldn't agree more someone else needed to lead the Olympians. Zeus was too paranoid that his brothers would overthrow him he ignored outside threats thinking locking himself up was best.

Artemis nodded her head in agreement while Apollo pulled Percy close as if to defend him from the looming war.

"If Zeus is not our King then he can't do whatever the Hell he did to put us in such a bad situation. You heard from my son that in his time Olympus has empty thrones. If Zeus has lead us to a point that we cannot seek shelter in our own home then what else do you think is happening. We've never left our Thrones yet something my brother hasn't been able to stop has forced us to either abandon them or be captured."

Ares met his eye and he saw agreement in the War God's eye. Poseidon nodded slightly in his direction. If he had the War God he had Aphrodite. If he had Aphrodite he had Hephaestus. The Twins would side with him too.

"I am not asking you to choose me as your king this instant. Let's finish the books to be sure everything is Zeus's fault.

"It is." Percy and Nico said.

Hades looked at his son worriedly but didn't say a word. Poseidon took his Trident back from his son and settled down on the couch pulling Apollo and Percy against him. No one spoke all too uncomfortable with the fact that Poseidon was actually thinking. What happened to the moody god that just spent his time under the sea only showing up to pick a fight with his brothers?

It was several minutes later when pounding hooves were heard. Blackjack loped into the Throne Room with Luke on his back holding a barely visible net in his hand.

"Here you go." He tossed the net to Poseidon before sliding from the horse. Blackjack trotted up to Percy and Apollo. He nosed them affectionately before sniffing Percy's belly.

"Blackjack you were gone five minutes. I did not get knocked up in that time period." Percy hissed hoping his Father was too busy shoving Zeus into the net to notice.

"_You humans take too long to mate then."_ Blackjack lowered himself to the ground. _"You can use me as a footrest. We need you nice and rested so you two can mate."_

Apollo smiled slightly kicking his feet up onto the horse's broad back. Percy huffed at the stallion but he was too happy that Apollo had stopped crying to get truly mad.

Percy hugged Apollo's neck tightly. "I don't like it when you cry." Percy whispered kissing the tears from Apollo's cheeks.

"Sorry Perce." Apollo tilted Percy's chin up to kiss him lightly. Percy responded happily only to be stopped from kissing by Nico screaming.

"I told you they were doing it Dad. Make them stop!" Nico screamed running over to his father and trying to climb onto his lap.

"What am I stopping?" Hades asked looking around to see Apollo, Luke, and Percy laughing. He picked his son up settling the small boy on his lap as Nico hid his face in his shoulder.

"They were having..." Nico leaned close to his father's ear and spelt out. "S.E.X."

"Who is having sex?" Hades asked getting more confused. Percy fell off of Apollo's lap dragging the God with him onto the floor as they rolled around laughing.

Poseidon looked up from tying the unconscious Zeus up. "What's so funny?"

"Nico!" Percy choked out tears streaming down his face as he clutched his sides laughing.

The son of Hades peeked at them as Hades rubbed his back. "Nico that's isn't ummm..." Hades looked to Poseidon for help, but the Sea God only smirked as he tied the net containing Zeus to the ceiling.

Artemis covered her mouth to hide her grin having a bit more maturity than her brother who was still holding onto Percy as they laughed.

"How old is that kid?" Ares asked smirking. "My five year old daughter would know the difference between them two kissing and sex."

Demeter and Athena rolled their eyes having a little more class than to be rolling around laughing like idiots.

Thalia decided that someone had to defend Nico since his father looked too scared to. "Death boy that isn't sex. That is kissing. Sex involves no clothing and umm... touching body parts."

Luke and Apollo laughed harder while Percy struggled to breath.

"But they were naked in the shower last night and touching body parts." Nico exclaimed.

Thalia paled. "You know what kiddo. Aphrodite will explain it to you. As she is the Goddess of Love."

Said Goddess shook her head. "Um... no. He's Hades's son. Let Hades explain."

"I'm not sure Hades even knows what sex is. Not like there were ever many takers. Everyone was too busy chasing me." Poseidon grinned blasting the zombie that charged him aside with a tidal wave.

"Well in his defense Father never gave us The Talk." Hestia pointed out smiling herself.

"Aww... you mean you guys didn't ask Kronos about the birds and the bees?" Hephaestus teased.

"Um... Daddy I know you ate us and all but can you tell us where babies come from?" Apollo choked out from the floor. Percy who was gasping for breath on his lap broke into another fit of giggles.

"Why does Hera, Hestia, and Demeter have different parts below the waist?" Ares added joining his brother and the demigod on the floor.

"What does he mean Dad?" Nico asked.

"I am going to feed them to a hellhound." Hades growled

"Hey Aphrodite why don't you show him to diference? Not like we all haven't seen you naked before." Dionysus yelled . He yelped as a purse smacked him in the face.

"Just grow a pair Hades and tell him." Poseidon urged.

"Yeah don't want him to get some girl undressed and get scared." Luke snickered.

"Just tell him if you ever want grandchildren." Demeter advised.

Hades glared at them all. "If you are all such experts why don't you tell him."

Luke raised his hand. "Make me Co-King of the Underworld and I will."

Hades looked like he was honestly considering the idea. But he picked Nico up holding the boy two feet from his body like he was a bomb about to go off before carrying him out of the Throne Room.

"Hey I wanted to see that!" Apollo whined managing to stop laughing long enough to speak a full minute after Hades had left with Nico.

Percy shut him up with a kiss. Aphrodite screamed clapping her hands together happily while Poseidon looked away resisting the urge to gag. He didn't find his son and Apollo making out as adorable as Aphrodite for some reason.

Ares and Luke made kissy faces at the two until Artemis smacked them both. "Let them be. They make each other happy and don't deserve you two acting like children."

"Aww jealous Artemis?"Luke stuck his tongue out at her. Growling she tackled the demigod so he flipped backwards her straddling his hips a knife pressed to his neck. Luke smirked cockily. "Rethinking that little vow of yours?" Luke asked giving a suggestive look.

Percy and Apollo broke apart to watch the fun as Artemis let her knife draw a sliver of blood. Luke just laughed. "Don't worry I like it rough."

Artemis got off him looking disgusted. Luke reached out to grab her arm and the next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall by his shirt by his biggest fan. Apollo.

'Even think of touching her again and I will shove an arrow up your ass before chopping your penis off and feeding it to rabid wolves." He growled in Luke's face.

Percy tugged on Apollo's arm. "Let him go Apollo. He was just being a flirt. He wasn't serious."

Apollo ignored him pressing Luke a little harder into the wall as the demigod nodded weakly trying not to choke as Apollo applied a little pressure to his neck.

"Love that's enough. Let him go. For me." Percy tried again.

Growling Apollo let go allowing Luke to fall in a tangle of limbs to the ground. Apollo looked like he would really, really like to stab Luke for good measure, but Percy tugged him towards the couch pushing him down before climbing onto his lap. Apollo calmed at Percy's familiar weight in his lap as Artemis mouthed a thank you to her twin. She sat down at her twin's feet leaning her back against his legs. Apollo flashed her a grin ruffling her hair. Poseidon cautiously sat down next to them. Ares walked over to sit on the other side of Poseidon earning weird looks from his lover and brother. Apollo high fived him over Poseidon's head before the Sea God stopped them with a glare.

Luke got to his feet rubbing his throat. Then showing either more bravery or stupidity than any other person alive he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Artemis leaning against Poseidon's legs. The Goddess tensed looking up at her two older brothers. Ares didn't look like he cared, but Apollo's hand was inching towards a certain Trident that was leaning against the couch. Percy smacked his hand before he could do anything. Luke slowly inched closer trying to wrap his arm around Artemis's shoulder but instead he got a scared son of Hades coming flying into the room and scrambling into his lap.

"Luke why couldn't you tell me?" Nico whined hiding his face. Luke wrapped his arms around the younger demigod hugging him tightly.

Hades stalked into the room looking proud of himself as he sat in his chair. Athena raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you do to Nico?"

"Well I won't be a grandfather... ever."

Nico sniffed looking at Luke. "Is it true that girl's have teeth down there? And if you piss them off they will use them to take your part off."

Apollo and Percy started laughing again until Poseidon reached over and smacked them both. Ares bit his tongue to the point he tasted his own ichor.

"No that isn't true kiddo." Luke soothed stroking his hair.

"Can I get a girl pregnant if I go swimming with her." Nico asked.

"Poseidon is the expert on that one." Apollo snickered only to be smacked by Thalia who had walked over.

The Sea God shook his head. "No."

"Or else Perce would have more kids than his father." Thalia added.

Apollo raised an eyebrow but was stopped by Nico.

"Is it true if I have sex with a girl that she gets an alien mind control spell over me?"

"Thalia wouldn't be born if that was true young hero" Hera pointed out.

"What about if you suck on a girl's boobie gasoline will come out?"

Demeter shook her head. "Well at least I know why I don't have any grandchildren."

Artemis sighed and scooted closer to Luke rubbing Nico's back. "Little one lets just go with the fact your Father lied to you. If you have any questions about females you can come to me and any about males you can talk to Luke."

The Son of Hermes wrapped his arm around Artemis's shoulder. "Aww... so we're raising little Nico here together? So do I get a little gift on my birthday like most husbands?

Artemis looked at him like he was insane while Percy distracted Apollo with kissing so they didn't have to dig a grave for Luke.

"Great the one time I need the idiot he's too busy making out." She looked at her other two brothers. Ares was gagging and Hephaestus was messing with a few pieces of scrap medal.

Nico sniffed looking at her. "Can you and Luke be my mommy and daddy?"

Artemis wheeled around to shove Apollo and missed the money Luke slipped Nico. Apollo was too busy jamming his tongue down Percy's throat to notice. Nico shifted so he was half sitting on both their laps leaving Artemis with no choice but to leave Luke's arm around her shoulders. Without even realizing it her body aged to look about sixteen with long straight hair such a dark brown it looked black.

Poseidon looked between the two couples. He glared at Ares."Don't even think about kissing anyone else near me."

Ares just blinked at him.

Thalia eyed Artemis and Luke suspiciously deciding that her Goddess looked a little too at ease with Luke. So she gave Apollo a light zap of electricity to get his tongue out of Percy's mouth. "Hey I want to finish the book sometime this century."

Apollo glared at his younger sister. "I am a God. A horny one that is Soul Chained. Do not interrupt my make out session with my boyfriend unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a chew toy for Cerebus." The next thing the Sun God knew was a ball of water smacked him in the face. He looked at Percy. "What was that for?"

The Son of Poseidon huffed at him. "I am not your boyfriend."

Blackjack who had been silent this whole time spoke. _"Uh ...guys I think you better speed up the foal making if you want to have to oldest filly in the herd. Moon girl and the thief smell like a mare and stud about to mate."_

"WHAT?" Apollo yelled at the same time as Poseidon fell out of his seat. Percy grabbed his Soul Chain while Artemis was forced to all but jump in Luke's lap to avoid being squashed by her Uncle. She quickly scrambled out of his hold, but it was only Percy that saved Luke from going the same way as Orion.

"Apollo you said you would do whatever I asked. I'm asking you not to harm Luke. He's my friend and he's just flirting. Nothing is going to happen to your sister's honor. Just let it be."

The Sun God raised an eyebrow. "And if I do kill him."

Percy put his lips right on Apollo's ear so only the God could hear. "If you hurt him the only love you will be getting is your hand."

Instantly Apollo sat back and decided to behave himself though he kept glaring at Artemis and Luke. It took all his will to snap his fingers so the door sealed itself and the book appeared in his hand.

"I'll read." Ares offered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I no longer own Jake Abel. Those mean cops took him away. *sobs* So instead I am keeping Luke for a pet until I find the time to go get Jake back.**

**MY MOTHER TEACHES ME BULLFIGHTING**

Ares read. Apollo pulled Percy close while Athena paled knowing that any monster remotely bovine wasn't good. Poseidon tried not to have a panic attack as the same list ran through his skull.

**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

Poseidon gripped his son's shoulder to the point the hold was almost painful. He was not losing his son because the kid's mother couldn't drive.

**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

Artemis smiled. "I always loved the smell of animals in the rain."

Cue odd looks from the room.

"What I think they smell very outdoorsy and natural." She defended.

Luke nudged her shoulder with his playfully. "I agree totally. I love the smell of wet horse."

**All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?"**

**Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not**

**exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

Poseidon growled. "So she had contact with camp which meant she must have known that Percy was in more danger than ever if he needed a protector."

The demigod bit his lip. He'd never thought of that.

**"Watching me?"**

**"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."**

"Percy you can do so much better." Luke threw the book the most disgusted look possible. "Stupid goat doesn't care about anyone but himself."

The Son of Poseidon ducked his head wanting so badly to argue but wondering if maybe Luke was right. Wasn't the only reason Grover had come along on the Quest because he wanted to get his Searcher's license? Did he do it all because Percy was his friend? Maybe Luke was right...

**"Urn ... what are you, exactly?"**

**"That doesn't matter right now."**

"I hate to agree with the Saytr but I have to agree. Of all the things you should be worried about Percy that's the least of them." Artemis commented.

"I know. You should be worrying about when you get to meet the most amazing God ever." Apollo kissed Percy's cheek his smile playful.

"Percy's already met me Apollo. He is my child." Poseidon ruffled the younger God's hair affectionately.

"I was talking about me..." The blonde pouted staring at the floor until Percy pressed a kiss to his lips. Aphrodite squealed nearly falling off of Ares lap as the War God removed his hands from her waist to cover his ears.

**"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"**

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"**

**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

**"Goat!" he cried.**

"No. Dead Goat." Luke explained only for Thalia to walk over and smacked him. Nico scrambled off of Luke's lap and decided to sit on the arm of the couch. Thalia scared him and she wouldn't mind hitting him if he got in the way. Artemis shot her Hunter a death glare, and the girl quicklyscrambled off. Luke whined rubbing the sore spot as Artemis twisted around to hit her brother's leg.

"Heal him." She ordered. Apollo stuck his tongue out shaking his head. Artemis turned her death glare on her little brother who scrambled to touch Luke's head and heal it.

The demigod blinked surprise written all over his face. Why had the God healed a little bruise? Shouldn't he have to be bleeding to death for them to even notice him and even then have to beg to be healed? Gods didn't just heal demigods. Luke knew that. Thalia had been dying in his arms as he prayed for the Gods to save her. He'd been begging for his father to help him when her heart had stopped beating. He shot Artemis a confused look wondering what he owed her and Apollo for the healing. His soul? His firstborn?

"One of my Hunters harmed you for a statement I agreed with. Therefore your pain was my responsibility." But she favored him with a small smile.

"Thank you." Luke whispered. She ducked her head long hair cascading over her face, so she missed the mischievous look on Luke's face. He grabbed Artemis's hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. "I'm honored that I am worthy of having such a beautiful Goddess care about my well-being."

Artemis yanked her hand away glaring but her eyes didn't hold their usual venom. Luke smiled smugly noting the slight blush to Artemis's cheeks.

"You're welcome. I mean I'm just the one that healed you. But keep thanking Artemis not me." Apollo grumbled.

"Will do." Luke flashed a smirk.

Aphrodite eyed the pair curiously. How lucky was she this week? A Soul Chain popping up right under her nose and a man brave enough to show interest in Artemis. Oh she was going to have so much fun!

**"What?"**

**"I'm a goat from the waist down."**

**"You just said it didn't matter."**

****"The child does have a point." Hera pointed out.

Poseidon sniffed. "Oh course he has a point. He's my child. He's brilliant."

Percy smiled at his father. "Thanks."

"Its the truth Sea Prince." Poseidon kissed Percy's hair. Ruffling Apollo's hair affectionately so the young God wouldn't be jealous he signaled for Ares to start reading.

**"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"**

Apollo bristled. "What is a good dish featuring goat? Because I'm gonna need a way to get rid of the carcasses of any satyr that tries."

**"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

**"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**

**"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**

Thalia sighed. "That's the part he picks up on. Idiot" She yelped as she was splashed with water. She got to her feet to shoot the Son of Poseidon only for Artemis to stop her with a look.

"Enough Thalia. Percy is my brother's lover therefore my Hunters will treat him as they would treat my brother. With respect and love."

She leaned back against Luke's arm finding the position to be quite nice. He was warm and something about his scent was comforting. It took her a minute to realize why. He smelled like Orion. Her only love. She bit her lip to stop her tears and found that she couldn't sit next to her twin which made her scoot closer to Luke. Luke noticed the tears in her eyes and touched her shoulder lightly silently asking if she was alright. She nodded swallowing the lump in her throat.

Luke hesitated eyeing Apollo warily but the God was to busy doodling on Percy's arm to notice what they were doing. So cautiously he draped an arm around her shoulder to give her a one armed hug. She sniffed slightly not shrugging him off like he expected, and he wondered what she could possibly be thinking about that upset her so much she was allowing a male to comfort her.

Her eyes were distant as she thought about her one and only love. Her Orion. Memories of him filled her mind and she couldn't even look at Percy. He looked so much like his fallen brother. They had the same build and hair color, though Orion wore his slightly longer and normally pulled back into a ponytail. But the eyes were exactly the same. The same sea-green.

Apollo shifted feeling waves of sadness going through his mind but he ignored it. Percy was smiling so it wasn't from him. And there was nothing that could upset his Twin so much that she would allow her emotions to seep into his. So he didn't even bother looking down to see her fighting off tears with Luke's arm slung over her shoulders.

**"Of course."**

**"Then why—"**

**"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be**

**perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

"WILL PEOPLE STOP TRYING TO MAKE MY SON THINK HE'S HALLUCINATING!"

Percy hugged his father trying to calm him down. "Dad I know I'm not crazy. Easy."

The Sea God forced himself to take a deep breath and nod. Seeing his father was fairly calm Percy decided to ask. "How much does not knowing I'm your son keep me safe?"

"A bit. That's normally for weaker demigods. If your scent is strong enough to be attracting Furies there is no way that thinking you're mortal will protect you enough. If you were Demeter's child, or perhaps Hermes then it might work."

Demeter threw a bowl of cereal at Poseidon's head which he easily blasted aside with a jet of water.

**"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

**"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

"Finally Sally. I only told you to send him as soon as he could walk. But don't listen to me. I've only been around a few thousand years and have gone through this with a few hundred children. But I'm sure you know what's right." Poseidon growled.

Percy patted his father's shoulder trying to keep him calm while Apollo snuggled into the Sea God's side. The Elder God sighed pulling them close. "What would I do without you two?" He asked. "I'd be miserable without my boys wouldn't I?"

Percy and Apollo nodded both hugging the God.

**"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

**"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

The room grew dead silent as Poseidon rose to his feet eyes locking on his older brother who gulped. Every pair of eyes flickered back and forth between the two extremely powerful beings wondering who would move first. Overprotective Daddy decided to make the first move. "HADES!" Poseidon lunged for the God of the Dead who was already on his feet. Ares kept reading as they ran in circles around the Throne Room he figured that whatever was coming up next would just lead to Hades death so no use putting it off. Poseidon was just slightly slower than Hades and couldn't close the distance between them. That was until Hades tripped over the unconscious Hermes and Poseidon began to punch every inch of the other God he could reach turning Hades into a bloody pulp beneath his fist. While everyone was distracted Artemis shrugged Luke's arm off giving him a small smile. "I'm okay now." She whispered to Luke.

"You sure?" He asked brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She nodded. "Thank you."

Ares raised his voice to be heard over Hades screams of pain and continued reading.

**"Grover!"**

**"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. **

"I'd disagree on that one." Apollo whispered nipping Percy's ear, as Poseidon stalked back to them leaving Hades to fix his broken nose which really was the least of his problems. He face looked like he'd been slammed into a brick wall for a week straight by an elephant. Apollo gently took Poseidon's hands in his own and examined them. He winced in sympathy as he healed the bruising broken skin on Poseidon's knuckles.

"Thank you Apollo." The elder God whispered hugging his favorite nephew.

**I could never dream up something this weird.**

The four demigods nodded. "No one can dream up our screwed up life." Thalia muttered.

"Perhaps an insane asylum inmate." Nico suggested.

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened**

**farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

"That reminds me. I need to stop by Camp and see how the wards are." Ares commented. At the surprised looks the demigods shot him he blinked. "What? I'm the God of War. If the wards can handle me attacking them they are good."

"Why would you care about the wards?" Thalia asked.

"I have kids that go to that Camp. I'm not having them get killed in their sleep because the wards were weak. Gods what kind of father do you think I am."

"You'll see on my second quest. I think it's the year after this." Percy commented.

Poseidon's head shot up and he glared at his son. "What do you mean second quest? You are not going on any quest until your immortal, and I can wrap you in bubble wrap and have Apollo superglued to you."

Thalia and Nico laughed. "Lord Poseidon you may want to leave the room when we read all the books, or you're gonna be the first God to have a heart attack." Nico explained.

Poseidon paled and grabbed his son by the shoulders. "You are not to do anything stupid or dangerous Perseus. I forbid it."

"You just forbid 98% of his personality." Thaila commented.

"Yeah. The other 2% is being confused." Nico added helpfully.

The two promptly started gagging on salt water as Percy gave them his death glare combined with willing saltwater into their mouths. He had to stop it fairly quickly as he was squished into a bone breaking hug by his father as Apollo checked him over for injuries...again.

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**

"Someone is going to listen to Poseidon? Miracles do happen." Demeter spit out a mouthful of salt water and glared at her nephew unable to retaliate with Apollo right there.

"I don't want to send him there anymore. He is going to live with me in Atlantis. Its the only place that will be safe enough for him." Poseidon decided.

"What if you do succeed in your plan to overthrow Father?" Artemis asked softly as Apollo paled. She threw a worried look at her twin wondering how he'd handle a battle against Father. Her brother as powerful as he was hated violence and would do anything to avoid a fight even with Zeus.

"Well he can visit Olympus during the day and stay in Atlantis at night since I'm not going to abandon my kingdom."

**"The place you didn't want me to go."**

**"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in**

**danger."**

"He's been in danger since he was born. Yet she only now decides to do something about it? Hera muttered. "What a horrible mother."

Ares and Hephaestus exchanged looks. Next to their darling mommy this Sally chick seemed like Mother of the year.

**"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**

"How have the Fates not struck him down?" Athena asked.

"Knowing Poseidon? He's probably killed them or scared them off so they leave his son alone." Hestia guessed.

Poseidon smiled at his sister. "Thank you. I am very fierce."

**"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it**

**means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**

Apollo and Poseidon glared at the book while Artemis squeezed Percy's leg in reassurance while Luke and Nico flashed him sad smiles. Luke patted his leg.

"Apparently the Fates didn't do too good of a job predicting Percy's death since this feels like a solid demigod not a ghost."

Percy didn't smile unlike the others. This Luke didn't deserve to die. This Luke seemed like the kind of person he could be friends with. The type of person he'd trust to have his back in battle. What had changed Luke so much?

**"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

**"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

**"You meant 'you.' As in me."**

**"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."**

**"Boys!" my mom said.**

Ares moaned. "This is hurting my head."

"Well maybe if you used that bit of squishy gray matter between you ears more than once a century your head would work." Athena commented only to have an arrow from Apollo thud into her chair before she was doused in salt water from Poseidon and his child. Ares gave the Goddess of Wisdom a smug look before continuing his reading.

**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to**

**avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

"What was that?" Poseidon asked sounding close to hyperventilating.

**"What was that?" I asked.**

He smiled slightly at his son but didn't loosen his death grip on Percy's arm. Apollo was just as bad as he tugged Percy onto his lap, so he could hold onto his demigod for dear life. Percy rolled his eyes. Honestly you'd think the two Gods thought they could stop all of this from happening by hugging him.

**"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

"Yes. Another mile. Please." Poseidon agreed.

Aphrodite cocked her head to the side trying to decide if Poseidon still loved Sally Jackson. His emotions for her were so conflicted even she was struggling to tug them apart.

**I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me.**

Luke patted Percy's leg in comfort. "Gotta love our lives huh Perce? Evil math teachers trying to kill us."

Percy who was still wondering what could have made Luke so bitter nodded and before Apollo could stop him he squirmed out of the God's lap and hugged Luke tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered before scrambling back into Apollo's hold feeling the Soul Chain which had been content starting to grow angry at them not touching. He hid his face in Poseidon's shoulder refusing to acknowledge anyone's curious looks.

"What was that about?" Demeter asked and Luke shook his head.

"I have no idea." He frowned staring at Percy who showed no signs of lifting his head anytime soon. But he was quickly distracted by Nico who jumped off the couch to snuggle up into his arms. The little Son of Hades didn't say a word as he settled down in Luke's lap.

**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded.**

Percy sat there like a dog that had a toddler hanging off its neck while his father and lover checked him over for signs of being blown up. Yes, he loved the fact his father was being all fatherly but honestly did he look like he was blown up?

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

Percy was about ready to stab someone with Riptide as Blackjack sniffed his stomach.

"_I think your womb is okay!"_ The horse reported happily. Only to be shooed away by Poseidon.

Poseidon crushed Percy to his chest. "My poor baby. Are you okay.

"Dad this was nearly five years ago. I'm fine."

Apollo was nearly as bad as he tugged Percy back to him like he was some kind of tug-a-war toy. Nearly as bad because he kissed Percy softly before looking into his eyes. "You are not allowed to get hurt." He declared before molding his lips with Percy's again.

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

**"Percy!" my mom shouted.**

**"I'm okay... ."**

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead.**

"Obviously." The demigod muttered glaring at his father and Apollo.

**The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in. Lightning. **

The Sea God leapt to his feet. Poseidon grabbed the Master Bolt leaning against the couch and charged it. The Master Bolt went off hitting Zeus in his net, and the God twitched in his net like he was having a seizure as electricity raced through his body. Luke quickly covered Nico's ears as the demigod clung to his shirt clearly scared by the noise. Artemis shifted to rub Nico's back soothingly.

Poseidon decided that the Master Bolt wasn't enough. So he then grabbed his Trident and let it go off on Zeus. Meanwhile Apollo carefully maneuvering Percy on the couch, so he could stand but in such a way leg was still touching Percy. He kissed the demigod lightly before calling his bow and quiver and putting a bolt between his Father's eyes. He then calmly picked Percy up again and sat back down on his lap before nuzzling his neck. Poseidon returned to his spot a moment later after making sure he stalked up to the net and shoved the arrow farther in so the tip came out the back of Zeus's skull.

**That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in**

**the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

"Is he dead?" Luke asked hopefully. Thaila went to smack him again but was stopped by Artemis grabbing her wrist.

"Leave him be Thaila. If he says something I disagree with I shall deal with him. Try to hit him again without me ordering to and I will make you pay." The Goddess growled feeling no love for her half-sister. This girl clearly wasn't one of her Hunters. She must just be dressing similar. Because none of her girls would attack a young man just for being nasty about someone who clearly deserved it. And even if they did they wouldn't dare to do it near Artemis especially if she was fond of the man.

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip,**

**thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

Nico smiled at the other demigod. "That is so you Percy." Nico whispered.

"Your a sweet boy aren't you?" Artemis asked starting to think that her brother finally had developed some taste in partners. This one was actually decent.

**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

"I'm really worried about the children if that is suppose to protect them." Hephaestus commented. "Please say my kid's had a better protector than that."

"Don't worry Hephaestus. I'm pretty sure they only assign Grover too Big Three children that they want dead." Luke growled his voice becoming bitter.

"Will you shut up about that? It was my choice." Thaila snapped at him. "Honestly you are such an asshole I can't believe I was ever friends with you."

Luke's eyes flashed with hurt but he showed no signs of backing down. "He put you in that situation in the first place. And if anyone should have..." Luke cursed as he choked on his own words and he glared at Apollo who raised his hands.

"Hey not my fault. Blame future me."

Artemis glowered at the daughter of Zeus. "Go sit in the corner out of my sight before I turn my hounds loose on you."

Thaila glared right back pissed that her Goddess was going against her. Oh she couldn't wait until Luke kidnapped Artemis in the books. That would teach her a lesson for being nice to the traitorous bastard. She stormed off to sit next to her father's throne.

**"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

Aphrodite and Poseidon exchanged looks both knowing who the monster was now. Apollo saw his Uncle's face and he tightened his hold on Percy, as if he could protect him that way. Poseidon looked like he was torn between crying, holding onto his son for dear life, or hyperventilating. He chose clinging to Percy.

**I swallowed hard. "Who is—"**

**"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

"Listen to your mother. Leave the goat. Just get out of there." Apollo urged.

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

It took all of Poseidon's self-control to not stalk over to Zeus right now and throw him into Tartarus. If his son was hurt because of Zeus they were going to war. No matter what.

**"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

Thalia made a face. She really didn't like being called the big tree. But she didn't dare open her mouth with the way Artemis was acting. How that moron Sun God thought they were suppose to forgive Luke was beyond her. She would never ever even consider it.

Hestia frowned. "What big tree?" She'd checked on camp just the week before and there had been no tree at the border.

None of the demigods answered leaving her confused as to how a tree could grow large enough to be considered big in five short years. Demeter perhaps?

**"What?"**

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

**"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

**"Mom, you're coming too."**

"Now is not the time to be loyal love." Apollo breathed holding Percy tight. He wondered if these books could give a God a heart attack because Poseidon wasn't looking too hot.

**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

"How is this my fault?" Poseidon asked.

"What are you going on about?" Ares asked.

"He means she is getting sad as if she is looking at the sea. Which means she is getting upset at the sea AKA Poseidon." Aphrodite explained watching as Poseidon's emotions became a little clearer.

Ares looked at his brother Hephaestus. He was pleased his brother was shooting him confused looks too. Yeah, they never understood the lovey dovey stuff.

**"No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

"Just leave him. I'll pay you to leave him for the monster." Luke urged only for Artemis to decide she'd had enough and elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

**"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head.**

The other demigods shivered. "When you realize no matter how ridiculous it seems your eyes are right." Nico whispered. Luke nodded biting his lip. Artemis cautiously touched his shoulder seeing the sadness in Luke's eyes and hoping she could comfort him like he had done for her. Luke smiled at her before shifting Nico slightly in his lap so the son of Hades was more on her lap. Nico blinked up at her innocently and she smiled. "Hello sweetie."

**And the points that looked like horns …**

**"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

"Why not?" Ares asked. "The wards will let mortals in if they are in mortal danger."

"Ares is right. We had a pizza guy wander in practically bleeding to death after his car had crashed the wards let him right through. Why did they change?" Luke asked.

As one the room turned to look at Zeus in his net.

"Three guesses who changed them." Artemis spoke and her brother raised his hand. "Apollo?"

"Father. The God of Assholes."

"Correct."

Ares chuckled as Poseidon started fussing over the pair cooing over how smart they were so he decided to keep reading before they made someone barf.

**"But..."**

**"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

**I got mad, then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was**

**lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**

"He's got your temper." Hestia pointed out to her brother who .

"My temper just adds to my appeal." The Sea God sniffed.

"Yeah. It just gets me in trouble constantly."

Poseidon stuck his tongue out at his son who laughed.

**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

**"I told you—"**

**"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

"Just leave the goat." Luke growled. Nico whined in his lap and Luke hugged him. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"I like Grover don't be mean to him." Nico mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes. Artemis smiled making a blanket appear so she could tuck it around him. Luke smiled as Nico snuggled closer to them. Thaila on the other hand glared at the other demigod feeling betrayed. After all she'd done for the brat Nico was being best buddies with Luke.

**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was**

**surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

"Oh decided to be useful now have we." Artemis snarled but was stopped by a whine from Nico. Luke hushed him and she leaned forward to kiss the dark hair.

**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**

"Demeter why is that grass so long?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's Dionysus job to care for the place. Not mine."

"Make Hades cut it. With a pair of scissors." Ares piped up.

Hades opened his mouth to argue but Demeter was nodding her head in agreement. .And Poseidon seemed to be in agreement, so Hades settled for glaring at the floor. Why did he have to be weaker than his younger brother?

**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin.**

Apollo felt how tense Percy was in his lap so he decided to lighten the tension Apollo style. The God leaned forward nuzzling Percy's ear before breathing. "I can teach you the names of those 'ceps in a very fun way." He lowered his head to nip Percy's triceps. "See that's your triceps." He pushed up Percy's jacket to kiss the tanned skin until his sister turned around and prodded him in the leg with an arrow. He looked up to see the eyes of the room on him and Percy and the demigod bright red. Apollo gave an innocent smile before kissing Percy's neck and settling back down.

**He wore no clothes**

"WHAT?" Apollo snarled. He turned Percy to face him. "Is this why you didn't like my naked body? Does this guy have something on me?"

"A python in his pants instead of an inchworm." Luke whispered to Artemis who laughed before hitting his shoulder.

"That's my brother." She hissed struggling to keep the smile off her face.

Thalia looked back and forth between the two utterly confused. Artemis did realize that Luke was male right? He was a pretty boy but she could tell he was male right? You know those things with a penis that she hated. Her anger kept building. Out of everyone she figured Artemis would at least be on her side hating Luke.

Percy clamped a hand over Apollo's mouth. "Wait for Ares to read."

**except underwear**

Percy raised an eyebrow. "See?"

Apollo nodded but when no one was looking Percy leaned forward whispering in his ear. "He had nothing on you**."**

Smirking Apollo sat up a little straighter looking smug.

—**I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny,**

**except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders**

**.**

**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns— enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

Apollo whined realizing just who the monster was as did the rest of the room. Hades dove for his shield just in time to avoid Apollo and Artemis's arrows, Luke's thrown sword, a zombie from his own kid, a bowl of Cheerios that was screaming die wielding a spoon, and a charging boar that was somehow on fire. Then he noticed that the brothers Ares and Hephaestus high fived. Great the brothers were getting along.

Poseidon on the other hand was glaring at Aphrodite. "This is why we don't have people fall in love with bulls. Creepy ass bull/human hybrids try and kill my baby."

"Who gave her the bull to use?" Hera pointed out glaring at Poseidon. "Whose idiot brother gave him the idea?"

"Who's husband was more interested in turning into a bull and having sex with a random princess then sleeping with them." Poseidon shot back.

Hades was busy fending off a flaming pig, a zombie, and the bowl of cereal. "Why won't this thing die!" He asked slamming his shield into the little circles of grain that got back up and attacking him again. He yowled as a very sensitive part of his body was jabbed. Who knew spoon were so deadly?

Ares started reading nice and loud again so he could be heard over the mini battle in the corner.

**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us.**

**But he couldn't be real.**

"He is baby." Poseidon whispered.

**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"**

**"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

"HE'S MY** SON **OF COURSE THEY WANT HIM DEAD THAT BADLY. MY BROTHERS ARE COMPLETE ASSHOLES!

Hades yowled as a walrus appeared in the room and aided the zombie, bowl of cereal, and the flaming boar. Hades gave up his defense and ran for it. Blackjack who had been standing beside Percy and Apollo kicked out with his left hind leg and struck Hades in the thigh so the God of the Underworld tumbled forward. The walrus sat on him while the bowl of cereal hit him repeatedly with its spoon. Ares vanished his boar and Nico called off his zombie deciding to give Hades a chance of surviving with most of his body parts intact.

**"But he's the Min—"**

**"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

"I never got that." Luke commented.

"When you say the name of one of us we hear you." Athena explained. "So saying the name of a monster is like sending up a flare letting it know that there are demigods after it. Also knowing a monster's name more or less acknowledges that it exist. As time goes on and fewer and fewer people believe in us we lose power. Monsters are the same. But saying the name gives the monster or God a quick jolt of power."

"If someone says my name I know where they are. So I could track them if I wanted." Apollo added. "Some more powerful monsters are the same."

Luke leaned close to Artemis. "Artemis, Artemis, Artemis." He breathed in her ear, and the Goddess felt the tingle of power as she was named. She smiled at Luke.

Thalia stared at her Goddess and her ex-best friend. Maybe she had gotten something wrong and Luke was female. Honestly it made more sense than anything else that was going on.

**The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.**

**I glanced behind me again.**

**The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

**"Food?" Grover moaned.**

"Will someone just kill that thing before it gets my child killed?"

Luke's hand shot up so fast it blurred.

**"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

**"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

**Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying.**

**Oops.**

Luke rolled his eyes while Apollo looked at his boyfriend worriedly. "Does this happen to a lot of cars you're around?"

Percy considered a second before nodding.

"Uncle P does the insurance on my Sun Chariot cover bull men throwing it after it gets hit by lightening?"

Poseidon ignored him figuring Apollo should be able to guess the answer. The Sun God looked at Ares figuring his motorcycle would be similar.

"No." The God of War replied.

Apollo considered praying that his car would be unharmed before realizing that it was kinda useless for a God to pray. On too plan B. Don't let Percy near the car. Yeah, that wasn't going to work...

**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

**"How do you know all this?"**

**"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

Poseidon agreed. "And if it cost me my son's life I will kill her."

Percy pulled away from his father. "Dad!"

The Sea God huffed. "Fine I'll marry her off to Dionysus."

Artemis wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather die."

"Don't bother telling Percy until he is being attacked." Apollo snarled off on his own little thoughts. "He should know every little detail about every monster since he was born. That's how I raise my kids when I can sneak away to see them."

Percy paled realizing that Apollo had kids his age or older. Some of which he'd watched die in battle. Oh that was not going to be fun to read about.

**"Keeping me near you? But—"**

**Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

**He'd smelled us.**

**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

"Just drop him." Luke muttered. Artemis looked at him curiously. "Me and Grover have history and its not good." Luke explained to her his voice soft.

"I figured that. But I'm curious as to what would make you hate him so much."

"The book will explain I think. If not I'll tell you promise."

**The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.**

**My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate!**

**Remember what I said."**

**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

Poseidon closed his eyes trying to control his racing heart. He felt sick to his stomach and was really regretting that ambrosia he'd eaten. These books were going to be the death of him he decided.

**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

Apollo and Poseidon turned towards each other both wrapping their arms around Percy squishing the demigod between them. Percy knowing what was coming up didn't pull away and just soaked up the love.

**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

Ares smirked at Percy. "Well apparently you did kid. Since you sitting on your little boyfriend's lap getting kissed by Daddy." Ares screamed as the walrus lost interest in Hades and charged as fast as it could on land towards the God of War who bolted behind his lover and used Aphrodite as a Goddess shield. Sighing she turned the walrus into a yorkie so that Ares could go back to reading. She scooped the dog up and started sticking pink bows in its fur happily.

**The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now**

**retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

**"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

Percy whimpered hiding his face in Poseidon's shoulder, and Apollo allowed the Sea God to take his son understanding instantly that Percy needed his father right now. But he kept a hand on Percy's shoulder to keep the Soul Chain calm.

**"Mom!"**

**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.**

Everyone that had just been complaining about Sally felt like asses as Percy sobbed against Poseidon's chest with Apollo rubbing his back. Hades cowered in a corner but no one bothered to even send anything his way. Dionysus and Nico were the only ones not looking upset. Dionysus was too busy taking advantage of everyones distraction to sip wine. Nico was fast asleep with his head on Artemis's chest but most of his body in Luke's lap.

"Ares just get this chapter over with." Apollo whispered knowing people staring at him would only make Percy feel embarrassed about crying.

**"No!"**

**Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**

**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

**I couldn't allow that.**

**I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

**"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid!**

**Ground beef!"**

Luke and Ares smirked at the name but didn't say anything. Artemis shifted her hold on Nico tucking the blanket around him more firmly before settling her own head against Luke's shoulder. Apollo was too busy comforting Percy to notice, so Luke wrapped his arm around her and ever so cautiously pressed a kiss into her hair.

Artemis stiffened looking at her brother but Apollo was oblivious.

_Luke is not Orion._ She told herself._ Things will end differently. I won't allow Apollo to trick me this time. _

She looked down at Nico sleeping in her arms his face peaceful a small smile on his face. Could she maybe have relationship with Luke without breaking her vow? It didn't say she couldn't have a boyfriend. Only that she couldn't have sex. Would Luke still be interested if sex was off the table? What about children? They could always adopt a child. In fact she saw nothing wrong with keeping Luke with her in this time period and then them raising Nico together. The boy was just a sweetheart who apparently needed a parent. Hades could be the sperm donor her and Luke could raise the boy.

Even as she thought it she wanted to slam her head into a wall. No. She'd sworn no one would capture her heart after Orion's death. But the one thing about Artemis that she shared with her twin that when she was attracted to someone she fell head over heels in love with them fast. She just wasn't attracted to many people. So Artemis decided to keep a close eye on her attraction to Luke. If it started to even think like it would be something stronger she'd distance herself. It wouldn't be the first time she'd distanced herself from all men to keep from loving one.

**"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

**I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

**But it didn't happen like that.**

**The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

**Time slowed down. My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

Ares just stared at the demigod while Athena tried to calculate the chances of that ever happening. Artemis normally would have cared, but Nico whimpered in his sleep so she summoned a little stuffed toy deer for Nico to hold onto as she began to rake her fingers through his long dark locks even as Luke rocked him.

Percy was too busy crying in his father's arms to deal with the looks he was getting and a glare from Apollo had Ares scrambling to read more.

**How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

Thalia winced remembering the sudden pain flaring through her dull tree conscious. At least she knew who to blame now. How was she not surprised?

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes.**

**The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

"That child is amazing," Hera whispered. She had seen that thing nearly kill Theseus who was much older and better trained. To think his baby brother was holding his own so young and without a weapon was just mindblowing.

**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

Luke tried to lighten the mood. "Well we know that doesn't happen. His tongue has been down Apollo's throat all morning."

Percy lifted his head from his father's shoulder no longer crying. He sniffed but managed to stick his tongue out a Luke.

**"Food!" Grover moaned.**

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I**

**thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap!**

"He shouldn't be that strong." Athena whispered watching the boy warily. Perhaps Father was right in trying to kill this child. Could he be the boy of the prophecy? She decided to wait and see before she acted against the child not wanting Poseidon's rage directed at her unless it was necessary.

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass.**

**My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

Apollo parted Percy's hair trying to examine him for signs of a cracked skull but failing when Percy decided he had enough with crying and just wanted to be held. He curled into Apollo's side while still sitting on Poseidon.

**The monster charged.**

**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate— not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

"He killed a Fury and a Minotaur at the age of twelve with no training." Hades commented.

"Brilliant observation." Demeter snorted at her son-in-law/brother.

"Shh... lets finish the chapter it might tell us more." Hestia urged.

**The monster was gone.**

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like**

**livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.**

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. **

Apollo felt jealousy churned inside him but decided it was nothing. So what if some pretty girl was near Percy. Not like she could take him away. Nothing would break their soul chain.

Aphrodite felt pity for the girl. If she was suppose to be a love interest she didn't stand a chance against Apollo.

**They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**

**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

Athena's head shot up. She smiled pleased. Her child was here now.

Ares closed the book softly.

Percy looked at the room scrubbing his face. "Before anyone says they're sorry about my mom I want to let you know it's not what it looks like. I can't say more without the spoiler thingy kicking in."

"So she's alive?" Athena asked. "That makes sense. If she was killed Hades wouldn't bother taking her body."

Poseidon sighed as Percy nodded. He might not be thrilled with his former lover right now, but she was still the mother of his child and he didn't want her dead. Percy smiled at him snuggling close.

Thalia stood. "Why don't you guys take a quick break. I need to talk to Lady Artemis."

The Goddess looked at her in surprise. "What's the matter Thalia?"

"We need to have a chat."

Artemis looked down at the sleeping Nico. "Can we talk later? I don't want to disturb Nico."

Thalia shook her head. Sighing Artemis carefully shifted Nico. Luke took him carefully. "Be back in a minute." She whispered kissing Nico's forehead. She smiled at Luke before following Thalia into a corner of the Throne Room the same one Hades was hiding in. She glared at her Uncle and he scrambled away, Throwing up a shield she looked at Thalia.

"What is wrong sister?"

The demigod bit her lip. "What's going on with you and Luke?"

The Goddess smiled at the mention of the Son of Hermes. "He's handsome. Kind. Funny."

"He's male. You hate men. You turn them into deer and shoot them remember?" Thalia explained.

Artemis looked surprised. "I don't hate men. They annoy me at times, but I would not kill one unless they attacked me or my companions." At Thalia's face Artemis understood. "I attack men in the future without cause?"

Thalia nodded. "Even Apollo."

"I would NEVER harm my twin. Apollo is my baby brother. I'd throw myself into Tartarus before allowing harm to come to him."

"Well you hate him in my time." Thalia explained. "You never see him and when you are forced to you do nothing but yell at him and hit him."

Artemis wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh Gods what have I done? I'm so sorry." She sniffed finding moisture in her eyes which she quickly wiped away. "We fight of course. All siblings do. But we would never try and hurt each other. We take care of each other. What could have made me hate him so much?"

Thalia shrugged. "You never would talk about it. We figured you had never forgiven him for Orion."

Artemis shook her head. "I forgave him for that centuries ago. Does it still hurt? Yes. Orion was my first love. But Apollo was only trying to protect me." She remembered the warmth of Orion's hand in hers. The way he'd hold her at night as they gazed at the stars. She shook her head to clear the thoughts.

"Lady Artemis don't fall for Luke. Fall for anyone else. Just not Luke, he will only hurt you." Thalia whispered. "He comes off as a good guy but he isn't."

The Goddess eyed her Hunter. "You loved him I take it?"

Thalia hesitated. "I didn't love him but I would have. We were very close."

"He rejected you?" Artemis guessed.

"No." Thalia cursed as her sentences was cut off. She was going to kill Apollo well Future Apollo at least.

"Thalia. I do still fall in love occasionally. I never loved any of them like I loved Orion, but I can still have male companionship. None have made me question my oath and neither has Luke. No man has been able to compete with my Orion. He was the only one I would have broken my oath for and Luke isn't near the man he was."

"Just don't let yourself fall in love with Luke. He isn't who he seems."

Artemis sighed. "I can take care of myself Thalia. You are as bad as Apollo. Now tell me about Nico. Where's his mother? That boy acts like he's never been held."

Thalia shrugged. "As far as I know he doesn't know. And Hades isn't exactly loving father material."

"He seems like a sweetheart." Artemis considered. "Where does he stay? Camp Half-Blood isn't setup to handle children of Hades."

"He sorta wanders around. He pops up here and there."

"No one takes care of him?"

Thalia shook her head. "Percy does what he can but its hard. Nico doesn't exactly fit in."

"That poor child. He can't help having Hades for a father." Artemis went back to the dozing demigod leaving Thalia glaring.

"Glad we had this chat. Your Welcome." Thalia muttered watching as Artemis went right back to Luke and Nico. Luke lifted his arm so Artemis could curl back up with her head on his shoulder her fingers stroking Nico's hair.

"Oh come on!" Thalia huffed stalking over to sit near Blackjack. The horse was having some kind of argument with Percy. Finally Apollo turned to his sister. "Blackjack wants to know if you could have a foal with Luke."

Luke laughed tightening his hold on Artemis. "I dunno what do you think baby?" He asked her.

Artemis looked down at Nico. "I think I will be raising a child when this is over. So Blackjack will have to make do with Nico."

Luke looked over at Hades. "Artemis is kidnaping your son."

Hades shrugged. "Let her have him. He had a zombie attack me."

"Wait if you have Nico for a kid you don't want any other children?"

Artemis shrugged. "I don't think I could manage two children and my Hunters. And little Nico here would be a handful I bet. My Hunters would just love him. He'd be the perfect little man when we are through with him."

Percy whispered in Apollo's ear. "Is she always like this."

Apollo shook his head watching his sister summon a brush and began to bully Luke into brushing his hair which looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. "Not since Orion."

Percy kissed the God softly. "You alright with that?"

Apollo sighed. "I don't want to see her hurt. If Luke even thinks of breaking her heart I will kill him. I'd rather her be mad at me then have her distrust men."

"_Well I'm okay with it as long as they have a foal for me to play with." _Blackjack added.

"I thought you only wanted our baby?" Apollo asked.

"_Well Artemis seems more interested in mating with Luke then Boss does with you. I'd rather your baby but I may have to settle."_

"Yeah, that isn't going to screw with my sexual appeal. My virgin Goddess of a sister-in-law gets knocked up before me." Percy muttered.

"WHAT?" Poseidon asked. "When did you two get married? Where was I? Why didn't I walk my baby down the aisle? Is that why you two took off in the Sun Chariot."

"Huh?" Percy and Apollo exchanged looks.

"You called Artemis your sister-in-law."

"We already agreed that we are family because of the Soul Chain. And marriage is most likely in our future." Apollo explained patiently kissing Percy's cheek.

"I really really need to get a How To Deal With My Son In A Soul Chain manual." Poseidon whined trying to figure how Percy and Apollo just seemed to fall into the perfect couple role.

"_Their souls are linked. So of course they are perfect for each other. They are meant for each other and no other romantically."_ Blackjack whispered to him, and Poseidon realized that he had said that outloud.

Shaking his head Poseidon grabbed the book. "I'll read lets just get this over with."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All I own is Jake Abel, Adam Winchester/Milligan, Draco Malfoy, Luke, Percy, and Nico. *see lawyers charging" Ahh shit. Fine I only own Jake but I own the sex rights for the others.**_

**5 I PLAY PINOCHLE WITH A HORSE**

"_You never played pinochle with me." _Blackjack looked confused.

"Wrong horse, Blackjack." Percy explained patting his neck.

Blackjacked pinned his ears nipping at Percy's arm._ "You cheated on me? I don't love you anymore."_ He turned around ears flat against his head sulking.

Poseidon snickered. "I take it Blackjack is a little territorial?"

"Between Apollo and Blackjack I'm going to be lucky if I can talk to a rock without one of them getting jealous."

Apollo kissed him. "You belong to me love. Ignore the horse."

"_The only thing keeping me from kicking you in your sweet spot is I want a foal." _Blackjack muttered darkly glaring at Apollo._ "I owned Percy first. Therefore he belongs to me."_

"Well I am the one giving him a daughter and marrying him so he belongs to me."

"How about Percy belongs to Percy before Percy stabs you both with Riptide?" Percy asked.

Blackjack and Apollo exchanged looks. _"Nah... you belong to us." _They said together

Poseidon shook his head in disgust and started reading again.

**I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.**

**I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.**

Apollo growled territorially. He summoned a bowl of pudding and shoved a spoonful into Percy's mouth. The demigod choked glaring at Apollo spewing pudding all over himself and Apollo as he choked.

"What was that for?"

"I can feed you." Apollo leaned forward to kiss Percy, but the demigod grabbed the bowl of pudding and smashed it on Apollo's head.

Poseidon leaned away to avoid the pudding leaking off of Apollo trying not to laugh.

"You. Do. Not. Own. Me." Percy explained nice and slow. "Therefore you don't have to feed me. I'm a big boy. I can feed myself."

"Why couldn't you have hit the horse?" Apollo whined as Artemis touched her brother to zap the mess off of him.

"The horse didn't try to kill me with pudding." Percy snapped.

Blackjack nuzzled Percy. _"See Boss it's a lot better to be owned by me."_

"Artemis can I have another bowl of pudding?" Percy asked the Goddess. She shushed him as Nico stirred in his sleep fear twisting his young innocent face.

"Mommy?" He whimpered.

"I'm right here baby. Shhh... go back to sleep." Artemis soothed rubbing his back as Luke tucked the blanket a little more snuggly around him.

"_Huh I never thought Luke was sire material. Guess I was wrong." _Blackjack commented as Nico settled down. _"Actually I never thought Artemis would be a good broodmare either."_

The three people in the room that spoke horse just stared at Blackjack.

"_What?"_

"Did you just call my sister a broodmare?" Apollo asked.

"_Yep!"_

"Its a compliment I think..." Percy looked at his father.

"I'm gonna go with compliment too." Poseidon agreed he went back to the book before Apollo realized that his Twin was snuggling with a man.

**When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"**

Athena rolled her eyes. "We already decided that it was most likely some idiot deadline set up by Idiot One and Idiot Two. " She yelped as Poseidon summoned another walrus to sit on her.

**I managed to croak, "What?"**

**She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was**

**stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"**

**"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."**

**Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.**

**The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.**

"Good. I don't like her."

Percy rolled his eyes at Apollo. "How am I not surprised?"

**A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me.**

**He had blue eyes— at least a dozen of them—on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

Hera smiled. She always had a soft spot for her little servant. Maybe it was time to let him come back to Olympus. Maybe banishing him to Camp Half-Blood for not guarding Zeus was a little extreme. It would be much better to punish the idiot who sang him to sleep so Zeus could sneak off. She glared at Apollo who was trying to coax Percy into eating some cereal under Demeter's watchful eye.

**When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.**

"What is it with you and scorpions Percy?" Thalia asked shaking her head.

Percy tried to stick his tongue out around a mouthful of frosted flakes and failed.

"They are sacred to me." Apollo pointed out. "I used a giant one to chase Orion into the ocean, so I could trick Arty into shooting him." He dodged the arrow that was aimed at his skull. "It just proves that Percy belongs to me since he feels a connection to my sacred animal."

**On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.**

"I want nectar." Percy whined looking at his cereal with disgust. Apollo touched his forehead.

"Sorry love, but you have to wait a few more days, or you will burn to death."

Percy pouted until Apollo leaned forward to kiss him. He shivered when Apollo opened his mouth granting him access. Apollo might just taste better than nectar.

Poseidon cleared his throat. and Percy pulled back glaring at his father.

Blackjack nudged the Sea God. _"Leave them alone Lord."_

**My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.**

**"Careful," a familiar voice said.**

**Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.**

Luke made a face at the mention of the Satyr. Why couldn't the damn thing have died on the Hill?

**So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And …**

Even Ares shot Percy a sympathetic look. The woman might not be dead, but you couldn't help feeling bad for the kid.

**"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."**

**Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.**

**Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip**

**splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.**

**"The Minotaur," I said.**

**"Um, Percy, it isn't a good idea—"**

**"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."**

"Apparently things just bounce right off that thick skull." Hera muttered.

"Its lack of cereal." Demeter told her sister making another bowl appear and handing it to Percy who starred at it as if it was poison. Apollo kissed him and made the cereal turn into maple syrup covered blue pancakes with chocolate chips. Demeter threw a bowl of cereal at the Sun God that was deflected by a wave of water. Apollo stuck his tongue out at Demeter snuggling closer to his lover/bodyguard.

**Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you**

**remember?"**

"Two days? Why was I not informed? Why did no one tell me my baby was hurt?" Poseidon asked and got no response from the book.

"Dad, you hadn't claimed me yet. They didn't know I was your son." Percy soothed.

"I want to know what idiots were trying to figure out your godly parent. Honestly just look at you. You scream Sea Spawn." Athena exclaimed.

Thaila, Luke, and Percy snorted but weren't able to tell Athena that Annabeth didn't know and she was her kid.

Artemis nodded in agreement. "He looks just like Poseidon especially those eyes."

"And you can smell the sea on him." Apollo added nuzzling Percy's neck inhaling the smell of salt water.

Poseidon smiled pleased that his little boy was so much like him.

**"My mom. Is she really ..."**

**He looked down.**

**I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of**

**strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. **

**Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.**

**My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look**

**beautiful.**

**"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm—I'm the worst satyr in the world."**

Luke nodded his head in agreement. Thalia leaned over and smacked him. "Grow up Luke."

Artemis glared at her Hunter as Luke rubbed his head.. "Enough Thalia!" She snapped.

Thalia backed down not stupid enough to anger the Goddess, as Artemis gently brushed Luke's hair aside so she could check him over.

**He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.**

**"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.**

**Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**

"Shut up you idiot." Luke muttered glaring at Zeus his good mood ruined by Thalia. Artemis leaned into him and he managed a smile at her.

Thalia muttered about Hades needing ice skates, as she watched the two interact. Aphrodite all but cooed thrilled she had two adorable couples in the making to watch. .

**As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.**

**Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head. But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.**

**I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe? No. That would never**

**happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I'd do something.**

"You could stay at Camp." Luke whispered squeezing Percy's leg in comfort.

"No. He will be living with me or Apollo until he's a thousand." Poseidon growled protectively.

Percy rolled his eyes but he had to smile at his father's obvious love. Even if it was a little annoying.

**Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid—poor goat, satyr, whatever—looked as if he**

**expected to be hit.**

"Now that's a suggestion." Luke yelped as Artemis elbowed him.

**I said, "It wasn't your fault."**

Luke turned to look at Percy. "Perce whenever anything goes wrong in the world you can blame either Zeus or Grover. Remember that and you will survive."

Thalia leaned over to smack him again but was stopped by a look from Artemis, as Luke moved to rest his chin on her head looking quite pleased with himself.

**"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."**

**"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**

**"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."**

"Thank the Gods they fired him." Luke kissed Artemis hair and she tensed in his arms. Apollo's eyes narrowed. "Sorry babe. Not rushing you." Luke whispered to her and Apollo calmed.

**"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**

**"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.**

**I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was**

**chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies—my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy.**

Apollo cursed. "What the fuck is that Satyr thinking?" He asked outraged.

"Huh?" Percy asked confused. as to what Grover had done to annoy Apollo.

"You just had a bowl of Ambrosia. That is pushing it for a demigod. I wouldn't give more than a bite or two of Ambrosia for someone with several broken bones. You're more injured than a broken arm or something but a bowl of Ambrosia will heal even the most severe injuries. For you to be given nectar on top of that?"

Poseidon growled. "Is that fucking Satyr trying to kill my baby?"

Surprisingly it was Luke who answered. "No. That would be Chiron. When I broke my ankle falling off the Wall he had me drink two glasses of nectar."

"How the hell are you guys still alive?" Ares asked his voice clearly worried as he wondered if his own children had the same treatment.

"That's a good question. Chiron should have given you a bite or two of Ambrosia depending on the severity of the break. The idea with Ambrosia and Nectar is to give as little as possible to heal you guys in case you get injured again. Like with your ankle Luke. You were pushing it on how much its possible to take. Now lets says the next day you break your nose in sword practice. Chiron gives you another sip of Nectar and your gonna be spontaneously combusting. Which I hear is very painful." Apollo explained his voice tense as he struggled to control his temper. He wasn't the only one. Ares looked like he wanted nothing more than to go to Camp and check on his kids before running the Centaur over with his Harley. Aphrodite gripped her boyfriend's arm only her duty to keeping Ares from going on a bloody rampage keeping her still. Athena shifted upset but able to control her temper as even Demeter looked worried. Hep was too busy tinkering with his latest project to care what his little brother was talking about. Poseidon was actually making the Throne Room shake as he struggled to keep his temper in check until he got his hands on that idiot.

But none were as pissed as Apollo. "That fucking asshole isn't only putting my Percy in danger he's putting my kids in danger as well. My kids have a low tolerance for Ambrosia and Nectar as it is. There bodies run hot from being the Children of the Sun God. I would never ever give my kids more than half a dozen bites of Ambrosia. If Chiron tried to shove a whole bowl down their throat they would die. And if one of my babies died because the fucking idiot doesn't know what he's doing there will be war." Apollo snarled worry for his kids filling him. None of the Olympians dared to say anything to him or attempt to calm him. They all knew how devoted Apollo was to his children.

Poseidon decided to start reading again before Apollo went on a warpath.

**My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.**

Poseidon kissed his son's head. "It will be baby. I'll make sure of it."

Artemis looked at her twin nudging the link between them so he could feel her emotions and get her thoughts on the subject. . Apollo flashed her a loving look and they spoke together. "So will we."

"_Me too." _Blackjack nudged him gently.

"Thanks." Percy whispered shifting slightly. He could feel the fierce protective love of his father, the gentle loving acceptance from Artemis, the devoted pure love of Blackjack and the heat and pure strength of Apollo's love for him. He sniffed rubbing his eye totally not tearing up.

**Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.**

"You are so lucky your Poseidon's son." Apollo grumbled. "And not for the obvious reasons. Your low body temperature and the salt water in your veins plus having such a powerful father allows you to ingest more Ambrosia than your average demigod. If I had been the one treating you which I should have been. I actually know what I'm doing opposed to that Centaur I would have given you a small glass of nectar or four or five bites of Ambrosia as soon as you were brought in and then dribbled nectar on any open wounds you might have had. That wouldn't overdose unless most of your skin was flayed off and you took a bath in the stuff. The nectar would clean the wound and speed the healing up considerably. After that I would keep you warm and give a sip or two of nectar every four hours until you woke. Then another square of nectar and keeping you in bed for a day or two. It might take longer but its alot safer than pigging out on godly food. It doesn't sound like you were really too badly hurt. I think it was more you were in shock and physically and emotionally exhausted. Which meant a few days of just letting you sleep would have been better for you then a bunch of Ambrosia and Nectar. I would have kept you in bed for a few days after you woke up."

Percy cocked his head to the side staring at Apollo before climbing onto Apollo's lap and pulling Apollo into a somewhat rough kiss. He pulled back smirking at Apollo. "You know I never got the fascination with sexy doctors. But now I do. You're adorable when you go all God of Healing." Percy gave Apollo another on the lips.

Before they could get started again Poseidon cleared his throat. "Back to the book." He ordered. Percy rolled his eyes but got off of Apollo and went back to eating his pancakes.

**"Was it good?" Grover asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.**

**"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."**

Luke nodded in agreement and Poseidon was really starting to worry. What would make a sweet loyal demigod like Luke hate a satyr so much? Though from what he was seeing so far the only person at Camp allowed near his precious little boy was Luke.

**His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."**

**"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade."**

Percy looked at his pancakes all of the sudden finding them not as tasty. He pushed the half-eaten plate away and Apollo vanished it. Percy whined lifting his head. Apollo smiled kissing him softly.

"What's wrong love?"

"Miss you." Percy snuggled into his chest.

Apollo laughed as Percy captured his lips. He let the demigod take over the kiss, as Percy explored his mouth.

Poseidon gritted his teeth trying to ignore them which was difficult with them sitting right beside him. He raised his Trident to soak them with water, but Aphrodite shook her head.

"Leave them be Poseidon. If they have decided to pursue a romantic soul chain their souls will have them constantly acting romantically or their souls will get annoyed."

Percy and Apollo pulled apart. "So now we can't go without kissing for too long or it will zap us?" Apollo asked smirking. "I like this thing."

"It won't hurt you but you will become restless and your soul will ache, and you will find food and drink has no interest when your souls decide they need to be with each other."

Luke looked at Artemis. Why did Percy have to be the lucky one? Why couldn't he develop a soul chain with Artemis?

Percy rested his forehead against Apollo's. "So once again I get no choice when it comes to this relationship?"

"Basically."

Percy gave Apollo a peck on the lips. "Well at least I'm stuck with someone I can stand."

Poseidon went back to the book so he didn't have to watch them make sex eyes at each other.

**He sighed. "And how do you feel?"**

**"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."**

**"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"**

Apollo nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. That is way too much in case anyone missed my little rant earlier. I could repeat it."

"Percy shut him up." Poseidon told his son who happily obliged and pulled Apollo's head down for another kiss.

The Sea God ignored the looks the others were giving them. They were allowed to make out when Apollo was about to be annoying.

**"What do you mean?"**

**He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table.**

**"Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**

Hades got his notepad ready having a feeling a certain God of Wine was going to be added to the list of people to torture. But he had to stop as Apollo decided to start paying attention again.

"Why is he leaving his bed? He should be resting. He was unconscious for TWO DAYS! I don't care how much Ambrosia and Nectar he ate it needs time to work. And he needs to rest not go talk to idiots."

"Percy kiss him again." Artemis commanded her hands over her ears since she was getting not only Apollo's screaming out loud but also in her head.

**The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.**

**My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.**

**As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.**

**We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. **

**The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture—an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena—except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes**

**glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.**

Blackjacks snorted rustling his wings. _"Of course some of them have wings. Why would you be hallucinating."_

Percy didn't even bother to argue with his horse it wasn't worth the effort.

**Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**

Cue jealous growl from Apollo. Aphrodite sighed shaking her head. Normally she would have been all for a love triangle, but it was pointless to even hope for this blond girl to have a chance with Percy. He was meant for Apollo, and Apollo only.

**The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels— what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. **

Dionysus snapped his fingers and a grape vine formed around Percy's throat. Choking the demigod pulled on it as Apollo tried to break it. Poseidon leapt to his feet and grabbed the much younger and weaker God by the throat.

"Let my son go before I throw you in with that pathetic excuse for a man that bore you." Poseidon snarled his Trident pressed against the Wine God's throat.

Artemis had pushed Nico into Luke's arms and had a knife out and was trying to cut the grape vine as Apollo held Percy still as he panicked thrashing.

Nico woke up whimpering at the noise and clung to Luke, as Artemis finally managed to get the grape vine off of Percy. Gasping for breath the demigod flung himself into Apollo' arms comforted by the Soul Chain humming around him. Energy and warmth poured through the chain and into him, as Apollo kissed his neck healing the angry red marks on Percy's tanned skin.

Artemis stepped back as Nico looked around with wide eyes. She went back to him and Luke.

"Its okay little hero. I'm here. Dionysus is an idiot and Lord Poseidon is going to deal with him. Go back to sleep." She soothed as Luke rubbed his back.

"Yeah Nico. Just take a nap while your Uncle murders your cousin. Sweet dreams." Luke muttered sarcasm thick in his voice. Artemis smacked his shoulders earning a giggle from Nico. They exchanged looks and curious Artemis smacked Luke over the head. Nico laughed.

"Come one Neeks. You're too old to find me being abused funny." Luke whined holding an arm up to fend off Artemis.

On the couch Percy had caught his breath and was holding onto Apollo, as Poseidon started slamming Dionysus head into a wall. Percy's whole body shook with fear. Suffocating was his greatest fear. Memories of being sucked down into the mud in Alaska and nearly dying until Hazel had pulled him to safety. Or even worse that well in Rome trapped with Piper and Jason as his own element tried to drown him. The water choking his lungs and no matter what he did the one place he'd always been safe in the water had turned against him. Apollo kissed his hair not sure what Percy was clearly remembering but knowing that Percy needed him.

"Your safe love. I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you. I got you." Apollo comforted.

Percy searched for Apollo's lips blindly his eyes closed too scared to see what his father was doing to the Wine God. From the sounds of it bashing his skull in. Apollo kissed him softly knowing that Percy found comfort in the rush of heat from the Soul Chain as their lips met.

Poseidon let Dionysus fall to the ground unconscious with his hair stained with blood. Best part of being a God? You could beat the living shit out of your fellow Gods and leave them with no permanent damage.

He went over to his son which was cuddled so close to Apollo that they appeared glued together. He sat down stroking Percy's hair in comfort. Athena walked over and took the book. Nico climbed from Luke's lap into Artemis lap eager to be with his new friend.

**He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my stepfather.**

**"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase.**

Luke and Thalia grinned at the mention of the little girl they had helped raise. Athena raised her head pleased to hear her child's name.

**She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron... ."**

Apollo was too busy rocking Percy in his arms to even react though his sister and Luke's disgusted look seemed to cover the hatred of Chiron that was going around the room.

**He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.**

**First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the**

**thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.**

**"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**

**The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they**

**sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B.**

**"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."**

"I hate that game. I always lose." Apollo complained.

"That's because you're the God of Truth and can't cheat." Ares explained patiently

"Oh..." Apollo looked sad momentarily before brightening. "Hey does that mean I've actually won every game I've played?"

Hep and Ares exchanged looks neither wanting to upset their little brother before Athena snapped at Apollo to shut up. The Sun God let his bottom lip quiver ever so slightly and the next moment Athena was running from a pair of Walruses. Happy now Apollo snuggled into Poseidon's shoulder clapping when one of the walruses managed to knock Athena down and they began to use her for a trampoline.

Poseidon kissed Apollo's hair before flashing his son a grin. Percy was struggling to hide his smirk as Athena tried to crawl her way out from under the sea creatures only for one to grab her by the leg and flip her into the air like a fish. The other snatched her by the arm out of the air and the two quickly turned the Goddess into a beach ball.

"Poseidon please read before Percy dies from trying to not laugh." Luke advised watching Percy turn purple.

**He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and**

**heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."**

Poseidon looked at Thalia and Luke. "Is this how he always treats you?"

Luke nodded wrapping an arm around Artemis shoulder. "He's being pretty decent to Percy. He was a lot worse with me."

"I think it's time Camp Half-Blood had a new director." Poseidon mused glaring at the Wine God.

Artemis spoke up. "Yes. I visit the camp occasionally to find new recruits. I find that many of them are lacking skills in controlling their powers or have difficulty with archery or can only fight with a sword. They don't get any specialized help. Chiron isn't able to cater to each child's needs."

"If any of the kids need archery skills you and I can give them lessons." Apollo commented looking at his twin.

"That would be you Perce." Nico teased trying to get Percy to lift his head. Percy didn't even bother to glare at him just hid his face in the crook of Apollo's neck with a moody whine wanting the comfort of his Soul Chain now that Athena appeared to have become a splatter on the floor. Without the distraction thoughts of drowning were creeping into his mind and he wanted nothing more than the warmth and safety Apollo and his father offered.

**"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice.**

"He was drunk teaching children?" Hesita asked speaking for the first time in awhile.

Poseidon's hand inched towards his Trident, but he was stopped by Percy turning around in Apollo's lap to look at him. "Dad can I talk to you after this chapter?"

"Of course Sea Prince."

Percy smiled at him slightly before climbing off of Apollo and leaning against his father finding comfort in his presence. Apollo wrapped an arm around his shoulders not minding that Percy seemed more comfortable with Poseidon right now.

Aphrodite shook her head at Hestia's comment. "No Zeus would have his head if he did. Most likely its just Percy not being use to Dionysos charming personality."

**If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr.**

Ares snorted. "I'm starting to like this kid."

Percy looked up smiling at the War God who returned the smile easily. Percy quickly returned to hiding behind Apollo seeming shy now that someone had complimented him.

**"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.**

**She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to**

**health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."**

Luke made a face. "My siblings are not gonna be happy."

**Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."**

**She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**

Hera looked at Athena who was sitting up on floor trying to put her body back together. "Your child I take it?"

Athena nodded pleased with the description of her daughter despite the fact she felt like she'd been run over by a bulldozer.

"All the world needs another owl head." Poseidon muttered. Percy smiled slightly.

"You'll like her Dad. Well not a ton. But maybe a little."

"I highly doubt that."

Apollo snorted and Percy could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of him. He grabbed Apollo's hand threading his fingers with the God's. "She's got nothing on you." He whispered.

Artemis nudged Luke with her shoulder. "Watch carefully you will be able to see my brother's head swell."

Nico giggled as Apollo smacked Luke.

"Owww... she said it not me!" Luke whined rubbing his head.

"I don't take my anger out on my twin. Since she seems to find you adorable I shall take my temper out on you." Apollo stated.

"I'm getting abused over here!" Luke whined.

"Move then." Demeter suggested.

Luke jumped to his feet and tried to pick Artemis up but she made him freeze with a look. All of the sudden sitting next to Apollo and Nico didn't seem so bad, and he quickly sat back down totally not scared by the death glare he'd just gotten. His hands were just shaking because he was cold. Yeah, that was it.

**She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, You killed a minotaur! or Wow, you're so awesome! or something like that.**

"You might want to deflate you head slightly." Hera replied smoothly.

Percy gave her the finger as Poseidon's walruses all of the sudden found a new target. Apollo snapped his finger completely on accident and the Throne Room doors just happened to swing open just as Hera ran that way. Hera dove for the door the sea mammals hot on her heels. Apollo snapped his fingers again so the door slammed shut all the while looking like the picture of innocence. Hera's screams of pain somehow made it through the barrier so Poseidon just read louder. Ares and Hephaestus got to their feet and walked over the the couch. Hep ruffled Apollo's hair giving his younger brother an affectionate smile. "Not bad Apollo."

"Yeah. Do that a few more times and I will actually start telling people were related." Ares lightly punched his arm. Apollo grinned knowing that it was Hep and Ares for "We love you little brother you did good."

They returned to their chairs without another word so Poseidon could continue reading.

**Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."**

Snickers broke out across the Throne Room while Percy blushed. Apollo kissed his cheek. "You do love."

Percy jumped forward pinning Apollo to the couch only getting more laughs as Aphrodite squealed and Poseidon gagged.

Apollo stuck his tongue out as his submissive pinned him. He could feel Ares and Hephaestus laughing at him, but he really didn't care. Unlike them he was more than comfortable with his manliness to allow Percy to act all cocky in front of the others.

Percy leaned forward and nipped his tongue playfully. Apollo leaned forward trying to kiss Percy but the demigod pulled back sitting, so he was straddling his Soul Chain's waist. Poseidon got up and stormed off making another chair for himself.

Blackjack watched the pair intently for any signs of foal making. He would need to record it on a calendar, so he could better estimate the foaling date. Where a horse was going to get a calendar or how he would write it down was far too scary of a process for mere humans.

"Love you planning on getting off of me?" Apollo asked finding himself a little tight in the pants with Percy glaring down at him looking extremely sexy with his hair tousled, and he was sitting on a very sensitive body part.

Percy considered. "I'm quite comfortable."

Apolo growled flipping them so he was straddling Percy. "Remember who your dominant is Flipper." He snarled leaning forward to bite Percy on the neck just hard enough to sting.

Nico looked up at Artemis. "What's a dominant?"

Artemis glared at Hades who was laughing. She stood up taking Nico's hand and grabbing Luke by the back of his shirt. "Let go talk in private little one." She told Nico.

"Why do I have to come?" Luke asked as he turned around to walk alongside Artemis.

"Because I said so."

Nico stopped and reached his arms up to the much taller and older demigod. "Up!"

Luke sighed scooping Nico up glad the kid was so small for his age. Nico wrapped his arms around Luke's neck happy to have someone babying him. He couldn't remember anyone ever carrying him. Unlike the others he knew Luke wasn't a bad person even after the Titan War. He had visited with the other demigod a few times until Luke was reborn asking for his thoughts on helping the minor godly children fit in. So to him it was like snuggling up to a friend.

Artemis put her hand out as they approached the Throne Room door. She was Apollo's twin so whatever he had done to seal the door she should be able to break. She felt the power thrumming around the door, and she closed her eyes focusing. The essence was her brother's completely. It took a moment but she managed to weaken it enough that she could slip out with Luke and Nico, but everyone else would be stuck inside.

She walked back to Luke who was still holding Nico looking like the perfect father well if he was a few years older or Nico younger. She wrapped her arms around them in a hug focusing on a favorite garden of hers.

Nico looked slightly dizzy as Artemis let go of him and Luke, but the son of Hermes caught her arm and pulled her close wrapping his arm around her waist. Artemis wondered what they must look like to anyone seeing them. Her the virgin Goddess known for being cold to men walking with her arm around a male demigod of all people who was carrying a child that could possibly pass for hers with his dark hair and eyes.

"So you want to know what a dominant is?" Artemis asked Nico who nodded.

"Does it have to do with..." He reached up to whisper. "S.E.X."

"You don't have to spell it Neeks." Luke commented shifting the little demigod, so he was more secure in his arms.

"Well when a God is in a relationship that's physical there is one person who is the dominant and another who is the submissive."

Luke snorted. "By physical she means sex kiddo."

Artemis smacked him. "I'm explaining this."

"Then why am I here?"

She stomped on his foot making Luke yelp.

Artemis saw that Nico looked even more confused. So she decided to try animals. "What do you know about wolves sweetie?"

Nico perked up. "They live in packs lead by an Alpha male and an Alpha female. They raise their pups together and hunt together and stuff."

Artemis made a mental note to sit the kid down in front of Animal Planet for a few hours. "Well the alphas are the breeding pair of the group. But even amongst the alphas one is dominant normally the male but occasionally the female. That one is in charge. It decides what the other alpha does. The lower wolf is the submissive."

"What does that have to do with Percy and Apollo?" Nico asked.

"Basically kiddo Percy is supposed to do what Apollo says. How strict of a dominant he is depends on Apollo. He seems to be giving Percy a lot of free rein." Artemis explained. "The other Gods would look down on him if he allowed Percy to dominate him."

Luke couldn't stop himself. "Here I was just thinking it meant Percy was the more feminine one."

Artemis glared at Luke. "How sexist is that? The girl is the submissive? Honestly no man is controlling me." She reached forward and snagged Nico from him before storming off. Luke hurrying after her.

"Artemis I didn't mean it like that. I... I just meant that... Well you heard what Apollo was saying to Blackjack. Apparently Percy is suppose to be having his baby or something."

Artemis kept on walking. Luke tried to grab her arm but she jerked away.

Nico peeked at him over Artemis's shoulder. "Are you the dominant in your relationship with Luke?" Nico asked.

Sighing Artemis slowed allowing Luke to catch up. "We are not in a relationship sweetie. I'm the Goddess of Maidens."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Artemis has sworn to never have sex. She will stay a virgin forever." Luke explained looking sad.

"No, I made Zeus swear that he would never force me to marry or have children like he did Aphrodite. I never swore to be a virgin forever." Artemis snorted. "That little myth was spread by my brother to keep my suitors at bay. I can marry if I please and have children I just can't be sold off like some common cow to some idiot God. Honestly why do people even believe that stupid myth? I was going to MARRY Orion. What did people think I was planning on doing on my honeymoon? Playing chess? Idiots."

Luke gaped. "You mean I have a chance?"

Artemis looked at him coolly. "About the same chance as my brother marrying Hades and becoming the bride of the Underworld. But yes a chance."

Luke wondered just how much beer he would need to get Apollo and Hades drunk enough to marry. He may have to kill Percy to accomplish it... and Poseidon while he was at it so he didn't have the overprotective daddy on his ass. Hmm he had some murders to plan.

"So wanna go on a date?" He tried.

Artemis gave him a look that pretty much screamed. "You have a better chance of having Zeus and Poseidon falling in love." Yeah, he was gonna take that as a no.

Nico tugged on her shirt. "I like Luke."

"That's good sweetie."

Nico whispered in her ear so Luke didn't hear. "Why can't you be my mommy and Luke my daddy? Your nicer than Lady Persephone. She turned me into a flower and Daddy left me like that for a week because I was being too annoying. And Luke picked me up. Daddy never does that. And you let me sit in your lap. Your nicer than the people at camp. Can't you just get married and adopt me?" Nico begged.

Artemis looked into those dark eyes and saw such sadness in them. They reminded her of Apollo when he was little. Those days when they had been inseparable. Right around the time he realized Zeus didn't care what happened to him. The way he would cling to her for dear life desperate for someone to hold him and cuddle him. It wasn't until Poseidon had bonded with the Sun God that Apollo had grown more confident, and Artemis could live her own life.

"Nico I'm not your mother. And Luke isn't your father. Hades doesn't have much experience in parenting, and I'm sure he's doing the best he can with you." Artemis soothed but Nico just blinked at her. He sniffed rubbing his eyes.

"But I want you to be."

"How about I make a deal with you?" Artemis tried.

Nico looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"If we read the books and I'm not happy with how Hades is raising you I will either kick Hades ass in until he becomes a good parent, or I will raise you as my own." She kissed his cheek as Nico nodded eagerly.

He twisted in her arms looking for Luke who was sulking about five feet from them. "Luke!" He reached out his arms for the other demigod to take him and Luke smiled at him.

"I dunno if I'm allowed to go near you kiddo." Luke looked at Artemis his eyes wary.

The Goddess sighed and stepped closer to Luke so he could take Nico. The Son of Hades snuggled close to him shivering.

"Arty I'm cold." Nico whined.

"Do you understand what a dominant in a relationship is?" She asked.

Nico nodded. "Yep. Your dominant to Luke just like Apollo is dominant over Percy."

Luke glared at the child in his arms. "Hey!"

Nico gave the innocent face. "But its true. Artemis bosses you around, and she had a knife at your throat. So isn't she dominant?"

Artemis nodded. "Your a smart boy aren't you Nico?"

The demigod child nodded as Artemis made a cup of hot chocolate appear and handed it to Nico.

Luke huffed. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't drop you right now?"

"'Cause I'll tell Apollo that you tried to kiss Artemis." Nico replied calmly.

The Goddess laughed while Luke glared. "He's evil."

Artemis shook her head kissing Nico's forehead. "No, he's adorable."

The blonde rolled his eyes as Nico sipped his drink. Artemis hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking Luke's hand. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything as they started walking back to the Throne Room.

"Can I stay with you Artemis until we're done with the books?" Nico asked.

Artemis smiled. "Of course sweetie."

"What's the matter kid? To scared to stay with me at Apollo's place?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah. I don't wanna walk in on Percy and Apollo in the shower again."

Artemis wrinkled her nose. "I guess I will have to teach my brother to lock a door."

"Or the kid to knock." Luke pointed out.

"No. My brother should be old enough to know that their are children around, and he has to act like an adult." Artemis argued her eyes flashing with annoyance.

Luke held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Alright you win."

Nico giggled. "See I was right. Artemis is the dominant."

The Son of Hermes growled in annoyance as Artemis laughed. "I'm liking this child more and more."

"Glad one of us is." Luke grumbled as Artemis wrapped her arm around him to teleport him into the Throne Room.

Percy was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest glowering at his father who was sitting next to him. Apollo was soaking wet and shivering on the floor leaning against Percy's legs.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Luke asked nodding at the pissed off Soul Chained pair.

"The horse said something about them trying to have a child. He is under the impression that they are going to be giving him a baby to play with by the end of the books. I have decided that throwing ice water on Apollo every five minutes and keeping them from kissing and pouncing on each other shall prevent that." Poseidon explained. Percy switched his glare from his father to Blackjack who had his head down looking guilty.

"They are gonna have sex on the couch in front of us?" Luke asked.

"Knowing my brother? Yes." Artemis tugged on Luke's hand and led him over to the couch. He sat with Nico on his lap and her leaning on his legs. Hermes chose that moment to sit up. He groaned rubbing his head.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Just your son marrying Artemis and the birth of your first grandchild." Hephaestus replied not looking up from whatever project he was working on.

Hermes turned to look at Luke who waved as Nico snuggled against his chest. Artemis decided to behave reaching up to grab the hand that wasn't holding Nico and pulling it down so he could cup her face.

Hermes made a weird choking noise before falling over backwards his skull colliding with the floor with a crack.

"Hey, I think we killed him? Ares go check!" Luke told his Uncle.

The War God got up and nudged his younger brother with the toe of his boot. "Nah... I think he's still alive."

Poseidon watched his nephew for a moment to make sure he was still breathing, and Percy took the chance to slip off the couch and into Apollo's lap drying the God just by touching him. Poseidon raised an eyebrow at his son as he noticed his new spot.

"My Apollo." Percy explained. "I need to be with him."

Apollo stuck his tongue out as his Uncle as his demigod snuggled into his chest. "I win."

Poseidon turned to his ever faithful ever obedient sacred animal. "Hey Blackjack if you castrate Apollo I will buy you a fifty pound bag of sugar."

"_Nah... I'd rather have a foal."_

"What the hell have you done to my sacred animal?" Poseidon asked his son. Percy shrugged looking innocent. The instant Poseidon turned his back Apollo made a huge box of donuts and sugar cubes appear for the horse to dig into.

Demeter grabbed the book deciding to read the book before Apollo was actually gelded.

**Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.**

**"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"**

**"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex—Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."**

**"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for**

**something?"**

"Kid actually has a brain." Ares pointed out.

**Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."**

**"Oh. Right. Sorry."**

"Don't apologize to that moron." Artemis sniffed her liking for her half-brother even less than usual.

**"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."**

"Even if Percy was just a regular demigod how was it a waste of time? He should have seen it as the chance to save a demigod from a possibly brutal death." Hestia whispered. 

**"House call?"**

**"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course,**

**keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."**

**I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.**

**"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.**

**Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."**

"Sally knew who I was." Poseidon whispered. "She should have told him. She knew I would claim Percy."

Luke patted his shoulder in comfort. Poseidon smiled at him slightly.

"Why didn't Sally have me informed my child was in danger though? Chiron could have been ordered into silence or made to swear on the Styx." Poseidon's head went between his hands trying to figure out how he'd not been there when his little boy needed him. Percy hugged his father tightly not having any answers but wanting to comfort his dad in any way he could.

**"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"**

**"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.**

Ares laughed. "I am really really liking this kid." Hep nodded in agreement.

Aphrodite looked back and forth between her boyfriend and her husband trying to figure out in what universe they agreed on something.

Percy kissed Apollo. "Can you teach me archery? I want to use D for target practice."

"Of course love." Apollo nuzzled him and Poseidon grumbled. His son did need to learn archery and Apollo was the best to teach him.

**"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.**

**"I'm afraid not," I said.**

**"I'm afraid not, sir," he said.**

**"Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less.**

"See told you he had a brain." Ares told the room. Poseidon was growing suspicious. Why was Ares being so sweet?

**"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest**

**games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men to know the rules."**

"My son is civilized." Poseidon growled.

Nico squirmed in Luke's lap. "I know how to play!" He told Poseidon happily.

"Very good little nephew." Poseidon smiled at the boy.

Nico beamed before climbing onto Poseidon's lap so he could stare at him.

"Yes Nico?"

"Hi!" The boy grinned at him before going back to Luke.

Percy looked up before tugging Apollo to his feet and climbing into his Dad's lap his soul chain sitting beside him holding his hand.

"Jealous baby?" Poseidon asked.

Percy shook his head but snuggled close ignoring the soft chuckle he could hear rumbling in his father's chest.

**"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.**

**"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun—Chiron—why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"**

**Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."**

"Because my lover deserves all the attention in the world." Apollo cooed leaning in to kiss Percy but a look from Poseidon had him behaving.

**The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.**

**Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was, I was his star student. He expected me to have the right answer.**

**"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'**

"Nope." Percy whispered snuggling close to his father feeling comforted in knowing that his dad had never lied to him.

**"She said ..." I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**

**"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"**

"I can't believe I agreeing with that...thing." Athena looked disgusted.

Hestia nodded. "He's right. Any longer and Percy would have been dead."

Poseidon hugged his son tightly listening to the soft sound of his breathing.

**"What?" I asked.**

**He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.**

**"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**

**"Orientation film?" I asked.**

**"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"— he pointed to the horn in the shoe box—"that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods—the forces you call the Greek gods—are very much alive."**

Percy smiled looking around at the Gods gathered around him. "You know I think I may believe him now."

Poseidon ruffled his hair.

**I stared at the others around the table.**

**I waited for somebody to yell, Not! But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage.**

**Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.**

**"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke**

**can?"**

Aphrodite ewwed. "What is that going to do to his teeth?"

**"Eh? Oh, all right."**

**Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.**

**"Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."**

**"Well, now," Chiron said. "God—capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We**

**shan't deal with the metaphysical."**

"Annoying ass upstart." Hades grumbled and the other Gods and Goddess nodded.

"You guys have issues with God?" Thalia asked.

"How would you like it if the mortals forgot about you and started calling you myths while at the same time worshiping a man that they have even less proof of actually existing then us. We at least walked the earth often and had children." Athena snapped.

Percy looked at his father and Apollo and saw to his surprise they looked just as pissed as the others.

"Son of God such a big deal." Apollo's voice was full of sarcasm. "Born to a virgin. Big deal. Athena is a virgin and she has kids. And I have three sons of Gods and a daughter of God sitting in this very room."

"So what if Jesus could walk on water. So can my son." Poseidon added.

"Water into wine? Please the idiot lying on the floor could do that so can his kids." Artemis nodded at Dionysus.

"Healing people? Easy peasey for my kids." Apollo snorted.

"Back from the dead? I can do that. I just don't" Hades sniffed.

"Okay..." Luke shifted Nico on his lap. "Don't bring up the capital G.O.D around the Olympians."

Athena glared at him but went back to the book.

**"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about—"**

**"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**

Percy winced as the Gods snarled.

Ares drew his sword. "We are not smaller. I could kick that upstart right into Tartarus."

Aphrodite nodded agreeing with her lover. "Honestly he knows how we feel about that. To insult us..." She shook her head. "This is why I never gave him an interesting love life.

**"Smaller?"**

**"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."**

**"Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**

Apollo cheered abruptly over his bad mood. He jumped up grabbing his lover and spinning Percy around before kissing him.

"You knew even then we had a connection." Apollo covered Percy's face with kisses while the Gods and Goddess that weren't mention sulked.

Poseidon snorted. "Only Percy would remember the God that wants him dead and that one not his own father."

Apollo calmed enough to sit down Percy in his lap looking like a dog that was sick of getting poked at as he wiped God slobber off his face.

**And there it was again—distant thunder on a cloudless day.**

**"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."**

"You can yell my name whenever you want." Apollo whispered to Percy.

**"But they're stories," I said. "They're—myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."**

Hephaestus snorted. "We had science. Look at my son Archimedes."

"Oh Gods here we go..." Hera sighed.

""Thales, Democritus, Hippocrates, Plato, Euclid, Aristarchus, Eratosthenes, Hipparchus, Strabo, Ptolemy, Galen..." Hephaestus was cut off as his brother tackled him.

Ares had a roll of duct tape in hand and as Hephaestus tried to shove him off he slapped a piece over his mouth before quickly grabbing his arms.

"You are not boring me with another lecture about those idiots." Ares growled.

Demeter quickly started reading before Hephaestus decided to set Ares on fire.

**"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"—I flinched when he said my real name, which I never told anybody—"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals—they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."**

Apollo and Poseidon snarled Apollo's hand inching toward Poseidon's trident before Percy poked him in the face.

"Can't kill him yet. I comfy." Percy mumbled lying so his head was in Apollo's lap and his feet were in Poseidon's.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Of course my little Sea Prince. We will kill people after you are done using us for a bed."

Percy nodded smiling.

**I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if... he wasn't. It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut.**

**"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"**

"Now that's wrong." Artemis stated. "We can fade."

**I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate.**

**"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.**

**"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"**

"That is just wrong." Thalia glared at the book. "Percy is a wreck so lets bring up his mom that he thinks is dead."

"_I'm gonna give him a good kick for you Boss." _Blackjack nuzzled him.

Poseidon and Apollo were both biting their tongues trying to resist the urge to attack.

**My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."**

**"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."**

This time it was Artemis who snapped her fingers pointing at the Master Bolt sitting beside Poseidon. Luke grabbed it before handing it to her. She rose gracefully to her feet and stalked over to Dionysus who was just starting to stir after having his brains nearly beaten in by Poseidon.

She smacked him a few times before Poseidon helpfully dumped some ice water on him careful to keep the Goddess perfectly dry. Dionysus groaned his eyes fluttering open.

"Listen to me you pathetic excuse for an organism. If I catch you threatening another child I will shove this Bolt up your ass and let you see just how powerful it is." She threatened.

Dionysus gulped having never seen the Moon Goddess looking quite so violent. Her silvery eyes glowed with power. She grabbed the Wine God by his shirt and dragged him towards the net Zeus was suspended from.

"Hades open the net please."

The King of the Underworld looked at his brother, and the Sea God nodded running his fingers through Percy's hair absently. Hades carefully undid the net so Artemis could fling Dionysus in. Zeus didn't even groan as his son landed on him. Artemis kicked the net before stalking back to Luke and sitting on the arm of the couch leaning against his shoulder.

Apollo leaned over to high five his sister. "Thanks."

"No one is threatening the demigod that my little brother loves." She stated.

Luke grinned at her. "What about the demigod you love?"

The Goddess leaned over to kiss Nico's head. "Of course I'd protect Nico."

Luke pouted as Demeter started reading again.

**Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."**

**"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this**

**miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe.'"**

**He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent,**

**momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.**

Ares laughed. "Let's see if Father notices his favorite child breaking the rules."

**My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.**

**"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."**

**Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.**

**"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"**

**More thunder.**

Apollo snorted. "If it had been me I would have been hit by lightning."

**Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.**

**Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**

**"A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.**

**"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly!**

**Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time—well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair." Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.**

Artemis laughed softly. "I do adore this one. Its nice to see a hero not scared of us and with such an amusing accurate way of describing people."

Apollo frowned looking at Percy who was looking smug. "Do I want to know how you think I look?"

Percy considered.

"Why do I have a feeling this idiot is going to be sobbing." Luke nudged Apollo.

The Sun God glared and made a red sharpie appear. He handed it to Nico along with a pad of paper. Luke looked at him confusion in the blue eyes while Apollo smiled innocently.

"I thought you looked like Luke."

The Demigod laughed as Apollo looked disgusted. Luke whimpered looking at Artemis. "Please don't tell me I look like you're twin. 'Cause that's just creepy."

Artemis tilted her head studying the pair before saying. "Your hair is more dirty blond then golden blond. Your eyes are also darker and less... innocent."

"I didn't think it was possible to use the words innocent and Apollo in the same sentence without catching fire." Athena mused dodging the arrow that was thrown at her since Apollo was to lazy to now use his bow.

Apollo and Luke were both sulking now though. Nico was happily using Luke's chest to draw a picture, and the demigod was far too busy giving the kicked puppy eyes to Artemis to notice.

She leaned forward putting her lips at his ear. "I think you are far more rugged them my pretty boy of a brother. I prefer my men rugged."

At the same time Percy was trying to comfort Apollo. "I think you're handsome." He tried.

Apollo sniffed looking ready to cry. Percy looked at his father desperate for some help. Poseidon held his hands up. "I am not getting involved."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE EEE!" Percy begged.

"I refuse to help my little baby compliment his boyfriend." Poseidon stared at the wall moodily.

Huffing Percy turned back to Apollo who had a few shining tears running down his face. Percy instantly felt like crap, and he hugged Apollo's neck kissing away the tears. "I'm sorry. You are handsome, sexy, you have the most beautiful laugh. You are a zillion times sexier than Luke shirtless, and you look incredible naked."

Artemis ewwed hiding her face in Luke's neck. "That is my BROTHER!"

Nico looked up and stabbed Luke in the nose with his sharpie which the demigod was oblivious to as he tried to figure out how Percy knew what he looked like shirtless and to keep the Goddess calm.

Poseidon was trying to drown himself forgetting for the moment he couldn't drown.

Athena and Hestia both had their noses wrinkled being virgin Goddesses. They did not need the mental image of Apollo naked.

Aphrodite was glaring at Ares and Hephaestus. "Why don't you two say nice things like that to me?"

The brothers exchanged glances. "Has she finally lost it?"

Ares could only shrug.

"Lord Hades can you make me a zombie to eat my brain and eyes to get that image out of my head." Thaila pleaded.

Hades just rolled his eyes. Honestly his family was just a bunch of whiny drama queens.

Apollo though was happily kissing Percy looking like a cat that just ate the canary.

Hades stalked over to Athena and grabbed the book. He kicked Hermes as he walked by. "Wake up!" He demanded.

Hermes groaned so Hades left him with a zombie hamster to gnaw at him until he decided to move.

**"And ..." I stammered, "your father is ..."**

**"Di immortales, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."**

**I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.**

**"You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."**

"Damn Poseidon. Since when do you get smart kids?" Ares asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Poseidon growled still pissed off that his son was still telling Apollo all the ways he was sexier than Luke.

**Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well,**

**duh!'?"**

**"Y-yes, Mr. D."**

**"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

"DID THAT BASTARD JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID?" A certain Goddess was all but foaming at the mouth. She grabbed a purse and walked over to the net and started smacking Dionysus with it.

Hephaestus looked at his brother. "Have fun with her."

Ares shook his head. "You deal with her. She's your wife."

"She's your lover and the mother of how many of your children?"

Ares counted on his fingers. "Uh... seven."

"And she has none with me. Therefore she is your problem."

Ares gulped and carefully approached Aphrodite. "Baby why don't you sit down. As much as I love it when you get all violent you're scaring the children."

He got a deadly pair of 5 inch heels thrown at his head. He bolted to hide behind his younger brother. Hephaestus snorted but he wasn't suicidal enough to deal with the Love Goddess. And the children were fine. Percy was glued by the lips to Apollo, Nico was drawing what looked like some kind of evil wolverine/kitty/zombie/fish thingy on Luke's cheek. Thalia was trying to catch the zombie hamster before it ate Hermes. Hades sighed and snapped his fingers making a cage appear out of thin air before picking the hamster up by the scruff of the neck and dropping it inside.

"Happy birthday kid." He handed the cage and zombie rodent to Thalia who beamed at her Uncle before giving him a quick hug. Hades pulled back and Thalia flushed not saying a word.

Luke eyed the hamster warily remembering the time his loving best friend had decided to stick a piranha in his bath. He had scars on a very, very sensitive area. And he could just see her sticking her new zombie pet in his boxers.

**"You're a god."**

**"Yes, child."**

**"A god. You."**

"It still amazes us too Little Hero." Artemis looked with disgust at the net that Aphrodite was still hitting with the purse.

**He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.**

Poseidon pushed Percy's legs off his lap and grabbed his Trident as Artemis took up the Master Bolt. The pair exchanged looks and Ares pushed Aphrodite out of the way as they let the weapons attack the Wine God hitting Zeus at the same time which no one felt bad about.

Poseidon smiled at Artemis which she returned. Honestly he was shocked that his niece was being so violent. Well okay she was always violent but normally she was too well-behaved to outright attack Zeus. She was more subtle leaving the stupid bold attacks to her twin.

"Why?" He whispered to her.

"Because I love Apollo and I don't want to see him hurt because Percy was harmed." She explained before giving Dionysus another shock with the bolt.

The other Gods were all fidgeting. Was this how their children were being treated? Was that man driving them insane just because they annoyed him?

"I do believe we need to find another God or Goddess to watch the children." Hera commented stumbling back into the room looking like she'd gone through a woodchipper.

Any of the Gods or Goddess with children just looked at her.

"You honestly think we are allowing our children to go to camp with them in danger from the God protecting them?" Ares asked his mother.

"I don't even have children at Camp and I wouldn't allow them to go with Dionysus there." Artemis commented.

Apollo had been silent but he looked at Percy for a long moment before speaking. "Hey sis I got an idea."

"Miracles do happen." She teased lightly.

He stuck his tongue out. "Why don't we teach the kids?"

"What do you mean? We both have our Chariots and I have my Hunters."

"Well we're both great with kids. I mean just look at Nico he loves us."

The Son of Hades shook his head. "I love Artemis not you. You gave me nightmares."

Hermes groaned sitting up ruining whatever amazing argument Apollo had. He looked a little pale when he saw his son sitting on the couch looking like a clown from Nico coloring on him.

"How long was I out?"

"Nico how old are you?" Luke whispered.

"Ten."

"Ten years." Luke told his father calmly.

'

Hestia gave him a stern look which only caused Luke to snort and lean his head against Artemis's shoulder, as she sat back down on the arm of the couch.

The Goddess of the Hearth quietly caught Hermes up while Apollo tried to explain his reasoning again.

"Think about it. We can fight fine with a sword if we have to, we're kickass with archery and can teach it easily, the kids would learn not all Gods and Goddess are lightning bolt wielding asshats like Zeus. You have dealt with all of our kids and can help train them to control their powers." He turned to look at the others. "I'm stuck at Camp as it is. Percy will need to go when he's a bit older. Might as well find something interesting to do other than stalk Perce while he's there."

"I'm murdering Chiron and this one is going to be lucky he's not going to visit Father when I'm done." Poseidon prodded Dionysus with his Trident. "So there will be two openings."

"I approve as long as Artemis is with him. I don't want Apollo alone near my daughters or sons." Athena piped in.

Apollo rolled his eyes but look at his sister. "So you helping or not?"

"Honestly for the sake of the children I guess I have to. Gods knows what you would have them up too. Writing poetry and setting half the United States on fire with that car. Someone has to be the grown-up. And I would get to spend more time with my adorable hero."

Luke looked up at her as if he honestly thought she was talking about him only to have her pick Nico up and hug him. He went to sulk but she pushed his arms away from his chest and sat down between his legs curling up with Nico on her lap. Shocked it took Luke a moment to comprehend and wrap his arm around her waist so her back was to his chest.

"Act natural. I have a bone to pick with your father and his face is quite amusing to watch when I act loving towards you." Artemis whispered.

Poseidon looked around the council. "All in favor of the Twins training our children?"

Athena, Ares, Hep, Aphrodite, and Poseidon raised their hands. Demeter acted as if she was going to but was stopped by a look from Hera.

"I am all for the children having a new instructor but no child of my husband." Hera glared around the room as if daring someone to argue.

"Well there goes 70% of the immortals." Hades muttered.

"Well then who do you suggest? Because I don't trust Apollo and his Oracle." Hermes glared at his half brother.

"I told you a hundred times. I have no idea what the hell is with my Oracle. So you can't blame me for that one." Apollo snapped.

Percy and Nico exchanged glances they knew.

"Who do you suggest then Hera?" Poseidon asked as Ares and Hephaestus put their heads together. He did not want to know what the brothers were up to.

She considered. "Argus. Or maybe one of my daughters."

"Which one? Hebe?" Ares asked.

"The one that you told Father was yours but was actually fathered by lettuce." Hep snickered.

"Did I just hear that right?" Luke asked.

Apollo nodded. "Yeah. She was having one of her little fits. It was before I was born but Ares told me that after Father gave birth to her from his head that Hera decided she would have a child on her own too. So somehow she got preggers from lettuce."

Artemis nodded shivering. "We are to scared to ask how that is possible or else I would consider it for having my own child."

"Ehh... its not as bad as Zeus giving birth to drunky." Hades commented eyeing Zeus's beloved son who was drooling in his net.

"Will someone please explain that one?" Thalia asked.

"Zeus got Semele knocked up. Hera threw her usual fit and disguised herself as a nurse and went to Semele. She convinced Semele that Zeus wasn't Zeus just some mortal lying and that she needed to make Zeus show her his true form for proof. Semele was about as bright as a rock so she demanded Zeus do so. Well my moron brother agreed and you all know how that works out for mortals. She got vaporized. So Zeus sewed D into his leg and carried him until he was ready to be born. But Hera in her only moment of brilliance ever decided that Dionysus still needed to die. So she had a Titan rip him into little tiny pieces. Well Zeus made Athena save his heart. Then he sewed it back into his leg and regrew the little bastard." Poseidon explained.

"No. Aphrodite had the weirdest birth. She was born when Kronos chopped his daddy's genetials off and threw them into the ocean. And from the sea foam and floating male parts. We got stuck with Beauty Queen." Hep argued.

Luke leaned over and patted Percy on the shoulder. "Hey look on the bright side. Maybe Apollo can just castrate you, and you will have a magical baby that way"

"Yeah a lot easier then the whole pregnancy and childbirth...OWWWW." Thalia shook her hand as she tried to get the piranha off of it.

"_Are you done talking about foaling?"_ Blackjack asked lifting his head up from the hay Poseidon had given him. _"I wanna see what happens in the book."_

Poseidon rubbed his face and returned to his chair gesturing for Hades to continue reading. He had a headache forming. He knew Apollo and Artemis would never harm a child unless severely provoked or urged on by their mother Leto so the children would be safe with them. But Apollo was known for being easily distracted. Would he grow bored teaching demigods and wander off? Or would the demigods realize that Apollo did not share the temperament of many Gods and Goddesses? A scathing remark that Apollo would laugh at would be death at the hands of Hera.

Artemis had her Hunters to watch out for not to mention her duties that Apollo often ignored. So she would not be at Camp constantly. Could Apollo even manage without his much more mature sister to keep him in line? Would Artemis have the patience to deal with the boys? Or would she steal all the best female demigods for her Hunters?

**"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.**

**"No. No, sir."**

**The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**

**"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The**

**game goes to me."**

**I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.**

**"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first,**

**Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."**

**Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."**

**Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."**

"Great. Another kid crowding my cabin." Luke glared at Poseidon. "You better claim him quickly."

**He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.**

**"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.**

**Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**

**"Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**

"Where do you think you are Perce?" Luke teased lightly. The demigod kicked him.

**"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."**

**"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in America?"**

**"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**

**"The what?"**

**"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know—or as I hope you know, since you passed my course—the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps—Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on—but the same forces, the same gods."**

Apollo looked smug. "Didn't rename me. Even the Romans knew I was perfect."

Percy smacked him. "Shut up. I don't even want to think about you as a Roman."

Apollo looked confused until he remembered the tattoo Percy had hidden on his arm. Was it what he thought it was? If so they were screwed 'cause there was no way in hell Poseidon was going to take his son going to California without a huge fit.

**"And then they died."**

"Perce what part of IMMORTAL did you not get?" Thalia asked having fed the Piranha to her new zombie hamster.

**"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not—and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either**

"I agree. Bunch of psychopaths." Percy muttered kicking his feet back onto his father's lap. Apollo bit his lip resisting the urge to ask.

"Easy baby. Or you will be my last baby." Poseidon winced.

"Good I like being your baby."

The Sea God laughed softly kissing Percy's head. "I love having you as my baby boy. You seem to enjoy it far more than any of your Apollo is more cuddly then you."

—**America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."**

**It was all too much, especially the fact that I seemed to be included in Chiron's we, as if I were part of some club.**

**"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?"**

"My amazing sexy demigod Soul Chain, lover, boyfriend, bearer of my child." Apollo yelped as Percy smacked him.

"Still not your boyfriend."

"That's the part he objects to." Poseidon complained.

Percy kicked his father's chest lightly. "He'd probably cry if objected to it all. And the soul chain part is true. But be nice."

Apollo glared at him. "Fine then. Luke do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Rather throw myself off a cliff." The Son of Hermes shot back. But then he looked at Artemis and grinned. "Well unless you ask baby. Interested?"

"In your dreams Luke." Artemis replied cooly shifting slightly on his lap so she was more comfortable.

"Yet she is still sitting on him." Thalia complained.

**Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.**

**"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**

**And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, **

"What is it with you and underwear?" Ares asked. "The Minotaur, the Satyr, now Chiron."

Apollo created a pillow out of thin air for Percy to throw at the War God.

**but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.**

**I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.**

**"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."**

"You know that's why children have such issues. Centaurs just appear out of magical wheelchairs. Its a wonder more demigods aren't crazy." Hephaestus pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Is the chapter done?"

Hades nodded throwing the book to Athena.

"Good. Dad, you said we could talk?"

Poseidon nodded as Percy got to his feet and tugged Apollo to the door his father trailing behind.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own my smexy sex slave Jake Abel. **_

As they walked towards the corner of the Throne Room Poseidon knew he was not going to be happy with the little chat just by his son's body language. Even after only knowing his baby for a day he could tell that the way Percy was clinging to Apollo's arm like it was a life vest and the way he was gnawing on his bottom lip meant his son was about to bolt. He reached out and pulled both Percy and Apollo into a tight hug hoping to calm them.

"What do you need to tell me baby?" Poseidon asked his voice soft.

Percy snuggled into the hold glad for his father. He could sense Apollo sending warmth and comfort through the Soul Chain. That more than anything gave him the confidence to speak.

"I almost drowned." He whispered deciding to get right to the point.

Poseidon tried to keep his face calm even as a million questions raced through his head. "Baby that's impossible. You are my child. Water will always protect you never harm you."

"It was in the..." Percy hesitated wary of the spoiler block but nothing stopped his words as if Future Apollo knew Percy needed to explain. "I was in a Nymphaeum that had the nymphs that raised Zeus. They'd been forgotten about and had become like mummies all dried out. They wanted my power and that of the other demigod I was with along with his girlfriend's beauty. They filled the well thingy with some poisonous water. I couldn't breath. I tried to call you to help but you didn't answer. I was scared." By now tears were streaming down the pale cheeks and Poseidon could only hold his son tight not even noticing Apollo had his hand on Percy's back trying to comfort him.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I don't know why I didn't answer, but I swear on the Styx that if you pray to me for aid I will do all I can to help you."

"I'm scared Daddy." Percy looked up sea green eyes shining. "I can still control water but what if it stops obeying me again? I don't want to even go swimming. I'm sorry."

"Percy it's understandable. Plenty of people are scared of water. Hades is scared to death of my domain as is Zeus."

"But they aren't your son. I shouldn't be your child if I'm scared of the water. I'm sorry."

Poseidon grabbed Percy's chin forcing his son to look at him. "Perseus, you are my child. I don't care if you never step foot in the water again. The Sea is not the only thing I'm God of. I see how Blackjack is with you. That alone proves you are my son."

"But if I'm scared..."

"Percy I don't care if you had no control of the water, earthquakes, or horses. You are still my son. You are still my little Sea Prince." He kissed Percy's forehead stroking his son's hair.

"You sure?" Percy looked up with such hope filled eyes.

"Of course I'm sure. I love you to death my little Prince."

"I love you too." Percy buried his head against his father's chest allowing himself to act like a normal kid for once running to their father for comfort.

Poseidon held his son for a few minutes letting Percy calm down before he smiled at him. "Better?"

Percy nodded rubbing his face. "Yeah. Thanks for understanding."

"You're my baby. Its my job."

Percy looked at him suddenly shy. "Dad can you maybe...I dunno help me with my fear? I know you would be able to protect me. Maybe we could go to the ocean?"

"Of course. How about later on after we finish reading for the night? We'll take Apollo and if you do freak out feel free to use him as a flotation device. I've tried to drown him, and he just pops back up so no worries."

It had the desired result as Percy laughed. Apollo glared but he had no malice in the look as Percy turned around to hug him.

"I don't feel the love in this family at all." Apollo whined.

Poseidon reached out and grabbed the other God pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you even if you are a pest. And I'm sure my son will come to love you in a few centuries. You are an acquired taste."

Apollo gave a grumpy whine. Poseidon ruffled his hair before pulling the two back to the others. Luke looked up seeming concerned.

"Everything okay?"

"Just some sea politics Percy was concerned about." Poseidon replied smoothly and Percy threw him a grateful look as they settled back onto the couch. Nico hugged Percy as best as he could with Artemis holding him tightly.

None of the Throne Room commented on Percy's red eyes or tear stained cheeks as Athena began to read.

**6 I BECOME SUPREME LORD OF THE BATHROOM**

"Aww... how fitting." Thalia yelped as Poseidon threw a chunk of ice at her.

Percy watched his father before concentrating and summoning his own block of ice to hit Zeus.

"Good one baby." Poseidon cooed.

**Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times, and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front.**

Blackjack snorted. _"You trust my____backend don't you Boss?"_

"Of course boy." Percy patted his muzzle. Blackjack lipped his hand affectionately before going back to his hay.

**We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's him."**

**Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something.**

Apollo nuzzled Percy's neck. "I got a few things you could do to impress me."

"Daddy smack him." Percy mumbled against Poseidon's chest. Poseidon leaned over to tap Apollo on the head careful to make sure he didn't even make the smack sting. Though he could probably drop a mountain on Apollo's skull and it would just bounce off. Apollo gave a little whimper and Poseidon noticed that Apollo wasn't lying on him like he normally did. In fact Apollo was barely even touching Percy. The Sea God wanted to kick himself. He'd been so focused on being an overprotective father he'd forgotten that Apollo needed his love just as much as Percy. Poseidon picked up Percy settling his son on his lap. Percy blinked at him as Poseidon reached out to snag Apollo's arm and yanked the younger god against his side. Apollo shifted a little as if wary that he was going to be blasted with salt water for being too close to Percy, but Poseidon only wrapped one arm around his son's waist and used his free hand to play with Apollo's soft blonde hair. Slowly Apollo relaxed settling his head onto Poseidon's shoulder and Percy happily cuddled close. Apollo kissed him on the forehead.

**I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized-four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.**

"The Oracle?" Luke guessed shivering at the mention of the thing. He had never been around it personally but he'd heard the older campers tell horror stories of the mummy.

Hermes and Apollo glowered at each other at the mention of the Oracle. Apollo opened his mouth to throw some insult at the God of Thieves but was silenced by a look from Percy.

"Not your fault or Hermes." Percy whispered.

Apollo resisted the urge to ask knowing that Percy wouldn't be able to explain. Luke on the other hand grinned at Apollo. If the Sun God hates his father maybe he wasn't so bad.

**"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.**

**He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."**

**"Somebody lives there?"**

**"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."**

Apollo glared at the room. "I still say one of you decided to turn her into a mummy."

"It was probably Father." Ares commented as Hep leaned against him.

"Yeah. When in doubt blame Zeus." Thalia agreed stroking her little zombie hamster.

"Artemis can I have a gun?" Nico asked.

"You're too young for a gun."

Luke snorted. "Yet we give him sharp pointy swords he could fall on and stab himself with. Wait why do you want a gun?"

"'Cause Thalia has a zombie. Its only a matter of time before she starts turning all the males into zombies." Nico explained. "And the only way to kill zombies is with a headshot."

"Who the hell has been monitoring what this child reads and watches?" Artemis asked cuddling Nico while glaring at Hades.

"I live in the Underworld most of the time." Nico explained.

Artemis kissed his forehead. "I won't let her feed you to a zombie."

"What about me?" Luke asked,

Artemis considered but before she could Apollo piped up. "Don't worry Luke. The zombies would walk right past you if they only attack males."

Luke tried to stand but Artemis chose that moment to turn her head, so he could feel her lips skimming against the sensitive skin on his neck. He shivered at the touch but she only shifted slightly to yawn.

"I'm going to sleep. If you move I am shooting an arrow through your favorite body part to make sure you do not move." She threatened.

Luke just nodded obediently. Honestly he wasn't planning on moving ever again as long as he could feel Artemis's warm weight on his lap. She didn't need to threaten his manhood. Though that might be helpful when Thalia and her little pet took over the world.

Apollo kissed Percy. "See aren't you glad you have me for a dominant?"

Percy nodded despite himself. "Yeah I know you wouldn't castrate me for moving."

The God kissed him again. "You admitted it. That I'm dominant."

Percy shoved his face away. "Did not."

"You did son. And I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I prefer Apollo to Artemis. I don't quite trust her." Poseidon yelped as a Luke kicked him.

"Your just jealous that I have the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy, amazing dominant ever." Luke snapped only to be kicked back by Apollo.

"THAT IS MY SISTER!"

Nico squealed happily. "Yay I get you two for my new Mommy and Daddy!"

"What?" Hades asked having the feeling he was missing something.

Apollo on the other hand was freaking out. "What does he mean? Are you adopting a kid with this asshole?"

Artemis lifted her head from Luke's shoulder glaring at the both of them. "You.." She pointed at her twin. "I am more than capable of defending myself and its none of your business what I do. " She then turned her gaze on Luke. "And I thought I told you not to move?"

Luke gave the puppy dog eyes. "Sorry."

She sniffed before letting her head fall back on his shoulder. "I shall let you get away with it this once."

Nico giggled as he climbed off Artemis's lap to walk over to Thalia sitting down beside her.

"Try and climb on my lap Death Boy and I will end you."

"THALIA!" Luke snapped glaring at his old friend as Nico came running back to him. Artemis jumped off his lap to scoop Nico up. Percy was on his feet too sword drawn leaving Apollo and Poseidon to scramble for their weapons unsure what the threat is.

"I thought if I took you for one of my Hunters you wouldn't show the same attitude as Father." Artemis glared and Thalia stepped back wary as Nico hid his face in her shoulder. "Nico is a child in need of comfort not you treating him like he's a slug."

"But My Lady. He's male." Thalia tried to explain but when Luke stood and walked to Artemis side wrapping an arm around her shoulder she realized that she needed a better defense.

"What's happened to you Thals?" Luke asked. "You never would snap at a child like that when I knew you."

Bristling the Daughter of Zeus stepped forward getting in her old friend's face. "You're what happened." She spat turning on her heel and storming off grabbing her hamster as she went.

Nico sniffed looking at Artemis. "What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing kiddo. Thalia is just being a bitch." Luke comforted. "I grew up with her. I know how she acts and that's just Thalia who thinks she's been wronged and is better than everyone showing through."

Percy relaxed returning Riptide to a pen and pushing his father and Apollo back to their seats so he could go back to sitting on them.

None of the Gods or Goddess even commented as Artemis created a couch for just her, Nico, and Luke slightly away from the others. Nico was still sniffing slightly and he seemed calmed as soon as Luke sat down and opened his arms up so he could climb onto his lap with Artemis leaning against Luke's side running her fingers through his hair.

Artemis smiled at him kindly. "Did you just want to play with Thalia's hamster?"

Nico nodded staring at her with dark eyes full of tears. Smiling gently Artemis whispered. "Close your eyes."

Nico obeyed and Artemis snapped her fingers summoning a dog from her personal kennel. A small eight week old puppy appeared in her arms and she handed it to Nico. "Open your eyes."

The dark orbs flew open to stare into the icy blue of the Siberian Husky puppy. Her coat was mostly white with a large patch of greyish black fur on her back starting just behind her ears and peppering her back with color to her rear. Her face had two spots of dark grey above either eye that made the white between them resemble and upturned arrow. She squirmed in Artemis's hold and Nico grabbed her cuddling her to his chest.

"She's adorable!" He laughed as she licked his nose her little white tipped tail going a mile a minute. "What's her name?"

"That is for you to decide little hero. She is yours." Artemis didn't even get a chance to brace herself before she was squished by an overly happy son of puppy yipped in annoyance as she was squashed.

"Thank you so much. All the other demigods have pets but I don't and I really wanted one." Nico happily blubbered.

Artemis kissed his head as Nico showed the puppy to Luke.

"She's cute kiddo. Whatcha gonna name her?" Luke yanked his hand back as the puppy nipped his fingers.

"Balva is Greek for arrow right?"

Artemis nodded.

"Does Bala sound okay for her?"

"Of course little one." Artemis snapped her fingers so a little leather collar with the an arrow dog tag reading Bala appeared on the puppy's neck.

Athena rolled her eyes at the motherly Artemis and continued reading.

**I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.**

**"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."**

**We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.**

**Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."**

**He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.**

"So the bastard does have a use." Ares mused. "Maybe we can stick him in a blender and make strawberry smoothies."

Hep made a face. "That just sounds disgusting. You could catch something."

"He's been sleeping with Aphrodite. He probably already has every disease known to man." Apollo snickered.

Aphrodite lunged for him but was stopped by a shield of water forming around the couch. She skidded trying to slow down, but she hit the wall of water as her high heels skidded on the floor. The water wrapped around her dousing her clothes before sending her flying backwards into Hades lap. The King of the Underworld yelped pushing her on the floor. Fuming Aphrodite stalked back to her chair trying to dry herself and realizing she couldn't. Mascara streamed down her face and her dress was ruined. She glared at Poseidon as the wall of water disappeared.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't do it." Poseidon pointed at his son.

"No one hurts my Apollo." Percy commented.

**I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music. I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.**

**"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."**

Luke's jaw dropped. "How much did the Minotaur shake up your brains Perce? That is not a good protector. He was passed out while you had to fight it. And he wasn't even with you when the Fury attacked."

Percy refused to answer knowing Luke was right but not wanting to say anything bad about his best friend.

**Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."**

"Which he failed. Again." Luke growled.

**"But he did that!"**

**"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."**

"I never thought I'd agree with a bunch of fury idiots but Grover showed no courage. He was unconscious during the fight and a mere child with no training had to save him." Athena stated.

"DAMN IT!" Luke screamed causing Artemis to jump. "I'm agreeing with the goddamn bitch!"

Athena got to her feet but was knocked flying by Hades sending a zombie her way.

At the look Hephaestus gave him he shrugged. "I don't want Nico near her."

Artemis patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know how traumatizing that can be."

Luke buried his face in her hair whimpering. "If I do it again shoot me."

Apollo nodded eagerly only to stop when Percy pulled his head down for a kiss. Aphrodite clapped. "Look how cute they are Ares!" She squealed.

The War God patted her on the head like she was a rabid dog. "That's nice baby." He was momentarily distracted by his older sister running by with the zombie on her heels. He 'accidently' stuck his foot out so Athena face planted before pulling Aphrodite into a gentle kiss. Hep kicked him.

"Leave the making out to the children." His brother grumbled. Ares stuck his tongue out at his little brother but Hep just gave him the finger.

**I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really guilty. If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.**

"No, he should have been watching you. You would not be the first half-blood to get scared as you realize who you are to try and bolt." Artemis stated coolly trying to keep her temper under check. Percy was Apollo's Soul Chain. He was practically an Olympian in her eyes. Not to mention the benefits of Apollo being bond to one person. He couldn't be flirting with her Hunters. And if she was honest with herself she was quite fond of the little hero.

**"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"**

**Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age... ."**

"He did his best." Thalia whispered.

"You call that his best? He got you..." Luke choked on his words.

Nico looked up sadly and offered Bala to Luke. "Wanna pet her?"

The older demigod could only smile and tickle the puppy's chin as she licked his fingers comforted by the adorable little demigod.

"**How old is he?"**

**"Oh, twenty-eight."**

**"What! And he's in sixth grade?"**

"There are so many things I could say here." Luke commented only for Artemis to elbow him.

"Be nice."

**"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."**

**"That's horrible."**

"Why? I've been eighteen for a few thousand years." Apollo asked confused.

"Not all people want to spend their lives as a hormonal teenager Apollo." Artemis explained calmly ignoring the fact that she was right now in the form in a teenager.

**"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career... ."**

"Like a chew toy for a hellhound." Luke grinned as Artemis sat up to clamp a hand over his mouth. He smiled against her hand and she ducked her head blushing at the feeling of Luke's lips against her skin.

Apollo glared but Percy moved to kiss him again and the God calmed far too easily distracted by Percy,

**"That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"**

Luke snorted but didn't say anything. Thalia glared at him as if daring him to even try and it was only Artemis's arm on his shoulder, and Nico sitting in his lap that kept Luke from picking a fight. Seeing how angry Luke looked Artemis decided to take a page out of Percy's book and she moved closer to Luke lifting her hand to lightly trace Luke's lips. He looked at her smiling slightly and Artemis blushed.

**Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"**

**But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word death. The beginnings of an idea-a tiny, hopeful fire-started forming in my mind.**

**"Chiron," I said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."**

**"Yes, child?"**

**"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"**

"Nah we just made that up so Hades would feel like he had some purpose." Poseidon teased dodging the skeleton that lunged at him. "What's the matter brother? Just realizing that the sea is better than a bunch of stuffy old ghost?"

Hades bristled. "At least my wife doesn't have horns."

"At least I didn't have to kidnap a girl to convince her to marry me." Poseidon shot back.

"Yes. At least Poseidon doesn't break the heart of mothers." Demeter agreed.

"Oh please. Where is my half-brother Arion if you care so much about your kids?" Percy asked.

Poseidon raised his hand while Demeter just glared. "He's with the Amazons waiting for the female warrior that will tame him and ride him to victory." Poseidon answered.

Demeter snorted. "I knew that."

"I talked to him last month, and he said he hadn't seen you since the Amazons had found him." Percy commented smoothly.

"Well I don't speak horse."

Blackjack huffed. _"Can we not talk about that thing in my presence? Acts like he's so much better than me. So what if I can't walk on water. I can fly the stupid bastard."_ Blackjack grumbled jealous.

"I said I was sorry about riding him Blackjack." Percy tried to pat Blackjack's nose but the pegasus pulled away.

"_I don't care. You still cheated on me. Maybe when the filly is born I should just take her and run away since you clearly would raise her to think it was okay to just jump on any old horse. No loyalty."_

"Blackjack he was my brother. What was I suppose to say? Sorry I can't ride you because my horse will be jealous?"

Luke raised his hand. "Is anyone else who is getting only half the conversation thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Percy had sex with his brother?" Thalia asked.

"Arion is a horse born of the union of Poseidon and Demeter." Athena explained.

"How did you two manage to have a horse?" Luke asked as Nico climbed off his lap with Bala and into Artemis's.

In answer Poseidon stood and his whole body shimmering and in his place stood a beautiful white Arabian stallion with a long flowing black mane. Demeter hesitated before she herself changed into her other form. A sleek chestnut mare the was a good hand shorter than Poseidon as she stepped forward. The stallion nosed her gently but was knocked aside by Blackjack who pranced up to Demeter.

"_Hi!"_ Blackjack arched his neck sniffing Demeter's neck._ "I'm Blackjack. Now what do you say about having my foals instead of that overgrown mule's?"_

Demeter wheeled around and kicked him the chest before trotting back to her chair and resuming her human form. "That horse is disgusting."

Poseidon on the other hand reach over and nipped Blackjack's neck. _"Did you just call me a mule?"_

"_Uh... no."_ Blackjack's ears flattened against his skull and he backed up nervously. _"That was the other black pegasus named Blackjack."_

Poseidon snorted but returned to his human form trying to ignore the giggles from his son and Apollo.

"Athena start reading again before I decide to give Blackjack to Hades to use in the Underworld."

The Pegasus gulped and hurriedly stuffed his mouth with hay so he didn't say anything stupid.

**Chiron's expression darkened.**

**"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."**

**"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"**

**"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."**

**As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.**

**Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."**

**"Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?"**

**"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"**

"Seeing as you took the sword I gave you to give to him what do you think you asshole?"

"_I agree completely. I will give him a good kick next time I see him My Lord."_ Blackjack hurriedly added.

**"My own-?"**

**"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."**

**I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), **

"_I still don't get why I can't live in the Poseidon's Cabin. I mean my sire was Pegasus so your my grandfather Lord Poseidon."_

"No. Just no." The Sea God glared at the horse until Blackjack went back to his hay grumbling.

**the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.**

**"Sword and spear fights?" I asked.**

**"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**

**Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.**

**"What do you do when it rains?" I asked.**

**Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?" I decided to drop the subject.**

"HE ASKED A QUESTION YOU EXPLAIN IT IN TERMS MY BABY UNDERSTAND YOU ASSHOLE!" Poseidon roared.

"Maybe he can't dumb it down enough for Kelp Head to understand?" Thalia suggested only to scream as she was doused with water from the Antarctic.

"Normally I would agree but I understand how the child could be confused. Its understandable that a child would wonder that if they didn't know the weather in the valley was controlled." Athena added eyeing Poseidon warily but since she didn't get drenched she guessed she hadn't annoyed him. She noticed the zombie was getting close again but to her surprise it was washed away by a burst of salt water. She glanced at Poseidon who was staring off at space and she decided it must have been Percy's doing.

Actually Poseidon was too busy plotting what he would do to his half-brother that moronic Centaur to waste energy on Owl Head.

**Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.**

**Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. **

"My cabin." Hephaestus murmured.

**Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. **

Demeter smiled. "My cabin."

**Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at.**

Apollo cheered at the mention of his cabin kissing Percy happily.

Artemis on the other hand snorted and whispered to Luke. "Wait till he realizes that his Cabin will be empty from now on."

"Good. He has about half a million kids running loose at camp and they are annoying little bastards. All they do is make people talk in rhymes. I've wanted to stab a few."

Artemis laughed but smacked Luke's shoulder. "Be nice. They are my nieces and nephews."

**They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).**

Poseidon glowered at his son. "Again you mention Apollo but not me. What is it with you?"

"Ummm..." Percy looked to his Soul Chain for help.

"Relax Uncle P. Percy knows that I'm his soulmate and he feels a connection to me."

"Or more likely its hard to not notice the pure gold cabin." Ares commented only to be smacked by Aphrodite.

"Do not insult true love." She hissed.

**In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.**

Hesita smiled at Percy. It was rare for a demigod to notice her. This one really was special.

**The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. **

"That's because before the Oath that cabin was filled to bursting point with demigods." Hades informed the room.

Hera growled wishing she could get her hands on the Master Bolt that was leaning against Poseidon's leg. She really wanted to blast her hubby right now.

**Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks. **

Hera nodded satisfied with the description of her cabin.

**"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.**

**"Correct," Chiron said.**

**"Their cabins look empty."**

"As they should be." Hera sniffed.

**"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."**

**Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?**

"Because some of us don't feel the need to reproduce every five seconds." Hera grumbled.

**I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.**

Poseidon grinned. "So you do feel the connection to me."

**It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"**

Poseidon growled. "Let him be. His blood draws him to me."

"Dad relax." Percy hugged his neck. "I know you are my father and not even Chiron is stupid enough to try and keep me from you anymore."

**Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy."**

"See this is why the oath is stupid. My baby is lonely."

Apollo poked him in the nose. "Don't worry I'll stay with him when he goes to Camp."

Poseidon ruffled his nephew's hair. "I can't believe I don't mind another God in my Cabin, but I feel better knowing Percy has you to protect him."

"Yeah because the sheets are gonna try strangling me in my sleep." Percy muttered.

Apollo kissed him softly. "Well they will have an arrow through them if they try."

Percy huffed trying to look annoyed but failing when he saw the love in Apollo's sapphire eyes he melted and leaned forward trying to convey his affection with his eyes before their lips met.

Poseidon rolled his eyes at the two wondering if leaving them alone unsupervised was a smart idea.

**Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.**

**Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. **

"My kids." Ares grinned curious to see how his children would be described.

**The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.**

Ares mentally tried to figure out which of his daughter was spooking the son of Poseidon which was difficult since she'd be about four right now.

"Clarisse." Thalia guessed and Percy nodded.

Ares grinned proudly. She was one of his favorites. The girl had spunk from the moment she was born. She'd punched the doctor in the nose the moment she was born.

**I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed.**

**"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."**

**"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..."**

**He smiled down at me. "The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."**

**"But, shouldn't you be dead?"**

Poseidon gave an evil grin looking like his elder brother for a split second. "Don't worry Sea Prince he will be as soon as the story is finished."

**Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about should be. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."**

"Aww... don't worry I'm sure we can find a nice place for you in Tartarus." Apollo told the book Chiron.

**I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list.**

"Would I make the list?" Apollo whispered.

Percy considered. He stared at the beautiful blue eyes of his Soulmate for a long moment tracing Apollo's face lightly, Flushing he nodded. "Yeah, now that I know what being with you is like."

Apollo mashed his lips into Percy's the Soul Chain humming happily.

**"Doesn't it ever get boring?"**

**"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."**

**"Why depressing?"**

"Because he has to watch heros die constantly." Hades guessed.

**Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.**

**"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us." **

Apollo growled. "Did I mention that I don't like that girl?"

"She's my daughter." Athena snapped.

"More reasons to dislike her then." Poseidon piped up.

"Is now a good time to mention you two have a child together in the future?" Thalia asked.

Poseidon and Athena froze utter disgust written on their faces.

"I'd rather reproduce with Kronos." Athena spat.

"Now that would never happen. Kronos is too good for you." Poseidon replied his voice cool.

An owl flew at his head only to end up a hooting ball of wet feathers as Percy knocked it out of the sky.

"Easy Dad. As far as I know you guys don't have a kid." Percy soothed before his father could retaliate.

Athena and Poseidon turned their glares on Thalia who gulped and bolted behind Hades. The God of the Underworld dove aside as Percy did his best to restrain his father from killing her. Athena was another matter. Demeter and Hestia grabbed her arms pulling her back to her chair.

Hephaestus grabbed the book.

**The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.**

**When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.**

Apollo kissed Percy's neck. "You're cute when you drool."

Percy blushed. "Annabeth always complained."

"She's not meant for you. I am. She doesn't understand you." Apollo breathed his breath on his neck making it very hard for Percy to think.

**I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.**

Apollo nibbled on Percy's neck feeling the need to mark his claim on the demigod withthis girl around.

**"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."**

**Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ? A caduceus.**

Hermes glared at Percy. "That is my Cabin boy you better learn to respect it."

Luke jumped to his friend's defense. "He's telling the truth. The place is a dump. Something you would know if you cared to visit."

**Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.**

**Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.**

**"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."**

**He galloped away toward the archery range.**

**I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.**

Poseidon tensed. He wasn't all for killing demigods, but if they hurt his baby he would make Hades and Zeus look mellow.

**"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."**

**So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself. There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.**

**Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven.**

**"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**

**I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."**

**Everybody groaned.**

"Ignore my siblings and cabin mates. They are idiots." Luke smiled reassuringly at Percy.

**A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."**

"Pay attention Luke. This is you." Percy told his fellow demigod who suddenly looked a whole lot more interested in the book.

**The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with shortcropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.**

**"This is Luke," **

Luke frowned as Artemis traced his unmarked cheeks. "I don't see anything."

"You haven't gotten it yet." Percy explained.

The Son of Hermes bit his lip wondering what had happened but was comforted by Artemis's soft fingers on his skin. He leaned into her touch and she favored him with a small smile.

"I think you're handsome even with the scar." Artemis whispered in his ear. Luke grinned catching her hand and kissing each of her fingers. The Goddess flushed suddenly becoming interested in the demigod sitting in her lap as Nico tried to teach Bala to sit.

**Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and**

**could've sworn she was blushing. She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."**

Luke laughed. "I see Annabeth still has a crush on me?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, don't think she's ever going to stop crushing on you Luke."

Apollo perked up at that info. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. Make sure that Annabeth chick wasn't near his Percy and get Luke a girlfriend so he wasn't panting after Arty "Why don't you go out with Annabeth then?"

Luke wrinkled his nose. "Dude she's like my sister not to mention I'm not a pedophile. She's seven years younger than me."

Apollo huffed. Okay he needed a new plan.

**"For now?" I asked.**

**"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."**

"I wish you had explained it all to me. You were the only person making sense." Percy commented before yelping as Apollo bit his neck. He smacked the God's head. "Behave."

Luke looked smug. "Thanks Percy. I try to set myself apart from the others."

"_Don't worry, You definitely stand out in the future." _Blackjack commented.

**I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.**

**I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, **

"Looks like there are some unclaimed kids of Athena in my cabin." Luke pointed out only to duck behind Artemis as Athena went for him. She screamed in pain as Artemis shot an arrow through her shoulder.

"Help her Apollo and I will strangle you."

Her twin rolled his eyes. "Wasn't planning on it."

**some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets. **

"Glad you think so highly of us Perce." Luke teased.

Percy stuck his tongue out. It was hard for him to hate this Luke. This was the guy who was his friend. Not the monster that had tried to kill him. This Luke didn't seem to hate all the Gods if the way he was flirting with Artemis meant anything. He wasn't as bitter. Percy remembered that Luke hadn't gone on his quest until he was seventeen. So this Luke hadn't started to develop a full out resentment for all the Gods. Only Hermes.

**"How long will I be here?" I asked.**

**"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."**

**"How long will that take?"**

**The campers all laughed.**

**"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."**

**"I've already seen it."**

**"Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.**

Poseidon growled but Luke beat him to the whole pissed off rant. "I swear half the time I'm tempted to strangle my cabin mates. They treat the newbies like crap completely forgetting how scared and confused they were when they got to camp." Luke grumbled.

Artemis gave him an appraising Luke surprised by the protectiveness in Luke's voice and also the strong devotion to the demigod he barely knew. She had to admit he looked extremely hot when he was pissed off. His blue eyes were blazing with anger and the way he glared at the others as if daring anyone to laugh at Percy was enough to make her eye him with interest.

Percy jumped off the couch dragging Apollo with him and before the God could stop him he tackle hugged Luke. "Thanks." Percy whispered. Luke squeezed him right back. "No problem Perce."

Percy moved back to his spot on the couch pulling the jealous Apollo after him.

**When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."**

"I am about to put an arrow through her eye." Apollo snarled. "No one puts my lover down."

Percy kissed him too distract him and totally not because he needed to feel Apollo's lips on his to chase the memories of the girl he once loved out of his head.

**"What?"**

**She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."**

Apollo growled around Percy's lips. Percy nipped Apollo's lips to distract him.

**"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"**

**"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"**

**"To get killed?"**

"He's got a point there." Hermes commented but shut up at the look Athena gave him. He didn't feel like dying at the hands of his older sister.

**"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"**

**I shook my head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."**

**"Yes."**

**"Then there's only one."**

"Well not too many bulls are interested in getting princesses knocked up." Hephaestus pointed out.

**"Yes."**

**"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So..."**

Poseidon sighed at the mention of his dead son. He loved Theseus even if the demigod didn't want anything to do with him. He looked at Percy realizing that he did look quite a bit like Theseus they both had his eyes and dark hair though Percy's was more messy than the curly locks of Theseus.

"What was he like? Theseus. Chiron never talks about him." Percy asked his father curious about his half-brother.

"He would have been proud to call you a brother Percy. He was brave like you and a hot head. He was a trouble maker though. He just blurted out the first thing on his mind. Theseus had this talent for finding a boundary and walking all over it. If I told him not to do something like go tramping through the Underworld the next day he would be pestering his Uncle."

"Yes. He loved to annoy me. Screw the giants and Zeus. That one is the bane of my existence. Him and Pirithous the son of Zeus. Honestly they were glued together at the hip." Hades grumbled. "He still does in fact. Just last week he got bored with Elysium for the hundredth time and started wandering around with Pirithous trying to pick a fight with my Furies before trying to find that idiot Lycomedes. They apparently wanted to feed him to Cerberus. Do you realize how hard it is the watch that one? My Furies are scared of him. He feeds Cerberus so he's useless watching him. And of course Theseus is Sea Spawn which makes him impossible to predict thanks to my brother's blood. Not only that but he has splashed me with the Styx on several occasions which hurts." Hades ranted.

Artemis laughed. "I always liked Theseus. He was always so kind to my Hunters whenever they crossed paths. Though I adored his son Hippolytus." She glared at Aphrodite. "You just had to curse him."

The Goddess of Love sniffed. "He rejected me to follow you around like a lost puppy of course he had to be punished."

"But was it really necessary to make his step-mother fall in love with him?" Hephaestus asked his wife.

"I was curious if he'd break his oath. Honestly what normal man pledges their virginity to Artemis?" Aphrodite asked.

Apollo had to pipe up. "I like Hippolytus he would always tell me if any men were flirting with Arty. And I could trust him not to act like his idiot Uncle Orion. I still can't believe you killed him Uncle P. He made my life so much easier."

Poseidon winced. "That was a mistake. Phaedra told Theseus that Hippolytus was a rapist."

"Which he wasn't! He was one of the greatest men to ever live." Artemis snapped.

"Well Phaedra did leave that in her suicide note. What was Theseus suppose to think? And what was I suppose to do when Theseus came running to me crying. I promised him the world and he made me have Hippolytus's horses kill him."

Artemis threw an arrow at Poseidon's head. "I'm still mad at you for that."

Apollo stared at his sister. "What is it with you and Poseidon's kids? You fell in love with Orion. You were constantly killing any girl that got too close to Bellerophon..."

"He was sweet. If a girl was walking around naked near him he'd always shield his eyes." Artemis defended.

Apollo ignored her continuing on "You helped Theseus, and you made my son Asclepius bring Hippolytus back from the dead which nearly got me thrown into Tartarus."

"What can I say Poseidon father's noble children." Artemis smiled at Percy fondly.

Luke looked at the Sea God. "Any chance I'm yours?"

Poseidon shook his head laughing. "Sorry kiddo but my kids are never blonds"

"That can be fixed. A little hair dye I can get some contacts." Luke mused and nearly jumped out off his skin when Artemis ran her fingers through his hair.

"I like your hair." She whispered.

**"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."**

**"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."**

"What's with that kid? Honestly Athena you dumbing your children down?" Hades asked and got an owl diving at his head before a wave of water surrounded him.

"That doesn't mean I forgive you. I just didn't want the owl to get sick from eating you greasy eyeballs." Poseidon commented.

**"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."**

"Good thing too. What would I do with my Saturdays if the monsters didn't just keep popping back?" Ares asked only to be smacked by his brother.

**I thought about Mrs. Dodds. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"**

**"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."**

Hades decided to grab his sword and shield. Though they would be little to no use against overprotective Daddy.

**"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"**

**"You talk in your sleep."**

"I do not." Percy grumbled.

"Yes you did. You said my name alot last night." Apollo purred against his neck.

Percy smacked him but he couldn't resist the playful look on Apollo's face. He squirmed out of Poseidon's hold and onto Apollo's lap straddling his hips so he could join their lips.

Nico ewwed but was stopped by Bala barking and biting his nose.

**"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"**

**Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.**

Athena glared at her Uncle daring him to harm her daughter.

**"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."**

**"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" I sounded whiny, even to myself, but right then I didn't care. **

Apollo eyed Percy as if calculating. "I bet I could get you to whine and beg for me."

Poseidon created a newspaper out of thin air and handed it to Percy to smack Apollo with.

**"Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."**

"Because these idiots can't claim their children." Luke glared at the Gods.

Apollo closed his eyes. "There if any of the kids are mine they just got claimed."

Ares and Hephaestus exchanged looks before doing the same.

"Happy now?" Ares asked.

"No." Luke glowered at Aphrodite who was too busy doing her nails to claim her kids and Athena who was glaring at Hades. Demeter quickly claimed her kids before Artemis attacked her.

**I pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."**

**She stared at me, waiting for me to get it.**

**"My mom is Sally Jackson," I said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."**

**"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."**

**"He's dead. I never knew him."**

"Wow Uncle P, you look good for a dead guy." Apollo poked his side only to get his hair ruffled.

**Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids. "Your father's not dead, Percy."**

**"How can you say that? You know him?"**

**"No, of course not."**

**"Then how can you say—"**

**"Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."**

**"You don't know anything about me."**

**"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."**

**"How—"**

**"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."**

**I tried to swallow my embarrassment. "What does that have to do with anything?"**

"She is clearly stalking you Perce." Luke teased his bad mood gone as Artemis started playing with his fingers.

Nico laughed as Percy threw his newspaper at Luke. He slid off Artemis's lap Bala in his arms and walked over to Percy who was curled into Apollo side. Without a word he climbed on Percy's lap and showed Apollo his puppy.

The Sun God took the Husky and grinned scratching her ears. "She's a cutie Nico."

Poseidon on the other hand was noticing that Nico looked exhausted much like Percy had when he arrived. He wondered if they were from the same time period. He summoned a thick mattress with a blue blanket and pillow putting it on the Throne Room floor. Artemis noticed what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think Nico needs more sleep and maybe a check-up from Apollo."

The Sun God frowned and touched Nico's face scanning his body for any problems. He cursed softly. "Same thing as Perce. Exhaustion, malnutrition, and a very high Ambrosia and nectar intake."

Artemis bit her lip standing with her arms wrapped around herself watching as Apollo checked the little boy over. How had she not noticed Nico wasn't acting right. She should have known that he wasn't moving around much. A little boy should be hyper right? Not just snuggling in her lap. Luke came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her head. "Hey its not your fault. I didn't realize anything was wrong either."

She turned in his arms hiding her face in his chest. "What if Poseidon hadn't noticed? I could have hurt Nico."

Luke hugged her tightly. "Its gonna be okay. If anyone is to blame its Hades. He should have noticed something was wrong with his kid."

Nico squirmed in Percy hold arms reaching out. "Artemis!" He whined.

"Stay with Apollo for a moment little one." Artemis soothed though she wanted to run forward and scoop the little boy up. His pleading eyes and quivering lip breaking her heart.

Apollo pushed up the sleeves of Nico's jacket revealing many red marks clearly ambrosia healed wounds.

Artemis couldn't stop herself. She pulled out of Luke's hold and lifted Nico into her arms.

"What happened to you little one?" She asked stroking the shaggy black hair.

"I gots captured." Nico whispered.

"Hades I need to talk to you." Apollo called and the God of the Underworld hurried over worry for his son in his dark eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Hades asked.

"I was hoping you knew. He was starved. I'd say a week without food or water. But that was a few weeks ago and he has been surviving off of Ambrosia and Nectar. He hasn't been sleeping. But something is off. He shouldn't be alive much less walking and talking. He shows signs of oxygen deprivation to the point he should be brain damaged. I honestly don't get why he's so okay." Apollo explained.

Hades sucked in a breath as the Throne Room fell silent. Artemis kissed the little demigod's head cuddling him as Luke wrapped his arms around them protectively.

"He must have stolen Pomegranate seeds from Persephone's garden." Hades whispered. He tried to reach out and take his son but Nico clung to Artemis whimpering. The Goddess glared at him, and he pulled his arms back before she ripped them off.

"They make it so Nico goes into a death trance. He's in a coma which lets him survive when no one else would." Percy whispered.

All eyes fell on the Son of Poseidon who tried to hide his face in his father's shoulder.

"Perce what happened that Nico would have to go into a coma?" Luke asked.

"Can't tell. Stupid spoiler thing." Percy mumbled.

Artemis shifted her hold on Nico before prowling closer to Hades. "Will those seeds have any lasting effect on Nico?"

Hades shook his head. "No. He will just be in the shape of a child that's gone two or three days without food or water."

"Apollo please help him." Artemis turned back to her brother who tried to take Nico from her only to have the little demigod start crying clinging to her neck.

"Arty stay." He whined uncomfortable with all the eyes on him and not wanting to lose his new friend. The Goddess held him close kissing his forehead. "It's alright Nico. I'm right here." She cooed.

Apollo sighed "There isn't much I can do anyways." He stood pulling Percy up with him and touched Luke.

"Pretty boy is good." He said after a moment. "Thalia get your ass over here so I can check you."

The daughter of Zeus glowered but allowed Apollo to touch her head. "She's fine too."

"So its just my baby and my nephew that are ill?" Poseidon asked.

Apollo nodded pulling Percy close. "They need to be fed often."

"Why do I have a feeling this is Father's fault?" Ares asked as he walked over to the couch.

Poseidon didn't answer as he summoned food for everyone. He decided on pancakes figuring no one would object to them and was shocked how fast Luke and Thalia began to devour them. Nico was sat on the couch by Artemis as she began to carefully cut them into bite size pieces and feed them to the young boy who seemed thrilled at the mothering.

"After this chapter I want Percy and Nico to take a nap. They still need lots of sleep to get the Ambrosia out of their systems." Apollo told the room as he snagged a bite of food from the plate of food the demigod was only picking at. Percy smacked his hand away before taking a bite himself.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at the food choice before grabbing the book trying to ignore her husband and lover happily eating the mortal food beside her.

**"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD—you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."**

Percy looked at his father. "Can I not go back to mortal school?"

"You will be getting the best instructor I can find you with experience with demigods." He looked at Artemis. "Do you have anyone in mind for Nico, Artemis?"

Artemis looked surprised. "Why would I be choosing a teacher for Nico. He's not my child." She summoned a wet towel and wiped some syrup from Nico's chin.

Luke snorted. "That's not what it looks like to me." He teased only to get smacked. "Oww! Apollo why doesn't your shield protector thingy apply to people hitting me?"

"Because it only covers serious harm and it doesn't include righteous harm like me shooting your father for attacking me." Apollo explained.

**"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?"**

**"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."**

**"Ambrosia and nectar."**

**"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a**

**normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."**

"Which I love being now." Percy whispered hugging his father before kissing Apollo on the cheek.

**A half-blood.**

**I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start.**

**Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"**

Poseidon tensed ready to protect his son but Percy was smiling.

**I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.**

Ares bristled. "My daughters are all beautiful. So watch what you're saying about them before I pulverize you."

Percy grinned. "Well Clarisse does take after her handsome father in the looks department."

Apollo, Luke, and Artemis snickered as Ares looked smug. The God of War clearly missed the sarcasm in Percy's voice. Poseidon shook his head trying to give his son a stern look but failing as Percy tilted his head back giving his father a lopsided upside down grin. The Sea God laughed kissing his forehead.

**"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"**

**"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."**

"I like this girl. She has some very good suggestions." Apollo commented and he didn't even get yelled at since Athena was still trying to get Arty's arrow out of her shoulder.

**''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which I somehow understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."**

**"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat.  
**

"She's my girl of course she can." Ares glowered at the book going into boastful father mode.

**She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"**

Thalia laughed. "Good to know that Kelp Head was always a midget."

Percy threw a chunk of ice at her pouting. "I am not short."

Apollo kissed him which Percy responded to enthusiastically tasting the maple syrup on Apollo's tongue. Apollo allowed Percy to take control of the kiss. Percy pushed him back so the smaller demigod was straddling his hips. Apollo tried to arch against Percy but was stopped by half the ocean landing on him. Percy glared at his father drying Apollo with a quick kiss.

"_Do_ _you have to do that every time they start mating?"_ Blackjack asked. _"I do want a foal from them."_

Poseidon patted the horse's shoulder. "I would prefer to not watch them make a foal."

"_People are so weird."_ Blackjack swished his tail. _"Honestly if they want to mate just let them. Just mind your own business until they are done._

Apollo nodded his head in agreement but was stopped by a look from Poseidon.

"Hey Blackjack I'm sure Artemis and Luke need some encouragement in the foal department. Why don't you go help them." Percy suggested clamping his hand over Apollo's mouth to keep him quiet.

Blackjack considered. _"Well Artemis is a maiden mare so she may be skittish about being mounted. I can go reassure her._" He trotted over to Artemis who was happily creating pairs of pjs out of thin air to dress Nico in while Luke lounged against her side adding his opinion on them.

"_Hiya!"_ He stuck his nose in Artemis face sniffing her.

"Percy what is your horse doing?" She asked slightly creeped out by the thorough sniffing her body was getting.

"Trying to figure out when the best time for you and Luke to have a foal is." Percy replied grinning.

Luke's head snapped up. "I'm all for this plan!"

Artemis punched him before getting to her feet Nico held carefully in her arms. She stepped closer to Blackjack her eyes blazing as the horse blinked at her.

"I am not having a foal with anyone. And the next person or horse that suggested I do will be castrated, chopped into little pieces, and fed to my wolves before I make Hades bring them back to life and then let Apollo attack them." She snarled.

Blackjack snorted nosing her face_. "She says that now but as soon as she's in season she'll be rubbing all over Luke." _

Poseidon couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing clutching his sides as Percy happily translated for the room. Apollo was turning green at the very idea while Artemis turned a very interesting shade of reddish purple. Hades ran forward and yanked his son from her arms which Nico surprisingly didn't object too. He was too busy cowering not liking angry Artemis, and he clung to his father.

The Goddess stalked closer to Blackjack a knife appearing in her hand aimed at the horse. Percy jumped to his feet ready to summon Riptide if his horse was really in danger. Apollo tugged him back knowing his sister wasn't thinking straight.

Luke cursed holding his bleeding nose, but he still wrapped his arms around Artemis's waist lifting her off the ground. She yelped as the ground suddenly disappeared. She tried to stab Luke's arm, but Ares decided to shield him. This was way too funny for it to end with Luke bleeding to death.

She squirmed in his grip as Luke carried her to the couch. He had the distinct impression if anyone but him had attempted that they would be a puddle of goo on the floor.

"Artemis killing the horse is not an option. Percy would be upset his horse got slaughtered and then you'd be at war with Poseidon." Luke reasoned setting her down on the couch but keeping his hold on her arms so she couldn't punch or stab him.

She glared at him. "The only reason you aren't a jackalope is because Nico is fond of you." She snarled.

Luke winked at her. "Aww... its not because you want to have my foal like Blackjack says?"

She kneed him in the gut. "Do you have a death wish?"

Luke winced but kept his smirk. "Come on. I'm open to the idea."

"Males." Artemis yelped as Luke pushed her back so he could lean over her.

"Sure you aren't interested?" He teased.

Artemis froze realizing Luke's face was only an inch from hers. She flushed finding it hard to be angry with Luke's body pressed against her but in such a way she felt none of his weight only the heat from his body soaking through their clothes.

Apollo growled jumping to his feet pulling Luke off his sister and flinging the demigod into a wall. Or he would have if pain hadn't ripped through his body. He screamed losing his grip on Luke's neck letting the Son of Hermes land back on his sister. Dimly he realized he'd let go of Percy. Then pain vanished as Poseidon dumped Percy on his lap. Apollo latched onto his Soul Chain searching for Percy's lips as the pain faded. Percy hungrily latched onto his lips both trying to reassure the other the they were together and safe.

Artemis was beet red as Luke climbed off of her but before she could sit up herself Blackjack swung his head over to nuzzle her.

"_See your already warming up to him!"_

Artemis noticed that all eyes were on Percy and Apollo. She wondered what Luke would have done if Apollo hadn't intervened. Was she about to get the first kiss of her very long life? Well she had been kissed technically, but she wasn't sure if Orion brushing his lips against her cheek really counted. She gnawed on her lower lip as Luke walked over to Hades to reclaim Nico who eagerly reached out for Luke to pick him up. Hades frowned as he son all but threw himself into Luke's arms to get away from him. Percy and Apollo were still sucking face on the floor trying to calm their enraged soul chain keeping all eyes on them. Bala jumped off the couch and ran up to them barking clearly thinking they were playing. Luke snatched up the puppy and handed her to Nico before Apollo blasted the dog for trying to stop him and Percy from reproducing on the floor.

Slowly Artemis inched closer to Aphrodite who was smiling her hands clasped together as Hep and Ares gagged behind her back.

"Aphrodite may I speak to you?" Artemis whispered trying to keep her voice calm and not blush.

The Goddess of Love looked at her smiling. "Of course." She threw up a shield of shimmering pink. "What's the problem Artemis? You look liked someone set all your makeup on fire."

The Maiden Goddess didn't even bother to point out she didn't wear makeup. "I need advice."

"On what to do about Luke?" Aphrodite grinned. "He likes you."

"I can see that." Artemis rubbed her arm looking at her feet. "What do I do?"

"Well where do you want it to lead?"

"I don't know. He makes me laugh and I don't mind him leaning on me or touching me like I do most men." She whispered.

Aphrodite patted her arm. "Does he remind you of Orion?"

Artemis shook her head. "No. He acts nothing like Orion. Luke is more upfront, more playful. Where's Orion was moody and brooding. There is just something about Luke though. I have never been interested in kissing someone other than Orion, but when Luke was lying on top of me I wanted him to kiss me."

"Well that's to be expected. Have you looked at yourself lately?" Aphrodite created a mirror out of thin air and handed it over to Artemis who nearly screamed when she saw herself. Her auburn hair fell in soft waves to her waist. Her body was all soft curves like the moon no harsh angles. Her face was still hers but older the slight chubbiness of childhood gone replaced by the beautiful features of a teenage girl. Oh Gods did she have boobs now?

"Your body responded to being around a male you like." Aphrodite explained as Artemis tried to speak with only a choking noise coming out.

"I did not tell my body to age." She managed to whisper.

Aphrodite patted her shoulder. "It happens to the best of us. Your instincts tell you that Luke is suitable to reproduce with and your body changed to please him. Even though you are a Maiden Goddess you are still a Greek sweetie. We were all about the sex. You've always distanced yourself from men other than your twin, so it doesn't surprise me that since you're around one you're interested in you aged."

"No wonder Apollo is having a fit!" Artemis stared at her reflection. Her Hunter clothes suddenly seemed wrong knowing that she was actually thinking of a man in a way that went against the Hunter's vows.

She snapped her fingers so she was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt. Aphrodite wrinkled her nose. "You are not wearing that."

The next thing Artemis knew she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were a size too small in her opinion. Her boobs were pushed up far too high by the bra, and she was pretty sure they were sticking out of the very low cut pink shirt.

"I am not wearing this." She spat looking at herself.

Aphrodite grinned shoving her back towards the others and canceling the shield. Artemis stumbled forward feeling like a complete idiot.

Her mood was dark as she struggled to breath in the tight clothing. She stormed past her brother who was still kissing his little boyfriend and kicked him in the ribs. "Apollo get your tongue out of his throat. I want to read that cursed book."

Apollo lifted his head to glare at his sister only to choke. "What in Hades's name are you wearing?"

"Aphrodite got ahold of me while you were trying to have a foal as Blackjack puts it."

The Sun God jumped to his feet careful to pull Percy with him. "You are not wearing that. You'll get jumped by some pig in five seconds."

Luke sat Nico on the couch and walked over to her shrugging out of his jacket. "Apollo's right. You look like a whore. It totally doesn't fit you." He draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"I knew it. Luke is gay or female." Thalia whispered earning an odd look from Hades. "What? No normal man objects to the girl he's been flirting with dressed like that."

Apollo seemed surprised to have Luke on his side, but he didn't complain as they ushered Artemis into a corner Percy grumbling about being dragged along. Blackjack trotted after them curious.

"My sister is not walking around looking like she belongs on a street corner." Apollo growled.

"Can I get out of these things? I can't breathe!" Artemis tugged at the jeans feeling light headed despite being a Goddess.

Apollo quickly changed them into a pair of perfectly fitting black jeans and the shirt became an ivory sweater. She hugged her twin. "Thanks."

He kissed her hair. "That's what I'm here for. If you need fashion advice come to me not that useless Barbie doll. I should kick her ass in for that outfit."

"Awwwww." Percy cooed while Luke hid his face against Blackjack's neck trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Percy." Artemis mumbled against her brother's shoulder.

"He's jealous that someone else is touching his little boyfriend." Luke teased.

Blackjack tossed his head nickering his agreement. _"Typical mare. Jealous of anyone near her herd."_ The stallion snickered only to get a tap on his shoulder from Percy.

Artemis finally pulled away from her twin feeling her powers drop as they moved apart. They really were stronger together. She turned to Luke. "Better? I think someone would prefer me dressing as a nun, so I don't trust Apollo's opinion."

"Well if you dressed as a nun I wouldn't have to chase as many guys away from you." Apollo teased ruffling her hair.

Luke examined her. "You look beautiful. I don't like my girls looking like I picked them up off a street corner."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Artemis asked.

"No. Because you aren't his girl." Apollo got smacked upside the head by his twin and his boyfriend.

"Why did Aphrodite dress you like a slut?" Luke asked.

"She's an idiot." Apollo growled. "She keeps trying to get my sis to break her vows which she will never ever do. Right Arty?"

The Goddess nodded. "Of course. I may grow interested in a few men, and I might consider flirting with them and maybe kissing them, but I wouldn't sleep with them. What example would that set for my Hunters?"

"Or we can go back to letting me kill any male that goes near you. I was always fond of that option." Apollo suggested.

Percy grinned before jumping forward and hugging her tightly. "Do I count?"

Apollo growled tugging on the hand he was holding. "I trust you with her. But I don't like her touching you. Like I said she likes Poseidon's sons and you are all mine."

Percy smiled letting go of Artemis and wrapping his arms around Apollo's neck. "Do you honestly think I would ever leave you for Artemis?"

The God shrugged suddenly seeming self conscious. "It's happened before."

Before Percy could ask Artemis spoke. "Where's Luke?"

The Son of Hermes had sulked off at Artemis's little statement about her virginity remaining intact. He was sitting on the couch beside Nico who was happily showing him how Bala could sit when he held a dog treat over her nose. Artemis frowned walking over to him and trying to reclaim her spot on his lap. Luke shifted to the side right when she went to sit so she ended up on the couch instead of his lap. Without a word he got to his feet and walked over to sit next to Poseidon on his couch. The Sea God didn't say anything as Artemis stared at the pair clearly confused.

"I think I may start to like Luke." Apollo commented as Percy tugged him back to the others. The demigod sat down next to Luke leaving Apollo to lean against his legs on the floor.

"You okay?" Percy whispered.

Luke shrugged trying to ignore Artemis's hurt expression.

Aphrodite looked back and forth between the two plotting as her boyfriend grabbed the book to read. She'd give Artemis a chance to sort it out before getting involved.

**"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."**

**I blinked. "Like ... the war god?"**

"No, like the God of Monkeys. What the hell did you think I was God of?" Ares growled eying to Son of Poseidon who stuck his tongue out.

**Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"**

**"No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."**

Ares glared at the demigod who gave him a cheeky smile. "Want to fight Ares?"

The War God snarled looking ready to take him up on his offer until he noticed that Poseidon had his hand on his Trident. He didn't want to fight over-protective Daddy. That was a fight he knew he'd lose. And if Apollo joined in which he was sure he would then he might as well go visit Grandpa.

**Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."**

**"Percy."**

**"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."**

**"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.**

**"Stay out of it, wise girl."**

Ares gulped looking at his brother. "Why do I have a feeling my daughter is dead meat?"

"Because she apparently takes after her father." Hep murmured.

**Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep.**

"No. You come tell Daddy, and Daddy will blast them all into little tiny pieces." Poseidon told his son. Percy rolled his eyes.

**I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.**

Ares started trying to figure out Poseidon and Apollo proof areas.

**I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron. She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking—as much as I could think with Clarisse ripping my hair out—that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.**

"Or at least get someone to clean them." Thalia commented.

"Hades start another list please." Poseidon told his brother. "Ways to Improve Camp Half-Blood. Get better bathrooms."

Hades grumbled about not being a certain Sea Gods secretary but not loud enough for said God to hear. He wasn't stupid enough to get blasted.

**Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.**

Nico looked up. "How come we can only be super strong in battle?"

"The Minotaur was life or death. This isn't. When a demigod fights their adrenaline kicks in. Any normal person can do incredible things when they have large amounts of adrenaline but for a demigod it wakes up their godly half more. When not fighting the godly half is almost dormant but the adrenaline makes it go from drowsy to full awake in seconds." Athena explained.

**"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets.**

Percy tilted his head to the side smiling. 'What do you think Dad am I 'Big Three' material?"

"I dunno kiddo. Should we make Apollo drag Clarisse here, so I can show her what a child of mine is like?"

Percy and Nico paled refusing to meet anyone's eye, and Ares resisted the urge to panic. His baby girl was fine. She had to be.

**"Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."**

**Her friends snickered.**

**Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.**

**Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't.**

**Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach.**

Poseidon laughed knowing exactly what that meant. While Artemis and Percy exchanged knowing looks. She had spent more than enough time with Orion to understand his powers.

**I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.**

**I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall.**

Nico, Hermes, Hephaestus,Thalia, and Apollo busted out laughing as Ares glowered at them.

Poseidon kissed his son's head as Luke's lips twitched, but he didn't join them giggling.

"Enough Ares. Your daughter deserved that." Hera scolded her son.

"Yeah, just like Hep deserved to be thrown off of Olympus." Ares growled too softly for anyone to hear.

Aphrodite ewwed. "What is that going to do to her hair?"

"The question is what is that going to do to her health?" Hestia asked.

"Do you realize what kind of bacteria are in sewage water?" Athena wrinkled her nose as she finished wrapping gauze around her shoulder.

"Nothing a good bowl of cereal couldn't solve." Demeter reasoned only to get an incredulous look from her niece. Athena really did worry about her family.

Hades was too busy trying to decide if sewage water attacks were suitable torture methods.

**She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.**

**As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.**

Artemis's eyes widened. "You have very good control over your powers for one so young." She praised Percy who blushed.

"Yes. First time Theseus controlled water he passed out. You're very powerful Sea Prince." Poseidon cooed.

**The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock.**

Athena glared at her daughters treatment. Apollo noticed. "Don't start Owl Head. She didn't bother to help Percy so she deserves it."

"And that has nothing to do with your jealousy issues?" Percy teased.

Apollo bit his neck in answer causing Percy to flush and smack him over the head. "What did I say about the biting?"

The God stuck his tongue out childishly.

**I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. **

"Of course not." Hera sniffed. She's seen Poseidon's water powers at work far too often. The only people not drenched were him and Apollo.

"Jealous that we have the best powers?" Poseidon asked pulling his son close. Hera didn't answer.

**Nothing.**

**I stood up, my legs shaky.**

**Annabeth said, "How did you ..."**

**"I don't know."**

"The plumbing magically decided to regurgitate on some random girl messing with some random kid. It has nothing to do with the fact the kid looks like a miniature Sea God at all. Or the fact he smells like the sea. Or the fact that if you shoved him in the stables the horses would mob him. Combined with him being unclaimed and Poseidon and Zeus are tearing to world apart fighting. Nah... that doesn't at all suggest he's Poseidon's son." Artemis rolled her eyes.

Athena couldn't even come up with an argument for that one so she settled for glaring at Artemis

Blackjack on the other hand leaned over and bit Percy. Yowling Percy clamped a hand over his neck as Poseidon grabbed the horse's halter. "What was that?" Poseidon growled.

"_What? Sun Dude bites Boss all the time to claim him. I want the other horses to know he's mine."_

Percy smacked Apollo. "See what you did? A horse just bit me because of you."

Apollo gently reached over and kissed away the slightly bleeding crescent moon shaped mark. When Percy didn't push him away he licked the wound and his saliva instantly went to work healing his soul chain. "Not my fault."

"Is to. You have to bite me constantly, Now you got the horse doing it."

"I'm sorry love. Please forgive me." Apollo nuzzled his neck causing Percy to look at him and the demigod melted seeing the pleading blue eyes.

"Fine but if anything else starts copying you I'm chopping your head off." Percy still seemed faintly annoyed, but Apollo deemed it safe to give Percy a light peck on the lips.

Blackjack on the other hand had his head low ears back. _"I'm sorry Boss. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"Its okay boy. I still love you." Percy hugged the horse who nuzzled him affectionately. **We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."**

Poseidon tensed as Ares prayed to the Fates his daughter would shut her mouth.

**I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again,**

**Clarisse? Close your mouth."**

A few people snickered but most were too intent on Ares all but cowering under Poseidon's glare. Thalia and Nico winced feeling bad for the daughter of Ares. Clarisse was dead meat. They all knew how she was.

**Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other**

**campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.**

**Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.**

**"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"**

**"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."**

"First smart thing that one has done." Hera pointed out taking the book from her son. "I shall read next."

"In a minute Hera. I want to put Nico down for a nap." Artemis ignored the whines of protest as she picked Nico up and carried him to a corner of the Throne Room. Luke didn't bother to follow so Percy nudged the Son of Hermes. "We are having a nice talk soon."

Luke groaned but was otherwise silent as they waited for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: See guys I've decided to make my dog caged Jake Abel buy me Percy Jackson. Watch the whole series be rewritten so Annabeth is the evil traitor and Percy to be having a threesome with Luke and Apollo. Hmm what is that pairing ideas guys Apollo/Luke/Percy? **

Percy jumped to his feet pulling on Apollo's arm trying to get his Soul Chain to stand. The God gave a moody whine. "What?"

"Where going for a walk." Percy informed him.

"But I'm comfy!" Apollo tried to use his puppy dog eyes but Percy had an idea in his head, and he started to walk off forcing Apollo to follow or get zapped by the Soul Chain. Percy snagged Luke's arm as he walked off dragging the Son of Hermes after him.

"Why do I have to come?" Luke whined as Blackjack trotted after them.

"Because I said so."

Poseidon looked at his son. "Be careful Sea Prince. Stay with Apollo and Blackjack."

"I will Dad." Percy continued his dragging of both Luke and Apollo. Blackjack butted his head into Luke's back and helpfully began to push the demigod.

They stopped in front of the door. Percy pointed. "Open it Apollo."

The Sun Gun grumbled but obeyed so Percy could pull him outside with Blackjack helpfully shoving Luke along

"You know I'm seriously wondering who is the boss in your relationship." Luke commented watching Percy order the God around.

Apollo gave a mischievous grin. "Well I have to let him think he's in charge once in awhile. But in the bedroom he knows who's in charge."

Blackjack stopped shoving Luke and instead reached over to whack his head into Apollo's._ "Don't make Boss mad or I'll never get my foal!" _

"Why is everything being mean to me?" Apollo whined holding his head.

"Because you are a manwhore that can't stop being a pig for five seconds." Percy snapped.

"Apparently he got all of Artemis's sexual interest too." Luke muttered kicking at a rock in the pathway.

"Luke Artemis is a Maiden Goddess you were totally not getting laid." Percy patted his shoulder.

"Can we not talk about my sister's sex life please? I get this urge to kill everyone in sight then bleach my brain." Apollo complained.

"Tough. Figure out a way to break the soul chain if you don't want to listen. Luke needs to talk and I don't care what you think."

Apollo pouted while Blackjack snickered. _"Whipped!" _

"I dunno. I just thought she was interested in me. She nearly slept with Orion..."

"Which led to his death." Apollo muttered earning a smack from Percy.

"Either be helpful or shut up." Percy told him firmly. "Next time you act like an ass I'll let Blackjack kick you in the nuts."

Hurt flashed across the God's face. What the hell was with Percy? Normally he was fine with Apollo being a brat. Sulking Apollo hung back playing with Percy's fingers as they walked.

Luke sighed. "I just don't get why she was sitting on my lap and playing with my hair and telling me I was handsome if she had no interest in a relationship."

Apollo couldn't help it he had to open his mouth. "She didn't say she didn't want a relationship she just won't have sex with anyone."

Luke snorted. "You can not have a romantic relationship without sex."

"The way we're going I'll be finding out." Apollo grumbled.

Percy patted his head. "If you don't stop pissing me off yeah."

Blackjack looked alarmed. "_What about my foal?"_

The demigod grinned hugging his horse. "There is always AI boy."

Luke laughed only getting half the conversation but it was kinda obvious. Apollo elbowed him not seeing anything worth laughing about.

They fell quiet enjoying walking through the silent streets of Olympus. Percy shivered slightly and Apollo instantly moved to wrap an arm around his shoulder pulling the demigod close to his warm body. Percy snuggled close feeling the Soul Chain send a burst of heat through him. Combined with Apollo's naturally hot body it chased the chill away.

Luke seemed unfazed by the cold as he walked silently his hands buried in his pockets eyes distant. It was ages before he spoke. "What should I do?"

"About Artemis?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Nah... Perce about the invasion of green monkeys."

Percy glared at him but decided to answer. "She seems to like you."

"Am I allowed to have a say on who my sister likes?"

"NO!" Both Percy and Luke snapped while Blackjack headbutted him.

"Are you actually interested in a relationship with Artemis?" Percy asked clamping a hand over Apollo's mouth, so the God couldn't cause problems with his big mouth. "I thought you had issues with the Gods?"

Luke shot Percy a strange look. "I don't hate all of them. My father yeah. Zeus is a dick. But your dad seems to actually care. Doofus here..." He prodded Apollo in the shoulder. "Doesn't seem too bad. Hades isn't the greatest and I have issues with Hera. But Artemis is different. I care about my fellow demigods and I would happily stab her if she wasn't so...decent. Artemis doesn't even have kids, and she is treating Nico a thousand times better than Hermes has ever treated me. She hugs him, kisses his hair, cuddles him. I'm lucky if my father knows my name."

"_He will know your name in the future." _Blackjack whispered nuzzling Luke's shoulder lightly.

"That's not gonna happen boy. That's why we're doing this." Percy whispered earning a few odd looks and having to deal with Apollo trying to poke at his memories before Percy stopped him with a look. "Try reading my mind again and I swear on the Styx I will castrate you."

Apollo let out a squeak of fear that he would later deny. Even if Luke had pickpocketed his cellphone and was taking video of the manly squeaking.

Luke snapped the phone shut. "That's the second time you guys have had this arguement."

Apollo bit his lip feeling like an ass. Percy had warned him. Percy had stalked in front barely holding onto the God's hand. Apollo quickened his steps so he was right behind the demigod wrapping his arms around his waist to bring them both to a stop.

"I'm sorry." Apollo whispered nuzzling Percy's neck.

"I'm still mad at you." Percy crossed his arms trying to ignore the warmth seeping through the soul chain as Apollo's soft lips skimmed his ear.

"Please forgive me." Apollo lowered his mouth to nibble on Percy's ear lobe.

The demigod turned his head trying to keep his head clear and not all fuzzy. That was the stupidest thing he could have done since it gave Apollo access to his lips. He gasped as Apollo's lips found his. The kiss was different than the others he'd shared with Apollo. There was none of Apollo's usual playful nipping of his lips instead Apollo tongue stroked his mouth softly and something changed in the Soul Chain. Instead of just pure heat there was something else he could feel. Curious he lifted his arms to wrap around Apollo's neck pressing their bodies together. Apollo deepened the kiss and for once Percy let him take control enjoying the gentle kiss. For once he didn't feel like Apollo was just trying to get him in bed. With this kiss he felt as if he Apollo cared about him not just about getting him knocked up. It took him a moment to realize why. He could feel the fierce protectiveness and the sense of gentleness as if he were a fragile piece of glass that would break if pushed. All but purring Percy felt himself backing up so Apollo could push him against a tree and deepen the kiss. Percy felt something else flowing from the Soul Chain. Percy gasped pulling away from the kiss his face flushing. Luke and Blackjack were staring at them, and Percy felt his face get even redder. He buried his face into Apollo's shoulder feeling the God's arms wrap around him.

"I forgive you." He murmured against Apollo's shirt. He hesitated before whispering. "Did you feel something different?"

Apollo grinned at him. "Other than you actually letting me take control?"

Luke snickered from behind him and Percy relaxed. Apollo didn't even realize what he'd been broadcasting through the Soul Chain. And any stupid feeling Percy might have been sending his way hadn't gone through. Relief flooded him and he playfully nipped Apollo's lips. "You surprised me. I didn't get the chance to put you in your place."

Apollo growled pushing Percy harder against the tree but was stopped by a throat clearing.

"Luke I'm about to put an arrow through your eye." Apollo snapped.

Percy laughed softly pushing Apollo away slightly, but he quickly snagged his hand. Apollo pulled Percy close allowing the demigod to squirm around, so they were both facing Luke and Blackjack. He wrapped his arms tightly around Percy's waist resting his chin on the demigod's shoulder.

"Fine. Wanna know how Orion won my sister over?"

Percy looked at him with surprise feeling a mischievous energy from his Soul Chain. Apollo kissed his ear. "Play along love."

The Godling flashed Luke a grin. "But he will only tell you if you stop interrupting us whenever we're getting along."

"If you tell me how to get Artemis to notice me I will even guard the door when you too are reproducing."

Blackjack tossed his mane. _"I'll help!"_

Apollo considered his next words. He couldn't lie but he could bend the truth. "Well there was a lost sculpture about their first meeting. I wish you could see it. It would totally give you the perfect idea of how to get her attention."

Luke glared. "How is a lost sculpture suppose to help me?"

The Sun God smirked. This was fun. Even though his twin was going to be pissed. On the bright side it got rid of Luke. Literally. No way he'd survive. "There is a photograph that is very similar." That was true. It had looked similar. There was a man and a woman in it at least.

Luke looked hopeful. "What photo?"

Apollo took a moment to kiss Percy's neck lazily. Blackjack flicked his ears in their direction as he ate Demeter's garden. "Its really famous. Its real name is _**V-J Day in Times Square Kiss. **_ Some people just call in The Kiss."

It took Luke all of three minutes to figure it out. In that time period Percy had decided to be brave. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the place inside him the Soul Chain was. It was pretty easy especially when Apollo grew bored and started nibbling on his neck sending a burst of heat through him. He followed it and suddenly he was surrounded by warmth, lust and protectiveness. He felt Apollo stiffen against him but before he could try speaking a sharp pain went through his mind sorta like the snap back on a rubber band. He winced at the pain pulling back.

Apollo kissed his head soothing him as he erased the pain. "It takes practice to read minds Flipper." Apollo whispered.

Percy flushed annoyed he'd been found out before even getting to see if the feelings he got from the Soul Chain were caused by it or were actually from Apollo.

But he couldn't be angry for long since Blackjack's head shot up a mouthful of some plant or another sticking out of his mouth. _"The Maiden Mare is coming."_ He informed them scenting the air his nostrils flaring.

Apollo nearly choked on his tongue as he collapsed in a fit of laughter dragging his giggling demigod down with him. Luke was oblivious to them acting weird. Well they were always weird but normally they weren't rolling around in the dirt laughing like they were now.

What had happened in Time Square that had to do with a kiss? Then it struck him. He's seen in it in Chiron's office at Camp Half-Blood. A copy of a sailor kissing a nurse when Japan surrendered in WW2. It was an important day for both demigods and mortals. It was the day of the 'Big Three Pact' and the day they had all stopped trying to kill each other. The one where the sailor and the nurse had kissed.

He looked up triumph only to see Artemis running down the path towards them her long hair billowing out behind her. She really was beautiful.

She stopped right in front of him smiling. "There you are. I got Nico down for a nap. He was upset. He kept asking for me to get you so you could read him a story, but Poseidon finally got tired of watching me try and calm him down so he sang him a lullaby. It was sweet." She told him seeming hyper.

A burst of laughter from behind him caught her eye, and she opened her mouth to ask why Percy and Apollo were covered in dirt but before she could Luke leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Her mind went blank as he tilted her back. Luke's lips were warm and soft against hers, and she really wasn't sure what to do. But she was a Greek Goddess and situations like this were in her DNA. Slowly she moved her lips with his which Luke responded to gently guided her. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck as instinct took over.

Apollo growled low in his throat as Luke snogged his twin. Okay he had put the idea in his head but this was not going at all to plan. He was suppose to try it and get beaten to a bloody pulp. Then Apollo being the amazing brother he was would sweep in and kill the evil little demigod trying to steal his sister's virginity.

Percy watched the pair and decided he needed more kissing. He was still lying on the ground beside Apollo curled into his side while Apollo sat up glowering at the couple. Whining slightly Percy climbed into Apollo's lap causing the God to turn all attention to him. Percy stared into the sapphire eyes intently.

"What love?" Apollo breathed staring right back at the sea-green.

"Hi." Percy gave him a lopsided grin arms going around Apollo's neck, so he could pull the God into a kiss. Apollo forgot all about his little plan as he flipped Percy so he could hover above the demigod and kiss him. Like before Percy felt the tingles of something deeper than the protectiveness and warmth coming from Apollo, but he didn't get any more. So he allowed himself to become lost in Apollo's warm mouth on his.

It was like that... Apollo hovering over Percy kissing him and Artemis leaning back with Luke kissing her that Poseidon found them. He looked back and forth between the couples his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. His son and Apollo he'd been expecting but what the hell was Artemis doing? He didn't even realize he'd spoken out loud until Blackjack answered him.

"_They are making foals! I'm gonna have a filly and another foal! Aren't you excited my Lord?_" The horse squealed prancing in circles around the two couples.

Poseidon shook his head. Just when the thought he'd seen everything. Apollo not being a man-whore, demigods popping out of the future, Apollo not sleeping around, Zeus getting blasted by his own Bolt, his little boy being a complete Daddy's boy despite him having nothing to do with him in the future, Apollo not being a whore, and now Artemis had decided screw the whole I hate men and you will not catch me dead near one thing and decided to practice face sucking on Hermes's kid. Oh wait did he mention Apollo not sleep with everything with a pulse?

Sighing he doused the four with water. Artemis shoved Luke away so fast she fell on her ass, and the Sea God snorted trying to not laugh as she jumped to her feet blushing before turning on her heel and running towards her house.

Luke looked slightly dazed but Poseidon was too busy glaring at Apollo. "Honestly why is it everytime I see you two one of you has your tongue shoved down the other's throat? And by one of you that means you Apollo. My baby is not one of your usual flings. Have you two even talked about your likes and dislikes? Planned a date? Discussed your dreams? Or have you spent every minute of alone time making out?" Poseidon snapped going into lecturing daddy mode.

Apollo looked at his feet embarrassed. For some reason discussing their baby girl didn't seem like the kind of talking Poseidon wanted. Percy rolled his eyes. "Dad the Soul Chain makes it hard to think straight. All it thinks about is sex." Percy blushed slightly. "You should be happy Apollo has the self-control to pull back so I can breathe. This thing doesn't seem to understand I need oxygen."

Poseidon made a mental note to figure out how to control that thing. He didn't like the sound of it. His son didn't need to be pressured into sex by anyone much less his stupid Soul Chain. And he didn't mean Apollo for once.

Percy just rolled his eyes at his father's face. "Dad whatever you're thinking no."

Poseidon huffed stalking off. It was no secret where Percy had gotten his moody nature from. Percy waited til his father was out of sight to look at Luke. "Are you gonna go talk to Artemis?"

The demigod sighed rubbing his face. "I guess. If I don't come back in fifteen please send the rescue party." Luke took off in the direction of Artemis's place. Percy grinned as soon as he was gone climbing onto Apollo's lap. He wanted more kissing. The Soul Chain was apparently getting more pushy since all he could think about was the feeling of Apollo's lips.

The Sun God grinned as Percy started kissing his neck. Percy's lips were still slightly hesitant, but he grew more confident moving his lips to the hickey he'd made the day before. Cautiously he nibbled the skin and Apollo moaned allowing the demigod to explore. He felt no need to enforce his dominant status with no one around. Gaining confidence Percy began to lower his lips nipping and nuzzling the soft skin of Apollo's neck until he reached his shoulder. Apollo sucked in a breath as Percy bit his shoulder hard enough to make him jump and feel a sting of pain. Growling low in his throat Apollo flipped them. Percy yelped as he was suddenly had Apollo sitting on a certain body part. The God grinned down at him grinding against Percy crotch causing the demigod to moan. But apparently Percy wasn't done trying to take control. He grabbed the hem of Apollo's shirt and tugged on it. Apollo got the message and helped Percy get the shirt off. While he was distracted with the shirt Percy managed to flip them again, so he was back on top smirking down at the God.

Of course there little dominance argument had to be interrupted by Blackjack whinnying and jumping over them so they were safe under his belly. Percy was forced to lie nearly flat against Apollo's chest.

"_Something is happening!"_ Blackjack warned as Apollo and Percy rolled out from underneath their horse. Moving together Percy drew Riptide as Apollo willed his bow and quiver into existence. They stood back to back looking for a monster or something to attack. Blackjack's whole body quivered nostrils flared scenting while his ears flickered in every direction. If it had been anyone but the foal of his Lord at his side Blackjack would have already been running. Something was not right. His instincts screamed that something was wrong in the world. He remembered once being out in a pasture as a foal when a tornado had touched down close to his pasture. He remembered the wrongness to the air right before they'd seen the funnel of wind. This was similar but in some way different. The tornado had been raw nature at work. This wasn't nature but something just as powerful.

Percy and Apollo were starting to feel like idiots for trusting the horse. Not even Apollo sensed anything amiss. After five minutes of waiting for something to try and eat their faces and the only sign of life was a butterfly. And for some reason they had a hard time believing it was gonna attack them. Blackjack still quivered next to Percy his tail lashing the air as he pawed the ground fighting with his very nature as a prey animal. Percy tried to sooth him but he refused to be calm. Something was not right and the horse was not about to let his Boss get killed and eaten like an adorable donut. Well not until he got a foal out of him.

Finally Apollo lowered his bow. "The horse has lost it. There is nothing for me to shoot. Can we please go back to OWWWWW!" Apollo was knocked to the ground by something landing on him. That wouldn't have phased him to much since he was a God, but it did knock him away from Percy. So the damn Soul Chain kicked in. Blackjack reared ready to smush the thing that was threatening his Boss. Right now he didn't care if Apollo was lying underneath the monster. All he knew was his owner was in danger and he didn't care who got hurt in the process of protecting him. No child of Poseidon got attacked on his watch. Just as he was about to bring his hooves down on the back of the creature lying on Apollo he twisted his body horror filling him at what he had nearly done.

"_I'm so sorry my Lord. I didn't mean to nearly stomp you please forgive me."_ He begged ears flat against his skull as his hooves landed neatly on the ground instead of flesh. His nosed the person lightly inhaling the scent of the sea on him. He could see his breath steaming in the air in front of him which told Blackjack he was alive but his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Percy and Apollo were still screaming their heads off with Percy nearly losing consciousness as the Soul Chain got more vicious with every passing second. The horse snorted unsure what to do. Where was Lord Poseidon when he was needed? He seemed to be interrupting the foal making every other second but of course when he was needed he was nowhere to be found. Cautiously he used one hoof to roll the Lord he wasn't sure which Lord it was but his scent was that of a Lord off of Apollo. He then grabbed the God's arm with his teeth and dragged him over to Percy dropping his arm on Percy's chest. The screaming from Percy cut off though Apollo kept up the cursing and screaming as he rolled into Percy clutching his arm which was coated in golden blood. Was now a good time to mention that horses had to completely close their mouths to reopen them?

Percy grabbed Apollo's face and kissed him which shut the God up. Blackjack ignored them cautiously approaching the new guy. He sniffed him.

"_Hey Boss!" _He called looking over his shoulder at Percy who was in a lip lock with Apollo. _"I think I found your brother."_

Percy managed to pull away from Apollo long enough to look. The Soul Chain snarled in annoyance. "Who is that?"

Apollo stood pulling Percy up with him. He was smiling. "My favorite demigod other than you." Apollo lowered his head to plant another kiss on Percy's lips. The Soul Chain purred as Percy traced his fingers over Apollo's chest feeling the smooth skin. He was quite pleased with himself for getting Apollo's shirt off earlier. Percy looked into the gentle sapphire eyes wanting to resume their earlier makeout session but knowing they had to deal with his brother on the ground. The Soul Chain didn't help matters sending burst of heat through him and making Apollo's body all he could think of. He shook his head and pulled away slightly. "What does Blackjack mean my brother?"

"_He smells like the sea. And he sorta looks like you."_ Blackjack examined the person again. He had the same cheekbones and clearly Greek good looks. His hair was black but unlike Percy it wasn't windblown and messy instead it was curly. And Blackjack got the feeling if someone opened the guy's eyes he would have the same sea-green as Percy.

Percy walked over kneeling beside the guy. "Who is he?"

"Your most famous brother." Apollo whispered kneeling behind Percy, so he could easily wrap his arms around Percy resting his chin on Percy's shoulder.

It took Percy a moment to understand. "Theseus?"

Apollo nodded. "Yeah. But I didn't bring him here. I like Theseus but I don't like sharing Uncle P's attention, and Theseus sorta takes up a lot of of his time."

"Why?"

The God only laughed. "Lets get him back to the others and you'll see."

Percy hesitated curious about the person he'd heard so much about. He was surprised to see Theseus was about eighteen or nineteen. The one time he'd seen his brother's ghost Theseus had looked about fourteen. Was this maybe the age he had been when he had died? He wasn't sure and didn't feel like asking Apollo.

"Blackjack are you still getting that bad feeling?" The Sun God asked as the horse circled them protectively on high alert.

"_No. But I don't think you sent Theseus back. That thing scared me. Not even Kronos felt that dark."_ He shuddered.

"How do you know what Kronos is like?" Apollo felt Percy tense against him, and it did nothing to stop the worry bubbling inside him. "Percy what is he talking about?"

The demigod ignored him far more interested in studying his brother. Theseus was dressed in Greek armour with a blade nearly identical to Riptide strapped to his side. His face had a gentleness to it that Percy didn't expect to see. Apollo kissed Percy's neck. "Let's get him onto Blackjack. I suggest covering your ears. Hades might break a few windows shrieking when he sees him."

"He is not riding my horse." Percy snapped looking offended. "No one. Not even my girlfriend rides Blackjack."

"I am not your girlfriend Flipper." Apollo commented trying to figure out why Percy had suddenly become stiff against him.

"Not you. Someone else." Percy whispered refusing to meet Apollo's jealous gaze.

"Oh." Apollo found it hard to keep his jealousy from seeping through the Soul Chain. The idea of some slut having her lips on his Percy made him want to kill someone. Where was Luke when he needed something to strangle?

Percy ignored him choosing to hide his face in Blackjack's mane. Apollo hugged him from behind. "Percy? Is there still something going on between you two? Cause you are all mine and I'm not sharing."

Percy turned snuggling into Apollo's embrace. "No. What we had is over. With all that's going on I haven't really had a chance to realize that we are really over and I can look at other people. It just kinda hit me."

"You belong to me Percy. And I belong to you. We are linked together forever. Whoever that girl was she was wrong for you. We were born to complete each other. All the relationships I have had in my life won't mean anything compared to us." Apollo tilted Percy's chin up so he could gaze into his eyes. His voice was soft but dead serious and Percy could feel Apollo sending his now familiar fierce protectiveness and also the jealousy aimed at Annabeth.

A snort sounded from behind them and Percy and Apollo turned to see Theseus sitting up. "How many times have you used that line Apollo?"

The God growled low in his throat. "Its nice to see you to Theseus. I see not even the Underworld got rid of your wonderful personality."

He put a hand to his heart. "The mighty Apollo remembered my name. I'm touched." He sniffed wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"What's the matter Thes? Falling off a cliff not an epic enough death for you? You want to die at the hands of a God?" Apollo snarled. Percy didn't smack him or anything. He could hear the teasing note in Apollo's voice. He watched the interaction between his Soul Chain and brother curiously.

Blackjack sniffed Theseus. _"Hi."_ He greeted softly.

The elder Son of Poseidon turned smiling. He allowed Blackjack to smell his hand. "Aren't you a very pretty boy." Theseus walked around him running his hands up and down Blackjack's body. "He's got a nice set of legs on him though I think his fetlocks are a touch too straight for my taste. Very nice uphill build. I bet he jumps good. Nice hard hooves. Though his back is a touch long for an Arabian cross. But all in all a very nice Pegasus."

"Um thanks." Percy looked a little unsure of what to say.

Theseus just then seemed to notice him. "Is he yours?"

"Yeah. His name is Blackjack."

"_Mount of Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."_ The Pegasus added proudly.

Theseus turned to reexamine the demigod holding onto Apollo. "So you're my little brother? Pith owes me ten dracmas. I told him Father wouldn't last a century before having another child."

Percy flushed. "Yeah. I'm Percy. But I'm from the future."

Theseus rolled his eyes. "I know. Hades sent a message to Persephone last night." He smirked. "She was very very mad to learn about Nico I believe his name is? I comforted her. And well I am the most handsome person in the Underworld."

"Also the most bigheaded." Apollo muttered kissing Percy's neck, as he rested his chin on the smaller demigod's head.

"You're just jealous that Persephone sleeps with me when she's pissed at Hades."

Percy bristled looking like he wanted to punch his elder brother. "Apollo wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. He belongs to me. And I will throw her into Tartarus if she even tries."

The other demigod raised an eyebrow looking impressed. "You got some spunk kiddo. But very bad taste in men."

Apollo playfully stuck his tongue out. "At least anyone I go out with doesn't turn out to be a psychopath."

"Hey I looked hot in a dog collar." Theseus flipped the hair out of his eyes.

"What?" Percy had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"Ahh... nothing little brother. Just a warning. If an Amazon wants to have sex with you. I recommend running for it. They are pretty kinky. I don't need my baby bro getting involved with them." Theseus looked thoughtful. "Hey am I still married to their Queen?"

Apollo snorted. "You married about twenty other women so who knows."

Theseus beamed. "What can I say. Everyone loves me. Anyways..." He pointed at Apollo and Percy. "What's going on here? This wasn't in the memo." He leaned against Blackjack's shoulder crossing his arms.

"Apollo's my boyfriend." Percy whispered.

The God kissed his neck and Percy cursed. "Damnit! I didn't mean boyfriend. I meant... aww crap. Okay he's my sorta boyfriend." Heat seared through the Soul Chain followed by an emotion that Percy refused to name. He was not going to let the Soul Chain select what emotions of Apollo it was letting him see.

Theseus laughed. "Good. I like Apollo. He's a pain in the ass but he isn't that bad of a guy. I think as your older bro I'm required to say he isn't good enough for you or something but I'm far too lazy."

Apollo huffed. "You don't have to worry Thes. I won't let anything happen to him. We're Soul Chained."

"Am I suppose to know what that means?"

"It sucks. Basically my Soul and his are in love with each other. So they have decided that we must be together. We have to touch constantly or it zaps us. We can't be with anyone else or it zaps us. And all it wants us to do is have sex." Percy complained. "It makes us share our powers. I'm getting prophecy dreams and Apollo can talk to horses now."

Theseus blinked seeming speechless for all of forty-five seconds. "You mean that my little bro is stuck with Blondie? Dude that sucks. I would die if I was stuck with one person. Plus the girls would be heartbroken."

"Why is my brother a whore?" Percy asked.

Theseus slung an arm over Percy's shoulder careful to make sure Apollo grabbed his hand. "Because I'm a Greek kiddo. Sex and Greeks are like peanut butter and jelly. We just go together."

"_They are gonna have a foal and give it to me." _Blackjack told Theseus happily._ "I don't know how though. They keep acting like they are going to mate, but Boss isn't in season and they are totally not mounting right. You have foals so please give them advice."_

"BLACKJACK!" Percy snapped. "That is not what you go around telling people or asking them."

Theseus laughed. "Don't worry Blackjack. Apollo knows how to make kids. People just do it different."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Well I've walked in on him several times. And since I have five kids of my own I'd say yeah Apollo knows how to make a baby."

Blackjack nodded seeming reassured. _"Good. I want a foal."_

Percy glared at his horse. "Do you realize how embarrassing it is when he says stuff like that in front of Dad?"

Theseus smiled ruffling his little brother's hair. "Father will bitch and throw a fit if you tell him you got someone preggers but as soon as you hand him that baby he becomes a big softie. Trust me I know. I thought he was going to make me join Arty's Hunters when I got Hippolyta knocked up. But as soon as I handed over the kid I was back to being his sweet innocent little boy."

"Except we all know you were never sweet or innocent." Apollo pointed out.

"Shut up. Percy doesn't know that. Are you trying to turn my baby bro against me?"

"More like warning him."

Theseus kicked Apollo in the leg. "Still mad at me for siding with Orion?"

"Nah. Orion is the least of my problems. Artemis has a new guy panting after her and my sweet considerate Soul Chain is friend's with him so I can't kill him. You know since my kid brought your kid back from the dead I think you owe me one and should kill him for me."

"Dad likes Luke he won't be happy if you kill him." Percy added.

Theseus shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I did the exact opposite of what Father wanted. But I try to obey the wishes of my siblings so nope no killy this Luke guy. Plus I've been saying for years that if Artemis got laid she wouldn't be such a bitch."

Apollo leaned around Percy to punch Theseus in the arm. "Why are you even here?"

"Hell if I know. I just woke up to the horse nosing me. Last I remember..." Theseus stared at his little brother before putting his hands over Percy's ears. "Pith and I were about to get in a three way with Persephone then I was here and clothed. Which totally sucks by the way. And she was mad. She is fucking hot when she's pissed." He took his hands off of Percy's ears ignoring the annoyed looks he got from his brother.

Apollo shuddered. "Dude that's my half-sister. I do not want to hear that."

"Well like 95% of the girls I've slept with are your sisters. And the one guy. Pith is your bro right?"

"Sadly." Apollo gagged and kissed Percy's cheek. "How would you like it if I started going on about my sex life with Percy?"

"He wouldn't hear about it because I'd cut your vocal cords out." Percy threatened drawing his sword.

Theseus pulled Percy close to his side smiling. "I like this one. He's got balls."

Apollo on the other hand decided to enforce his status as dominant. Growling playfully he tackled Percy forcing him away from Theseus who stepped aside and knowing how Apollo was he turned his attention to talking to the horse about sugar cubes.

Percy yelped as his back hit the ground Riptide knocked from his hand, and he knew it would be a minute before it reappeared, so he could stab Apollo. All thoughts of violence disappeared as Apollo bit his neck harder than he usually did leaving teeth marks on the sensitive skin. Percy yipped as Apollo licked the angry red mark to sooth it but didn't bother to heal it. Growling deep in his chest Apollo went to the bruise that he had worked so hard on making the day before. He bit it gently allowing his teeth to match up perfectly with the love bite. Percy hissed beneath him but it quickly turned into a moan as Apollo nipped his earlobe. He decided that no kisses were allowed. Only his biting fetish. Of course the moment he decided that Percy tried to catch his lips. Apollo let their lips skim together for half a second before he grabbed Percy's lower lip between his teeth lightly. Percy whimpered beneath him wanting to kiss not nip. He tried to flip them over but for once Apollo used his Godly strength and kept Percy beneath him. Clearly getting annoyed Percy tried again but Apollo wasn't in the mood for it. He snagged Percy's wrists and using one hand he held them over his head so he could nibble on his shoulder all he wanted and Percy couldn't punch him in the face. Annoyed that he wasn't getting his way Percy tried to summon a ball of water to smack Apollo only for a burst of water from a nearby fountain to intercept his sphere of water and knock it aside. Theseus laughed giving himself away. "Sorry little bro but I find this amusing."

Unlike most of the times Apollo was on top he let Percy feel most of his weight straddling his hips. The demigod finally stopped squirming and settled for glaring at his Soul Chain. Which lasted all of three seconds because Apollo decided to grind against a very very sensitive body part. He gasped and all of the sudden Apollo's weight on him became more sexy than annoying. Percy tried to kiss him again but Apollo dodged his lips and bit Percy's throat right over his jugular. The demigod shivered realizing how easy it would be for Apollo to kill him. He could feel Riptide in his pocket but with his arms over his head he had no way of grabbing his sword and that was even if he could do more than scratch the God with it. Yet Percy felt no fear even if he was powerless. He knew he was perfectly safe under Apollo. The God belonged to him. There was nowhere in the world safer for him then with Apollo. His father was banned from guarding him 24/7 by Zeus but not even that asshole could chase Apollo away. No monster could harm him with Apollo around. He was safe.

Whining slightly Percy tried to arch into Apollo having a feeling talking would ruin the moment as the Soul Chain sent waves of protectiveness, trust, and for the first time Percy was willing to admit it. Love. Apollo God of Prophecy, Music, Archery, Truth, the Sun, and about a zillion other things loved him. The stubborn rebellious son of Poseidon.

For a second Percy wondered if Aphrodite had screwed with Apollo because no normal person fell in love in a day of knowing someone. But that small part of his mind whispered how Apollo wasn't a normal person. Apollo was a God who fell in love easily according to Poseidon at least. And he was also his Soul Chain. His Soulmate if he wanted to sound all corney. And even if he didn't want to admit it Percy knew he would soon be head over heels in love with Apollo too. If he was honest with himself he might already be starting to love the God. It was nearly impossible not to.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that Apollo had stopped biting him and was instead staring at him sapphire eyes gentle. Ever so softly he lowered his head to brush his lips against Percy's as softly as he could. Percy responded just as gently. Without even realizing it they had somehow completely forgotten what they had been arguing about.

But of course the Fates had something against them getting a chance to be cute and cuddly. Because at that moment Luke came running towards them screaming his head off. Artemis on his heels. Normally that alone would have annoyed Apollo, but he was too busy smirking to get mad. Because there was a silver arrow in a certain Son of Hermes's shoulder. Maybe his plan had worked.

"SHE FUCKING SHOT ME! SHE FUCKING SHOT ME WITH A GOD DAMN ARROW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?" Luke screamed clutching at his shoulder as Apollo grinned.

"You kissed her did you think she was gonna be all forgiving?" Apollo asked.

"YOU TOLD ME ORION DID IT TO WIN HER LOVE!" Luke wailed seeming to be unable to lower his voice.

"Apollo do something!" Percy begged not liking to see a fellow demigod in danger of bleeding to death. Theseus's eyes were wide as he took in the scene before he ran to Luke's side and grabbed the demigod by the shoulders. "Stay still. Running around will only get your heart rate up so you'll bleed to death faster. You've got to calm down."

"HOW THE HELL DO I CALM DOWN WHEN THERE IS AN ARROW IN MY GODDAMN SHOULDER?" Luke cried.

Apollo summoned a bowl of popcorn. The bastard had kissed Artemis. Bleeding to death seemed like a nice punishment for that. Percy on the other hand disagreed. Artemis was watching silently and Apollo knew she was pissed. Angry enough to let Luke die he wasn't sure but hey a God could hope.

"Apollo help him NOW!" Percy demanded and the God shook his head.

"Nope. He kissed my sister."

"You told him too."

Percy could tell by the stubborn face that Apollo had no plans of being helpful. So he tried another tactic. The baby seal eyes as Piper had dubbed them. If they turned a daughter of Aphrodite to putty then they would so work on his Soul Chain. Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo snuggling close before tilting his head up. Apollo glanced down at him and his mind went blank as he looked at Percy. The demigods sea green eyes were shiny with unshed tears as his lower lip stuck out quivering slightly. Combine that with the most heartbreaking facial expression set off by a few strands of windblown black hair tumbling over his forehead and just falling into his eyes.

"Pwease." Percy breathed. "Heal my friend for me. Pwease do it for me."

"That's not how you say please." Apollo managed to say stumbling over his own tongue.

Percy resisted the urge to glare. That would totally ruin his adorable pouting. He softly kissed Apollo's jaw. "Pwease." He tried again.

"Artemis should heal him. She's is the one who shot him." Apollo closed his eyes doing his best to resist. He would not look. He would not melt and heal Luke. He was a God. He could totally handle one pouting demigod.

Of course no other God had the world's most adorable Soul Chain like he did. Percy snuggled even closer nuzzling Apollo's jaw and planting soft butterfly wing kisses on his lips. "Pwease."

Apollo gritted his jaw. He could do this. He could totally do this. He could ignore the pathetic looks Percy was giving him.

Growing frustrated Percy decided to take a slightly more sexy path. He focused on the Soul Chain which was grumbling clearly annoyed that Apollo was being a pain in the ass. Percy was being sweet and clearly willing to be snogged senseless so why was Apollo not responding? It considered giving the God a good zap if he kept this up but Percy had a better idea. He focused on the confused bundle of emotions that he felt for Apollo and tried to imagine them going through the Soul Chain and to the Sun God. Apollo gasped as he felt the sadness, worry, but also the sense of safety, warmth, and a sorta strong like and sexual attraction that Apollo knew would soon develop into love. Because he was just that irresistible. Apollo did his best to send his own love through the chain along with his protectiveness and attraction. Percy had to bite his lip to resist the urge to kiss Apollo. Focus on the screams of pain from Luke that were getting weaker as his blood rushed out. Theseus had been joined by Artemis in trying to stop the bleeding. The Goddess was trying to shove Ambrosia down Luke's throat which he wasn't having because that would mean he would have to stop screaming and cursing. Theseus had him pinned against Blackjack trying to decide if the subclavian artery had been hit. The arrow shaft was making it difficult since he didn't dare yank it out and risk Luke bleeding to death even faster.

"Can we get him to the Throne Room?" Theseus asked Artemis. She shook her head.

"He won't make it. Even if it was right here Luke wouldn't make it. Only Apollo can heal a wound like that."

"Why did you shoot him?" Theseus asked pressing his hand to the wound a little harder. Luke had stopped screaming and only whimpered. Blackjack was supporting almost all his weight by now and his face was as white as a ghost.

"He moved when I shot. I meant to hit the wall but he was being a smartass like usual. He moved at the same time I shot. I couldn't stop it in time. I managed to make it swerve so it didn't hit his head but it got his shoulder. Oh Gods I'm sorry Luke." She whispered stroking his hair. He stared at her dully but somehow managed to lean his head into her hand.

Percy threw a worried glance at Luke and played his final card to save the other demigod. He pressed his lips to Apollo's before whispering. "If you love me you'll heal him. I owe my life to Luke. Letting him die will cost me my life. So if you really do love me you'll save him to save me."

Apollo's eyes widened. "He saved you?"

"At the cost of his own life." Percy breathed and was shocked that the spoiler block didn't kill him or at least shut him up. Maybe Future Apollo knew that his past self wouldn't like Luke?

Apollo instantly went to Luke's side Percy holding his hand. He stared into the dull blue eyes before whispering. "I don't like you still but I will forever be in your debt if you saved my Percy." He grabbed the arrow shaft and yanked it out causing Luke to let out a soft scream before the pain and blood loss became too much and he collapsed. Artemis and Theseus caught him as blood spurted out of the wound.

"Damn sis how did you managed to hit his brachial artery?" Apollo asked healing the wound. Percy gasped as he felt Apollo's strength drop. He could feel Apollo take his own Godly essence and pour it into Luke so it would heal the wound. He shuddered hugging his Soul Chain tightly. He never realized that Apollo was taking so much of his own strength to heal people who needed help. The instant Luke's color began to return Percy couldn't help himself. He flung himself into Apollo's arms noticing that he was free of blood. Eagerly he latched his lips onto Apollo. Instead of the familiar heat rushing through him he felt some of his own strength leave him and go into Apollo he happily added more energy to the Chain. The God growled against his lips. "I'm fine Percy. You don't need to give me energy. It was easy peasy to heal that."

"I am your Soul Chain so I get to help you whenever I want. So say thank you or shut up."

"Or I can do this." Apollo slipped his tongue into Percy's mouth causing the demigod to moan. Theseus rolled his eyes at the sight before leading Blackjack to the fountain to get the blood off the horse.

Artemis lowered Luke to the ground placing his head on her lap. She willed the blood off his clothes as she stroked his hair. It was several moments before Luke opened his eyes. He looked at her staring down at him and smiled. "So am I really that bad of a kisser you had to shoot me?"

She lowered her head willing herself not to cry. "How can you joke about that?"

Luke reached up to brush his fingers against her cheek. "You weren't gonna hit me were you?"

She shook her head. "You moved right where I was aiming. I'm so sorry."

"Hey I forgive you. I shouldn't have listened to that idiot you call a brother."

"What did he even tell you?" Artemis asked finding it hard to stop playing with Luke's hair.

"That's how Orion won your heart. He kissed you like that World War 2 photo of the sailor and the nurse."

Artemis blushed. "Orion never kissed me." She admitted.

Groaning Luke tried to lift his head and found that he was too weak. Artemis summoned more Ambrosia and fed him a square blushing as Luke's lips brushed her fingers. It took Luke a minute to realize that he was lying on Artemis's lap. "So are you still pissed at me for kissing you?"

"I think we're even since I shot you."

Luke managed to raise his head this time to see Percy and Apollo making out. Real shocker there. But then he spotted the guy washing blood off of Blackjack.

"Who is the new guy?"

Artemis glanced over her shoulder. "That's Theseus son of Poseidon. Most likely he snuck out of the Underworld...again."

Luke let his head flop back onto Artemis's lap he grinned at her. "So since you shot me and all does that mean you have to kiss my boo boo better?"

She dumped his head on the ground as she stood and stalked off. The demigod rubbed the back of his head where it had hit a rock. He'd take that as a maybe. At least she didn't put another arrow in him. That would be a most likely no. Killing him would be a no. Attempting to kill him? Well there was plenty of cases of lovestruck girls killing the totally hot amazing and kickass guy she was in love with. Right?

Artemis stalked over to Theseus and grabbed his arm. He flashed her a grin. "Hey Arty. I see you back to your usual. Shooting every guy that is stupid enough to love you. Maybe stupid is a bit mild. I mean Orion was my baby bro and I did love him but honestly slugs are smarter. Hell Hercules is smarter. Wait did I just insult slugs?" Theseus bit his lip looking confused as Artemis slowly backed away. She'd forgotten how mental the eldest demigod son of Poseidon was. The Goddess sent a silent thank you to the Fates that it was Percy who Apollo was Soul Chained to not Theseus. If it was Theseus... She shuddered at the very thought. Well if Apollo had been Soul Chained to Theseus she'd be looking for a weapon to kill her brother. A mercy killing because no one deserved to be stuck to Theseus.

Theseus flashed her another grin. "Aww what's wrong baby? Just realized that you were a complete idiot falling for my baby bro when you could have gotten me?"

Blackjack stomped on his foot. _"Shut up umm... I mean be quiet my Lord. The Maiden Mare likes to shoot people, and I don't wanna have to jump between you and a speeding arrow. That would hurt."_

Theseus choked on his own spit. "What did you just call her?"

"_What the Maiden Mare?"_

That was it the Son of Poseidon busted out laughing. He leaned against his brother's horse tears streaming from his eyes. The noise startled Apollo and Percy and they both looked at Theseus.

"Did we miss something?" Apollo asked as Percy tugged him over to the others.

"Do you know what your horse calls Artemis?" Theseus managed to choke out.

That was all it took for Apollo and Percy to start giggling. Blackjack snorted. He would never understand humans. What else was he suppose to call her?

"We better be getting back. Nico should be waking up from his nap soon." Artemis interrupted deciding to not even bother asking. She offered Luke her hand which the demigod took pulling himself up. Luke refused to let go of her hand though claiming he needed the help. Artemis knew he was lying his ass off. Her twin and the Ambrosia would have healed all the damage her little arrow had done. Luke's coloring was fine and only a red mark remained where the arrow had pierced his skin. But before she could shrug him off Theseus slung an arm over Luke's shoulder and the other over Percy's pulling the two close. Apollo was holding Percy's hand and with Luke holding hers they made a very nice demigod/god chain.

"Come along kiddos. I'm sure Uncle Hades is just dying to see me."

Artemis and Apollo both smirked. They knew how that would most likely go down...with Hades going to visit his daddy willingly.

Blackjack pranced behind Percy his neck arched nostrils flared. He couldn't believe his luck. Two children of his Lord to watch out for and it looked like Lord Theseus would be way easier to talk into having a foal then Boss. Blackjack also noticed the human hand holding thingy going on with Artemis and Luke. Perhaps the traitor and the Maiden Mare had decided to have a foal too. Maybe he could get three foals out of this. One could fetch his carrots, one his sugar cubes, and another his donuts.

The walk back to the Throne Room was a lot more interesting than the walk out. Theseus kept poking fun at Artemis which she dealt with surprisingly well. She was more then use to Theseus. He loved to drop by and pester Orion who had a surprisingly thick skin when it came to his older brother. Orion's quiet calm personality had worn off on her and gave her the ability to not rise to Theseus taunts unlike her twin who was happily arguing with the elder Son of Poseidon while the younger snuggled close occasionally getting his ears covered by his older brother to 'protect his innocence'. Artemis found that more amusing than anything else said. Soul Chained to Apollo Percy's innocence had about as high of a chance of survival as the Titanic deciding to unsink herself and continue on her little journey setting icebergs on fire as she went. Actually those odds seemed to be in the Titanic's favor.

"Apollo sing "My Heart Will Go On."" She requested.

Her twin looked at her like she was crazy. "Since when do you like corny romances?"

"Hey Titanic didn't suck that bad." Theseus defended. At the weird looks he got. "Winslet's rack?"

"I am not related to you." Percy decided. "You are a pig. I am not. Therefore Dad must have gotten you confused with one of Zeus's brats."

It was as if thinking about the Sea God summoned him the Throne Room door came into sight and out walked Poseidon looking worried. He froze relief evident on his face when he saw Percy, but it changed to surprise at the sight of Theseus.

"Theseus?" He breathed.

"The one and only." The demigod flashed a smirk.

Poseidon rushed forward and pulled his boys into a hug. Luke and Artemis dove out of the way. Apollo squealed happily as Poseidon's muscular arms wrapped around him. The Sea God chuckled pressing kisses into Theseus's hair. Percy was smushed between his brother and Soul Chain as Poseidon crushed them to his chest. He saw Theseus's face and giggled. His brother looked as if a rat was chewing on his toes. Apollo snuggled as close to Poseidon as he could, while Percy buried his face into the warmth of his father's chest both more than happy to be babied.

"Can't breathe Father." Theseus whined after a full minute passed with no signs of Poseidon letting his sons and honorary son go. Apollo and Percy instantly whined both trying to go back to being coddled. Poseidon wrapped an arm over Percy's shoulder while ruffling Apollo's hair. He

examined Theseus for any signs of injury. "What are you doing here?"

"Hell if I know. I was up to my usual in the Underworld."

"Trying to sleep with your Uncle's wife." Poseidon muttered.

"Yeah trying... lets go with that." Theseus grinned at the disgusted look his father gave him. "Anyways I fell out of the sky and landed on Apollo. I have no clue why or how I'm here."

"_It wasn't Sun Dude, My Lord."_ Blackjack piped up. _"There was something wrong. Boss and Sun Dude didn't sense it but I did. It was worse than Kronos. I was scared but I didn't leave your colt's side my Lord."_

Poseidon's green eyes grew worried but he managed a smile. "Thank you for protecting Percy."

"Dad what do you think that was?" Percy asked snuggling into his father's side.

"I don't know Sea Prince. Someone that hates your Uncle Hades most likely."

"Aww where is my darling Uncle? I'm sure he misses me." Theseus pranced to the Throne Room door pushing them open the others following.

Hades was sitting on his chair Nico in his lap with Bala.

Theseus whistled making Hades head snap up. Absolute terror came over the God. The Son of Poseidon waved.

"Miss me Uncle?"

Hades started hyperventilating as Nico scrambled off his lap and ran across the room. Artemis swept the boy up cuddling him while Luke ruffled his hair.

"What is it doing here?"

"Well I was screwing your wife when I got kidnapped by some evil idiot and dropped on dumb dumb." Theseus explained with what Percy was realized was his usual smirk.

Demeter nodded in approval. "Theseus I will give you my daughter's hand in marriage if you allow her to live on Olympus."

Theseus made a face. "Eww. Persephone, Pith, and me are..." He covered Percy's ears. "Fuck buddies. Marriage would ruin our wonderful little relationship."

Nico tugged on Artemis's shirt. "What's a Fuck buddy?" He asked innocently.

She tilted his chin up giving Nico a stern look. "That is a bad word Nico that you shouldn't say. Only people with bad manners say the F-word."

"As to what Fuck buddies are..." Luke grinned. "Well Artemis and me are gonna become...OWWW." Luke rubbed his injured shoulder where the arrow had pierced him. Artemis had punched him in the still very sore patch of flesh.

"Speak another word and I will put another arrow in you."

Hades on the other hand grabbed his younger brother's arm staring at him with pleading eyes. "Please Poseidon get rid of it. Please I'm begging you. My sanity can't take him."

Theseus walked over and hugged his Uncle causing Hades to shriek and scramble away.

"Someone get rid of it I begging them." Hades wailed retreating to a dark corner.

Apollo and Percy giggled. "What did you do to him Thes?" Apollo asked.

The demigod shrugged. "I've never done anything to him. I'm an angel."

"You let the hellhounds out of their kennels and turned them loose on all the children of Zeus in my kingdom except Persephone and that idiot you're in love with." Hades whined.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Pirithous. He's my best friend and occasional bed partner. He just had the bad luck of having Old Airbrains for a father. Speaking of Airbrains why is he in a net?"

Athena snorted. "Because your father has some insane plan to overthrow our King and take over."

"I'll help. So will Pith. The ass just left him in the Fields of Punishment." Theseus drew his sword and happily began to poke Zeus with it.

"He threw my whole entire wardrobe into the Styx. Do you realize how hard it is to find a tailor that will stitch souls together?" Hades had the air of a person that had been dying to bitch and had suddenly found a person to complain to.

Poseidon sighed. "What else did my son do?"

"Hey that was funny. Even the Furies were laughing. Uncle was running around naked trying to grab souls to cover himself while chasing me down."

"My wife complains about me constantly ever since she started hanging around with him."

"Well compared to your inchworm..."

"My horses are horrible because of him. I try using them and they just sit there demanding apples."

Poseidon patted his brother. "I did tell you to just send him to my Kingdom when he acted up."

"He used my Helm of Darkness to play ball with Cerberus."

"He was bored." Theseus gave Zeus a good prod in the ass.

"Do you realize how hard it is to get hellhound slobber off my Helm?"

Poseidon opened his mouth to reply but Hades was already off again. "He decided that my castle looked better hot pink."

"Hey it was gloomy. I improved it."

"He filled my sheets with scorpions."

"Don't worry Demeter. Persephone was in my bed so she was unharmed."

Poseidon was pretty sure that his tongue was bleeding from trying not to laugh.

"He got me drunk and then when I was sleeping put Alecto in naked next to me. Then a few months later he showed up with a few eggs claiming they were mine. Do you realize I read bedtime stories to those eggs? Then they hatched. They were ostrich eggs."

"I still can't believe you believed me."

Hades glared. "Do you realize that Persephone tried to castrate me with a scythe for that one?"

Theseus gave the world's most innocent smile. "Well she wouldn't have even noticed a difference on your birthday."

Everyone but Poseidon was rolling around on the floor laughing by now. Hades growled as the Sea God spit to rid his mouth of the golden blood filling it.

"Or the time he decided it was cute for him and Pirithous to ride with Charon in the ferry and try and capsize it.

"Hey that was all Piths idea not me."

"Or the time they stole all the food from my kitchen and walked over to Tartarus and started throwing the food in."

"Hey we wanted to feed Grampa. We thought if he was fed he wouldn't want to eat anyone."

"Then why were you whistling and calling "Here Precious?"

"Because we wanted to see if you were sleeping with the monsters."

"Or the time..."

Poseidon had enough. "Okay brother I get it. My son is horrible."

"Did I tell you he has Charon informing him when girls that he thinks are easy come into the Underworld?"

"Hey you won't believe how many girls tell him that there biggest regret was never losing their virginity before they died. I just help them with their regrets. Honestly I should get a medal for all the charitable work I do with those girls." Theseus defended.

"He knocked one of my Furies out and stuck them in Jell-O. Do you realize how hard it is to get a Jello-O off a Fury?"

"No harder than getting Hellhound slobber off your Helm of Darkness." Poseidon guessed hoping his brother would shut up. Percy was turning blue from lack of oxygen from laughing. Apollo seemed unable to stop crying and Thalia was hiccuping between laughing fits.

"He filled my molten lava pit with those plastic balls children play with in ball pits. He nailed my Throne to the ceiling. He..."

"Want me to shut him up?" Theseus whispered to his father who nodded.

Theseus walked up to Artemis who had her head buried in Luke's shoulder laughing Nico was giggling but he happily opened his arms to let Theseus take him. The older demigod carried him over to his ranting father.

"Either shut up right this instant or I shall tell this adorable little guy all about the positions your wife enjoys so much. And trust me I probably know more about this then you." Theseus threatened.

Hades's mouth clamped shut. Demeter gagged at the very idea.

"What do you mean by positions?" Nico asked curiously.

"Tell you when your older kiddo." Theseus promised ruffling his hair. Nico pouted but Theseus had enough younger siblings and kids of his own to be immune to the sad face.

It took a good five minutes before everyone had stopped laughing and Theseus was introduced to the demigods. Thalia rolled her eyes muttering about more man-whore sea spawn but everyone ignored her.

Poseidon took his place on the couch and was slightly surprised when Percy scrambled right onto his lap with Apollo leaning against his side holding the demigod's hand. Theseus quickly handed Nico over to Artemis when the Goddess gave him the look of death. He wasn't stupid enough to get shot like Luke who had his arm wrapped around her waist. Clearly that guy didn't learn. Theseus considered sitting next to his favorite Uncle since Hades must have been going mental without him, but Hades had retreated to a corner glaring at everyone. So he decided to sit at his father's feet leaning against his legs. Luke took the empty seat on the other side of Poseidon with Artemis perched on the arm of the chair Nico in her lap and the dog Bala on Luke's. Blackjack went back to eating a bale of hay Poseidon had conjured for him right behind the couch so the horse could attack any threat to his sons. With everyone settled in Apollo waved his hand to shut the door and seal the room. The book landed neatly in Theseus's lap and the demigod quickly tossed it to Demeter. "I don't do books. They give me a headache."

**Ch ****7 MY DINNER GOES UP IN SMOKE**

**Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever I went, campers pointed at me****and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet.**

Apollo snickered he really didn't like the daughter of Athena. Theseus on the other hand noted how his brother tensed at the mention of this girl and hid his face against Poseidon's chest. He'd had nearly as many relationships as Aphrodite he could see love gone bad. He made a mental note to interrogate his brother later when Apollo was asleep.

**She showed me a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man),**

"That is my son Pan you idiot." Hermes growled.

Apollo snarled right back while Poseidon's hand flew to his Trident.

It was Athena who spoke. "Honestly brother the boy is just learning. And how is anyone suppose to be able to tell Pan apart from any other Satyr?"

Hermes just glowered.

**and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.**

"Apollo when you and Artemis take over Camp that thing is being torn out. My baby is not getting hurt." Poseidon snarled going into overprotective daddy mode easily.

Percy just rolled his eyes earning a grin from his big brother.

"Father gets a little annoying doesn't he kiddo?" Theseus asked.

"You would think I was made of glass and was three the way he acts."

"He tried to sink the ship I was on so I couldn't fight the Minotaur, so I'd be nice and safe in the ocean and not being turned into fish sticks for a giant bullman."

**Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.**

**"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."**

**"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."**

Apollo piped up. "I'm not. That was funny."

**"Whatever."**

**"It wasn't my fault."**

**She looked at me skeptically, and I realized it was my fault. I'd made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures. I didn't understand how. But the toilets had responded to me. I had become one with the plumbing.**

Theseus patted his father's leg. "Thanks for that ability Father. Great to know you are the God of Sewage in your spare time."

Poseidon swatted his son's head lightly finding it hard to take offence when Percy started laughing again.

**"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.**

**"Who?"**

**"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."**

"My Oracle is a person that's possessed by the Oracle still a who dumbass." Apollo muttered. Thalia shocked him and Percy retaliated with a chunk of ice slamming into her skull stunning her.

**I stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give me a straight answer for once. I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at me from the bottom, so my heart skipped a beat when I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend. I didn't know what else to do. I waved back.**

"They recognize you as my child Sea Prince. When you were born I carried you into the ocean and let my subjects gather and see you. The Naiads saw you then, and they sense that you are the same child they saw all those years ago." Poseidon explained.

**"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."**

Theseus opened his mouth to comment about how amazing underwater sex was when Luke kicked him. "Do not say a word unless you want to be the one explaining it to Nico."

**"Naiads," I repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."**

**Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."**

"No the safest place for you Sea Prince is in my kingdom. Which will be your home from now on." Poseidon kissed Percy's hair as his son somehow snuggled even closer. Apollo whined upset that he was being ignored, and Poseidon kissed the blonde hair before raking his fingers through Apollo's soft locks untangling it. Apollo happily laid his head on Poseidon's chest right beside Percy's enjoying the love he could all but feel flowing off of Poseidon aimed not only at his two sons but the Sun God too.

**"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"**

Cue growls from Apollo and Poseidon and a few threats aimed at Chiron and Grover. Theseus happily joined in. He wasn't gonna let someone mess with his baby bro.

**"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."**

**"Half-human and half-what?"**

**"I think you know."**

**I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid I did. I felt a tingling in my limbs, a sensation I sometimes felt when my mom talked about my dad.**

**"God," I said. "Half-god."**

**Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."**

"The best one." Percy whispered and Apollo tried to look hurt, but he couldn't because he agreed. Poseidon hugged his son kissing his forehead.

"Thanks Sea Prince. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Percy smiled back.

"I agree but I'm not saying 'love you'." Theseus mumbled from the floor.

**"That's ... crazy."**

**"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"**

"I have." Apollo kissed Percy softly.

"Not having sex for 24 hours isn't changing your habits brother." Artemis teased.

Percy threw a water ball at her head lazily allowing her to duck and remain dry.

**"But those are just—" I almost said myths again. Then I remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, I might be considered a myth. **

**"But if all the kids here are half-gods—"**

**"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."**

**"Then who's your dad?"**

"Why do they all think that us Goddess don't have children?" Athena asked.

Thalia answered. "Because Athena and Artemis are suppose to be virgin Goddesses and Hera doesn't cheat on Zeus. Leaving only Demeter and Aphrodite which don't really have demigod kids in the myths. Compared to my father who has several hundred and the walking manwhores in Apollo and Hermes it makes sense." She spit out saltwater as Percy drenched her with water from the Atlantic and even had a few chunks of ice bounce off of her head.

"Apollo is my manwhore and only I'm allowed to call him that." Percy glared. He yipped as Apollo bit him but at least he didn't get a swan appearing out of thin air and attacking him like Thalia.

"Watch what you call your dominant Flipper." Apollo purred to pleased that Percy was being so protective to really get mad.

**Her hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject.**

Athena frowned. Why was her daughter upset?

**"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."**

The Wisdom Goddess looked at Percy. "Does she not stay with him?"

Percy shook his head. "They don't have a good relationship. It will be explained."

Athena bit her lip. If it wasn't good she was going to track down Frederick and rip him a new one.

Poseidon gave her a sympathetic look, and she realized they were in the same boat. Both of them had children that were not happy with their mortal parent. Just her luck.

**"He's human."**

**"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"**

"Because it normally is. These idiots can't keep it in their pants." Hera sniffed. The male Gods looked slightly guilty well except for Apollo who seemed to think being with Percy kept him from being called a pig with the rest of them.

**"Who's your mom, then?"**

**"Cabin six."**

**"Meaning?"**

**Annabeth straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."**

The Goddess smiled slightly.

**Okay, I thought. Why not? "And my dad?"**

**"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."**

"How stupid are these people?" Theseus asked tilting his head back to look at Percy and Poseidon. "One look at him and I knew he was my brother. All of us have black hair and sea-green eyes. And we smell like the ocean. Not to mention the stunt with the water. And honestly who thought that oath would last?"

**"Except my mother. She knew."**

**"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."**

**"My dad would have. He loved her."**

**Annabeth gave me a cautious look. She didn't want to burst my bubble. **

Percy hugged his father's neck before the book got vaporized. "I know you love me and my mom. Annabeth doesn't get things like that."

**"Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know**

**for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."**

**"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"**

Luke stared at his father with disgust. "Happens a lot Perce."

**Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."**

Ares glared at the book. "I claim my kids if I know about them."

"What do you mean if you know about them?" Percy asked curiously.

"Love a lot of the time we are only with someone for one night. If we're drunk or something we might not even realize we got someone preggers. Some girls don't even choose to keep the baby so it makes it hard for us to know. If we're around our kids we can sense them, but Zeus has made that kinda hard." Apollo explained.

"I didn't know that." Luke whispered seeming surprised. 

**I thought about some of the kids I'd seen in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come. I'd known kids like that at Yancy Academy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have the time to deal with them. But gods should behave better.**

"I claimed you didn't I?" Poseidon asked and Percy nodded.

"Thank the Fates. I'm sorry Percy that I wasn't around. Its not because I don't love you, or I don't want to be it's because..."

"Of Zeus. I know." Percy smiled hugging his father again.

**"So I'm stuck here," I said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"**

**"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force.**

Cue angry growls from said Goddesses. Athena wondered if her daughter was going to be dead by the end of the books. 

**The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some**

**don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."**

**"So monsters can't get in here?"**

**Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."**

**"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"**

**"Practice fights. Practical jokes."**

"Don't even think about it Theseus." Poseidon warned seeing the look on his elder son's face.

"Just one little hellhound?"

"No." His voice firm. Theseus tried the pouting thing Percy did, but Poseidon wasn't stupid enough to look at him.

**"Practical jokes?"**

**"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."**

**"So ... you're a year-rounder?"**

**Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring,**

**"I've been here since I was seven," she said.**

Athena chewed her lip. "She shouldn't have been attracting that many monsters so young. Maybe one or two a year. Frederick knew who I was I can't hide my identity like the others. Not with how my children are born."

Luke nodded in agreement. "She didn't attract too many. She's a strong kid but her scent is fairly weak compared to someone like Percy or Thalia."

**"Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."**

**"Why did you come so young?"**

Athena leaned forward her eyes worried.

**She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."**

"That child has horrible manners you should discipline her." Hera commented.

Ares and Hephaestus rolled their eyes. Yeah Hera should be giving parenting advice.

**"Oh." I stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"**

**"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..."**

"Don't even think about it Sea Prince. You will spend the day at Camp and perhaps part of the summer, but at night you will be nice and safe in my kingdom." Poseidon pulled his son close.

"Dad you're gonna have to let me go on quest and stuff."

"Of course. After I make you immortal, and I train Apollo to jump between you and monsters."

Theseus tilted his head back to look at his father. "I don't remember you being this protective of me."

"Did you somehow forget me locking you in an underwater cave whenever you tried to do something more stupid than usual?"

"No. I remember finding a little tunnel towards the back and slipping out the minute you shut the door."

Poseidon frowned as his son gave him a cocky smirk.

**"Unless?"**

**"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time ..."**

**Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.**

**"Back in the sick room," I said, "when you were feeding me that stuff—"**

**"Ambrosia."**

**"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."**

**Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?"**

**"Well... no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"**

**She clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."**

**"You've been to Olympus?"**

**"Some of us year-rounders—Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others—we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."**

"Yeah it's great fun. Spend the day sitting around listening to Apollo be a pig, Ares talking about war, Hep ignoring everyone, Aphrodite squealing, Demeter talking about cereal, Poseidon and Zeus fighting, and Hades sulking. Best day of the year." Luke muttered the sarcasm thick in his voice.

**"But... how did you get there?"**

**"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." She looked at me like she was sure I must know this already. "You are a New Yorker, right?"**

"Athena your kid needs to meet some normal people." Aphrodite pointed out.

**"Oh, sure." As far as I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building, but I decided not to point that out.**

**"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued,"the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble.**

"What did you steal?" Apollo asked glaring at Hermes. "If you stole my cows again I'm going to rip you into tiny little pieces and feed you to a werewolf."

"Can I help?" Luke piped up.

"Sure."

Hermes glared at his son ready to strangle him, but Luke only shot him a disgusted glare before leaning against Artemis.

**When you came, I was hoping ... I mean— Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares.**

"You attacked me in Troy." Ares grumbled. "Wounding both me and my love."

"Because you're an idiot." Athena shot back.

**And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon.**

"Which is stupid. Actually most of the people of Athens were stupid."

Theseus rolled his eyes at his father. "Uh... hello I helped to create Athens."

"Like Uncle P said it was a very stupid city." Apollo teased.

Theseus threw a water ball at him which was knocked aside by Percy.

**But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."**

**I shook my head. I wished I could help her, but I felt too hungry and tired and mentally overloaded to ask any more questions.**

Nico snickered. "When is your head not overloaded?"

Percy glared but he didn't dare throw anything at the kid with him sitting on Artemis.

**"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem …"**

"Yeah since know it all owl heads can solve all the world's problems." Ares muttered the sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Keep talking like that Ares and you will be high up in the council when I fix it." Poseidon grinned at his nephew.

**I could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl. She told me to go on, she'd catch me later. I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.**

**Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers.**

"I'm just lucky I didn't get my father's looks." Luke whispered to Artemis who smiled before hushing him.

**Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to me as I walked over to my spot on the floor and plopped down with my minotaur horn. The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.**

"PERCY I DO NOT LOOK LIKE HERMES AT ALL. YOU NEED YOUR EYES EXAMINED!"

Percy gave him a soft smile. "Sorry."

"I have to agree with Luke. I don't see the resemblance." Artemis brushed the blonde hair from his eyes looking back and forth between Hermes dark hair and the sandy blonde of Luke.

"Thank you. The sane person is sitting with me." Luke wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her off the arm of the couch and onto his lap taking Nico and Bala with her. Artemis blushed but the angry red mark on his shoulder kept her from moving away.

**"Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."**

**I couldn't tell if he was kidding about the stealing part. I said, "Thanks."**

Poseidon wrapped his free arm around Luke's shoulders. "Thank you Luke. You are taking better care of my baby then any of those other idiots. For that I owe you."

Luke shifted a little not use to being hugged, but he found he liked the contact and after a moment he laid his head on Poseidon's shoulder. The Sea God smiled at him shifting slightly so Apollo who was lying with his head on Poseidon's other shoulder could snuggle even closer. Percy who was still sitting on his lap with Theseus on his feet. The Sea God smiled only he could have so many children looking to him for love. He must attract them. Artemis picked up Nico and his doggy and retreated to her chair not seeming interested in the huge cuddle session going on.

**"No prob." Luke sat next to me, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"**

**"I don't belong here," I said. "I don't even believe in gods."**

**"Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier."**

"You make us sound so great son." Hermes commented.

"Well you're an asshole but some of them seem decent."

"Don't talk to your father like that boy." Hermes snapped.

Luke opened his mouth to yell back, but Poseidon hushed him glaring at Hermes. "Leave him be unless you are going to try and understand why he's upset."

"He's my son I have a right to deal with him."

"Not until you prove to him you're worthy of being his father. Just because you sired him Hermes doesn't give you the right to treat him poorly. DNA means nothing to me. Kronos isn't my father just because he slept with Mother. If you are a bad father to Luke in the future I can understand why he isn't accepting you and with that attitude I don't blame him for not changing his mind." Poseidon defended pulling Luke closer to his side. Percy scrambled onto Apollo's lap to avoid getting in the way of his father blasting people. But Hermes seemed to realize that fighting with Poseidon would end up with him in the net with his father and brother.

Luke smiled at the Sea God. "Thank you."

"I've watched my brother be a horrible father for his kids' whole life then expect them to treat him like Father of the year. I've seen how hateful his children become, and I don't want to see you become hateful and bitter because of your father's attitude."

Percy, Nico, and Thalia exchanged glances. Was Luke not the only demigod that hated the Gods?

**The bitterness in his voice surprised me, because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything.**

**"So your dad is Hermes?" I asked.**

Luke glowered at Hermes seeming content to lean against Poseidon.

**He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second I thought he was going to gut me, **

Apollo growled and Luke shook his head. "I would never hurt Percy. He's a good kid."

Percy looked at his feet avoiding Apollo's questioning looks.

**but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."**

**"The wing-footed messenger guy."**

**"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."**

"HEY!" Nico glared. "I stayed in that cabin."

"Quiet child." Artemis whispered seeing by Luke's face he wasn't thrilled with the talk of his father.

**I figured Luke didn't mean to call me a nobody. He just had a lot on his mind.**

**"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.**

"Yes. One of the worst days of my life." Luke whispered.

**"Once."**

**I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.**

**Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."**

"You always did what you thought was best for us." Percy whispered and Luke flashed him a grin.

**He seemed to understand how lost I felt, and I was grateful for that, because an older guy like him—even if he was a counselor — should've steered clear of an uncool middle-schooler like me. But Luke had welcomed me into the cabin. He'd even stolen me some toiletries, which was the nicest thing anybody had done for me all day.**

Poseidon mouthed another thank you at Luke who smiled looking almost shy. Thalia's head tilted to the side as she took in the info. That was the Luke who had become such a brother to her not the evil Kronos supporter.

**I decided to ask him my last big question, the one that had been bothering me all afternoon. "Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth ... twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"**

"I forgot you explained this stuff to me. You were the only one who ever made sense." Percy commented.

**Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."**

"So do I." Percy muttered and Luke flashed him another grin. Percy responded easily falling right back into his friendship with Luke.

**"What do you mean?"**

**His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests.**

Luke frowned. "How the hell did I screw it up for everyone? Heroes get hurt and die on Quest all the time."

"That makes no sense." Apollo agreed.

"As happy as I am that my children aren't forced to risk their necks I don't like Chiron making this decision. The children need to be able to see the outside world and learn to fight." Poseidon added. Ares nodding in agreement.

**Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... somebody special came to the camp."**

"Can this stupid book explain how I managed to screw up that bad please?" Luke crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the book.

**"Somebody special?"**

**"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, it's dinnertime."**

**The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before.**

"Its Triton's symbol. That's why you know it. Our lovely big bro likes to blow it in your ear when you're sleeping." Theseus explained.

**Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"**

**The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.**

Artemis smiled at the mention of her Cabin. Nico squirmed in her lap so she set him on the floor. Carrying Bala like a teddy bear he walked over to Luke and raised his arms to be picked up which the demigod happily did. Artemis studied Luke's face as he hugged Nico noting the sadness

**We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods— and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill. In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.**

Poseidon frowned. "I need to have a chat with those naiads. They should have been spoiling you for being my heir not ignoring you."

Percy started hitting his head into Apollo's chest until the God grabbed his chin and kissed him.

**At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze**

**on to the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off.**

**I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. **

Aphrodite gagged. "He has children? I don't remember giving him a love life."

Theseus snorted. "And he bitches about me cheating."

**Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.**

**Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.**

**Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.**

**Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"**

**Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"**

**Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—nonalcoholic, of course."**

**I said, "Cherry Coke."**

**The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid. Then I had an idea. "Blue**

**Cherry Coke."**

**The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt. I took a cautious sip. Perfect.**

**I drank a toast to my mother.**

Percy stared at his father. "Dad I'm hungry again."

The Sea God smiled "What do you want to eat baby?"

"He should eat something light. His stomach still isn't use to a ton of food." Apollo added ignoring the glare his soul chain was sending his way. "Nico should eat too."

The two Gods instantly fell into a discussion of what was the proper food for Percy's sensitive tummy while Percy kept jumping in with request for cake, or a burger, or even a hotdog.

Much to Percy's disgust he ended up with a plateful of toast smeared with strawberry jelly. Nico was more than happy to nibble on his after Artemis asked him but Percy just sulked. He wanted a burger or something else yummy. Not toast. He might as well ask Demeter and her cereal obsession for food. At least he might get marshmallows in his cereal instead of yucky bread. Though his mood was slightly improved when Apollo looked away, and his amazing father dumped the orange juice out of the cup Apollo had given him and replaced it with Cherry Coke. Grinning Percy happily climbed back on his father's lap giving moody glares at his Soul Chain.

Demeter took the silence as an opportunity to keep reading.

**She's not gone, I told myself. Not permanently, anyway. She's in the Underworld. And if that's a real place, then someday...**

"Perce just come to me. I know the Underworld like the back of my hand. I could lead you right to her." Theseus added helpfully.

**"Here you go, Percy," Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.**

**I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I wondered if they were going for dessert or something.**

**"Come on," Luke told me.**

**As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.**

**Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."**

**"You're kidding."**

"It gives us power child." Hestia explained from where she was sitting quietly by her Hearth. "You are sacrificing something to us. And the power you would gain from eating lets say a roll would go to us."

**His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.**

Percy grabbed a piece of his toast and shoved it in Apollo's mouth. "There I made my offering to the Gods."

Poseidon thumped Apollo on the back as the young God choked on the toast. Percy frowned as Apollo grabbed his soda to save himself. The Sun God glared at Poseidon when he was finished spewing bits of bread. "I did not fill that thing with Cherry Coke."

Poseidon did his best to look innocent as he hugged his son

**Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."**

"Wow I've grown up. Normally my prayer is "Go fall off a cliff Hermes."

Ares laughed. "Hey Hermes if you don't want that kid I'll take him."

"He's all yours brother."

Luke blanched. "Uh no. If I have to get a new godly parent I'll take Poseidon or maybe Apollo. Not you."

Apollo shook his head no but Poseidon smiled. "Your more then welcome to stay with me in Atlantis Luke. I'm sure Percy would like another demigod to spend time with."

"Thank you Lord Poseidon."

"You don't have to call me Lord, Luke. You're treating my son better than anyone else so feel free to call me Uncle Poseidon. I'm more then use to it with all the nieces and nephews Zeus has given me."

Artemis flashed a hurt look in Luke direction. Why had he not asked her to be his Godly parent? She had male hunters. There was the son of Apollo she'd raised as a girl amongst her Hunters. And then of course Theseus's little boy who had sworn to remain a virgin and had joined her Hunters. Luke could do the same if he wanted.

**I was next. I wished I knew what god's name to say. Finally, I made a silent plea. Whoever you are, tell me. Please. I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames.**

Poseidon snapped his fingers so the holographic Trident appeared over Percy's head. The demigod looked up grinning. "Thanks

**When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag. It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies,**

**hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.**

Ares snorted. "Why the hell would we do that? Ambrosia, nectar, and tasty mortal food are way better than smoke."

Athena rolled her eyes at her younger brother not even bothering to explain Percy hadn't suggested that he actually survive off of it.

**When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.**

**Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."**

"YES!" Ares cheered pride in his children flooding his voice.

**A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table**

**.**

**"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."**

Poseidon gritted his teeth.

**Chiron murmured something.**

**"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."**

**Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. **

Theseus snickered. "How are you gonna tell your kids about my little bro?"

"Yes how? Because I want to be their to take video." Poseidon grinned.

"Sure you can be there Uncle P as long as I can be there to see you tell your wife about Percy and the fact he will be living with you." Apollo shot back watching with amusement as Poseidon gulped.

**We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home.**

Poseidon sighed. As happy as he was that Percy was fitting in but his son should never have had to feel like Camp was home. Atlantis should have been his home.

**Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.**

**My fingers curled around the Minotaur's horn. I thought about my mom, but I had good thoughts: her smile, the bedtime stories she would read me when I was a kid, the way she would tell me not to let the bedbugs bite. When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly.**

**That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood.**

**I****wish I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home****.**

"NO!" Poseidon turned his glare on the book. "Percy will be nice and safe at camp. He will not be going anywhere he isn't safe."

Thalia, Nico, and Percy exchanged looks all thinking the same thing. Poseidon was gonna have a heart attack by the end of the books and Percy was gonna be living in a nice safe bubble in Atlantis under Poseidon's constant watch.

"Let's read the next chapter before Father blows the book up." Theseus suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. But I do own Theseus and Luke. RR can't claim ownership of Thes. So take that! As for Luke. Just look at the brand on the fabulous ass**

**Chapter 9 **

Percy bounced to his feet as soon as Demeter closed the book. Apollo barely managed to grab Percy's arm to avoid being zapped by the Soul Chain.

"Where are you going Sea Prince?" Poseidon asked.

"China." Percy shot over his shoulder trying to walk off, but Apollo grabbed his waist pulling him back.

"Well I'm not moving so we are staying here." Apollo tugged Percy down on his lap.

"But I wanna go see Mount Fushi."

"That's Japan Kelp Head." Thalia shook her head. "Honestly Lord Poseidon do you breed the brains out of your kids?"

"Daddy can we put Thalia in the net?" Theseus asked throwing on the pouting puppy dog eyes. When his father only grinned Theseus stood drawing his sword taking the silence as a yes he could put the annoying girl in a net.

Thalia jumped to her feet her rabid zombie hamster in her hand. She backed up warily eying Theseus. Apollo snapped his fingers so her bow and quiver landed on Artemis's lap. She lounged on her chair showing no interest in rescuing her Hunter. Apollo came before her Hunters and the person he loved was before them too. It was Luke though who reached out and snagged the back of Theseus's armour pulling him back.

"We don't hit girls. No matter how much of a pain in the ass they are."

"I won't hit her. I'll just poke her with my sword and not my fun one."

Luke didn't let go for some reason.

"Fine I'll just chop her head off. It's completely human. I just sharpened it."

Hera smiled at the Son of Poseidon. "Brother maybe you should make this one a God when we dethrone my husband. I'm really quite fond of him."

Poseidon decided not to comment.

"How about no harming girls?" Luke suggested.

"She's Airhead's brat that doesn't even count as human much less a girl."

Thalia took her chance and summoned lightning sending the bolt towards the Son of Poseidon and the Son of Hermes.

Moving faster than should have been possible Artemis flew across the room and tackled Luke pushing him out of the way of the lightning bolt. Theseus only rolled his eyes as the bolt hit him doing no damage whatsoever.

"Dumbass. I'm already dead you can't hurt me."

Thalia on the other hand was about ready to be turned in a puddle of saltwater since his Daddy didn't look too happy. Apparently Poseidon didn't care if you did no damage to his kids. It was the thought that counts.

She gulped and bolted behind her Uncle Hades who ran for his immortal life. He wasn't stupid. Getting between Poseidon and someone who hurt his babies was like poking a rabid Momma Grizzly in the nose. Actually that would be the safer thing to do.

Artemis leapt to her feet getting off of the very annoyed Luke who really didn't like nearly getting electrocuted. Artemis looked nearly as scary as Poseidon as her bow and quiver appeared in her hand.

"You just tried to shock my son." Poseidon snarled his voice deadly low.

"He was going to stab me for insulting him."

Artemis snorted. "Luke had him. Even if he didn't Theseus wouldn't have actually hurt you. He's all talk no fight. He was just trying to scare you for insulting his brother and him. And why the hell would you even attempt to hit Theseus when he was being held back by Luke. You would have killed Luke too."

"Don't worry about me Arty! I'm perfectly fine thanks for asking." Theseus called until his brother kicked him to shut him up.

"Like you just said three second ago Thes you are dead. Nothing can hurt you except throwing your annoying ass in the Styx. So keep tempting me."

Everyone ignored Theseus as he gave Artemis the finger. They were all much more interested in watching Thalia's face turn a fascinating shade of red. "It would be better for the world if I killed Luke when I was trying to get rid of that Sea Spawn." She yelled.

"Thals?" Luke whispered tears forming in the bright blue eyes. He stared at the girl who had been his best friend, his sister, his first kiss, his partner in arms and for the first time he looked at her really looked at her. He saw instead of the love he'd always seen a deep hatred as she looked at him. What could he have done to make Thalia hate him so much? He stepped forward but electricity sparked around her. "Stay away from me." She hissed.

Artemis resisted the urge to strangle the bitch and quickly went to Luke pulling him into a hug. The demigod buried his face in her shoulder his body shaking with tears.

Apollo and Percy were both on their feet by now weapons drawn and Blackjack was pawing the ground, his nostrils flared, ears flat against his skull. Did that idiot filly really thinks she could try and attack a foal of his Lord? Poseidon seemed to shocked at Luke crying to act so the horse took the matter into his own hooves. The blonde traitor could have been turned into deep fried demigod for all he cared but messing with the colt was the last straw for the pegasus who already didn't like the filly for being mean to his Boss.

He leapt forward calling on the instincts of his ancestors who had charged into battle. The Arabian horse trained to knock a rider from their saddle and trample them underfoot, the Friesian trained to charge a line of spear wielding soldiers, and the countless calvary steeds that had charged down death to please and defend their rider. Of course none of them had to deal with a girl that shoots lightning out of her hands. Which is Blackjack's humble opinion made him the most kickass horse on the planet that really deserved more sugar cubes.

He charged across the Throne Room his hooves thundering against the marble floor. Thalia looked up a split second before he was about to plow into her, but Blackjack's powerful chest hit thin air. Confused he slowed slightly turning so he could look back. How could he have missed her? Yet when he turned he saw that the spot she had been was empty except for the zombie hamster.

"Where'd she go?" Theseus asked staring at the spot as Blackjack sniffed the empty air.

"Is she dead? Did she disintegrate?" Hera asked sounding far too hopeful to be normal.

"I don't think so." Apollo stepped forward keeping Percy behind him where the demigod was safe. Of course Percy was standing on tiptoes to see over his shoulder. Poseidon put a hand out to stop them.

"She just disappeared. That isn't natural. I don't want you boys within ten feet of that spot. Who knows where she is. For all we know the next person that steps there could disappear. Athena why don't you go check it out?" The Sea God suggested with a grin.

"Why don't you shove that Trident up your ass?"

"Holy shit Athena! I thought you were only that kinky with my brother." Theseus wolf whistled.

"WHAT?" Percy looked close to either hyperventilating, puking, or stabbing himself.

"Not you Percy. Other brother. Our lovely big bro Triton."

Poseidon looked sick. "Do not remind me of your brother's little crush Theseus. I am still considering disowning him for that."

Percy gagged. "I would throw him into Tartarus."

Theseus slung an arm over Percy's shoulder. "That's my baby bro!"

"Guys Thaila could be hurt or dead! We have to find her." Luke shouted tears streaming down his face.

"She just wished you dead Luke. You did nothing wrong you were just trying to help." Artemis touched his face gently and for once Luke didn't lean into her touch.

"She is...was my best friend. I don't want anything to have happened to her."

"If she disintegrated their would have been some ash or something left behind, right?" Ares asked prodding at the area with his sword.

Hades who had scooped Nico up when all the screaming had started patted his son's back. Nico was sniffing rubbing his eyes clearly scared. "She isn't dead." Hades quietly explained. "I would have sensed her dying."

Hera cursed under her breath but Luke didn't relax. "Where is she then? Someone could have kidnapped her."

Artemis gritted her teeth together resisting the urge to track Thaila down and shoot her. She leaned her head against Luke's arm but he ignored her.

"Awww he cares about Thaila. And Arty is jealous." Aphrodite squealed to her husband.

"Yes, you can have a kitten sweetheart." Hephaestus muttered more focused on the small engine he was tinkering with completely oblivious to the missing Daughter of Zeus.

Hesita walked over to Hades trying to help him comfort Nico who was reaching out to Artemis who was too busy dealing with Luke to pick him up.

"Apollo is the God of Prophecy. Shouldn't he know what happened to the girl?" Hermes asked.

The God hid his face in Percy's hair trying to concentrate. It took him a moment. "I think there is something set up that if a person refuses to even attempt to change they are kicked out of the reading. Thaila must have some idea of something Luke did, and she refuses to even give him another chance or see it his way. So she was considered no use in changing the future, so she was thrown back in her own time."

"So if we refuse to try and fix the future we go home?" Percy asked.

Apollo nodded slowly. "Yes."

Percy kissed him. "Good thing I want to change the future or else I'd lose you."

The God lifted Percy up so he could kiss him silly. Percy responded just as enthusiastically. They only kissed for a minute before Poseidon cleared his throat loudly. Apollo obediently broke the kiss and stared into Percy's eyes. "You actually want to be with me? It's not just the Soul Chain?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be making out with you every five seconds, and I would be doing my best to join Thalia."

Apollo kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being mine." Apollo whispered.

Theseus helpfully doused them both with water. "Enough with the lovey dovey crap. I'm gonna barf."

Apollo's hand went for his bow but Percy stopped him with a look. "So Thalia is okay?"

Grumbling about how Zeus's spawn was a turnoff Apollo nodded. "She is most likely murdering a bunny in her own time period."

"Most likely?" Luke squeaked.

"Hey its not an exact science time travel. For all I know she is in a coliseum getting eaten by a lion which was an amazing event by the way. But she's most likely safe."

Luke looked like he was going to faint, as Artemis steered him to the couch.

Demeter cautiously summoned a bowl and scooped up the zombie hamster dumping it in its cage barely avoiding its teeth.

"Should we continue reading?" She asked.

Poseidon shrugged. "I don't see why not. But I think we should all bear in mind if you are not interested in changing the future that the demigods will return to their own time, and any of us Olympians shall end up in the net with Airhead and his son."

"Even me?" Percy asked curiously.

Poseidon wrapped an arm around his son pulling him close. He kissed the thick black hair. "Of course not Sea Prince. You are an angel you would never not give people a chance."

Theseus gagged behind Poseidon's back, but he grabbed the book and gave it to Hera. Nico finally broke free of Hades's hold and ran across the room Bala on his heels and flung himself into Artemis's arms. She barely caught him.

"What's the matter sweetie?" She asked wiping the tears from his cheeks.

He didn't answer just clung to her neck. Luke pushed aside his own worry for Thaila and wrapped his arms around the pair pulling them against his chest. He kissed Artemis's forehead and Nico's hair taking comfort in holding them.

Percy curled up on Apollo's lap looking content to stay with his Soul Chain, as Poseidon sat down beside them throwing one arm around Apollo's shoulder, so the Sun God could rest his head on Poseidon's shoulder. Theseus stared at them trying to decide where to sit. Finally he decided that his Daddy's lap looked fine. If Percy got to sit on him that meant he could to. Plus he was older and more amazing that just meant his father had to baby him. He flopped down on Poseidon's lap surprising the Sea God.

"Jealous of your brother?" Poseidon whispered.

"NO!"

Athena rolled her eyes. "He is so pathetic. Always running to Poseidon to baby him."

Poseidon doused her in ice cold water. "No what's pathetic is claiming you're a virgin when you have a few hundred kids. Especially when one of my boys has dated you and says differently."

Athena spluttered not even seeming to know what to say.

Apollo choked on his Ambrosia. "Stop saying the kid is yours! I think of Percy whenever you say anything about your kids."

"Dad please say you bleached Triton after that. I've been in the same room as him. EWWW!" Percy whined slamming his head into Apollo's chest. The Sun God kissed him softly trying to take his attention off the horrible mental images.

Before Theseus could even open his mouth to agree with his brother another void opened up in the ceiling and out tumbled a young man with Poseidon's black hair. Theseus grinned clapping his hands together. "YAY TRITON IS HERE!" He screamed jumping off Poseidon's lap to tackle his older brother but Percy stopped him.

"Don't touch him until we are sure he's been disinfected."

The two Sons of Poseidon exchanged grins before Theseus turned to Poseidon at the same moment Percy turned the seal eyes on Apollo. "We need bleach."

Poseidon shook his head. "I am not giving Theseus anything he could use to harm someone."

Apollo though saw no harm in snapping his fingers and creating several bottles of Clorox out of thin air. He handed one to Theseus and held one in his right hand while holding Percy's hand. "Kiss me and I'll give you this."

Percy stomped on his foot and Apollo cursed lowering his arm enough that Percy could snag the bottle. Tugging on the cursing God he approached Theseus at his side.

"On the count of three little brother?"

Percy nodded smirking. "One."

"Two."

"THREE!" They shouted together dumping the two full gallons of Clorox on Triton. Theseus made sure to get his jeans very good while Percy went for the face hoping to bleach his tongue. He was a God so the bleach shouldn't do more than kill the Athena cooties.

"WHAT THE HADES!" Triton shot up his hand going for his Trident which had made the trip with him. Percy dove behind Apollo as his brother tried to zap him the blueish green light going right through Theseus. Triton's green eyes scanned the room spitting out bleach. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Daddy said you slept with Athena. We had to disinfect you." Percy explained sticking his head out from behind his Apollo shield. Triton's eyes narrowed.

"Father that better not be what I think it is." Triton snarled getting to his feet and drying himself off.

Poseidon gulped totally not prepared to explain to his eldest child that he

had once again cheated on his mother and had a new baby. Hades and Hep shot him sympathetic looks both having wives. Triton had no patience. "Father what is that? Because I swear on the Styx I will not have you cheating on mother."

Poseidon's eyes flashed. "Watch your tone Triton or I may make Theseus my heir instead of you."

The younger God snorted. "Like you would make a lowly halfbreed your heir when you have a true son like me."

"Don't you mean a true asshole?" Theseus asked noticing that Percy was hiding behind Apollo again.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was banished?" Triton glared at the demigod with disgust.

Theseus glared right back. "I was never banished you overgrown fish. I died. Uncle had me aiding him in the Underworld."

Triton ignored him in favor of picking a fight with his father. "You swore on the Styx and to Mother that you would not have another child. So what is that thing cowering behind Apollo."

Percy gritted his teeth stepping forward. "I am not cowering behind my boyfriend. I am trying to let you sort out your issues with Dad before I decide if you are even worthy of me fighting."

Poseidon grabbed Percy's arm. "Boys enough!"

"You are dating Apollo? Well with his track record I won't have to have the disgrace of another demigod sibling for long."

That got Apollo's temper, which was already bubbling from the insults to his Soul Chain, to flare. He summoned his bow ready to shoot, but Poseidon stopped him with a look.

"No shooting your cousin and adoptive brother. "

"How about stabbing 'cause I'm all for that." Theseus drew his sword. But the look his father sent him stopped him.

"Trition please understand. Percy is your brother, and he needs your help."

"He is not my brother. He is just another child of yours that proves you don't love Mother or me."

Poseidon grabbed Triton's arm pulling his son into a corner and blocking their conversation. "Triton I love you and your mother dearly. Just because I have another child doesn't mean I don't love you."

Triton looked to the side refusing to meet his father's eyes. Poseidon tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but Triton shrugged him off.

"Trition I need you to act like an adult on this. Percy is your brother and he needs you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Triton your brother has been abused." Poseidon knew that deep down Triton did care for his siblings it was just a matter of getting him to realize that.

The green eyes widened slightly. "Who in Hades's name have you been having children with that they would allow a child of the Sea to be abused?"

"The man she married after having Percy used him to put out cigars and made him support his gambling. I have a feeling the abuse was worse, but he hasn't told me anything else, and if Apollo knows he won't say anything if Percy asked him to keep quiet."

Triton glared at the ground and Poseidon could see the internal battle raging in his eldest. "Is the bastard dead?"

Poseidon sighed. "No. I need to know exactly what he did to properly punish him. Percy is bonding to me, but he doesn't trust me enough to really tell me. He seems to think I'd overreact."

"There is no such thing as overreacting when it comes to child abuse." Triton growled.

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, but your brother doesn't seem to think it's a big deal."

The Prince of the Sea sighed. "Does Theseus know?"

"No. I plan on telling him later on today when Percy isn't around. I don't need Percy getting mauled by Thes demanding he tell him what that bastard did. You know how Theseus gets when it comes to his siblings."

"You mean going on a murderous rampage to kill anyone who ever even considered harming them."

"I think if the abuse is as bad as I suspect Theseus will have to get in line. Artemis likes him."

"She always had a bad taste." Triton muttered but Poseidon could see a touch of concern in the green eyes.

"Though Apollo would kill us all to make sure he's the first one to get his hands on that asshole."

"Like I said if he's hooked up with Apollo he won't last long. I wonder how he will die."

Poseidon swatted Triton's head just hard enough to sting. "That is your brother you're talking about."

Triton glowered. "It's the truth. They don't last long."

"Well I will last forever, since Apollo is making me immortal." Percy's voice came from behind the pair, and Poseidon turned trying to figure out how Percy and Apollo had just walked through Blackjack following them like a shadow with hooves.

"How?" Poseidon looked back and forth between his youngest and his shimmer wall of greenish blue.

"Dad it's made of water and mist. I am your son. All I did was tell it to let us through and it did."

Poseidon face palmed. "Why are my children so powerful?" He asked no one in particular, but Apollo had to answer.

"Because you're our rightful King and kickass so your kids inherit that."

"You will be my second in command when I take over the council Apollo so no need to suck up."

"I'm not sucking up. I really believe you are the strongest of us. You can create storms which is supposed to be my father's domain. And earthquakes which are Hades domain plus the sea. Father can't control the ocean neither can Uncle Hades. That just proves you are the most powerful." Apollo leaned his head against Poseidon's shoulder while Percy hugged his father flashing Triton a smug look when Poseidon kissed his hair.

"Daddy can we go read now? I'm bored and you're supposed to take me swimming later."

Poseidon smiled ruffling the black hair. "Of course my little Sea Prince. Let's just tell Triton what's going on so he isn't lost."

"With the size of his brain he's always lost." Theseus commented walking through the wall with ease.

Poseidon spluttered. "How do you boys keep doing that?"

"'Cause were amazing and kickass." Percy responded with a smirk high fiving his older brother.

"Language." Poseidon scolded lightly too busy trying to figure out if Apollo could have helped. "Blackjack how did you get through the wall?"

"_Boss did it easy peasy. Apollo didn't even lift a finger. Boss is super good at things with water. Can I have a sugar cube?"_

"No."

Blackjack's ears flattened against his skull. _"Why not?"_

"Because your supposed to keep Percy out of trouble."

Blackjack snorted._ "He's still in one piece so I'm doing my job good."_

"When I walk off and put a shield up he isn't supposed to follow me. You should have distracted him."

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_

"I suggest that you kick Luke." Apollo piped up. Percy stomped on his foot.

"You do realize that killing Luke isn't the answer to all your problems, right?" Percy asked turning to wrap his arms around his Soul Chain.

"Well not all of them. But it certainly solves one of my problems and it's funny."

Percy smacked him. "Be nice."

Grinning Apollo lowered his head to kiss Percy's shoulder. "Why would I be nice?"

Percy growled low in his throat and shoved Apollo hard in the chest, so he backed into a wall he followed planting a kiss on Apollo's lips. "Because I asked you to."

"BOYS!" Poseidon clapped his hands together to douse them both with water, while Triton tried to figure out how Apollo was talking to a horse.

Percy let Apollo move but the God had to have the last word. "I still say a quick kick to the nuts and a ton of my problems would be solved."

"Then why don't we try a swift kick to the nuts to deal with you?" Percy asked.

Apollo pouted while Poseidon did his best to steer the conversation back to trying to explain things to Triton.

"Want to explain to your brother what's going on between you two?" He suggested.

"Easy. Fate seems to think we're cute together. So they put this stupid chain on us that makes it so we can't go without touching or it hurts like hell. I also got Apollo's future seeing dreams, and he can talk to horses. We can sense what the other is feeling to a degree. Oh yeah between the Soul Chain and the horse I'm most likely gonna end up preggers before the end of the day."

"What?" Poseidon didn't yell. His voice took that deadly quiet tone that meant someone was becoming a snack for Jaws.

"He isn't having my baby right now. I promise." Apollo used Percy for a shield while Triton and Theseus exchanged glances. This wasn't gonna go over good.

"Don't you even think about it Apollo. I will not have you risking my son's life like that."

Percy placed a hand on his father's chest to calm him. "Dad what's the big deal? I want to have Apollo's baby. Artemis already told me it was dangerous, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I want my little girl."

"Percy you would not survive unless Apollo made you immortal first and then there is no chance of you becoming pregnant." Poseidon resisted the urge to break Apollo's face. The God wasn't looking at him instead he was staring at the floor clearly upset.

"Dad I love you and I love how much you care about me. But I'm a grown up. I know I'm only a toddler to you, but I've been through more than any other demigod. I'm an adult and this is my choice. If I want to risk dying to have Apollo's baby then that's my business and Apollo's not yours. I care about him and I want that little girl. She is my baby and I don't care if I die trying to have her. I care about Apollo and I know he wouldn't put me at risk like that unless I wanted to try and have her. You can't stop me if I want to have a kid. I know you don't want me in any danger at all but I want this, and I need you to support me." Percy kept himself between Poseidon and Apollo seeing by his father's face that Apollo was about to become a puddle of salt water despite his words.

"Percy you don't understand. You are just a baby and next to me even Apollo is just a child. No male demigod has survived giving birth to a child and only a few of the children. The amount of strength it takes a God to conceive with a male exhaust them to the point they have little strength to help their partner through the pregnancy."

Apollo's eyes widened and he pulled Percy against his chest. "I didn't know that."

"Don't even think about having a child. I am not losing my son." The anger left Poseidon's eyes as he realized Apollo had no intention of taking the risk. He could see the fear and worry in the sapphire eyes. "Zeus never told you of his attempts with Ganymede to have a child?"

Apollo shook his head. "Father never speaks to me. I'm too much of an embarrassment for him to want to be seen with me."

"He nearly lost Ganymede trying to have a child with him. So Zeus's terminated the pregnancy and made Ganymede immortal so he wouldn't lose him. Only time I've seen my brother care."

"Do I get a choice on if I want to risk my life to have a kid I'm not even pregnant with?" Percy asked.

"No!" Both Gods snapped.

Triton and Theseus's head turned to see what Percy's response would be.

"I honestly don't give a damn what you two say. I want Ali and I will figure out how to have her with or without your help."

Blackjack nodded his head. _"Boss is right. And I will fight for the filly just like him."_

The two elder sons of Poseidon were treated to watching the oddest glaring contest in the history of the universe. One one side they had the all powerful God of the Seas Poseidon with the normally happy mellow Sun God Apollo. On the other they had their baby brother looking pissed with an overgrown mule with wings.

"Should we get involved?" Theseus whispered.

Triton shook his head. "I don't want to get trampled by that horse."

"How do you plan on having this kid without my help? It takes two to have a kid Percy." Apollo asked.

"_AI duh."_ Blackjack snorted. _"It's used on horses all the time so it should work fine on Percy."_

Percy grinned. "Even without AI Apollo is the easiest part of having Ali. He is a manwhore."

Poseidon had to agree his son was right. If keeping his son alive and childless relied on Apollo not having sex. Well he was gonna be a grandpa again while burying Percy. But something else was on his mind. "You keep saying she and you called the child Ali. How do you know you'd have a girl?"

"Stupid Soul Chain." Apollo whined pulling on Percy's hand, so the demigod stepped to the side so the God could start banging his skull into the wall.

"Explain now Perseus!" Poseidon ordered his voice taking on its parental tone.

Percy only shook his head looking smug. "Nah... I think I'll wait until I have my little Ali before I tell you."

"_He had a dream and Sun Dude said it was real. They're gonna have a filly."_

"Blackjack!" Percy glared at his horse.

"_What? Lord Poseidon asked a question and I gave the answer."_

Poseidon glared at the Sun God. "He is sharing your dreams?"

Apollo stopped hitting his head. "No. I didn't have the dream, but the way Percy described it makes me think so. It makes sense. I can understand over there so why shouldn't he get my future seeing?"

"She was cute Dad. You'll love her. She inherited the Sea Spawn black hair but has the most beautiful blue eyes. Like her Daddy." Percy tried to lean his head against Apollo's shoulder, but Apollo realized something and was bouncing up and down.

"Wait Percy saw himself in the dream so maybe he survives the birth. Maybe I made him a God first."

"Apollo its a one in a million chance of a God having a child with a Goddess. Zeus and Hera only share two children, and I only have Triton with my wife. Hades hasn't been able to get Persephone pregnant. It's nearly impossible for us to reproduce with anyone other than mortals."

"Well if he survived..."

"Apollo don't even think of going along with this stupid dream Percy had. We don't know if this dream was really a prophecy. For all we know the horse got to Percy." Poseidon snapped.

"_Hey the horse has a name!"_ Blackjack grumbled.

"Can this conversation just go away? You're not convincing me not to have Ali."

"Great he's named the imaginary child." Poseidon was really thinking Apollo had the right idea. Bashing his head against the wall was looking like a great idea.

"Ali? Short for Allison?" Apollo asked.

"Maybe. I don't know I like the name. Don't you?" Percy smiled as Apollo hugged him.

"It's beautiful just like our baby will be." Apollo whispered.

Poseidon threw his hands up in defeat. "Why are my children so stubborn?"

"We take after our father." Theseus commented as Percy and Apollo started sucking face again. At that comment Percy pulled away from Apollo and laughed

Poseidon glared at his sons. Triton was smirking beside his younger brothers. Since when did his boys gang up on him? Grumbling about bratty children Poseidon stormed off towards his shield wall figuring he'd just walk through it like his sons seemed to be able to do. Instead he just walked into what felt like a solid wall. Growling in anger he rubbed his forehead trying to ignore the laughter from the children. He snapped his fingers and canceled out the wall stalking to his chair and glaring at anyone who even looked his way.

"Something wrong brother?" Hades asked lightly.

"I'm trying to figure out why I was happy my children got to meet each other."

Hades gazed at Nico who was happily babbling to Luke and Artemis about the tricks he was going to teach Bala. "I'm still trying to figure out why I even wanted children."

Poseidon snorted. "I want my boys I just wish I had ended up with sweet little angels not the demon boys I've got."

"We are not demons. We are amazing." Percy piped up walking over to his father dragging Apollo behind him. "We caught Triton up so we can read now."

Apollo sat beside the Sea God and Percy quickly scrambled onto his lap while Theseus and Triton sat at Poseidon's feet.

"I am willing to listen and decide if Percy is good enough to be my brother. That's all I will promise." Trition yelped as his father smacked his head.

"Be nice to your sibling."

**WE CAPTURE ****A FLAG**

**The next few days I settled into a routine that felt almost normal, if you don't count the fact that I was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.**

**Each morning I took Ancient Greek from Annabeth, and we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird. I discovered Annabeth was right about my dyslexia: Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for me to read. At least, no harder than English. After a couple of mornings, I could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache.**

Percy looked smug. "I can read it Ancient Greek better than English now and I'm decent at Latin to."

Athena frowned. "Why would you know Latin? You are a Greek."

Percy ignored her but Apollo lifted Percy's arm and kissed the hoodie right over the tattoo his eyes silently asking. Percy nodded.

**The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at. Chiron tried to teach me archery, but we found out pretty quick I wasn't any good with a bow and arrow. He didn't complain, even when he had to desnag a stray arrow out of his tail.**

Apollo and Artemis choked. "What?"

Percy blushed. "I can't shoot to save my life. It's a Poseidon thing"

Theseus laughed. "No it isn't. I'm not as good as a child of Apollo or the Hunters, but I can at least hit the target."

Triton nodded. "Me too. Though Dad is horrible."

Percy beamed pleased as Poseidon smiled at him fondly.

Artemis looked disgusted. "We are giving him lessons right little brother?"

The Sun God nodded in agreement.

**Foot racing? No good either. The wood-nymph instructors left me in the dust. They told me not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods. But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree.**

**A****nd wrestling? Forget it. Every time I got on the mat, Clarisse would pulverize me.**

Ares made a mental note to his stash his daughter someplace overprotective daddies couldn't find her.

**"There's more where that came from, punk," she'd mumble in my ear.**

**The only thing I really excelled at was canoeing, and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had beaten the Minotaur.**

"Hey if Orion had a canoe he wouldn't have been in Arty's shooting range." Apollo commented.

"If someone's scorpion hadn't chased him into the water or if someone hadn't told me he was a rapist." Artemis snarled at her brother. Luke kissed her neck distracting her from killing her brother.

**I knew the senior campers and counselors were watching me, trying to decide who my dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. I wasn't as strong as the Ares kids, or as good at archery as the Apollo kids.**

"That is gonna change." Apollo muttered. Percy shut him up with a kiss.

Poseidon was glaring at the book. "Do you spend the whole book mentioning Apollo and his children?" Poseidon asked slightly jealous.

Percy shrugged.

**I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork or—gods forbid—Dionysus's way with vine plants. Luke told me I might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none.**

"Thanks the Gods I'm not. Though Luke would be a great brother." Percy flashed the other demigod a grin. Luke smiled back until he got hit in the face by a ball of water. He cursed spitting out salt water. "Which one of you did that?" He asked glaring at the Sea God and his spawn.

Triton and Poseidon quickly pointed at Theseus who glowered. "I'm a wonderful brother."

Cue snorts from Percy and Triton. Theseus tried to splash them both, but his brothers easily deflected it.

"Boys." Poseidon warned only to end up drenched. He glared at the three giggling boys before drying himself. Reacting would only encourage them. Or at least that's what he told himself.

**But I got the feeling he was just trying to make me feel better. He really didn't know what to make of me either****.**

"How stupid am I in the future?" Luke asked. "How did I not figure out he was Poseidon's son? It's so obvious."

"Do you really want me to answer that Luke?" Percy asked his tone playful.

The Son of Hermes glowered but didn't dare retaliate. He didn't like his chances. Two major Gods, a minor God, and two demigods. Yeah he'd be a puddle of saltwater before he drew his sword.

He leaned his chin on Artemis's shoulder. "Would you defend me if the idiot pack tried to kill me?"

She considered. "I'd attack Triton and Theseus and maybe hold off Poseidon, but I wouldn't fight my twin or Percy."

He kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

**Despite all that, I liked camp. I got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night. I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel some connection to my real dad. Nothing came. Just that warm feeling I'd always had, like the memory of his smile.**

Percy climbed off Apollo's lap and onto Poseidon's snuggling into his father. "Love you."

"I love you too Sea Prince." Poseidon kissed his hair.

Triton and Theseus rolled their eyes. They were not gonna climb on their daddy and act all babyish. Even if sitting on Poseidon looked comfy.

**I tried not to think too much about my mom, but I kept wondering: if gods and monsters were real, if all this magical stuff was possible, surely there was some way to save her, to bring her back...**

Theseus raised his hand. "That is easy. Just let Cerberus loose and grab her soul and leave. I've done it."

Hades released the zombie hamster from its cage, and it made a beeline for the Son of Poseidon who bolted. Poseidon waited a moment before soaking the hamster in water and then freezing the hamster into a zombie icecube. Theseus eyed it warily before running back to the safety of his Daddy.

**I started to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes. **

Luke smirked. "Finally someone gets it."

Poseidon on the other hand frowned cuddling his son. "I'm sorry baby. I would have been there if I could."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Dad I get it now. And I'm not mad."

**So okay, maybe gods had important things to do. But couldn't they call once in a while, or thunder, or something? Dionysus could make Diet Coke appear out of thin air. Why couldn't my dad, who-ever he was, make a phone appear?**

"Because I have an asshole for an Uncle." Percy answered his own question.

Apollo nodded his head in agreement earning a kiss from his Soul Chain. Poseidon smiled at his son's words, but he couldn't help but feel like a horrible father. His baby thought he didn't love him. He didn't care if it was years ago and his son now knew. His little prince should always know he was the center of his daddy's universe. Theseus and Triton had always known that. He hugged Percy tightly and Apollo's eyes showed understanding. He knew that as much as he wanted to snuggle with Percy right now Poseidon needed to hold him.

**Thursday afternoon, three days after I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had my first sword-fighting lesson. Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor.**

Luke, Theseus, and Ares sat up looking a whole lot more interested at the mention of swords.

**We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I guess I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were good. The problem was, I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands. Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long. Luke tried his best to fix me up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for me.**

Theseus stood drawing his blade. "Try this." He offered it to his younger brother who jumped off Poseidon's lap quickly snagging the sword and Apollo's hand. He took the blade which other than being a few inches longer than Riptide was identical to his sword. He gasped in surprise. "Its balanced. Riptide is the only blade that's ever worked for me."

Poseidon gritted his teeth together. "Because you're my child. You are extremely sensitive to the feel of your weapon. That's part of the reason I fight with a Trident. I never liked the feel of a sword. That is why I left a sword with Chiron for you. My children must have blades forged by Cyclops and cooled in the water of the five oceans. Then their blessed by the ocean itself. They take years to properly forge, and I always make sure my children have one by the time they come of age though some of my children like Orion find arrows more to their liking or like Triton took a Trident."

Theseus nodded at his father's words. "Father left τσουνάμι in there care of my mortal father, so I could have it when I came of age."

"Tsunami? That's its name?" Percy asked handing the sword back to his brother.

"Yes." Theseus walked over to Luke and gestured for him to take the blade. Luke wrinkled his nose.

"The balance is all wrong." He stated quickly handing it back.

"Yet to any of my children or me it feels perfect." Poseidon explained.

"So that's why no one else can use Riptide?" Percy asked settling back on Apollo's lap.

Poseidon nodded.

"Yes and another reason I'm going to have Artemis take her Hunters centaur hunting."

Artemis lounged on Luke's lap watching as Nico climbed off the couch and wandered over to Ares. Bala had fallen asleep a few minutes before and Artemis had sent her back to her kennel. The War God smiled at the little boy who tugged on his jeans.

"Yeah Squirt?"

Nico held his arms up and Ares quickly scooped him up becoming a complete softy around children like usual. Aphrodite smiled sadly. That was the man she loved. The father of her immortal children. She never understood why Zeus had forced her to marry Hephaestus when she had only ever wanted Ares. She glared at Zeus in his net drooling away. Perhaps Poseidon would allow her to divorce Hephaestus and marry Ares.

**We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time. "Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."**

Ares whistled. "Considering my children are at camp impressive."

Luke blushed under the gaze of the God. "Thank you Lord Ares."

Artemis leaned her head against his shoulder. "I always like sword fighting. I am horrible at it though." She whispered to Luke.

Luke placed his mouth right next to her ear. "How about you give me archery lessons and I give you sword fighting?"

She shivered at how close Luke was but managed to nod. Luke showed no interest in moving his mouth from its spot near her ear where should could feel his hot breath on her skin, and she found it very hard to concentrate on what Hera was reading

**"Maybe he'll go easy on me," I said.**

**The camper snorted.**

Poseidon glared at Luke. If Percy got hurt Artemis would be staying single.

**Luke showed me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, I got a little more battered and bruised. **

Luke shifted so Artemis was between him and the death glares he was getting from Apollo and Poseidon. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"A real opponent would happily chop my head off. So I'll take Luke bruising me up, so I keep my head where it is."

**"Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whap me in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!"**

**Whap!**

**"Lunge!"**

**Whap!**

**"Now, back!"**

**Whap****!**

**By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like such a good idea, I did the same.**

Triton snorted. "Now he's in for it."

Theseus high fived his brother while Poseidon looked smug. The Son of Hermes gulped wondering what had them looking so happy. But he got the weird feeling his future self was screwed. And not by Artemis.

**Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. The sword didn't feel so awkward.**

"Aw crap." Luke whined.

Nico glared at his father from the safety of Ares's lap. "Why can't I do cool things like that?"

"Because your Daddy isn't as amazing as your Uncle." Poseidon added before Hades could open his mouth. He dodged the zombie that was aimed at him quickly blasting it into a puddle of saltwater.

Nico giggled before snuggling close to his new friend in Ares.

**"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."**

**Great, I thought. Let's all watch Percy get pounded.**

Luke started looking around for an escape route. Why did the doors have to be sealed?

Artemis glared at her brother and Uncle daring them to attack Luke. Apollo looked away knowing he wouldn't fight his sister, but Poseidon glared back.

**The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. I figured they'd been in my shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me for a punching bag. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon****.**

**"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."**

Hestia smiled at Luke. "You know you are going to beat him, but you still try and make it so he doesn't feel bad. That is very kind of you Luke."

"Thank you Lady Hestia." Luke whispered.

**He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand.**

**"Now in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"**

**I nodded, and Luke came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. Luke deflected it easily, but I saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press me with more force.**

Poseidon's face changed from anger to pride. Luke kept searching for a big glowing sign that said, "Take this path to avoid death by overprotective Daddy Sea God."

**The sword grew heavy in my hand. The balance wasn't right. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took me down, so I figured, What the heck?**

**I tried the disarming maneuver.**

**My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust.**

**Clang.**

**Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade was an inch from his undefended chest.**

Poseidon, Apollo, Theseus, Nico, and Ares cheered. The War God was loyal to his brother and Uncle since the Trojan War, so he so no reason not to be thrilled that Poseidon's kid was tough. And even he could admit the kid was amazing being able to pull off that maneuver. Aphrodite leaned over to kiss his cheek earning a smile from her lover. Hephaestus seeing the exchange rolled his eyes. Why had he agreed to marry the woman who he knew loved his brother? Percy though seemed most pleased when Triton shot him an appreciative look.

**The other campers were silent.**

**I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry."**

"We need to break you of that habit. It's annoying." Hera commented.

**For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak.**

**"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin."By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"**

**I didn't want to. The short burst of manic energy had completely abandoned me. But Luke insisted.**

**This time, there was no contest. The moment our swords connected, Luke hit my hilt and sent my weapon skidding across the floor.**

"Look he's in one piece. See I only disarmed him. So do I live?"

Poseidon sniffed. "For now."

Percy wondered how the hell he was going to stop his father and Apollo from killing Luke when the little betrayal and attempts to kill him came out. Hey maybe he'd get lucky, and Artemis would be married to Luke and having his kid, so she'd have no choice but to protect him. Yeah he had about as much chance of that happening as his father marrying Hera.

**After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?"**

**Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at me with an entirely new interest.**

As everyone except Poseidon and Apollo were doing in the Throne Room. They already knew Percy was amazing. Percy blushed trying to hide his face in Apollo's shoulder to escape the looks.

**"Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword... ."**

That got Percy's attention. He grinned at the other demigod. "Kick your ass in."

Luke scoffed. "In your dreams."

Artemis piped in. "I'm on Luke's side."

"Of course you stand by your beloved." Aphrodite dodged the arrows launched by both Twins at her. Ares growled at them. If he didn't have Nico sitting on him he would have pulverised the two. Or at least attempted. Apollo had beaten him plenty of times in battle, but the War God conveniently forgot the fact he wasn't as strong as one of the Twins much less both of them.

Apollo looked at Percy and carefully brushed against his mind letting Percy know he had a question. The Sea Prince hesitated before slowly allowing Apollo into his mind.

"_See I let you in if you ask permission."_

"_I see and I thank you. Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Do Luke and Artemis have a thing going in the future?"_

Percy busted out laughing earning some odd looks. _"No. They hate each other. I'm pretty sure Artemis would push Luke off a cliff if they met in the future."_

"_Is there a How To Guide in those books to make that happen?"_

"_He manages to do it with no help. Luke has a talent for pissing the Gods off just like me."_

"_You haven't angered me."_

Percy blinked realizing that no Apollo had never been one to try and smite him. Apollo didn't threaten him or treat him like scum even in the future. Apollo was always friendly and helpful to him. The only other God that treated him so well was Posiedon. Without even realizing he was moving Percy had his arms around Apollo's neck and was kissing him deeply.

Apollo was confused as to what he had done only getting flashes of memory from Percy and none of them making sense. But he was more than happy to kiss Percy back until Triton doused them with water, since they were making it difficult to hear Hera over their moans. Percy threw a ball of water back at his brother and would have hit him if Poseidon hadn't made it go off course and strike Athena in the face.

The Goddess jumped to her feet but was restrained by Demeter and Hestia.

"Watch it Athena. Or Uncle will put you in the net with your Father and brother." Artemis grinned from the safety of Luke's arms.

The elder Goddess tried to turn on her half-sister, but an arrow from Apollo thudded into the wall a millimeter from her head causing Athena to stop her struggling and allow herself to be dragged back to her chair.

**Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall. Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, but the lava had almost gotten me. My shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off my forearms.**

"That thing is getting torn to shreds." Poseidon growled as Apollo checked Percy's arms for burns.

Did all demigods get injured trying that stupid wall? Artemis wondered. Cautiously Artemis took Luke's arm and pushed up the arm of his shirt. Her eyes widened as she saw the layer upon layer of scars on his skin. Orion had been as bad as Apollo when it came to walking around naked, and she had never seen this many scars on him. She looked at him questioningly.

He shrugged. "I've been fighting my whole life Artemis. You get hurt."

"Not this much."

Luke looked at her his blue eyes gentle. "My life was harder than most demigods. I had to learn to fight earlier than most, and I got hurt trying to figure it out. It's nothing Artemis. I promise.

The Goddess didn't looked convinced but didn't say anything more as she snuggled into his side trying to give him some comfort.

**We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving, until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D.**

Artemis summoned a soda and shoved it in Luke's mouth so they didn't have to listen to him bitch.

**His face turned a sickly shade of yellow.**

**"Fine," he said. "Just great."**

**"So your career's still on track?"**

**He glanced at me nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"**

Luke nearly choked on the soda he was drinking. "Pan is screwed."

**"Well... no." I had no idea what a searcher's license was, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask. "He just said you had big plans, you know... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"**

**Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."**

"NO!" Poseidon growled. "My child will have brave, strong, intelligent people with him on his quest. Luke perhaps. And of course Apollo. Not that idiot Satyr. Honestly this idiot centaur would have you go on a Quest with anyone. What next sending you off with a child of Owl Head?"

Percy and Nico choked on their spit exchanging looks. Poseidon frowned. Why did he have a bad feeling now?

**My spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?"**

**"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... and even if you did, why would you want me along?"**

"First time he's made sense." Luke pointed out. "Percy's as good as dead if he takes the goat along."

Poseidon and Apollo gulped both trying to pull Percy close, but the demigod squirmed out of their holds and decided to sit on the floor leaning against Apollo's legs. He was not a tug-of-war toy for two Gods needing to cuddle him.

**"Of course I'd want you along!"**

"He's delusional." Theseus commented trying to hug his brother and getting smacked.

**Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill." I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. We talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. **

"Easy. Dad's the best then Apollo. Artemis. Then you have the assholes. Zeus, and Dionysus are the worse." Percy ticked them off his fingers.

"Hermes should be in the worst." Luke added. "He is an asshole."

Percy nodded his head while the God of Thieves tried to decide if blasting his own son was worth invoking Artemis's rage.

**Finally, I asked him about the four empty cabins.**

**"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed**

**to be a maiden forever.**

"Who wants to bet I can change that?" Luke asked.

Artemis smacked him as Apollo was tackled to the ground by Percy. The Sun God cursed as his bow and quiver were handed to Theseus.

"Percy let me go. I'm killing the bastard."

"No you aren't." Percy straddled Apollo's waist managing to grab his hands. Anyone other than him would have already been blasted to pieces by the God. Apollo tried to shove him off, but he didn't dare push too hard and hurt Percy. He'd throw himself into Tartarus before he so much as scratched Percy. Biting of course didn't count.

"A little help?" Percy called. Artemis jumped off the couch and ran to his side kneeling beside her twin.

"Brother calm down. I'm not doing anything against my vows. Luke is just my friend and an idiot. Please calm down. You're upsetting Percy."

"I will be nice and calm after I'm done shooting him so full of arrows he looks like a porcupine."

Luke laughed seeming to enjoy pissing off Apollo. "Aww... don't worry Apollo. I'll marry her first."

Ares dropped Nico on Hep's lap and ran to help hold Apollo down. The God of Blacksmiths stared at the little boy in his lap as if he was a slug. Nico waved shyly. Hep looked around for help, but Hades was far too busy taking bets with Theseus on how long Luke would survive. Triton quickly joined in. Luke was happily throwing taunts at Apollo while Poseidon tried to decide if he should get involved. Ehh... Percy looked like he had it under control. Percy had Riptide aimed at Luke yelling at him to shut up while Artemis and Ares restrained Apollo's arms and legs.

"What? I'll even wait the whole three dates."

"LUKE SHUT UP!" Percy screamed.

"Does a movie and dinner count as one date or two?" Luke mused.

Aphrodite was squealing since Artemis was bright red but not saying a thing.

Apollo managed to get his arm free from Ares hold and punched his brother in the face. Ares cursed holding his bleeding nose and getting the hell out of the way of Apollo's flailing arms.

Finally Artemis had enough. She let her brother go. Blackjack helpfully jumped in placing one hoof carefully on Apollo's arm with just enough pressure to keep it in place but not snap the bone. But if Luke kept the graphic details up he was gonna have to break every bone in Apollo's body to keep him from killing Luke. Which was fine with him. He only needed a certain body part to work to get his filly and that part had no bones in it.

The Goddess grabbed Luke by the arm and dragged him out of the Throne Room blasting the shield to pieces. She'd give Percy a chance to calm Apollo down before returning. Luke was smirking looking proud of himself, as she lead him back to her place knowing it was the only place her Twin wouldn't just barge into.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked after a few minutes of moody silence from Artemis.

"My house since you can't behave."

"So pissing off your brother is all it takes for you to take me home?"

She fixed him with a glare that had any sane person cowering, but Luke only flashed his heart stopping grin which made her blush.

"No. It is to keep you alive. Percy and Blackjack will only be able to hold him for so long. I know my twin. He is terrifying when he loses his temper which is very seldom."

Luke pulled his arm from her grasp choosing to sling it over her shoulders. Since it kept him quiet Artemis decided to allow it. Luke behaved the whole walk to her house and waited like a well trained dog for her to open the door and let him inside. Absently she wondered if she could train him like a dog. Lots of praise, cookies, and belly rubs. She might have to try that. If she could train the men she was forced to be around she might not find them as annoying. Luke could certainly use a few puppy classes. Perhaps she could find a good dog trainer to work with Luke. One that could teach him to shut up.

Her house was a lot more modest than her twin's. The walls were a soft cream color with thick silver carpeting underfoot. The door opened right into the den which was filled with shelf after shelf of books and not a single music making device to be seen. Apollo took great pleasure in ruining every song she had ever liked. Poseidon always got involved when she tried to bash his brains in with his own lyre. Though she wasn't sure why she even bothered. She might not notice smushing his one brain cell. She blinked surprised at her thoughts. Normally she was able to handle Apollo's antics but today she wasn't in the mood for them.

"What are you thinking?" Luke asked pulling her over to the white leather couch that faced the floor to ceiling windows.

"I don't get why my brother is such an ass to any man I'm near. I put up with every creature he's with an I do mean creatures. He's brought home some pretty questionable people. If I didn't know better I'd say they were cavemen. Enough to make anyone believe in Darwinism. Yet I try to so much as speak to civilized gentlemen, and he feeds them to that damn scorpion of his. Honestly compared to the trash he's dated if I decided to stoop so low as to date you I'd have the better boyfriend a thousand times over."

"Did you just insult me and compliment me in the same sentence?" Luke asked. Artemis ignored him in favor of her bitching.

"Percy is the first decent person he's been with in centuries. Honestly if I was Percy I wouldn't touch Apollo with a ten foot pole until he's been thoroughly disinfected. I'm pretty sure his last three girlfriends were prostitutes."

Luke snorted. "A God reduced to prostitutes?"

"Shut up. Orion was a sweetheart and a perfect gentlemen. There was no reason to trick me into killing him. He says he did it to protect me. Going by that reasoning I should stick a few arrows in Percy because if Apollo even considers breaking his heart Poseidon is going to blast him to pieces. Which as much as I love Apollo I'm afraid he will do. He gets bored fast and as much as he loves Percy now I don't think he will stay in love with him forever."

Luke reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist stopping her pacing back and forth. He tilted her chin up and she found herself gazing into the playful blue eyes. "Relax. Apollo is an idiot. He can't protect you from everything. If you want to fall and love and date its your choice not his. I highly suggest the next time he gives you shit about dating you shoot him. It did wonders with me."

She smiled. "Yes but my brother isn't stupid enough to be around me when I have my bow. He's seen too many people on the receiving end of my arrows."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"Yes."

Luke rolled his eyes. "So while what should we do while we're waiting for Apollo to calm down?"

Artemis reached up to brush a few strands of blonde hair out of Luke's eyes. Slowly she lowered her hand to brush her fingers against Luke's soft lips.

"You know I'm sorta curious about kissing. I really didn't get a good feel for it when you kissed me before. I never even thought of swapping saliva before today but now I'm curious."

Luke grinned at her. "Are you sure you're not just falling for my charm?"

Artemis chewed her bottom lip thinking. "Luke can I ask something of you?"

"Of course you can name our children."

She stomped on his foot. "You are a pain in the ass. Why do I even speak to you?"

"Because I'm adorable, funny, brilliant, and perfect in everyway." He stated.

Artemis shook her head choosing not to argue. It was pointless. "Are you going to be serious for a moment so I can ask or should I go find some other male to talk to?"

Luke studied her face for a moment seeing a faint blush on her cheeks and the way she couldn't hold his gaze. He hugged her hoping to comfort her. "I'm listening."

"I've been thinking about my vows." She kept her eyes on her shoes knowing she'd lose her confidence if she looked at Luke. The demigod kept quiet knowing if he spoke she'd be out the door.

"All they say is I have to be a Maiden. I can...experiment a bit." Artemis gathered her courage and met Luke's gaze.

"So does that mean with other girls? 'Cause if it does can I tape it?"

She kneed him in the groin. What the hell was wrong with males? Here she was about to ask if she could kiss him and he had to be a pig? Maybe she should let Apollo use him for target practice. It was very tempting.

Grumbling under her breath about men and their relationship with swine she stormed off. She didn't get far when Luke managed to grab her arm his face still twisted with pain.

"I was joking." He whined.

She resisted the urge to scream for her brother. Artemis knew that instant she called Apollo no one not even Poseidon would be able to save Luke from a slow painful death. When she was younger she had been more than happy to watch Apollo skin Luke alive but ever since Orion she hated to see her brother killing.

So instead Artemis waited until Luke stopped cursing and holding himself. Finally he staggered to his feet glaring at her. "Why did you just damage my nuts?"

"Because pervs don't deserve to procreate. It's like fixing dogs that have a bad temperament. We don't need their genes infecting the innocent."

"You mean you don't want to have my children?" Luke asked his face completely loving. He stepped forward so he was uncomfortably close. Artemis stepped back. Luke kept coming until her back was pressed against the wall. His arms came up so they were pressed against the wall Luke looming over her.

"Move Luke." Artemis shoved him lightly.

"I dunno. This is pretty comfy." Luke lowered his lips and ever so slowly giving Artemis plenty of time to move her head he brushed his lips ever so softly against hers. She shivered at the contact wanting more but unsure what do. She was thousands of years old but in a situation that was completely new to her. How did one start a makeout session? Was that what they were even called still? Luke pulled back studying her face. He smiled at her moving his hand to stroke her cheek. He could see the curiosity, the slight lust, but also fear in those beautiful eyes. Artemis had no clue what she was doing and for a Goddess that had to be pretty unusual.

"Baby look at me." Luke waited until Artemis met his eyes still stroking her cheek soothingly. "What did you really mean by experimenting?"

"I'm not breaking my vows Luke. But I can bend them a touch. I never swore off the company of men. That would mean never hugging my brother again or kissing his cheek. All I swore was to remain a virgin. So I can kiss..." She flushed. "And do other things."

Luke wanted to grin but instead he just smiled trying to be the picture of sweet and innocent. "So why are we thinking about experimenting?"

Artemis lifted her arms to wrap them around Luke's neck. She'd seen Percy do that with Apollo. "Maybe because I've met a handsome young man."

"What can I say girls love me."

"Who said it was you?" Artemis asked playfully.

Luke huffed. "Fine then."

The Goddess laughed running her fingers through the soft blonde locks. "Luke are you interested in me?"

The demigod nodded. "Yes. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and the only immortal I've never wanted to stab."

Artemis wasn't sure if the last part was a compliment or not but let it slide. "I'm not going to break my vows Luke. So don't ask me too. But I want to learn what kissing and other things are like. Are you willing to teach me?"

In answer Luke lowered his lips hers. Artemis did her best to follow the tender kiss and Luke pressed her a little more firmly against the wall. He didn't press for access to her mouth seeming to know that Artemis wouldn't take well to being rushed. Instead he just moved his lips with hers keeping the pace slow and being extra gentle. Artemis's lips struggled to move with his at first, but she was a fast learner and by the time Luke had to pull away to breath she seemed to have a decent grasp of what to do with her lips.

Panting Luke rested his forehead against hers grinning. Artemis smiled shyly. "How was that?" She asked slightly out of breath.

Luke considered for a moment. "Not bad for your second kiss."

Smiling Artemis leaned her head against Luke's strong chest to catch her breath. Even when she could breath again she stayed put enjoying Luke's strong arms around her and the steady thump of his heart. After a few minutes she lifted her head smiling at the annoyed sound Luke made as she pulled out of his arms. "Come on we have to get back or Apollo will think you've kidnapped me."

The demigod snorted. "I'm not afraid of him. He's a softie. Percy bosses him around. Hell I saw Blackjack telling him what to do. When people start taking orders from a horse I tend to have a hard time taking them seriously."

Artemis sighed. "Apollo is gentle with his lovers. He spoils them and treats them like royalty. But when it comes to me he goes a little crazy. A man saw me naked, and Apollo had his hounds eat him alive."

"Still not scared. Plus I don't have a dog for him to feed me too."

The Goddess shook her head before taking Luke's hand. "Come on. We can practice some more later."

Luke refused to budge when she tugged on his hand. She turned to look at him and he gave her the mischievous look of his,

"Or we can hide here all day and forget about that stupid book."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Males." She complained to thin air and dragged Luke out of her house. He resisted for a few steps but then flung his arm over her shoulders pulling her against his side.

When they reached the Throne Room Artemis peeked inside to see her twin sitting on the couch with Percy in his lap. The two were talking softly. Poseidon was holding Nico with his two older sons sitting at his feet. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves and barely glanced up when Artemis and Luke slipped back inside. Of course that might have been because Aphrodite was giving them all death glares daring them to say one word about the couple she was working on. Nico screamed happily when he saw Artemis totally ignoring the look Aphrodite sent him. He sprinted across the room before jumping and launching himself at the pair. It was only Luke's lightning fast reflexes from years of sword fighting that kept Nico from getting hurt. He swung Nico up into his arms.

"Careful kiddo." He warned softly as Artemis kissed the dark hair.

"Why did you leave? I missed you." He clung to Luke's neck, and the older demigod rubbed his back as Artemis hovered worriedly.

"We left because I annoyed Apollo." Luke explained. Nico turned his head to glare at the Sun God who was watching silently his arms wrapped tight around Percy's waist making it clear it was only his boyfriend keeping him from killing Luke. Nico turned a glare on Apollo that made Hades proud. "Leave Luke alone. He's not bad anymore."

"Anymore?" Artemis asked what everyone but Percy was thinking. Nico shook his head hiding his face in Luke's neck.

"Percy what's he talking about?" Poseidon asked his son.

The demigod shook his head. "It's nothing. We got it sorted out. Luke just had a lapse in judgement."

Apollo's eyes narrowed. He was the God of Truth and he could tell his Soul Chain was only telling part of the truth. Trying to be sneaky he brushed against Percy's mind and was shocked by how turbulent Percy's emotions had become. Since he was making it a habit of occasionally touching Percy's mind to make sure he was healthy and his body was healing he knew that Percy's mind normally wasn't this panicky. Percy's mind was fighting with itself. Absently Apollo realized it reminded him of a startled horse being held in place by its rider when all it wanted to do was flee. Fitting for the Son of the God of Horses. Apollo tried to poke at the turmoil hoping to comfort Percy, but the demigod sensed his mind and yanked back.

"Stay the fuck out of my head." Percy snarled.

Apollo sighed. "Love why don't you trust me? I am not going to mess with your thoughts."

"I just don't like people in my head. Stay out. Or I will let Daddy smite you."

"No I won't."

Percy glared at his father. "Thanks for the support Dad."

Poseidon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Apollo stay out of my son's head. Percy don't curse."

Both boys stared at him. Whose side was he on?

"I love you both. So I will not side with either one of you. Unless you are allowing Percy to put himself in danger. Then you are in trouble. Or if you break my son's heart I will make whatever the Soul Chain does look mild."

"_That's after I trample you to death."_ Blackjack tossed his head.

Apollo looked at the floor. "Why does everyone believe I'll break Percy's heart?" He asked sadly.

Poseidon sighed rubbing his face. "It's not you Apollo. We are all guilty of breaking hearts. So we all worry."

"Whatever." Apollo muttered hugging Percy tightly. The demigod tried to keep his anger, but the Soul Chain had other ideas as it began to make the feeling of Apollo's lips on his skin his only thought. Growling in annoyance the demigod spun around and planted a kiss on Apollo's lips. It took Apollo a moment to respond since that wasn't what he expected, but he was more than happy to respond. The Chain hummed happily.

Aphrodite squealed clapping her hands.

"Hera start reading before Aphrodite breaks the windows." Hades grumbled.

**So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."**

"Of course I would be. Plus where would my Hunters stay?" Artemis questioned.

Luke pulled her onto his lap Nico tucked against his side. He moved his lips to her ears. "I can help fill your cabin with more than Hunters. We can have so much fun."

She smacked him earning a giggle from Nico, and her brother flashed her a pleased grin. She rolled her eyes at Apollo.

**"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?****"**

"No. Because my brothers are assholes that don't give a damn about me." Hades growled.

Poseidon stood carefully stepping over Theseus who was sprawled out with his head in Triton's lap. He walked over to Hades and hugged his brother tightly. "I care about you. You're my big brother."

Hades patted his head looking disgusted. "Get off of me please."

Poseidon rolled his sea green eyes. "It's a hug Hades. Not acid."

The older God tried to shove Poseidon away, but the Sea God was more stubborn than your average brick wall. Grudgingly Hades returned the hug for a split second. Poseidon sighed letting go. For Hades that was practically an I love you.

"I always wanted you on the Council. I never thought it was right to banish you to the Underworld. You helped us defeat Father and you protected me. You were the only thing keeping Zeus and I from killing each other. It's not your fault when we divided the world you got the Underworld."

Hades didn't answer staring at the far wall. Poseidon sighed knowing how his brother was. He patted his shoulder before returning to his boys. Percy smiled at him sadly.

"Dad if you do overthrow Zeus can Uncle Hades be on the Council?"

Poseidon didn't even have to think about it. "Of course son. Your Uncle isn't a bad man despite what so many people think. He's misunderstood but he isn't a monster."

"My Father is the monster." Apollo whispered. "Not Hades."

Poseidon wrapped an arm around Apollo's shoulder pulling him close. "Yes Zeus is. But you are nothing like that. You are a sweet, loving, young man and I'm proud to have you as my nephew and honorary son."

Hera started reading again before Apollo who was tearing up started bawling.

**Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job.**

Said Goddess snarled. "I agree with Poseidon. We should kill the goat. Perhaps I should feed him to my peacocks after one of my cows tramples him."

Luke nodded enthusiastically. "I can't believe I agree with Lady Hera but that is one of the best plans I've ever heard." He winked at Artemis. "Other than your's baby."

Artemis threw a look at her twin who was too busy being adorably cuddly with Poseidon to notice Luke's word or his nickname for her.

**When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."**

**"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."**

**"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from thei****r ****dad and drew lots to decide who got what."**

**"Zeus got the sky," I remembered. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here.****"**

"Obviously."

**"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."**

Nico whimpered. "What's wrong with him having a Cabin? I'm nice. Why does no one like me?" His bottom lip quivered and he looked on the verge of crying.

Hades shocked them all by standing and going to his son. He scooped Nico up and patted the boy's back comfortably. "Shh its okay my little Angel. That satyr is an idiot. Daddy's gonna feed him to Cerberus."

Nico sniffed burying his head in the crook of Hades's neck. The God rocked side to side oblivious to the slack jaw looks he was getting from everyone, but Poseidon who only looked smug. He knew his brother was a big softie.

"Why don't they like us Daddy?" Nico asked not even lifting his head, and he enjoyed being held by his father for the first time he could remember.

"Because they are idiots." Hades kissed the dark hair rubbing Nico's back.

Artemis made as if to stand and go get the little demigod, but Luke tightened his hold on her waist. "Don't I want to see if Gods can be decent parents."

The Goddess considered breaking Luke's arm so he'd let her go comfort her little demigod, but that seemed like it would ruin their little relationship. So she settled for gluing her eyes to them her body tense ready to jump and grab Nico if Hades screwed up.

**"But Zeus and Poseidon—they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?"**

Triton snorted. "That's an understatement." He glared at his father.

Poseidon had the decency to look embarrassed.

Hera on the other hand was glowering at the book. "Is it trying to rub it in?"

"Yes." Ares didn't even bother to look ashamed at the face his mother made.

**Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."**

Theseus laughed. "And we can see how well that worked. Ladies and gentlemen I introduce Per..." Theseus choked on his tongue as it became glued to the roof of his mouth. His eyes widened in fear and he scrambled to the protection of his father. Poseidon stroked his hair soothingly. "Hades let his tongue go."

"I didn't do it." Hades looked at his giggling son. "Did you do that Nico?"

The little boy nodded beaming at his father's proud look.

"Oh you are staying with me. He normally runs when I try to." Hades patted Nico on the head.

Artemis squirmed out of Luke's hold and scooped Nico up. "He is not a dog Hades. You don't pat him."

Nico happily allowed her to cuddle him as he was brought back to the couch to sit next to Luke. But the happiness could have been caused by the red lollipop Artemis handed him.

Theseus grunted pointing at his mouth. Poseidon ruffled his hair. "Hera keep reading."

**Thunder boomed.**

**I said, "That's the most serious oath you can make."**

**Grover nodded.**

**"And the brothers kept their word—no kids?"**

Percy laughed. "Well I know better now."

**Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo—he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia. .. . well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."**

Luke arm around Artemis's shoulders tightened. He buried his face in her trying to keep the tears from falling. Artemis could only wrap her arms around him realizing that Thalia must have meant a lot to the demigod.

**"But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault."**

**Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."**

"Hades!" Poseidon glared at his brother who slunk lower in his Throne. "Why are you taking your anger out on an innocent child instead of Zeus?"

His brother refused to answer.

"You weren't after her Dad." Percy whispered trying to make his father feel better.

Poseidon sighed. "I'm glad for that baby. But I wish my brothers wouldn't attack each other's children."

**He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."**

All eyes turned to stare at Hades. "You murdered a child?" Artemis growled ready to attack. A young girl hers to defend had died. Even if she didn't like the girl.

"Zeus turned her into a tree?" Apollo asked. "Why not call me to heal her?"

Ares summoned his sword. "That's my little sister your mutts and bats just killed."

Hera bit her lip not saying a word instead choosing to focus on Artemis and Nico comforting Luke who was crying into Artemis's shoulder.

"You were one of the other halfbloods?" Hestia guessed.

Luke managed to nod his head holding tight to the Goddess in his arms. Percy got up and pulled Apollo after him. He sat down next to Luke wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Apollo hovered keeping a hand on Percy's back.

"Luke that's not the end of Thalia. I promise. The Thalia you saw here wasn't a ghost like Theseus. Remember that."

"And she hates me for getting her killed right? I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I left her." Luke sobbed.

Hades on the other hand was trying to get away from Poseidon and Ares who had decided to help. Aphrodite and Hephaestus watched with interest as Athena sulked in a corner. Demeter rolled her eyes at her brothers.

Finally Blackjack got involved. It turns out Gods aren't as fast as Pegasus because with one well placed kick Hades went flying into a wall. Poseidon thanked the horse softly before he picked his brother up by the throat and slammed him into a wall. Ares prowled behind him soon joined by Theseus who really wanted his tongue back.

"You murdered an innocent child because of who her father was. Do you realize who you acted like?"

Hades could only gag as his windpipe was crushed. Theseus helpfully poked him with Tsunami in the gut.

"Answer my Father's question." Triton ordered going to join his sibling and Father.

"Uh guys he can't breathe to answer." Ares pointed out.

Instead of loosening his hold Poseidon just answered his own question. "You are acting like Zeus. Killing children because their parents annoyed you. That's it you get to spend the rest of the day in the net. Theseus take my Trident and blast the two idiots with it so they don't try to escape. Triton, Ares open it please."

No one bothered to mention that Zeus and Dionysus were still drooling at the bottom of the net as Theseus happily zapped them both. Then in a rare moment of brotherly love he offered the Trident to Triton. The young God took in surprised at the gesture but favored his younger brother with a smile before blasting his Uncle and cousin. Hades who was nearly unconscious from lack of oxygen went into the net easily. Ares pulled it shut and they went back to the others. Hestia had joined the group trying to comfort Luke and Poseidon sighed rubbing his face. Luke was not his child. He looked at Hermes who was back to playing on his phone. He glared at his nephew.

"Hermes why are you not comforting your son?" He asked.

"Huh?" Hermes looked up just seeming to notice his kid crying. "Artemis has it under control."

"He's not her child."

"Yeah, because that would be awkward." Theseus muttered. His face lit up. "Hey I can talk again."

Triton clamped a hand over his brother's mouth.

Since his sons were being nothing but pesky onlookers Poseidon called Blackjack to his side. A half-ton of horse pinning his ears and stomping his hoof on the group was intimidating as hell.

"_Why isn't he comforting his foal?"_ Blackjack asked.

"Why don't you stomp on his foot until he tells us?" Triton grinned still struggling to keep Theseus quiet.

Poseidon shot his boys a look to quiet them. "Hermes at least try to be a father to your boy."

Hermes glanced up from his screen. "He doesn't like me."

"I wonder why." Ares muttered watching from Aphrodite's side his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Just keep an eye on him Blackjack. If he doesn't start caring for Luke I may take Hades out and put Hermes in his place." Poseidon whispered.

"_Of course I will. Can I step on him if he annoys me?_"

"Sure." Poseidon patted his neck. Blackjack trotted up to Hermes and fixed his dark soulful eyes on Hermes.

Poseidon left his son's horse in charge of Hermes and went to check on Luke. The demigod had stopped crying choosing to just rest his head on Artemis's shoulder eyes closed. Percy and Nico still fretting over him under Apollo's watchful eye.

"Stop staring at me and read. I want to get this over with now." Luke muttered as Artemis stroked his hair.

Percy nodded. "If you want." He reached out to pick up Nico. "Come on Apollo we can practice for when we get Ali."

Apollo hesitated clearly unsure but he slowly reached out and took Nico into his arms. The Son of Hades smiled at him shyly and Apollo bounced him lightly. Percy smiled watching them. "You look adorable."

Apollo grinned. "Of course I do. I always look adorable kids just make me look even cuter."

Percy just laughed hugging him as Nico made a face. Apollo created a candy bar and handed it to Nico who happily took it in his lollipop free hand happily taking a bite. Nico tried to thank him with a mouthful of chocolate. They returned to their couch Nico settling down on Apollo's lap with Percy's head resting on the God's shoulder. Slowly the others returned to their spots leaving Luke to be held by his Goddess.

**I stared at the pine in the distance.**

**The story made me feel hollow, and guilty too. A girl my age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, my victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much. I wondered, if I'd acted differently, could I have saved my mother?**

"Don't think like that." Theseus whispered resting his hand on his younger brother's knee. Percy smiled at his brother.

"Thanks Thes."

**"Grover," I said, "have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"**

"NO!" Poseidon shouted glaring at Percy. "You are never going to the Underworld."

Percy and Nico busted out laughing. Apollo tightened his hold on Percy shushing

Nico because Poseidon didn't look too happy.

"You've been to the Underworld?" Poseidon demanded.

Percy nodded. "Yeah a bunch."

"I'm gonna get gray hair reading these books aren't I?"

Percy and Nico nodded.

**"Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini.****"**

"HEY I WENT TO THE UNDERWORLD!" Theseus glared at the book. "Okay I'm helping kill the centaur. He is forgetting my amazing accomplishments."

"Getting your ass glued to a rock?" Triton asked innocently.

Theseus kicked him in the leg.

**"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"**

**"No. Never. Orpheus came close... .Percy, you're not seriously thinking—"**

"No, he isn't I will lock him in Atlantis before he does."

Percy only rolled his eyes at his father.

**"No," I lied. "I was just wondering. So ... a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"**

**Grover studied me warily. I hadn't persuaded him that I'd really dropped the Underworld idea. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."**

**"And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special."**

**Grover looked as if I'd just led him into a trap. "I didn't... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you were —you know—you'd never ever be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry, okay?"**

"Nemesis is a Goddess. This Satyr is suppose to be teaching our children and he gets the sex of the Gods and Goddesses wrong?" Athena looked disgusted.

"I'll help you blast him." Poseidon offered.

Athena smiled at him. "Of course you'll need my help. You can't aim with that Trident. It requires precision and brains to hit a target which you have n..." She screamed as the three sons of Poseidon worked together to kill. Triton summoned water while Theseus shaped it into a spear and Percy finished by freezing it. Athena had no chance to dodge as she was impaled through the chest by an ice spear. The three sons of Poseidon high fived while Poseidon did his best to pretend he hadn't seen a thing. Apollo had no issue pulling Percy in for a kiss to show his approval which quickly caused Nico to scramble off of his lap and go to sit on Triton. The God shot his father a look eyes begging for help but Poseidon only smirked watching Hermes try to get the ice spear out of his sister. Theseus rolled his eyes and opened his arms up for Nico to come to him. The demigod shook his head clinging to Triton's shirt with sticky chocolate covered hands.

**I got the idea he was reassuring himself more than me.**

**That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual.**

**At last, it was time for capture the flag. When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables.**

**Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. **

Athena was too busy trying to heal the gaping hole in her chest to be thrilled about her children.

**From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.**

Ares cheered kissing Aphrodite happily.

**I turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"**

Poseidon nodded in approval. "Good stay with Luke. He'll protect you."

Percy only laughed.

**"Yeah."**

**"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"**

**"Not always," he said. "But often."**

**"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?"**

**He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."**

**"Whose side are we on?****"**

**He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight. "We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help."**

"No. My son will help Apollo's children not Athena's." Poseidon snarled.

**The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo**

Apollo cheered he kissed Percy happily. "You are drawn to my cabin aren't you?"

Percy shrugged returning the kiss. "Well they do have the most handsome God don't they?"

Apollo nodded watching as Poseidon chewed on his finger nails worriedly staring at the book. His baby might get hurt. His nerves couldn't take these books he decided.

**and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support.**

**Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what I'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive.**

Demeter smiled at the mention of her children. "Of course they aren't. We don't get involved in fighting."

**Aphrodite's sons and daughters I wasn't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped****.**

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. "Why are they not helping?" She asked. "They may not want to get dirty, but they should be fighting on the side of the ones they love. Not sitting out."

Ares wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I know they should be fighting with my children since we are always together in battle."

Hephaestus gagged. "Get a room you two before I throw you back in your net."

**Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem.**

"Yes they should be. My children are smart and strong."

**That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet.**

Ares growled glaring at Percy who stuck his tongue out lounging against Apollo's shoulder. Poseidon shot his nephew a look and Ares backed off.

**Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.**

**"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"**

**He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.**

**"Whoa," I said. "We're really supposed to use these?****"**

"Nah they want you to take a pillow and throw it at each other." Triton muttered as he carefully washed the chocolate off of Nico.

Percy kicked him earning a stern look from Poseidon.

**Luke looked at me as if I were crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here—Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."**

**My shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed about a million pounds. I could have snowboarded on it fine, but I hoped nobody seriously expected me to run fast. My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.**

**Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"**

**We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north. I managed to catch up with Annabeth without tripping over my equipment.**

Apollo wrinkled his nose. "Stay away from her. She has cooties."

Nico choked on his own spit opening his mouth but Percy gave him the "Say one word and I'm feeding you to a school of piranhas" look. Nico shut his mouth and cuddled closer to Triton who looked like he was going to stab the little demigod.

**"Hey."**

**She kept marching**

**.**

**"So what's the plan?" I asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"**

**Her hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid I'd stolen something. "Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"**

**"Border patrol, whatever that means."**

Poseidon's eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you with him Luke? You are to protect him."

The demigod just buried his face in Artemis's hair still mourning.

**"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." She pushed ahead, leaving me in the dust.**

"I really don't like that one." Hera commented. "She isn't even making an attempt to treat your son decent."

Athena glared at her stepmother but didn't dare say a word.

**"Okay," I mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."**

"I'd want you on my team little bro." Thes commented as Apollo peppered Percy's neck with kisses.

"Thanks bro."

Poseidon nudged Triton with his foot hoping his eldest would be a good brother, but Triton just gave him a look the suggested he thought his father had gone crazy.

**It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view****.**

**Annabeth stationed me next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees. Standing there alone, with my big blue-feathered helmet and my huge shield, I felt like an**

**idiot. The bronze sword, like all the swords I'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong. The leather grip pulled on my hand like a bowling ball.**

**There was no way anybody would actually attack me, would they? I mean, Olympus had to have liability issues, right?**

"Anyone that attacks you will be fed to Shamoo." Poseidon growled.

"After I fill them with arrows." Apollo added.

"You might want to start making a list. He's a powerful demigod. He's going to get attacked." Hermes pointed out only to scream as Blackjack stomped on his foot.

**Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo**

**raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.**

"You can tell my children apart with just a glance?" Apollo asked looking impressed.

Percy blushed nodding.

**Great, I thought. I'll miss all the fun, as usual. Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by. I raised my shield instinctively; I had the feeling something was stalking me. Then the growling stopped. I felt the presence retreating.**

"Please be a friendly yorkie. Please be a yorkie." Poseidon prayed.

**On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.**

Ares summoned his blade and armour getting ready to fight or run as Poseidon's face snarled.

**"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.**

**Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords—not that that made me feel any better. They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I could run. Or I could defend myself against half the Ares cabin.**

"Let me guess you chose to fight." Triton sighed. "Just like Theseus or Father. I'm not related to any of you. I'm adopted."

"Aww you wanna be Zeus's kid with Hera?" Theseus asked.

"Theseus don't even suggested that." Poseidon scolded.

**I managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid the Minotaur. They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear. My shield deflected the point, but I felt a painful tingling all over my body. My hair stood on end. My shield arm went numb, and the air burned.**

**Electricity. **

Poseidon snarled as Apollo began to poke and prod at Percy for signs of electrocution.

"Am I weaker to electricity than other demigods?" Percy asked.

Poseidon nodded his jaw tense. "Yes. The sea is in your blood Sea Prince. Fire doesn't burn you to the same degree as a normal demigod but electricity will harm you more."

**Her stupid spear was electric. I fell back. Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt. They could've kicked me into jelly, but they were too busy laughing.**

**"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."**

"Ares you are very lucky I don't make it habit to kill demigods. Though I may make an exception with this one."

Ares gulped. How did one go about protecting their daughter from Poseidon?

**I managed to get to my feet. I raised my sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both my arms felt numb.**

**"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."**

"Percy the water is right behind you go to it!" Theseus ordered his voice tense and worried.

**"The flag is that way," I told her. I wanted to sound angry, but I was afraid it didn't come out that way.**

Athena glared at him. "You just told her where the flag is!"

Poseidon raised his Trident and zapped her. Athena cried out as she went flying into a wall. Slowly she slid to the floor in a crumpled ball.

**"Yeah," one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."**

**"You do that without my help," I told them. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.**

"What am I going to do with you?" Poseidon asked his face in his hands. Percy hugged him.

**Two of them came at me. I backed up toward the creek, tried to raise my shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs. If I hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been shish-ke-babbed. As it was, the electric point just about shocked my teeth out of my mouth. One of her cabinmates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good-size cut.**

**Seeing my own blood made me dizzy—warm and cold at the same time.**

**"No maiming," I managed to say.**

**"Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege**

"That's the punishment?" Hestia asked. "They are allowed to attack each other and only lose cake?"

Nico and Percy nodded and Luke whispered a yes.

Apollo and Artemis shook their head. "They will not being do that with us in charge. Right little brother?"

"Yes hurt my Percy and I will make sure it's the last thing they do." Apollo snarled.

Poseidon hugged his son kissing the black hair. "At this rate you aren't even going to Camp."

"No, he can go after we handle the demigods and fix all of Chiron and D's

screw ups." Artemis touched Luke's cheek. "Later on you can help me make a list of improvements okay?"

Luke nodded leaning into her hand. She smiled reaching up to brush the few remaining tears from his face.

**He pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash. **

Poseidon and Theseus sighed in relief while Apollo shot Ares a smug look. "Your kids are dead bro."

"I know." Ares stated sadly.

**They all laughed. I figured as soon as they were through being amused, I would die. But then something happened. The water seemed to wake up my senses, as if I'd just had a bag of my mom's double-espresso jelly beans.**

**Clarisse and her cabinmates came into the creek to get me, but I stood to meet them. I knew what to do. I swung the flat of my sword against**

**the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off. I hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water.**

Ares winced.

**Ugly Number Two and Ugly Number Three came at me. I slammed one in the face with my shield and used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quick. Ugly Number Four didn't look really anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword, and I snapped it like a twig.**

Apollo and Theseus laughed while Triton smiled slightly. "Not bad brother."

"He is talented." Poseidon ruffled his son's hair.

"Very." Aphrodite smile at him fondly.

**"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"**

"Does she think he's Hades child?" Demeter asked.

Nico glared at her. Triton wrapped an arm around the little demigod hushing him.

**She probably would've said worse, but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.**

**Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. **

Artemis grinned kissing Luke's cheek. Apollo's snarled but Percy pounced on him wanting a kiss. Apollo molded his lips with Percy's realizing he loved his little demigod far too much if he was allowing his sister near a male and not caring as long as Percy's lips were on his.

**He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.**

**"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."**

"WHAT?" Poseidon snarled turning his glare on Luke who shrugged.

**They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their**

**shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn. The game was over. We'd won.**

"Why is no one checking my baby for injuries?"

"Because my Cabin just won." Hermes pointed out. Luke looked his father's way looking like a puppy eager for praise, but Hermes went back to emailing people on his phone. The blonde head fell and Artemis hugged him.

**I was about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero."**

**I looked, but she wasn't there.**

**"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.**

**I felt myself getting angry. I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."**

**Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."**

"SHE USED MY CHILD AS BAIT?!" Poseidon roared jumping to his feet and nearly tripping over his older sons in his rush to kill Athena's child. Percy grabbed his father's arm.

"Dad I'm okay."

"No one is allowed to use my son as bait." Poseidon growled glaring at every person in the room except for his sons and Apollo.

They all cowered under his gaze except for Luke who's chin went up and he glared right back. Poseidon blinked surprised at the child's braveness.

**"A plan to get me pulverized."**

**"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "You didn't need help."**

**Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?"**

**"Sword cut," I said. "What do you think?"**

**"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it."**

**The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As I watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.**

"The water?" Hestia asked.

Percy nodded watching with annoyance as Poseidon had Apollo check his arm. Didn't the book just say he was fine?

**"I—I don't get it," I said.**

**Annabeth was thinking hard. I could almost see the gears turning. She looked down at my feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."**

**"What—"**

**"Just do it."**

**I came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. My arms started to go numb again. My adrenaline rush left me. I almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied me.**

"Don't touch him!" Apollo spat.

Nico snickered.

**"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus... ."**

"Finally someone figured it out." Poseidon grumbled choosing to pace around the Throne Room.

**Before I could ask what she meant, I heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later, I had understood perfectly: "Stand ready! My bow!"**

**Annabeth drew her sword. There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.**

**It was looking straight at me.**

Poseidon bolted back to Percy side. "That is not a Yorkie!" He whimpered wrapping his arms around Percy.

**Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"**

"IT'S A HELLHOUND YOU IDIOT! YOU DO NOT OUTRUN HELLHOUNDS!" Apollo screamed.

**She tried to step in front of me, but the hound was too fast. **

"Sushi is tastier than owl." Ares muttered.

**It leaped over her—an enormous shadow with teeth—and just as it hit me, as I stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through my armor, there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hounds neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell dead at my feet.**

"Who shot it?" Hera asked.

"Chiron and Apollo's kids." Percy commented. He touched Apollo's face. "Your kids saved me."

"Good." Apollo smiled pride for his children evident in his tone.

"Thank you for passing on your archery talents." Poseidon told the younger Twin. Apollo nodded. "Thank them not me. They did it."

**By some miracle, I was still alive. I didn't want to look underneath the ruins of my shredded armor. My chest felt warm and wet, and I knew I was badly cut. Another second, and the monster would've turned me into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat.**

Apollo tugged on Percy's shirt examining his chest and stomach

**Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand, his face grim. "Di immortales!"**

"SHOVE SOME AMBROSIA DOWN HIS THROAT! SUMMON APOLLO! DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!" Poseidon screamed ready to liquify the Centaur.

"If an artery had been cut Percy would have bled to death while he stared at him." Apollo growled.

**Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They**

**don't ... they're not supposed to ..."**

"I bet she summoned it. She used my son as bait. She clearly doesn't care for his well being."

Luke nodded sadly. "Annabeth is reckless at times. She's different than the girl I know. The girl I know wouldn't use a newbie as bait."

Percy tried to say something but the spoiler block stopped him. He growled in annoyance.

**"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."**

**Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.**

"Thank the Fates someone with a brain. Do something Luke!" Poseidon ordered.

Luke just gave him a look as if he had finally decided Poseidon was crazy.

**Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"**

"Why would he summon a monster to attack himself?" Hestia asked.

"Ares do something about that child. I will not be having my Granddaughter acting that stupid." Hera complained.

Ares glared at her. "Fine then. Disown me and my children see if I care."

"Now brother she'll never do that." Hephaestus commented. "She likes tormenting us by forcing us to call her mother."

**"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.**

**We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared.**

**"You're wounded,"**

"Finally!" Triton complained.

**Annabeth told me. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."**

**"I'm okay."**

Poseidon grabbed Percy by the shoulders forcing his son to look at him. "Listen to me carefully Perseus Allen Jackson. If you so much as get a papercut you are to tell me or Apollo. You are not allowed to say you're fine if you are hurt. Understand?"

Percy blinked having never heard his father's voice so...fatherly. "Yes, Father."

**"No, you're not," she said. "Chiron, watch this."**

**I was too tired to argue. I stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around me. Instantly, I felt better. I could feel the cuts on my chest closing up. Some of the campers gasped.**

**"Look, I—I don't know why," I said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..."**

"Why are you apologizing?" Demeter asked.

"The poor dear is scared." Hestia comforted.

**But they weren't watching my wounds heal. They were staring at something above my head.**

"Took you long enough Father." Theseus snorted.

**"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."**

**By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.**

Poseidon snapped his fingers so the glowing Trident appeared over his sons and someone else. Apollo looked up in confusion and gasped as he saw the Trident floating over his own head. He turned to Poseidon tears in his eyes, but the Sea God only smiled raising a hand. "You've been like a son to me for years Apollo. I should have claimed you years ago."

"Thank you." Apollo breathed as Percy hugged his neck.

**"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."**

"Shut the stupid bint up." Artemis snapped her mood soured. Oh course Apollo got to disown Zeus. No one ever cared that she hated her father. Poseidon didn't even consider claiming her.

**"It is determined," Chiron announced.**

**All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.**

"They better kneel." Ares grumbled. "Poseidon is my ally. My children know the importance of my alliance with Poseidon. They should leave Percy alone from now on Poseidon. I'll have their hides if they attack an ally."

**"My father?" I asked, completely bewildered.**

**"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."**

Percy's eyes widened in surprise as Ares, Hephaestus, Hestia, Artemis, Luke, Nico, Demeter, and Aphrodite got to their feet and bowed respectfully to the Sea Prince. Blackjack lowered his head in respect.

"Hey you guys never treated me like that." Theseus complained.

"Shut up!" Triton smacked him.

Poseidon smiled silently thanking them all. He stood. "It's getting late. I promised to take Percy to the beach so why don't we stop for the day. Ares please let Hades out. And shove some food in for the others. Just toss Athena in while you're at it." He grinned at his sons. "Lets go boys."

Nico scamper off to Artemis whispering something in her ear. She smiled at the demigod. "Poseidon do you mind if Luke, Nico and I accompany you? Nico wants to learn how to swim."

"Of course the more the merrier."

Gathering his sons up and making sure everyone was touching including Blackjack who was coming along he quickly transported to them to the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing more then my gerbils Luke and Nico. Luke who is currently humping Nico. Is it wrong that just gave me a new plot bunny?.**_

**Chapter 10. Fun in the Surf**

The instant they arrived at the beach Percy took off running towards the waves dragging his very reluctant boyfriend behind him. The draw of the water momentarily making him forget his fear.

"Percy its freezing! You'll get hypothermia." Apollo fussed as his boyfriend skidded to a stop a few feet from the water.

"No, I won't." Percy pulled on Apollo's shirt and the God let Percy take his shirt off before he helped the demigod get his off. Percy looked over his shoulder searching for his father. He felt the longing to be in the water but at the same time flashes from his near drowning dominated his mind. He shivered remembering the dark ice cold poisonous water invading his lungs. He remembered trying to swim to the bottom and all of the sudden being unable to breath. The fear as his lungs burned and his vision blurred as the very salt water in his body was poisoned. All of his interest in swimming disappeared and he found himself clinging the sturdy warmth that was Apollo.

The God hugged him tightly. "No wonder you were scared. And before you yell you were broadcasting your thoughts."

Percy nodded watching the dark water as the waves lapped the shore camly.

"You okay baby?" Poseidon asked coming up to his son.

"Dad, do I have to go in?" He asked his eyes following his two brothers who happily jumped into the waves. Artemis was dressed in a silver one piece bathing suit with Nico holding her hand wearing black swimming trunks and bright orange arm floaties. Luke was eyeing Artemis's bathing suit not jumping in yet preferring to just stare at Artemis's ass.

"You don't have to baby. I won't make you." Poseidon soothed wrapping an arm around his little boy.

"_How about swimming on my back?" _Blackjack suggested. _"I won't let you drown."_

Percy hesitated.

"Apollo will be with you and your brothers and I will be right alongside you Sea Prince." Poseidon encouraged..

Slowly Percy nodded and Blackjack lowed his front legs so he could climb up Apollo behind him, warm arms wrapped around the Son of the Sea God. Poseidon laid his hand on the muscular back next as Blackjack rose to his feet.

Percy took a deep breath as Blackjack walked slowly towards to the waves before placing one dainty hoof in the water. He lowered his head to sniff waiting for Percy's signal.

"I got you love." Apollo whispered.

The demigod gathered his courage and nudged Blackjack with his heels. Steadily the stallion wadded into the waves, and Percy winced as the water touched his feet having kicked his shoes off.

"You okay?" Poseidon asked watching carefully as the water rose to touch Blackjack's belly. The horse snorted at the coldness, but Poseidon kept the waves to a minimum keeping everyone calm. Nico was trying to swim between Luke and Artemis in the shallows with Triton advising him one hand in the water holding Theseus's head underwater. Eventually the annoying ghost would drown. Or that's what Triton kept telling himself conveniently forgetting that said ghost was a Son of Poseidon not to mention dead.

Percy nodded his knuckles white with how tight they were gripping Blackjack's mane. Only Apollo warm arms around his waist kept him from running back to shore.

"I'm right here baby. You ready for Blackjack to swim?"

The demigod nodded. As long as his head was above water he could handle it.

Blackjack lept forward his gait taking on that weird swimming ability all horses had. He reared up on his back legs as his powerful front legs struck out to pull himself forward. Apollo yelped as he was nearly knocked off as the stallion kept up the odd swimming. Blackjack snorted tossing his mane as his back legs stopped touching the seafloor.

"_You people are heavy."_ He complained as his gait switched from the rearing to a more jumpy gait as he carried them through the water. Poseidon grabbed his mane and allowed Blackjack to drag him along.

"_Do I look like a pack mule? Go ride a dolphin or something."_ Blackjack complained and decided to buck. Poseidon got out of the way in time and Percy felt the tensing of his muscle and managed to hold on but Apollo was no equestrian and lost his grip on Percy sliding sideways off the sleek wet horse.

Percy froze waiting for the pain that didn't come. Apollo surfaced looking just as surprised.

"Why aren't we getting attacked by the Soul Chain?" Apollo asked spitting water out of his mouth.

Poseidon shrugged leading Blackjack back to the shallows. The horse snorted shaking the water from his coat. _"I don't like swimming."_ He decided. Percy dried his coat with a touch so only his legs up to his hocks remained wet since they were in the water Percy's feet up to his ankles also getting wet. Apollo dragged himself mostly out of the water shaking his head like a dog or more accurately a wolf trying to get rid of the water.

"Did we break the Soul Chain?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. I can still feel you." Percy reached out to brush his fingers against Apollo's face.

Poseidon stared at them thinking. "Apollo step out of the water."

The young God obeyed and nothing happened. Percy was still fine sitting on Blackjack.

"Alright Blackjack out of the water." Poseidon commanded and the horse quickly trotted out. The instant his hooves were on dry ground Percy screamed in pain and Apollo crumbled to the ground whimpering. The laughter from the others stopped as Blackjack backed nervously going back into the waves. Instantly the screaming stopped and Percy lay across his neck gasping.

"It's the water." Poseidon decided. "The Soul Chain is powerful but it's not part of you like the sea. So it seems that as long as Percy's in the water he is able to be apart from Apollo."

"Great." Apollo grinned and jumped back into the waves his body glowing as he did. A moment later a sleek black and white Dusky dolphin was nudging Percy's legs its eyes Apollo's sapphire blue.

Percy considered him for a second. "You're cuter as a wolf."

The dolphin chattered at him moodily. Percy stuck his tongue out. Somehow managing to look annoyed as a marine mammal Apollo took off towards the others. Theseus had his back to the dolphin and Apollo took full advantage of that. The Son of Poseidon went down when about 1,100 pounds of dolphin slammed into his legs. It took a few moments before everyone realized it was just Apollo who by then had grabbed Theseus's arm and was towing him through the water like some kicking screaming flag.

Triton was rolling around in the shallows laughing as his brother became a toy for the playful God. Percy rolled his eyes from the safety of Blackjack.

"Apollo let him go!" Poseidon called and Apollo quickly spit him out instead choosing to circle Blackjack's legs nudging the horse farther out. Blackjack huffed but obeyed making sure Percy was holding on he broke into a gallop charging the waves. Then at the last possible second he stopped and bucked throwing Percy from his back and into the deep ocean. The Son of Poseidon went under with Apollo diving down after him. But before the dolphin could reach him Percy's head popped up.

"What the hell Blackjack?" He screamed.

"_You didn't drown."_ The horse happily pointed out as Percy grabbed Apollo's dorsal fin so he could pull him to shore. _"You were scared to put you head under water. I could sense it Boss. I know you better than anyone. So I made it so you didn't have a choice. Remember the time I was scared of that white flappy monster?"_

"You mean a plastic bag."

"_Whatever. You walked over and grabbed it and then rubbed my shoulder with it so I saw it wouldn't eat me?"_

"What if I had drowned?"

"_Lord Poseidon was right here. He wouldn't let his foal die."_

Poseidon glared at the horse. "You're suppose to protect my son."

"_Hey he's perfectly fine. And look he's not all scared smelling like he was before. He's just mad. Did someone steal his grain?"_

"Dad I want a new horse. One that doesn't make me face my fears." Percy complained still in the water.

"No. Each of my boys gets one horse. If they kill it or lose it they don't get another."

Blackjack's head dropped. _"You don't want me anymore?"_ He asked softly.

"You could have killed me!" Percy yelled.

"_I was just trying to help."_ Blackjack turned and took off running back towards Olympus.

Percy stared at his retreating horse.

"Wow bro that was harsh." Theseus whistled.

"The poor thing was just trying to help." Triton agreed glaring at his brother.

Percy glared right back. "He knows better than anyone how bad my almost drowning was."

Poseidon sighed. "I don't care if he knew Percy. He was trying to help you shouldn't have yelled. Have Apollo take you back to Olympus and go talk to him. I need to visit your step-mother and explain to her that she will be running my kingdom for a few days and where her son is." He grabbed Triton arm. "Come on son. Let's see if if you mother kills me for this one."

Triton followed obediently and after a second Theseus decided to go along. "I'll come. She just loves me."

"No Mother hates you and wishes you hadn't been born. Just like any sane individual."

Poseidon grabbed his sons' by the back of their shirts and marched them into the waves. Percy stayed in the water watching the area they had disappeared until he felt Apollo's warm arms wrap around his waist. "Why did you let me yell at Blackjack?" He asked.

"I wasn't in your mind so I didn't pick it up."

Percy stood on tiptoes to kiss Apollo's lips. The God responded softly.

"Want to go talk to him?"

Percy nodded. He searched the waters to see Artemis and Luke walking along the beach Nico running ahead chasing seagulls.

"Guys were leaving. Artemis will take you to Olympus!" Percy shouted and he saw Luke raise a hand in understanding. Apollo tugged his boyfriend close and the disappeared in a flash of gold light.

Luke grinned the instant they were gone. "Overprotective idiot is gone."

Artemis elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm the only one allowed to call Apollo an idiot."

He grabbed her hand pulling her close to his side. "You know we could practice some more."

Artemis shook her head. "Nico is right there."

"So the kid needs to grow up."

The Goddess rolled her eyes watching as Nico came running towards them a seashell clasped in his hand. He skidded to a stop in front of Artemis holding the shell out to her shly. "I found this for you."

She smiled accepting the shell. Its was a beautiful silvery white in color and shaped like a crescent moon. "Thank you sweetie." She pulled him into a hug and kissed the messy dark brown hair. Nico smiled sweetly and lifted his arms. The Goddess scooped him up bouncing him gently.

"You ready for dinner sweetie?" Artemis asked.

Nico shook his head. "I wanna play more."

Artemis kissed his forehead. "Okay five more minutes." She set him down and watched as he ran up ahead.

Luke watched as she tucked the seashell carefully into the pocket of her jeans a smile on her face.

"Nico is such an angel isn't he?" Artemis whispered looking up at Luke.

The demigod shrugged. "He's a cute kid. A little too quiet for my taste. Always makes me wonder if he's plotting world domination."

She elbowed him. "Don't be mean. He's such a sweetheart. All children are. Even my brothers' and his are little devils to most people"

Luke snorted. "I didn't realize you liked kids. I figured you hated them with the whole 'Maiden thing'."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't choose to be a whore like Aphrodite doesn't mean I hate children. I love them. Apollo and I are the twin protectors of children. I protect the girls and he the boys. Though I often protect boys too and Apollo will protect a girl if she calls on him."

"Then why don't you have kids? Athena is suppose to be a virgin Goddess yet she has kids."

Artemis bit her lip looking away. "It's sorta embarrassing and scarring at the same time."

He watched her for a moment. "You can tell me." Luke whispered touching her shoulder lightly.

The Goddess hesitated a moment before decided to just say it. "It's all Apollo's fault." She blurted.

Luke blinked. Okay he hadn't been expecting that. "How is it that dumbass you call a brother's fault?"

She smacked his shoulder lightly for the insult to her twin. Artemis blushed when he kissed her head. "I had to deliver his annoying ass. Do you realize Mother was in labor for nine days? I swear he got ahold of a knife and was trying to use it to claw his way back inside. Mother never stopped screaming." She shuddered. "I was traumatized of course being only an infant myself. After that I swore I would never ever go through that myself but that I would do all I could to ease the pain of woman in labor. Not having sex seemed like one of the best ways of not getting pregnant. I of course had other reasons that led to my choice to remain a virgin but that was a big one."

Luke nodded his head slowly still trying to figure out how baby Artemis had delivered Apollo but deciding it was a Goddess thing. "So I can blame Apollo for being the reason you're not having sex on the beach with me right now?"

She kicked him. As hard as she could without shattering his leg but it would leave a lovely bruise for a few weeks at least. Leaving him jumping up and down like an insane one legged kangaroo she stalked ahead to where Nico was watching a crab make its way across the beach. The instant he saw her he smiled arms going out to be picked up. Artemis cuddled him happily. "I should just adopt you my sweet little Angel." She cooed.

Nico nodded happily wrapping his arms around her neck. "You want me?" He asked.

"Who wouldn't want you sweetie. You are just the cutest thing." Artemis kissed the dark brown hair. Nico ducked his head his big brown eyes sad. Luke had by now managed to limp his way over to them and he looked back and forth between them.

"Nico did someone say that they didn't want you sweetie?" Artemis asked.

"Lady Persephone doesn't like me. She keeps saying Daddy shouldn't have had me, that I'm a disgrace. She keeps turning me into flowers." Nico admitted softly.

Centuries of having idiots for siblings was the only thing that allowed her to keep control of her emotions. That bitch. When she got ahold of her she was shoving one of her precious plants up her ass. A cactus perhaps. See this is why Artemis only spoke to Apollo. She couldn't stand the rest of her siblings. Stupid idiot manwhore Zeus. Why couldn't she just have Apollo for a brother? But no he had to have a few thousand kids and they all seemed to be dicks like him except for her and Apollo. Tormenting poor innocent children.

"Persephone is an idiot. I'm gonna shoot her." Artemis growled handing Nico to Luke, so she could go down to the Underworld and murder her half-sister.

"Easy Artemis. We can't kill her in front of Nico that will traumatize him." Luke soothed. "Let's get Nico to bed and then we can go kill her together."

Artemis nodded. "Come on Nico you can stay with me tonight. I have a spare room."

Nico nodded rubbing his eyes. "'Kay. I sleepy." He mumbled snuggling into Artemis as a cold breeze made him shiver in his wet swim trunks. She grabbed Luke's hand and willed them into her place. Nico shivered again and Artemis started towards the bathroom. "Luke can you make Nico something to eat while I get him cleaned up?"

"Sure." Luke kissed her cheek before starting off towards the kitchen. Artemis kicked the door to the bathroom open. "Want a bath sweetie? You are freezing I bet."

Nico nodded as she set him down on the counter in her large bathroom. He watched with interest as she walked to the tub that was large enough to fit two people and began to fill it with perfectly warm water and some strawberry bubble bath. "Alright sweetheart get in the bath." She turned her back so Nico could get undressed. She waited for him to say he was in before grabbing the shampoo and some soap and handing it to him. "Okay just yell when you're done. I'm going to see if I can get you some clothing." She kissed Nico's head.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Nico whispered.

"It's okay Nico. Hades is too busy causing trouble to keep an eye on you and the Fates know I adore having children underfoot. Especially a sweet little boy like you." She ruffled his hair before leaving the bathroom careful to leave the door open so she could hear him call. It only took a moment to find Luke making what she thought might be pasta in the kitchen. She stared at the pot of goop. "Luke you're suppose to boil the pasta in water not the sauce."

"You are?" He asked removing his head from the fridge.

Artemis wrinkled her nose poking the goo with a wooden spoon. "I am not feeding that to Nico."

"Hey, you're the one who asked the person who has no cooking ability to cook." Luke walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She squirmed around to face him.

"Yes?" She asked staring into the bright blue eyes. She loved how expressive they were. The gentleness, the playful intelligence, but also the proudness those orbs held. Right now the playfulness was shining through.

"May I kiss the most beautiful Goddess in the world?"

Artemis smiled hugging him. "More beautiful than even Aphrodite?" She whispered against his chest.

"Way more."

"Great to know you're a liar." She lifted her head and Luke brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It's true. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Artemis laughed against his chest. "Do you realize how many times I've heard that line."

"A few billion?" Luke guessed smiling down at her. She nodded and then feeling slightly daring she stood on tip toes and pressed her lips against Luke but quickly pulled away. She blushed looking at her feet.

"Hey what's the matter? That was fine." He touched her face lightly his thumb stroking her cheek.

Artemis sighed. "I don't like this."

Luke pulled back slightly. "Why? What did I do wrong? I'm not pushing you am I? Artemis I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"Okay now I'm confused."

The Goddess shook her head squirming out of his hold. "I'm going to go check on Nico."

She walked off leaving Luke staring at the pot of goo which just because this moment couldn't go any better decided to catch fire leaving him staring at flames wondering why every girl he was interested in ran away from him.

It wasn't long before the smell of burning food had Artemis running into the kitchen Nico wrapped in a big fluffy white towel in her arms. "Luke what in Hades's name are you doing in here?" She yelled shoving Nico into his arms and quickly putting a lid on the pot to smother the flames and turning the stove off all in the span of a few seconds.

Nico giggled in Luke's arms at the look on Artemis's face as she advanced on the demigods. "Answer me Luke. What the hell were you thinking setting my house on fire? I should have left that arrow in your arm. Idiot male." She snatched Nico out of his arms before pointing at the door. "Out!"

Before Luke could even open his mouth to defend himself Nico was shaking his head arms reaching out towards Luke. "No. I want him to stay."

Artemis stared at the demigod in her arms like the boy was crazy. But Nico only kept squirming and trying to reach Luke to the point she was afraid she'd drop him so she ended up handing him over. Luke bounced the little Son of Hades lightly. Artemis glowered at them both. "Traitor." She growled at Nico who gave her the world's most adorable smile. She melted.

"Fine you can sleep on the floor."

Luke pointed at the couch. "Why can't I sleep on the couch?"

"Because my dog sleeps there and I wouldn't want her catching something." Artemis flashed him a grin before calling. "Virgo come here sweetie!" Artemis grabbed Nico from him looking like the cat that ate the canary.

The next thing Luke knew was there was a tan blur charging down the stairs, and he ended up flat on his back with a huge ass wolf looking thing standing on his chest forcing the air from his lungs. The dog growled in his face, and Luke was pretty sure it was a furry wolf that was trying to eat him. For the first time in his life he wasn't afraid to admit he screamed like a little girl thinking he was about ready to get his face ripped off. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for death only to get a hot wet tongue licking his face.

Slowly he opened his eyes and he realized it wasn't a wolf he was staring at. Simply because there was no way a wolf was that big. The dog standing on him was about the size of your average pony with long wiry tan fur. He blinked trying to figure out what the hell it was.

"Virgo come to Mommy!" Artemis called softly and the dog happily let him up before running to its owner tail wagging a mile a minute.

"What kind of dog is that?" Luke asked breathlessly struggling to get to his feet.

"An Irish Wolfhound." Artemis replied scratching her small horse of a dog behind the ears. "I fell in love with the breed when some pig of a man was being annoying and attempting to speak to me and kind young Irish Prince came by with his hound and the sweet dog tore the man's head off on his master's orders. Then I saw them kill scores of soldiers fighting as war dogs I just had to have one. They are the best dogs for hunting boar and wolf too."

Nico who had been about to reach his hand out to pet the dog quickly pulled away. But Virgo just wagged her tail and licked his face which was easy for her since she stood a good four feet tall and from her standing on his chest Luke guessed she was at least a 150 pounds.

"You can pet her. Virgo is a good dog." Artemis kissed the dog's nose. "She only rips the heads off of men I tell her too. Right sweetheart?" Artemis cooed. "I keep her in the house in case Apollo feels like walking in and pestering me. He's scared to death of her."

"Yeah. I'm gonna sleep on the floor tonight. I don't want to upset her." Luke decided warily patting the ox of a dog on the head. Artemis only hid a smile at the looks of obvious fear Luke was sending at her big bear of a dog. Perhaps Virgo wasn't trained to attack anyone or anything. Perhaps the reason Virgo lived in the house instead of in the huge kennel behind her house was because she was too gentle to be a good hunting dog. And perhaps the reason Apollo was afraid of her was because Virgo had the amazing ability of sniffing out his Ipods and turning them into chew toys.

Artemis flashed another smile at Luke before snapping her fingers and dressing Nico in a pair of dark blue long pants and a cute little white T-shirt with Bambi on the front. He looked down at his new clothes curiously wondering where his towel had gone as he petted Virgo. But he decided to ask a more pressing question. "Artemis can I have Bala back?"

"Of course sweetie." She snapped her fingers again so the puppy appeared at Nico's feet. Virgo couldn't care less more then use to puppies underfoot as she jumped on the couch to stare at Luke. The demigod gulped pretty sure he just saw the dog lick its lips. He was not becoming a Luke burger for an overgrown mutt

"Um... Artemis can I have some clothes so I can take a shower while you make the dog something to eat?"

The Goddess considered scratching Virgo right between her shoulder blades. She growled happily as her favorite spot was scratched. Of course her growl even a playful one sounded like a starving lion snarling.

Luke gulped. "Or I can sleep in the nude." He bolted upstairs leaving Artemis wondering if he actually meant it.

The mental image of a naked Luke caused her to turn beat red and she hurried into the kitchen deciding to make supper while waiting for possible glimpse of her sorta boyfriend walking around naked. She kept flushing every few seconds as she chopped vegetables for a stir-fry. It wasn't that she hadn't seen men naked before. She'd seen her twin naked far more times then she even wanted to consider thinking about since Apollo had gone through several periods of time where he decided that clothing was cruel to the world because so few got to see him naked. And Orion had always gone skinny dipping and since he was a Son of Poseidon she got the pleasure of seeing him naked quite often. But something about the idea of Luke naked bothered her more. Was it because she had kissed him? Or all the times he had pulled her onto his lap and she was able to feel him through their clothing? Or how the swim trunks had clung to his body when he was soaking wet?

She blushed again and turned all her attention to the vegis so she didn't hear anyone come up behind her until they spoke. "Is the little virgin Goddess having naughty thoughts about a handsome little demigod?"

If it was possible for a Goddess to have a heart attack Artemis would have had one at that moment as she wheeled around knife in hand ready to stab whoever it was. She stopped herself when she met the smirking face of Theseus.

"It thought you were with your father." She avoided any thoughts about what the idiot had just said.

"I was. But after two hours of listening to my loving step-mother bitch about how Father is a cheating bastard, and how she can't believe she ever married his cheating ass, and how she bore him a wonderful son so apparently I have another brother out there since there was no way she was talking about Triton and a bunch of other stuff about what a cheating ass he is I got bored. So I was looking for my baby brother but I can't find him so I figured my darling little Artemis would love to have a little chat. So lets talk about the adorable hunk of a demigod that is naked in your bedroom."

Artemis flushed again at the mention of the naked Luke. She went back to trying to cook without chopping her hand off as her mind strayed. "Go away Theseus."

"What's the matter? Can't figure out how to put that extremely hot piece of ass to work? Because I saw the bulge when we were swimming, and I just popped in upstairs using this little baby." Theseus snapped his fingers and Hades's Helm of Darkness in his hands. "And let me tell you I'm impressed."

Artemis refused to allow her mind to come up with those mental images. To distract herself she turned on Theseus who had decided to perch on her counter nibbling on a carrot. She grabbed the knife and pointed it at the Son of Poseidon. "Out of my house!"

"You know Artemis I highly suggest you get that stick out of your ass and instead get the hottie upstairs to put his in you. It would make you so much more pleasant." Theseus yelped dodging the frying pan that was thrown at his head. He peeled the red hot pepper off his forehead. "That hurt Arty. I was just trying to improve your personality. Don't you realize that lack of sex makes people assholes? Look at Hera and Hades. Do they look like happy well-adjusted people to you? Then look at me. I'm happy..." He yowled in pain when Artemis grabbed the frying pan again and managed to clip him in the shoulder with it. Ghost or not red hot frying pans hurt like hell.

It was then that Luke decided to reappear dressed in just a towel wrapped around his waist. He blinked staring at Artemis who had her frying pan raised to take another swing at what appeared to be thin air. The floor was covered in half-cooked vegetables and slippery with spilt vegetable oil.

"Uh why is our supper on the ground?" Luke asked deciding not to question the Goddess as she beat the hell out of thin air.

She didn't bother to answer as she took a few more swings hoping that Theseus was stupid enough to stay in the room even while under Hades's Helm. She saw a shadow flicker out of the corner of her eye and she turned facing Luke ready to bash the dead demigod's brains in. She slipped as her feet hit a particularly large puddle of oil and she skidded forward. At the exact moment something yanked on Luke's towel and it fell to the floor just as Artemis received a shove to the back which combined with her momentum from sliding sent her right into the now naked Luke and sending both of them tumbling to the floor Artemis landing on a very naked Luke. It turns out Theseus hadn't been lying. Luke's body was perfect in Artemis's eyes. She wanted to sit there and memorize every scar, every inch of skin but her shyness and inexperience took over, The Goddess was quick to stop her sightseeing to try and scramble to her feet, but before she could she heard the very distinct click of a camera and was blinded by a flash of light. A moment later the door slammed shut as Theseus ran for his life with the camera.

She was going to kill that ghost. But first she was going to make him pay. She got to her feet and called for Virgo. Artemis grabbed a pad of paper and quickly scribbled a note that she tied to the dog's collar. "Bring that to Hades as fast as you can girl. I'm sure he'll love to know that a certain ghost has his item of power."

The dog barked in understanding and took off leaving Artemis with a naked Luke still lying on the floor. She looked down at herself and at the demigod both of them covered in oil. At that very moment the back door opened.

"Hey sis have you seen Percy's horse? WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Theseus laughed running full speed through Olympus as Hades chased him the Helm of Darkness held tight in his hand. He stayed ahead easily having years of experience running from Hades. Not to mention he had the advantage of actually knowing where he was going since Hades was never allowed to wander around on Olympus, but Theseus had visited plenty of times before he died. So it was with ease that he ducked down side paths knowing that it lead to his father's place. Which had a stable. Which meant horses. The amazing creatures that Hades was scared to death of. He wove in and out of gardens and sent Nymphs flying as Hades barreled after him like an enraged bull trying to get his hands on the Son of Poseidon. Two more minutes of sprinting and Theseus spotted the huge barn right behind his father's house. He grinned and picked up the pace. Great thing about being dead? You didn't get tired or out of breath. So it was with ease he made it to the door of the barn and managed to shove them open an instant before Hades's reached him. The twenty or so horses inside stopped nibbling their hay and hung their heads over their stall doors wondering what their Lord's colt had done this time. Theseus ran to the very last stall and quickly yanked the latch free shoving the sliding door open. "Little help big brother?" He asked.

Hades skidded to a stop his eyes widening in fear as a cremello stallion emerged from the stall. The stallion was stunning with his icy blue eyes set far apart on his perfectly dished Arabian head. But the most striking feature was the set of pure white wings that were tucked neatly against his side. Pegasus the son of Poseidon and Medusa born when Perseus severed Medusa's head after she had been with Poseidon in Athena's temple. The immortal steed of Perseus the Son of Zeus and before him Bellerophon the Son of Poseidon. The stallion that Zeus had sent Athena to steal so he could be used to carry Zeus's children to battle and to carry his lightning bolts.

Pegasus pawed the floor his nostrils flared red as his ears flattened against his skull and his long flowing tail lashed the air._ "What did he do?"_

"He wants to kill me." Theseus pointed at Hades who paled realizing that he was about to become the God of Pancakes as Pegasus charged. The ground shook with the force of a thousand pounds of horseflesh pounding over it. Pegasus ice blue eyes never left Hades and the God found himself unable to move. Pegasus didn't just take after his sire Poseidon. Medusa's blood had given the horse a glare that froze his opponent until they broke eye contact. Theseus watched smugly as Pegasus started toying with Hades not just attacking. Instead of just running him over Pegasus just clipped the God with his shoulder with the force of a freight train. Hades cried out softly and all the humor in the situation drained from Theseus. Without even realizing he was moving Theseus was between Hades and the stallion as he wheeled around for the kill. The blue eyes widened as he realized that his brother was now between him and the God. Pegasus tried to stop but he was going to fast he was going to collide with them both. Theseus acted on instinct calling on his power. The water from the troughs rose into the air trying to shield them but it wasn't enough water. Theseus didn't even know why but he called upon the water in his very body. The sea that ran through his veins. It materialized in the air around them forming a protective shield and Pegasus slammed into a wall of pure water. The wall groaned under the force but Theseus poured all his strength into keeping it up and it held as all his power poured out of him. His vision darkened and Theseus staggered gasping for breath as he found he could not even hold himself upright, and he would have fallen in Hades's arms hadn't wrapped around his waist supporting him. Pegasus shook himself to get the water off his coat before trotting back into his stall muttering about his idiot brothers waking him up and then getting him all wet.

"Theseus!" Hades called softly holding the completely limp demigod in his arms as he carefully sank to floor Theseus's unnaturally still head falling on his chest. "Thes!" He brushed strands of curly black hair away from the sweaty face. "Please wake up. Come on Theseus! Your father will kill me if you die...again. Please move." He begged becoming panicked as he tried to sense Theseus's soul and only felt a small trickle of life. Theseus must have used almost all his strength to summon such a massive amount of water and his life force was slowly fading away even as Hades held him in his arms.

The God of the Underworld had no clue what he was doing but his instincts urged him on and he closed his eyes sensing for Theseus's soul with his own Godly soul. He expected the soul to be making its way to the Underworld but it wasn't. It was just fading like a soul thrown in the Styx. Theseus's very being was dissolving. So Hades did the only thing he could do. He latched onto the soul with his own trying to wrap his very being around Theseus. He was pretty sure he screamed as pain overwhelmed his body worse than he'd ever felt before. And that was after being on the receiving end of Zeus's Bolt and getting thrown in the Styx right afterwards. His punishment for letting Leto save her son from Tartarus. Yet this made that feel like a papercut. In his arms Theseus started to thrash screaming and sobbing calling for Poseidon to help him.

Miles under the sea Poseidon heard his son's plea and rushed to his aid, but he would be far too late to stop what was happening.

Hades panted as he tried to use his own soul to grab onto Theseus's and drag the soul back into the demigod's body. It was sorta like trying to lick your elbow while singing Broadway.

But finally he managed to wrestle the thing back into Theseus's body. Just as it was about to slide back into place Hades was pretty sure it bit him. Why was he going through all this trouble for the idiot that slept with his wife, annoyed him, and now bit his soul? Oh right he was crazy. It was the only explanation.

Exhausted Hades tried to tug his soul away from Theseus's. He tried pulling harder. And harder. Why was his soul stuck to Theseus? That was not good. Did the idiot somehow manage to super glue his soul? Instead of just stopping and trying to figure out why his soul was stuck to Theseus Hades just kept yanking magically hoping he'd be free. There was a reason Hades wasn't the God of Good Ideas. Souls are stretchy, sorta like a rubber band. What happens when you pull a rubber band to far? It snaps back. Another thing about Souls is they are very, very sensitive. People always said the most sensitive part of the human body is the male genitals. That is very wrong. It's the soul. A kick in the nuts from a horse would seem painless next to a so much a tap to a soul. Therefore the snapping soul effect was extremely painful and Hades was left clutching his chest whimpering. He decided to worry about his soul being glued to Theseus's later because he felt another's presence nearby. One that felt of power, love, protectiveness, and worry. Yippee now he had to explain to Daddy dearest why his kid was passed out on his lap barely alive or undead or whatever Theseus was.

"Theseus? THESEUS?!" Poseidon screamed seeing his son unmoving in Hades's lap looking like death warmed over. He ran to his eldest demigod child dragging the boy off of Hades's lap and onto his own. "Hades what happened? Were you attacked?"

The elder God shook his head to exhausted and sore to speak. "He decided to create water from his own power and use it against Pegasus."

Poseidon's eyes widened. "Why would he do that? He could have killed himself."

Hades didn't get a chance to answer as Theseus was shoved back into his arms. "Stay with him. I need to get something from my kingdom that will fix him right up." Poseidon ordered his voice taking on the authority of a King.

The God looked down at Theseus who seemed quite happy to be drooling on his chest. He gave his soul another tug but it was still stuck. What had he done to piss the Fates off so much? Theseus didn't offer any explanation he just continued his drooling.

***Back at Artemis's House...**

It took a whole ten seconds for Apollo to speak again as he just stared at his sister who was covered in what appeared to be some kind of lube and at the guy who'd been trying to get in her pants also covered in lube. Now Apollo wasn't an expert on Artemis's Maiden Oath thingy so he wasn't sure if it only covered certain types of sex. But from what he was seeing he was guessing anal sex was not part of her oath. Which meant Luke had screwed his sister. Which meant Hermes was going to be short a kid.

Artemis had stepped between him and the naked demigod. "Apollo it's not what it looks like." She tried to sooth but Apollo wasn't thinking. He didn't even think to summon his bow and quiver wanting to beat Luke to death with his own hands. He plowed into Luke who was just getting to his feet and the demigod went flying back with Apollo punching every inch of him he could reach feeling the satisfying snap of bones beneath his fist. The Soul Chain allowed him a whole three punches before it decided he'd been away from Percy for too long. He screamed in agony as it decided to give him the worse shock yet. Black spots danced in his eyes and he nearly passed out which he was pretty sure was impossible for a God as it beat the living shit out of him. When it finally stopped shocking him he was lying on Luke gasping for breath. Luke's face was already swelling up nicely from his blows as Percy dragged him to his feet. The next thing Apollo knew was that he was pinned to the wall with Riptide at his throat. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Percy snapped jabbing his Soul Chain with the point of his blade.

"The bastard has my sis all lubed up. What do you think I'm doing?" Apollo snarled back.

"Its vegi oil you idiot. Did you somehow miss the vegetables all over the place? They spilt some stir-fry."

Apollo turned his glare on his sister who was sitting on the floor next to Luke giving him sips of nectar. "Is that true?"

"Of course you moron. What else did you think it was?" Artemis snapped gently wiping the blood from Luke's face as the nectar tried to repair his broken nose.

Apollo blushed. "Um lube."

"I swear you were dropped on your head as an infant! Or you're adopted because there is no way I'm related to such a pig!" She screamed causing Apollo's head to drop and his lip to quiver. Percy removed Riptide from his throat sheathing the blade.

"You don't think I'm your brother?" He whimpered turning on the kicked puppy dog eyes. Artemis instantly felt like a bitch. Oh Gods she had made him cry she realized as a lone tear slid down his cheek. She stepped forward ready to hug him and coddle him.

Percy just rolled his eyes. "Don't fall for it. He's doing the fake crying again. I can feel it through the Soul Chain."

Apollo glared at his Soul Chain as Artemis grabbed Luke's arm and hauled him to his feet. "When you can act civilized Apollo we shall talk. Until then. Get out of my house." Artemis threw her brother a disgusted look before dragging Luke upstairs. "Come on we need to get you cleaned up." She told Luke who shot Apollo a smug look as he was fussed over.

As soon as they were out of sight Percy turned on Apollo. "I told you to leave Luke alone." He complained.

"The guy is trying to sleep with my sister. I'm not allowing that." Apollo explained flexing his hands to get the ache out from where Luke's stupid face had made them sore.

Percy rubbed his face looking ready to throttle Apollo. "I've told you to leave Luke alone. Why can't you do that for me?" He asked.

"What is it with you and Luke? Do you have the hots for the guy?" Apollo couldn't help but ask his jealousy flaring.

Percy looked at him like he was insane. "Apollo I'm with you. I love you not Luke. But you need to stop with this jealousy crap. I won't even look at another person if I'm in a relationship. Luke's my friend and he's had a hard life. I don't want to see him hurt because you are jealous."

Of course being Apollo only one part of the little speech stuck out. "You love me?"

"NO!"

"God of Truth here."

Percy facepalmed. "Its way to soon to say that."

The God shook his head smiling. "No it's not. I love you too Percy." Apollo pulled Percy against his chest silently asking permission to kiss the demigod. Percy smiled melding their lips together. Percy moaned as Apollo spun them around to press him against the wall. The God licked Percy's lips asking for entrance which Percy happily gave. The demigod didn't fight Apollo's tongue for dominance as the God stroked his mouth gently. Percy whined into Apollo's mouth as the blonde rolled his hips into Percy's. The God pulled away breathing heavily. "Our place?" He asked and Percy nodded too breathless to speak.

The next thing he knew was that they were in their bedroom with Apollo backing him towards the bed. Percy allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto it not quite sure where this was going but he trusted Apollo enough to lie back and let his dominant take control. He lay there on his back as Apollo examined him. The God smiled. There was no creature as beautiful or as perfect as his Percy. Everything from those green eyes that darkened with lust, to the soft black hair that was all over the place from riding on Blackjack, too the smell of the sea radiating off the demigod. And the best part was that he was all Apollo's. Percy mewed squirming confused that Apollo was just looking at him. The God understood and climbed onto the bed positioning himself so he was hovering over Percy. The demigod showed his usual lack of patience tangling his fingers in Apollo's short blonde hair and forcing the God's head down so he could kiss him. Percy decided at that very moment that their was nothing better than Apollo's mouth on his. Not galloping on Blackjack through the waves. Not the adrenaline rush of battle. Not even kissing _her. _All of the sudden thoughts of her lips on his overwhelmed Percy and the demigod froze. Apollo lifted his head confused as to why Percy was all of the sudden still beneath him. "Percy?" He asked.

The demigod shook his head sitting up he flushed noticing the tent in his jeans, but Apollo was oblivious to his arousal more concerned with the feeling flowing through the Soul Chain. Heartbreak was the main one, then guilt, followed by worry. Apollo nuzzled his neck. "Love what's wrong?"

Percy didn't answer scooting away from Apollo and staring at the wall his face taking on that brooding quality that children of Poseidon were famous for. Totally confused Apollo wrapped his arms around Percy trying to comfort the demigod though he had no idea what was the matter. He didn't think he'd been moving too fast. They had made out before so that couldn't have bothered Percy could it? Or did Percy feel obligated to do more since they had said the big "I love you"?

"Perce just because I said I love you and you sorta said it doesn't mean I expect anything. You are my soulmate its only natural that we fell in love so fast. We are meant to be. That's the purpose of the Soul Chain I think." Apollo started blabbering hoping to distract Percy from whatever was upsetting him. "I think it finds two people who are meant to be but would never get together normally. Like you and me. If it weren't for the Soul Chain I wouldn't have the balls to ask you out because I'd be scared of what your father would do to me." Percy didn't even look up. This was not good. Apollo sat back on the bed and tugged Percy into his lap. The demigod didn't resist but he didn't curl into Apollo's warmth like he normally did. So Apollo just kept talking hoping it would help. "I heard Aphrodite talking about Soul Chains once I think. It made no sense at the time but I sorta get it now. Basically its two souls in this case yours and mine. They should have been one but they got separated somehow. When they find each other they do recognize each other but not really strongly. When I saw you for the first time I instinctively wanted to protect you. To kill any bastard that hurt you. Every part of me was screaming at me to hold you close and guard you with my own life. At first I thought it was just my natural instinct to protect young boys but it was so much stronger than I was use to. It's the Soul Chain. My soul recognizing yours. It didn't kick in fully until I healed you since I had to merge my soul with yours for a split second to heal you but that was all it took for us to become attached." Apollo hesitated thinking. "Maybe attached isn't the right word. More like fitting together. Think of our souls as two puzzle pieces separated for an eternity only to be joined back together. We can be with a million people but none of them will satisfy us like each other."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Percy looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "What if I loved someone other than you?" Percy asked his voice just a whisper.

"Love I would be the world's biggest hypocrite if I had an issue with you being with someone else. I've been with hundreds of people over the years."

Percy snorted. "Remind me to get you tested and then bleach you before I get that close to you."

Apollo stuck his tongue out feeling put out. Here he was trying to be serious and all amazingly boyfriend like and Percy was being an ass. But he wasn't going to give up. He wanted to make Percy feel better about whatever was upsetting him. "Love tell me what's wrong so I can make it better." Apollo urged turning on his puppy dog eyes.

Percy stared at his hands. "I was thinking about how amazing it is to kiss you."

"Well I am an amazing creature..." Apollo shut up at the look from Percy.

"Remember how I told you I've only been with one other girl and we did nothing but kiss?"

The God nodded. Was Percy going to admit to not being a virgin? Because Apollo could live with that.

"I just started thinking about how much of a better kisser you were then her. And then I started thinking about her and I got all depressed and stuff. Stupid huh?"

"The fact that you could possibly think about some chick when you were kissing me? Yeah. But the fact that you are upset thinking about a past relationship no. You loved her I take it?"

Percy shrugged. "I had feelings for her but next to what I feel for you I don't think I loved her."

The God sighed. "She wasn't meant for you Percy. I am."

The demigod looked up at the God. "I know that now." He grinned at the other man. "Are you gonna sit there and let me think about some random chick or are you gonna make me forget her?"

Apollo growled low in his throat and pinned Percy beneath him. The demigod arched into the God deciding to forget everything but Apollo for the time being. And Apollo made that quite easy. His unnaturally warm hands slid under Percy's hoodie, his fingers roaming over Percy's body as they molded their lips together. Percy gasped as Apollo sucked on his lower lip even as his hands traced his body. He moaned trying to rub against Apollo but the God wasn't having any of it. He held Percy's hips down with one hand as he lowered his lips to kiss Percy's neck. He didn't bite like he normally would. Instead he just let Percy feel how gentle he could be. The demigod whined beneath him clearly not liking the slow gentle pace. He wanted Apollo to kiss him until his lungs were screaming for air. Growling Percy flipped them so he was sitting on Apollo's waist staring down at his God. Apollo smirked at him. "Yes, Love?"

Percy lowered his head to nip Apollo's lips loving the feeling of the God beneath him.

"You do realize I'm the dominant in this relationship right?" Apollo asked his voice slightly breathless as Percy rubbed against his groin.

The demigod ran his tongue over Apollo's lips asking for access and Apollo gave it. He considered taking control again but decided to let Percy have his fun. Percy quickly decided that they were wearing too many clothes and he tugged at Apollo's shirt. The God grinned and just vanished his shirt and Percy's. Percy stared at him. "You can vanish our clothes?"

Apollo nodded shifting his hips to rub against Percy a little more. The demigod moaned and Apollo took the chance to flip them back over. Percy didn't complain as Apollo lowered his lips to the demigod's chest peppering the smooth skin with butterfly kisses. Percy yelped as Apollo nipped one of his nipples. He gasped for breath shocked by the bite but deciding that he liked it. Apollo took that as the cue to keep it up. He dug his teeth into Percy's shoulder. Percy moaned bucking into Apollo.

Unknown to the pair Blackjack was doing his best to creep up the stairs. He felt horrible for throwing Percy. At the time it had seen like a smart thing to do at the time. But the more he thought on it the more he realized that he had done the wrong thing. He should have given Percy a chance to overcome his fear. So he was on his way to apologize... until he heard the moans. He froze at the bottom of the stairs before backing away slowly. His apology could wait until the foal making was done he decided as he went back to the spot he slept the night before and began to eat what was left of his hay.

Upstairs Apollo had been kissing and nibbling his way down Percy's body with the demigod withering under him. He knew if he let him Percy would flip them over and tease the hell out of him so Apollo was quite busy keeping him distracted. It was taking all of his self restraint to not rip Percy's pants off and have his way with his sexy demigod. But he knew Percy wasn't ready for more than a make-out session. Percy of course seemed to have other ideas. His hands left Apollo's back and slid to the God's jeans. Apollo gasped as Percy's cool fingers slid into the waistband of his jeans tugging on them. The Soul Chain urging him on.

"Behave Perseus!" Apollo growled.

The demigod moved his hand to Apollo's zipper. "Make me." He challenged.

Apollo rolled off of Percy but before the demigod could protest he scooped him up letting Percy wrap his legs around his waist. "You need a cold shower." Apollo decided only to get a small zap from the Soul Chain. Percy just grinned at him still trying to rub against Apollo's groin. The Soul Chain hummed its approval at Percy's action. Somehow Apollo managed to walk to the bathroom without dropping Percy who was still trying to undo his jeans and without throwing Percy on the floor and having sex with him. Apollo snapped his fingers at the shower which instantly began to pour out cool water which Apollo seriously needed as Percy managed to pop the button on his jeans. The God shivered as Percy tugged the zipper down sending vibrations through his arousal. That was it. He dumped Percy under the stream of water with his jeans and boxers still all on. Percy yelped as the ice cold water hit him but he was soon warm as Apollo climbed in after him so the Soul Chain wouldn't act up. Apollo blinked confused as the water washed over him. Wasn't it just cold? He stared at that the shower head only to hear Percy giggle from the floor.

"You are dating a Son of Poseidon. Changing the temperature of water is easy." Percy informed him. Before Apollo could say anything Percy pinned him against the wall and tugged Apollo's jeans down. The God cursed realizing his plan was completely backfiring. Percy tackled him biting Apollo's lower lip until the God let him in. Apollo decided to say screw it. He kicked his jeans off and shoved Percy against the other wall. The demigod all but purred with pleasure as Apollo's hands dropped to jeans and the God flicked open the button of his jeans easily. Apollo molded his lips to Percy's again one hand cupping the demigod's ass while the other undid his zipper. Percy arched against Apollo's erection loving the friction as it rubbed against his own. Apollo lowered his lips to suck on Percy neck. Percy kept mewing underneath him and Apollo released his hold on Percy's neck his lips popping as the suction was released. He pulled back from Percy who opened his eyes looking confused.

"That's enough Perce. You're too damn sexy for your own good." Apollo tried to ignore the tent in Percy's boxers that was very very distracting. "I don't want to push you. Your father would kill me."

"Screw what my Dad wants. I want you now Apollo." Percy whined trying to pull Apollo's lips back to his own but the God was stronger.

Apollo touched Percy's cheek gently. "No Percy. I'm not doing anything with you until we're both sure you doing it because you love me and want to be with me. Not because you feel obligated or because you're trying to push the memory of that girl out of your head."

Percy blinked. "But I want you Apollo." He tried to snuggle close but Apollo pushed him back thinking. Where was the Soul Chain? Why wasn't it pestering him? And since when was Percy this horny? Normally it was him pushing for more while Percy held back. "Love may I examine your thoughts please? If I think you really want to have sex or whatever then we can but if I find any doubt you are taking your shower and we're going to bed."

Percy considered it for half a second before nodding. Apollo reached out with his mind sending his love and warmth to Percy before he got the read on Percy. He gasped surprised by the pure heat and lust running through Percy. He was even more surprised by how dirty of a mind his little demigod had. But beneath all the lust he could sense the uncertainty and the shyness that he knew. He was about to pull away when he felt a strand of guilt in Percy's mind and curiosity got the better of him. He dug a little deeper and growled with anger. He saw a redheaded girl sitting beside Percy in a car. Percy looked a few years younger than one who had his lips pressed against the girls lips. Was that Percy's girlfriend? Apollo poked around a little more and this time he saw a blonde girl with gray eyes lying on top of Percy in a stable her lips moving with his. That chick had nothing on him Apollo decided. Then the memory changed. Percy just a kid standing in front of a man that Apollo realized was himself. So he did know Percy in the future. A black haired girl Thalia he thought was on one side of Percy and on the other was a little kid he recognized as Nico. He didn't hear what was said but he could feel what Percy had felt at the time. Jealousy, confusion, loneliness. He watched himself talk and joke with all the kids except for the little black haired green eyed demigod he loved. He felt the pain Percy felt as he was ignored. The confusion as to why the God didn't seem interested in him. But even then he could feel Percy sense of safety being in his presence. As the memory continued Apollo decided he was going to kick his future self's ass in. Percy was all but dying for some sort of love and affection that much he could tell by the obvious jealousy radiating from Percy whenever his future self had so much as smiled at one of the other kids. How had he just ignored Percy like that? How had the Soul Chain allowed it? Confused and disgusted with himself Apollo pulled away from Percy's mind only to pull the demigod into a bone crushing hug. Percy responded clinging to Apollo.

"That was our first meeting." He whispered.

Only then did Apollo realize that Percy had purposely put that memory in front of Apollo so he wouldn't sniff around the memories of the girl. Good idea except it had Apollo upset now.

"I love you Perceus." Apollo whispered kissing Percy's thick black hair. "I'm so sorry if my future self didn't realize how perfect you are and was a total dick."

Percy looked up confused. "You were never a dick to me. A little annoying but never nasty. Other then my Dad you were the only God I actually trusted. You went out of your way to help me. You protected me and did what you could."

"But I ignored you."

Percy sighed kissing his boyfriend softly. "You have no idea how even the stupidest little thing you did back then meant to me. Meeting you was probably one of my happier memories of being with Gods and Goddesses."

Why did Apollo get the feeling that he was going to be killing half his family? He kissed Percy's forehead. "I love you."

"Thanks." Percy whispered. "Can we go back to what we were doing? I was enjoying that."

Apollo shook his head soaking wet blonde hair spraying Percy with water. "Nope. I saw the doubt in your mind. Not to mention that the Soul Chain is pestering you instead of me right now."

Percy whined nuzzling Apollo's neck. "But I want you."

The God bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He would not give in. He would not give in. He moaned as Percy's teeth scraped against the sensitive skin right beneath his jaw. The one time he decided to behave and his boyfriend was making it impossible. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Percy yelped covering his eyes as Apollo began to glow and the next thing he knew he had a wolf sitting in the middle of the shower. Percy glared at Apollo who licked his face. "Great turn into an animal so I can't have sex with you."

The God barked tail wagging clearly pleased with his brilliance. Percy flicked the mutt's muzzle pouting at the wolf. He wrinkled his nose. "You smell like wet dog." He informed Apollo.

The wolf snorted pawing at Percy's leg. The demigod sighed wrapping his arms around Apollo's neck burying his face in the thick fur. "I love you." Percy whispered rolling the sentence around in his mouth as if testing it. Apollo nuzzled his face trying to convey his love back. Percy pulled back smiling. "I am not sleeping in the same bed as you if you smell like wet dog. You are getting a bath."

Apollo's ears flattened against his skull tail tucking between his legs. He hated baths as a wolf. The canine instinct refused to allow him to enjoy them. Percy laughed at his expression. "You are adorable as a wolf."

The God huffed in annoyance as Percy finished squirming out of his jeans before snagging a bottle of shampoo and rubbed a good amount into Apollo's thick coat. The wolf whimpered as Percy got shampoo into his eyes. Why did he get the feeling this was Percy getting revenge?

When the pair emerged from the shower Apollo was soaking wet and smelling like cotton candy and he was not happy about it. Why couldn't Percy have chosen a manly smelling shampoo? He shook to rid his coat of the water but it didn't do much. So he stood there dripping water all over the tile floor as Percy brushed his teeth already completely dry being a Son of Poseidon and all. He whined hoping Percy would at least throw him a towel but the demigod ignored him as he walked into the other room to steal clothes out of Apollo's closet. Only after he was dressed in a pair of black pajama bottoms did he seem to notice the wolf that was leaning against his leg.

"Why do you still have paws and fur?" He asked.

Apollo could only paw at his leg and try to convey with his eyes. It took Percy a minute to get it. "You already changed into a dolphin today so does that mean you're too tired to change back into a human?"

The wolf nodded its beautiful head whining.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Great. Now I don't have a boyfriend to snuggle with." He sighed rubbing his face before cursing. "Shit. I totally forgot about looking for Blackjack. Why did you distract me?" Percy asked.

Apollo did his best wolfy innocent look which Percy didn't seem to buy as he made his way downstairs pulling on a long sleeved red t-shirt as he did. "Come on Scooby lets see if you can sniff the horse out."

Apollo sat on Percy's foot looking at the demigod as if he was seriously questioning his sanity. Percy nudged him. "Search boy! Go on sniff. Find Blackjack. I'll give you a Scooby snack."

Was it wrong that Apollo's stomach growled? He was pretty sure that was not a normal response to dog food but hey he was hungry and how hard could it be to find a horse? Especially a big black one with wings. He trotted down the stairs careful to keep his tail brushing against Percy's leg. Nose to the ground he began to sniff and quickly picked up what he thought was the smell of horse. He walked forward sneezing every few steps as dust and bits of carpet flew into his nose. He needed to hire a maid apparently because there was no way in Hades he was vacuuming his own carpet. He shivered at the memory of a possessed appliance chasing him around Olympus. How a vacuum cleaner became possessed was beyond him but that one had red eyes and all. It had tried to suck him up he was sure of it. Wait had that been the same week Hephaestus had found out Apollo was the one sleeping with his daughter? Perhaps the vacuum hadn't eaten a demon then... Oh he was going to shoot his brother next time he saw him. Here he was one of the strongest Olympians living his life in fear of a Dirt Devil. Stupid idiot God of Fire and Blacksmiths. Absently he wondered if Hep was also the reason his laundry basket had gone flying through the air and gotten stuck on his head. That was scary.

Apollo was so caught up in his thoughts of evil cleaning equipment he didn't realize that the smell of horse was getting very strong until his nose bumped into said horse. Looking up Apollo stared into Blackjack's dark eyes as the horse nosed him affectionately. He barked tail wagging a mile a minute as Percy tackle hugged the pegasus.

"I'm so sorry boy." He whispered against the sleek neck burying his face in Blackjack's mane.

"_It's okay. I shouldn't have forced you into the water."_

"No. I was an ass. You were only trying to help. I just felt like an idiot being scared of my own domain and I took it out on you."

"_Hey I get it. Your mind is all funny because of the whole thing with Sun Dude. Not to mention the shape you've been in. Two years of constant fighting, being kidnapped, having to live with wolves, being hit on by Amazons, the whole thing with the slutty owl. I don't blame you for being on edge."_

"You forgive me for being so horrible to you?"

"_You're my human and I'll always forgive you._" Blackjack murmured the affection clear in his voice as he nosed Percy's face.

Percy kissed the velvety soft muzzle. "Thank you Blackjack. You and Nico are the only two people that have my back aren't you?"

His boyfriend sitting on the floor barked annoyed but Percy ignored him. "I don't want another horse I swear Blackjack. I was totally stupid to even think of saying those words. You're my best friend and I love you."

Oh so the horse got told he was loved but Apollo had to practically beg for Percy to say it to him. Stupid idiot mule. The God flopped down across Percy's feet sulking.

"_I love you too Boss."_

Percy hugged his horse even tighter to the point his feet weren't even touching the floor.

"_Boss if you really love me you would let go. I can't breathe."_ The horse gasped in relief as Percy dropped to the floor. Percy glanced down seeing Apollo sulking and knelt next to him hugging the still wet wolf. Apollo felt his fur dry as Percy kissed his muzzle.

"I love you too you overgrown furball. Blackjack has been my best friend and only companion for over a year now so he is always going to mean the world to me but in a totally different way than you. You are my soulmate he's my companion, confidant, friend, and brother with hooves."

Apollo licked his face trying to convey his love in that simple gesture and Percy seemed to understand since he tightened his hold on his neck.

"_And technically I'm your nephew. My sire is Pegasus who's your half-brother._" Blackjack added helpfully.

Percy glared at him. "Please don't remind me my Dad slept with Medusa. I can't even count how many times her or her sisters have tried to kill me."

Apollo gulped. Why was he getting the feeling he was not going to like reading these books? Percy leaned against the wolf's broad shoulder for a few minutes scratching Apollo's ears with one hand and stroking Blackjack's muzzle with the other. He yawned. "How about we eat then go to bed guys?"

The God barked happily and after a quick snack Percy climbed under the covers Apollo curling up beside him oblivious to his older brother's battle for survival.

**Back to Hades with the dead guy.**

Hades paced around Poseidon's living room his eyes never leaving Theseus's motionless body as Poseidon fussed over his son. It had been nearly two hours since Poseidon had given the demigod some kind of sea green concoction that should have replenished his strength in ten minutes yet Theseus hadn't improved at all. He just laid there appearing dead except for the slight rise and fall of his chest and the dull hold his soul had on Hades. Though the God had yet to mention it to his brother who was kneeling beside his son he was pretty sure the accidental soul gluing was the only reason Theseus's soul hadn't dissolved.

"This makes no sense." Poseidon cried for the hundredth time. "He should be better. Pegasus said he didn't create that much water from his own body. I've seen him double the amount he made then and only fall unconscious for an hour and that's without me healing him. Why would he even summon water to protect you in the first place? Pegasus wouldn't have killed you."

"None of this makes sense." Hades agreed.

"I should get Apollo." Poseidon moved toward the door but Hades stopped him.

"Apollo has no experience with a demigod that's overused his power. Nor could he help. Theseus needs to sleep it off." Hades soothed but in all honestly he wasn't letting a healer near Theseus until he figure out how to unstick his soul. No one was discovering this little mishap.

"Then what do I do Hades? I can't just sit here and watch my child die...again." Poseidon for the first time in centuries looked to his elder brother for help.

"Relax brother. It's Theseus. He's like a cockroach. You can't get rid of him if you tried."

Poseidon's eyes flashed with anger. "Do not compare my little boy to an insect."

"Fine he's like a rat infestation."

Poseidon summoned his Trident and Hades quickly raised his hands in surrender knowing that his loving little brother would have no problem blasting him into next week when one of his little sea spawn were involved. Gotta love Poseidon when he was in Daddy mode. The whole world had to be on its best manners around his precious little babies or face the wrath of the sea.

Hades turned around and blinked staring at the couch. "Uh Poseidon aren't we missing something?"

Poseidon followed his brother's gaze to the empty couch. "Where's my son?" Poseidon asked.

"That's what I was going to ask." Hades stated calmly before leaning against the wall as he watched Poseidon tearing the room apart looking for his son. For some reason he doubted that Theseus was under the rug but he didn't feel like pointing it out to his brother.

The Sea God lifted his head and glared at his brother. "You lost my son." He snarled.

"I'm sorry I could have sworn you were in the room with him too. Therefore you lost him. See he isn't my kid. So he isn't my responsibility. He's yours. So you're to blame for the missing brat." He ducked his head to avoid the beam of energy from the Trident shot at him.

"Who's missing?" Theseus asked walking out of the kitchen with a donut in his hand. "Can I eat their donut?"

The two brothers exchanged incredulous looks.

"How is he moving? His soul was dissolving a minute ago." Hades whined. "Why do the Fates hate me so much?"

Poseidon was too busy crushing his son to his chest planting kisses in the curly black hair. Theseus squirmed trying to get away from his father. Then Hades words registered with the God and he turned on his brother who was really considering using whatever soul glue he'd gotten stuck to on his lips.

"What do you mean his soul was dissolving?" He growled arms tightening protectively around his son.

"Dissolving, crumbling, going bye bye. As in my life would finally be peaceful." Hades explained.

"Why do I need my soul? Isn't it like your tonsils? Or your brain? Just there to take up space? Or is that your conscious? I dunno I got rid of all those things years ago." Theseus took a bite out of his donut.

Poseidon promptly released his kid and walked to the nearest wall only to start slamming his head into it. So Hades decided to ask the all important question. "How are you walking and talking? You were nearly dead a minute ago."

"I was hungry." To prove his point he shoved half the donut in his mouth.

The God of the Underworld resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the disgusting sight. "So you were practically comatose with your father crying over your body but you wake up for food."

"Well not any food. I wouldn't wake up for broccoli or brussels sprouts. But candy, pie, donuts... you know the stuff that should be the only food allowed. That I wake up for."

Hades stalked over to the wall to join his brother hitting his head. Theseus watched them curiously. "You know you guys should probably stop doing that. I don't think you guys have the brain cells to spare unlike me.

The two Gods proceed to hit their heads harder.

.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians guys. Because honestly do you think my precious Luke would have died and that bitch Annabeth would have gone near Percy if I had written it? It would be Apollo/Luke/Percy if I wrote it and none of that dumb Perceabeth.  
**_

Artemis was sprawled on her back staring at the ceiling trying to organize her thoughts. Which was sorta like trying untangle a hundred King Cobras all of which wanted to bite your hand off. She sighed rolling onto her side to stare out the window at her domain. The night sky was perfectly clear allowing her to see the stars and the full moon. Her eyes flickered through the constellations and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She got off the bed and walked to the window throwing it open so she could gaze upon the stars. Her eyes found the constellation she herself had made. Orion. Her heart clenched as she remembered holding him in her arms as the life left him.

"I miss you so much Orion." She whispered staring at his constellation. "We need you. I need you. You have a little brother. Percy. Who fell in love with Apollo of all people. You'd probably disown him wouldn't you? And your father has finally gone crazy. He's decided to try and overthrow my father. You remember the last time he tried that? Zeus nearly killed him and Apollo. I lost my brother for ten years because of that stupid uprising. You were my rock when I lost Apollo. I cried on you shoulder and poured my heart out to you. I loved you so much. I still do. I've never even dreamed of being unfaithful to you. Until now. His name is Luke. He's a demigod like you. A Son of Hermes though.

He's nothing like you. He's a troublemaker. He's always smiling. And unlike you he seems to know what to do with a girl." She smiled through her tears. "You were to scared to kiss me. Remember?" Artemis sniffed wiping a few tears from her cheeks. "He's kissed me a few times now. And its the most amazing thing." She blushed remembering the feel of Luke's lips on hers. She managed a smile. "I don't think you want to sit here and talk about what I'm doing with another man. But I need to let you know. Whatever feelings I have for Luke don't take away from the ones I have for you. You are the love of my life Orion. And I could throw my brother into Tartarus for tricking me into killing you. I could have walked into Tartarus for killing you. I will never forgive myself for killing you. And I will never fully trust Apollo again for it. I never in a million years would have thought he would chase you into the sea and then tell me you were some random guy that raped one of my Hunters. I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for it. I knew he hated you but to trick me into shooting you? I didn't think he'd sink that low." She sighed. "I'm avoiding the subject. I wanted to let you know that I will always love you but that I'm considering moving on with Luke. It's only two days so I'd have to be insane to think we have more than a physical attraction for each other. I love you Orion but I think I need to move on. I've been mourning you for two thousand years, and Luke's the first person I've come across that makes me feel even a fraction of what I felt for you. Will I ever care for him as much as I did you? No. No one can ever replace you, Orion." She froze as there was a knock on her door.

"Artemis? Is that you I hear talking or do we have a ghost?" Luke's voice was muffled by the door but she could hear the concern.

"I was just talking to myself Luke. Go back to bed."

Without waiting for an invitation Luke flung the door open and walked in. He flashed her a grin. "Aww I was hoping you were naked." Then he noticed the tears on her cheeks and before Artemis could respond he was across the room and pulling her into his arms. It only took a moment before she was burying her face in his shoulder inhaling Luke's warm scent.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly stroking her hair.

"Just thinking of an old friend and it upset me. I'm fine now." She pulled back slightly only to have Luke cup her cheek with his hand. He smiled at her slightly wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded leaning her head into his hand. "Yes."

He nodded and made as if to move, but Artemis grabbed his arm. "Stay for a bit. I want to to talk to you."

"Sure." He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the window, so they could sit together on the bed her head resting on his shoulder.

"How's your nose?" She asked after a moment of just listening to Luke's soft breathing.

"A little sore if you prod it but other then that its fine. Apollo needs to learn to throw a punch. Annabeth hit harder when she was seven." Luke gave her a lopsided grin as she laughed.

"You can't blame Apollo for not being a good fighter. He always hides behind Poseidon when it comes to a fight. He never was one for violence except when it comes to men around me. Honestly you'd think I couldn't take care of myself the way that idiot acts." She turned her head to look at him and noticed a scar on his neck. She blinked examining it closely. It was faded like it had occurred when Luke was very young but very long going nearly across Luke's neck. You didn't notice it unless you were right beside his skin. It almost looked as if... no it couldn't be. No monster would do that. That wasn't a monster's style.

Gently Artemis touched the scar causing Luke to jump. "What happened here?"

Luke shifted away from her his face souring. "Nothing."

She cocked her head to the side curious as to Luke's sudden mood change as he went from cuddling with her to sitting as far away from her on the bed as possible. "You can tell me Luke."

He glared at her blue eyes flashing with anger. "I said it was nothing. Just leave it be Artemis."

The venom in his tone surprised her and she pulled back slightly hurt. But it also increased her worry over the exact cause of the scar. Artemis watched as Luke put his head in his hands his blonde hair tumbling down to obscure his eyes. Carefully she scooted closer to Luke and laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up at her.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I was just curious. You don't have to tell me. But I'm here to listen if you want."

Luke lifted his head slightly to give her a small smile. "Thanks. It's not something I want to think about much less talk to someone about."

Suddenly feeling brave Artemis lifted up her shirt causing Luke's eyes to nearly bug out of his head. Before he could get the wrong idea she turned so her back was facing him. Her shirt was only lifted enough so her lower back was visible but it was enough. She heard Luke's sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" He asked staring at the long jagged scars that covered her back. She shivered as his warm fingers traced over them.

"Hera." Artemis explained her voice becoming emotionless. "It was during the time Apollo was banished for killing the Python. I was only about four at the time and I was running through Olympus and I ran into Hera. I'd only just joined the Olympians so this was my first time meeting my loving step-mother. She realized who I was right off the bat. Back then I was proud to be Zeus's daughter, and I would boast to anyone who I met about it. I didn't know he banished my brother for trying to protect me and mother. I just thought Apollo was off causing trouble somewhere else. Hera hated me because I shouldn't have been born. She did everything she possibly could to prevent Apollo and I from being born. Yet because of a pack of wolves, Uncle Poseidon and a little help from Ares being his lazy ass self. , we were. She decided I needed to be punished for running into the Queen of Olympus. She didn't see me as the Princess of Olympus, because I was just a bastard child like my brother should be the Prince of Olympus and he isn't. We are Zeus's most powerful children. Anyways she decided to beat me to the point if I hadn't been the child of a God and a Titan I would have surely died. Zeus found me and I tried to tell him what happened, but he told me to stop crying that I needed to be tough if I thought I would ever be worthy of being called his daughter. So I cared for my wounds in private and when they healed I went to Zeus again. I asked him to give me my band of Hunters, my bow and quiver so I could be like my Twin, and let me roam the Earth. I didn't want to stay on Olympus with Hera. And I was scared what Apollo would do if he ever found out. I also asked Zeus to allow me to remain a virgin and not marry me off like he did Aphrodite. I thought no man could love me with scars like that on my back. Not until I met Orion and I confided in him about them did I think that some men aren't as shallow as my siblings and father and would love me despite them." She turned her head to look at Luke. "I was going to marry him, but I kept putting it off because I was scared he'd stop loving me when he saw them. He died before our wedding day so he never saw them. You're the only person who's ever seen them." She admitted blushing softly. Luke took her by surprise as he lowered his head and gently kissed each and everyone of the nearly dozen scars that ran up and down her back.

"Your beautiful Artemis. Don't ever doubt that. Your incredibly brave and strong. Hera is bitch who I'm going to tear apart with my bare hands."

"No!" Artemis spun around to grab Luke's chin. "You are not to tell anyone Luke. I forbid it."

"But Artemis you need..."

"I said no Luke. The scars are my problem. I could go cry to my brother to make them go away but I won't. They are a part of me. What Hera did helped to shape me into who I am. So just don't Luke. You better than anyone else should understand. "

He shut his mouth though she could tell he wanted to argue. She thought he was going to storm off, but Luke seemed to have a knack for taking her by surprise. He placed a hand on either one of her shoulders and pushed her back gently. She yelped in surprise as he climbed over her, so he was hovering over her body his bright blue eyes staring into hers. She shivered as his body pressed against hers as Luke allowed her to feel a little of his weight.

"Let me prove to you that I think your beautiful." Luke whispered his warm breath blowing into her face. She could smell the mint of his toothpaste on his breath. She flushed as Luke lowered his head to kiss her neck gently. But he quickly removed his lips to study her face. He would never push her into something she wasn't ready for. Artemis was bright red and Luke could all but feel the shyness radiating off of her.

"Do you want to have some fun my beautiful Goddess?" Luke asked his voice deeper than usual.

Slowly Artemis nodded. "Stop if I say to?"

"Of course baby."

She didn't get a chance to reply when Luke lowered his head to snag her lips. Like their other kisses Artemis was content to allow Luke to lead. But this time Luke licked her bottom lip silently asking for entrance and after an instant of thought Artemis gave it. Luke's tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned instinctively rolling her hips up into his as he stroked her mouth. Her arms came up so one rested on the small of Luke's back and the other tangled with his short blonde hair. After a few moments he pulled away smirking slightly when he realized he wasn't the only one out of breath. Luke rolled to the side and off of her causing Artemis to whine in protest. But Luke only smiled throwing an arm over her waist.

"Why did you stop?" She asked propping herself up on one arm.

Luke flashed her a smile. "Maybe I'm tired of taking control."

Artemis flushed. "I don't know what to do."

"It's easy baby. Just follow your instincts."

Slowly Artemis closed the distance between their faces brushing her lips against Luke's. Hesitantly she began to kiss him and Luke responded enthusiastically. Confidence growing Artemis snagged Luke's lower lip between her teeth and sucked on it lightly. Luke moaned into her mouth his arm going around her waist to crush her against his muscular chest. Pleased with herself Artemis nipped his lip lightly and if Luke's groan was anything to go by he liked it. She grinned as she pulled back. "Was that okay?"

Luke brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You pick up on these things seriously fast. But yeah that was amazing."

Artemis laid her head on Luke's chest surprised by how comfortable he was. Luke wrapped his arm around her waist the other stroking her hair.

"What are we doing Artemis?" He asked after a few minutes of cuddling.

She turned her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we doing acting like this Artemis? Your a Maiden Goddess. I shouldn't even be touching you." Luke whispered

"You're showing me what its like to be with a man." Artemis brushed her fingers over his lips. "And just because I'm a Maiden Goddess doesn't mean I can't enjoy a man's company. I just can't have sex with him."

Luke sighed looking at the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm pretty sure I'm the first man ever to actually say this but...Artemis I'm not some kind of toy for you to experiment with until you get bored. You can't just use me for sex. I'm not that kind of guy. I don't screw around with a girl unless I love her and she loves me back. I know I'm an insult to men for saying that but yeah. I want a relationship not just sex."

Artemis turned to stare at him. He glanced at her. "What? Do you think I'm insane?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm amazed in fact. Men can have relationships that aren't all about sex?" She considered it. "Apollo, Father, any of the Olympians they do all their thinking with their downstairs brain."

Luke leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You do realize all of us aren't pigs right? I don't even think Apollo should be included on that list. Yeah, he thinks about sex constantly, but I think he really loves Percy at least."

"Yes, when it comes to Percy my brother isn't a man-whore. He truly loves Percy. It leaks into my mind every time I near the pair of them. Honestly if I keep getting Apollo's feeling I'm going to pounce on Percy myself."

Luke laughed softly his breath hot on the back of her neck. After a moment he nuzzled her neck. "Let's stop talking about your brother. Now what is going on with us? Because if you don't tell me I'm going back to my floor."

"I honestly don't know Luke. I don't even really get how relationships work. With Orion he just went to my father and said that he wanted to marry me and Zeus gave him my dowry. Then my brother killed him. I have a feeling that relationships are a little different now."

"Just a little." Luke fell quiet his fingers still running through her hair.

"Luke just because I've not stated that I want a relationship doesn't mean I don't. I won't go near you unless I was attracted to you. If you had kissed me without me being interested I would have let Apollo loose on you."

"No. You only shot me."

"That was an accident."

Luke snorted. "Yeah. Is that what you said to Orion?"

Artemis jerked away from him hurt clear in her eyes. She glared down at Luke who looked like he'd been locked in a cage with a starving T-Rex. Yeah, he had the odd feeling he was going to get another arrow shoved in him. And from the look on Artemis's face that was where her mind was going too.

It was Nico that saved him. The little boy who had been put to bed in Artemis's spare room started screaming his head off. Luke and Artemis flew off the bed and into the room where Nico was thrashing in bed the sheets tangled around him, his body soaked with sweat. Artemis managed to reach him first and she tried to pick the demigod up, but he was thrashing too much for her to get a hold on him. Luke managed to grab Nico's arm and signaled for Artemis to do the same. Between the two of them they managed to hold Nico down, so he wouldn't do any harm to himself.

"Nico sweetie wake up. Your safe. It's okay. Come on Nico wake up." Artemis called struggling to avoid being hit in the face by flailing arms.

"Nico wake the hell up before you hurt yourself!" Luke shouted.

The little demigod jerked away gasping for breath his eyes wide with fear. He whimpered when he saw Artemis, and he flung himself into her arms burying his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms tight around him rocking him back and forth.

"It's okay sweetie. Luke and I are right here. We won't let anything happen to you. It was just a bad dream."

"Yeah, kiddo. You're safe." Luke soothed rubbing Nico's back.

The demigod didn't say anything just clung to Artemis. She hushed him. "It's okay Nico. Nothing is going to get you. I'm right here sweetie."

Slowly Nico sobs turned to hiccups, and Luke grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand and handed one to Nico, so the demigod could blow his nose.

Artemis kissed his forehead. "You okay sweetie?" She asked after Nico was settled down.

Nico nodded. He looked at Artemis's oversized T-shirt which was wet with tears."I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay Nico. I can change. But that was a pretty bad nightmare. You want to talk about it?"

He quickly shook his head releasing his grip on Artemis he scrambled into Luke's lap. Instinctively knowing that Luke wouldn't pressure him for details about his nightmare like Artemis looked like she was planning on doing.

"Nico I can't make whatever is scaring you go away if I don't know."

"Leave him be Artemis. If Nico wants he can tell us." Luke ruffled Nico's hair affectionately. "Right kiddo?"

Artemis sighed as Nico nodded cuddling into Luke. "Fine then." She rolled her eyes at the smug look Luke shot her. "Nico want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

The demigod nodded eagerly before hesitating. "Can Luke stay too?" He asked looking up at the Son of Hermes.

Artemis hesitated eying the male that she was still pissed at.

"Uh... Nico I don't think Artemis will want me crashing in her bed."

"Why not?" Nico asked his voice innocent. "Jason sleeps in Piper's bed all the time. And Frank stays in Hazel's room."

Luke didn't recognize any of the names but he figured they were couples. "I bet Jason and Piper and Frank and Hazel are boyfriend and girlfriend. Right?"

Nico nodded making a face. "Jason and Piper are always kissing and saying "I love you" and being all gushy. Hazel and Frank aren't like that. Leo gets mad if they act all gushy."

Luke resisted the urge to laugh. Nico looked and sounded so young and innocent when he was talking about love. He got the distinct impression Nico had never seen a normal romantic relationship. With Hades for a father he wasn't surprised. He doubted him and Persephone were making lovey dovey faces at each other and kissing.

"Yeah. Couples sleep together. Artemis and I aren't a couple." He shot Artemis a suggestive look. She ducked her head blushing remembering their earlier conversation. If she wanted to continue their agreement she'd have to give Luke some proof she wanted to be with him. She considered for a moment as Nico sulked in Luke's arms looking like he wanted to argue but something was keeping him quiet.

Artemis decided that if she wanted anymore of that amazing kissing she had to prove to Luke that she wanted to trust him. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Luke can stay in my room, if he sleeps on the floor. You can stay in my bed Nico."

Nico considered it before nodding wrapping his arms around Luke's neck.

"Thanks." Nico mumbled already falling asleep as Luke carried him to Artemis's room. The Goddess felt her heart melt at the sight of Luke his hair tousled from their earlier kissing with his gentle blue eyes. Nico was held against his chest the boy's arms wrapped around his neck eyes closed and shaggy brown hair obscuring part of his face as his head rested on Luke's shoulder.

Luke raised and eyebrow noticing her gaze. "What?"

She smiled at him. "You look cute with a kid in your arms."

He gave her the mischievous grin of his. "Play your cards right and it will be your baby I'm lugging around."

"If that is an attempt at flirting I'm not impressed." Artemis rolled her eyes at the offended look on Luke's face. He shifted Nico who was dozing in his arms, as Artemis turned back the covers on the bed so he could settle the little boy down. He stepped back watching as Artemis fussed over Nico making sure their was a pillow under his head and the blankets were tucked snugly around him. She turned to see Luke watching her something in his eyes. Was that longing? She stepped closer to Luke. He looked down at her giving her a small smile. She flushed seeing the eyes darken as he looked at her. Why couldn't he make this easy for her?

"Nico seems to trust you and you seem to be better at handling him when he gets scared. So if you want you can sleep in the bed."

Luke tilted his head to the side as he studied her face trying to decide if she was asking for herself or for Nico. From the fact she wasn't trying to snuggle against him he guessed Nico. So he nodded and climbed into the bed beside the little demigod who instantly curled into the source of warmth. Artemis blinked confused as to why Luke was being distant all of a sudden but decided she was too tired to deal with it tonight. Sighing she disappeared into the bathroom to change into a shirt that wasn't damp with Nico's tears. By the time she had emerged Luke's breathing was slow and even with sleep. She climbed in on the other side of Nico curling into a ball, as she watched Nico and Luke's steady breathing. She wondered about the scar on Luke's neck. It had been made by a knife that much she was sure about. And not by a monster. If a monster had tried to kill Luke he'd be okay with talking about it right? So it must have been created by someone he loved.

Wondering who could have tried to kill the sweet young demigod Artemis drifted off to sleep, but before she did Luke slung an arm over her and Nico pulling them both close to his warmth. Artemis smiled as sleep overtook her.

***Please imagine the hottness that is Luke as you switch POVS***

Poseidon rolled over in his bed worry for his boys keeping him from sleep. Theseus had just nearly given him a heart attack. Honestly you would think dying once would have knocked some sense into the kid. But no his son nearly died protecting Hades of all people. Did his son somehow forget that Hades was a God? And therefore immortal? Even if Pegasus could have killed Hades, why did Theseus have to stop it? It wasn't that Poseidon didn't love his brother. He did. But his children would always come before his family. Triton, Theseus, Percy, and Apollo. He'd die for them and sacrifice everything and everyone for them. But at least it looked like Theseus would be okay. He didn't have a clue what had changed, but his son was up and about causing his usual amount of trouble. Last he heard Theseus was off to get some picture developed muttering something about which places developed porn. Poseidon had learned long ago not to question things Theseus got up to. He valued his sanity too much.

His eldest son was a totally different worry. Triton was perfectly healthy and not doing anything stupid and life threatening, but he worried Poseidon all the same. Triton was so withdrawn from the world. Deep, deep down Poseidon thought that the young God loved him and his brothers but it was so hard to be sure. The occasional bit of defense he offered his siblings was all Poseidon had to go on. Absently Poseidon wondered if perhaps the reason Triton was so odd compared to his other two sons is because he hadn't ever dropped him. He'd lost count of how many times Thes had fallen as a baby. The kid would never sit still from the moment he was born. Not to mention the biting and the kicking he'd do while you were trying to wrangle him. So really it wasn't his fault. As for Percy? Well the kid had been slippery when he was born. The look on the nurse's face as he dropped his newborn son was priceless though. He mused over that for a bit. His most outgoing son he'd dropped plenty, his most normal one only once, and the weird one never. Perhaps parents should be advised to drop their kids every once in awhile. If his boys were anything to go off of it was healthy. He frowned. This really made him look like a bad father... Ehh... he was better than Zeus. Not that it took much but still. He was pretty sure Apollo would kill for the knowledge his father had cared enough to drop him. Either way he made a mental note to pick Triton up and drop him on his head the next time he saw him. He was sure that would go over like a lead ball.

Percy was going to be a problem child he could already tell. The boy was a sweetheart and already turning into a Daddy's boy which Poseidon couldn't be happier about, but the kid didn't seem to have any regard for his own safety. Something he blamed Sally and the pig for. Had they not made his little boy realize how precious he was? He thanked the Fates that at least he knew Percy had a bodyguard for life in Apollo. He was still pissed at the Soul Chain for forcing his son into a relationship with the other God, but he thanked his lucky stars it had been Apollo. If his son had been Soul Chained to Hades per say Poseidon would stab himself with his own Trident. He loved his nephew to death and now Percy had at least found someone to love him and protect him. And Apollo had someone who would remain faithful to him and not judge. But he still wasn't happy they had no choice. If they had fallen in love all by themselves he would have been happy. But being forced together worried him. What if the Soul Chain broke and they realized they weren't meant to be together and broke each others hearts? Who did he defend in that case? Percy or Apollo? His biological son or his adoptive son?

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the soft knock on his door until it swung open. He raised his head curious thinking it was one of his son's and nearly choked on his tongue when he saw who it was. Athena.

"I thought you were drooling in a corner?" He asked letting his head fall back on his pillow.

"I healed." She stepped closer to the bed looking unsure.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you want?"

She rubbed her arm looking like she didn't know quite what to do. "I came to apologize. I shouldn't have been so cruel about your son. I see that you care for him, and he seems like he may be a decent child."

Poseidon resembled a fish as his mouth hung open. Athena's lips twitched in a smile. "You look like a goldfish." She informed him.

He sat up snapping his jaw shut and patted the bed beside him. "Sit." He instructed noting that like always he was sleeping in just a pair of boxers and no shirt. Athena seemed to notice at the exact same time as he did since she flushed. Poseidon felt slightly smug. He was one of the best built of the Gods and he liked that it was getting noticed. "Are you going to insult my children or myself again?"

She hesitated before shaking her head. "I realized how easily it could be my own daughter we were reading about. And I thought of how it would feel knowing she'd been abused and had no one helping her and knowing I couldn't do anything to protect her. I can at least guide her and make sure she's somewhat safe. And she knows I'm her mother so she's not uninformed like your son."

Poseidon blinked surprised. "That is very... smart of you Athena. Perhaps there is a reason we made you the Goddess of Wisdom."

She elbowed him lightly and Poseidon was surprised at how calm Athena was being. This was not at all like her. He watched her curious as to what had changed. Though the bit about her daughter sounded true. Athena did love her children when she was in her Greek form. When she went Roman? Poseidon pitied her kids. Granted he wasn't the greatest parent when he went Roman either. Neptune was far more nasty than Poseidon.

"Talk to Percy. I think you upset him more then me. If he forgives you I will." Poseidon closed his eyes thinking the conversation was done, and he could get some sleep but he didn't feel her weight leave the bed. He opened his eyes again to find her watching him. "What?"

She leaned forward so her face was inches from his and he squirmed under her intense gaze, as she studied him like he was a lab rat. "I always wondered what you looked like naked. I only caught a glimpse when I walked in on you and Medusa in my temple. And I can only get an idea from Triton."

So the boys were right. Triton was sleeping with Athena. He really wasn't too surprised. Triton probably did it to piss him off. Before he could say anything Athena had mashed her lips with his. Poseidon didn't respond for a second before he decided what the hell. He was a Greek God. They broke apart for a split second, so he could yank her shirt over her head before molding their lips together again. He ran his hand over her half naked body feeling her moan into his mouth as he ground against her. Growling with pleasure he flipped her over and she dropped her hands to his boxers trying to tug them off without breaking contact with his mouth. With some struggling they managed to get their clothes off when Athena disappeared from under him. Poseidon blinked only to be staring at the ceiling. His mouth was dry and he had sleep in his eyes. It took only a second to realize he'd been dreaming. At the thought of who he had been dreaming about Poseidon left the bed and bolted for the bathroom barely reaching the toilet in time to heave his guts out. He didn't know how long he remained at the toilet puking but after awhile he heard a very distinct pair of voices. Two voices he knew very well.

"Why did you add the part about her being with me?"

"Because until you swear on the Styx you haven't. I'm gonna think you've been screwing the bint."

"Give me the stupid Helm. I want to try."

"Give it back. I'm the one who stole it."

"You can't even use it right. He woke up."

"Do you want to try and create nightmares with this thing? It's a pain in the ass."

Poseidon decided he was going to strangle his two eldest sons. That was after he stopped puking, as he heaved up the Ambrosia that he'd eaten back around the time Apollo was born. He started to wonder if the Fates had decided to curse him with evil children.

The door swung open and Poseidon winced scared it would be Athena but it was only Hades shoving his sons in the bathroom both held by the back of their T-shirts. Theseus had Hades's Helm of Darkness in his hands. And unsurprisingly neither looked sorry. In fact Triton looked proud of himself. Theseus was smirking.

"They had my Helm." Hades growled not caring at all that his younger brother was lying on the floor of the bathroom with his head resting on the toilet.

"Hades I'm a little busy here." Poseidon moaned.

The God of the Underworld just glared at him. "Do something with them or I am giving them to Cerberus for a chewtoy."

No matter how pissed he was at his sons he wouldn't have someone threatening them. He staggered to his feet summoning his Trident to point it at Hades. "Don't you dare threaten them." He snarled resisting the urge to puke on Hades's feet. Though it was very tempting.

"Stealing another God's sacred object is a death sentences." Hades pointed out.

Poseidon pointed at Theseus who was grinning. "He is constantly stealing your Helm and you never care. So what's different this time?"

"He let this one touch it." Hades whined shaking Triton.

Theseus opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a look from his Father.

"So let me get this straight Theseus who you supposedly hate is allowed to steal your sacred object and do whatever he wants with it. But Triton who is more responsible of the two and less likely to throw it to a pod of Orcas touches it and you have a fit?"

Hades nodded. Poseidon went back to the toilet. "Fine then. If you want to punish them you have to do it to Theseus first. So throw him to your overgrown mutt first then Triton."

Theseus and Triton stared at their father in horror. Why wasn't he protecting them? They looked completely and utterly betrayed as Hades happily marched them away. The two brothers exchanged looks of terror and Triton quickly started thrashing in Hades hold. He considered trying to use his Godly Form to slip away, but he didn't dare to try it with his younger brother so close. It would kill him. He met Theseus eye and noticed that the demigod was calm. Unusually so. Before he could ask what he was up to Thes turned his head at the same time as moving closer to Hades and... licked his face. The Elder God yelped letting go of Triton so he could wipe his face. The younger God bolted running for his life and leaving Theseus to Hades. Thes really didn't care. He could handle Hades.

Honestly did people think this was his first time dealing with a pissed off Hades? Theseus knew how to handle him. He twisted in Hades grasped and managed to get his shirt loose and he tried to run. But Hades knew his tricks after a few thousand years of being together and stuck his foot out to trip the demigod. Theseus tumbled to the ground a soft cry of pain escaping his mouth. Theseus sat up whimpering his lower lip quivering clutching his right arm. Before Hades could ask what's wrong a searing pain went through his own arm and he gasped. It felt like his right arm had been broken. But when he tried to move it his arm responded leaving the God confused. Hades took a deep breath trying to push the pain away and figure out where they were. They were still in Olympus but pretty far out at least a mile or so from Poseidon's house and nearly two miles from the Throne Room. Theseus kept his whimpering up and without even knowing he was doing it Hades knelt beside him.

"Let me see."

Theseus hesitated but allowed Hades to touch his arm. He cried out as Hades lightly prodded the arm trying to pull away, but Hades refused to let him go.

"Yeah, that arm is broken. You're dead how did you break your arm?"

The demigod whined slightly as Hades summoned a plateful of Ambrosia. He offered a piece to Theseus who turned his head his stomach in knots from the pain. Hades sighed. Theseus had to take after his father. Whenever Poseidon was hurt or sick you had to pin him and down and force feed him. Hades knew from experience how much fun that was. He still had the scars since he normally got the task of nursing Poseidon back to health.

"Theseus you have to eat this. It will make you feel better." Hades held the piece of Ambrosia right in front of Theseus's nose, and the demigod only turned his head.

Growling Hades grabbed Theseus's chin and forced his mouth open, so he could shove the Ambrosia in his mouth. Theseus glared at him his cheeks bulging as he refused to swallow the food. Hades made the mistake of letting go of Theseus's mouth only to get a piece of soggy Ambrosia spit on his face. Getting pissed off Hades forced Theseus onto his back, so he could sit on the demigod and force another piece into his mouth this time careful to keep the mouth firmly closed and using his other hand to pinch Theseus's nose closed, so he had no choice but to swallow. Pleased with himself Hades got off of Theseus so the demigod could sit up. Theseus glared at him scooting away still cradling his broken arm against his chest.

Hades couldn't help but wonder how Theseus was hurt by simply falling. Thaila had tried to kill him already that day, and it hadn't even stung the ghost but now he was breaking body parts? Did it have anything to do with the part of his soul that was stuck to his own?

"Better?" Hades asked.

Theseus managed to stand and he kicked Hades Helm of Darkness towards him. "Here have your stupid Helm back and leave me the fuck alone." He turned and started sulking off towards his father's house though from the way Poseidon was acting he doubted his father would give a damn.

Hades stared at Theseus's retreating back confused as to why he was in trouble with the demigod. He shrugged grabbing his Helm off the ground and walking off noticing that the pain was already fading from his arm. squashing down the part of him that wanted to go after Theseus. He had more pressing concerns. Like the fact he just remembered the fact that Soul Chains felt each others pain. But what he had couldn't be a Soul chain. Percy and Apollo had to be touching. And he was nowhere near Theseus and he wasn't in pain except for the throbbing in his arm. He groaned rubbing his face too stubborn to go to Aphrodite and ask her what the hell he did. Because he got the sinking sensation that she would know exactly what he had gotten himself into. He shivered with horror at the very idea that this could be some mutated Soul Chain. He'd jump into Tartarus before falling in love with Theseus. Or that's what he told himself as he tried to ignore the part of his mind that was reminding him how amazing it had felt to straddle the demigod.

Theseus didn't know where he was going as he walked towards the center of Olympus. He was pissed at Triton for leaving him. Triton had been the one to come to him asking for help getting revenge on their father for cheating on Triton's mother. He had of course jumped on the chance to help not to pleased with Poseidon either. His father had left him in the Underworld without checking up on him for a few thousand years. That he could forgive. But letting Percy be abused? And not bothering with his brother for twelve years? Yeah, that didn't sit well with Theseus. Poseidon had always defended and protected him as a child. And of course he'd known who he was. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Percy to find out he was a demigod and to be totally alone in the world. Honestly out of all the people he heard of so far in the books the only one that he even wanted his baby brother within ten feet of was Luke.

Theseus would die in an instant for either of his brothers and the fact that he had been having the time of his death in the Underworld causing trouble and just being him while his baby brother suffered made him want to go into the future and kick his future self's ass in. He kicked a rock out of his way burying his good hand in the pocket of his black leather jacket. His arm was already going numb as the Ambrosia healed him. Okay maybe the dream had been a touch extreme but compared to the crap Triton was spouting out he thought his idea had been pretty mild. And in his eyes it wasn't enough of a punishment for their father for letting harm come to Percy. Nothing would make him forgive Poseidon for leaving Percy to the mercy of an abusive stepfather. Theseus knew he was lucky. His mortal father had loved him like a son, and he never knew what it was like to be abused and unloved but he could imagine the feeling. He sure as Hell felt like no one gave a damn about him when he'd been rotting in the Fields of Punishment with no one coming to save him until Hercules of all assholes had stumbled across him.

And now Hades had broken his fucking asshole. All because he was trying to get Triton free. He knew Hades wouldn't have killed him. Persephone would chop his balls off if he did. She loved her sex toy far too much to let harm come to him. But he knew Hades didn't like Triton. And he wasn't going to have his brother's blood on his hands. He kicked another rock out of his way and decided Olympus needed to invest in someone to sweep the rocks out of the path. Perhaps a monkey. Actually that seemed like too easy of a job for the monkeys with their high intelligence level. Maybe they could get Hercules to do it. Gods knows he was about as bright as a brick wall. He thought about it for a moment. Nope the brick wall was smarter.

Bored he decided to go check on Artemis and Luke's little relationship. It was like a bad soap opera watching those too. Addictive as hell. Dawn was fast approaching so he figured someone would be up soon. Cheered up by the idea he picked his pace up and quickly arrived at Artemis's house. Just to be safe he slipped his camera out of his back pocket happy that he was able to change after all these years. He hated being a ghost in the Underworld that was stuck in armour. That stuff was heavy. Now that he was able to change he was dressed in skin tight black jeans that were most likely making it so he'd never have another child. A dark grey T-shirt with a rearing horse on the front underneath his black leather jacket. On his feet were a pair of black leather combat boots. If it wasn't for the fact he was a mirror image of his father he might be confused for one of Ares kids. Except he was far better looking.

Not bothering to knock he pulled his lock pick from his pocket and went to town on the lock. It only took a minute for it to click open and Theseus was prancing up the stairs camera at the ready. He knew which room was Artemis's thanks to his earlier breaking in, so he quickly nudged that door open and bit his tongue to keep from awwing. Luke was lying with his arm across Artemis and Nico pulling the two of them against his chest as if to protect them. Nico was snuggled between them his little face peaceful. But it was Artemis that was being the cutest. A smile was on her lips as she lay with her leg thrown across Luke's and an arm over Nico with the demigod's head resting on her chest. Her face was only an inch from Luke's and the two honestly looked like they'd fallen asleep kissing. If they had fallen asleep kissing then Thes was totally giving Luke some lessons. Which he totally wouldn't mind. That demigod was hot and from his little look when Luke was in the shower impressive. He flipped through his camera until he found the pictures of it. Smirking down at the image of Luke naked he quickly snapped a photo of the cuddling. He had some photoshopping to do.

Percy was woken up by a wet tongue licking his face. "Apollo you better still be a wolf." He mumbled.

"Aww you don't like my kisses?" Apollo murmured climbing on top of Percy so he could nuzzle Percy's neck.

"Now when I get god drool all over my face." Percy blinked rubbing the sleep from his eyes trying to ignore his boyfriend kissing his shoulder. He looked at the alarm clock and glared at the head of blonde hair that was working its way down his body. "It's 6:30. Why the Hell am I up at 6:30?"

"Because I am the Sun God. And I have to go get the Sun Chariot started."

"Tell the Sun to wake up at noon." Percy rolled over managing to push Apollo off of him.

"I think we've freaked the mortals out enough this week Percy. I think the Sun not bothering to rise will upset them just a touch."

"They'll be fine." Percy pulled the pillow over his face. "You on the other hand won't be if you don't let me go back to sleep."

Apollo grinned. "Oh what are you going to do to me my sexy little demigod?" He took away Percy's pillow.

Percy glared at the God who gave him a cheeky grin. Groaning he shoved Apollo so the God was off his chest. Percy stumbled towards the bathroom Apollo trailing behind him arms wrapped around his demigod's waist. Percy ignored Apollo who was trying to tug his shirt off as he brushed his teeth. The God whined as Percy splashed his face with water to wash the sleep out of his eyes. Percy kept ignoring him despite Apollo now shooting him the sad kicked puppy dog eyes in the mirror as Percy brushed his hair. Curious the God nudged at the Soul Chain which at the same sleepy quality to it as Percy's mind. It grumbled at him but quickly left him feel Percy's annoyance directed at the Sun God.

"Why are you mad at me?" Apollo asked sounding slightly hurt.

Percy huffed turning around to look at him. "You woke me up."

Apollo sighed hugging Percy. "Love I have to work. And I can't just leave you."

"It's not the waking me up early I'm mad about. I was dreaming and you woke me up."

"I'm sorry." Apollo whispered holding Percy close. "Was it a good dream?"

"Nah. I just love being stuck in nightmares." Percy snuggled into his chest.

"What was it?" Apollo asked curiously as he summoned a cappuccino for Percy. The demigod shook his head quietly sipping his drink. Apollo sighed and started to tug Percy towards the stairs.

"Uh... don't we need clothes?" Percy asked gesturing to his pj bottoms and shirt and Apollo who was just wearing jeans. The God grinned. "Nah I hate clothes. Personally I would go naked but then all the females tackle me and start humping my leg."

Percy just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I'm totally irresistible."

Percy stood on tiptoes to kiss the God. "Put a shirt on." He whispered. "I don't want to have to chop people's heads off for touching my God."

Apollo all but purred against Percy's lips. "I belong to you now?"

Percy nodded against Apollo's chest snuggling into Apollo's tanned muscular chest. "Yeah. You're mine."

"And you're mine." Apollo breathed kissing Percy's head.

The two remained in each other's arms for a few minutes before Apollo sighed. "The Sun needs to rise Love."

Percy grumbled against his chest but he lifted his head and smirked. "Make-out session in the car?"

Apollo nodded pulling Percy down the stairs. Blackjack lifted his head from where he was curled up on the floor and greeted them in typical equine fashion. _"Where's my breakfast?"_

Apollo was too busy staring at his house. Shavings had been spread across the room with a good amount dumped into Blackjack's water bucket. Hay was mixed generously with the shavings with about half the bale of hay thrown on his couch.

"What the hell?"

"_Ohh the mess? Well see I like my stall organized. See I put a lot of shavings over here by the table because its the best place to stretch out, and I can still reach hay without having to get up. But the hay over there on the couch? See that hay is too stalky for my taste. I like my hay nice and soft."_

"You ruined my house."

Percy rolled his eyes. "So? It's his room now. You need to get more hay and shavings for him not to mention his breakfast."

Apollo didn't have the will to fight with his Percy, so he just meekly obeyed summoning more shavings and another bale of hay and some grain.

Percy made water shoot out of the sink and land neatly in the water bucket while the dirty water flowed out the door.

"_Thanks Boss!" _Blackjack buried his muzzle in the grain as Apollo resumed dragging his lazy boyfriend towards the door. He'd make Poseidon fix his house later. As soon as Apollo pulled the door open Percy was scrambling onto his lap and Apollo struggled to start the car as Percy mashed his lips into Apollo's.

The God smacked the dash trying to hit the autopilot button, but his hands were soon busy tangling themselves in Percy hair as Percy's tongue licked his lips. Struggling to kiss Percy and to put the car into gear Apollo's senses were focused on his adorable boyfriend. His natural Godly awareness was being overwhelmed by the Soul Chain which was happily urging him to lay Percy across the seats and spend the day making love to him. From the way Percy was grinding against his groin he had a feeling that the Soul Chain was telling Percy to do the same. He moaned against Percy mouth and managed to hit the accelerator so the Sun Chariot began to rapidly roll down the slight incline of his driveway gaining speed quickly. Apollo pulled his mouth away from Percy's and instead began to work on making another hickey on Percy's neck. The Demigod growled in annoyance pulling Apollo's head up so Apollo went back to nipping his lower lip. Apollo's hands began to wander from Percy's hair roaming over Percy's body. The demigod whined as Apollo's fingers skimmed his nipples and tried to pin Apollo against the were so busy that they didn't notice the portal opening up right in front of the Sun Chariot that was by now going close to forty miles per hour as it rolled down the streets of Olympus. They were oblivious to the teenage boy that was falling out of the sky and who landed with a loud thump on the asphalt.

Apollo's hands left Percy's chest to instead tease the skin just above his pants. Percy growled low in his chest and nipped Apollo's tongue just as the Sun Chariot jumped abruptly slamming Percy's back into the steering wheel and forcing the pair apart as a scream of pure pain rent the air.

Apollo looked up realizing that the car was moving down the street instead of the sky and he glanced at the dash realizing that he had hit the button for the heat instead of the auto-pilot. Ooops. He stomped on the brakes just as the car thudded again as the back tires made their way over the boy. Percy looked around. "Did we hit someone?"

"I think so." Apollo killed the engine and opened the door letting Percy jump out even before the door finished opening. "Please let it be Athena, Hera, or Luke." Apollo prayed as Percy dragged him to the back of the car.

Percy gasped as he stared at the unmoving form. Apollo cursed kneeling beside the boy who looked about fifteen or so. His blonde hair was rapidly staining with blood, as Apollo struggled to find a pulse. Percy just gaped at the demigod. Apollo breathed a sigh of relief as he found a faint pulse, but he knew the kid didn't have long.

"Percy grab my car keys and hit the button three times." Apollo ordered placing his hand on the kid's chest and pouring his Godly strength into the boy to keep his heart pumping.

Percy obeyed and for once the Soul Chain seemed to realize that it needed to behave, since it didn't even grumble as Percy stopped touching Apollo to run for the Sun Chariot. He dove in and hit the button shielding his eyes as he did. The Chariot hummed with energy as it began to glow. and when Percy opened his eyes he was sitting in an ambulance instead of an expensive muscle car.

"In the back there's a black duffle in the back cabinet. There's a canteen of nectar and some Ambrosia grab it then get Blackjack's ass here and tell him to get my sister."

Percy scrambled to obey as Apollo closed his eyes using his essence to search out the injuries. His ribs were cracked one of which had punctured a lung, which Apollo began to carefully extract just using his powers. The rib out of the way he willed the lung to begin to knit itself back together as Apollo made sure the other one was fine. Percy appeared at his shoulder, and Apollo took the nectar and poured a little in the boy's mouth even as he made sure the kid's throat was okay which it was. He quickly touched the boy's head and was concerned with how hot the boy's body already felt after only a sip.

"Percy do you know whose kid this is?" He asked his demigod as the Son of Poseidon whistled for Blackjack.

Percy nodded. "Yes. And you are not gonna be happy."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson as of yet. As soon as I get my Jurassic Park style pen built I will go and kidnap my characters and then I shall own them and I will force RR to rewrite the books to my liking.  
**_

**Chapter 12 You Ran Over Your Kid**

Apollo glanced up at his boyfriend as he worked to find any other injuries. The kid's back was a mess of flesh which Apollo thought might be from falling out of the sky and hitting the road and not his precious car. That would explain the broken ribs too. Because if the tire tracks across the kid's leg were anything to go by his car's tires had gone over the boy's shattered legs and not his body. But he was slightly more concerned with who's kid he'd just run over then what had caused the injuries.

"Percy who is it?"

The demigod gulped. "Your son."

"What?" Apollo choked on his own tongue as he stared down at the boy. He could see the resemblance now that he was looking for it. The same golden blonde hair and high cheekbones. The same tall lanky build. The same tanned skin. The kid even had a bow and quiver shattered beneath him.

"Will Solace." Percy whispered laying a hand on Apollo's back. The God shrugged him off focusing completely on his son.

"Will? I just saw him last week...he's only two month old." Apollo stroked his son's hair before a fiery determination appeared in his sapphire blue eyes.

"He is going to be okay." He whispered the stubbornness in the tone telling Percy he was saying it more to himself then the demigod.

"Blackjack's on his way." Percy murmured watching as Apollo began to slowly fix Will's legs so his son didn't bleed to death in his arms. The bones were shattered. Muscles ripped and torn. If Will had been a mortal amputation would have been the only choice, but mortals didn't have the blood of a God pumping in their veins with the God of Healing slaving over them. Percy gently moved so Will's head was in his lap stroking the blood stained blonde hair.

"His spine and neck are fine. I've got the worse of the internal bleeding under control. His lung was punctured but I managed to fix that up right away. Most of his organs are fine. Landing on the asphalt did a lot of damage."

"_Yeah and you running him over didn't help."_ Blackjack commented landing lightly, Artemis and Luke on his back.

"What happened?" Artemis asked jumping off the horse and running to her brother noticing the tears streaming down his face and the demigod he was healing. "Blackjack just broke through my window and woke us up. He wouldn't leave until I got on his back."

Luke was studying the demigod with curiosity and some worry in his eyes. "Who is it?"

"My son." Apollo breathed wincing at the snap of bone as Will's bones began to rebuild themselves. "I screwed up. I thought I hit the autopilot but I didn't. We were making out and Will came out of nowhere. I didn't even know he was there until I ran him over."

"How the hell did you run your own kid over? What kind of father are you?" Luke asked only for Artemis to turn and knee him between the legs. He crumbled to the ground crying out in pain.

"Shut up Luke. Apollo would never harm his child on purpose." She snarled. "Now get the hell out of here before I decide you look better with a few dozen arrows sticking out of you."

Luke groaned in pain but at Percy's command Blackjack knelt beside him allowing the demigod to climb on his back. Not daring to say a thing Blackjack took off with Luke safe on his back before he said something to get himself blasted.

Artemis knelt beside her twin laying her hand on his arm. "Take some of my strength Apollo." She ordered noticing how pale Apollo looked and the beads of cold sweat dotting his forehead. She had a feeling Apollo still hadn't recovered from healing Percy and the constant pull on his energy from the Soul Chain. She knew how much strength it took for Apollo to heal even a broken bone and even though Apollo was an extremely powerful God she knew that saving Will just might be beyond his strength. Apollo looked like he might argue but one look at his son slowly bleeding to death in his arms was all it took for Apollo to lean against his sister. She opened her mind to him and nearly broke out in tears at the anguish in Apollo's mind. She wrapped her love around his mind making sure Apollo could feel that she didn't blame him.

It wasn't like she hadn't run a person or two over with her chariot. Or maybe seven. And that wasn't counting the ones she'd been aiming for. If they counted them the number would be in the low hundreds. Apollo's mind didn't brighten at all but she could feel his appreciation for the energy she was pouring into him. Apollo closed his eyes concentrating on the massive amounts of strength his twin was giving him and he began to repair Will's legs. The work was slow. He had to make sure every muscle, every nerve, every blood vessel was in exactly the right place. He had to carefully remove the portions that were damaged beyond repair and then replicate them. All of it was giving Apollo a pounding headache and if it had been anyone other than his son lying there Apollo long since would have taken a break. But this was his kid and his injuries were his fault for not paying attention. So he kept working even when his body began to shake with exhaustion, and he had tears in his eyes as his head felt like someone was splitting it open with an icepick.

He'd pulled away from the Soul Chain slightly so Percy wouldn't feel his pain, but he knew that it wasn't working all the way since Percy had soon moved to huddle against his side still holding onto Will but able to take comfort in Apollo's touch. Artemis on the other hand he couldn't pull away from. She refused to withdraw from his mind taking every wave of pain and weathering it with him. Her own body shook and she was sweaty as she matched all the energy that was leaving Apollo's body with her own. He kept trying to push her away from his mind but if anyone could match his stubbornness it was her. He hated being the cause of his twin's pain, but he was scared of how much pain he'd be in if she actually did leave his mind. He could barely function as more and more energy went into Will, and if he hurt this bad with her aid he had a feeling he'd be an unconscious mess without it. Finally the first leg was done.

He didn't allow himself even a moment to rest before he began to work on the next one. The flow of energy from Artemis was beginning to slow and she sagged against his shoulders relying heavily on him for support. Yet Apollo refused to stop even when the energy from her stopped. He spared her a glance to see she'd fallen unconscious her head on his arm.

Percy was gasping for breath beside him, and if Apollo could feel anything other than pain and exhaustion he would have felt the Soul Chain panicking and trying to get his attention, as Percy's link to him began to flood with pain that was even worse than he had felt holding up the sky. But he refused to cry out in pain knowing that Apollo was getting the worse end of it, and because he didn't want Apollo to know how much pain he was in. Apollo's body began to flicker with a dull gold glow. Percy knew instinctively that Apollo just didn't have the strength to keep his true form hidden, and he buried his face in Apollo's shoulder eyes squeezed shut. But he didn't have to worry. The light just kept getting dimmer and dimmer as more and more of Apollo's strength left him.

Apollo let the first whimper of pain he'd made this whole time escape his mouth as his body felt like it was dissolving atom by atom. He knew he was Fading. The only death a God could have and he didn't care. If he saved his son he would die happy. His only regret being that he was taking his Percy with him. Just when he was about to put the finishing touches on Will's leg the worse happened. His hand had been pressed to his son's chest feeling the steady thump of his heart when all of the sudden it faltered. Apollo's head snapped up as it struggled to keep on pumping. Instantly he began to search Will's body looking for something he had missed. He saw nothing as the heart skipped again. His lungs were fine. So was his brain and every other major organ in his body. What the fuck was going on?

"Will don't you dare die on me or I swear on the Styx I will go to the Underworld and drag your ass back here and duct tape you into your body." Apollo snarled doubling the stream of energy he was pouring into his son keeping the blood pumping and the lungs filling with air even though the heart was still. Percy screamed in pain clutching at Apollo's arm, as Apollo's whole body began to shake as his godly essence fought to stay alive. Will's heart spluttered slightly but stopped again, and Apollo growled giving his little boy even more strength. Percy was a whimpering ball of pain beside him, and if Apollo had been thinking straight he would have been curled up in a ball screaming his head off, as he essentially started to burn himself up trying to save his kid. Percy's hands began to burn just being in contact with the God's skin as the Soul Chain thrashed about in panic trying to reach Apollo and failing but it kept Percy clinging to his God. Apollo didn't care about anything at that moment except making Will's heart beat again.

Even if Apollo had been paying attention he wouldn't have been able to see the dark strands twining themselves around his son's heart restricting it no matter what the God did. If he had sensed it he would have known that the creature behind these dark tendrils had only one goal in mind. To kill the Prince of Olympus by having him fade in a useless attempt to save his son. And Apollo was doing just as expected as the light began to fade again this time for the last time. Apollo's eyes closed and he slumped across Will's chest unable to even keep himself upright, but he refused to even consider the possibility that he wouldn't be able to save Will. Percy's own heart began to falter as he was dragged towards death with Apollo.

The tendrils squeezed Will's heart all the tighter before it sensed it. The beast. The same one from earlier. It hissed in fear as the black blur dove out of the sky the Sea God on his back.

Blackjack sensed what was happening instantly and he reacted in the only way he could. Ears flat against his skull he charged forwards hooves pounding down the road, and he barely noticed Poseidon jumping from his back his focus only on the odd black shadows on the ground. They reminded him of seaweed and spider webs. He reared up and brought his hooves down on the nearest tendril squealing a challenge. He rose in the air again even as it withdrew and chose his next target before slamming down onto it too. One after another Blackjack stomped on the dozen or more tendrils until finally with one final hiss they withdrew, and Will's heart began to pump again its steady thump clear beneath Apollo's hand.

Poseidon rushed to the other God's side and a sob escaped his throat when he realized that Apollo was nearly faded. He didn't think. He just reacted pouring his own energy into Apollo knowing that he would be a focal point for Percy and Artemis who were both dying alongside the Sun God. Percy from the Soul Chain and Artemis because she was his twin and more closely connected with him than anyone. Artemis began to stir after a solid minute of Poseidon pouring strength into them even as Blackjack prowled around them wings partially raised and nostrils flared ready for a fight. Percy was the next to begin to move but Apollo remained oblivious to the world or maybe not. When Poseidon nudged at the Godly essence he found that somehow even barely alive Apollo was managing to divert the flow of energy to Percy and Artemis taking none for himself.

Poseidon growled. "You stupid unselfish idiot. Take some of my strength. The others aren't in danger anymore."

But of course arguing with Apollo was impossible and the God somehow managed to be stubborn even nearly Faded.

Poseidon was a powerful God but even he had his limits as he realized he would have to heal Artemis and Percy completely before Apollo would accept any help for himself. He was going to strangle Apollo when the idiot woke up. All of the sudden two hands were on Poseidon's shoulder and he looked up to see Ares and Hep standing side by side. Their eyes were locked on their younger brother and they didn't say a word just added their strength to Poseidon so he could in turn give it to Apollo and the others. He even gave some to the unconscious kid with the tire tracks running over him. Apollo moaned slightly as he quickly began to recover with the energy from his two older brothers pulsing through him. Ares knelt beside him helping Apollo into a sitting position while Hep gently pulled Artemis's head onto his lap trying to wake his younger sister as she shifted in her sleep.

"Let them be." Poseidon whispered trying to stand only to find his legs didn't want to work. He would have fallen if Blackjack hadn't steadied him. "They need to sleep it off."

Ares carefully grabbed Percy and pulled him next to Apollo making sure they were touching. Apollo instantly curled into his boyfriend eyes barely open but he was awake.

"Is Will okay?" He asked his voice breathless.

"The kid? Yeah. He's fine. You on the other hand little brother are dead meat. You nearly Faded and you almost took Percy and Artemis with you. Do you realize how badly I would have had to kick your ass in for that one?" Ares asked brushing Apollo's hair out of his eyes. The younger God grumbled slightly burying his face against Ares chest as Artemis slowly began to come too. She sighed in relief when she saw that everyone was still breathing and as exhausted as she was she managed to kick Apollo in the leg with about as much force as a fly. "You nearly killed us all with that stunt." She mumbled leaning heavily on Hephaestus who was quiet as usual as he kept giving them some of his energy.

Poseidon checked his son warily and found that Percy was perfectly okay just taking a little longer to come around then the Gods. He also gave the new boy a checkup and nearly choked when he got a good look at the boy. Blonde hair? With that face? Looks like he had an adopted grandson to baby. Though the blood covering him and the tire tracks across his legs was slightly worrying when he checked the boy over he found not even a scratch on him, so he was satisfied he didn't have to worry about the four. But the Sun Chariot sitting in the middle of the road was worrying.

"Hep can you drive your brother's chariot?" He asked knowing there was no way in hell he was climbing behind the wheel of that thing. He'd shove Blackjack in it if Hep said no. He was sure the horse could drive with his tongue or something. And he was sure that somewhere on earth could use the Sun crashing into it.

"Of course I can. Who do you think made it so it could do sport's car mode?" The God helped Artemis move so she was sitting next to Apollo before getting up and lumbering to the car. Poseidon winced as it took to the sky. His nephews were crazy for liking that flying death trap.

"We should get them to the throne room. Percy can sleep while we read and Apollo and Artemis can rest." Poseidon decided.

Ares tugged Apollo to his feet and the younger God swayed like an old drunk as he grabbed his brother for balance. Ares held onto his arm watching his little brother warily, as Apollo tried to take a step and nearly landed on his face.

"Me fine. Just make the ground stop moving." Apollo whined sagging against Ares's chest.

"Yeah, you're perfectly okay." Ares muttered the sarcasm thick in his voice as he dragged Percy who was just starting to come round to his feet. The demigod gave a moody whine instantly snuggling into Apollo. "Go away." He grumbled.

"Great, I help the kid and he tells me to leave. Poseidon deal with your son." Ares complained.

"Just make sure those two are touching. I'm gonna see if I can get this kid on Blackjack. Artemis can you walk?"

The Goddess was sitting up by now and she nodded staggering to her feet while Ares watched ready to grab her if she showed signs of collapsing but she seemed steady enough. Or more likely to stubborn to let her older brother help her.

Poseidon managed to get Will onto Blackjack who was oddly silent waiting for more of the evil shadows to appear for him to stomp. Satisfied that Will wasn't going to wake up any time soon he scooped Percy up making sure his son was touching Apollo.

"Daddy?" Percy mumbled.

"Right here baby." Poseidon soothed brushing locks of sweaty black hair out of Percy's eyes.

"Wuv you." Percy whispered.

"I love you too my little Sea Prince. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Sleep then baby. Apollo is fine and you two need some rest before we read any more." Poseidon shifted his hold on Percy slightly as his son snuggled into his chest, eyes closed, head resting on Poseidon's broad shoulder.

Ares on the other hand wasn't having an easy time of it as he tried to keep Apollo from eating dirt. He refused to carry the younger God and Apollo could barely walk right now which meant every few seconds Ares had to grab his arm and steady him. Artemis's strides were wobbly but she was managing okay mainly because of the constant flow of energy going back and forth between her and Apollo. Apollo of course trying to sneak her more of his strength even while she tried to do the same with him.

The Sun God of course had to be adorable and pathetic at the same time. He tripped over his own feet and face planted. Whimpering he sat up holding out his scraped up hand which were leaking ichor. Poseidon cursed trying to kneel down and heal him without waking Percy up. The Soul Chain was too exhausted to even complain they weren't touching. With his rumpled blonde hair and big sad blue eyes Apollo looked like a hurt little kid as he sniffed. Ares groaned kneeling beside Apollo and scooping him up before Poseidon could even comfort him. Apollo made a happy little noise snuggling into Ares clearly pleased that he was being carried like a child. Ares prayed that no one would see him being a sweet loving brother. It would totally ruin his reputation. But he couldn't help but smile as Apollo gazed up at him admiration and love clear in those gentle sapphire orbs.

"Love you big brother." Apollo whispered.

"I know." Ares favored him with a smile.

"Even if you're an ass." Apollo flashed his trademark smirk but Ares didn't have it in him to get mad at the kid. Why did he have to have a soft spot for the younger God? Oh yeah because Apollo was too damn sweet and cute for his own good.

As if the prove his point Apollo gave a sleepy yawn before laying his head on Ares's shoulder arms coming up to wrap around the older God's neck.

"Are you comfy?" Ares asked adjusting his hold so Apollo's neck wasn't bent at an odd angle.

The young God nodded eyes drifting shut. Ares smiled down at his little brother until he noticed Poseidon watching him. "What?"

"He looks up to you. Other than me you're the only one brave enough to go against Zeus."

"Father is a dick that I would love to chop into tiny little pieces. Even more so after I heard what he tried to do to my baby brother. " Ares growled arms tightening around Apollo protectively.

"Which he completely deserves." Artemis whispered leaning heavily against Blackjack. Apparently male horses weren't part of her no taking help from males policy.

Ares watched her for a second. "Want me to carry you to?" He offered softly worried about his little sister.

She gave him a look that clearly said she'd rather die on the side of the road before nearly falling on her face until Blackjack's head shot out so she fell against his neck. She patted his neck blushing slightly. Blackjack nuzzled her affectionately before lowering himself to the ground and looking at his back clearly trying to show he could carry both her and Will. She smiled and climbed up steadying Will who had shifted to the side as Blackjack moved.

"Artemis since you the only one whose conscious what happened and who is the kid?" Poseidon asked summoning a blanket to tuck around Percy who was shivering in his arms.

Artemis winced. "Apollo and Percy screwed up."

"How?"

"They were making out in the Sun Chariot. Apollo thought he hit the Auto-Pilot when he didn't. Will fell out of the sky while the Sun Chariot was taking a joy ride down the road. The two were too busy kissing to realize it until they ran poor Will over."

Poseidon groaned. "Why was Apollo distracted behind the wheel of such a dangerous car."

"Because he is easily distracted by his boyfriend." Artemis shifted Will missing Luke's familiar presence at her side. "That's not the worse part. Will Solace is the boy. He's Apollo's son."

Ares spluttered. "He ran his own son over?"

"On accident." Artemis defended.

"Still. We need to take someone's car privileges away."

"Ares shut up." Poseidon ordered. "Will is my adopted grandson then? I guess I can't be angry with Apollo for nearly killing himself trying to save him. I would do the same if it was Percy." He looked down love clear in his eyes as he just watched the steady rise and fall of Percy's chest.

They quickly arrived at the Throne Room and Poseidon sighed in relief when he saw Dionysus, Zeus, and Athena sitting in the net. Zeus was the only one awake and he was glowering, but he brightened when he saw Apollo's limp body in Ares arms. "Is the bastard dead?"

Poseidon raised his Trident and zapped him enjoying the sound of his brother screaming in total agony. He then easily went about his business turning the couch into a bed and placing Percy in it gently tucking him in while Ares did the same on the other side with Apollo. Percy rolled over the instant Apollo was placed in the bed and snuggled into his boyfriend's side. Poseidon smiled before making another smaller bed next to Apollo and setting Will down on it.

Artemis was already curled up on the couch glaring at them. "You do realize that my brother is exhausted and completely vulnerable to attack right now, because you didn't get there in time."

Ares and Poseidon just sighed. They knew better than to argue with her.

"_My Lord."_ Blackjack nudged Poseidon's shoulder.

"Yes, Blackjack?"

"_The scary dark thing was back."_

"What are you talking about?" Poseidon asked.

"_The thing I sensed when Theseus was brought back. It had these things wrapped around Will and was killing him. I scared them away but you guys didn't even notice them."_

Poseidon bit his lip. "That makes no sense. I didn't pick up on anything. Did you Ares?"

The War God looked confused but shook his head. "Nothing but Apollo fading."

The two Gods walked off with the horse to try and figure out what was going on leaving Artemis sulking on the couch with the unconscious males.

It wasn't long before Will began to stir so Artemis got up and shook Apollo awake. The God blinked at her.

"Arty what's wrong?"

"Your son is waking up." She explained before returning to her couch.

Apollo sat up trying to straighten his impossible blonde hair so he looked presentable to his son. Percy sat up next to him rubbing his eyes. "You're only wearing pants." Percy informed him and Apollo cursed struggling to make clothes appear, but he was so exhausted nothing happened. Percy laughed flopping back on his pillows enjoying watching Apollo scramble around like an idiot and taking joy in the fact he could actually move for a bit as the Soul Chain tried to recover from them almost dying. It didn't even have the energy to bitch at him. Poseidon glanced over seeing Apollo running around and circles and he sighed snapping his fingers, so Apollo was wearing a gray T-shirt before going back to talking with Ares.

Percy snickered again as Apollo glared at him. "You know your suppose to help me. He will be your step-son."

Percy stuck his tongue out. "Nope this is far too much fun to watch."

The God huffed before trying to figure out where the hell his car was. He stuck his head under the bed hoping some Smurfs had magically shrunk it but no luck. He stuck his hands in his pocket hoping for a clue but came up empty. Percy only laughed harder rolling around on the bed.

"This isn't funny. Do you realize how hard it is to replace the Sun Chariot?"

Artemis cracked a smile. "Why don't you look outside dear brother."

"Because I would know if it was in the sky. I am the Sun God I'm connected to that...Hey how did it get up there?"

"Idiot." Percy muttered rolling his eyes. Apollo growled tackling him playfully and sitting on Percy's hips.

"Wanna repeat that?" Apollo asked nipping Percy's neck. The demigod stuck his tongue out which Apollo only bit it. Percy yelped drawing his tongue back into his own mouth. Apollo leaned down and kissed him tasting Percy's mouth.

"Dad? Percy?" Will groaned sitting up.

Apollo jumped surprised and promptly fell off the bed in his scramble to not look like he was making out with Percy.

"Uh hey Will." Percy blushed trying to not look like he'd just been kissing the guy's dad.

"You're okay?! Where the Hades have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere? Where are we? Why were you kissing my Dad? Are you sneaking off to cheat on the bitch? 'Cause I would totally have helped you if you were. Wait a sec are you cheating on her with my Dad?" Will asked.

"Um no." Percy turned even more red if that was possible. "We were just.. um talking... with our tongues in each other's mouths."

"Uh hello. Bleeding here!" Apollo raised his hand looking pathetic.

Percy sighed looking down at him. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Dad what's going on?" Will asked fear in the sapphire blue eyes. Apollo cursed rolling to his feet and wrapping an arm around Will's shoulders.

"Its okay Will. I'm here.'

Will shifted seeming unsure what to say.

"How old are you kiddo?" The God asked softly.

Hurt flashed in Will's eyes. "15." He whispered.

Apollo blinked realising how that must sound. "Oh Gods Will. I know your date of birth I really do. It's October 4th 1997."

Will sniffed. "You know my birthday?"

"Duh. I was there when you were born kiddo." Apollo ruffled his son's hair gently and Will actually allowed it. He smiled at his Dad shyly.

"What's going on? You told me you could only visit if I was in mortal danger."

Apollo sighed trying to think how to explain. "I take it you know Percy?"

The demigod nodded smiling at Percy he blushed a little when Percy returned the grin. "Who doesn't know Percy."

"Your two years younger then me right?" Percy asked and Will nodded still faintly red.

"So you're from about the time I went MIA."

"Wait what?" Apollo looked between his son and boyfriend but Percy simply put a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah. I've been trying to help find you," Will admitted.

"Well I'm safe. Basically your idiot of a father." He nudged Apollo playfully. Apollo licked his hand trying to get Percy to let go but Percy was more then use to his tongue. "Decided that the world is so bad that he needs to bring a bunch of demigods back to the winter of '97' to read a bunch of books about my life and be bored. This is the '97' version of Apollo that's why he asked how old you are so he knew what year you were from."

"Oh..." Will blinked trying to process that. He shifted again. "Is feeling like you got run over by a car a normal side effect of time travel?"

Artemis nearly choked on the nectar she was drinking, as she struggled not to laugh at Apollo's face.

"Um yeah that's normal I think..." Percy gave him a look that said."Just tell him." See Will there was a slight issue when you came from the future."

"What do you mean a slight issue?"

"Well I wasn't really paying attention when you decided to pop in. And there was a slight and I do mean slight encounter with my car."

"You hit me with your car?" Will shouted glaring at his father.

"Well I wouldn't call it hitting. I would say more like accidently ran you over."

"You ran me over with the Sun Chariot?" Will spluttered.

"I healed you." Apollo pointed out trying to look innocent.

"What the hell were you doing you didn't see me?"

"Ummm..." Apollo had the decency to blush. "What's your feelings on having a new step-daddy?"

Will looked back and forth between the blushing Apollo and Percy who refused to meet his eyes. "WHAT?"

There was a thump from behind them as Artemis rolled off her couch laughing. Blackjack snickered in their heads.

"Well you see Will when Daddy loves another man very much, he decides it's a really, really good idea to make out behind the wheel of a moving car. Which was supposed to be on autopilot, but some idiot decided to not make the button big enough, and then Daddy might have hit the wrong button."

"Are you trying to tell me you were too busy making out with one of my friends that you hit your own son? With a car?"

"Would you have prefered it to be a truck?" Apollo asked.

Percy looked like a tomato, as he hid his face against Apollo's shoulder trying not to laugh at Apollo's epic fail at explaining things to his son.

"How did you not see me?"

"Um... I was sorta busy..." Apollo's ears turned red. Gods this was awkward.

"Doing what?"

"I believe at the precise instant you almost became roadkill I was trying to take Percy's pants off."

"EEEEEWWWWWWWW WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME THAT?!" Will screamed slamming his head into a pillow.

"You asked." Apollo yelped as Percy kicked him.

"You don't tell people things like that!" He shouted kicking him again.

Ares and Poseidon glanced over and shook their heads. As long as the boys weren't in danger they were not taking part in that conversation.

"He asked!"

"You edit things out for your child idiot!" Percy glared at him.

"You do?"

Percy groaned. "Artemis shoot him for me."

"Hey, what else was I suppose to say?"

"If you tell Ali about our sex life I'm going to stab you." Percy snapped.

"Whose Ali?' Will asked stopping his skull bashing for a moment.

"My daughter with Percy." Apollo replied and Percy facepalmed.

"Idiot." He muttered as Will looked around frantically.

"What? I have a little sister?" He turned his glare on Percy. "You left us to get knocked up by my Dad? And no one told me? What the hell Percy? I thought we were friends!"

"Why does everyone assume I'm the one getting knocked up?" Percy asked.

At that moment Theseus came barging through the door out of breath with a camcorder in his hands. "Wait up..." He panted. "Luke said Apollo ran his kid over. I need to get this on video... Hey you started without me!"

Will's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as Luke followed Theseus through the door. "I told you to call a horse."

Will whimpered pointing at Luke. "Ghost!" He squeaked.

Theseus huffed. "Yeah, I'm a ghost. What's the big deal?"

Will looked like he was going to faint. But then something changed in his eyes and he lunged for Luke drawing a knife from his belt. "You bastard! Michael and Lee are..." Will stopped as he started choking on his words.

Percy sighed. "Will this is Luke before the little Quest incident."

Apollo on the other hand sniffed. "He's trying to kill Luke. I'm so proud."

Percy kicked him again before grabbing Will's arm and whispering in his ear. The Son of Apollo froze eyes hard but he seemed to believe Percy, and he backed up but kept his knife ready.

"Will you trust me right?" Percy asked turning the full force of those green eyes on Will who nodded without any hesitation.

"Then please believe me when I say that you need to give Luke a chance. He's not the same guy that you know. This is the Luke that was at Camp before you were. He's a good guy back then."

"Don't listen to Percy. Kill him." Apollo encouraged but backed down when he saw the death glare Percy was giving him.

Will huffed but decided to listen to Percy so instead he glared at his father. "Where's my sister? I want to meet her."

"Um... that will be slightly difficult seeing as she hasn't been born yet."

Will turned and eyed Percy's stomach. "You don't look..."

"I swear if you say one thing about me being knocked up I will have Blackjack trample you."

"I'm confused." Will finally said.

"Join the club." Theseus flashed him a grin lowering the camera to pull Will into a hug. The demigod was stiff in his arms but slowly Will relaxed.

Theseus pulled back. "I'm your adopted Uncle Theseus."

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" Will asked looking even more confused.

"I'm a ghost. A totally kickass one too."

"I think you are getting kickass confused with stupid Theseus." Triton replied coolly walking into the Throne Room.

"Yeah, well I keep telling you not to use that Trident of yours as a sex toy but you don't listen to me. If you didn't do it you wouldn't be such a dick."

Percy and Apollo blinked exchanging looks. "How does he switch topics like that?" Percy asked.

Apollo shrugged. "I'm gonna go with frequent head injuries."

Triton on the other hand didn't find it so amusing. He lunged for his little brother who tossed the camera to Luke and took off running. Poseidon glanced over and sighed.

"Triton leave your brother alone!" He called.

His eldest son skidded to a stop glaring at his father. "Did you hear what he just said."

"Yes. I may have dropped him one time too many. So he can't be blamed for what he says. Now be nice. Go meet your nephew or something." Poseidon turned back to his conversation with Ares who was snickering.

Percy and Triton exchanged looks as Theseus looked behind him realizing he wasn't being chased anymore... only to slam into a wall. The two other Sea Princes gulped.

"Dad did you drop us?" Percy asked worriedly nudging Thes with his shoe.

"Umm..." Poseidon smiled. "Can I just blame your mother?"

"DAD!" Percy huffed crossing his arms only to laugh, as Theseus grabbed Triton's leg to drag his older brother down with him. Triton yelped only to have Percy and Apollo playfully tackle him. Triton groaned. "I hate my brothers."

Percy hugged his neck. "No, you don't."

Apollo messed his hair up. "Yeah, Triton don't lie. Its not good for you."

"Get off me you idiots!" He whined trying to shove Theseus who was sitting on his chest.

Will stared at Artemis who was rolling around laughing on the floor and at Luke who was just smirking and he stepped closer to Luke. He'd take the mass murderer over the crazy people.

Luke smiled at him. "Your Will right?" Luke asked softly smiling.

"Yeah. And I know who you are."

"Okay then..." Luke walked to Artemis and lifted her from the floor. She turned to glare at him.

"Hey baby." He saw her face and winced. "I take it you're still mad at me?"

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Luke moved his face closer to hers and she sighed standing on tiptoes to brush her lips over Luke's.

Wil made a weird sound a cross between choking and a whimper. He flopped down on the bed holding his head. He must have gone crazy. Or more likely his Dad ran his head over...

His thoughts were confirmed when Nico came tearing into the the Throne Room arms out. Artemis turned and saw him and she smiled kneeling down and opening her arms. The little demigod flung himself into her arms.

"Hi sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Artemis cooed picking Nico up and spinning him around.

"Yeps. I was snuggled between you and Luke all night. How could I not?" He giggled as Luke reached over to tickle him.

Will took a deep breath trying to calm down. His head hurt. What the hell was going on?

"Dad?" He whined and Apollo was instantly at his side dragging poor Percy with him. Triton took the chance to kick Theseus in the chest and knocked his brother flying off of him and into the net holding Zeus, Dionysus, and Athena.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He asked following Will's pointing.

"Why is the King of the Gods in a net?" He asked.

"Because he's a dick." Apollo smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed pulling Percy onto his lap. The Soul Chain was beginning to stir and Apollo didn't dare to piss it off as soon as it woke up.

"Is the whole world going crazy?" Will asked.

Apollo shrugged. "Hell if I know. But I'm quite happy if it is. This is the most fun I've had in years."

They glanced at the door as Hades showed up looking annoyed. "Poseidon there is blood all over the road." He complained only to yelp as Triton and Theseus who were back to fighting slammed into him knocking him on his ass with Thes landing on his lap. The God growled as the dead demigod flashed him a grin before tackling his elder brother again. Finally Poseidon had enough of his boys little spat and grabbed them both by the back of their T-shirt pulling them apart.

"Enough both of you. You are brothers not enemies."

Triton and Theseus gave him incredulous looks. "You can not tell us off for fighting because we're brothers." Triton snapped jerking away from his father.

"Yeah, Dad. That's sorta hypocritical." Percy pointed out lounging on Apollo's lap.

Theseus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, until you, Zeus, and Hades are having a dewy eyed bromance you can't yell at us for not getting along. Not that I would ever fight with my little brother." He cooed walking over to ruffle Percy's hair.

Poseidon glared at his sons. "You three are horrible children.

"We know." They chorused grinning at him.

Poseidon huffed and ruffled Apollo's hair. "You're my favorite son now Apollo."

Apollo squealed like a little girl and flung his arms around Poseidon's waist. The Sea God patted his head.

Will just looked confused. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"I got you a way better Grandpa then that asshole. That's what." Apollo pointed at Zeus and for good measure shot an arrow at the net which lodged itself in Zeus's forehead. Zeus squealed in pain trying to yank the arrow out of his head. Poseidon couldn't help smile trying to ignore the smug looks on his kids' faces.

"See you enjoy torturing your brother but we can't even get into a little fight without being in trouble?" Theseus asked.

"Another word from you and I will marry you off to Athena's daughter. What's her name Luke? The one I don't like?"

"The bitch?" Will sighed in relief finally having something he understood. He flushed looking at Percy. "Sorry I mean Annabeth."

Apollo's eyes narrowed. "Why would my Percy care about what you call the bitch?"

Will looked back and forth between them and shook his head. Yeah, his Dad might be a God and all but he was way more afraid of the death glare Percy was giving him than his father. So he kept his mouth shut.

Theseus on the other hand was turning green at the very idea while even Triton was looking at Poseidon like he was the cruelest person ever. Triton patted his little brother on the back and carefully guided him to sit down before Theseus puked all over the floor. Poseidon watched them slightly smug. "That was for last night Theseus."

His son only gave him the finger.

By now the other Olympians had arrived and were watching the new kid with interest all of them easily making him out to be Apollo's son because he was a mini-version of his father and the fact whenever one of them looked at him Apollo would send a glare their way warning them to stay away from the kid.

Seeing that everyone was there Apollo leaned against the headboard of the bed pulling Percy between his legs so the demigod could lean against his chest. Poseidon created a couch for himself and grinned when Nico left Artemis to climb up next to him. After a moment considering Hades sat down beside his brother while Theseus and Triton sat side by side at their feet. Artemis was back on her couch her head resting in Luke's lap while he stroked her hair enjoying the fact that Apollo was too busy fussing over Will to notice them. Will cautiously sat on the edge of the bed having no clue what was about to happen until his Dad reached out snagging him by the back of the shirt and pulling him close.

"Alright everybody. This is my little boy Will. Anyone who messes with him shall feel the full wrath of the Sun..." Apollo smirked at Poseidon who rolled his eyes. "And the Sea. So think very long and hard about even touching him."

Will flushed shyly at all the eyes that were on him as the Gods and Goddesses examined him like he was a very interesting slug. He shifted closer to Percy deciding to stay close to the one person in the room he really knew and trusted. Yeah, he knew Nico but he had never really had a conversation with the kid. And he knew Luke as the person that got his brothers killed, so he wasn't too interested in bonding with him. Even if he would keep an open mind like Percy asked him too.

But for now he had to suffer under the Olympians gazes. It was Aphrodite who spoke first.

"He's adorable Apollo. He looks just like you!" She cooed bouncing up to Will and pinching his cheeks. "I just want to hug him." So she did. Will froze trying to convey with his eyes that he was scared and totally not happy with the situation, but Apollo was oblivious to be busy being smug that he had been indirectly called adorable.

"Kid's pretty tough to already be moving after the morning he's had. I'm impressed little brother." Ares rumbled and Apollo nudged his son lightly.

"Ares likes you kiddo." He whispered to his son who smiled slightly, relieved that Aphrodite had returned to perching on Ares lap.

"Well I'm with Aphrodite on this one. He's hot." Theseus gave a flirty grin. "You interested?" He offered using those beautiful eyes. Will was pretty sure he was on fire with how hot his face felt. He managed to shake his head and Thes sighed actually looking disappointed. "Damn it. Does anyone care that I've gone like twelve hours without sex? I'm gonna die if I don't get laid soon."

Poseidon covered his face. "Why did I ever claim him?" He shook his head as everyone stared at Theseus like he'd finally lost it.

Apollo nudged his son lightly. "Watch out for Thes okay? I don't trust him."

Will managed to nod still not sure what he was suppose to say. Which he thought was quite acceptable. He did get run over by a car, find out one of his closest friends was with his dad, and then get hit on by a ghost. Strangely the dead hero flirting with him was the part upsetting him the most. Was that necrophilia?

Apollo snapped his fingers so the doors shut and a book appeared in his hands. He tossed it to Triton. "Your turn."

Triton opened his mouth to start reading but Apollo stopped him. "Wait we need to catch Will up."

"Then why did you tell me to read?"

Apollo ignored him turning to his son. He leaned forward so his forehead was brushing Will's who remained calm knowing what his dad was going to do. He closed his eyes and gasped as he saw the rush of images. In less than a minute he saw the reading as if he'd been there the whole time and he pulled away from Apollo.

"Thanks."

"What did you do?" Percy asked curiously.

"I'm the God of Prophecy but I can also see things that have happened in the past. Will's my son so he can see them too especially if I help him."

Will blinked as he processed everything he's just seen. Before he could stop himself he pulled Percy into a tight hug. The other demigod seemed surprised but he returned the hug easily.

"I'm sorry Percy." Will whispered knowing that Percy would know it was about everything he'd gone through.

Apollo eyed them warily but decided he had nothing to worry about. His son wouldn't steal his boyfriend right? Then he looked at Theseus and decided that if Thes would steal from Poseidon then perhaps he should be worried.

He shook it off as Triton got tired of waiting and started to read.

**9 I AM OFFERED A QUEST**

"Wait what?" Poseidon yelped . "Percy is not going on a quest until he's sixteen at least and he has Apollo to guard him. I forbid it."

Will poked Percy in the ribs. "He does realize this had already happened?"

"He's crazy." Percy sighed.

**The next morning, Chiron moved me to cabin three.I didn't have to share with anybody. I had plenty of room for all my stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag. I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I**

**felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.**

**And I was absolutely miserable.**

"Why are you sad baby?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

"My cabin sucks... I mean I love it and all but I'm all by myself. I never have anyone to talk to at night unless I sneak Blackjack into my cabin."

"_Which you don't do often enough."_

"Percy you could have asked me to stay over. I would kill to get away from my Cabin." Luke offered.

"And I'll stay with you." Theseus added. "I am a Son of Poseidon so its my home too. We're brothers. We have to stick together little bro." Theseus kicked Triton. "Right big brother?"

Triton opened his mouth to say no but then he saw the big hopeful green eyes staring at him. Oh Gods no. He bit his tongue finding himself unable to look away as Percy smiled at him.

"Oh fine. I'll stay as long as this idiot." He shoved into Theseus. "Has to sleep on the floor like the overgrown dog he is."

Percy blinked. "Why would the dog sleep on the floor? Mrs. O'Leary sleeps on one of the spare beds."

"The bed that will now belong to Triton." Theseus piped up.

"No, he can't have her bed. She'll be upset. Triton can sleep on the floor or with her. Luke gets one of the beds and me and Apollo can share one of the others. Blackjack has to have his own bed too." Percy decided.

"_Right Boss!"_

Will rolled his eyes. The horse got its own bed? What the hell was going on with Olympus? Apollo nudged his son. "Don't make that face. I may just decide to move my kids into Poseidon's cabin."

Will clamped his mouth shut.

**Just when I'd started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in cabin eleven and I might be a normal kid—or as normal as you can be when you're**

**a half-blood—I'd been separated out as if I had some rare disease.**

Theseus gave his little brother an understanding looks. "Sucks doesn't it?"

Percy shrugged. "Luke was still my friend. He wasn't scared off by the Sea Spawn cooties."

The Son of Hermes grinned pleased with his future self even as Artemis gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you. My brother would be devastated if his Percy had no one to count on."

Poseidon couldn't help but hang his head. "I'm sorry Sea Prince. I gave you a horrible life."

"No. You gave me a life with purpose. Most people don't do anything important in their lives. All they leave behind is a gravestone. When I die.."

Apollo growled. "You are going to be immortal Percy. So don't even mention dying around me, or I swear I will track down Thanatos and kill him myself. And yes I will figure out how to kill Death."

Percy shook his head. "No, Thanatos is a decent guy. Annoying but not evil or anything. He's just doing his job."

"Sea Prince how do you know the God of Death?"

Hades ran for it before his brother could grab his Trident diving behind Zeus's net. If he was getting zapped he was taking Zeus with him.

But Percy placed a hand on his father's arm. "Easy Dad. It's not Hades fault."

"Aww I wanted to see Hades get blasted!" Luke whined.

Artemis smacked him. "Behave." She warned.

Triton rolled his eyes before continuing his reading.

**Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but I got the feeling they were all talking about it behind my back. The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: one, that I was the son of the Sea God; **

"Best message ever." Percy whispered and Apollo nodded in agreement.

"Totally right little bro." Theseus grinned.

Triton huffed. "Why do the Fates keep making me agree with that idiot?" He screamed when Theseus leaned over and licked him. He kicked his brother and Poseidon sighed. "Separate boys. Triton you go sit next to Ares. Theseus go sit with Artemis."

His sons gave him a moody look before going to their places.

Luke snorted. "Thes did anyone ever tell you that you have a licking fetish?"

The demigod perched on the arm of the couch. "Yep. I think the Minotaur even brought it up."

"There we go folks. We now know how he defeated the Minotaur. He licked it to death." Ares commented.

Theseus created a chunk of ice and sent it at Ares who yelped as it hit him in the nuts Aphrodite barely managing to jump onto Hep's lap to avoid it.

"Eww I have standards." Theseus wrinkled his nose.

"Hey I just realized something. Poseidon's kids all have some kind of fetish."

"Luke shut up while you're still breathing." Artemis warned.

"What? Its true. Apollo is his kid and he has a biting fetish, Percy seems to have a fetish for fucking behind the wheel of the Sun Chariot. Theseus has a licking fetish. Triton has a thing for owls." He turned to Artemis. "So did Orion have some kind of weird fetish? Is that why you shot him?"

Artemis calmly placed Nico on the floor before she drew one of her knives and lunged for Luke who barely managed to deflect it with his sword. Triton grabbed Artemis's arm pulling her back so she couldn't reach Luke. Apollo stood and grabbed his twin around the waist more so she didn't slaughter Thes then any liking for Luke. Because Theseus had decided it was smart to stand between Luke and Arty.

"You fucking asshole! I thought I made it clear you were NEVER EVER to mention my Orion. You aren't even worthy of speaking his name!"

"Okay someone clue me in. How good of a lay was this guy that she goes this crazy over him?" Will asked. Apollo didn't have a choice now as Artemis turned her glare on poor Will who gulped and ducked behind Percy who had the smarts to just have his leg touching Apollo.

"Arty calm down. Shhh. Luke was joking. Come on sis. That's my kid you're about to gut. Your nephew. Please sis just take a deep breath and think before you stab." Apollo soothed not letting his grip loosen.

Artemis listened to her brother letting him pull her back and onto the bed so he could rub her shoulders. He started singing softly the notes of the old Greek lullaby their mother had sung them falling easily from his lips. Artemis concentrated on the song trying to let her anger leave her as everyone watched her warily. Theseus was still standing in front of Luke with Triton lurking ready to defend his brother if needed.

Finally Artemis was calm enough to speak. "Theseus you still want a new boyfriend? Because Luke's all yours."

Theseus squealed happily before turning around and mashed his lips against Luke's. The younger demigod froze as Theseus tried to get him to respond. Hades who had just returned to his chair gripped the arms so hard that they turned to dust. Artemis on the other hand had a totally different reaction. She yanked away from Apollo and stormed up to Theseus grabbing him by his neck and sending him flying. Luke stood there like a statue staring off into space not even noticing Artemis going to kick Theseus in the ribs. Poseidon jumped into action creating a solid wall of water to wrap around his son, encasing him in a dome of water.

Artemis skidded to a stop not even angry was she stupid enough to go for Poseidon's child. Her brother might shoot her before Poseidon got ahold of her. So instead she turned and touched Luke's cheek. He blinked slowly.

"Did Theseus just kiss me?" He whispered.

She nodded.

Luke shrugged. "Okay I'm not gonna lie and say I've never kissed a guy before but never a dead one. Does that make me a necrophiliac?"

Theseus groaned as Triton and Percy knelt on either side of him. "You said he was all mine."

"You don't just jump someone like that you idiot. And I was angry at the time. You should know by now not to listen when I'm angry. Luke belongs to me and no one else. And even if I decide I don't want him he still belongs to me so you can't have him."

"I'm not a dog you know." Luke muttered but Artemis turned glaring at him,.

"One more word and I will muzzle you." She threatened.

"Hey I found another fetish!" Luke yelped as Arty jabbed him in the gut with her elbow. Of course Luke was too busy being a pain in the ass to stop. "You like seeing your men all tied up don't you?"

Apollo turned green at the very idea and if Percy hadn't been sitting on his lap and Will cowering behind him from the crazies Apollo would have been beating Luke to death.

Artemis decided Luke couldn't be in public while they had their nice little chat, so she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the corner of the room and erected a shield wall of dark silver so her nosy family couldn't see through. She turned pinning Luke to the wall. He froze wary the grin slipping off his face.

"Artemis I was only joking. I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered seeing unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"It's not the stupid jokes Luke!" She turned her back on him and started pacing leaving a very confused demigod to watch her.

"Then what is it? I can't stop what's bothering you if I don't know."

"It's you okay?" She snapped wheeling around.

"Okay you lost me."

She growled and resumed her pacing one arm wrapped around herself the other going to her neck. Curious Luke peered closer and gasped when he saw a necklace on her neck. It was a simple silver chain that held a beautiful ring. The band was an odd silvery-gold color and the stone set in the band was a sea-green emerald, carved with a bow that made a crescent moon. Luke stepped forward forcing Artemis to stop her pacing as he gently took the ring in his hand and studied it. Now that he was closer he saw the engraving on the inside of the ring.

"Η αγάπη μας φωτίζει τις σκοτεινές νύχτες." He read. "Our love lights the darkest nights."

Artemis looked down refusing to meet his eyes.

"The Greeks were the ones to start giving engagement rings weren't they?" Luke asked and Artemis nodded.

"That's the ring Orion gave you isn't it?" Luke didn't wait for the answer he already knew it. He stalked to the other side of the room pulling at his hair that was messy from sleep. "Why the hell did you kiss me if you wearing some other guy's ring?" Luke snapped.

"I don't know!" She tried to touch his arm but Luke jerked away.

"Just don't Artemis. You're using me to get over Orion just admit it. You can't have him but you're sick and tired of being alone with no guy but your brother loving you so you decided to use me to try and have a relationship. Guess what? It won't fucking work. I'm not staying with a girl who kisses me while she's wearing another guy's ring." He went to storm away but she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Luke I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Artemis." He snapped trying to pull away but he was only a demigod and she was a Goddess and he realized just then just how strong she was.

"Luke please try an understand. I've only ever loved one man in over three thousand years of existence and I lost him. Because I screwed up. I've never will be able to forgive myself for killing him. I don't even know how to begin to get over him and I honestly don't think I will ever be able to stop loving Orion."

The demigod sighed relaxing slightly. "Artemis I like you. I really do. But I can't be with a girl that's in love with someone else. I already had my heart broken once and I'm not interested in repeating it."

Artemis stepped closer to him so she could wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry."

Luke sighed planting a kiss on her hair. "Artemis you need to think long and hard on what you want. I'm willing to give this relationship a try but I'm not going to sit here and tip toe around mentions of Orion. I need to know that you love me for me. Not because you are trying to get over Orion. So that means this..." He touched the necklace. "Has to go."

Artemis's hand closed over the ring. Could she really get rid of one of the only things that she had left of Orion? She stared into Luke's eyes for a long minute as he gave her the chance to think. She bit her lip. Then slowly raised her hand and pulled the necklace over her head.

"I'm going to keep it. But I won't wear it anymore." She whispered.

Luke took it from her gently before pecking her on the lips. "That's all I ask. Just give me the chance Artemis, You deserve love. I don't think Orion would have wanted you to be alone for all of eternity."

Artemis hid her face against his chest. "No, he would have my head for isolating myself from men after his death. That's after he beat my twin to death of course."

"You're not insulting his memory by moving on. Trust me I've been where you are. My girlfriend died and I've spent the last two years trying to figure out if looking at another girl or guy was betraying her memory."

"What made you want to try with me?" Artemis asked.

"I realized she was a homicidal bitch and I'd be better off with an axe murder."

Artemis blinked. "Okay then..."

Luke examined the necklace twirling the ring around. He lowered his hand and tucked it into her pocket. Artemis shivered at the feeling of his hand so close to her lower regions. He grinned seeing her reaction.

"Are you sure you want that little maiden oath thing to stick around?" Luke asked pulling his hand out of her pocket but returning it to the same spot on her body.

She flushed burying her face in the crook of his neck. Luke laughed slightly before pulling back and kissing her softly. When they broke apart Luke smirked.

"You are a better kisser than Theseus." He told her and Artemis couldn't help the smile.

"Come on we need to go back to the others." Artemis tugged on his hand but Luke wouldn't budge. He fingered his Camp Half-Blood necklace before slipping it over his head. He pulled the ring from her pocket and removed it from its silver chain before adding it to his necklace and placing it over her head.

"There. Now you have part of both the men who cared for you."

She touched her new necklace before flinging her arms around Luke's neck and pulling his head down for a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered.

He grinned at her before tangling his fingers with hers. "Come on baby. I need to kick Theseus's ass in."

She laughed snuggling close to his side. She decided Apollo deserved to have another freak out for holding her back when she was in kill mode. She canceled the wall and enjoyed the disgusted look on her twin's face as she sauntered out with Luke at her side. Of course their moment only lasted a second before Nico jumped off of Triton's lap and came flying at her. She scooped him up easily.

"Did you make up?" Nico asked softly.

In answer Luke leaned over and kissed Artemis's cheek. The little demigod clapped his hands together. "Does that mean you guys are gonna be my new Mommy and Daddy?"

Artemis looked at Luke. "What do you think?"

"Whatever you want baby."

Artemis grinned twirling Nico around in a circle. "You want to be my son little one?"

Nico nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

Luke tickled him lightly. "What about me kiddo?"

The young demigod considered. "Do I get more money?"

Luke sighed and dug around in his pocket before handing Nico a ten dollar bill. The Son of Hades grinned before reaching out and allowing Luke to hug him. Artemis wrapped her arms around the pair and Theseus who had his camera in his hands snapped a picture.

"Can we get back to the book now?" Triton asked as Hades rolled his eyes at his son's antics. He'd be back as soon as Luke ran out of money.

Artemis snapped her fingers. Nico was bathed in a soft silver glow and when he looked up a holographic crescent moon. He turned to look at Artemis.

"You claimed me?" Nico whispered.

The Goddess nodded and braced herself as Nico flew into her arms.

"Thank you. Thank you."

Artemis smiled feeling the tears soak into her shirt as tears streamed down Nico's face.

Hades mouth was hanging open as he stared at the pair. Theseus patted him on the leg. "Looks like you need a new kid. I have several if you want to borrow one."

Hades ignored the demigod.

Percy was grinning and bouncing up and down on Apollo's lap. "Thank the Gods someone finally claimed him. Hades never bothered."

Apollo sighed. "As long as you didn't pop him out I'm cool with it."

Poseidon grinned. "Congrats on the little boy Artemis. I always thought you would have a girl."

Ares and Hep only rolled their eyes exchanging looks. They got the distinct feeling Artemis was just making a point about something or another.

The Love Goddess squealed. "Look they are even adopting a child together. Don't I just come up with the most brilliant couples?" She asked Triton who was sitting next to her. The Messenger of the Sea scooted closer to Demeter who looked pleased.

"Good now my poor daughter doesn't have to suffer the humiliation of not only being married to that thing but having to look at his bastard children."

Hestia sighed. "Allow Artemis to enjoy being a mother sister without your comments please."

Demeter opened her mouth to snap at her older sister but Hera silenced her with a look.

"Don't start sister. I have to sit their and look at your daughter every year. At least this way I may be able to get rid of Artemis. If she starts claiming every bastard child running around I may not have to deal with any of my husband's children."

Will on the other hand was gaping at the Goddess. He was really starting to think he needed his brain examined. Apparently his Dad had run his skull over too. That or Olympus had finally gone crazy.

Artemis looked pleased at all the attention she and Nico were getting . But she wasn't quite done. She knew that she needed to give Luke some proof she was serious. She turned to Hermes passing Nico off to Luke while she was at it. The God had been the only conscious person in the room to not comment on her claiming Nico instead he was talking to his snakes. She grabbed his cellphone and threw it behind her where it landed in Blackjack's water bucket. Martha and George hissed and screamed as they got wet. Hermes looked up at her glowering.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"Made it so you will actually pay attention for five seconds." She snapped her fingers so the shield wall formed around just her and Hermes. "I want to speak to you about your son."

"Which one?"

"Luke you idiot."

"Oh him. Artemis I strongly suggest you stay away from that one. He's...damaged." Hermes shrugged.

"He isn't damaged." She snapped. "He's a sweet thoughtful forgiving young man that seems desperate for your approval. I have a feeling you were too busy making out with your precious snakes to notice but every time his future self has done anything good like helping Percy he keeps glancing over at you. He wants to hear you praise him for what he's doing right."

Hermes sighed. "Just stay away from him Artemis. He will only bring pain and suffering to those around him. It honestly would be better for the world I believe if you allow your brother to end his life."

Artemis felt her temper always close on the surface flare and she called her bow and quiver to her. She was so tempted to shoot Hermes but she forced herself to remain calm as the familiar weight of her weapon settled on her back.

"How do you know anything about Luke's future? You're not the God of Prophecy and my twin hasn't picked anything up on him."

"His future isn't pleasant Artemis. And since Apollo only seems interested in his latest boy toy I doubt he's been paying attention to what my child's future is."

"Where suppose to be trying to change the future Hermes. You saw how bitter Luke is in the books. How can you sit here and just watch your child hate you?"

"Because it doesn't matter what we do. The Fates have decided his fate and that's final. Now take my suggestion Artemis and stay away from him. You're my sister and I don't want to see you hurt."

Artemis couldn't stop herself. "You are scum." She hissed. "You're going to let your innocent child suffer because you don't even want to try and go against the Fates? Do you care for any of you children at all? Pan has been missing for what two thousand years and you haven't looked for him once. Even if you were too damn lazy to get off your ass and look for your child Luke is sitting right in front of you. I've seen him with his shirt off Hermes. He is covered in scars and not even half of them look like they were made by fighting. Not to mention to scar on his neck that looks like someone tried to slit his throat at some point."

Hermes only sighed. "It wouldn't surprise me with his mother. She gets violent when she has her fits."

Artemis's clenched her hands. "You knew your child was being abused and you did nothing?"

"What could I do Artemis? Unlike you and Apollo I actually obey Father." He snapped.

"There is no law saying you can't ask one of us to get him out of there. Apollo and I would have gone and gotten him if he was being abused. Poseidon could have taken him to his kingdom. Hell even Ares would have saved him."

Artemis would have grabbed her brother and snapped his neck if Apollo hadn't flooded her mind with calmness. _"Sis what the hell? You're getting me pissed. All I'm getting from you is anger. Even Percy's picking it up through the Soul Chain."_

"_Come here now. I need you. Bring Luke. "_ Artemis lessened her shield slightly so Apollo could pull Percy and Luke through. Her bond with Apollo making it easy for him to slip through anything she did to keep other people out.

"Sis what's wrong?" Apollo asked pulling her into a hug. She squirmed in his arms tuning so she could look at Luke who was shifting uncomfortably. Percy had a hand on the small of Apollo's back to keep the Soul Chain quiet. .

"Luke come here."

The demigod shook his head eyeing his father warily. Artemis grabbed his hand. "Luke please allow Apollo to look at you. Do it for me."

Sighing Luke stepped forward allowing Artemis to touch his face while keeping a close eye on Hermes who was lounging on his throne.

"What am I even looking at?" Apollo grumbled poking at Luke.

"Just look at this." She tilted Luke's head back and she heard Apollo suck in his breath. Percy cursed realizing what it was at the same time.

Before even she could react Apollo had lifted Hermes in the air by his throat. Hermes thrashed in his grip but it was apparent just how strong the usually laid back Sun God was as he effortlessly strangled his brother.

Luke shifted uncomfortably under the looks as Percy scrambled to make sure he was still touching his boyfriend.

"Why does your child bear the marks of a blade?" Apollo snarled instinctively switching to Ancient Greek as he lost his temper.

Hermes made an odd spluttering sound around Apollo's hand as Artemis backed away showing no interest in helping Hermes. She wrapped her arms around Luke's waist but he pushed her away.

"I told you to drop it Artemis." He growled backing away from her.

"Luke..." She tried to grab his arm but she froze at the look he gave her.

"It's my problem Artemis. Not yours. You're not even my girlfriend so you have no right to go telling people about my scars. I'm a demigod. My life isn't all rainbows and ponies. We get torn up. We nearly die. It's life for us Artemis."

"Luke someone needs to stop it. How old are you right now in this time period?"

He blinked thinking. "Nine I think maybe ten."

"If by telling someone keeps you from getting these scars is it worth it?"

His eyes were dark as he looked down on her and Artemis realized just how short she was compared to the tall lanky demigod. "It's too late if I'm already nine."

Artemis couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around Luke's neck and trying to comfort him. He didn't want any of it though as he once again moved away from her.

"Artemis let him be for a bit." Percy whispered and the Goddess got the impression he knew the cause of the scars. "Luke's right. It's too late to stop what caused the scars."

"But it will help to talk about them."

"Like you've talked about yours?" He snapped at her.

Apollo turned so fast he dropped Hermes who sat on the floor gulping for breath. "What scars?" The God demanded and Percy had to grab his arm to keep from being knocked away from his Soul Chain.

Luke grabbed her arm and spun her around lifting her shirt as he did. Apollo nearly choked on his own tongue when he saw the mess of scars on his precious sister's back. Percy gulped as the pure anger flooded his link with Apollo. It was a full minute before Apollo was able to speak and in the time Artemis slammed her shoulder into Luke's chest knocking him to the floor and pinning him to the ground her knife at his throat.

"Don't you DARE say another word." She snarled.

Luke stared up at her fearlessly and Artemis felt her heart drop as she realized something. Luke wasn't afraid to die.

But she didn't get a chance to think on it as her brother physically grabbed her beneath her arms and lifted her to her feet, so he could stare into her eyes and Artemis knew lying was pointless. Why did her twin have to be the God of Truth?

"What happened Artemis?" Apollo demanded his grip on her arms too tight to escape from but not tight enough to actually hurt her.

"Its nothing." She lied anyways.

Luke rolled to his feet smoothly. "Hera." He blurted out ignoring the death glare Artemis was sending his way. He figured he might as well piss her off because he was a dead man as soon as Apollo's brain processed the fact he'd have to have seen Artemis without her shirt to know about the scars.

"What do you mean Hera?"

"Its nothing. I think Luke's head hit the floor a bit too hard all the times I've tried to kill him."

Of course Luke still had his tongue and apparently he could do more with it then just sticking it in her mouth. "Hera did it to her when she found out Artemis is Zeus's kid. You were banished for killing the giant snake thing at the time and Zeus didn't care. So she hid them for the last few thousand years."

Apollo's face turned a fascinating shade of red, and Percy even pulled away from him.

"The Soul Chain says to get out of his way." Percy whispered at Luke's questioning gaze.

"This is why I didn't tell you." Artemis whispered lifting a hand to cup Apollo's cheek."I don't want to make you fight. You hate to hurt people Apollo."

"You're my sister Artemis. My twin. I'm suppose to know your every thought, every wish, every desire. I'm suppose to be there for you when no one else is. We complete each other. The Sun and the moon. We are yin and yang. Brother and sister. You are the protector of girls and I'm the protector of boys. We were born to complete each other yet you didn't think you could trust me with the knowledge that someone hurt you?"

"It's not that I didn't trust you Apollo. It's that I didn't want you getting hurt trying to protect me. Father would kill you if you harmed Hera. And I can't lose you. You are the only person in the whole entire Universe I trust. I would die from grief if I lost you. I'm your older sister. I'm suppose to be the one protecting you. Not the other way around."

Apollo managed a half smile. "You know there is one myth out there that has me being older than you."

"How much did you pay the writer little brother?" Artemis teased lightly hoping to calm her brother's temper but knowing it was pointless. The instant he saw Hera he was going to go insane and kill her but for that moment Artemis had him calm enough that it was safe to approach him.

Apollo leaned his forehead against hers and sent a single memory through their link.

Artemis saw herself at the age of ten and Apollo just a tiny little thing in Poseidon's arms as the Sea God carefully lifted him from the back of a gleaming chestnut mare. She saw herself running towards her twin brother and pulling him into a hug which Apollo returned just as fiercely before leaning his head against hers in the same way it was held thousands of years later. And just the same he whispered a single sentence.

"Σ 'αγαπώ δίδυμό μου."

Artemis smiled in the memory and she whispered back. "Σ 'αγαπώ πάρα πολύ δίδυμό μου." Just as she did in the present time period,

Apollo kissed her forehead. "I love you my twin."

"And I love you too my twin." She finished this time in English.

"Do you remember that?"

She nodded. "It was right after you were banished for ten years for killing the Python. Poseidon was sent to get you since I was too young at the time. It was the first time I was allowed to see you since you were four days old."

Apollo flashed her a small smile before pulling away. "Well I'm off to kill our step-mother."

She trailed after him begging Apollo to stop even going so far as the threaten to harm Percy if he didn't keep his mouth shut, but Percy only rolled his eyes at her as he kept one arm wrapped around Luke's shoulders.'

Poseidon glanced up worriedly and was on his feet the moment he saw the pure anger on Apollo's face.

"Apollo what's wrong?" The Sea God asked nearly face planting as he tripped over Theseus who had decided to lie with his head in his brother's lap. He caught himself and tried to touch Apollo's arm, but the Sun God had one thought on his mind and it was KILL.

"What's going on?" Poseidon asked his son who was busy dragging Luke and his horse behind the couch where they were out of the way of blasting. Will yelped as Percy grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him from the bed and behind the couch. Nico was already climbing into Luke's lap staring at Percy with total trust in his eyes.

"Hera abused Artemis." Percy whispered back as he commanded Blackjack to lie down.

Poseidon only got a second to think about that before Theseus and Triton were on their feet and flanking their father. Ares rose from his Throne growling.

Hera looked up seeing Apollo advancing on her with only a knife in his hand. She stood eyeing him warily but before she could move Theseus and Triton were on either side of her chair preventing her from moving and Apollo had Poseidon and Ares on his heels. Artemis stood slightly to the side her arms wrapped tight around herself struggling not to cry. Hep walked to his sister's side and touched her shoulder lightly unsure what to do but not wanting any part of what his little brother was about to do. He didn't condone violence even against the bitch Queen of Olympus.

"You hurt my sister. My twin." Apollo growled sounding more like one of his wolves then a handsome young man.

Hera sniffed. "She deserved what she got. Knocking the Queen over."

"She was a baby. She didn't know better. And even if she had it was an accident." Apollo hissed. Percy was sending soothing thoughts through the Soul Chain which was snarling with agitation angry that Apollo wasn't touching Percy but also upset that Artemis's being harmed was angering Apollo to the point he wasn't even thinking about his Percy. So it was urging for Hera to die and Percy and Apollo to get back to kissing.

"No. She was a little bitch from day one. Prancing around Olympus like she owned the place. Someone had to beat it out of her."

Percy slipped out from behind the couch and ran to Apollo's side dodging his father who tried to grab him. He wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist.

"Apollo you're exhausted. You're gonna hurt yourself trying to fight. Please sit down. For me." He tried the Seal Eyes but Poseidon managed to get an arm around his son and pulled Percy away.

"Theseus hold your brother!" He commanded seeing that Apollo wasn't even responding to Percy, and he didn't want his son in the middle of a fight between a God as powerful as Apollo and Hera.

"But Father I want to help torture Hera!"

"Now Theseus!" Poseidon ordered.

Huffing in annoyance Theseus grabbed Percy's arm and dragged his younger brother away ignoring Percy biting his hand trying to get him to let go. Honestly he had worse from rough sex. He almost felt bad for Apollo. Then he remembered it was his sweet innocent baby brother he was thinking about and he nearly puked up... well lets just say there was a very hot guy when he went to get his pictures developed and Thes wasn't against swallowing.

"Thes! Let me go! I need to stop Apollo."

"Your boyfriend can handle himself. Trust me. Apollo might be half dead right now, but he's still stronger than Hera. I've been around immortals since like forever Percy and I'll tell you this. You never have to worry about Apollo losing a fight to anyone except maybe Father. And they'd never fight. Apollo is a lot stronger than he looks or acts."

"But..."

"Perce trust your big brother. I actually have a whole four brain cells left which is more than you can say. Your little boy toy will be fine. Hera on the other hand... Well I always thought Olympus would look great gold and this way no one will have to waste money on paint. Hera's blood will be everywhere."

Percy still didn't look convinced so Theseus shoved his brother so he fell backwards and ended up in Will's lap. The Son of Apollo turned so red Theseus thought he might actually be at risk for catching on fire. Percy huffed scrambling off of Will who looked slightly disappointed, as Percy decided to lean against Luke's shoulder and glower at Theseus.

Apollo didn't seem interested in hearing whatever pathetic explanation Hera had. Moving as quick as light he drew his bow and fired two arrows in rapid succession. Hera screamed in agony as the arrows pierced both her shoulders driving her back into a wall where the arrows embedded themselves into the wall and held her. Her screams doubled as Apollo willed the light to concentrate on Hera's forehead. Know what happens to ants under a magnifying glass? Well that was Hera's head. Apollo was also the God of Plagues. And he could be very, very creative. He summoned a swarm of insects. But instead of locust he'd called on African Driver Ants. They were known for killing cattle by crawling into their eyes, ears, and mouths and eating the cow alive. Indigenous tribes used the ants for emergency surgery. They would have the ant bite a gash and then twist the ants head off so the ant acted as a staple. The only way to remove the jaws of these creatures was to pretty much cut the flesh around them away. And Hera had about five hundred swarming her legs and arms sinking their huge jaws into her flesh.

Apollo glanced at his adoptive father. Poseidon stepped forward raising his Trident summoning a cookie cutter shark. They were known for latching onto to whales and dolphins and ripping out perfectly round chunks of flesh and Hera now had one attached to her right arm.

She screamed and screamed as it neatly ripped a two inch long and nearly three inch deep piece of flesh from her upper arm. It fell to the floor happily gulping down a chunk of flesh before launching itself at her lower thigh and repeating itself.

Triton grinned as his father motioned him forward pleased that he was going to be able to help while his brothers had to sit out. Perhaps he still was his father's favorite. He considered for a moment before closing his eyes and calling on a jelly fish. But not any jellyfish. A Box Jellyfish. See people the thing about box jellyfish is they have the most painful sting of any creature except the bullet ant. Hundreds of people had died from drowning after being stung by one because the sting was so painful as your muscles cramped and your lungs and kidneys felt like they were being filled with acid while you skin burned and crawled as if on fire that you couldn't do anything but die. Best part about it? The pain was known for lasting up to six weeks. And Hera was now wearing the stinging creature for a hat.

Theseus glanced at his brother slightly put out. He nudged Percy. "If I help you will you not tell Father I let you near Hera?"

Percy nodded eagerly and jumped to his feet. The brothers exchanged looks understanding exactly what they wanted to add to the mix.

Hera's bellows of pain were louder than Zeus's screams after he tasted his own bolt as a Stonefish landed on her it sting instantly piercing her chest. Stonefish had the most painful sting of all fish. With victims often dying from the venom. It only lasted an hour. But in that time a person felt as if every inch of their body was being run over by a flaming semi truck. Often victims hacked their own limbs off because the pain of amputation was less than the sting of the Stonefish. But that wasn't an option unless Hera wanted to chop her whole chest off.

Poseidon wheeled around but his boys were both sitting on the floor beside Blackjack looking completely innocent. He gave them a suspicious look but they only beamed at him.

Ares hadn't had a turn yet and he stepped forward considering. He smirked having decided. "Poseidon do you happen to have any control over Platypuses?"

Poseidon quickly summoned a nice large male which Ares carefully held up to his mother so the sharp barb on its back feet dug into her neck. Her screaming if possible got even louder.

See the thing about Platypus venom is not only is it painful to make movement impossible but it also causes hyperalgesia. For months after one stings you even a bruise will feel like you've been shot. And not even morphine can take away the pain. Ares had not only caused his mother extreme pain but he also made it so every injury the others caused her a thousand times more painful. Wasn't he a good son?

Apollo still wasn't satisfied. "Hey Will come show me what a good shot you are." He called motioning for his son. Will gulped but obediently went to his father who flashed him a quick smile before handing Will his bow and quiver. The demigod gasped as he felt the pure power running through the weapons. His father's sacred weapons. The arrows that had the power to cause plagues or to heal them. The ones that could bring the most painful death imaginable or a merciful painless one.

"Her eyes are the targets." Apollo nudged his son forward and Will took aim feeling the bow shift to fit him perfectly. To please his father and to cause the bitch who had apparently harmed his Aunt the most painful pain possible he imagined the tips to be filled with locust that when they broke open the bugs would be inside her skull where they would be forced to eat their way out. He took a deep breath and within the space of a second he had five arrows in each eyes and Hera was no longer screaming between how sensitive the Platypus venom had made her and all the other pain she couldn't even open her mouth.

Apollo picked his son up effortlessly and spun him around. "That's my boy." He cooed for a moment before setting a flushing Will down and turning back to torturing his step-mother.

1 hour later...

Apollo sat down on the bed and opened his arms. Percy scrambled happily into his lap shivering as their souls purred and nuzzled each other trying to make up for the hour they'd been apart. Percy flushed at the look Will was giving him but he couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward to find Apollo's lips desperate to reconnect after being apart so long. Apollo's mouth was soft and loving as usual his anger totally burned out now that Hera was just a mound of flesh that was on fire courtesy of Hephaestus. She even had poison ivy surrounding her thanks to Demeter. Luke had stolen his father's cadeaus at some point and Martha and George had happily done laser mode for him. So now the pile of flesh was in several smoulder piles that were on fire. It was peppered with arrows and a few stubborn ants and locust were still at work. Aphrodite had helpfully made the room smell like perfume so no one had to smell burning flesh as Hermes was volunteered to take a broom and push the burning pile of Hera into the net. Hades at a look from Poseidon had summoned a pair of zombie porcupines and stuck them in the net for good measure.

Apollo pulled away from Percy's mouth ignoring the mew of protest. "Can someone please make them shut up?" He asked referring to the constant screams coming from the now awake Athena, Dionysus, and Zeus as they scramble around the net trying to avoid the zombie porcupines. Blackjack who had gone back to eating now that the torturing was over flicked his ears in annoyance and lashed out with his back legs kicking Zeus right in the family jewels.

"_Why did that make him scream louder? When I did that to Jason he fell asleep." _Blackjack asked watching Zeus.

"He didn't fall asleep Blackjack. He passed out." Triton explained scratching the horse's neck.

"_Oh... Maybe I should try again. I bet I can knock him out." _The stallion pranced up to Zeus before carefully turning around and taking aim. He then kicked backwards with both legs and Zeus shut up just as a loud thud filled the Throne Room. Blackjack looked at Triton who snagged Hurricane from Theseus and used the blade to prod at Zeus.

"Yep. He's unconscious." Triton pulled a sugar cube out of his pocket yelping when he nearly lost a finger as Blackjack lunged for the treat.

Percy was watching his brother curiously trying to ignore Apollo who was tracing the outline of a bow and arrow on his neck...with his tongue. He reached a hand up to absently run it through the soft blonde hair loving the feeling of the fluffy golden mane between his fingers. He quickly lost his focus and turned around twisting in Apollo's lap so he could wrap his legs tightly around Apollo's waist and pull himself close. Apollo's sapphire eyes were dark with lust as Percy bit his lower lip playfully. Apollo growled flipping Percy to the side. Will yelped as Percy nearly landed on his lap. His father was oblivious as Percy decided to sink his teeth into Apollo's neck right behind his ear. Apollo tossed his head back moaning.

Luke nudged Theseus. "See what I mean?"

The dead demigod was too busy staring at Luke's lips trying to decide if he could sneak another kiss. He was bored and horny watching his brother and Apollo. Then he saw Artemis curled up on her Throne crying softly and decided she'd had a shitty enough day. Will spotted his aunt and slowly walked over and touched her shoulder staring at her with those big sapphire eyes that were identical to her twins. She allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders and stroke her hair. Nico ran towards her and climbed onto her lap snuggling close and blinking at her innocently. Artemis sniffed and started to rock Nico taking comfort in her little boy. Luke was watching her silently and Thes sighed. "Go talk to her." He urged.

Luke shook his head. "She's pissed at me."

"Artemis is a bitch. But she doesn't hold grudges against cute guys. Trust me I would know. I once spent the weekend seeing how many of her precious virgins I could get in my bed. I managed nine before she caught on and shot me in the ass. But within a month she was back to loving me."

"I ratted out the secret she's been keeping for three thousand years. I think that's a little worse than popping some stuck up bitches cherry." Luke replied cooly.

Theseus shrugged. "Tell the scar on my ass that. Do you realize how long it took Apollo to stop laughing and help me?"

Luke flashed him a grin but his eyes went right back to Artemis. Theseus sighed.

"You just look desperate." He informed the younger demigod. When Luke didn't respond Theseus's grabbed his hand and dragged him towards Triton.

"Bro can you do your godly thing and make us a loveseat?"

Triton snapped his fingers so a sleek black leather loveseat appeared a little ways from the other seats. Theseus pushed Luke down on it.

"Play along and she'll be running to snog you." He sat down on Luke's lap and Triton who had been keeping an eye on his brother nearly fell off his couch. The noise from him trying to right himself caught Apollo's attention. He pulled away from Percy feeling the light sting on the hickey on his neck as he watched Theseus straddle Luke. He quickly yanked Percy's head down for another kiss. If Theseus and Luke got together he would personally walk Luke down the aisle at their wedding. He started humming "Here Comes the Bride." deep in his chest. Percy purred at the vibrations and snuggled closer more the content to lie on Apollo's chest and allow Apollo to kiss and bite his lips.

Theseus knew that as soon as he did anything Triton would blow it and start screeching which was great for Luke. But for the horny demigod it meant he didn't have a long to have fun. So he studied Luke who was a little tense underneath him but nothing showing he would object to a quick kiss. Theseus got the impression Luke was more than experienced with both girls and guys. Which made this all the more natural looking. Perfect to make a certain virgin Goddess jealous.

"Just relax Luke and trust me. Arty will be back to screwing you in less than a minute."

"I haven't slept with her." Luke admitted shifting slightly under Theseus's weight. The damn demigod was sitting on his crotch which was making this look a lot more believable but Luke refused to get turned on by Percy's brother. He was pretty sure Apollo could somehow twist that into him hitting on Percy and it would end with him picking arrows out of his skull. He tried to stick to only one arrow hole in his body a week.

Theseus on the other hand was staring a Luke like he'd just announced he decided to join Kronos. "You haven't fucked her? No, wonder you're so moody."

"She let me sleep in her bed." Luke flushed slightly.

"Dude your sexy, smart, and I've seen you naked. How is she not pouncing on you? I don't normally go for blondes and even I'm more than interested in screwing you."

"Thes I honestly think you would screw anyone in this room but your father and your brother. So I'm not taking that as a compliment."

"Ewww. I wouldn't touch Hera with a ten foot pole. Athena can stick to screwing Triton. He deserves her. As for Zeus? Let Grandpa Kronos have him. They are soulmates. Personally I was thinking of tricking Zeus into coming to the Underworld and then kicking him in the ass so he tumbled into Tartarus."

"Now that mental picture is a turn on." Luke grabbed Theseus's hair and pulled his head down joining their lips. They battled for dominance both too damn stubborn to let the other one win. But slowly three thousand years of experience starting paying off and Theseus began to take over. Luke decided to go with it because unlike what he had told Artemis earlier Theseus was a damn good kisser. And once again Luke was right with fetishes. Every few seconds Theseus would lick and nibble at his bottom lip never content to just move his lips he had to keep his tongue working.

Triton coughed loudly to draw attention to the pair.

Poseidon groaned. "Theseus what did I say about not sticking your tongue in everyone's mouth."

The demigod broke away from Luke long enough to throw his father a cheeky grin. "I haven't stuck my tongue is his mouth yet. But thanks for the suggestion." He nudged Luke's chin up again and this time when he nipped Luke's lower lip it was a little more demanding. The young demigod quickly gave in opening his mouth slightly so Theseus could swirl his tongue in his mouth.

Artemis had raised her head at Triton's little cough and Nico yelped as she tightened her hold on him to the point it was painful. He squirmed onto Will's lap as she rose to her feet slowly her bow and quiver appearing in her hand. Theseus was far too busy learning Luke's taste and the feel of his mouth to even notice that he was about ready to have a sharp pointy arrow sticking out of his head. That's if it had much luck going through the rock hard skull. Hades scrambled off his Throne at the exact instant Artemis let her arrow fly. It flew through the air easily heading right for Theseus. Until it decided to embedded itself in Hades's shoulder. For one moment Hades just stared at the bolt sticking out of him before he started screaming. Poseidon cursed trying to grab the arrow out of his brother while Apollo lifted his head watching lazily.

Luke broke away from Theseus to see Artemis with her bow in hand and Hades still between them and her. He shoved Theseus as hard as he could and the hero fell onto the floor with a curse and a very loud thud of rocks colliding as his head hit the marble floor. Luke jumped to his feet and ran towards her. Artemis vanished her bow and opened her arms up laughing as Luke scooped her up and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her legs around his hips so he was holding her up. She snuggled into his chest listening to the thud of Luke's heart over the sounds of Hades's screaming as Ares and Poseidon held him down so Apollo who was ordered to get off his ass and help by his adopted daddy could yank the arrow out. Will had grabbed Nico and bolted to the protection of Blackjack the instant Artemis had yanked out the deadly weapons. He had decided the only sane creature in the room was the horse. That was until Triton smiled at him and patted the cushion next to him. "Don't hide with the horse. He's nearly as insane as my brother. You're better off with me. I swear I'm the only person here who still has my sanity."

Will cautiously sat down trying to get Nico to sit with him but the little Son of Hades squirmed down and ran to his father latching onto Hades's leg and watching Apollo attempt to heal the wound.

But the Sun God couldn't have healed a scratch after the little incident with Will. Yet he stubbornly kept trying until his legs gave out and Percy had to catch him.

"I'm okay. Hey Hades why do you still have a gaping hole in your arm?"

"How did you have enough energy to torture Hera but not heal Hades?" Ares asked.

"Easy I prioritize my energy. Healing people other than the ones I actually like is pretty low on my saving strength list. Killing people who mess with Artemis and screwing Percy are the priorities."

Poseidon prodded Hades arm. "You'll live." He informed him.

The God of the Underworld glared at him. Theseus had wandered over and was staring at the wound.

"I can patch you up." He offered. "The idiot Twins have shot me plenty of times and I am actually a pretty good medic. Someone had to stitch Pith back together after he picked a fight with Hercules.

Hades shook his head but Poseidon gestured for his son to go ahead. "He's your best bet Hades."

"He'll stitch a rat or something in my arm. He did that to my Fury you know. He offered to fix a cut she had and he ended up stitching a fish to her side."

"Relax Hades. You have to keep your heart rate down or you'll bleed out faster." Theseus ordered as he carefully took a pair of tweezers and picked out the little bits of silvery wood Artemis's arrow had left behind. Hades blindly groped for something to grab onto and he found Poseidon's hand. His brother didn't say a word as Hades squeezed his hand with enough force to break it as Theseus poked and prodded him.

"Okay I need nectar and salt water. Oh and a hammer to knock him out would be good."

Ares and Hep who had both come to kneel beside Hades scrambled to find nectar. Demeter hovered in the background looking slightly worried. Thes caught her eye. "I need a first-aid kit. Lots of gauze and if you have some in your gardens yarrow and aloe vera. Aphrodite do me a favor and get him some new clothes. These are gonna be gold with ichor by the time I'm done."

The Goddess scrambled off to do his bidding as Apollo managed to open the door before slumping back against Percy's shoulder. "I see pretty spots." Apollo mumbled. Percy hushed him stroking his hair. He didn't have it in him to send Luke and Artemis death glares. Not that they would notice. Luke had Artemis pushed up against a wall and was showing her a trick he'd learned from Theseus. So they were a little busy. And no one was mad at Artemis. Why Hades had chosen to get between the dead ghost and the arrow was beyond them.

Ares handed Theseus some nectar while Poseidon summoned salt water. "This is gonna hurt like hell. Try not to scream too loud it will give you a sore throat." Theseus advised as he dumped the water into the wound before plugging his ears as Hades screamed. Hep and Poseidon were holding him down as he thrashed nearly kicking Nico who scrambled out of the way. Theseus's snagged one bottle of nectar and dumped it in to begin the healing and to flush out the disinfecting salt water. He then set to work carefully cleaning the wound patting the surrounding area dry. He then took his knife and cut the top part of Hades's robes out before taking the aloe vera Demeter had given him and slathering a mix of it and yarrow over the room. "The yarrow was used by Native American's to treat arrow wounds. It's suppose to ward off germs. The Aloe will soothe the skin and speed up the healing." Theseus explained as he plopped some gauze over the arrow hole and set to work wrapping it.

Triton waited until Theseus was just securing the bandage in place before opening his mouth. "Theseus you do realize you have Apollo's kid sitting right next to me. A guy who could have healed the wound effortlessly and with no pain at all for Hades."

Will turned bright red. "I didn't know if I could heal with my Dad being so exhausted." The demigod whispered shifting closer to Triton. "I pray to him for help whenever I'm healing."

"You didn't think to mention it?" Poseidon asked.

Triton shrugged. "No one asked me."

Poseidon groaned. "What am I going to do with you boys?" He asked watching as Theseus taped the bandage in place. He offered nectar to Hades who took a few sips still keeping his grip on his brother.

"He'll be fine by tonight. You Gods heal way to fast." Thes stood ruffling Hades hair affectionately. Hades glowered at him as Aphrodite came running back a pile of clothes in her arm.

"Dress up time!" She cooed grabbing Hades good arm and dragging him to a corner throwing up a hot pink shield.

"Is she going to survive dressing Uncle Hades up?" Percy asked shifting so Apollo could lie his head in his lap. The God's eyes were already falling shut as Percy stroked his hair.

"I love you." Apollo whispered sleepily.

"I know." Percy gave his God a quick peck on the lips.

"More like is Hades going to survive her." Demeter sat down on her Throne. "Theseus be a dear and get your camera out. This should be...entertaining."

The demigod nodded eagerly pulling out the camera easily and perching on the arm of the loveseat. Luke had pulled Artemis over to it and had her curled up in his lap their lips still joined. He rolled his eyes before snapping a few pictures to show Apollo when he was recovered. Poseidon sat down on his seat next to Percy and Apollo making a mattress appear under them so they were a little more comfy. Percy leaned against his legs still playing with Apollo's hair. His own eyes drooping as the Soul Chain took some of his energy to give to Apollo.

Ares and Hep had settled down though it was obvious that Ares was worried for his girlfriend especially when the screaming started. Nico whimpered holding onto Will's shirt for dear life. The demigod bounced him in his lap. Triton watched curiously. "You're not half bad at that."

Will flushed under the intense gaze. "My mom got married and had a little mortal girl. So I'm use to kids. Aren't you use to kids Lord Triton?"

Triton smiled pleased that someone was actually treating him with respect.

Theseus who had been eavesdropping fell off the couch laughing ruining his brother's good mood.

"What is so funny idiot?" Triton snapped.

"Someone called you Lord."

He summoned a ball of water and threw it at Theseus's head before turning to Will. "I am use to my father's thousand and one children yes. But I have no interest in learning to care for them because they all act like that moron."

Hades chose that moment to burst through the shield dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket over a t-shirt. A hot pink T-shirt. The click of the camera was the only sound for several long minutes before the room burst out laughing. Hades glared at them before storming off to sulk in a dark corner.

Poseidon decided to rescue his brother by giving Apollo some of his strength. The young God blinked at him before understanding lit the sapphire blue and he shut the door making the book appear in Triton's hands.

Trition found the right page and began to read.

**and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill me. They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe.**

**The other campers steered clear of me as much as possible. Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with me after what I'd done to the Ares folks in the woods, so my lessons with Luke became one-on-one. **

Poseidon smiled at the demigod. "Thank you Luke."

He blushed slightly. "No problem. Children of the Big Three don't scare me."

**He pushed me harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise me up in the process.**

Theseus patted his father's leg. "Totally necessarily Father." He soothed before Luke burst into flames from the death glare.

**"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches. "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions."**

**Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time I said something, she scowled at me, as if I'd just poked her between the eyes.**

"Can I poke her between the eyes with an arrow?" Apollo asked. Triton ignored him and kept reading.

**After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten... Got to make a plan ..."**

**Even Clarisse kept her distance, though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill me for breaking her magic spear. I wished she would just yell or punch me or something. I'd rather get into fights every day than be ignored.**

Poseidon glared at his son. "Don't even think about getting into a fight Sea Prince."

Percy rolled his eyes.

**I knew somebody at camp resented me, because one night I came into my cabin and found a mortal newspaper dropped inside the doorway, a copy of the New York Daily News, opened to the Metro page. The article took me almost an hour to read, because the angrier I got, the more the words floated around on the page.**

Poseidon shot his son a worried look seeing how Percy buried his head in Apollo's shirt.

_**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER FREAK CAR ACCIDENT**_

_**BY EILEEN SMYTHE**_

_**Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious**_

_**disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro **_

"You ruined a beautiful car Perce." Luke commented only to get a pillow thrown at him from Theseus.

_**was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.**_

"I thought it got hit by lightning? Don't the mortals know the difference between lightning and explosions." Hephaestus asked.

_**Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood **_

"It was a car accident. Of course their was some blood." Artemis shook her head. "Mortals."

_**were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.**_

_**Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past.**_

Triton, Theseus, Poseidon, and Apollo snarled at the mention of the man.

"Is that bastard calling my baby brother violent? Has he looked in the mirror recently?" Theseus growled drawing Hurricane.

Triton grabbed his Trident. "I agree with Theseus. He's the violent one. Not Percy."

Percy moved slightly to hug Triton's leg. "Thank you." He whispered before pulling away to hug Theseus who returned the hug tightly.

"Why are you thanking us little one?" Triton asked softly kneeling on the floor beside Percy.

"For caring." Percy snuggled into his side as best as he could with Apollo's head in his lap. Triton stiffened slightly before giving in and wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulder.

"Awww." Theseus raised his camera.

"Don't even think about it."

Theseus snapped a picture and bolted before Triton could blast his camera. The young God glared at his middle brother but didn't leave Percy's side.

_**Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy.**_

Apollo lifted his head to give Percy a gentle kiss. "I'm dating the world's sexiest fugitive."

Percy stuck his tongue out. "We are not dating. I may occasionally allow you to be called my boyfriend but we are not going out. Got that?"

"I worry that you chose to take offence to that part of his statement." Triton sighed.

Percy poked his brother in the ribs. "Meanie."

Theseus pranced over and before flopping down in Triton's lap only to fall face first on the floor when Triton shoved him.

"DADDY TRITON'S BEING MEAN!" He wailed sitting up.

Poseidon opened his arms up so his middle child could scramble into his arms sniffing slightly as he willed the fake tears to start.

"It's okay my little guppy." Poseidon soothed rocking him gently. "Triton is just in one of his moods."

Theseus's snuggled closer. "My head hurts." He whined.

Triton rolled his eyes. "It's impossible to do any damage to your head Theseus. It's too thick."

"Triton that was uncalled for. Apologize to your brother." Poseidon ordered.

The Sea God just stared at his father. "You have got to be kidding me. He's faking."

"I said apologize Trition."

The young God glared at his father and younger brother before deciding he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his father's anger. "I'm sorry Theseus."

The demigod sniffed rubbing his eyes adorably. "Hug?" He asked holding his arms out.

Triton threw a pathetic look at Poseidon who gestured for the hug to commence. Sighing angrily Triton opened his arms up and allowed Theseus to tackle hug him. Apollo and Percy exchanged glances before flinging themselves into the hugging pile a very pissed off Triton in the middle.

Poseidon grabbed Theseus's camera from where it had fallen on the floor and snapped a picture. His boys were just too cute to resist.

Ares shook his head sadly. "Look what he's done to one of our greatest heros. Theseus used to be tough."

Aphrodite smacked his shoulder lightly. "Be nice. Theseus deserves to be coddled after all he's done for us."

_**Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline.**_

_**The phone number was circled in black marker. I wadded up the paper and threw it away, then flopped down in my bunk bed in the middle of**_

_**my empty cabin.**_

Hestia cocked her head to the side. "It wouldn't do any good to call the number. The mortals would never find Camp. They could have a manhunt for Percy and as long as he stayed within the borders he'd be safe."

"It doesn't matter." Poseidon growled. "Percy doesn't need to be threatened. When I found out who did it I'm killing them."

_**"Lights out," I told myself miserably.**_

_**That night, I had my worst dream yet.**_

Triton squeezed Percy's shoulder in comfort while Theseus did his best to shove his older brother away from his youngest. Triton threw the pitiful pleading eyes at his father begging for help.

Poseidon stared at the ceiling seeing nothing.

_**I was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind me. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread**_

_**farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance.**_

"California perhaps?" Demeter guessed.

The Gods and Goddesses exchanged worried looks. Poseidon bit his fingernails worriedly. He didn't want his son near California. That was Roman Territory and after the San Francisco Earthquake not a good place to be if you were the Son of the God of Earthquakes. But he didn't dare ask Percy if he had run into any purple shirt, wearing latin speaking, crazies. Crazies because they worshiped Zeus or Jupiter or whatever they called his idiot brother.

_**About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.**_

"Zeus and Poseidon. How am I not surprised." Hestia sighed. "Honestly brother you two could at least attempt to get along."

"I'd rather marry Theseus off to Athena." Poseidon smirked as Theseus screamed at the very idea.

_**I had to stop them. I didn't know why. But the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand.**_

_**Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one, Give it back! Give it back! Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy.**_

"You two are so childish." Demeter shook her head sadly. Poseidon rolled his eyes at his elder sister.

"I'm the childish one? At least I don't spend my life obsessing over cereal and bitching about Hades." Poseidon grumbled.

"At least I don't cause wars over cereal." Demeter shot back.

"Touche." Poseidon sniffed only to yelp as he pulled a piranha off his arm. "Theseus!"

"I didn't do it!" The demigod pointed at Triton. "He did."

Poseidon found that unlikely but he didn't say a word.

_**The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt.**_

_**I yelled, Stop it! Stop fighting!**_

"That's not going to happen until one of them kills the other one little hero." Hestia sighed.

_**The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice.**_

"Hades?" Artemis asked.

Ares shook his head. "No. Hades doesn't laugh."

"And I wouldn't describe his voice as evil." Hephaestus commented.

"Not to mention he doesn't egg those two on." Apollo pointed out.

Hades stared at his niece and nephews. Since when did they stand up for him?

Theseus jumped to his feet and tackled Hades. "I don't think you're evil." He whispered giving Hades a peck on the cheek before bouncing back to his brothers. Hades touched his cheek blinking.

Aphrodite studied them intently before turning back to Ares not quite sure what was going on.

_**Come down, little hero, the voice crooned. Come down!**_

"Definitely not Hades." Poseidon agreed. "He doesn't croon."

_**The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me.**_

Percy shivered memories of Alaska and nearly dying in the muck surfacing. He snuggled close to Apollo the warmth of his sleepy boyfriend chasing the chill of the memories away.

Poseidon was back to pacing trying to figure out what could have been in the dream. He could feel his blood (ichor?) pressure rising. Percy was going to be the death of him.

**I woke up, sure I was falling. I was still in bed in cabin three. My body told**

**me it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing. I hadn't dreamed that.**

**I heard a clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the threshold.**

**"Come in?"**

**Grover trotted inside, looking worried. "Mr. D wants to see you." **

Poseidon glared at the God in the net. "What does he want?"

"Whatever it is I'm sure it will end with him tasting your Trident." Luke commented smiling at the idea.

Will nodded. "He scares me." He admitted softly watching as Nico slid off his lap to go sit in Artemis's lap now that she was done kissing Luke.

Apollo lifted his head and seeing his son all alone on the couch. He snagged his arm pulling Will down so he landed on Triton's lap. The young God steadied the Son of Apollo as he blushed.

"You alright?" Triton asked seeing the bright red face.

Will nodded scrambling off his lap. How did he keep on ending up there?

Artemis nudged Luke. "If he wasn't the mirror image of my brother at that age I would seriously question him being my nephew. He's so shy."

"And not obnoxious." Luke pointed out.

"Apollo is hyper and playful not obnoxious." Artemis defended as she ran her fingers through Nico's hair fixing the messy bed head.

Luke leaned over and kissed her. "Whatever you say baby."

**"Why?"**

**"He wants to kill... I mean, I'd better let him tell you."**

Poseidon wheeled around growling. "He wants to do what?"

"Apparently kill." Triton replied coolly his hand inching towards his Trident.

"If it's the goat we're letting him out of the net." Luke decided.

"If it's Percy?" Hermes asked his son.

"Well then we're going to make what Hera got look mild." Luke kicked his feet up on Blackjack's back since the horse had decided to lie down near Percy so he could better monitor Percy's womb.

**Nervously, I got dressed and followed, sure that I was in huge trouble.**

**For days, I'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House. Now that I was declared a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods who weren't supposed to have kids, I figured it was a crime for me just to be alive. The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish me for existing, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their verdict.**

"The Gods would NEVER harm you. Most of us are loyal to your father Percy." Ares explained.

"Raise your hand if before these books you would have voted to leave Percy alone. And I won't allow my brother to attack you if you do vote against Percy, Apollo do your God of Truth thing." Hades ordered.

Apollo's hand shot up. "Even if I didn't love his son I would never hurt him. Poseidon and me are allies forever. Right Dad?" He looked at Poseidon with those big trusting blue eyes.

Poseidon had to wipe a tear away as he knelt so he could pull Percy and Apollo into a bone crushing hug. "Of course son." He whispered kissing Apollo's forehead trying to figure out what he could have possibly done so good that the Fates blessed him with three incredible biological sons and one amazing, sweet, gentle, loving, adopted son as Apollo.

Triton and Theseus gagged behind their backs while Will tried to figure out if he'd gotten his mythology wrong and his grandfather was Poseidon, not Zeus.

Apollo blushed slightly surprised how accepting Poseidon was of his little slip up. But he was never one to turn down his babying as he hugged Poseidon back tightly.

"I love you my little Sunfish." Poseidon cooed.

"I love you too." Apollo whispered back.

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Does this mean I'm in love with my own brother?" He asked.

"You're a Greek kiddo. Totally acceptable." Theseus patted his shoulder.

"Can we go back to voting?" Ares asked tired of the lovey doveyness. "I'm the God of War. And I don't piss my allies off. So I'm all for Percy living."

"Me too." Aphrodite agreed. "He's just so cute. I'd have such fun with his love life if it wasn't for Apollo."

Hermes shook his head. "The oath was sworn for a reason. The boy is a danger to us."

Poseidon tried to snag his Trident but Hades stopped him with a look. Looking light a guilty two year old Poseidon sulked off.

Hephaestus sighed. "I hate to agree with Ares but I'd to leave Percy be. He should be given a chance."

Demeter considered. "I'm not for killing him right away. I'd say we give him a chance. If by fourteen he appears to be turning on us then we should kill him but if he stays loyal he can live."

Artemis smiled at Percy. "I'd side with my brother of course. He's Orion's brother. He can't be evil if he's related to my love."

Luke's head fell which Artemis was oblivious too.

"Do we really need to know what I vote?" Poseidon asked. "If anyone even thinks of killing my little boy I will kick their asses in, then feed them to a school of piranhas, then throw them in Tartarus with a fishing hook shoved through their eye so I can reel them back out and torture them whenever I please."

"And this is why you shouldn't be allowed near sharp objects brother." Hades rolled his eyes.

"That is 7 to 5 on not killing Percy. I'm guessing Zeus and his companions would be for killing him. So Percy gets to live according to Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Demeter. Zeus, Hera, Athena, Dionysus, and Hermes are for killing him. Which means I get to go a while longer without having another Sea Spawn in my kingdom." Hades clapped his hands. "Back to the story."

Percy sighed. "Don't you love how my family can so easily talk about killing me?" He asked.

"We'd never let anything happen to you Little Fish." Triton ruffled his brother's hair lightly and Theseus nodded jumping up. He ran to Artemis and gave her a peck on the cheek, before bouncing over to Aphrodite and doing the same. He shook Ares hand not daring to kiss him and Hep held up a blowtorch so he kept his distance and moved on the kissing Demeter's cheek, and tackle hugging his father, before pouncing on Hades so he was perched on his lap. The God couldn't move without seeing those bright sea green eyes. "What do you think Hades? If you vote to keep my little brother alive you get a kiss."

Hades shook his head to clear it. Instinctively he leaned away to give himself some distance from Theseus's lips. Unlike his brothers he didn't chase other men. More to get rid of Theseus then actually meaning it he shoved Theseus away. "I'd throw him to my hellhounds just so I don't have to have kiss that germ riddled thing you call a mouth."

Theseus jumped off the Throne looking hurt, but he quickly hid it behind his usual smirk. "Your loss. Oh heads up? Dad looks pretty pissed." He flaunted off to go find some cutie too entertain himself. Right now he was eyeing Will. Apollo was screwing his brother so why should he care if he was screwing his kid? Right?

Will though had grabbed the book from Triton and was starting to read.

**Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction. I asked Grover if we needed an umbrella.**

**"No," he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."**

**I pointed at the storm. "What the heck is that, then?"**

**He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does."**

**I realized he was right. In the week I'd been here, it had never even been overcast. The few rain clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley.**

"How do the plants grow?" Nico asked looking at Demeter.

"My blessing keeps the soil perfectly moist." She explained.

**But this storm ... this one was huge.**

**At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin**

Apollo snickered at Poseidon's face.

"Why do you constantly mention his children? There are plenty of other cabins. Notice them for a change Percy." Poseidon begged.

Percy shook his head grinning. "Sorry soulmates."

**were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow.**

"See I mentioned another cabin." Percy pointed out.

Poseidon shook his head sighing. "I'd rather you'd mention Apollo's kids then Dionysus."

**Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.**

**Grover and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. **

**They were playing against invisible opponents-two sets of cards hovering in the air.**

**"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity."**

**I waited.**

**"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."**

Poseidon growled. "As the lowest God of the Council he better watch who he's insulting. Percy is my child and he is a Prince of the Ocean. That pathetic excuse for a God should be bowing to my son." Trident in hand he stormed over to the net and began to blast.

**A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.**

**"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.**

**Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.**

**"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble."**

Snarls of outrage came from half the Throne Room as Aphrodite reached carefully through the net and using red lipstick drew a target on Dionysus body. She stepped aside just in time to avoid a beam of light from the Trident, ten arrows from the Twins, Are's battle axes, a pile of magma from Hep, and a hellhound from Hades was dropped into the net.

**But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."**

"This is why Apollo and Artemis will run camp. They actually like children." Poseidon growled. "Stupid Zeus using our children as punishment. Idiot."

**"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in. **

**"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."**

Apollo perked up at that. "I don't mind that. I like dolphins. Did you know they are known to breed with the same sex? See this is why they are my sacred animal. They are cute, playful, and very sexually curious."

Percy clamped a hand over his mouth.

**"Mr. D—" Chiron warned.**

**"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness."**

"Send him home to me so I can protect him." Poseidon argued.

**Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."**

"You would be a cute dolphin." Theseus commented only to get kicked by Triton.

**Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass.**

**He snapped his fingers. The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.**

**Chiron smiled at me, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover."**

**We did. Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use.**

**"Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"**

"That it nearly gave your father a heart attack." Poseidon grumbled.

**Just hearing the name made me shudder.**

**Chiron probably wanted me to say,Heck, it was nothing. I eat hellhounds for breakfast. But I didn't feel like lying.**

"He's truthful? Damnit what good is he?" Theseus sulked. Triton kicked him harder.

**"It scared me," I said. "If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."**

Poseidon wrung his hands not liking the very mention of his baby dying.

**"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done."**

"No, he won't. He will be nice and safe in Atlantis where the scariest thing he'll see is Theseus drunk." Apollo piped in.

"Nah. Triton without his makeup is way scarier than me." Theseus laughed bolting as Triton tried to blast him with their father's Trident.

**"Done ... with what?"**

**"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"**

"NO!" Poseidon roared. "He is too young and nowhere even close to being trained. Send Luke on the Quest."

"Thanks. Sacrifice me." Luke muttered but he was curious as to who Percy would choose.

**I glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers.**

**"Um, sir," I said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."**

**Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."**

**Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together**

"**Poseidon and Zeus," I said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?"**

"We're always fighting Sea Prince." Poseidon pointed out.

**Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.**

**Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"**

**My face felt hot. I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams."**

"I wonder..." Aphrodite mused.

"What?" Percy asked.

"These dreams that turn out to be true. I know all demigods get them but it seems as if yours are more powerful than most. I wonder if it has to do with Apollo."

"I haven't even met him yet. How could I be involved?" Apollo asked.

"Well you are Poseidon's closest ally. I could see you sneaking around trying to aid his son without anyone finding out." She tapped her chin. "But it might be now that Percy is in our world fully his very being may be searching for something to latch onto. And he is subconsciously connecting to Apollo or Apollo's children. Which is why he keeps noticing them and is getting such strong dreams."

"You mean without even meeting each other the Soul Chain could be messing with us?" Percy asked.

The Goddess nodded.

Percy groaned staring down at Apollo. "Couldn't you have passed along you kickass archery talents instead of scary ass dreams?"

Apollo cupped his face gently. "I'm sorry Love. I would give you all my powers if it meant you were safe and happy my love."

Percy kissed him softly. "Your sappy. But I love you."

**"I knew it," Grover said.**

**"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.**

**"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"**

**"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard.**

**"Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having th**

**eir worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt." **

Every Olympian in the room froze none of them daring to ask the question that they all were thinking.

**I laughed nervously. "A what?"**

**"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends**

**with god-level explosives."**

**"Oh."**

**"Zeus's master bolt,"**

"I would never steal that bolt! Poseidon snarled. "Zeus the paranoid idiot must have misplaced it. He's stupid enough."

No one dared to mention that Poseidon had the Master Bolt leaning against the couch beside his Trident.

**Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."**

Poseidon sniffed. "My Trident is just as powerful."

**"And it's missing?"**

**"Stolen," Chiron said.**

**"By who?"**

**"By whom," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you."**

"WHAT?!" Poseidon roared. "HE DARES TO ACCUSE MY CHILD!" He snatched up the Master Bolt and stormed over to the net before blasting it with lightning.

Apollo's temper raged and he snarled in Percy's arms. The demigod hushed him stroking his hair soothingly.

"Just listen Apollo."

**My mouth fell open.**

**"At least"—Chiron held up a hand—"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. **

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Their usual childish arguments."

**Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly—that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. **

"Stupid idiot is forgetting the laws." Hades grumbled.

**But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it." **

**"But I didn't—"**

**"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Po**

**seidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having**

**the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne.**

Poseidon shook his head. "Why would I want the Master Bolt? I have my Trident. Not to mention no Cyclops have the knowledge to recreate our weapons thanks to Apollo killing the Elder Cyclops. Paranoid idiot."

Hades glared at the Sun God who flushed remembering his heartbroken actions after his son had died.

**The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."**

Poseidon started his pacing again. "Percy doesn't even know where Olympus is! And he was under Chiron's care. As useless as the Centaur is he would have noticed the Master Bolt under his very nose. And I would NEVER use my child for my own gain like that. I wouldn't put their lives in jeopardy just to have a weapon that doesn't even suit me."

Even his sons were scrambling to get out of Poseidon's way as he ranted no one daring to open their mouths.

**"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"**

"Yes, Percy he is." Poseidon patted his son on the head as he stalked by.

Theseus looked at Triton mouthing. "Has he lost it?"

"I think so." Triton replied.

**Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid.**

**"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."**

"Yes, we do you idiot goat." Luke grumbled. "Lord Poseidon I highly suggest you kill him."

Artemis clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't annoy Poseidon now. He's angry and he would never harm any child usually, but when he's this angry you just shut up and nod your head."

**"Perhaps paranoid,"**

**Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus**

**before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." He looked at me as if he actually expected me to remember question thirty-eight.**

Apollo smirked having a feeling he was about to be brought up.

**How could anyone accuse me of stealing a god' s weapon? I couldn't even steal a slice of pizza from Gabe's poker party without getting busted. Chiron was waiting for an answer. "Something about a golden net?" I guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ... they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"**

Apollo whined. "The one time you should have mentioned me you didn't." He complained.

"What did happen?" Will asked. "Chiron doesn't really like to talk about myths."

"Hera, Athena, Uncle P, and I were pissed at how Zeus was acting. So we talked Hep into making us a Golden Net. The same one he's currently hanging in. Well Athena snuck off to Zeus and told him to just agree to our demands and then she'd release him. We got Zeus to say he'd be better King but before he swore on the Styx, Athena cut him free. The next thing I knew was what the Master Bolt felt like."

Percy growled peppering Apollo's face with kisses. "I'm gonna kill the bastard."

"Father took care of it." Triton whispered. "I was there."

"Yeah, he blasted Zeus right back but he stopped when Zeus grabbed me by the neck and behaved. Then Hera got hung by her wrist from the clouds for a year and Dad and I got kicked out of Olympus for ten years." Apollo's nonchalant voice worried Percy even as Poseidon started blasting Zeus again.

"How many times have you gotten kicked out of Olympus?" Will asked squirming as Apollo tugged him down, so he could play with his son's impossibly messy blonde hair.

"No clue. I can't count that high. Arty do you know?"

"I lost count after 224 times." She replied shifting Nico on her lap. The little boy gave a moody whine but quickly quieted when Artemis started to rock him.

Poseidon finally had calmed down and stormed back to his Throne. He flopped down on the mattress next to his boys pulling Percy on his lap making sure Apollo's head followed. He then wrapped an arm around Triton and Theseus's shoulders trying to use his boys presence to calm himself down.

**"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation.**

"I'm not a thief so of course I take a great offense."

Percy hugged his father tightly having to maneuver quite skillfully around Apollo who showed no signs on moving from his lap. Theseus copied his little brother burying his face in Poseidon's shoulder while Apollo decided to move an arm to squeeze Poseidon's hand. Cautiously Will climbed over Triton who was being a very good boy and letting his father lean against him. Will crawled over to the Sea God and leaned his chin on the powerful God's shoulder. Poseidon smiled reaching up to ruffle the blonde hair even as Blackjack nudged his face.

**The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along—the proverbial last straw."**

**"But I'm just a kid!"**

**"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"**

"I don't seem to remember throwing a fit when Zeus revealed that he had fathered two children against his oath. I didn't even send a guppy after Thaila when she was swimming last week. And he did just reveal Jason's birth and I kept my mouth shut. So therefore we do not see Zeus's point of view. Idiot goat. Luke when these books are over I will allow you to borrow some creatures from my kingdom to deal with him."

Luke cheered jumping off the couch and running to Poseidon tackling him. The Sea God laughed patting Luke on the back even as Apollo tried to stab Luke with a blunt arrow since he was far too close to Percy and Will. He did not need Luke near his family.

**"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"**

"Thank you Sea Prince." Poseidon whispered kissing Percy's head even as Luke ran back to Artemis.

**Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. **

"No, my brother is too much of a pig headed idiot to listen to reason." Poseidon growled.

**Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense.**

The two sisters who weren't piles of flaming meat shook their heads. "Not with Zeus. If it was Poseidon and Hades we could." Hestia murmured.

**But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"**

"My amazing Dad kicking that moron's ass in?" Apollo asked snuggling close to Poseidon who gave him a stern look.

"I better be the one you're calling Dad there little one."

"Of course." Apollo shifted off of Percy's lap long enough to hug Poseidon.

**"Bad?" I guessed.**

**"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the**

**Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."**

"That sounds interesting." Ares piped in only to be smacked by his girlfriend.

"Don't start." She hissed.

**"Bad," I repeated.**

**"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."**

"I would like to see Zeus try." Artemis snapped her own protectiveness flaring.

**It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.**

"It's rain guys." Luke sighed shaking his head.

**I had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of me. I was furious.**

"There goes the Sea Spawn temper." Hades shook his head shivering at the memories of the times he'd been on the receiving end of that temper.

**"So I have to find the stupid bolt," I said. "And return it to Zeus."**

**"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"**

"Me sticking my Trident up his ass? It would make me very peaceful."

**"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?"**

Poseidon frowned as his son went back to calling him Poseidon instead of dad.

**"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."**

"NO!" Apollo bolted upright. "There is something wrong with my Oracle. Percy stay away from her. She's out of control." He looked ready to start hyperventilating even as Percy sent him soothing loving feelings through the Soul Chain.

"This has already happened. I'm fine. Even your Oracle wouldn't mess with your boyfriend." Percy kissed Apollo pushing his head down so he could stroke the soft blonde hair. Apollo didn't look convinced but allowed his boyfriend to comfort him.

**"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?"**

**"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."**

Theseus clamped a hand over his father's mouth to prevent another rant but Triton decided to copy his father.

"That bastard is sending my brother into danger knowing where the Bolt lies. Why doesn't he just go to Olympus and tell Father where the Bolt is so he can send me to get it?"

**I swallowed. "Good reason."**

**"You agree then?"**

**I looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly. Easy for him. I was the one Zeus wanted to kill.**

**"All right," I said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."**

Apollo huffed. "I like dolphin forms."

"And you look totally sexy as a dolphin but it's not for me." Percy kissed his forehead.

**"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."**

Before anyone could start Percy pointed at himself. "Perfectly sane guys."

Blackjack snorted. _"That's debatable."_

**Four flights up, the stairs ended under a green trapdoor.**

**I pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place.**

**The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else ... a smell I remembered from biology class. Reptiles. The smell of snakes. I held my breath and climbed.**

Luke shot Percy a curious look wondering about his own quest.

**The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA,CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things —severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.**

Aphrodite's eww pretty much summed it up for the room.

**By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of**

**her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.**

Apollo whined. 'I can't stand not being able to help her. She deserves rest."

No one noticed Hades squirming in his seat.

Percy decided to test the spoiler block he lowered his lips so they skimmed Apollo's ear. "You'll find out." He whispered. "And be able to help her."

Apollo looked at Percy hope shining in the blue eyes.

**Looking at her sent chills up my back. And that was before she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. I stumbled over myself trying to get to the trapdoor, but it slammed shut.**

**Inside my head, I heard a voice, slithering into one ear and coiling around**

**my brain:**

_**I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.**_

Apollo made a face. "Why does she have to call me that stupid name. I hate my Roman name."

**I wanted to say, No thanks, wrong door, just looking for the bathroom.**

"Always with the humor Perce." Will whispered.

**But I forced myself to take a deep breath. The mummy wasn't alive. She was some kind of gruesome receptacle for something else, the power that was now swirling around me in the green mist. But its presence didn't feel evil, like my demonic math teacher Mrs. Dodds or the Minotaur. It felt more like the Three Fates I'd seen knitting the yarn outside the highway fruit stand: ancient, powerful, and definitely not human. But not particularly interested in killing me, either.**

"She wouldn't hurt Percy." Aphrodite murmured. "She is ancient and powerful. She would sense his bond with Apollo even if it's dormant at this time."

Apollo visibly relaxed sending his happiness through the Chain to Percy who traced the God's lips absently.

**I got up the courage to ask, "What is my destiny?"**

**The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards.**

**Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies.**

"Honestly girl? That's what you had to show him? You can speak you know." Apollo huffed.

**My fists clenched, though I knew this poker party couldn't be real. It was an illusion, made out of mist.**

**Gabe turned toward me and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle:**

_**You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.**_

"Not Hades." Theseus spoke up. " He can't hide things from me. I would have snuck out of the Underworld and told Dad to hide his Trident from him."

Hades blinked.

**His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice:**

_**You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.**_

"As much as that idiot doesn't deserve to have the Bolt I don't want war."

**The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said:**

_**You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend.**_

Will and Nico gave Percy sad looks knowing it was a certain sexy blonde who was adamant in his guess.

"It's Grover. It has to be."

"Nah." Apollo disagreed. "It's that bitch Annabeth."

"Artemis can I borrow your bow to shoot whoever betrays our darling little Percy?" Luke asked.

Nico who was trying to figure out why Artemis had just handed him a bottle of milk nearly choked.

**Finally, Eddie, our building super, delivered the worst line of all:**

_**And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.**_

Poseidon tightened his hold on Percy even as the demigod's head fell. "You can't save everyone baby."

**The figures began to dissolve. At first I was too stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, I cried, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"**

Apollo snorted. "Not worth the breath Love. She doesn't even answer my questions and I'm her Lord."

**The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been**

**open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.**

**I got the feeling that I could stand here until I had cobwebs, too, and I wouldn't learn anything else.**

"I've done that. Still learned zip." Apollo sighed.

**My audience with the Oracle was over.**

**"Well?" Chiron asked me.**

**I slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."**

"And jam it up Zeus's arse." Theseus piped in. Triton flashed his brother a small smile trying to not laugh.

**Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"**

**"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."**

"It's Percy's prophecy. You don't seem interested in offering help so keep your nose out of his business." Will snapped.

**My ears were still tingling from the reptilian voice. "She . .. she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."**

**"I knew it," Grover said.**

"Shut up goat." Luke growled though somewhat absently as he watched Nico get a pacifier shoved in his mouth by Artemis. The little boy glared not very happy with the bottle, binky, or the feetie pjs Artemis had shoved him in.

"What are you doing to that kid?" He asked.

"Making myself a baby." Artemis replied.

"Artemis you need me to make a baby not Nico." Luke explained.

Apollo glared at him. "Don't listen to him sis. That is so how you make a baby. Steal Hades kid and dress him as one."

Percy grinned. "Hades do you have any other kids so we can make Ali?"

Apollo yipped. "No way in hell am I missing the fun of making Ali."

Will looked faintly nauseous as he began to read.

**Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"**

**I didn't want to tell him.**

**What friend would betray me? I didn't have that many. And the last line—I would fail to save what mattered most. What kind of Oracle would send**

**me on a quest and tell me, Oh, by the way, you'll fail.**

"Mine is slightly crazy love." Apollo soothed.

**How could I confess that?**

**"No," I said. "That's about it."**

**He studied my face. "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."**

"I'm surprised that he's offering that much advice." Hestia whispered.

**I got the feeling he knew I was holding back something bad, and he was trying to make me feel better.**

"Doubtful." Triton patted Percy's leg. "I'll handle him for you little fish."

**"Okay," I said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"**

**"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"**

Theseus growled jumping to his feet. "He is not going to even try and accuse Hades is he?"

Percy gulped choosing to keep quiet.

Hades had his mouth hanging open. Did Pegasus step on Theseus's head when he hadn't been paying attention because Theseus had to have brain damage to defend him after how he treated him.

**"Somebody else who wants to take over?" I guessed.**

**"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."**

"That bastard! I don't give a damn about the oath as long as I have my children. I don't hate my brothers either. As annoying as Zeus is he's still my baby brother, and Poseidon I love even if he sent his pain in the ass son to live with me." Hades growled.

**I thought about my dreams, the evil voice that had spoken from under the ground. "Hades."**

Percy looked at the God. "I'm sorry Uncle."

Hades nodded slightly which Percy decided was a pretty big thank you.

**Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."**

"No. He doesn't have very many demigods willing to help him. Nico would be what five or six at this time? Far too young to aid I highly doubt he'd ask Theseus to go to Olympus and steal." Artemis defended cuddling her little Nico who had decided he like his new red feetie Pjs. He tugged at the toes which were in the shape of pandas giggling as he prodded the eyes.

"Hades is probably the most honest of the brothers. Poseidon would be more likely to steal then him." Hephaestus commented.

"Not to mention I would notice the Master Bolt in the Underworld." Theseus grumbled.

Hades was starting to wonder if Will was right and Olympus had lost it.

**A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"**

**"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."**

"I send her to scare any of my idiot brothers children." Hades grumbled. "Doesn't mean anything."

**"Yes, but—but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon... ."**

Aphrodite giggled. "I think Hades is very fond of a certain little demigod."

**"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned**

**by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."**

"What the fuck is with Chiron? Its like he's trying to brainwash Percy into thinking Hades is the bad guy here?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. He seems to want to frame you brother. He was always far too loyal to Zeus." Poseidon added. "I know you wouldn't frame me."

"Thank you Poseidon." Hades smiled slightly at his little brother.

**"Great," I muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."**

"Three or four actually." Ares commented. "If Zeus is pissed that means Hera is most likely agreeing with him. Athena hates Poseidon not to mention how loyal she is to Zeus so she'll want Percy dead. Depending on his mood Hermes is just as loyal to that idiot as her."

"Thanks Ares. You're really making me worry about my son less." Poseidon's voice dripped with sarcasm.

**"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."**

**"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."**

"Well since you seem so sure of all of this why don't you get the Bolt and leave my son where he's safe?"

**A strange fire burned in my stomach. The weirdest thing was: it wasn't fear. It was anticipation. The desire for revenge. Hades had tried to kill me three times so far, with the Fury, the Minotaur, and the hellhound. It was his fault my mother had disappeared in a flash of light.**

Poseidon and Apollo paled. "Oh Gods he's as bad as Theseus." Poseidon moaned.

"Love you don't want revenge. You want to send Luke to get the Bolt. Let Hades kill him." Apollo explained.

Percy rolled his eyes even as Theseus huffed looking offended.

**Now he was trying to frame me and my dad for a theft we hadn't committed.**

Poseidon couldn't help the small smile. Even after all his screw ups in the future Percy wanted to help him.

**I was ready to take him on.**

"I like this kid." Ares praised. "He's got balls."

"Don't encourage him Ares." Poseidon warned.

**Besides, if my mother was in the Underworld ...Whoa, boy, said the small part of my brain that was still sane. You're a kid. Hades is a god.**

"A big cuddly softie God." Theseus teased bouncing back over to Hades and pinching his cheeks. Hades summoned a hellhound to eat the annoying demigod only to groan as it flopped over on its back for belly rubs. Theseus happily cooing over the hellhound. Why did his own creatures listen to Theseus better then him?"

**Grover was trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.**

**The poor guy needed to complete a quest with me so he could get his searcher's license, whatever that was, but how could I ask him to**

**do this quest, especially when the Oracle said I was destined to fail? This was suicide.**

"He is not coming. You are marching your sexy little ass over to Luke and making him go with you to get me then you can go on your little Quest." Apollo ordered. Percy just rolled his eyes.

**"Look, if we know it's Hades," I told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."**

"As if we'd work together. Not to mention the laws Sea Prince." Poseidon ruffled his son's hair.

**"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades—and I imagine Poseidon does**

"I do not."

—**they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"**

"Because some of them are as cute and cuddly as my wittle Nico." Artemis cooed kissing Nico's belly. Luke scooted away from her just waiting for her to whip out the diapers. Nico giggled snuggling close more than happy to soak up all the babying.

**"You're saying I'm being used."**

**"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."**

**My dad needs me.**

"I always need my boys. You four are what keeps me sane." Poseidon kissed each of their heads as Theseus hurried over for his kiss. He then turned to Will and planted a kiss on the soft blonde hair. "You're my grandson and I love you too Will." Poseidon smiled at the blush and the stuttered thank you from Will. That boy was the same as his father when Apollo had first started being his child. The same shyness and uncertainty on how to react to affection.

**Emotions rolled around inside me like bits of glass in a kaleidoscope. I didn't know whether to feel resentful or grateful or happy or angry. Poseidon had ignored me for twelve years.**

"I'm..."

"Dad shut up. I know you love me and would have been there if you could. I get it. You don't need to apologize every time." Percy hugged his father.

"I should have killed Zeus to make sure I could be with you Sea Prince."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Theseus super glue his mouth shut."

"Don't even try it." Poseidon warned.

Artemis glared at them as they interrupted the lullaby she was singing Nico as she rocked him. Nico was happily sucking on his thumb as he drifted off to sleep in her arms.

"Apollo are you sure Nico was okay mentally when you checked him over?" Luke asked watching them.

The Sun God nodded.

**Now suddenly he needed me.I looked at Chiron. "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"**

**"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too."**

"She should have gone all zombie on his ass and eaten him alive." Apollo grumbled.

**I got the feeling there was a lot he wasn't telling me about his prophecy, but I decided I couldn't worry about that right now. After all, I was holding back information too.**

**"So let me get this straight," I said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."**

"Hey I'm sure to be hanging around so you get to meet me." Theseus piped in.

**"Check," Chiron said.**

**"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."**

"I still say my Trident is stronger."

**"Check."**

**"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."**

"Easy peasy huh Perce?" Will nudged his friend who grinned.

"For me? Hell yeah!"

Poseidon and Apollo exchanged looks. How was dealing with Hades easy?

**"That's about right."**

**I looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts.**

**"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly.**

**"You don't have to go," I told him. "I can't ask that of you."**

"And you won't. Now just march over to the Hermes cabin and kidnap Luke." Triton urged.

**"Oh ..." He shifted his hooves. "No ... it's just that satyrs and underground places ... well..."**

"He's a chicken shit." Luke helpfully informed the group.

**He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If ... if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."**

"Percy is dead meat." Luke sighed.

**I felt so relieved I wanted to cry, though I didn't think that would be very heroic. Grover was the only friend I'd ever had for longer than a few months. I wasn't sure what good a satyr could do against the forces of the dead, but I felt better knowing he'd be with me.**

"Okay now I'm starting to wonder if I somehow missed mental illness in not only Artemis and Nico but also my Percy." Apollo prodded at Percy's forehead worriedly.

**"All the way, G-man." I turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."**

**"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."**

**"Where?"**

**Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."**

"Huh. I would think it would be in Vegas." Theseus commented.

**"Oh," I said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane—"**

"NO!" Everyone in the room except Percy and Hermes yelled.

"Guys this was FIVE years ago."

**"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"**

**I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. My mom had never taken me anywhere by plane. She'd always said we didn't have the money. Besides, her parents had died in a plane crash.**

"Thank the Fates. She kept you away from planes." Poseidon kissed his son's head.

Percy decided it was a good idea to keep his mouth shut about all his airplane trips and also the fact he'd been living on a flying ship for the last six months.

**"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than**

**to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."**

Nico giggled. "He comes down."

"Nico shut up!" Percy snapped but Apollo placed a hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean Nico?" Artemis asked softly.

"Percy flies in planes." The little boy explained holding on to Artemis.

Poseidon turned to glare at his son who had the decency to look sheepish. "I hope you had fun Perseus because you are NEVER going on a plane again. It's not worth the risk. You're going to be lucky if I let you fly on Blackjack or that thing Apollo calls a car."

"Hey! Leave my car out of this. It hasn't done anything."

"It ran me over. I think that counts as something." Will told his father who childishly stuck his stuck his tongue out.

**Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.**

**"Okay," I said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, I'll travel overland."**

**"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."**

"Luke you better have gotten a sex change." Apollo warned fretting over his Percy. There was no way it could be that bitchy useless daughter of Athena. He didn't like Luke but an accomplished fighter like Luke was a lot better than a child of Athena.

The demigod just stared at him.

**"Gee," I said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"**

"Luke?" Apollo asked hopefully.

Percy patted his head.

**The air shimmered behind Chiron.**

**Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket. "I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."**

Apollo let out a sob and flung himself in Percy's arms. "Not her, not her, not her." He wailed clinging to Percy. "She'll get you killed."

Percy rubbed his back soothingly. He grabbed Apollo's hand and placed it over his heart. "I'm alive."

Apollo didn't look reassured.

**"If you do say so yourself," I said. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?"**

**Her cheeks colored. "Do you want my help or not?"**

"Let's go with not." Apollo buried his face against the crook of Percy's neck so Percy could stroke his hair. "I love you." He mumbled against Percy's skin.

Percy flushed kissing Apollo's hair. "I love you too." He whispered

Aphrodite squealed clapping her hands together as she watched her new favorite couple. More to get her going then anything else Luke leaned over and kissed Artemis's neck nuzzling her ear. Artemis smiled touching his chin to get Luke to raise his head so she could give him a soft kiss on the lips.

Ares covered his ears as Aphrodite all but went crazy. To save everyone's hearing he pulled her into a kiss to shut her up.

Apollo lifted his head curious as to what had caused the second round of screaming but Luke had returned to sitting quietly by Artemis who was back to tickling her new son. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion before going back to inhaling the delicious scent of salt water from Percy's neck.

**The truth was, I did. I needed all the help I could get.**

**"A trio," I said. "That'll work."**

"Luke you better hogtie Annabeth before that one has a heart attack." Triton pointed at Apollo who was doing his best not to hyperventilate.

Luke bit his lip trying to figure out why he wasn't going on the quest.

**"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."**

"Can't they at least get a car?" Hephaestus asked.

"The kids are twelve Hep. And Grover will be monster chow before they stop for snacks." Luke explained.

**Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.**

**"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."**

Triton closed the book. "That's the end of the chapter."

"Good. Let's get some snacks and then we can start reading again." Demeter started summoning cereal before she remembered what Poseidon had complained about earlier. She hesitated. "Who wants eggs for breakfast?"

Will stared at her in shock while the others happily started to place their orders. He shook his head only to scream as someone fell out of the sky to land on him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson but I own Triton and Theseus because technically they are public domain and I kidnapped them. Take that RR!**_

**Chapter 13 Theseus Has a Meltdown**

Apollo lifted his head to examine Will who was screaming his head off. "Why is there a blonde pretty boy lying on my son?"

"Why is he half naked?" Will wailed flailing under the guy who was just wearing a pair of boxers.

It was Percy who responded. "Jason?"

Theseus looked confused. "Didn't part of the Argo fall on him and make him go splat?"

Triton sighed as he pulled Jason off of Will. "That's a demigod you idiot. The Jason we knew was human."

Theseus stuck his tongue out. "Not all of us are Gods who can sense that sort of thing idiot."

"Boys." Poseidon warned watching as Percy grinned ear to ear. "Is he a friend of yours Sea Prince?"

"Not really. We know each other and have been on a Quest together, but I wouldn't call us friends. Rivals would be a better term."

"Then why are you grinning?"

"Because you have his father in a net."

It was Hades who understood first. "Isn't Zeus's latest son named Jason to appease Hera?"

Poseidon cursed. "How did I miss that? He even looks like Apollo." Poseidon mused examining the short cropped blonde hair and high cheekbones. He wasn't as cute as Apollo though the little scar on his lip was interesting.

Theseus prodded him in the face. "He's hot."

"He has a girlfriend." Nico pointed out helpfully clinging a little more to Artemis. He didn't like the Roman.

"Persephone has a husband." Theseus shot back with a grin moving to straddle Jason. "Come on cutie wakey wakey." He leaned forward and went to plant a kiss on Jason's lips but was stopped by Hades hand on his shoulder.

"Wake him up like that and he'll punch you I bet." The God told him his voice a little gruff. Theseus stuck his tongue out.

"Aww just admit it Hades. You don't like my lips anywhere but on you."

Poseidon couldn't help but gag at that mental image, as he paced around the new demigod. Blackjack was carefully sniffing the boy.

"_He's not a shadow monster." _The horse informed him. "_Damn I wanted to stomp on him."_

"I take it you don't like him?" Triton asked the horse.

"_He thinks his horse is so much better than me. Tempest is a snob. Not to mention he is scared of his own tail. I am so much handsomer and smarter. Plus I come when I'm called. Stupid stuck up cloud."_ Blackjack muttered darkly

"Okay then..." Triton touched Will's arm deciding to ignore the horse. "Are you okay?"

Will blushed nodding. "Yeah. You might want to grab your brother though. Jason can be...unfriendly."

"Good. He needs to learn not everyone wants to have sex with him."

"I don't want to." Will admitted.

Triton smiled at him. "Good. That makes you one of the few sane individuals on this planet."

"Aww you're just jealous Triton." Theseus didn't move from his perch on top of poor Jason.

Aphrodite though had her eyes narrowed as she examined the boy. Why did she sense her daughter all over this boy? Her precious little Piper who she had only born a few weeks previously.

"Ares love?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Keep an eye on him. I don't like the feel of him."

Ares frowned. Since when was Aphrodite not interested in screwing with some cute teenage guy's love life?

Theseus was prodding Jason in the face. "Come on cutie wake up."

Jason moaned. "Piper do you really want to go again?"

"Of course cutie." Theseus purred trailing a finger down Jason's chest.

Hades rolled his eyes even as Ares grabbed Aphrodite to keep her from going for his half brother.

Jason opened his eyes revealing a pair of electric blue eyes. He blinked before screaming and throwing a punch at the guy sitting on him. Theseus laughed as Hades caught the kid's hand and twisted his arm. Jason yowled in pain hand going presumably for a sword that wasn't there.

"Gods Grace stop with the screaming." Percy rolled his eyes from the safety of Apollo's lap.

Jason's head turned at the sound of Percy's voice. "Jackson? How the hell are you alive?"

Percy snorted. "Because I kick ass."

Apollo though was growling. Percy sighed turning around to kiss his boyfriend. "Trust me Jason has a really good reason for asking. So play nice."

The God nipped Percy's ear playfully. "Never."

Percy laughed pushing Apollo's face away, as Jason squirmed trying to keep the pain off his face, as his wrist was twisted since Hades hadn't let go. He couldn't help the soft cry of pain as he heard a snap.

"Hades let him go." Poseidon ordered not liking his nephew in pain.

Huffing the older God obeyed. Jason pulled his arm against his chest rubbing it. Apollo sighed his healer instinct kicking in.

"Let me see."

Jason pulled his arm away. "I don't need help. Where's my father?"

Percy gleefully pointed at the net. Jason cried out seeing his father full of arrows and adoptive mother a pile of unconscious flesh with a zombie porcupine gnawing on her leg. "What did you do to them?"

Luke laughed. "We made it so their company was pleasant."

Jason gulped getting to his feet and backing away. "Why am I here? Where are Piper and Leo? Hell I'll take Frank and Hazel right now."

Ares, Hephaestus, and Hades tensed recognizing their children's names. Will the calm rational demigod stepped forward. Jason's eyes showed no recognition which didn't surprise Will. He hadn't bothered with the Roman much.

"Easy Jason. Just tell us the last thing you remember." He soothed.

Jason's eyes flickered around the room noticing that Percy had his idiot horse circling him protectively and that the only people he recognized was Percy and Nico. Though the blonde sitting next to Nico and the pretty girl looked familiar. He guessed the guy who had snapped his wrist was Hades and of course he could tell the one who had stopped him was Poseidon since there was no doubt that he was Percy's father. Aphrodite was obvious. She looked like Piper. Hephaestus and Ares were easy too.

"I was on the Argo II sleeping. Piper was next to me. Happy now?" Jason backed up until he felt the wall against his back wishing he had a weapon. Mentally he tried to call Tempest but the stallion didn't respond...like usual. So he was without his horse and without his blade. He was screwed.

"Had we been to Rome yet?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Like six months ago. We just left Greece and were heading back to California. We were gonna swing by New York and see if we could find any survivors."

"I wasn't out yet?"

Jason shrugged. "Your horse showed up riderless. We didn't have a horse whisperer on board. So we figured you were dead."

Apollo was starting to hyperventilate until Percy gave him a kiss. "Easy Apollo. We were on a quest. We got...separated."

"Don't like hearing you and dead in the same sentence love." Apollo murmured snuggling close.

"Hey relax. Nothing is taking me out."

Jason watched the interaction. "I take it you and her broke up?"

Percy tensed but nodded.

"Good. You too were sickening. I nearly stabbed myself watching you." Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Now what's going on?"

Percy sighed. "Apollo sent us into the past to read some books on my life. We're trying to change the future so the shit that we're dealing with doesn't happen.. Just keep your mouth shut or you'll get kicked out. Oh yeah you can't give away spoilers. You'll choke on your own tongue trying."

"Pleasant. Where's Piper and Leo?"

"No clue. They aren't needed right now I guess." Percy sighed. "There's a lot to explain. Thes you want to catch him up and do the intros while we eat?"

"Sure!" The Son of Poseidon bounced over slinging an arm over Jason's shoulder ignoring Jason trying to get away and started to blabber as Demeter began to take orders for food.

Five minutes later Apollo was happily stealing fruit off of Percy's blue waffles as he ate, while Poseidon absently nibbled on some toast. Triton had decided that he wasn't touching mortal food and was instead eating some Ambrosia while throwing a few donuts to Blackjack. Of course he had Theseus's fingers in his food but he really couldn't care.

Artemis on the other hand had created her own food for her miniature family. Nico had never had Dr Seuss books read to him so the night before Artemis had read him Green Eggs and Ham for a bedtime story. So of course she made sure he got to eat Green Eggs and Ham for breakfast. Luke looked less than pleased at his food, but he didn't say a word. He didn't want to get shot again. Nico happily dug into his food not quite sure how his childhood had gone from horrifying to amazing but more than happy to enjoy his new mommy while it lasted.

Will on the other hand was quietly picking at his scrambled eggs wondering why all these powerful demigods were being summoned and why he was included. Jason, Percy, Nico. They were Big Three kids. They could change the world if someone got them to work together. And Luke could stop Kronos. But why was he part of this group? He had never even been on a Quest. How could he change things? He glanced up every few seconds to watch his father who was lying on his back allowing Percy to drop pieces of food into his mouth between kisses. Sighing he pushed his food away and got up walking over to Apollo and burying his head in his father's chest. Apollo blinked before his arms came around his son.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He asked softly stroking the blonde hair so much like his own.

"Why?" He mumbled against Apollo's chest.

"Why what?"

"Why did you bring me back? I'm not a fighter like Percy or Jason. I didn't do great things like them. I didn't stop a war like Luke. I can't make Hades get along with his brothers like Nico. Did you just send me back because you wanted to have a demigod representing you?"

"Oh Will. I don't know a lot about you because you're just a newborn, but I have a feeling that you are going to be needed in the future. You are a calm little boy. And you seem to think before acting. I bet you are going to be the one to help convince the others not to do stupid things." Apollo comforted rubbing his son's back.

"And don't doubt your use Will. You are the best shot at Camp. Not even Artemis's Hunters can outshoot you. And you're a great healer." Percy added.

"Thanks." Will whispered pulling away from Apollo blushing all of the sudden feeling stupid for wanting the comfort from his father. But Apollo didn't seem to mind and ignored Will's attempts to squirm away. He tilted Will's chin up and rested his forehead against his son's. "Will you are my baby boy. My last son. In a few hours you've proven to me that you are an amazingly reasonable person. Hell you're getting along with Triton which no one does. You are rational and tend to think which I'm seriously wondering where that came from. Definitely not from me. Your bright and loving. No matter what happens you are the one we can look to and see you being nice and rational while I'm sitting over there hyperventilating. Maybe you haven't had a quest yet but I bet when you do you'll be an amazing leader. Even if you do nothing in your life which I highly doubt I don't care. Your my little boy and I love you for just being you. Now quit thinking like your less than the others. You aren't. I love you little one."

Will sniffed struggling to hold back tears. His Dad loved him? He didn't think he was a failure? He couldn't help himself. He buried his head against Apollo's chest allowing himself a moment to just be Apollo's little boy.

Percy was smiling as he watched the two. He was very happy with what he was seeing. This proved to him that the war and turning down immortality had been worth it. If good guys like Will got to have their Godly parent treat them like Apollo was treating him now it was more than worth it. Percy couldn't help but imagine the day it would be little Ali in Apollo's arms getting a hug from the God. He liked Will he did. He just preferred it to be his baby girl taking Apollo's snuggles away from him.

It was a good five minutes before Apollo released his now sniffling son. "You okay now?"

Will nodded rubbing his eyes. "Thanks Dad."

"No problem little one." Apollo ruffled his hair letting Will settle against his side while Percy squirmed until he was sitting between Apollo's legs his back resting against his boyfriend's chest no longer content to just sit with them barely touching. Apollo chuckled softly kissing the back of Percy's head.

Slowly the others began to finish eating and Jason was steered over to sit on the loveseat next to Poseidon with Theseus sitting at his feet. The Roman demigod was now dressed thanks to Poseidon, and he kept looking down at his jeans and long sleeved blue T-shirt like they were going to eat him. He was a good little Roman. He knew better than to trust Neptune or Poseidon or whatever. He shivered remembering the horror stories he'd heard about the God growing up at Camp Jupiter. He didn't mind Percy but the one that had been sitting on him Theseus or whatever had not reassured him that Poseidon wasn't a crazy axe murderer. Theseus at least proved the crazy part. Poseidon sitting next to him and Theseus sitting on his feet was not helping his nerves. Will had tossed the book to Triton who in turn threw it at Theseus head. "It's his turn to read."

Theseus kicked at his brother but stopped at a firm look from Poseidon. He peered at the book. "How am I suppose to read this? I'm dyslexic ."

"Just admit it. You're too lazy to even try and read." Triton prodded at his little brother only to yelp, as Theseus grabbed the hand that had been poking him and bit down on it.

Poseidon cursed smacking Theseus's head. "Spit your brother out!"

Theseus whined rubbing his head but he did let Triton go. Will instantly stopped leaning on Apollo and went to Triton's side grabbing a bottle of nectar as he did. Triton watched as Will quickly flushed the wound out with nectar before wrapping the bite in gauze he pulled from his pocket. "There all better." He murmured taping the gauze in place. Triton watched with his mouth open amazed at the speed the demigod worked.

"Your an amazing healer." Triton whispered causing Will to flush.

"Of course he is. He's my son." Apollo bragged until Percy shut him up with a kiss.

Hades sighed picking up the book and concentrating on it. In an instant the text changed from English to Ancient Greek. He waited patiently for Poseidon to stop chewing Theseus out which he knew wouldn't last long. Theseus's eyes had the blank look in it that told him that Poseidon's scolding was going in one ear and out the other.

It took exactly forty-two seconds before Theseus grew bored and walked away from his father leaving Poseidon in mid rant. The Sea God growled in frustration but didn't go after Theseus. It just wasn't worth it. Hades waited on his chair not even surprised when Theseus came to sit at his feet. He handed the book over, and Theseus blinked at the text before flashing the God a smile and beginning to read.

**10 I RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD BUS**

**It didn't take me long to pack. I decided to leave the Minotaur horn in my cabin, which left me only an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in a backpack Grover had found for me.**

Aphrodite frowned eyeing Percy. "I am so taking the children shopping when this is over. They need more stuff."

Percy and Luke gagged but kept their mouths shut not wanting to piss Aphrodite off and become life sized dolls for the Goddess.

**The camp store loaned me one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas. These coins were as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek gods stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. The ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Chiron told us, but Olympians never used less than pure gold. Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions—whatever that meant. He gave Annabeth and me each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies, if we were seriously hurt. It was god food, Chiron reminded us. It would cure us of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn us up, literally.**

"Something my boyfriend doesn't seem to understand." Apollo complained nipping Percy's neck. The Soul Chain purred happily, as Percy twisted around to pull Apollo's head down for a playfully kiss.

"I like Ambrosia. It use to be the best taste in the world. But you taste better." Percy whispered licking Apollo's lips.

Apollo laughed softly nuzzling Percy's neck.

**Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she told me had been a twelfth birthday present from her mom. **

Theseus turned to glare at Poseidon. "Why didn't I get any presents?"

"I gave you Hurricane, your hound, and your horse. Isn't that enough?"

"No. I want to be invisible."

"Then steal Hades helm again."

Theseus huffed but turned around and picked up the Helm of Darkness and put it in his lap as he continued reading. Hades rolled his eyes, but he didn't complain in fact he reached down and ruffled Theseus hair. The demigod leaned into his hand happy for the attention as usual.

**She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored,**

Theseus shook his head."Boring. I'm sure she could find a hooker. That would be so much more entertaining."

"She's twelve." Hestia pointed out.

"So? I was about the same age when I..."

Hades clamped a hand over Theseus mouth. "We don't want to hear it. Now read." Hades ignored the fact that Theseus was licking his hand. He was far far too accustomed to Theseus slobber by now. Annoyed his usual method of getting his way wasn't way wasn't working Theseus went back to reading well as soon, as Hades removed his hand to instead rest in on Theseus's shoulder. .

**and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve. I was sure the knife would get us busted the first time we went through a metal detector.**

"Is that..." Luke started to ask but the sudden dark look on Percy's face which Apollo missed since Percy's back was against his chest, made him shut his mouth. He slid off the couch leaving Artemis with a dozing Nico. She gave a moody whine when he pushed her feet off his lap, but Luke ignored her worried about why Percy all of the sudden looked ready to cry. Apollo was starting to pick up on something. But before he could react Luke had pulled Percy into a tight hug.

"You okay?" Luke whispered in Percy's ear.

"Yeah, that knife isn't a good knife. It hurt someone I loved." Percy whispered back not wanting his prying boyfriend to hear.

Luke squeezed him tighter. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks Luke." Percy replied.

Jason rolled his eyes trying to keep his mouth shut, so he didn't end up next to his father. He winced as he tried to move his wrist, and it sent a burst of pain through him. He sucked it up though. He was not asking these people for help. These were Greeks before the alliance was made. They'd probably kill him for being Roman.

Will was the only one that might might help him but the way the guy was fawning over Triton making sure his bandaged hand was not tight and not to loose. And that the gauze wasn't digging in.

Apollo was trying to poke at Percy's mind, but the Soul Chain growled a warning at him and he quickly stopped. Apparently it didn't want Percy pissed at him.

Luke gave Percy one last hug before going back to Artemis allowing her to flop down with her head in his lap.

Jason's mouth fell open as he watched the Maiden Goddess, his sister followed around like a lost puppy lift her head to kiss Luke. Was that Oath thing just for show?

Nico the moody antisocial demigod that he'd been tempted to throw off the Argo II when she was flying on several occasion whined moodily when Artemis movement woke him up.

"I'm sorry baby." Artemis cooed picking him up and kissing his forehead. Nico grumbled burying his head against her shoulder as Artemis started to rock him. Luke rolled his eyes sulking now that his kisses had been interrupted by Nico.

**Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," both of which sounded pretty bad on reed pipes.**

Apollo shuddered. "EWW no one should ever, ever, ever do that to music. Luke do you want help killing him?"

The two blondes stared at each other for a moment before Luke got up and walked over to Apollo holding out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce. At least until the Goat is dead." Apollo flashed a grin as Percy groaned.

Luke ruffled Percy's hair. "The goats dying Perce."

Percy just gave him a dirty look.

**We waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus.**

That got Jason to open his mouth. "Why is my sister a tree? She still won't tell me."

"No clue. Will, Nico, Luke, and Percy refuse to tell us. But so far we've figured out that Hades sent his Furies after her. They got ambushed at the top of the Hill with Luke and the bitch Annabeth. Then she died. And Zeus instead of calling Apollo to save his daughter turned her into a tree." Ares explained to his half-brother who flinched away.

**Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him stood the surfer dude I'd seen when I was recovering in the sick room. According to Grover, the guy was the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so I could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck.**

"Argus? Isn't he the one Mother created to watch Father to make sure he didn't cheat?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes, and Father started treating Apollo decent so he could trick Apollo into playing a song so Argus fell asleep?" Ares added.

"And then Father killed him. And Hera blamed Apollo and kicked Apollo out of Olympus for five years." Hermes finished looking bored.

Apollo whined remembering the wonderful month of his life when Zeus had actually treated him like a son. How could he have been stupid enough to fall for it? He scooted closer to Poseidon wanting comfort from his daddy. Percy whined as he was knocked off of Apollo's lap, as Poseidon pulled Apollo into a tight hug.

"You alright son?" Poseidon whispered as Apollo buried his head against Poseidon's chest as Poseidon kissed his hair.

"Can't you just admit I'm your son and that my mother lied saying it was Zeus?" Apollo begged giving the kicked puppy eyes.

"I don't go for Titans."

Triton growled. "Mother is a Titan."

"Oh... Is she?" Poseidon asked innocently as his eldest son glared at him.

Apollo snuggled close. "I don't want Zeus to be my father." He whined.

"Apollo look at me little one." Poseidon lifted Apollo's chin making the sky blue meet sea green. "Zeus may be your father by ichor, but you are my son by heart and soul. I love you as my own, and I'm proud to claim you as a Child of the Sea."

Apollo whimpered. "You love me even if I screw up all the time?"

"Apollo you could set the sea on fire and crash your Chariot into it, and I would still be proud of you and want to call you my son."

"Really?"

"Yes, Apollo. You're our brother." Triton clapped him on the shoulder, as Percy hugged his boyfriend from behind. Theseus threw the book at Hades even, as he ran across the room to tackle Apollo.

"Yep, you're our big brother. And I highly suggest that we do crash the Sun Chariot into the ocean and see what Dad does." Theseus urged hugging Apollo tightly.

"No." Apollo laughed.

Poseidon kissed his forehead one last time. "Better?"

Apollo nodded scooting around, so he could lean his back against Poseidon's legs, even as Percy squirmed back onto his lap. The Sea God stroked the soft blonde hair rolling his eyes, as Jason got off the couch and went to sit in a corner of the Throne room. Theseus of course had to chase after him and grabbed the young Romans rapidly swelling arm, ignoring the soft cry of pain that escaped Jason's lips, he towed the demigod back to sitting next to Hades.

**"This is Argus," Chiron told me. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things."**

**I heard footsteps behind us.**

**Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.**

"Oh thank the Fates." Poseidon sighed in relief. "Luke, you better be joining them."

Percy grinned just waiting for Luke to get his head chewed off. He deserved it for those damn shoes.

**"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you."**

"So am I. Now stab that idiot owlhead and goat like a good boy and announce that you're going to the Underworld and getting the bolt back and on the way you're dropping Percy in the nearest body of water." Apollo urged.

"Yes, Luke. I'll make you a God if you send my son back to me and go and do his dangerous Quest for him." Poseidon encouraged.

Percy shook his head. He seriously was starting to worry about his family. They did realize this book happened five years ago, right? Well technically it was happening ten years in the future, but still you couldn't bribe book characters.

**Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around.**

Artemis grabbed Luke's chin forcing him to look at her. "Did..."

"Gods no. She's like my little sister. One that I'm seriously considering disowning. You're my girl not some dumb owl head."

Apollo glared. "If you hadn't just insulted Annabeth I would shoot you for claiming my twin."

Luke stuck his tongue out knowing that he was perfectly safe with Artemis snuggled against him.

**"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told me. "And I thought ... um, maybe you could use these."**

Aphrodite squealed. "AWWW he wants to help Percy. Bad Soul Chain I would have such fun with a love triangle between you three." She sniffed. "Oh but maybe you had a romance before the Soul Chain kicked in. That would be so amazing and cute."

Luke and Percy just looked at her like she was crazy though Percy's cheeks were slightly red. That might have been because Apollo had decided he needed to nip and kiss every inch of Percy's skin to make sure Luke knew who the demigod belonged to. "Percy is mine." Apollo growled.

Percy smacked his head lightly. "No, Percy belongs to Percy."

"_Didn't we already have this fight and agree that Boss belongs to me?" _Blackjack asked.

Percy huffed. "I'm not speaking to either of you."

Blackjack snorted nudging Percy with his nose. _'"Come on Boss I'm a horse. Our humans are just like carrots to us. If we have a carrot it belongs to us. If we see a carrot it belongs to us. If another horse has a carrot it's ours. If it is a carrot it belongs to us. You little humans are the same thing. You belong to us. We put up with all your annoying little habits like giving us baths and making us carry you around just like you put up with your dog eating your shoes and dragging you down the road because it saw a squirrel."_

Percy blinked. "I think I just got compared to a dog and a carrot."

Apollo patted him on the head.

**He handed me the sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal.**

**Luke said, "Maia!"**

Hermes head snapped up. "You have a pair of my shoes."

Luke shrugged. "I'm more shocked I didn't set them on fire when you were wearing them."

**White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling me so much, I dropped them. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.**

**"Awesome!" Grover said.**

**Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." His expression turned sad.**

Artemis hugged Luke who was to busy gaping at the fact that Hermes had given him a present to respond.

**I didn't know what to say. It was cool enough that Luke had come to say good-bye. I'd been afraid he might resent me for getting so much attention the last few days. But here he was giving me a magic gift... It made me blush almost as much as Annabeth.**

Aphrodite's squeal was enough to break windows. Ares winced pretty sure his ears were bleeding, since she was sitting on his lap.

"That's it I declare a new shipping!" She got up and grabbed Luke by the back of his shirt and dragged him over to Percy and Apollo before shoving Luke, so he fell back and landed on Apollo and Percy who yelped, as Apollo tried to keep Percy from falling which also meant saving Luke. The three glared at Aphrodite who was happily snapping pictures with Theseus's camera. She squealed again. "Look how cute they are together."

Artemis growled depositing Nico in Hades's lap, as she stalked over to Aphrodite and grabbed the girl by her hair. Aphrodite screamed as Artemis began to drag her towards the net. Ares cursed taking off after his girlfriend and sister and trying to pry Artemis off of Aphrodite before she killed her.

Theseus whistled. "Cat fight." Only for Triton to smack him.

Luke looked at Apollo. "I get why Percy is always sitting on you now. You're comfortable."

Apollo glared but Percy had leaned his head against Luke's shoulder.

"Why isn't the Soul Chain having a fit?" Percy asked figuring it would be throwing a fit that another hot guy was near its favorite little couple. But the Soul Chain was humming contentedly. Apollo resisted the urge to start slamming his head into the floor. Of course the Soul Chain would like Luke. That would just be his damn luck.

Theseus passed the book to Hades far more interested in watching Ares wrestle Artemis off of Aphrodite to keep reading. Apparently she was trying to shove Aphrodite's head through the little holes in the net.

**"Hey, man," I said. "Thanks."**

**"Listen, Percy ..." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just … kill some monsters for me, okay?"**

Apollo smacked Luke. "Idiot you're suppose to go with him." He would have said more, but the Soul Chain gave a little grumble that had him shutting up. Why the hell was it being nice to Luke?

Percy laughed giving his side of the Soul Chain a mental pat. Who would have thought you could bribe your soul into threatening your Soulmate? All he had to do was see just how far Apollo would let him go tonight, and it was gonna try and get Apollo to be nice to Luke. Ahh the amazing deals you could make.

Hades started reading leaving Ares alone to separate the girls. It was good for the War God to get beat up by his sister and girlfriend on occasion.

**We shook hands. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out.**

Percy nudged Luke who had moved, so he wasn't on Apollo's lap but was lounging against Apollo's side. The Sun God kept in check by a few warning growls from the Soul Chain.

"How come I didn't get a hug?"

Luke laughed pulling Percy into a tight hug even, as Apollo gave a jealous whine. Percy pulled away from Luke to give him a quick kiss. "Don't be jealous. Luke's my friend."

Apollo pouted.

"Come on Apollo you're a Greek. Threesomes are very much Greek." Theseus pointed out only to get a pillow thrown at his head.

"What? Threesomes are fun." Theseus dodged an arrow thrown at his head. "Apollo you have to use your bow if you want to do damage with an arrow." He yelped as Apollo sent another arrow at him this time with the bow.

Poseidon leaned over and plucked the bow from Apollo's hands. "Don't shoot your brother."

Apollo's whine was cut off as Blackjack circled around the trio sniffing at Luke's stomach.

"What's he doing?" Luke asked.

"_Trying to figure out if I can get three foals out of this. I can have Ali with Boss and Sun Dude. The the Maiden mare can have a foal with you. I think a colt would be good out of you two. Then Sun Dude can get Thief in foal. So I get three foals."_

Apollo started choking as Triton and Theseus busted out laughing, as Poseidon shook his head. Percy leaned forward and translated so only Luke could hear.

Luke considered. "Tempting."

Apollo yelped as the Soul Chain sent a playful burst of heat through him. Percy resisted the urge to giggle, as Apollo nudged at his Soul Chain worriedly. What was up with the thing?

Blackjack tossed his head nosing Luke's belly. "_So you'll give me a foal? Sun Dude is being a meanie about it."_

Luke nodded as Percy translated. Poseidon got up and walked away dragging Theseus and Triton away, so they could talk in private.

"Sure boy." Luke scratched Blackjack's ears as the stallion nuzzled his stomach affectionately.

"_I like Thief now. Can we keep him? Please!" _Blackjack begged. '_"I'll feed him and take him for walks, and give him baths and and and.,.How else do you take care of demigods?"_

"He's not a dog Blackjack." Percy patted his horse's neck.

"_So? I'd be a very good owner. I'd keep him so he could make me lots of cute little foals to play with!"_

Percy shook his head. "If Apollo says it's okay you can keep Luke for a pet."

"Keep me for what?" Luke asked only to be distracted by Blackjack slamming his head into Apollo's chest and knocking the God flat on his back. He towered over him ears flat against his skull, tail lashing the air.

"_I am getting to keep Thief for a pet. You are going to nod your head, or I am going to stomp on you. So unless you want to go splat I suggest you nod your head like a good mutt and let me have my pet."_

Apollo gulped and nodded his head like a good boy. Blackjack's ears perked up and he licked Apollo's face happily._ "Good boy!" _ Blackjack praised grabbing Apollo's shirt in his mouth and lifting him back into a sitting position. Percy was laughing as he hugged his horse's neck.

"You should have seen your face." Percy gasped as Luke buried his face in Blackjack's mane.

"That thing is scary." Apollo defended pouting.

"He wouldn't have hurt you. I'd never let him hurt you and he knows it. Gods, Apollo you have to stand up for yourself. If you don't let Blackjack know you're in charge he'll walk right over you. Any horse would." Percy explained scratching Blackjack's neck, as the horse nosed his pocket looking for treats. Apollo looked at his hands trying to pull away from the Soul Chain slightly. Percy frowned.

"Blackjack, why don't you take Luke and figure out the best time for him to have a foal." Percy whispered pushing the stallion's head away from him.

The horse nodded pushing Luke away from Percy and Apollo blabbering away in horse talk that Luke didn't understand.

Percy got up and pulled Apollo to his feet and dragged him to a corner of the room. He caught his father's eye, and Poseidon understood forming a shield around his boys. Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist.

"What's wrong?" Percy whispered.

Apollo looked at the floor refusing to meet his Soul Chain's eyes. Percy tugged his face up trying to kiss Apollo, but the God moved his head away. Percy blinked as the Soul Chain whined worriedly sending a burst of love towards Apollo who pushed it away.

"Apollo, what's the matter?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Apollo tried to turn away, but the Soul Chain gave him a warning snarl not liking that he was thinking of letting go of Percy.

"I can't make it better if I don't know." Percy tried to kiss Apollo again, but the God was having none of it. So he tried a different tactic. He closed his eyes focusing on the Soul Chain which hummed in approval at his plan, as he began to send his love through the link. Apollo shifted slightly but other then that didn't respond. So Percy decided to use the shock method. He closed his eyes pulling up the memory of the dream Apollo had woken him up from that morning. He imagined it flowing through the Soul Chain and to Apollo, and he knew it worked when he heard Apollo gasp.

Apollo saw himself next to Percy who looked a few years older than the one standing with him. But it was the little girl that came running into the room just as he saw himself pull Percy into a kiss. She had a mane of messy black windblown hair flowing around her tanned little face and contrasting beautifully with the sapphire eyes. She was covered head to toe in mud and when she saw the Soul Chain pair she squealed.

"BABA! BABA!" She screamed launching herself at Apollo who barely managed to catch her. He grinned swinging the girl up into his arms.

"Yes, my little Princess?" Apollo asked not minding the mud that was soaking into his shirt.

"I wuv you Baba." She murmured snuggling into his neck.

"I love you to Ali."

The real Apollo blinked as the memory ended, and he found his arms aching for the weight of the little girl that he had been holding.

"That... that was Ali?" Apollo whispered.

Percy nodded. "Yeah. Our little girl."

"She called me Baba." Apollo smiled slightly.

"What does the mean?" Percy asked.

"It's Greek. It means Daddy."

"Oh." Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist and this time the God allowed it.

"You don't get it Percy. You very very rarely used Baba in Ancient Greece. It was always Pateras which means Father. You used Baba only in extreme cases of affection. She must really..." He trailed off resisting the urge to cry.

"She uses it because she loves you. You can see it in her eyes when she flings herself at you. She completely and utterly loves and trust you. Just like I love and trust you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Are you really trying to use our unborn daughter to get me to talk?" Apollo asked.

"Yes." Percy stood on tiptoes to kiss Apollo who allowed it this time. "I love you."

Apollo sighed. "I love you too. But do I have to tell?"

"Well we can get a headstart on making Ali if you do." Percy purred nuzzling Apollo's neck.

Apollo chuckled kissing the top of Percy's head his anger evaporating quickly as always. But his mood soured as he realized Percy wasn't gonna leave him alone until he told.

"Just something you said was something Zeus has been saying for years." Apollo whispered.

"Oh Gods, Apollo I'm sorry. I was just playing around. I'm so sorry. I would never ever want to put you down like that bastard. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can love. You're my soulmate. No matter what you do I'll always forgive you. You're the love of my life." Apollo whispered kissing the top of Percy's head.

"Apollo, what did I say though?" Percy asked.

"It wasn't just you. Blackjack didn't help." He saw that Percy was waiting and he sighed. "I don't stand up for myself. I let the others push me around, and I do what they say instead of fighting. I hate fighting and just rolling over and giving in was a lot easier. Fath...Zeus always said that no child of his would be such a pathetic submissive God. He said that's why he kept banishing me, so I would learn to act like a son of his and stand up for myself. I can stand up for myself Percy. I just don't like to. It leads to fighting and I'm the God of Healing. I fix wounds not cause them. At first I was proud that I didn't hurt people, but as time went on hearing it constantly and getting kicked out of Olympus for it I let it get to me. I started to think that I was a failure because of it. But I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone. So I just sorta sat their and started to take whatever people threw at me."

"That's why you didn't even get pissed when Blackjack was playing around. Apollo, Blackjack was being a goofball. He wasn't doing it to say you were weak or not."

"I know that Percy. And you didn't mean to point it out. It just brought back what Zeus has been saying for years back. Dad's been telling me forever that their is nothing wrong with me not liking to fight, and I'm getting better at dealing with it but it hits me at times."

"I'm sorry."

"And I forgave you." Apollo smiled at his little demigod. "I love you too much to hold a grudge. And I don't want my little Princess mad at me for being mean to her Daddy."

"Is it weird that we both completely love Ali, yet I'm not even pregnant with her yet?" Percy asked resting his head on Apollo's chest.

"No. She's our baby. And she's gonna be real. That was a future vision thingy. I would know. I get them all the time."

"Can we skip the whole changing the world thing and just have her?" Percy asked.

"Love do you want her born into a world where Zeus still reigns? We have to make the world a better place for our daughter. She'll be a Goddess and I want her immortal life to be perfect."

Percy nodded in agreement. "But it doesn't make me want to have her right now less."

Apollo flashed a flirty smile. "Well we can always practice making her."

Percy laughed pulling Apollo's head down for a kiss. The God responded enthusiastically as the Soul Chain purred happily. Apollo spun them around so Percy's back was against the wall, and he lifted the smaller male up so he didn't have to reach down to kiss him. Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck doing his best to grind against Apollo. He tried to tug on Apollo's shirt but the God stopped him. "Percy there is a room full of people waiting for us."

"Screw them."

Apollo groaned wanting to continue, but he figured either his twin or Poseidon was going to come barging in. Ignoring Percy's whines of protest he set Percy on the ground and walked through the shield dragging his boyfriend behind him.

Ares had finally managed to pull Artemis off of Aphrodite who was moodily fixing her hair while Artemis glowered at Blackjack. Apparently the horse had taken his demigod ownership very seriously, and had Luke sitting by his bale of hay while the pegasus paced around him charging at anyone who got to close. Luke did not look like he was enjoying being owned by Blackjack, but Theseus had already started reading again as Apollo pulled Percy onto his lap in their usual place on the mattress.

**After Luke was gone, I told her, "You're hyperventilating."**

Artemis glowered apparently she was as prone to jealousy as her twin. But Aphrodite smirked at her. "Don't worry dear. Your precious Luke won't be with her on my watch. Perhaps your nephew Will would be interested..."She trailed off eyeing the blonde.

Will was sitting beside Triton still still fussing over the God's arm, as Triton watched him curiously. She smiled oblivious to Ares tackling Artemis, so the Love Goddess didn't have an arrow messing up her makeup. She was far too busy trying to decide if it was worth invoking Poseidon's rage by screwing around with his son's love life. She could tell that Triton was slightly interested in Will. Nothing romantic yet more friendship based. But that didn't surprise her. Triton might get around more than his brothers and father combined hell he could rival Zeus in the number of children he had, but he rarely ever fell in love. To think of it Aphrodite couldn't remember the last time she gave him a love interest other than Athena. And honestly she only made Triton fall for that stupid owl head, because Poseidon had annoyed her. Maybe that's why he was such a moody little thing.

Will would be the obvious choice, but she honestly didn't know if Triton went for men. Some Gods didn't. Hermes never had and it was rare for Ares to show any interest in the same sex. She decided to watch the pair closely and perhaps think of someone else to throw into the mix to spice it up a bit. She already had one relationship she couldn't play with because of a Soul Chain, and she got the feeling Hades would have her head if she played with Theseus's love life. Which meant Triton was her last chance to piss Poseidon off. Plus she needed a good love triangle to watch.

**"Am not."**

**"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"**

Luke groaned. "Why does she do that always?" The demigod whined. "I can capture the stupid flag myself."

"I would comfort you but that idiot mule won't let me near you." Artemis pointed out. Luke flashed her a grin.

"Blame your brother. He gave me to him." Luke complained glaring at Apollo who snickered.

"_My demigod!"_Blackjack snapped pinning his ears at Artemis before grabbing a mouthful of hay and shoving it in Luke's face. _"Eat pet." _

Luke spluttered trying to spit out mouthfuls of dried grass.

**"Oh ... why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"**

"You don't. Now leave. Percy go get Luke." Poseidon urged.

**She stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys. I picked up the flying shoes and had a sudden bad feeling. I looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?"**

Luke looked confused. "Why not?"

**He shook his head. "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air ... that would not be wise for you."**

"Luke, how high up do the shoes go?" Poseidon asked.

"About ten feet off the ground. Why?"

"You could ask me." Hermes grumbled.

"You about ready to go in the net soon Hermes, so I suggest you keep quiet. Why I ask is because Zeus shouldn't have been able to notice if Percy stayed low to the ground. Airplanes you need to stay away from, but the shoes shouldn't bother you. Lets say Jason here went into the surf. I wouldn't notice him, because it's on the very edge of my territory and unless he's on a ship I probably wouldn't notice he's an enemy demigod. It's the same concept with Zeus. That low is the border of his territory the shoes would have been fine.

Percy's eyes brightened. "That's why I could use the wings?"

"What wings?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing." Percy replied innocently, but he shot Nico a look that the Son of Hades clearly understood.

Nico giggled bouncing off of Artemis's lap and running over to Percy and trying to jump over Jason who was sitting on the floor. Except the little Son of Hades wasn't that graceful. He stumbled when he landed and face planted on the floor. Theseus was the first one on his feet to grab Nico who was wailing as blood leaked from a large gash in his right knee, as he held out his scraped and bloody palms.

Thes shushed him. "Shh its okay little one. Don't cry. I'll make it all better." Theseus carried the crying child over to Hades who instantly opened his arms to take Nico.

Artemis ran over Luke on her heels. "Give me my child." She demanded .

But Luke held her back. "Let Theseus patch him up first." Luke whispered.

Apollo groaned trying to roll to his feet but Percy stopped him. "Don't even think about it as tired as you are. Thes can handle it."

The God let his head flop back down in a true show how exhausted Apollo really was. There was no way he'd let a child be in pain unless he physically was unable to help them. He wasn't the protector of children for no reason.

"Come on little one stop crying. Theseus is gonna make you feel better." Hades soothed stroking the messy black hair, as Theseus carefully dabbed nectar on the scraped knee. Nico sniffed tears still streaming down his face, as Theseus snagged a bandage from the first-aid kit.

"This is gonna hurt a little kiddo, but it will feel better when I'm done. Okay?

Nico nodded burying his head in Hades's shoulder, as Theseus wrapped the little knee in gauze. He repeated the gesture on both hands before snapping his fingers, as Triton who seemed to understand what his brother wanted and created a lollipop which Theseus offered to the little boy. The sniffing stopped instantly and he snagged the treat up and happily began to eat it.

"Thank you Theseus." Hades murmured.

"No problem. I like this little cutie." He ruffled Nico hair ignoring the moody whine from the child as his bangs tumbled into his eyes. Nico snuggled more into Hades, as Luke towed Artemis back to her seat ignoring her complaints.

"Let Nico hang with Hades. I'll stay with you."

"_No you won't. Bad pet. You get back to your bed." _Blackjack sunk his teeth into the back of Luke's shirt and dragged him backwards ignoring the demigods cries of protest. He shoved Luke down in a pile of shavings that Poseidon had created for him and stomped one celestial bronze shod hoof, when Luke tried to move making sure the stomping was only an inch from the demigod's crotch. Unsurprisingly Luke froze.

Theseus perched himself on the arm of Hades's chair while Hades cuddled his son, as he began to read again.

**I nodded, disappointed, but then I got an idea. "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?"**

"YOU DID NOT GIVE MY MAGICAL ITEM TO THAT USELESS GOAT!" Luke shouted glaring at Percy who managed a sheepish smile.

Luke shook his head. "You do not allow my stuff anywhere near that goat. Unless it's my sword only if its shoved through his heart."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a very violent person?" Theseus asked only to get glared at.

**His eyes lit up. "Me?"**

**Pretty soon we'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch.**

Luke stalked over to the net or at least tried to before a hoof tripped him. So he settled for yelling at the net. "Hey airhead! A helpful lightning bolt would be great right about now."

Zeus just drooled.

**"Maia!" he shouted.**

**He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos.**

Luke clapped happily ignoring the looks he got . "Good shoes. Good shoes." He beamed looking like Christmas had come early especially, when Artemis stalked past Blackjack careful to make sure the horse saw her knife, so he left her be and flopped down beside him. She didn't say anything just curled into his side. as Blackjack sulked back over his hot breath messing up Luke's hair, but the demigod raised a hand to scratch the sleek neck.

**"Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!"**

**"Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading toward the van.**

Percy leaned forward to kiss Apollo nudging at his mind slightly. Apollo melded his lips with Percy's and quickly opened his thought to Percy making sure his little demigod felt all the love and protectiveness and none of the exhaustion that was weighing the God down.

"_Yes, my love?" _

Percy cautiously opened his mind enjoying the feeling of Apollo's love washing over him in waves. He did his best to focus on his own love and send it back to Apollo. And from the gasp and pure happiness he could feel radiating off of Apollo he figured it worked.

"I love you." Percy whispered both out loud and with his mind.

Apollo grinned skimming his lips over Percy's softly before replying. "Σ 'αγαπώ περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο γλυκιά μου. Η καρδιά μου ανήκει σε σας τώρα και για πάντα."

It took Percy a moment to translate. "I love you more than anything my sweet. My heart belongs to you now and forever."

Apollo nodded smiling as Percy pushed his head off his lap, but only so he could climb on top of Apollo and lay on his stomach across the God his weight not bothering the immortal at all. He kissed Apollo softly loving the feel of Apollo's perfect body underneath him, and how he could feel the powerful muscles that could easily kill him move to wrap tenderly around him so wouldn't fall off of his God. When Percy pulled away for air Apollo shifted them slightly, so Percy was a little more comfortable, and so he could just stare at Percy and enjoy the beauty that was his boyfriend. The Soul Chain nuzzled them both making a content sound at the gentle loving exchange, as Percy blushed but held Apollo's gaze. For once Percy allowed the mental link to remain between them, as he relaxed feeling Apollo's soft hands on his back, as the God rubbed soothing circles across the tired muscles. Combine that with the constant flow of love and warmth from Apollo and it was all Percy could do not to close his eyes and take a nice long nap.

The pair were in their own little world oblivious to the fact that Theseus had stopped reading since everyone was staring at them.

It was Jason that spoke. "He never acted like that with her..."

Will nodded silently agreeing with the other boy who flashed him a small smile pleased that someone was acknowledging him.

"I've never seen my twin act this way either." Artemis commented.

"That's because you have never seen them with their Soul Chain. They are bonded together heart and soul. They were born to complete each other. No other person could ever give them the same amount of love and devotion as each other. They've spent their whole lives aching for each other without knowing it." Aphrodite explained. "The best way to explain it is think about how when you breath you do it without conscious thought. They longed for each other their whole lives just like you long for air without realizing it. But when they stopped to think about being together they noticed that longing and had to fulfill it just like how when you think about breathing you have to take a breath because you know you have to."

Poseidon blinked seeming surprised. "Is that true Sea Prince?"

Percy nodded absently at her word's tracing Apollo's lips with one finger. But Apollo answered. "Yeah. It's scary to think I've spent thousand of years without Percy, and I was able to be even remotely happy. Now just the very thought of not having Percy curled into me makes me want to break down and cry."

Aphrodite smirked at the pleased look on Poseidon's face. "Are you finally warming up to the Soul Chain?" She asked.

Poseidon gave her his infamous broody glare. "I am not warming up to it. I'm just happy that they are not... longing for each other any more."

Apollo snorted. "You know it's not nice to lie." He stuck his tongue out at Poseidon's glare.

**Before I could follow, Chiron caught my arm. "I should have trained you better, Percy," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason—they all got more training."**

Jason the second rolled his eyes. "I hate Hercules."

Theseus squeal could have rivaled Aphrodite, as he flew across the room to tackle Jason. He kissed his cheeks. "Thank you. You are brillant. Will you marry me?" He asked perched on Jason's lap.

Poseidon sighed stalking across the room to grab Theseus under the arms and drag him off of Jason.

"Theseus we have talked about this. You can't kiss every person who agrees with you on hating Hercules." He scolded as Hades came over to grab one of Theseus flailing arms depositing Nico in Triton's lap as he did. The Sea Prince yelped as Nico kicked him in his stomach when he scrambled out of Triton's hold and ran to his mommy. Artemis kissed his head cuddling him close.

"But... but... but he agrees with me." Theseus wailed as Jason bolted to hide behind the net not wanting to be near the crazy Son of Poseidon. Will sighed deciding to follow Jason and make sure he didn't have a total freak out.

"So do I but you don't kiss me." Hades pointed out and cursed when he realized what he had said. He backed up until the wall was against his back, but Theseus had squirmed out of Poseidon's hold and bolted across the distance separating the pair. Aphrodite stuck out her foot when Poseidon tried to chase down his son, so the Sea God ate marble even, as Theseus mashed his lips to Hades.

The God froze his mind blanking as Theseus's lips touched his. Clearly not satisfied with Hades lack of response Theseus licked his lips trying to get some acknowledgement. Slowly the Greek DNA kicked in, and Hades opened his mouth arms going around Theseus's waist to crush the demigod to him. He allowed Theseus's to control the kiss for all of five seconds before flipping them around to pin the smaller man to the wall. Theseus's arms came up to wrap around Hades's neck.

Poseidon who had been pulled to his feet by Hep gaped at his son and brother oblivious to the stream of golden blood running down his face from his bleeding nose.

Nico ewwed hiding his face against Artemis's chest as she wrinkled her nose. "Honestly Hades your son is in the room."

"You kiss Luke in front of him all the time." Hermes pointed out only to get a golden arrow whizzing past his ear. He glared at Apollo who had taken advantage of Poseidon's distraction to grab his bow back and shot a warning arrow at the other God not liking how close he was to Artemis. Never to be outdone Percy grabbed the bow and notched an arrow. Apollo's sacred weapon hummed responding to the feel of Apollo over Percy and was quick to form itself to fit him. Before Apollo could stop him Percy let the arrow fly towards Hermes. Bad news Percy was a horrible shot and the arrow was a good fifteen feet away from Hermes head. Super bad news? It bounced off the wall and somehow managed to turn itself around and come flying back to the quiver like it was suppose to do, but instead of it going with the fletching first into the quiver it was coming arrow head first at the quiver and bow. Except Percy was holding the bow, and he had no idea that a golden arrow was zooming point blank at him, as he turned his back to whine to Apollo about missing. Normally he would have just told the arrow to stop, but Apollo just didn't have the godly mojo to pull that off right now. Apollo didn't think he just reacted and tackled Percy to the ground the arrow skimming his shoulder, as he protected Percy tearing his shirt and leaving a small scratch. The good news? The arrow kept on going and embedded itself in Zeus's eye. See every cloud or in this case wayward arrow has a silver lining. Apollo rolled to the side pulling Percy with him. "That's it you are getting archery lessons." He groaned feeling the scratch on his shoulder began to mend itself, as he directed some of his and Percy's combined energy towards it.

Theseus and Hades were still snogging. Apparently when you were a God and a ghost breathing was just for show. Hades was doing his best to keep control of the kiss, as their tongues battled for dominance, but Theseus was stubborn and wasn't going to give in.

Poseidon finally snapped out of his shock and charged across the room like a rabid bull. He grabbed his brother by the back of his neck and sent him flying. Hades cried out as he was ripped away from Thes and went tumbling into the wall he had just been using to kiss Theseus against. Poseidon growled stepping forward seeing red, as Hades struggled to climb to his feet.

"Don't you EVER go near my son." Poseidon snarled summoning his Trident.

Before he could blast Theseus was blocking his line of fire. "Father don't hurt him."

"Out of the way Theseus. I'm not having this bastard near you."

"This bastard has been with me for a few thousand years Father."

"I said step aside Theseus. I am your father and it is my right to decide who you are allowed near. I am to protect you and to ensure you aren't with people that are danger to you."

"Hades would never actually hurt me. I know he will protect me. Unlike you. He kept me safe and took care of me in the Underworld when you pretty much abandoned me. Now back the Hell off." Theseus snapped his usual relaxed goofy personality vanishing replaced with blazing sea-green eyes, and a hand going to his blade Hurricane. The other Gods and Goddess exchanged knowing looks realizing that the normally calm tempered Sea Prince had finally lost it. They knew that look. It was the same look he had when he had stormed through the Labyrinth to save those children from the Minotaur. This was the Theseus who was deadly and had a temper that was even worse than his father's. Even Hades who had been with the demigod for thousands of years could count on one hand the number of times he saw Theseus this pissed. Something Poseidon had done had been bothering the young man, and it had finally bubbled to the surface and Poseidon was about to lose his head.

"Theseus..." Poseidon whispered hurt flashing in his eyes. "I never abandoned you."

"I'm sick of acting like everything is okay Father. You act like your better then the other Gods, because you do protect us and bother with us once and awhile. But you're really not that better. You left me to rot in the Underworld. I was in the Fields of Punishment for years! Granted this moron..." He nudged Hades with his foot. "Was the one that stuck me there but you just forgot about me. Hades told me that you threw a huge fit and tried to fight Zeus but then got distracted by Apollo and kicked out of Olympus for a while so you could protect him. When you got back you totally forgot about me." Theseus ignored his father's spluttered attempts to reply. "I came back from the Underworld and when I prayed to you I got no response. And then some asshole pushed me of a cliff and I died. You NEVER came to check on me. For all you knew Hades tossed me back into the Fields of Punishment or hell he could have stuck me in Tartarus. I did try and steal his wife. Who knows what he could have done. And don't give me that "We can't enter each others territory crap." You could have sent a minion to check on me. Or even Triton. He is allowed in the Underworld without permission. He's your messenger not Hermes. Now I'm back and you act like nothings happened. I tried to let it go, because I love you and I know Percy needs your attention a lot more then me, but I'm not going to have you attacking the guy who's been taking care of me." Theseus took a deep breath looking wary, as if he expected to be blasted for his words, but before Poseidon could even reply Theseus turned his back and pulled Hades to his feet.

"Thes..."

"Just leave it Father." The demigod hero replied coolly checking Hades shoulder for any signs that the hit had redamaged his shoulder "I don't care about myself and the fact that you abandoned me near as much as you doing it to my brother. Pirithous had my back as always and later Hades. So I wasn't alone.I really don't care about the Underworld thing. I'm pissed at you for it, but I can forgive and forget. I don't hold grudges unless someone has wronged my siblings which you have done Father by abandoning Percy. I was an adult that could more than take care of myself when you left me on my own. But Percy is only a baby. You left him with that bitch of a mother of his to be abused by that pig. How often did you check on him? I asked Ares. He said Percy was covered in scars when he got here from cigar burns. Do you know why I gave you that dream last night Father? It wasn't to give Triton some petty revenge. It was to punish you with your worst nightmare, because that's what Percy has lived through because of you." Theseus snarled his temper making the ground beneath their feet shake as an earthquake threatened to rock New York.

"Son..."

"Don't son me. You know you majorly screwed up so just admit it. I can forgive you for everything you ever did to me. The abandonment. Leaving my mother unsure who my father was. For not answering my prayers. But I will NEVER forgive you for letting anything happen to my baby brother. Do you realize why I stopped praying to you? Because you don't answer. The only God I pray to is Apollo and that's because I know he'll do everything in his power to help. If he had any idea even a hint of an idea that Percy was in trouble Soul Chain or not Percy would have been out of that house and that bastard dead in an instant. You lock yourself in Atlantis and only bother to check on us when you need us. I think Percy is right in this book. You claimed him because you had to. Otherwise you would have left him unclaimed thinking it would protect him from Zeus. I know you let me believe for years my father was Aegeus. Not you. It wasn't until my horse started talking to me that I confronted my mother and found out. You always do that to your children. Leave one unclaimed unless we're needed, or we discover who we are on our own. " Theseus stopped to catch his breath and look at the person he was doing this for. Percy.

His little brother was curled up against Apollo silent tears streaming down his face. Triton had moved over to wrap an arm around Percy's shoulders. But Percy was glaring at Poseidon now.

"Is he telling the truth? Did you only claim me because you had to?"

Poseidon sighed resisting the urge to try and explain knowing that Triton or Theseus would shoot down any attempt he made to explain. His silence was enough for Percy though.

"Apollo open the doors." The demigod shouted and his Soul Chain meekly obeyed and without even waiting for his boyfriend to follow Percy stormed out the doors the Soul Chain scrambling to figure out what had just happened. Theseus shot his father the most disgusted glare he could before running out the door after his brother sensing Triton following close behind Apollo with him. Blackjack galloped past the three without a word, and all the trio saw was Percy jumping off the steps to the Throne Room and landing neatly on the horse's back. Theseus and Triton looked at Apollo.

"Is he going to the ocean?" Triton asked and Apollo nodded not quite sure what to say.

The two brothers didn't even have to think they just whistled knowing their steeds would come. It was only a moment later when thundering hooves sounded down the path, and a pair of pegasus appeared.

The lead mare was a small dainty chestnut with beautifully dished face with a wide white blaze and her left front leg was marked with a white stocking. The second was also a mare but this one a blood bay with only a small snip on her muzzle. Unlike the chestnut this mare was short and stocky clearly bred for short burst of speed and pure power.

The chestnut skidded to a stop in front of Thes while the bay was a little more controlled and stopped gracefully in front of Triton. Neither horse wore any tack, but Theseus was already vaulting on his mare's back before Triton's had fully stopped.

"Apollo stay here until we call. Percy needs someone who doesn't think our father is an innocent hero right now, and you just don't fit the role." Triton ordered swinging onto his mare conveniently forgetting that he was a minor God and that Apollo was an Olympian that he had no business ordering around.

Theseus had already urged his horse into a gallop, his brother following close behind kicking dust into the face of the Sun God.

The Soul Chain nipped at Apollo's soul, and he glared at his chest. "Don't get mad at me. Get mad at Percy."

It grumbled and he got the impression it wanted to shock him but was too damn tired to. Apollo understood the feeling. He really wanted to zap to wherever Percy was, but he just didn't have it in him. So he was left to sulk inside and try and figure out if he should go and comfort Poseidon who was staring at a wall blankly.

It only took a few minutes to find their younger brother sitting in the surf and doing his best to pretend he hadn't heard their noisy entrance though Blackjack had to have warned him that two other flying horses were showing up. He trotted right up.

"_Hello girls I'm Blackjack._" He arched his neck and blew softly in their faces, so they got his smell in their faces.

Theseus's chestnut snorted._ " Oh great another idiot who thinks he's Lord Poseidon's gift to mares."_

The bay nudged her. _"Relax Pyra he's just a colt." _

Blackjack backed up offended. _"I'm not a colt."_

The two mares exchanged looks. _"Next to us you are. I'm Elena and this is Pyra. We had been the steeds of Prince Theseus and Prince Triton for millenium. So yes to us you are nothing but a leggy yearling. I take it your Prince Perseus's steed?"_

Blackjack nodded eyes going to watch Percy who had his chin resting on his knees and was doing his best to ignore his brothers who were trying to get him to respond. _"Yeah, Boss is my rider."_

"_Boss?"_ Elena questioned.

"_Yeah, Boss. My rider."_

"_You call him Boss?"_

"_Uh yeah. He gets mad if you call him lord or prince or anything."_

"_Well he is our prince so he shall still be called Prince Perseus by us." _Pyra stated coolly her eyes never leaving Theseus.

Elena nudged Blackjack. _"Ignore her. She just likes to give us mares a bad name. Ever heard of PMS?"_

Blackjack snickered. _"Yeah, the dumb humans think its about their females. We all know it stands for Pissy Mare Syndrome."_

The brothers were oblivious to their horses bonding. Percy was tracing shapes in the sand absently. "Is it true?" He finally asked shrugging Triton's arm off from where it was resting around his shoulders. "That Dad only claimed me, because he needed me to get that stupid bolt?"

Triton sighed. "No one can know Percy. I can tell you this. Father is going to claim you the instant we get done with these books, or I'm taking that Trident of his and shoving it someplace unpleasant. This is all happening in the future."

"All I can tell you little one is I wasn't claimed until I was eleven and in my day it was normal for demigods to be claimed at birth or at the latest seven." Theseus stroked the windblown black hair.

"I know Dad chose then to claim me because of the bolt thing, but do you guys honestly think he would have just left me to rot in the Hermes's Cabin?"

"I think that Father would have eventually claimed you but only after you figured out who you were. You have to understand that Father thinks that if he can't keep us with him and safe the best thing to do is to hide us if we don't know. If your mother had told you who you were then I think you would have been claimed as soon as you stepped over the boundary line. But if you had stayed oblivious then yes I believe Father would have let you unclaimed and hope that you would have been accepted by Luke and his siblings."

"I would have followed Luke if he didn't claim me." Percy whispered staring at his hands.

"Followed Luke where?" Theseus asked not liking his brother's tone.

"Uhh nowhere." Percy turned his head to hide his face against Triton's shoulder missing the worried look his brothers' exchanged over his head.

"Little fish remember that Father does love you. And if it wasn't for Zeus he would have claimed you and raised you himself." Triton soothed stroking Percy's hair. When Thes kept quiet he shot his brother a look.

Sighing Theseus decided to push aside his anger for his brother's sake. "Father loves you Percy. And he would have eventually gotten his head out of his ass and claimed you. Father isn't that bad. I'm just angry that he didn't protect you better. He should have kicked this idiot..." He nudged Triton. "Out of Atlantis to protect you at the very least."

"I would have gone if I knew you needed me." Triton whispered ignoring the incredulous looks his two brothers were shooting him. "What? I like Percy. I can stand being in his presence unlike yours Theseus."

"Aww you love me big bro and you know it." Theseus grinned leaning back with his arms stretched out behind him.

"Are you still mad at Dad?" Percy asked looking at the elder demigod.

Thes sighed staring at the surf his easy smile disappearing. "I'm never going to forgive him for letting you be abused little brother. He should have been keeping a closer eye on you. Or sending Triton to check up on you or something. I don't like that he just left you to fend for yourself in a dangerous unloving home and then expects you to just forgive him."

"Thes I don't want you to fight with Dad because of me."

"You're my baby brother Percy. I will fight Kronos himself because of you. It's part of the kickass big brother job description."

"I know that Dad loves me I just didn't realize he might be choosing to ignore me. Or what he did to you, Thes."

"Percy, Father probably thought he was doing the best thing for you in his warped little brain." Triton soothed rubbing Percy's shoulder.

"But what about abandoning Thes?"

Triton snorted. "I think we all knew Theseus was perfectly safe in the Underworld. Hades would rather eat live jellyfish then admit it, but he has a soft spot for this one." He prodded Theseus in the ribs. " But he does. Theseus was probably in the safest place in the world being sheltered by Hades and away from Zeus's domain completely. So I doubt Father was worried about him. And it's not like someone prays to Father."

"Hey I prefered praying to Apollo. At least then I got a response." Theseus replied cooly. "And hey maybe one day I could have talked him into sleeping with me." He added grinning at the look of absolute anger that morphed Percy's sad face.

Growling Percy jumped to his feet only to fist his hand in Theseus's shirt and drag his older brother to his feet. "Don't you EVER think of going near Apollo! He belongs to me and me only! Brother or not I'll rip your head off with my bare hands, if you so much as lay a finger on him." Percy snarled getting in his brother's face and ready to slug him in his stupid grinning face when a new strange voice stopped him.

"I leave you alone for a day, and you're getting beat up by your own brother? This is proof you wouldn't survive a week without me." The voice was deep and strong with a touch of a Greek accent. Percy turned seeing a tall broad shouldered young man standing with one hand resting on Pyra's neck, as the mare nuzzled him. He was handsome with chiseled good looks set off by a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes and a mop of slightly spiky light brown hair that was just a touch windblown and messy. Dark blue jeans that were two sizes too small clung to his body over a pair of black combat boots and a dark brown leather jacket that was slightly covering a sword belted to his hip completed his badass look.

Theseus jerked away from Percy running across the sand to tackle the new guy.

"PITHY!" He squealed sounding like Aphrodite for a moment, as he tried to squeeze the life out of the new comer.

Triton groaned. "That's all we need."

"Who is he?" Percy asked.

But the newbie had already zoned in on Percy, as he shoved Theseus off of him and stalked up to the young Son of Poseidon. "So this is the new cutie that's causing all the fuss on Olympus. Isn't he a little hottie. Sure you can't make an exception to that rule, where I can't touch your siblings?"

Theseus snorted. "Even if I did which I never would he already belongs to Apollo. Did you somehow miss the note Hades sent Persephone?"

He flipped his hair out of his eyes walking slowly around Percy and sizing him up, as if he was a horse he intended to purchase completely weirding out the young demigod. "I was a little busy with Persephone when it showed up. And you know me I don't do reading. It hurts my head."

The easy manner in which Theseus spoke to the guy and the mentions of the Underworld finally made it click for Percy, as to who he was talking to. "You're Pirithous the Son of Zeus."

The demigod's eyes flashed dangerously. "You're lucky your Theseus's little brother. I've killed people for calling me that bastard's son, but I don't mess with my best friend's siblings, even if they do deserve a punch for that."

Percy blinked confused but figuring it was safe to open his mouth with both his elder brothers with him. "But you are Zeus's son, right?"

Pirithous glowered at him. "Yeah, I am. But I don't want anything to do with that dick, and I would happily shove his own bolt up his ass and let it go off."

Theseus's was bouncing up and down in place. "Pith, you are gonna be so happy when you see the Throne Room. It's the funniest thing ever."

"Even better then that time when we knocked Hades out and put him in a dress and used the photos for our Christmas cards?"

"Way better."

"Even better then when we stole that elephant and chased Cerebus through the Underworld with it?"

"Way funnier."

"Even funnier then when we told everyone that Hades dressed up in a pink bunny costume at night?"

"Even better."

"What about the time we had Persephone make Hades do his best male stripper performance and then aired the video on Hephaestus TV?

"And they wonder why the man is such an ass to them." Triton sighed and grabbed them both by the collar of their leather jackets and dragged them towards the horses. "Instead of talking about it, why don't you just go look?"

"Gods Triton don't get your panties in a bunch. We're moving." Pith snickered at the look on the Sea Prince's face, as he was given a rough shove towards Pyra who happily knelt down, so Theseus followed by Pith could mount up.

"_I missed you so much my little colts."_ Pyra cooed as she turned her head to nose Pith's leg shivering, as she remembered the last time she'd carried both her boys. The long hard journey into the Underworld where she had lost them both. But it was like the thousands of years hadn't passed, as she rose to her feet with their familiar weight resting on her strong back. Pith patted her side even, as Theseus's hugged her neck both enjoying being back together with their spunky little mare.

Percy couldn't help but smile as he watched his brother's face. Theseus's had always come off as relaxed and playful, but something had changed the moment he had spotted Pith. It was like some kind of tenseness had melted from his form, and Theseus truly seemed like he had no fear in the world now that his best friend was by his side. It was so slight the tension you didn't even notice it until you saw Theseus without it. Even as he watched Thes leaned his head back resting it against Pith's broad chest, as the other demigod stroked the curly black hair even, as Pyra started to slowly walk forward clearly use to and comfortable carrying the pair.

Triton rolled his eyes looking at Percy. "I am going to vomit if I have to watch those two and there as they put it _"__Epic Bromance."_

"You forgot the rest of it." Theseus called. "It's _"The Epic Bromance of Two__incredibly sexy young men."_

"_On a quest to save the world and to rescue damsels in distress." _Pith finished.

"And the screw everything with a pulse." Triton added mounting Elena.

Percy shook his head before vaulting onto Blackjack wanting to show off a little, since his brothers were having their horses kneel for them.

Blackjack turned his head to give his Percy a dirty look. "_Don't slam down on my back like that or next time I'll buck you into next week Boss." _He sniffed. _"It hurts and though I don't think you need your reproductive organs I still want them intact incase they play some part in me getting my filly."_

Theseus buried his head in Pyra's mane, as he struggled to breathe through his laughter, so he could choke out what the horse had said to Pith, who soon joined him in annoying the hell out of Percy, who was rapidly deciding Triton was his favorite brother, since he at least had the decency to try and not laugh. Though of course the moment Percy thought that Triton started to snicker. Huffing Percy kicked Blackjack's into a canter ignoring his grumbles of annoyance leaving his brothers and Pith to catch up as Blackjack took flight.

"_You done being mad at your sire?" _Blackjack asked.

"Yeah. You know me. I don't hold grudges long. I figure if I can forgive Luke for all the shit he's pulled, and I'm actually thinking of asking him to be Ali's godfather, then I think I can forgive my Dad for something that has technically not even happened yet."

"_Why does Traitor get to be the godfather? Isn't that honor suppose to go to your best friend AKA me?"_

Percy patted his neck. "You're her... horsefather. It's a very big responsibility that only a very few horses are entrusted with. You have to guard her with your life, and teach her to ride. And make all her dreams come true."

Blackjack arched his neck looking pleased with himself. _"I can do that."_

Percy hugged him. "Other than Apollo there is no one I'd trust more with my little girl than you boy. You were there for me when no one else was. You're the only thing that's never left me, and I know that you will love Ali and be as good to her as you've been to me. I love you Blackjack."

Blackjack turned his head to nose Percy's leg. _"Aww Boss you're gonna make me tear up. I love you too, even if you really need to learn how to land on my back. And I promise I'll be the best horse any little girl could ask for, but until we get my filly I'm gonna be the most noble steed ever for the most amazing demigod ever. "Cause you're even better than sugar cubes and donuts Boss."_

When Blackjack landed outside of the Throne Room Percy quickly dismounted and hugged the muscular neck. Blackjack's head coming around to pull him close in a horsey hug. Percy would later deny the tears in his eyes, as he inhaled the warm earthy scent of the amazing stallion he was somehow blessed enough to own. Blackjack stood patiently for a few minutes pinning his ears at Theseus and Triton, so they kept their mouths shut and going so far as to give Apollo the horse glare of doom when he tried to go running to Percy. When Percy was finally composed the gentle horse lowered his head, so his forehead was pressed against Percy's chest, and he gave him a gentle nudge towards Apollo. _"Go be with your_ _mate Boss. I'm sure he missed you."_

Percy planted a quick kiss on the velvety nose before turning and running to Apollo who was standing there awkwardly having no idea why he wasn't allowed near Percy, or why Theseus was dragging Pith around like a ragdoll. Apollo looked up just in time to see Percy charging towards him, and he opened his arms to catch his exuberant boyfriend, as Percy launched himself at the God. Apollo buried his face in the black hair holding Percy tight, as the Soul Chain gave Percy a thorough scolding for leaving. Percy of course giving the mental and soul equivalent of sticking his tongue out and making faces at the Soul Chain, which earned him a head smack or was it a soul smack? Honestly Apollo didn't know and he didn't care he just wanted the damn thing to stop yelling at Percy, so he could snog the life out of him for daring to leave him alone with a brooding Poseidon.

Percy snorted at the Soul Chain before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Apollo's waist and mashing their lips together.

Theseus nudged Pith who was gaping at the pair. "Soul Chain. I'll explain later. Just wait here I want to get our favorite God all prepared to see you again."

Pith nodded still watching Percy and Apollo with his head cocked to the side slightly. Was it bad that he was slightly turned on watching them? He had spent the whole morning trying to figure out where his best friend had disappeared to and not having sex with every person he saw. This was probably the longest he'd ever gone without sex since Hades had glued his ass to a rock in the Fields of Punishment.

Triton had sulked off most likely to whine to Will how they were surrounded by more idiots, when Theseus came running out of the Throne Room dragging Hades behind him.

"Come on Hades I promise there is a huge ass zombie out here with your name on it."

The next thing Hades knew he was tackled to the ground by a certain Son of Zeus.

"Miss me Hades?" Pith purred perching himself on Hades hips as Thes laughed.

The God only groaned slamming head back into the ground. But he yelped as Theseus nudged his friend slightly. So he could lean over and stare into Hades's eyes. The God gulped all he could see was the brilliant sea-green. Little did he know what the pair had been planning on the ride back or else he would have run. The next thing he knew was that Theseus had leaned forward to brush his lips gently against the God's, and Hades found himself lifting his head wanting more of those soft lips. Theseus grinned and lowered his head to slowly trace shapes on his neck with the tip of his tongue. Hades moaned wanting to arch into Thes but a certain someone was still perched on his hips making moving impossible. He raised a hand to push Pith off of him, but the demigod was faster and he pinned Hades's arms above his head. The God opened his eyes to growl at him, but Pith decided he wanted to know if Hades was as good of a kisser as Theseus had said. He softly began to kiss the opposite side of Hades's neck ignoring the God's attempts to squirm away, as he slowly made his way up his neck. Hades tried to squirm out from under him slightly unsure what Pith would pull. He had some trust in Theseus not to bite him or anything, but Pith was the odd one of the friends and according to Persephone prefered it rough. But Pith only kissed the God gently nibbling on his bottom lip. Theseus lifted his head and growled deciding that Pith was in his place, and he knocked his friend out of the way, so he could claim Hades's mouth. The other demigod rolled his eyes more than use to Theseus's inability to not be in control when it came to Hades. He didn't mind. The God wasn't really his type he prefered people who hadn't tried to kill him. He smirked as he realized that he would be soon running for his life. He pulled a piece of rope from his pocket before slowly sneaking towards Hades's legs and tying them together. The God was too busy getting his mouth invaded by Theseus's tongue to notice. Pleased with himself Pith moved to tie his hands together before drawing his knife and tapping Thes on the shoulder. The Son of Poseidon rolled off of Hades making the God whine only for him to scream, as he realized he couldn't move his arms or legs. Laughing the pair exchanged devious looks, and Pith handed his knife to Theseus. Hades eyed it warily desperately trying to break the bindings but finding he couldn't.

"Don't even try it baby. There are sigils and herbs and stuff braided into the rope that will bind your powers for now." Theseus purred straddling Hades hips again and gently tracing the tip of his blade along Hades chest.

"Get off me before I blast you to dust." Hades snarled turning his head to see that Percy was pinned to the wall by Apollo, and the two were far too busy to even notice Hades was tied up by the two crazy best friends. The horses except for Blackjack had disappeared, and the black Pegasus was too busy grazing to care.

"You would never hurt me and you know it." Thes pressed a littler harder and easily sliced through the fabric of Hades's shirt even as Pith prowled around them like a panther.

"GET OFF!"

Theseus leaned forward nipping Hades's neck. "Aww you know you love it when I undress you. Admit it you've dreamed about being naked with me."

Hades would forever deny the blush on his pale cheeks. Pith laughed. "I think you got your answer Thes."

Theseus shot him a look, and Pith shut up so the Sea Prince could continue gently stroking Hade's now bare chest though this time with his finger instead of the knife much to Hades's relief. "Do you dream about having my mouth all over your body?" Theseus asked his voice husky.

Hades refused to open his mouth, but Theseus decided to make him react by lowering his head to swirl his tongue around one of Hades's nipples. The God strained against his bonds whimpering when Theseus removed his mouth. "Come on Hades just tell me you've dreamed about this and I'll blow your mind." Theseus whispered even as Pith studied Hades's face trying to gauge the Elder God's thoughts.

Hades gritted his teeth trying to ignore the feeling of Theseus sitting on his crotch, and the way Theseus was slowly tracing a finger around his nipple which was still wet with the demigod's saliva. Finally he couldn't help the whimper of "Yes."

Smirking Theseus began to suckle on Hades's nipple making the God wither beneath him. Pith snorted. "Thes, you are having way too much fun with this."

The older demigod gave his best friend the finger, even as he continued to kiss and lick the God's chest. The tent in Hades's pants was obvious, and Thes grinned and stopped ignoring the whine from the God.

"I have one more question for you, and if you're good and answer it I'll do anything you want. Hell I'll even let Pith join in if you are into threesomes."

"I don't remember agreeing to that but hell I'm game." The Son of Zeus muttered.

Hades was breathless as he whispered a, "What?"

"Why is it since I woke back up, I can't get you out of my head? Why is it when I think of your wife and all the things I could do to her I want to vomit, and the only way to make me feel decent again is to think about you?" Theseus asked feeling Hades's stiffen beneath him.

Hades thrashed against the bonds sex the farthest thing from his mind, as he struggled to get as far away from Thes as possible. The sea-green eyes studied him. "You did something didn't you?" Theseus asked gently touching the side of Hades face.

"Want a minute?" Pith asked.

Thes nodded and the demigod walked off pulling Percy and Apollo apart and dragging them towards the Throne Room ignoring their protest. Blackjack nudged Thes lightly.

"_Call me if you need me Prince Theseus." _The horse whispered trotting inside.

"The audience is gone Hades. So man up and tell me what happened. Somethings different. I've always been attracted to you but this is totally different. I have never ever been interested in only one person, and I feel physically ill if I even daydream about someone else. Earlier when I kissed the girls' cheeks I had to choke back puke. That's not normal Hades and I want to know what changed."

The God refused to meet his eye only cementing Thes's theory that it was his fault.

"Babe tell me what happened. I won't be mad. I promise. I know whatever you did to cause this you didn't do to hurt me. Other than the little incident with my ass and a rock you've never harmed me Hades. You're the one that comforted me when I died when my own people turned on me. You made sure that I was okay. You even freed Pith, so I had my best friend back. You didn't complain when I got drunk and burned down half your castle, or when I found out about my own wife tricking me into killing my son. You were there for me Hades. Now just tell me what happened."

The God bit his lips and still not meeting Theseus's eyes he whispered. "I couldn't let you die."

"Babe I can't die. I'm a ghost."

"No, you aren't." Hades finally looked into those beautiful sea-green depths. "I'm the God of the Dead, Theseus and you are no ghost. Pirithous is but you aren't. You use to be but now you aren't. You feel pain now don't you?"

"When I broke my arm I felt the pain. I didn't even feel it before when Artemis hit me in the head with a red hot frying pan. I felt it today when Triton kicked me." He whispered. "Hades, what have you done?"

"I don't know."

"Well that's just great." Theseus let his head fall on the God's chest trying to keep his temper in check.

"You were dying Theseus." The God finally whispered.

Theseus blinked. "You mean after my stunt with Pegasus?"

Hades nodded. "Your soul was dissolving. All I could think of is when a soul is thrown in the Styx. You burned yourself up trying to stop Pegasus."

"That doesn't make any sense. I've made a lot more water in the middle of battle, and I was exhausted but not dying." Theseus absently doodled shapes on Hades's chest smiling despite himself as the God's shivered.

"That's what your father said."

Theseus's head shot up. "Blackjack was blubbering something about some kind of dark monster that was sapping Apollo's strength when he tried to heal Will. Do you think it could have been messing with me?"

Hades shrugged. "I don't know Theseus."

"What did you do to save me?" The demigod asked softly.

"Your soul was fading. I might have grabbed it with my own and dragged it back into your body." Hades admitted. "It bit me."

Theseus blinked. "I'm surprised. I'm not a biter. You'd think my soul would follow my preferences."

"It also apparently got its hands on some superglue. I'm stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Apparently you can't just grab someone's soul with your own. They get stuck together."

"Are you trying to tell me that while you were trying to save me, my soul got all kinky and tried some foreplay, and when you weren't turned on it glued itself to you?" Theseus asked.

"Is everything about sex with you?"

Theseus considered. "Pretty much everything but my brothers and my horse. I should probably add my father to that list too." Theseus brushed a soft kiss over Hades's lips. "Thanks though. For saving me."

"If you want to thank me let me go."

"Aww but I like seeing my man all tied up." Theseus purred.

"Untie me now Theseus."

"But we were having such fun."

"Get your mind away from sex for three seconds Theseus. We need to figure out what this thing between us is."

"Soul Chain maybe?"

The God snorted. "Aphrodite would have been sniffing around us if she even speculated that. And they are rare. So not a Soul Chain. My best guess is that by me melding my soul together with yours somehow dragged you back not only from fading, but it's also pulling you back into life. And I think because souls are so unpredictable that's why we got stuck together."

"I like my explanation better." Since Hades looked like he was going to argue Theseus shut him up with a kiss. At the same time he reached up and cut the ropes. He pulled away and grinned. "That's for saving me. But I'm tying you up again tonight, and we're gonna have some fun."

"What about my wife?" Hades asked.

"Screw her. I'm way better in bed then her. And I think Pith is tired of sharing her, so I'm sure he'll keep her occupied. I love Pith but he's not joining in until I have you broken in to my style."

Hades snorted. "I believe I'm slightly more experienced than you, so we would be going with my style."

The Son of Poseidon glowered. "Do you really want to bet on that? I have no issue with getting more of these ropes you know."

Hades growled and flipped Theseus over smirking when he heard the yip of surprise from Thes, as he pinned the smaller man. He pulled the leather jacket and T-shirt away from Theseus's shoulder and dug his teeth in hard enough to leave teeth marks. "Are you sure you want to even try it?" The God snarled playfully, as Theseus squirmed beneath him.

"That hurt!" Theseus whined.

"I thought you liked it rough?"

Huffing Theseus pushed Hades off of him and fixed his shirt so the bite was hidden. "I'll show you rough tonight. And as much as I hate being the responsible one Pith's not gonna be able to distract them for long. We better get back to the others." He smirked eyeing Hades's pants. "Well after you calm down a bit."

The God flushed but decided to change the topic. "We are not telling your father. Let him believe I've been chewing you out for that kiss he witnessed. I don't fancy being used for target practice. Knowing Poseidon he'll turn this into me stripping his little boy of his innocence and use it as an excuse to hit me with that damn Bolt."

Theseus snorted. "I don't think even my father is so thick to believe I have any innocence left. I probably am less innocent than him. But I can see him zapping you which I wouldn't like. I don't like electricity. Pith tried using it in bed, and I kicked him in the ass and sent him to sleep in the hellhound kennel. So no getting electrocuted or you're sleeping on the couch."

The God decided to be a little childish and stuck his tongue out, as he stood pulling Theseus against him.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. You're just too fun to torment. " He pressed a quick kiss against Hades's lips before prancing inside leaving the God to follow.

Once inside his father rushed him but Theseus gave him a warning look. "I am still mad at you. So until you prove to me that you are going to make sure my precious baby brother is spoiled rotten and protected his whole entire life I'm not talking to you. Piss me off and I will let Pyra stomp you into a pancake."

Poseidon nodded knowing that he needed to prove to himself that he could care for his youngest son. Granted Theseus words still hurt but that was the thing about the hero. Theseus didn't say things that weren't true, and Poseidon knew he had screwed up in the past and the future, and he had to redeem himself. Words and promises meant nothing to Theseus he'd been lied to and hurt too many times in his life for him to trust someone's words and he'd only accept actions. Poseidon just had to figure out how to prove to the hero that he was going to make things better.

Pith had been hanging in the doorway, but he chose that moment to speak up. "Okay now that the most amazing hero ever is back I think it's time for some intros, since I don't know all of you guys. "I'm Pirithous. The second most amazing demigod ever. So who's the newbies? Thes caught me up on what's happening, but he didn't say names."

Luke eyed the Son of Zeus before deciding if Theseus liked him he couldn't be that bad of a guy. "I'm Luke. And I see we share the same hatred for announcing to the world who are godly parent is."

Pith studied him. "Hermes is he yours?"

"That's what they keep telling me." The God mumbled moving his head to the side to avoid the arrow Artemis sent at his head.

"I feel bad for you kid. Hermes is an ass just like his father." Pith glared at his half brother who ignored him more focused on his phone.

Nico squirmed out of Artemis's arms and bounced up to Pith before skidding to stop and waving shly.

Pith grinned kneeling down and smiling the little boy. "Hey kiddo. What's your name?"

Nico looked back to Artemis who nodded encouragingly. "I'm Nico Son of Artemis and Hades."

"What did I miss? I thought Hades was fucking my honorary brother?"

Nico giggled. "Artemis is adopting me." The little boy explained.

"And like I'd let a man go near me." She snapped shifting to lie with her head in Luke's lap.

"Hey!" Luke whined.

"You belong to me. So its sorta like letting a stallion or a male dog near me. You aren't a man. You are more like a pet."

"You know maybe Orion wanted to die instead of being called a pet." Apollo pointed out flopping down at his sister's feet.

"If I get laid I'm not complaining." Luke commented laughing when Artemis grabbed Apollo's arm so he couldn't hit him.

"Okay then." Pith stood and scooped Nico up and bounced him lightly. "So your Hades's answer to Zeus's oath?"

The little demigod only stared at him, and Pith decided he was boring and deposited him on Artemis lap, as he checked out the blonde boy sitting beside Triton.

"Apollo's kid I take it?"

Will blushed a nodded. "Yes, Lord Pirithous."

Theseus choked on the nectar he'd taken a swing off. "Did you just call him Lord?"

"Hey I am the Lord of Athens." Pith snapped at his friend.

"Do you remember them running us off with pitchforks and torches?"

"That's because you were too busy screwing everyone to lead them."

"And what were you doing?"

"I was screwing but at least I wasn't the founder of the city."

"I kept trying to tell them they didn't want me in a position of power, and it should have been a democracy but they didn't listen to me."

Apollo patted his blushing son's shoulder. "Will, Pith might think he's a god, but he's just a pain in the ass demigod that follows Thes around like a lost puppy. You don't have to call him anything except moron."

"Ouch bro that hurts." Pith placed a hand over his heart. "And I don't follow Thes around like a lost puppy. We're best friends."

Jason had been cradling his arm against his chest and lurking close to his father's throne, but his ears perked up at the mention of brother. Was this new guy his sibling? Maybe he'd find some help in freeing Father if he was.

Blackjack nosed Percy to get his demigod to translate for him. Percy sighed.

"This is Blackjack and he's making me say this. The most incredible amazing Pegasus ever born that is my steed. He would also like to let you know that anyone who is related to Zeus in this room has to pay a sugar fine for being related to an asshole."

Pith busted out laughing. "I like your horse Percy. He's smart.

Jason went back to hiding deciding that this guy was not his friend. But the brief moment he had been peeking out was enough for Pith's sharp green eyes to spot him. "And who are you?"

Raising his head proudly Jason stepped out doing his best not to wince, as his broken wrist sent a burst of pain up his arm. "Jason Grace Son of Jup... Zeus."

"I feel the shame of admitting that kid. Trust me." Pith smiled walking up to his half-brother who backed away glaring.

"I'm proud to be a child of the King of the Gods."

"He won't be King for long." Triton muttered eyeing his father.

Pith sighed. "Kid, you have so much learning to do. Zeus is an asshole that only cares about himself. He doesn't give a shit about us."

Jason only glowered at him careful to keep his broken wrist tucked against his side not wanting to show weakness.

"Pith don't bother. You can't talk sense into a child of Zeus. I would know. I've tried." Theseus clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You better be talking about Apollo or Artemis." Pith snapped at his best friend who only smiled smugly.

Jason decided to take his elder brother's distraction and use it to get away. But Pith's hand shot out to grab his arm and stop him. Of course with Jason's luck it had to be his broken wrist. He tried to choke back a scream but couldn't as fiery waves of pain raced up his arm and he couldn't help it. He screamed his lungs out.

Pith instantly let go and wrapped his arms around his little brother shushing him. "Easy kiddo, shh just breathe through the pain." The demigod soothed stroking the short-cropped blonde hair. Jason glared at him trying to squirm away. He wasn't like Percy. He didn't need to be treated like a baby. He didn't want his older brother's coddling. But Pith was a stubborn bastard and refused to release his tight hold on his brother.

"What happened to you arm kiddo?" Pith asked softly examining the badly swollen wrist.

Jason jerked his arm out of his hold. Pith sighed.

"Ares will you be the bestest big brother in the world and give me some rope?" Pith asked flashing an adorable smile at the War God.

The God grinned and tossed a nice thick rope at his younger brother. Pith caught Theseus's eye and the pair moved together. Jason found his path blocked by Hurricane, and he backed up warily only for his legs to be swept out from under him, and before he could even raise his head his legs were bound together. He cried out as a his uninjured arm was pushed against his chest and a rope went around his chest and waist, so he couldn't move anything but his broken wrist.

"Let me go!" Jason cried out thrashing against the ropes as he struggled to get free. Pith didn't look impressed as he knelt and grabbed his younger brother's chin.

"Jason you are hurt. I'm gonna make it all better because that's what big brother's are for. I need you to sit still. I know you don't trust me. But I am your brother and that means until I figure out how to get you a decent father you are my responsibility." Pith whispered.

Jason seemed surprised, but he kept glaring at his elder brother clearly not ready to just give in. Pith sighed.

"Will you at least let me fix your wrist?"

Jason hesitated before stopping his squirming and allowing Pith to gently take his arm. "I'm not doing this because I want anything to do with you. I just want my sword arm good again in case I have to defend myself."

The elder demigod ruffled his hair. "No one here is stupid enough to mess with you when Apollo and I are around. Even Ares and Hep will get off their asses to defend you if it comes to that. And if Artemis gets her tongue out of Luke's mouth for five seconds she'd protect you." Pith ducked his head to avoid a silver arrow. He gave his sister the finger before turning to look at Ares.

"I need Ambrosia and a splint."

"And why are you looking at me?" The War God asked.

"'Cause Apollo is exhausted and you owe me for not sleeping with any of your children. But if you don't want to give me the stuff I bet I could get Aphrodite to." He winked at the Goddess flashing a breathtaking smile that pretty much had you wanting to pounce on him without clothing. Aphrodite giggled and Ares snarled quickly summoning the stuff Pith wanted. He knew Pith wouldn't hesitate to sleep with her.

Jason looked murderous as he was hand-fed small bites of Ambrosia like an infant. But as soon as the Godly food got into his system the pain in his arm began to lessen, and Jason sighed in relief as Pith ran his fingers through the soft blond hair.

"Better kiddo?"

Jason hated himself for the show of weakness but he nodded. "Good. Think we can splint it, so it can heal properly?"

Jason gritted his teeth as Pith gently took his arm. "Thes hold him,"

Will ignored his father's glare and took off to help the pair. Pith mouthed a thank you, as Will grabbed the bone and shifted it back into place even, as Jason screamed his head off. Moving far faster than the two others combined he had the arm splinted and was walking back to Triton in under a minute leaving Jason with tears streaming down his cheeks, which Pith wiped away and gave his brother a gentle hug.

"You did amazing kiddo. This one..." He nudged Thes. "Passed out the first time we did that to him."

"At least I didn't pee myself like you did." Theseus shot back only to get tackled by his best friend. The two rolled around on the floor totally oblivious to the fond looks the Gods were shooting them, as Theseus managed to flip himself so he was on top of Pith, and he pinned his adoptive brother to the floor. He lowered his head and licked Pith's face. "I win."

Pith wrinkled his nose in disgust, but sadly he was far to use to it after spending three thousand years with Thes. "Yes, you win. Now get off of me."

"Don't I get a kiss first?" Thes asked brushing a wayward piece of brown hair out of Pith's eyes.

The younger demigod sighed but lifted his head to get a peck on the lips. Hades hands clenched but he knew better than to react with Poseidon rolling his eyes.

Percy laughed as he pushed Apollo onto his back, so he could crawl up to snuggle close to Apollo with his head on the God's shoulder. Aphrodite was happily cooing over the duo. Really those two were cuter than Paris and Helen and Romeo and Juliet combined. Apollo smirked at her. "Regretting hooking up with my brother now Aphrodite? He's about as romantic as a rock."

Ares growled at Apollo but he didn't have it in him to do more than glower. Apollo looked ready to drop from exhaustion and plus the kid was just too damn adorable to hurt. Not to mention his girlfriend would beat him to death with a tube of lipgloss if he screwed with her precious Soul Chain pair.

Aphrodite sighed. "He may not be romantic but love and war just go together perfectly." She leaned over to give Ares a peck on the cheek.

"I should have forced Father to let me marry you." He whispered in her ear holding her close.

She sighed kissing him. "Ares you couldn't have done anything. Hephaestus knows I have no feelings for him and my heart lies with you. We are married in our hearts and that's all that matters." She kissed him but Ares didn't respond he was too busy eyeing Poseidon, who was trying to talk Blackjack into leaving Luke alone, since the stallion had the demigod's arm in his mouth and was trying to drag him kicking and screaming away from Artemis. The Goddess sighed and went back to rocking Nico singing him an old Greek lullaby.

"Maybe you can divorce him." Ares suggested getting a gleam in his eyes that reminded Aphrodite more of his Roman counterpart Mars then the Greek form.

"Zeus would never allow it my love."

"But Poseidon would." Ares grinned. "Baby I think I may be starting a war between the Gods."

Aphrodite shook her head. "No, it will be too devastating for Olympus."

"But more than worth it if I get your hand in marriage."

Aphrodite sighed knowing that her lover was far too stubborn to listen when it came to them. So she settled for snuggling into his solid warmth trying to figure out how she had fallen for the one man that she couldn't have. Well other than Apollo. She shuddered at the very idea of messing with a Soul Chain. Not to mention she had a feeling Percy would figure out a way to kill her if she so much as looked at Apollo.

Slowly the group began to settle down with Artemis closing the door for her twin. Poseidon was sitting beside Hades with Triton and Will talking softly at their feet. Percy and Apollo snuggled up together with Blackjack lurking beside them trying to figure out a better way to get his pet demigod back. Shirts apparently ripped. Luke was hiding behind Artemis hoping his sorta girlfriend would protect him from the evil pony, but she was too busy trying to decide if her baby looked better in Pjs with moons on them or little bows.

"I am getting sex eventually in this relationship right?" Luke asked only to be smacked upside the head by Artemis.

"Only with your own hand." She replied coolly. "And we do not use the S.E.X. word with impressionable young children around." She looked down at Nico who gave a sleepy yawn.

"Nico is ten. I think he knows how to spell." Hades pointed out only to get a death glare from the Goddess. "Or maybe not." He amended ducking behind his younger brother.

Jason was too busy cursing and complaining, as he was lifted up by Theseus and Pirithous and carried to sit next to Percy and Will. But Pith whispered something to Triton who quickly summoned a pacifier and some duct tape. Jason tried to object as the pacifier was shoved into his mouth by Theseus, and the silvery tape was wrapped around his head by his brother. He tried to curse and complain around the thing but found it impossible.

Triton scooped up the book. "Ready to read?" He asked the room.

Soft sounds of agreement were heard from the room...well except from Jason who was screaming into his gag which no one really cared about.

**"That's okay. I just wish—"**

**I stopped myself because I was about to sound like a brat. I was wishing my dad had given me a cool magic item to help on the quest, something as good as Luke's flying shoes, or Annabeth's invisible cap.**

"I gave you Riptide. Why is that moron not giving it to you? Or why isn't he sending you to my stables? I always allow my children to choose a horse from my stables for their use." Poseidon snarled only to yelp as Blackjack stomped on his foot.

"_Don't you dare give my Boss ideas about other horses. He belongs to me and me only. I'll trample any other horse that goes near him."_

Poseidon winced fixing his broken foot. He glared at Theseus. "This is your fault. Now the horse thinks he can do what he pleases."

"Good. Blackjack kick him in the nuts for me will you?" Theseus asked flopping down with his head in Pith's lap.

Poseidon sighed ignoring the snickers from his elder brother. He wondered how long this temper tantrum of Theseus's would last.

Pith high fived his best friend and Poseidon decided it would last longer with the addition of Pith to the reading. Theseus was always egged on by the Son of Zeus and Poseidon knew Pith hated his guts. This was not going to be a nice father-son bonding time like he thought.

**"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this."**

"Please say he's gonna give him Luke for a pet." Apollo begged only to get snapped at by Blackjack.

"Thief belongs to me.

**He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to me. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Probably cost thirty cents.**

**"Gee," I said. "Thanks."**

Artemis laughed. "I really do like this one."

"More than me?" Luke asked.

"Never." She planted a kiss on his lips.

Theseus rolled his eyes at the pair and kicked Triton lightly. "Hurry up and finish this chapter brother. I have things that I need to do."

**"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one."**

"Why did you leave it with Chiron Dad?" Percy asked. "Why didn't you give it to me in person?"

Poseidon had the feeling this was all Theseus's fault. "Because it would have drawn attention to you as my child."

"But you would have already had to claim me for Chiron to know to give me Riptide." Percy shot back. Theseus smirked pleased with his brother.

Poseidon had no answer to that as he signaled for Triton to keep reading..

**I remembered the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when I'd vaporized Mrs. Dodds. Chiron had thrown me a pen that turned into a sword. Could this be ... ?**

**I took off the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier in my hand. In half a second, I held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. It was the first weapon that actually felt balanced in my hand.**

Percy grinned pulling the pen from his pocket and uncapping it. Riptide appeared in his hands just as perfect as the day he'd gotten it.

**"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told me. "Its name is Anaklusmos."**

Pith snorted. "You mean what happened when my idiot brother Hercules tried to wield it?"

"That was amusing to say the least." Theseus grinned.

**"'Riptide,'" I translated, surprised the Ancient Greek came so easily.**

**"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."**

"Which at times sucks." Percy mumbled. '

"Keep a mortal blade on you Percy and just draw it when a mortal annoys you. That's what I did." Theseus explained.

"Yeah, how did that work for you? Because I distinctly remember pulling a dozen mortal men off of you and your idiot." Triton commented lazily watching as Will checked his already healed hand. The blonde was carefully unwrapping the gauze frowning at the golden blood that had leaked through, but when he got down to the skin all that was left was a shiny red mark on the tanned skin. He ducked his head as Theseus threw a pillow at his brother.

**I looked at the wickedly sharp blade. "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?"**

**"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable."**

"Mortals are important. We wouldn't have demigods without them." Hestia whispered. Pith scooted closer to her slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Totally agree Hes. Now why don't we see what kind of children a Goddess and a demigod can produce. That little virgin oath thing of yours can go bye bye."

Normally not one for violence Hestia looked to Hades for help. The God reached over and snagged Pith by the back of his leather jacket and threw him so he landed in Theseus's lap. "Behave or I'll put you in with your father and siblings."

Theseus glared at him his eyes screaming "Touch Pith again and I'll castrate you." Hades gulped and sat back deciding to keep quiet.

**"Good to know."**

**"Now recap the pen."**

**I touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint pen again. I tucked it in my pocket, a little nervous, because I was famous for losing pens at school.**

"Just superglue them to your hand." Pith suggested.

"I need those hands so shut up Pith." Apollo snapped kissing the pressure points on the inside of Percy's wrist.

**"You can't," Chiron said.**

**"Can't what?"**

**"Lose the pen," he said. "It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it."**

"The reason I had Hecate enchant your blades to do that is because Triton kept losing his trident." Poseidon commented.

"He wasn't losing it. He kept using it for a sex toy." Pith explained only to break out in giggles with Theseus.

"Those two should never have been allowed to meet." Demeter pointed out watching as the pair fell over clutching at each other only for Triton to grab the nearest deadly object which happened to be a pillow and to start beating his brother and cousin to death with it.

Will sighed and grabbed the book.

**I was wary, but I threw the pen as far as I could down the hill and watched i disappear in the grass.**

**"It may take a few moments," Chiron told me. "Now check your pocket."**

**Sure enough, the pen was there.**

**"Okay, that's **_**extremely **_**cool," I admitted. "But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?"**

**Chiron smiled. "Mist is a powerful thing, Percy."**

**"Mist?"**

"Mist my precious little brother is the annoying thing that keeps me from impressing girls by killing a hellhound in front of them. Really it's screwed up my sex life." Theseus explained around a mouthful of feathers.

**"Yes. Read **_**The Iliad. **_**It's full of references to the stuff. Whenever divine or monstrous elements mix with the mortal world, they generate Mist, which obscures the vision of humans. You will see things just as they are, being a half-blood, but humans will interpret things quite differently. Remarkable, really, the lengths to which humans will go to fit things into their version**

**of reality."**

"You know it's a good thing Rachel isn't here. She'd throw a fit." Percy commented. Nico and Will nodded while Jason made a noise of agreement around his binky.

"Who's Rachel?" Apollo asked.

"A friend. You'll like her." Percy commented before remembering Rachel kissing him. Okay Apollo would like her after he was done killing her.

**I put Riptide back in my pocket. **

**For the first time, the quest felt real. I was actually leaving Half-Blood Hill. I was heading west with no adult supervision, no backup plan, not even a cell phone. (Chiron said cell phones were traceable by monsters; if we used one, it would be worse than sending up a flare.) I had no weapon stronger than a sword to fight off monsters and reach the Land of the Dead.**

"Love, I swear if you get in trouble and don't pray to me I will wrap you in bubble wrap and tie you to our bed." Apollo growled protectively, but Percy was

too busy laughing as he watched Pith remove Jason's pacifier only to shove a baby bottle full of what appeared to be milk hopefully cow's milk not breast milk into his brother's mouth and duct tape it in place while Thes snapped pictures. Ares had left Aphrodite on his chair and was sitting on the floor beside his brothers helpfully summoning a rattle which with a little superglue was stuck to Jason's hand. The Son of Jupiter had sparks running up and down his body, but they didn't even faze Pith. One of the few benefits of being related to Zeus.

**"Chiron ..." I said. "When you say the gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time **_**before **_**them, right?"**

The four siblings exchanged looks. Hades instantly getting to his feet and prowling protectively around Hestia, Demeter, and Poseidon ready to defend his siblings. Hestia scooted closer to Poseidon and Demeter got to her feet and walked over to sit on the edge of the couch next to the Sea God.

Poseidon shivered and looked at the net thinking. Finally he whispered. "Ares let them out they've been in there long enough. If we are speaking about Father I think we are better off together."

Apollo opened his mouth to protest, but he saw the genuine fear in Hestia's eyes as she huddled against Poseidon's legs and the tenseness in the Sea God's jaw, as he wrapped a comforting arm around Demeter.

The War God grumbled and dragged his feet but did as he was told and opened the top of the net allowing Zeus to fall out first and for the others to land on him in a pile. Theseus bounced over the same type of rope he had used on Hades in his hand as he quickly tied their wrist together. Dionysus groaned lifting his head being the first to recover, as Zeus and Hera were dragged into a corner by Ares followed by his sister.

The younger Gods looked at each other all of them having heard the horror stories of Kronos's reign. But Triton, Apollo, and Artemis had their own problems. Nico whimpered at the mention of Kronos clinging to Artemis for dear life and finding it hard to keep sitting near Luke even though he knew Luke had sacrificed himself to save them. Artemis stood up the little boy wrapped in her arms and slowly began to walk him around singing him a soft lullaby. Just because her twin was the God of Music it didn't mean she was a horrible singer. She just wasn't as good as Apollo.

Will sniffed memories of his brothers Michael and Lee flashing behind his eyes, and he buried his head against Triton's muscular shoulder. Triton tensed before awkwardly patting Will on his back. He shot Apollo a look wanting the other God to grab his kid but, Percy was hiding his face in Apollo's chest and the God was too busy having a panic attack at the sadness, guilt, and anger rolling off of Percy's side of the Soul Chain. He nuzzled Percy's neck peppering his skin with kisses and held him tight. He tried to prod at Percy's mind only to get a sharp sting of pain that was distinctly him. How come his future self only tied the other's tongues yet hit him? Apollo decided to have a nice long talk with his future self if they ever met.

Luke trailed Artemis his eyes locked on Nico worried for the little boy.

Theseus and Pith exchanged heavy looks before looking at Jason who seemed sad but not in the same way that the others did. Luke just looked confused, but he did his best to coddle Nico who kept squirming away.

Aphrodite decided to just get this chapter over with as soon as possibl. She knew the elder Gods wouldn't calm down till all mentions of their father was gone. She grabbed the book from Triton's lap and started to read .

**"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age."**

**"So what was it like ... before the gods?"**

"Bad." Aphrodite whispered.

**Chiron pursed his lips. "Even I am not old enough to remember that, child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals. Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment. It was only in the early reign of Lord Zeus, when Prometheus the good Titan brought fire to mankind, that your species began to progress, and even then Prometheus was branded a radical thinker. Zeus punished him severely, as you may recall. Of course, eventually the gods warmed to humans, and Western civilization was born."**

"We warmed to them when we figured out we could sleep with them." Hephaestus commented trying to lighten the somber mood.

"Yeah, and we figured out how fun it was to make them get into wars." Ares piped up.

The brothers looked smug when they saw Percy and Will smile and Hestia even giggled. Nico though was still whimpering in Artemis's arms.

Jason caught Percy's eye and tilted his head at Nico before nodding at the floor.

Percy nodded looking at Nico worriedly.

"_Boss did Scythe Ass mess with Death Boy on his trip to the scary place_?" Blackjack whispered so only Percy and Apollo could hear.

"Who is Scythe Ass? And what is the scary place?" Apollo asked.

But Percy ignored him. "I think so boy."

"_Poor little colt."_ Blackjack nosed Percy while watching Nico shake in Artemis's arms.

**"But the gods can't die now, right? I mean, as long as Western civilization is alive, they're alive. So ... even if I failed, nothing could happen so bad it would mess up **_**everything, **_**right? **

"You are my lover. My Soul Mate. You won't screw up Percy." Apollo's voice was full of pride and belief in Percy.

"Thanks." Percy pressed a quick kiss to Apollo's lips.

**Chiron gave me a melancholy smile. "No one knows how long the Age of the West will last, Percy. The gods are immortal, yes. But then, so were the Titans. **_**They **_**still exist, locked away in their various prisons, forced to endure endless pain and punishment, reduced in power, but still very much alive.**

Nico's shivering grew worse as memories of being dragged to a certain Titan's prison. He remembered the blood pouring out of his body as that Scythe carved his flesh. A few tears slipped from his eyes, and he buried his face in Artemis's shoulder.

"Shh it's alright my little boy. Mommy's here. I won't let anything happen to you sweetie." Artemis soothed stroking the dark hair. She looked at Luke who shrugged having no better idea than her why Nico was so scared of the mention of Kronos.

The little boy despite his fear and bad memories took comfort in the fact that for the first time in his life since his father had his memories erased that he had someone to hold him and comfort him.

**May the Fates forbid that the gods should ever suffer such a doom, or that we should ever return to the darkness and chaos of the past. All we can do, child, is follow our destiny."**

**"Our destiny ... assuming we know what that is."**

**"Relax," Chiron told me. "Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history."**

"That's not gonna help him relax." Hestia whispered.

**"Relax," I said. "I'm very relaxed."**

**When I got to the bottom of the hill, I looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute. Just your typical summer-camp send-off by your typical centaur.**

Pith's head shot up. "Why is my sister a tree?"

"We don't know. She's a major bitch. She tried to kill me." Thes whined and couldn't help but smile when Pith growled.

"That's it the bitch is dead. No one hurts you Thes. Or even attempts to." Pith threatened wrapping an arm around Theseus's shoulders.

Aphrodite shushed them as she she continued reading.

**Argus drove us out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again, Annabeth and Grover sitting next to me as if we were normal carpoolers. After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy. I found myself staring at every McDonald's, every kid in the back of his parents' car, every billboard and shopping mall.**

**"So far so good," I told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster."**

**She gave me an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."**

**"Remind me again—why do you hate me so much?"**

"She hates everyone. She is nasty even to me." Will complained glad to have something to take his mind off his dead brothers. He flushed when he realized he was clinging to Triton. "Sorry."

Triton shrugged. "It's okay."

"When did my honorary little sister become such a bitch?" Luke coming up behind Artemis to wrapped his arms around her waist.

**"I don't hate you."**

"No, not at all." Sarcasm dripped from Triton's voice.

**"Could've fooled me."**

**She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look ... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."**

"Athena started it." Poseidon sniffed.

Demeter nudged her brother. "And you didn't egg her on at all."

"Of course not I'm an angel." He flashed her a blinding smile.

She snorted ruffling his hair with an amused look at her younger brother. Poseidon stuck his tongue out enjoying the fact with Zeus unconscious he was the baby of the Elder Gods. Hestia was the oldest, then Demeter, and Hera was the youngest of the girls, Hades was younger then Hera, then it was Poseidon and finally Zeus. And of course how could they forget Rocky? The rock Kronos ate thinking it was Zeus. Poseidon was pretty sure it had been better brother to him then Zeus.

**"Why?"**

**She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is **_**hugely **_**disrespectful.**

"Why is it disrespectful?" Theseus asked. "I have sex in Apollo's temples and Hades's temples all the time."

Apollo ewwed. "Remind me to disinfect my temples." Then he realized that all of his Priestesses were sworn virgins. "Damnit Thes!"

"Don't give me that look. It was Pith's idea."

Pith kicked his best friend. "Shut up. We should be focusing on the fact that Poseidon defiled Owl Head's temple."

"Medusa was hot and she was Athena's Priestess. She didn't want to leave the temple alone. And hey I hung a sock on the door." Poseidon defended.

"Stay away from my temples." Hermes commented. "It's hard enough to find virgins to manage the place without you and your sons screwing them.

**Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens.**

Theseus jumped to his feet "The kickass city I founded." He took a bow. "No need to thank me."

"Whose people ran you out and threw you off a cliff." Triton added ignoring the glare his brother was sending him.

**Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."**

"The spring was kinda stupid Dad." Percy pointed out. "You can't drink salt water unless you are one of us so it was really only something to look at or to swim in."

Poseidon glowered moodily at his son. "I made it for Theseus and his children. I figured he'd cast his vote with me."

"And I told you that Athens was to be a democracy. It was the people's choice not mine. I didn't want to rule." Thes snapped clearly still pissed off.

**"They must really like olives."**

**"Oh, forget it."**

**"Now, if she'd invented pizza—**_**that **_**I could understand."**

Apollo laughed kissing his boyfriend. "You are adorable do you know that?"

Percy flushed as Apollo snuggled him. "I want pizza."

"On it love." Apollo nudged Ares with his foot. "Make Percy pizza."

Ares quietly obeyed making sure to add olives to the pizza to annoy Poseidon sticking his tongue out when the Sea God glared at him.

Nico sniffed at the smell of pizza but quickly returned to hiding, as Percy devoured his pizza with the help of Theseus and Pith. Jason made a disgruntled noise so Pith removed the bottle and shoved a teething biscuit in his mouth before reapplying the duct tape.

**"I said, forget it!"**

**In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of his neck winked at me.**

"I don't like him." Apollo complained holding Percy whined squirming back closer to the pizza. He was going to enjoy the first unhealthy food Apollo had let him eat. Granted cheese and black olives were barely junk food but compared to toast? It was heaven.

**Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain. Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from my mom and Gabe's apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with my picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?**

"Yep!" Apollo purred nuzzling Percy's neck.

Percy shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth grunting. Triton watched as Will snagged a piece dodging Percy's attempt to smack him.

"Are you sure he's not already pregnant? Thes and Pith each had a piece and there are 5 missing. How did he eat so many?"

"'Cause I'm starving. This healthy crap is gonna be the death of me." Percy took another huge bite. Apollo laughed slightly amused by his boyfriend.

**I ripped it down before Annabeth and Grover could notice. Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we got our bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the**

**back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out of the parking lot.**

**I thought about how close I was to my old apartment. On a normal day, my mom would be home from the candy store by now. Smelly Gabe was probably up there right now, playing poker, not even missing her.**

Theseus's eyes narrowed and he nudge Pith something passed between them and Pith nodded smirking. Hades groaned knowing that look. They were plotting something and he was not going to be in a hundred miles of them when they did whatever they were planning.

**Grover shouldered his backpack. He gazed down the street in the direction I was looking.**

**"You want to know why she married him, Percy?"**

"We already guessed it. Its supposed to be to hide his scent and it failed." Triton commented.

**I stared at him. "Were you reading my mind or something?"**

**"Just your emotions." He shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your stepdad, right?"**

**I nodded, wondering what else Grover might've forgotten to tell me.**

"A lot." Luke muttered.

**"Your mom married Gabe for **_**you," **_**Grover told me. "You call him 'Smelly,' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura…. Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week."**

"See even the Satyr admits is. Percy has been apart from him for a week and he can only smell _traces _on Percy. That means if Percy spends the whole school year away from the bastard the smell would be gone." Poseidon growled clutching his Trident.

"I forgot Grover said that." Percy whispered his lower lip quivering as Apollo rubbed his back. Had his mother just sent him away to get rid of him? Not to keep him safe like he thought.

"Aphrodite just keep reading." Apollo whispered holding Percy close as the demigod struggled not to cry.

**"Thanks," I said. "Where's the nearest shower?"**

**"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy—if that makes you feel any better."**

"What the hell is that Satyr on? He just admitted after a week he could barely smell that dick on Percy, and now he's saying just staying with him for the summer was enough to cover his scent for a year? That makes no sense." Ares snarled.

"_Next time we see that damn goat I'm gonna stomp him into a puddle of goo." _Blackjack flared his wings, ears flat against his skull, but he did lower his head to nuzzle Percy who by now was back to hiding his face against Apollo's shoulder.

Poseidon knelt beside Percy rubbing his back. "Baby, are you okay?"

"My whole life I believed my mom had me live with that bastard so I was safe, and now I know that its not true and she sent me away all the time probably because she didn't want me."

"Sea Prince no one is saying that. We are just saying that she was wrong on the smell."

Percy didn't respond to his father just held onto Apollo.

Thes was gripping Hurricane so tightly his knuckles were white, and it was only Pith's hand on his shoulder that kept him in line.

**It didn't, but I forced myself not to show it. I'll see her again, I thought. She isn't gone.**

**I wondered if Grover could still read my emotions, mixed up as they were. I was glad he and Annabeth were with me, but I felt guilty that I hadn't been straight with them. I hadn't told them the real reason I'd said yes to this crazy quest.**

**The truth was, I didn't care about retrieving Zeus's lightning bolt, or saving the world, or even helping my father out of trouble. The more I thought about it, I resented Poseidon for never visiting me, never helping my mom, never even sending a lousy child-support check. He'd only claimed me because he needed a job done.**

Poseidon winced. 'Percy I'm..."

"Dad don't say anything. Even Thes and Triton say that's the only reason you claimed me." Percy snapped not at all in the mood. He was having a hard time processing the fact that one of his parents had been lying to him. Having both lying to him was too much right now. Poseidon was pretty sure the glare Apollo was giving him should be melting holes in him as Apollo coddled Percy. He backed up hating that his son was pissed at him but feeling like he deserved it all the same.

**All I cared about was my mom. Hades had taken her unfairly, and Hades was going to give her back.**

"I do not have to give anyone back child." Hades growled. "Your lucky I allowed Theseus to leave my kingdom."

"Hades shut up before I put an arrow through your head." Artemis snapped seeing how upset Percy already was without his idiot Uncle running his mouth.

_**You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, **_**the Oracle whispered in my mind. **_**You will fail to save what matters most in the end.**_

_**Shut up, **_**I told it.**

**The rain kept coming down.**

**We got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder, whatever. I wasn't too bad myself. The game ended when I tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, our Hacky Sack disappeared—core, stem, and all.**

"Did he choke on the apple?" Luke asked hopeful.

Percy cracked a smile and Luke gave him a sweet smile. He walked over and slung an arm around Percy's shoulder careful not to annoy Apollo who looked ready to change into a wolf and rip anyone who got within five feet of Percy head off. "Perce your Dad loves you. He's a shitty father like all the Gods..." He tuned out Apollo's growl. "But he does care. He's way better then my father at least." Luke kissed the messy black hair before going back to Artemis before Apollo could blast him.

**Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Annabeth and I were too busy cracking up.**

**Finally the bus came. As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy—enchiladas.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."**

"He smells something." Hestia whispered worriedly,

"And he's playing it off the idiot. That's why..." Luke cursed as he choked on his own tongue.

**But I could tell it wasn't nothing. I started looking over my shoulder, too.**

**I was relieved when we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus.**

**We stowed our backpacks. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh.**

**As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto my knee. "Percy."**

"If that bitch puts her hand on my boyfriend one more time we'll be eating sun-fried owl." Apollo snarled placing his own hand on Percy's knee.

Will giggled and when Triton shot him a questioning look he whispered in the God's ear. "My father is gonna be having a total freak out pretty soon."

Triton looked at Percy who was flushing and something clicked. The way Will and Jason were so surprised that Percy wasn't with _her_. The way Percy was so uncomfortable when Apollo complained about her. Triton couldn't help it he laughed. Father and Theseus were going to be bleaching and disowning Percy if he really had gone out with this Daughter of Athena. They had done it to him plenty of times when he had dated Athena.

**An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and my heart skipped a beat. It was Mrs. Dodds. Older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face.**

Hades gulped and ducked behind Demeter. Poseidon wouldn't blast the mother of his son Arion. Though Demeter looked like the second Poseidon raised his Trident she was gonna shove him at it.

Apollo and Poseidon were snarling with Triton and Thes giving death glares. Hades gripped Demeter's shoulders tightly trying to not look like a chicken, as he cowered behind his older sister.

**I scrunched down in my seat.**

**Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds—same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses.**

"You sent all three Furies after my child?" Poseidon snarled prowling towards Hades only to face plant when Pith stuck his foot out.

"You're blaming him for stealing asshole's Bolt. I don't like anyone threatening my brother, but he's probably trying to get you to see sense by kidnapping Percy until you realize he doesn't have the Bolt." Theseus explained getting between Hades and his father.

"You just got pissed at me because I was defending your brother. Make up your mind what you want Theseus." Poseidon growled struggling to get to his feet.

"Uh you to take care of Percy and for you to leave Hades alone. Pith and me are the only ones allowed to mess with him." He grabbed Hades hand and dragged the God over to sit with him, Pith, and Jason who had a binkie duct taped in his mouth again. Thes pushed him to the ground before flopping down his head in Pith's lap and his feet in Hades.

**Triplet demon grandmothers.**

**They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.**

"Where am I? I am Poseidon's ally I should be aiding Percy." Apollo asked worriedly.

"Apollo, Father probably locked you up so you didn't cause trouble." Ares commented patting his brother's leg.

Apollo kissed Percy's neck. "I'm never ever letting you out of my sight."

The Soul Chain purred happily as Percy pulled Apollo's head down for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Aphrodite cooed watching the two just stare at each other. She could get drunk off of the pure love pouring off them.

**The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long," I said, trying to keep my voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."**

"They are creatures of my domain. I can speed up their reforming if I have to." Hades explained and when Poseidon sent a bolt of energy at him he ducked behind Theseus who raised his hand stopping the power of the ocean with ease.

**"I said if you're **_**lucky**_**," Annabeth said. "You're obviously not."**

**"All three of them," Grover whimpered. **_**"Di immortales!"**_

**"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."**

**"They don't open," Grover moaned.**

**"A back exit?" she suggested.**

"What kind of bus is that?" Hep asked his eyes going all critical mechanic. "What if there is a wreck? Or a fire?"

"They all die. Now keep reading." Hermes grumbled. "I have work to do."

Luke snagged Artemis's bow and shot an arrow at his father laughing when it hit his shoulder. Apollo blinked not even bothering to care, as his brother ran around the room screaming.

**There wasn't one. Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, we were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.**

**"They won't attack us with witnesses around," I said. "Will they?"**

"They will." Ares piped in helpfully but Hep clamped a hand over his brother's mouth to shut him up.

"I think Hades wants to survive this chapter you idiot." Hep snapped watching as Theseus did his best to stop Poseidon's attempt to blast Hades.

**"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded me. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."**

**"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"**

"Unlikely." Athena whispered from where she was quietly recovering in a corner with her brother huddled against her side.

"Shut up Athena." Triton warned shooting his ex a warning look. "I am not gonna be able to stop Father from killing you."

She huffed but shut up.

**She thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ... ?"**

"Sure because falling off the roof of a speeding bus won't do any damage." Artemis grumbled sarcasm dripping from her words.

**We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.**

**Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the rest-room."**

**"So do I," said the second sister.**

**"So do I," said the third sister.**

"I need to teach them to be less suspicious." Hades sighed ducking as another bolt of ocean energy came flying at him. Theseus finally had enough. He stalked up to his father and grabbed the Trident. "You get this back when you stop being a dick to Hades."

**They all started coming down the aisle.**

**"I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat."**

**"What?"**

**"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."**

"She can be useful?" Artemis asked looking shocked.

"Hell maybe if she gets eaten Luke will show up and protect Percy." Apollo piped up hopefully staring at the Son of Hermes.

"Why do I get the feeling if I don't show up and protect Percy I'm dead meat?" Luke asked.

"Because my brother will kill you." Artemis replied stroking Nico's hair as the demigod looked for comfort.

"And you'll protect me?"

"Perhaps." At Luke's face Artemis gave him a peck on the cheek.

**"But you guys—"**

**"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. **

**"You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."**

**"I can't just leave you."**

"Yes, you can Love. No one will fault you." Apollo urged.

**"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"**

**My hands trembled. I felt like a coward, but I took the Yankees cap and put it on.**

**When I looked down, my body wasn't there anymore.**

**I started creeping up the aisle. I managed to get up ten rows, then duck into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past.**

**Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at me. My heart was pounding.**

**Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going.**

"Note to self get smarter servants." Hades grumbled.

**I was free. I made it to the front of the bus. We were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now.**

**I was about to press the emergency stop button when I heard hideous wailing from the back row.**

**The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same—I guess those couldn't get any uglier— but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.**

**The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"**

"My child is not an it." Poseidon grumbled thoroughly pissed off he couldn't blast anything with Pith holding the Master Bolt and his own Trident with Thes.

Athena's eyes narrowed as she began to calculate. She could see Artemis doing the same and even Ares looked like he was thinking.

**The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw **_**something, **_**all right.**

**"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"**

**The Furies raised their whips.**

"Good while they are killing the bitch and the goat Perce can get away." Pith piped up only to get kicked by Percy.

"Only Luke is allowed to call me Perce." The demigod snapped.

The Son of Zeus laughed. "Apollo looks like you might have some competition."

He laughed as Apollo launched a few dozen arrows at his head. Artemis sighed sending them the other way.

**Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.**

"Told you guys the goat is useless."

"WE KNOW LUKE!" The entire room yelled at him.

**What I did next was so impulsive and dangerous I should've been named ADHD poster child of the year.**

**The bus driver was distracted, trying to see what was going on in his rearview mirror.**

**Still invisible, I grabbed the wheel from him and jerked it to the left. Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and I heard what I hoped was the sound of three Furies smashing against the windows.**

"It actually was them hitting the window." Percy looked pleased with himself as Apollo worriedly patted him down for injuries.

Theseus and Pith high fived him and Ares even ruffled his hair.

**"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey—whoa!"**

**We wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind us.**

"It was awesome." Percy all but purred looking very pleased with himself.

"I am so wrapping you in bubble wrap." Apollo growled. Percy only bit his neck playfully.

**We careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.**

**Somehow the driver found an exit. We shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to our left, the Hudson River to our right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.**

"Well that's good for the Sea Prince." Demeter commented.

"Yeah, the goat may drown."

**Another great idea: I hit the emergency brake.**

"Lots of bubble wrap." Apollo decided eying Percy who stuck his tongue out.

**The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. I stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass.**

"Brave mortals aren't they." Athena grumbled only to shut up when Dionysus nudged her.

"Shut it before we go back in the net."

**The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans.**

"That goat is never becoming a protector when I control camp." Artemis decided. "How is he suppose to protect the children when he doesn't even carry a weapon?"

"Oh so you are helping me with Camp?" Apollo asked.

"Maybe. I can't expect you to not spoil Percy and your children rotten."

**I looked at the open doorway. I was free to go, but I couldn't leave my friends. I took off the invisible cap. "Hey!"**

"Brave loyal idiot." Will muttered nudging Percy with his foot. He knew what Percy's Fatal Flaw was. It was kinda obvious.

**The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at me, and the exit suddenly seemed like an excellent idea. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, about to deliver my F- math test. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather.**

**Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward me like huge nasty lizards.**

**"Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."**

"I do that alot but I seem to survive." Percy commented ignoring his boyfriend and father's snarls. Theseus was oddly quiet and Percy realized that Thes had faced the Furies himself in battle and had lost. Sure enough when Percy studied his face he could see his brother looked impressed but also embarrassed.

**"I liked you better as a math teacher," I told her.**

**She growled. Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening.**

**I took the ballpoint pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword.**

**The Furies hesitated.**

**Mrs. Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again.**

**"Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."**

"I'd just let him out of the Fields of Punishment." Thes piped up.`

**"Nice try," I told her.**

**"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried.**

**Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around my sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at me.**

Apollo growled his whole body beginning to glow and Hades gulped but it didn't last long before the God collapsed nearly landing on Percy. The demigod steadied his boyfriend before smacking him upside the head. "Don't hurt yourself being an overprotective idiot. I'm fine."

Apollo grumbled struggling to sit up as Artemis watched worriedly.

**My hand felt like it was wrapped in molten lead, but I managed not to drop Riptide. I stuck the Fury on the left with its hilt, sending her toppling backward into a seat. I turned and sliced the Fury on the right. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into**

**dust. **

"Stop killing my servants." Hades whined.

**Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the whip out of her hands.**

**"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"**

"Nah Grover the flames are just for show. They aren't hot at all." Luke muttered wrapping an arm around Artemis's shoulders.

**The Fury I'd hilt-slammed came at me again, talons ready, but I swung Riptide and she broke open like a piñata.**

"He killed all my Furies." Hades whined. He then looked at Thes. "You could never do that."

Theseus put his mouth at Hades's ear. "Shut up or I won't blow you later."

Hades clamped his mouth shut.

**Mrs. Dodds was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Annabeth held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds's legs tied up in her own whip. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down.**

**"Zeus will destroy you!" she promised. "Hades will have your soul!"**

Poseidon turned on Hades growling. "You teamed up with Zeus against my child?"

"Poseidon shut up." Hestia told her younger sibling. "Did you hear what she said? If Zeus and Hades are going to destroy him that means that Hades doesn't have the Master Bolt. Why would Zeus and Hades team up to get it back if Hades had it?"

"Oh.."

"Something else is going on." Athena murmured.

_**"Braccas meas vescimini!" **_**I yelled.**

"Did he just?" Ares asked.

"Speak Latin?" Hep added.

"Yep." Percy looked smug. "I'm smarter then I look."

**I wasn't sure where the Latin came from. I think it meant "Eat my pants!"**

Jason nodded deciding the binkie wasn't so bad. It was way better then the teething buiscuit.

**Thunder shook the bus. The hair rose on the back of my neck.**

"Lightning." Pith whispered.

**"Get out!" Annabeth yelled at me. "Now!" I didn't need any encouragement.**

**We rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped my photograph before I could recap my sword.**

"Mortals. Sometimes I wonder if they were all fatherd by that idiot." Poseidon jerked his head in the direction of Zeus.

**"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our—"**

_**BOOOOOM!**_

**The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told me Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead.**

"Lightning wouldn't kill Alecto." Hades explained as Poseidon started trying to drown Zeus in a fountain.

**"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"**

**We plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind us, and nothing but darkness ahead.**

Aphrodite closed the book sighing. "I think we should take a break. Its been a few hours since we started and I think the boys should eat a small snack. They are still recovering."

The room nodded settling down ready for food and to read some more.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.**_

_**Warning: M-Rated Chapter for sex. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Even if I round up the guys and brand my name into their asses. All I'm allowed to do is build a big pen for them and keep them for pets. And keep Luke in my bed.  
**_

Theseus's head snapped up when he heard the call for lunch. Pith glanced down at him, and the two demigods of old had one of their silent conversations, before Pith nodded and turned to Hades.

"Uncle, have you checked on your kingdom lately? I think I might have accidently turned that cute female hellhound loose near Cerby."

Hades jumped to his feet cursing. "Damn it Pithirous! How many times have those two had puppies now because of you?"

"Hellhound puppies are cute." Nico commented snuggling Bala who Artemis had made appear to cheer the little boy up. .

Theseus bounced up. "I'll go with you to check on Cerby. He just loves me."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed as she watched Theseus prance out the Throne Room door with a disgruntled looking Hades. Something was a little off with the Son of Poseidon. She shook it off and went back to cuddling with Ares, her big teddy bear of a War God.

Hades glanced back at the demigod who was all but skipping behind him. "Why are you coming with me?" He asked watching Theseus warily.

The Son of Poseidon gave him that trouble making smirk that he knew so well. "Pith lied. Cerby is fine. Well I think he lied it actually wouldn't surprise me if he had. But that doesn't matter. I needed to get you away from the others, and I think coming out and saying "Come on Hades lets go fuck outside," would piss my father off, so I told Pith to come up with something. "Duh!"

Hades took a moment to process the demigod's words, and in that time Theseus had grabbed his hand and was dragging him into a tool shed that wasn't too far from the Throne Room. Hades realized that Theseus meant what he had thought he said and was pretty sure his pale skin was bright red, as the demigod pushed him against the back wall of the shed and began to kiss his neck.

"Theseus..." He moaned as the demigod traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. "Anyone could hear us."

"Shield us then or are you not a God?" Theseus smirked at the look on Hades's face and watched with interest, as the inside of the shed was surrounded by a thick black shield that somehow let the light in but was soundproof. "Nice."

"What are we doing Theseus?" Hades asked trying to keep his mind in working order, as Theseus tugged the God's leather jacket off followed by the black T-shirt that had replaced the horrible pink one Aphrodite had picked out.

"Having fun." Thes replied throwing his own jacket and shirt into a corner, before pulling Hades's head down for a heated kiss. The God was a good inch taller than the demigod, and if he didn't lower his head slightly Thes couldn't kiss him to his full talents. As the demigod's tongue swirled in his mouth Hades really had to wonder if perhaps the demigod had more experience than him in the sexual field. If not they were pretty even because Thes was clearly skilled enough to take control if Hades's gave him even an inch of control. More than once Hades had to rely on his godly strength to avoid being completely dominated by the demigod. When they finally broke apart Hades was surprised to find himself panting, but Theseus was far from ready to take a breather, as he began to trace the shape of Hades's nipple with his tongue. Growling the God finally took full control and spun them slamming Theseus against the shed wall and lowered his head to nip the sensitive nub of flesh causing Theseus to grind into him. Theseus took advantage of Hades's ducked head to bury his fingers in the God's thick black hair pulling on it lightly to get Hades's to raise his head, so they could share another passionate kiss.

As quickly as it had all started Theseus had pulled away and studied Hades face. "Wait, have you ever been with another guy before?"

Hades blushed slowly shaking his head and feeling even more embarrassed when Theseus laughed. "Oh this is going to be so much fun. I can teach you so much." He gave Hades a quick peck on the lips before spinning them, so Hades back was once again against the wall and dropping to his knees. Hades whined knowing what was going to happen, but unsure if he wanted his first sexual encounter with Theseus to be in some stupid toolshed. He quickly decided against it, and before the demigod could begin to take his pants off he wrapped his arms around Theseus carefully putting a hand over his eyes and transporting them to the Underworld and his bedroom which as usual was without the presence of his wife.

The black stone walls were inlaid with flickering torches and expensive tapestries and carvings, but all the two had eyes for was was the huge bed done up in black silk sheets, which Hades decided to push Theseus too hoping to regain some control of the situation. Hades breath caught in his throat, as he gazed down at Theseus who looked like a fallen angel with his dark hair messy from flying on his Pegasus tumbling all over his face only to see the sea-green of his eyes shine through the dark mane. Theseus was all perfectly tanned skin and muscles. Muscles that in Hades's eyes were perfect. He wasn't stocky like Triton or small and lithe like Percy. Theseus was a perfect mix of his brothers and had just enough muscle to make you realize he was a powerful young man, but not enough that you thought he spent hours in the gym. He was just perfect. Hades eyes roamed down that beautiful chest to the line of dark hair that disappeared beneath the low hanging jeans and he gulped.

"Are you just gonna stand there and gawk at my awesome body, or are you gonna get your ass over here and do something?" Theseus asked rolling off the bed, before Hades's could answer and once again dropping to his knees.

This time Hades decided to allow Theseus to lead in this activity that he was at least familiar with. Teasingly Theseus's palmed the bulge in the God's jeans smirking at the needy moan that escaped Hades's lips. He didn't remember the last time he had sex, but he had a feeling it had been years and right now his whole body felt super sensitive, as Theseus trailed a line of kisses down his stomach, his hot wet tongue occasionally sneaking out and brushing against the perfectly flat toned stomach of the Elder God. Hades tried to arch into him, and Theseus's got the message. No teasing. They didn't have much time before Poseidon grew suspicious of how long it was taking. But Hades was soon realizing that he might be a God, but Theseus had little to no respect for Gods, and he did his own damn thing.

Theseus moved like a snail, as he slowly cupped Hades's ass pulling the God closer to him, so he could mouth at the bulge in Hades's jeans causing the God to whimper and whine doing all he could to not beg Theseus to just get on with it.

Thes seemed to realize that Hades had little patience in the bedroom and decided to behave, as he flicked the button off Hades's jeans open effortlessly. Hades mewed deep in his throat at the demigod slid his pants and underwear down with total ease showing just how much experience he had in undressing other men. Hades's was quickly learning that Luke had been totally right. Theseus liked to lick in the bedroom, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when the perfect tongue went to work tracing shapes on the inside of his thighs, one hand holding his now bare ass and the other coming up to cup the God's balls. Hades hissed as Theseus's began to kiss and lick every inch of down there, but the place he wanted his mouth which was on his erection. After a full minute of dying to be touched and not getting anything but kisses to his thighs. Hades grabbed a handful of the curly black hair and carefully steered Theseus's mouth where he wanted it. Theseus's looked up at him briefly, and Hades had to gasp at how those eyes which were already so beautiful could darken with lust and become drop dead sexy, but then he couldn't think of anything but the tight hot mouth around his head, as Theseus took him into his mouth. Hades had to force himself to be still, so he didn't thrust into Theseus's mouth and gag the demigod, but from the way Theseus's was swirling his tongue around his slit and gently stroking his shaft he had a feeling he could do whatever he wanted and Thes could take it. The hand on his ass pushed the God forward, and Hades took that as a cue to gently thrust in and out of that perfect mouth, and he flung back his head as Theseus's started to hum softly the vibrations going up his shaft and sending waves of pleasure through the God. All he could think about was the way Theseus's mouth was so tight and hot around him, as he began to take more of the God's penis into his mouth leaving Hades a whining mess. Still using one hand to fondle the God's balls, he used his other to grab Hade's free hand and pull it to his hair so both were tangled in the curly locks. Theseus loved the taste of Hades on his tongue, as he pulled back and flicked his tongue over Hades's slit before completely releasing his hold on on the God and grinning up at him licking his lips.

"Well that was fun." Theseus made to stand up Hades's hands in his hair stopped that.

"Why did you stop?" Hades whined.

"This is boring." Theseus squirmed out of Hades's hold and made to head for the door but was blocked by a certain God.

"What do you mean boring?"

Theseus sighed rolling his eyes and pointing at his jeans which had a very obvious tent. "Well I'm horny and I don't do selfish lovers. Since you were too busy getting off on me blowing you that you totally forgot about me I'm off to find someone who will take care of this."

Hades blinked cursing himself realizing that he had nearly let the best lay he was going to ever get (well according to his wife's frequent rants on how much more talented in bed Theseus was then him) walk out the door, because he had been too caught up in his own pleasure,

"What do you want me to do?" Hades asked trying to make his voice all husky like Theseus's naturally seemed to do when he was aroused, but he sounded like an elephant with a cold.

"One work on the sexy bedroom voice. Two you have a mouth use it. I should not be sitting here with my dick getting squished by my jeans, because you are a virgin to blowjobs." Thes pulled Hades's head down for a quick kiss, and Hades's could taste his pre-cum on the demigod's tongue, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. That was certainly not something his wife had ever done.

Seeing his face Theseus smirked. "Don't worry babe I'll make you cum as soon as you get me off."

Steeling his nerves Hades dropped to his knees in front of Theseus and carefully undid his jeans not even surprised to see that someone had not bothered to wear underwear. He had seen Theseus's running naked around the Underworld and earth before clothing was considered the norm to know that Theseus hated clothing with a passion and did all he could to wear as little as possible. Hades took a moment to admire his lover's perfect length only for Theseus to gently pat his head.

"You stick it in your mouth if you're confused."

"I very much prefer when your mouth is busy on mine since it shuts you up." Hades growled before giving the tip an experimental lick. He didn't find the taste too bad which surprised him, so he was okay with slowly tracing his tongue around Theseus's slit. The demigod moaned struggling to keep himself still for his lover not wanting to rush Hades, as he fisted his fingers in the God's hair. Hades figured if the pulling on his hair was anything to go by someone liked what he was doing, and that gave him confidence to take a little into his mouth and begin to suck. Ever so slowly Thes began to move his hips careful to not choke Hades, as he thrust into the hot cavern. It wasn't Theseus's first time working with a virgin, and Hades was showing a lot more skill then Pith had during their first time. Hades smirked around Theseus's length, as he got an idea and willed some oil onto his finger tips. He would make sure Theseus's had his fun and see if being with a man was really as good as Apollo made it out to be. Gathering his courage Hades tried to copy the humming that Theseus had done earlier, and it apparently worked if the moans and mews from the demigod were anything to go by. Pleased with himself Hades took more of his length doing his best to suppress his gag reflex, as Theseus's thrusting got stronger. Moving slowly Hades traced the edge of Theseus's entrance with his pinky finger which didn't have any oil on it, and Theseus mewed a little louder, but he was far too focused on Hades's mouth to pay it much attention, that was until Hades slipped his lubed up index finger into the young man's hole only to nearly choke, as Theseus gave an erratic hard thrust.

"What the hell?" He growled only to find that Hades had released his length and was moving to push the demigod back, removing his finger from Theseus's rear and using the edge of the bed to his advantage. He shoved Theseus, so the demigod was flat on his back before crawling to lie on top of him squishing their erections between their bodies. Hades ignored Theseus's curses and growls, as he began to kiss down his body before meeting the demigod's eyes.

"You want fun. I'll give you fun." Hades growled and was pleased to hear how husky his voice now sounded.

Theseus glowered at him only to mew and pant, as Hades slid his finger back into the demigod slowly thrusting it in and out of the tight hole, as Theseus did his best to look pissed. Hades personally thought it added to the demigod's attractiveness but knew better than to stroke Theseus's already large ego. Especially when there was something much better to stroke. Theseus arched into his hand as he touched his length, and Hades's watched carefully as he played with the younger male tracing the rough pad of his thumb over the sensitive slit and examining the drop of pre-cum that clung to his skin from it. Curious he licked his thumb and was pleased with not only the salty-sweet taste, but the way it made Theseus's hips jerk with pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Hades purred running a finger lazily down Theseus's shaft while snapping his fingers, so Theseus's found his arms above his head and a rope binding each hand to the bedpost. Another snap of his finger's and Theseus's jeans which had been around his ankles vanished, as his legs were pulled apart only to be bound similar to his hands.

Theseus's eyes widened momentarily in fear but some deep instinct kept him from panicking, and he soon relaxed as Hades gently touched him.

"How do you like being the one tied up?" Hades asked squeezing Theseus's balls and knowing that if the demigod's erratic attempts to thrust up and his panting where anything to go by Theseus's was close. So he of course pulled his finger out and removed his hand smirking at the death glare Theseus's shot him and the string of curses shot at him.

"You were going to leave me hanging, so why shouldn't I do the same to you?" Hades asked playfully pinching one of Theseus's nipples.

"Because I am going to beat you to death with your own dick, if you don't get your ass back over here and finish me off." Theseus's growled doing his best to kick at Hades with his legs tied.

Hades laughed. "You really should be nicer to the man that has you tied up."

Theseus huffed. "But I wanted to top you." He whined.

Hades shook his head. "Not going to happen." He summoned an ice cube and made a lazy circle around one of Theseus's nipples while sucking on the other one. Theseus's cried up in pleasure at the dual sensations of hot and cold as Hades toyed with him.

"Do you promise to be a good boy and to stop sleeping with my wife?" Hades asked and Theseus's managed to choke out a yes. He really was losing interested in Persephone anyway.

Hades nipped Theseus's skin right over his jugular. "What do you want me to do Theseus?"

Theseus managed to send him an "Are you stupid look?" but he decided to play nice. "Take me." He whispered knowing that's what Hades wanted just as much as he did. Though Thes would have preferred Hades to be the one tied up and beneath him. But it wasn't like Pith had never topped him before and he trusted Hades. He really did.

That was all the God needed, as he reapplied the oil to his fingers and slid two into Theseus loving the way Theseus rolled his hips despite the ropes that held him. Hades's knew the basics of anal sex even if he had never tried it before, so he was careful to stretch his young lover even if Theseus's made that near impossible with his squirming and orders for Hades's to fuck the preparation he could handle rough sex as long as he got sex. Absently Hades wondered if letting Theseus who seemed to have the sex drive of a rabbit run around, as a Greek in the body of a hormonal teenager was proof the Fates were the reason Greek was so sex driven.

Finally after he could stretch three fingers inside the young man Hades's coated his own length and climbed on top of Theseus snapping the ropes, as he did so Theseus could do what he pleased with his arms, which it turned out was to tangle his fingers in Hades's hair and pull his head down for a kiss even as Hades's slowly pushed into him. They moaned together as Hades slowly filled his lover careful that Theseus had plenty of time to adjust to him. But with Theseus's experience and the fact he had let Pith top him only the day before it wasn't long before Hades's thrust had built speed, and he was doing his best to hit Thes's prostate with each thrust, and if the cries of pleasure meant anything he was doing a damn good job of it. He refused to touch Theseus's cock wanting the young man to cum just from him being inside him, and he had a feeling if Theseus's didn't cum he was dead meat. But Hades was too busy being lost in the feeling of how tight and hot Theseus's was around him to really care if his lover strangled him after this. Thes just felt too damn amazing. If Hades's had known sex with the Son of Poseidon was this good his wife would never have gotten her paws on the demigod, and Theseus's would never be leaving Hades's bed.

The two Greek beings were both rapidly approaching there ends and Hades's thrust lost there smoothness, as he raced towards his release knowing from the way Theseus's was whining that he was close too. Finally with one final thrust Hades came deep inside his new lover and at the feeling of the liquid fire in his rear Theseus's followed him over the edge coating there stomachs with his seed, even as Hades's collapsed on top of him.

After a few minutes Hades pulled out of the demigod and rolled off of him but tried to put his arm around Thes's waist. The demigod tensed. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Hades mumbled against Theseus's shoulder. The next thing he knew was he was kicked in the stomach, and that Theseus was on his feet and yanking his jeans back on.

"Oww. What was that for?" Hades whined.

"This is sex Hades. Just sex. And when it's just sex I don't cuddle." Theseus started searching for his shirt.

Hades face fell. "What do you mean this is just sex? I thought..."

"Hades I'm willing to do this again. I'm always up for sex. But we are not together. We are just fuck-buddies. And I don't cuddle with my fuck-buddies."

"But what about the Soul thing?" Hades whined. He hated to admit it, but he got clingy after sex. And Thes was so not cooperating.

"It will break eventually. And even if it doesn't it doesn't mean shit. I'm not gonna all of the sudden find you amazing and go all dewy eyed for you like my brother is with Apollo. I have some self respect."

Hades watched the demigod and his useless search for clothes. Apparently Thes forgot his shirt and jacket were in the toolshed.

"Theseus..." Hades whispered but Thes was already yanking on his boots.

"Sorry but I need a shower and new clothes." He turned and flashed one of his breathtaking grins. "Oh and Pith did let that female hellhound loose. I suggest you go break them up before Cerby is a daddy again." With that Theseus swept out of the room slamming the door behind him.

The demigod took a deep breath as soon as the door shut. He lowered his head, teeth clenched together, and he really wanted to draw Hurricane which had reappeared on his hip and stab himself. He cursed and spun around punching the wall three times. He barely registered the pain of his split and bloody knuckles, as he flexed his hands struggling to hold back the tears. How could he have let his idiot sex drive get in the way?

He shook his head letting his black sweaty hair tumbled into his eyes to hide the extra moisture, as he stormed through the Underworld. Guards scurried out of his way knowing that he would cut them into tiny little pieces if they so much as looked at him. The advantage to living in the Underworld for so long was the fact that Theseus turned up in Central Park in five minutes and without running into Persephone. As soon as the icy air hit his tear stained face he whistled knowing she'd come and he wasn't wrong. Three whole minutes passed before he saw her silhouette, but she quickly landed and Thes was nearly knocked over by Pyra, as she charged him. Despite himself he laughed hugging her neck as she playfully chewed his hair.

"_Hello my little one." _Pyra greeted. She sniffed him and pinned her ears. _"Why do you smell like you've been mated?"_

"Because I just hooked up with Hades." He admitted.

"_Oh no wonder you're so upset."_ She nudged his arm. "_It's okay sweetie I'm here."_

"Where were you half an hour ago? I shouldn't have done that."

"_When have you ever done what your suppose to?" _Pyra's voice was soothing as she lipped his hair._ "You followed your instinct my little colt. Hades is a God sweetie."_

"Please don't give me the lecture. I've heard it enough from Pith."

"_Of course my little Prince. Now let's get you back to the Throne Room. You must be freezing."_ She dropped down so he could climb on her back, and he wrapped his arms around her neck enjoying the heat radiating from her skin as she took off. It was like being wrapped in a blanket of warmth.

"_Are you okay sweetie?"_She asked when Thes remained oddly silent.

"He wanted to cuddle, and I might have slammed the door in his face. What if he hates me? I don't want him angry at me. I just want him to know that I can't let him get close."

"_Let him get close. Not everyone dies sweetie. Pith is okay isn't he?"_

"Yeah, being dead, with his ass glued to a rock in the Field of Punishments is great. Everyone dreams of being that great."

"_Pith got himself in trouble. He was the idiot who decided you should marry Helen and he Persephone. Of course you two had to switch halfway through the journey who you wanted. And Hades let you go and not Pith because he saw that you were truly sorry, and because he felt sorry for you."_

"I don't like people feeling sorry for me Pyra."

"_I know you don't my little one. But I want you to try with Hades. He is a sweet man. He even let me visit you in the Underworld. I approve of him for your mate."_

"I think you are the only one Pyra."

"_No, I believe Hades will agree with me."_ She turned sharply and quickened her pace, so she was tearing across the sky Theseus cursing and struggling to hold her neck.

"Pyra, stop it." He ordered but she didn't even flick an ear in his direction, as she dove towards Central Park and through the opening to the Underworld. Thes yanked back on her mane shouting orders to the mare in Greek, but she just ignored him as she landed on the Underworld floor. She was galloping the instant her hooves touched the ground, and she followed Theseus's fading scent. She saw a door down a hallway in the castle, and she skidded to a stop in front of it letting Theseus sail over her head and land in a tangle of limbs outside the door. She snorted prancing in place, as Hades still naked yanked the door open to gape at the demigod who was struggling to push himself to his feet. She stalked forward and grabbed Thes by the back of his jeans and dragged him inside slamming her chest into Hades, so he backed up and she deposited her rider at Hades's feet only to kick the door shut and block it with her sleek body.

"_Prince Theseus get your head out of the floor and translate for me." _She ordered.

"I wouldn't be on the floor if you hadn't thrown me."

"_Minor detail. Now translate before I step on you."_

Groaning Theseus lifted his head and gave Hades a moody glare. "Pyra wants me to translate."

Hades eyed the mare warily. "What?"

"_I am not pleased with you. My rider is an idiot. He is scared of cuddling the idiot colt. You should have tied him to your bed and made him see sense. Hasn't your wife mentioned the fact that he never spends the night in her bed?"_

"I am not translating that."

Pyra lifted a foot and hoovered it over Thes's crotch. _"__Do you want me to stomp?"_

Thes gulped and quickly translated. Hades stared at her then at Theseus. "You are scared of cuddling?" He finally asked.

"I am not. She's crazy." He yelped as she lowered her head to nip his shoulder.

"_Don't you start."_She growled pinning her ears. _"Now here is what's going to happen. You two are going to kiss, and then you are going to climb in that bed and snuggle until I say otherwise."_

"And if he objects?" Hades ask pointing at Theseus who was staring at the already forming bruise on his shoulder.

"_He won't. He knows I will break his limbs, so he has no choice but to stay in your bed. Now get to it."_ She pawed the ground nostrils flared, and Thes all but launched himself at Hades melding their mouths together. Hades staggered back but managed to keep them both on their feet, as Theseus licked his lips demanding entrance. Hades happily gave him access. Theseus was clinging to Hades, as the God backed them up and managed to get to the bed and pull Theseus on top of him as he fell back so the demigod was lying on his naked body. Thes grinned clearly pleased with his new position, so he could rub against Hades crotch, Hades cursed and flipped them knowing if he let Thes be in control he'd have a problem.

Pyra sighed. _"I said cuddle not mate."_ She complained watching as Hades got to work on taking Theseus's pants off. Honestly why didn't she just get Theseus gelded? It would make her life so much simpler.

Theseus was already recovered from their earlier lovemaking, and he moaned as Hades kissed his way down the demigod's body until he reached his thighs. He lazily kissed Theseus's inner thighs loving the way Thes withered beneath his touches. Grinning he stroked the already hardening length. "I take it you're not against having sex again?" Hades purred nipping at Theseus's tender thighs. "Or do you just want to cuddle?"

Growling Theseus flipped them and hovered over Hades. "Again." He demanded before his eyes flickered to Pyra who all but radiated annoyance. "Go back to Olympus and tell them their was a problem in the Underworld, and we will back in a few hours."

"_I can do that. But if I come back and you two aren't snuggling I am going to kick you both." _She took off out the door.

Hades smirked up at his lover lifting his hand to brush a sweaty lock of hair out of Theseus's eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Have sex then I'm gonna run for my life from my horse." Theseus replied lowering his head to play with one of Hades's nipples flicking his tongue over the little nub.

"Or how about we cuddle so she doesn't get mad."

Theseus glared down at him. "We are not cuddling. Pyra won't actually hurt me. At least I don't think she would."

"Isn't it easier to just cuddle?" Hades asked pulling Theseus off of him. so the demigod was lying on his side, and he turned so they were facing each other. Thes instantly started squirming.

"Come on Hades I want sex not cuddles." Theseus whined trying rub against Hades's crotch, but the God wasn't allowing it. Or at least he was trying to not let Thes have his way. Those sea green eyes stared at him wide and pleading, and Theseus's lower lip quivered as he pouted. Hades let his hold on Thes loosen, and the demigod was on top of him in an instant kissing his way down the God's body with butterfly wing soft kisses. Hades moaned bucking when Theseus's nose brushed his crotch and all reasoning went out the window, as Theseus gently took his cock into his mouth. Hades tried to move but Theseus's stilled his hips with a firm hand as he swirled his tongue around the God's tip before beginning to suck. Hades panted with pleasure, and if he'd been thinking straight he would have been tying Theseus to his bed, so the demigod could never wander off again.

Theseus quickly stopped his sucking the moment he realized Hades was getting close. He crawled up to sit on Hades's waist and looked down at his lover with dark lust filled eyes. "I want sex now." He informed the God who couldn't agree more. Hades flipped him over so Theseus was lying beneath him. He softly kissed his lover as he carefully oiled his length not wanting any discomfort for Theseus even if they had just done this. Theseus squirmed beneath him trying to rush Hades, but the God kept a firm hand on his hips, so Thes couldn't do anything stupid and harm himself. Thes flung his head back moaning as Hades slowly entered him. Hades panted and hilted himself in the demigod before pulling back and slowly beginning to thrust.

"Move faster." Theseus urged digging his nails into the God's back.

Hades obeyed his lover loving the way Theseus withered and mewed beneath him. He grasped the demigod's length and began to stroke him in time with his trust.

"Faster." Theseus urged lifting his hips to meet the God's thrust and Hades pounded into him as fast as he dared. He felt the familiar liquid heat in his belly and he struggled to hold back. He would not cum before the demigod. He growled lowering his head to join his lips with Theseus's and didn't hear the soft knock on the door.

"Hades, Father wants to know...WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hades stopped moving in time to look up and see Triton standing in the doorway his mouth hanging open and looking faintly green at the sight of his Uncle screwing his brother's brains out.

"Triton, I can explain." Hades tried but the Sea Prince wheeled around and ran from the room slamming the door behind him.

Theseus smacked Hades's lightly. "I didn't say for you to stop moving. Come on if you want to cuddle I better get off."

"He's going to tell your father I know it."

Theseus shook his head. "No, he won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because if he does I'll let all of Olympus see his little sex tape with Athena. And trust me, my father will disown him if I do. He likes the idea of being the next in line to be King of Olympus to have that happen. Now move before I tell my father. If you're not using your dick to give me pleasure I see no reason for you to not have it blasted off by my father's Trident."

Hades quickly started moving again knowing that his sweet little lover would actually do it.

**Back on Olympus...**

Aphrodite sighed lounging on her Throne as she watched Ares wrestle with Pith. The two idiots were doing no more good than getting themselves covered in sweat and grime. She huffed bored. Percy and Apollo were curled up together dozing off, so Apollo could try and regain some of his lost energy. Which meant she didn't get to see her favorite little Soul Chain in action. Artemis was quietly speaking with Nico, her attention solely focused on her little boy. Luke was sitting next to her but didn't seem interested in making out with Artemis at the moment.

So she had to find a new couple to fawn over. She examined the room trying to decide who she'd give an interesting love life to. Poseidon perhaps? Maybe try a little romance between him and Athena? Nah, that was too obvious. Pith would find his own romances, and it's not like she could give him a lovelife. The boy refused to love anyone but Theseus no matter what Aphrodite tried. Nico was too young and Artemis would chop her head off if she even thought about it. Hep was no fun to play with. And Ares was hers and hers only. Aphrodite didn't like anyone near her man. Demeter and Hestia were out too. She grinned when she realized who that left. Little Will Solace. She thought back to how he'd been snuggled up with Triton all day. She grinned just imagining Poseidon and Apollo's faces, if they walked in on their sons screwing. Oh this was going to be good.

Poseidon eyed her as she jumped up to walk over to Will, but he was too busy waiting for Triton to return from the Underworld seeing if Hades needed some help. It was odd to the way Theseus had sent his horse with a message, but Aphrodite could all but smell the sex oozing off of Thes when he'd snuck off with Hades.

She gracefully sat down next to Will, who smiled at her slightly glancing at his snoring father clearly unsure if he was suppose to be speaking to the Goddess.

"Are you thirsty sweetie?" She asked laying a hand on the boy's thighs.

"Um no." Will's eyes flickered to her hand looking uncomfortable.

"Oh come on sweetie. Its delicious. Special blend." She snapped her fingers together creating a light pink glass of juice. She offered it to the boy. "Come on drink up."

"Um, my Dad said to stay away from you..." Will whispered.

"Oh Apollo is just a worrywart. I wouldn't hurt you sweetie." She offered the drink again when Will still didn't take it she huffed. "It's rude to refuse a Goddess child." She pointed out and smirked as Will downed the drink. His eyes widened at the taste.

"This is delicious. What is it?"

"My own special brew. Now tell me what do you think of Triton?"

Will blushed. "He's nice."

"Is that all?" Aphrodite pressed.

"Um..." Will took another sip of his drink. "He's kinda cute."

Aphrodite laughed. "Only kinda?"

Will slurped up more of the drink. "He's got really beautiful eyes. And..." He blushed. "When I was sitting on him..."

Aphrodite was biting her tongue to keep from squealing. "Yes, child?" She snapped her fingers to refill his glass making the brew a wee bit stronger this time. Will took another gulp.

"Um when I was sitting on him...I felt him." He flushed. "You know 'him'."

Aphrodite smirked. Oh this was just perfect. Apparently some of Apollo's genes had shown up in this child. The boy sits on someone and automatically notices his dick. He was such a Greek at heart. Aphrodite waved her hand signaling for Will to go on.

"And he was... you know.. um big."

"Well he's is a Greek God sweetie. A minor one but he's still endowed like one." She winked at him finding Will's flush adorable. The kid was talking about his soon to be lover's penis, and he was flushing like a schoolgirl.

"Like the statues?" Will asked trying to remember any statues of Triton he'd seen.

"Oh please sweetie. Only your father was vain enough to pose for a sculptor. The rest of us they had to guess on. And lets just say in that department they didn't do your Triton any justice."

Will's eyes widened and he gulped down more of the drink. Aphrodite absently wondered if Will was gonna start humping thin air, as she refilled his glass for the second time. This had to be like taking a half dozen Viagra. Will was gonna have the sex drive of a jackrabbit on ecstasy for awhile. And she was gonna make sure he was in a nice private room... well except for her video camera when the drink fully kicked in. She might have to go into the porn business with the footage she got.

"So what do you plan on doing when you see your handsome well endowed man again?" Aphrodite asked.

Will's eyes were dilated and his skin was flushed. He blinked. "I don't know."

"Well here is what you are gonna do. I'm going to make sure Triton goes off on his own. You are going to follow him and kiss him. Where it goes from there is all up to you and Triton sweetie. Speaking of Triton here he comes now."

Sure enough when Will looked up Triton came storming through the open door of Olympus looking murderous. He stopped in front of his father anger all but radiating off his body. "If you ever send me on another fucking trip to the Underworld when Theseus is down there I will take your fucking Trident and shove it up your ass." Triton spat at his father before turning on his heel and stalking back outside.

Poseidon blinked. "What was that about?" He asked confused.

Pith lifted his head. "Theseus is alone in the Underworld with Hades. And Triton saw something that scarred him for life. What do you think happened?"

Poseidon shrugged.

"Honestly Lord Poseidon I wonder if you are actually stupid, or if you really are that oblivious to what your children, Theseus especially, get up to." Pith side shaking his head and went back to checking on Jason's broken arm.

Aphrodite giggled realizing that one of her couples was off having sex so now to work on number two. She nudged Will. "Go. Follow Triton."

The demigod finished his second glass of juice before flashing her a sexy smile and running after Triton. No one stopped them knowing the friendship that had been brewing between the pair and far more interested in Poseidon trying to figure out what he was suppose to be oblivious to.

Triton stalked through the streets of Olympus trying to get the sickening image of his brother and Uncle going at it out of his head. He was seriously contemplating bleaching his brain. And if that didn't work he was gonna throw it into a pool of molten lava. Because those images were scarring.

The sound of footsteps behind him gave him pause, and he turned around to see Will chasing after him. He slowed his strides so the shorter boy could catch up but other then that he showed no signs of wanting to talk. Which was great because Will had no interest in talking. He got in front of the God and stopped forcing Triton to do the same.

"Will nothing against you but I'm not in the mood to talk." Triton sighed but Will only placed both hands against his chest pushing him back. Triton backed up confused as to what Will wanted. The demigod pushed him until his back was against the tree, before he reached up and cupped the back of Triton's head.

"Will, what are you doing?" He asked noticing that the normally gentle sapphire eyes were dilated and Will's breathing was harsh. "Are you okay?"

Will didn't answer he only stood on tiptoes and crushed his lips to Triton's trying to grind against the God's crotch. . The God's mind froze, as Will tried to get him to respond before common sense kicked in, and Triton used his Godly strength to push Will away.

The blonde whined trying to move back to Triton who placed a hand on either shoulder and kept him at arms length. Triton bit his lip fighting his Greek instincts which had him wanting to pin Will to the tree. He wouldn't do that to Will. If the kid wasn't a virgin...well Theseus wasn't fucking Hades. And he didn't want Will's first time to be pushed up against a tree with a guy he'd known for less than twenty-four hours in plain view of anyone that walked by.

"Want you." Will whined struggling to get back to Triton's arms.

Triton examined the demigod noting the dilated eyes, the flushed cheeks, the harsh breathing. and the obvious tent in his jeans. He cursed and kept a tight hold on the demigod. "No, you don't. I'm gonna strangle Aphrodite."

Will didn't seem to hear, as he managed to squirm out of Triton's hold and launched himself at the God trying to undo his jeans. Triton moaned, as Will's inexperience hands found their way into his jeans, but he managed to keep enough self-control to push him back.

"Will this isn't what you want. Aphrodite is doing this."

"Don't care." Will panted dropping to his knees in front of Triton and trying to pull his jeans off.

"As soon as the aphrodisiac wears off you will. Then your father and my father are going to kill me if I take advantage of you." Triton groaned as the vibrations of his zipper being unzipped traveled down down his length, as Will managed to pull his jeans slightly down. Triton wanted nothing more than to let the young demigod blow him, but his sense of morals wouldn't allow him to take advantage of someone high on aphrodisiacs. So he forced himself to grab Will's chin and make the horny teenager look at him.

"Will, did Aphrodite give you something to drink? Then bring me up?" Triton asked trying to keep his eyes off the nice size bulge in Will's jeans.

Will nodded still trying to break free of Triton's hold. He didn't care what was wrong with him. All he knew was that his body felt like it was on fire, and he had this odd ache that he knew instinctively only Triton's touch would stop. A touch that he was being denied, and it was seriously starting to piss him off.

"She drugged you Will. It's an aphrodisiac. She could have just left you horny as hell but by making you concentrate on me while dosing you it makes it, so you're horny for me and me only."

Will really couldn't give a damn. All he wanted was the stupid God to stop talking and to start kissing him. So he used his best weapon against him.

He looked up at Triton still on his knees turning those beautiful sapphire blue eyes so innocent and pleading as he stuck his bottom lip out. "Please Triton. I want you so bad."

Triton's self-control was crumbling. All he could do was look down at the teenager on his knees for Fate's sake begging to be screwed. His hold on Will loosened and he knew he was gonna give in. To a degree or hell maybe all the way especially if Will kept looking at him that way.

"Fine. But not here. Somewhere more private." Triton gently placed a hand over Will's eyes and focused on a special place. He never brought his lovers there because it was his place. But Will deserved a decent place for his first sexual encounter. The poor guy had been drugged by Aphrodite he really, really deserved a good place. And the best part about the place he was taking his little lover. No sunlight. Which meant Will's father couldn't see what he was up to.

Triton removed his hands from Will's eyes, and he heard him gasp which through the drugs was proof of how amazing the place was.

It was an underwater cave deep under the surface of the sea but with a large air pocket so Will could breath. The cavern was roughly the size of half a football field but perfectly round. In the very center was a piece of rock that was about the size of your average bedroom. Triton had played around with the very molecules of the rock so instead of it being rock hard it was soft and spongy like a memory foam mattress. Perfect for lounging around on or even better yet sex. The crystal clear salt water lapped at the rock with gentle waves, a deep blue that could rival the Mediterranean Sea in beauty. The circular walls were hewn into shelves holding his favorite books, movies, and CDs while little notches held candles enchanted to never burn out and not to produce smoke, but they lit the room perfectly. The parts of the walls not holding either the candles or the shelves were carved with beautiful images of whales, dolphins, sea otters, sharks, fish, and every other sea creature imaginable, and at the very center of the far wall was a large painting done by Leonardo De Vinci of his precious Elena. The mare was rearing up her blood bay coat gleaming, as she pawed the air with her front hooves, her nostrils flared and her pitch black mane whipping in the wind. She was the embodiment of the wild, untamable spirit that Poseidon had desired when he had created the horse, which Triton knew would never actually happen again. The horses had been tamed and turned into domesticated beast by Athena's invention of the bridle and then the chariot, but the painting reminded him of the days it was only him and his siblings that were able to gallop upon the back of a horse. Of course his daydreams of the days of old were interrupted by Will who had realized Triton had given him the go ahead.

Despite the aphrodisiac Will was still a virgin and wasn't sure how you went about performing oral sex. He knew the basics of course, but he had never actually done it or had someone do it to him. Apparently Triton realized it because he coaxed Will to his feet. "Let me show you." He whispered kissing Will softly. The demigod purred at the feeling of Triton gently pushing his tongue into his unresisting mouth. Ever so carefully Triton pressed Will backwards until he was supporting most of his weight, and he soon had the demigod lying on his back on the soft floor all without separating their lips. Having fathered several races of seapeople Triton was just a wee bit experienced in sexual matters, so he more then knew what he was doing when he began to kiss his way down Will's inexperienced body. Will shivered as Triton's hands found the edge of his T-shirt and slowly slipped underneath it, so he could rest them on the flustered skin of the teenager. Will mewed as Triton's lips found the hollow of his throat, and his teeth skimmed ever so gently over the sensitive skin.

Triton lifted his head slightly to grin. "You know a wolf really doesn't fit you. You should have a cat for your sacred animal with the sounds you make." Triton murmured as he slid his hand a little farther under the T-shirt, so he could begin to stroke the heated skin. Will barely heard him as his body over-sensitive from the aphrodisiac turned to jelly beneath even the fairly innocent touches. He arched his hips up wanting Triton to pay attention to that particular area, but he seemed hell bent on pleasing only his top half. Triton didn't rush things in the bedroom. He wanted his lovers to remember him as their most attentive partner. And when he got his hands on a virgin he put all his skill to work pleasing them.

Triton nibbled lightly on Will's ear loving the sharp intake of breath, as he nipped just hard enough that Will really felt his teeth only to gently suckle on his ear lobe to take away the pain. Will whimpered as Triton grew bored playing with his ear and began to trace the edge of his jaw with the tip of his tongue.

Will's erection throbbed painfully restrained as it was by his jeans. "Triton please." He whined trying to rub himself, but Triton grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Not yet my sweet." Triton rumbled softly pressing his lips to Will's. The demigod happily gave him access to his mouth. Triton tasted every crevice in his new lover's mouth learning his taste and noting how the slightest attempt to suckle on his tongue had Will arching into him.

Moving with the speed of a snail Triton went back to kissing Will's heated neck ignoring the pants and begging whines from Will. The blonde was pretty sure he was going to be driven crazy by Triton. The man had only kissed his skin, and he was about ready to cum in his pants. Triton seemed to sense that Will was not going to last if he kept his teasing up. So he decided to speed things up. Without warning he stopped kissing Will's collar bone and ducked his head at the same moment he vanished Will's shirt. The demigod hissed as the cold air hit his heated body, but the next thing he knew was something hot and wet surrounding his left nipple. He whimpered bucking into Triton's body desperate for friction to his neglected length. But Triton only stilled his hips with a firm hand while using the other to roll his right nipple between his index finger and thumb.

Finally Triton lifted his head and moved to stroke Will's cheek ever so gently. The feather light touch was so gentle that Will felt himself relax slightly, as Triton gave him a lazy grin as he took the time to admire his new lover. His lover because there was no way in hell Aphrodite would have gone through the trouble of drugging Will and sending the boy to him if she hadn't been planning on making them her new favorite couple. Triton knew from his relationship with Athena that when Aphrodite gave him a lover he could expect to keep them without worry of another butting in as long as he didn't aggravate the love Goddess. If he did she'd take Will from him and send him to be with someone Triton couldn't stand. Since Triton normally left the Goddess alone he figured he could enjoy at least a month or so with Will.

A larger part of him felt bad for Will. The boy had been drugged and thrown at him like chum for a Great White. The way Will was looking up at him with total trust and want showed something deeper than the aphrodisiac. Will wanted a relationship with him and he could guess why. Triton wasn't an idiot. He saw the looks that Will gave Percy. The way the demigod's voice softened around his brother. The blushes if Percy spoke to him. Will had been harboring a very intense crush on his little brother and not being able to have Percy it was only natural for him to be physically attracted to the man who was a mirror image of his crush. And Triton really did look like Percy. They shared the same hair and eyes. The same facial structure and were close to the same height. They sounded alike when they talked. Triton was slightly stockier and kept his hair cut an inch or so shorter than Percy and was a bit more muscular but other then that they could pass for twins. They even had a similar personality. Both calmer and more reasonable than their father or Theseus. Though Triton had a slightly darker outlook on life then his happy baby brother.

If he hadn't seen that in Will's eyes he probably would have fucked the demigod into the mattress. As it was it took quite a bit of self-control for him to back away. Memories of himself not much older than Will flashing behind his eyes.

"Will, we are not doing this with you drugged."

The demigod sat up. "But I want to."

Triton sighed rubbing a hand over his face. "So do I. But I'm always up for sex. I am male not to mention a Greek God."

"Then why aren't we?" Will whined.

"Because I have some self-control. Your lucky Aphrodite sent you after me instead of Theseus. He'd have screwed you and dumped you somewhere like a cheap hooker by now."

Will pouted at Triton. "Well at least I would get sex." He crawled closer to Triton and leaned his head against the God's leg. "Please."

"Will, I'm not going to take advantage of you." Triton did let his hand rest of Will's head running his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"What if I don't care if you take advantage of me?"

Triton knelt down and cupped the demigod's face. "You will hate me for it later. We are friends Will. And I don't make many friends. And I'm not going to do anything stupid to risk it. Our friendship means to much to me to lose it over sex."

"We're friends?" Will asked eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, we are. And trust me that's a place of honor. I would rather drown most people then even attempt to be their friend." Triton leaned forward to rest his forehead against Will's. "Do you understand now why I won't make love to you?"

The demigod nodded his eyes sad. "Yeah, I do. I don't like it but I get it." He sighed and rested his head on Triton's broad shoulder comforted by the mere presence of the God. "What are we gonna do?"

He ducked down and scooped Will into his arms bridal style. Will laughed arms going up to wrap around Triton's neck. "Where are we going?"

"Swimming." Triton walked to the edge of the rock and before Will could protest he jumped into the waves Will held in his arms. He was careful to keep his human form though his body ached to shift into his merman form. Will shivered as the water touched his heated body. He twisted in Triton's arms to wrap his legs around the God's waist and lifted his head searching for Triton's lips. The God sighed looking down at him. "I hoped the cold water would help your little problem." His eyes flickered downward to Will's still obvious erection prodding him in the stomach. Will stuck his tongue out enjoying the gentle waves that lapped at his body, as Triton held him in the chest high water. He still wanted sex and had a feeling that wasn't going to change for a few hours, but the water seemed to cool his body enough that he didn't feel feverish which was a major improvement.

"Do you want to go underwater?" Triton asked after several minutes of just standing in the water.

"Uh Triton, I can't breathe Underwater unlike you and your brothers. And no offense Percy took me swimming once and a shark charged me because I got too close to him."

The God grinned. "Well the sea creatures won't attack anyone that I'm with. They know better. As for breathing... I can fix that."

Without giving Will a chance to stop him, Triton willed the water to rise and within seconds it was over his head. Will yelped and held his breath, but he didn't have to for long. Triton leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the demigod's nipping his lower lip. Will opened his mouth confused as to why Triton wanted to kiss underwater, but instead of the tongue he was expecting he felt Triton blow air into his mouth. Will pulled back and the instant he did he found that he had lost the urge to breathe. He shot Triton a questioning look, but all Triton did was smirk and grab his hand pulling the demigod through the water. Will allowed himself to be dragged through the water finding interest in the effortless way Triton moved through the water. But soon being towed around underwater lost its interest, and Will tugged on Triton's arm pointing up. The God nodded and pulled him to the surface, and the moment Will's head broke the surface of the water the urge to breathe returned, and he found himself gulping down air.

"What did you do?" Will panted.

"The kiss of a Child of the Sea can let you breathe underwater for a few minutes." Triton explained pulling Will back onto the shore. The demigod shivered in his wet clothes and noticing that Triton was completely dry. "Can you?" He gestured to his wet clothes. Triton nodded and Will shivered as a tingle ran up his body only to look down and see he was completely dried. "Thanks."

Triton gave him a small smile. "No problem."

Now that he was out of the cool water heat started to flood his body again and Will snuggled into Triton's side groaning.

"Horny still?" Trition guessed as Will tried to grind against his leg. Will nodded his lips right at Triton's neck. He nibbled on Triton's neck. The God moaned. "Will, stop that before I do something we both will regret."

Smirking Will nipping a little harder. "Make me."

Growling Triton pushed Will back. "Will, don't."

Moving closer the blonde touched Triton's chest. "You are not taking advantage of me. I want you."

"And it's not you. Its the aphrodisiac." Triton stepped back again, but Will kept following him until he finally managed to corner the God.

"It's got nothing to do with the fact that I'm a teenage male demigod whose father is known for being a sex-addict?" Will asked.

"You weren't rubbing all over me before Aphrodite drugged you. What was she even thinking?"

"I was thinking Will was going to be the problem with my new couple." The Goddess sniffed appearing in the middle of the cavern. Will and Triton jumped. "Apparently I should have been drugging you Triton. Honestly you fathered how many races of sea creatures, and I can't get you to sleep with one little demigod?"

"I respect Will to much to take advantage of him because of your meddling with him." Triton snapped.

"Wait, you fathered races of sea people?" Will asked looking up at the God who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Um yes."

"How many?"

Triton wouldn't meet his eyes but the Love Goddess giggled. "Oh you have the Tritons which are the mermaids and mermen like creatures. Then the Ichthyocentaurs are his children and then you have..."

"Shut up Aphrodite." Triton snarled.

"Oh what's the matter? You don't like me speaking of your previous sexual conquest with you new lover around?" Aphrodite grinned

"He is not my lover. I have self-control."

She snorted and snapped her fingers so a shield formed around just her and Triton. Will glared at them through the pink shield pissed that he was being left out.

"I know you have self-control Triton. Perhaps I should have given Will to Theseus. He'd make use of that adorable little ass."

The God glowered at her. "So because I refuse to take advantage of one of my friends you are going to throw him to my brother?"

She sighed pushing her hair out of her face. "Triton this is getting annoying. How many people have I offered up to you only for you to turn them down?"

"Because I can find love on my own. I don't need you screwing with people's heads for me." Triton ran a hand over his face looking like he was restraining himself from punching the Goddess.

"Then why haven't you? You are a God. A very strong one at that. You could have been an Olympian."

Triton snorted. "As if Zeus would have allowed that."

"That's not the point Triton. You are a sweet, understanding, rational young man. You're smart and handsome and fiercely protective of your lovers. Anyone man or woman would have been lucky to have you for a husband or a lover and yet you have your little one night stands and run. I'm the Goddess of Love sweetie. I know you crave it but you don't allow yourself to give it a chance. Have you actually ever fallen in love?"

Triton refused to meet her eyes. "Maybe."

"Your little thing with Athena doesn't count. You were rebelling against you father then. So tell me Triton when was the last time you fell in love? And don't even try to lie to me. I have no issues with waking Apollo up from his little nap so you have no choice but to tell the truth."

Triton bit his lip looking like answering was the last thing he wanted to do. But he knew he had no choice. Aphrodite would go get Apollo and make him tell the truth. And he didn't want Apollo to see Will half naked and horny as hell with him. He'd seen what had happened to Orion just for sniffing around Artemis and he had the feeling Apollo would be even more protective of his kids.

"I haven't." Triton finally admitted. "I feel the draw and I run."

Gently Aphrodite touched his shoulder. "That's because you push everyone away. Now go over there and spend a few hours making Will feel good. You don't have to sleep with him just pleasure him. That particular aphrodisiac will not go away unless he gets release. And I made sure you are the only one that can give that release. Do that and he will be yours forever. I will let him grow to love you. Or..." She held out a small vial filled with green liquid. "You can give him this. It will make him sleep for a few hours but when he wakes up he'll be fine." Triton reached out to snag it from her but she jerked it away. "Before you go and pour it down his throat you need to know that I will give him to another. If you are not willing to take him now when he wants you to I will find him someone that will. So think carefully Triton. Either give him pleasure or lose him." She tossed the vial at him, and Triton caught it but when he looked back up she was gone.

Triton stared at the spot she had been turning the vial over in his hand. He didn't have long to be angry, because the instant the shield went down Will pounced on him. Triton smiled slightly at the gentle kiss that Will gave him. Sighing he tilted the younger boy's head up, so he could stare into those beautiful sapphire eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked moving his free hand to stroke the soft blonde hair.

Will's skin was still flushed and he grinned. "I've got a few suggestions."

The God smiled at him. "So do I."

Triton sat down and pulled Will onto his lap. The demigod instantly attacked his neck and shoulders with gentle kisses. Triton smiled running his hands up and down the smooth muscular back. Will's erection was prodding him in the stomach only reminding him more of what he had to do."

"Will, my sweet look at me." Triton commanded tilting Will's chin up.

"Yeah?" The demigod was smiling as the sky blue met the sea-green.

"Can you do me a favor?" Triton whispered and Will eager to please him nodded. "Give me a kiss my sweet."

The young demigod was eager to obey, and he pressed his lips to Triton's. The God kept the kiss gentle focusing on the feel of Will's lips on his, the way he moaned into his mouth, Will's taste, and the feel of his warm body pressed against the God's. For a moment Triton's resolve wavered. Will could be happy with him. The demigod could become his immortal lover. He wouldn't have to watch another person he loved walk away from him. He wouldn't have to have his heart broken into tiny little pieces to be smashed to dust again. The handsome, smart, loving young man in his arms could be his forever. But as Will pulled back to breathe Triton looked down into the those innocent eyes filled with such total trust in the God. And Triton knew he could never do it. Not when he had been in Will's place. Not when he has given his virginity up to one he had thought he had loved under the influence of an aphrodisiac. Only for them to grow bored with him and leave him a shattered mess. Only to watch her kill the precious child they had created.

"I can't do that to you." Triton whispered cupping Will's face, His vision clouded with tears and he blinked rapidly, so he could keep staring at that beautiful face. "No one deserves to wake up one day and realize they were forced to love someone." Triton felt the vial digging into his palm and he took a steadying breath, hearing how shaky his voice sounded.

"Triton, what...?"

Before Will could protest Triton grabbed his jaw and poured the green liquid into his mouth. Will spluttered trying to spit it out but Triton placed one hand over his mouth and used the other to pinch his nose leaving him no choice but to swallow. He gulped and nearly instantly Triton saw his eyelids droop, and if he hadn't had the speed of a God, Will would have fallen from his lap. Gently he laid the young man down and summoned a blanket and pillow. Carefully he tucked the pillow under Will's head and draped the blanket over him. He settled down beside him and just watched Will sleep, stroking the blonde hair, and memorizing the peaceful look on the demigod's face. Mumbling slightly in his sleep Will turned and curled into the God's side, and Triton bit his lip as he wrapped an arm around the lithe waist enjoying what would be the last time he got to hold Will in his arms.

"It would have been so easy for me to love you. I could already feel the draw my sweet. That's the thing about us Gods. Our emotions are so much stronger than humans or demigods. We see someone and there is even a chance of them being right for us we fall in love with them hard and fast. You would have been mine if Aphrodite hadn't meddled. And now I'm going to have to watch you with another." Triton pressed his lips to Will's forehead, before he sat up and touched the necklace around his neck. It was his symbol. A twisted conch shell on a simple leather string. Carefully he tugged it over his head and slipped it onto Will's. "My symbol will alert me if you are in danger and will tell me if you pray to me. I'll come if you call. I swear on my very essence." He took a moment to wipe his tear stained cheeks on his shirt before giving the sleeping demigod one last kiss to the lips. "I hope you get someone who will love you and treat you like the Prince you were born to be. And if they ever dare to hurt you I will rip them to shreds. Be safe my sweet."

A single tear fell from his cheek and landed delicately on Will's face. He held his breath as Will began to stir. Slowly those sapphire eyes flickered open and Will smiled stretching only to freeze when he saw Triton. The two stared at each other before Will whispered. "Why not?"

"Because I couldn't hurt you the way I was hurt." Triton pressed a final kiss to Will's forehead before standing up and tossing the boy his shirt. Will quickly slipped it on, but his eyes never left Triton as the God paced around the small circle of land.

"I wouldn't have hated you." Will murmured.

"You can't know that."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me." Will shot back.

"Will, you were drugged! I would never take advantage of you like that!"

"And I still knew what I was doing!" Will jumped to his feet and ran towards the God knocking into him. Triton tried to steady him but in the process he was knocked back. Will perched himself on his hips and this time when Triton looked up he didn't see the dilated eyes and the flushed skin that would have appeared if Will was still under the influence of the aphrodisiac and nothing was poking him so it was very likely this was all Will. Before Triton could push him off though Will ducked his head and did something that was pure instinct. He dug his teeth into the sensitive skin right where Triton's shoulder met his neck. Triton yelped as the golden ichor flowed from where Will's teeth met his shoulder but Will didn't let go. The demigod felt something building in his stomach. It reminded him of the feeling he got right before he used his strength to heal. Triton cried out louder as he felt as if his very flesh was on fire, but Will still didn't let go until the pain began to fade, and he looked up grinning and seeming very pleased with himself. Triton cursed as he looked at his shoulder and instead of the bloody teeth marks he expected there were two lines of Ancient Greek characters that appeared to be burned into his very skin. As if the sun had condensed itself and branded him.

"What did you do Will?" Triton breathed only able to stare at his shoulder and the words.

Ορυχείο Για Πάντα

Γουλιέλμος


	15. Chapter 15

_**Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.**_

_**Warning: M-Rating for sex this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the incredible sexy characters. I do own my own personal shield. so I'm safe when you guys come after me for the cliffy. **_

**Chapter 15 Love Can Hurt**

Far beneath the earth in the depths of the Underworld the spirits stirred as screams of pleasure drifted from the dark castle. Hades groaned as he shuddered spilling his seed deep within Theseus. The demigod continued his screams of pleasure, as he coated Hades's chest. Panting Hades pulled out and rolled to the side, lying sprawled out on his back as he struggled to catch his breath. Theseus's whined slightly and crawled atop Hades kissing his neck. The God wrapped an arm his waist and tried to roll Theseus to the side, but Thes growled and nipped his neck.

"What are you doing Theseus?" Hades asked running his hands up and down the muscular tanned skin.

"Again!" The demigod demanded grinding against Hades crotch.

"Theseus, we've gone three times."

The sea-green eyes stared at him sadly. "But I'm still horny."

Hades let his head fall against the pillows. "I'm tired."

Theseus licked the shell of his ear his hand creeping towards Hades crotch. "Come on babe. You know you want to go again."

The God examined their sweat and cum soaked bodies. "I need a shower."

Theseus nodded eagerly bouncing happily. "Yes! I love shower sex." He jumped off of his God and ran towards the bathroom. A moment later Hades heard the shower turn on. He groaned sitting up and staring at his penis. He prodded it half amazed he didn't have friction burns. He leaned against the pillows closing his eyes and hoping for a few minutes of peace and quiet to recover, before his jackrabbit of a lover came back. He nearly jumped off the bed when something hot and moist wrapped around his shaft. The warmth disappeared followed by Theseus's ringing laugh. Hades peeled his eyes open and did his best to glare at his young lover, as Theseus crawled up the length of his body to kiss him softly. Hades smiled slightly running his fingers through the soft black locks gently tugging the tangles out of the curls.

"The shower is ready." Theseus whispered against his lips.

"If we have sex again, will you please leave me be so I can recover?" Hades asked still playing with Theseus's hair, as the demigod traced patterns with his tongue on the God's neck.

"Maybe. Depends if I want to go again." Theseus purred swiping his tongue across Hades's nipple.

Hades patted him on his head. "If you want to go again I'll buy you a sex toy." He couldn't help the grin on his face, when Theseus's glared at him, looking offended.

"I don't need a sex toy. I can have anyone I want. Hell I bet I can even get Apollo to sleep with me, even with the Soul Chain zapping him."

Hades growled low in his chest flipping them so Theseus's was pinned beneath him. Confusion shown in the green-eyes as Hades glowered at his lover.

"No!" Hades snarled.

"No, what?"

"You are not to go near anyone else. I do not share my lovers. And I will incinerate anyone who dares to make a move on my lovers."

"Is now the time to mention that I've been sleeping with your wife for years?"

"If anyone but you had even looked at her I would have slaughtered them." Hades pulled Theseus's into a searing kiss his tongue overpowering the smaller man's easily. Theseus's moaned arching into him. The God felt his arousal growing, as the instinct to chase every thought of his wife from his young lover overpowered his exhaustion. Theseus purred deep in his throat, as Hades bit his nipples lightly.

"Am I getting my way?" Theseus asked feeling something beginning to prod him, as Hades rubbed against him.

"When do I not give you your way?" Hades asked, as he allowed Theseus to flip them over. Moving slowly Thes kissed his way down Hades's body, gently nipping here and there but always quick to swipe his tongue over the bite to soothe the sting of pain. Hades arousal grew quickly under his lover's expert touch, and he quickly flipped them back over and slid easily into Theseus, who moaned happily as he was filled. Hades's moved slowly within his lover savoring Theseus's tight heat. The demigod mewed wrapping his legs around Hades's hips to bring the God closer to him, as Hades's thrust picked up speed. Theseus withered beneath him crying out in ecstasy, as Hades hit his prostate. Grinning Hades's froze and withdrew.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Theseus growled his eyes opening to glare.

"I thought we were having shower sex?" Hades murmured laughing, as Theseus tried to scramble off the bed and into the shower. Hades followed quickly and was shoved into the shower. He barely had time to shut the door, before Theseus pounced on him wrapping his legs around Hades's hips and trying to impale himself on Hades's cock. The God managed to maneuver them, so Thes's back was pressed against the wall, and he slid inside with ease thanks to the oil he had used for lube. The water pounded down around them, and Hades shivered as it seemed to caress his skin. As tired as he was it didn't take long for him to once again coat Thes's insides with his seeds. Groaning he set the demigod down and stood there panting for a long moment as Theseus glared at him.

"What?"

"I didn't cum." Theseus grumbled sounding, as if Hades had just murdered Pyra in front of him.

"Go jerk off in the corner. I can't go again Theseus. I'm getting to old."

Hades instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say to the horny demigod. As the water pounded down around it did more than just clean them. It gave Theseus strength adding to his already immense stamina and healing any soreness he might be experiencing. But it did nothing for Hades. The God might be a Greek but he was not accustom to sex so often. Persephone had only allowed him into her bed on his birthday, and he had not touched a mortal woman since he had fathered Nico. So to say he was out of practice was an understatement. Especially compared to Theseus who was quite accustomed to doing nothing more than lying in bed with Pith and Persephone and whatever poor ghost they'd pounced on that day and spend the whole day having sex.

Hades grabbed for a bottle of shampoo only to yelp, as Theseus dropped to his knees and prodded at his penis. "Work!" He demanded. "I'm still horny."

Hades groaned and pulled Theseus to his feet having to use a little of his Godly strength, since Thes allowed his body to go totally limp. Hades lowered himself to his knees and gently stroked Theseus's aching shaft. The demigod whined in the back of his throat watching the God through lust filled eyes. Hades took a deep breath and gently pressed his lips to Theseus's tip. The demigod's moans of pleasure quickly urged him to take more into his mouth. Thes rocked slowly into his inexperienced mouth, as Hades did his best to pleasure his young lover. Hades loved the taste of Theseus on his tongue, as he pulled back slightly to lick Thes's slit. The demigod mewed bucking into his mouth, and Hades grinned knowing by the slight shuddering in Theseus's legs and the irregular thrust that his lover was close. Hades replaced his mouth and moving slowly he managed to take it all into his mouth. The tip prodded the back of his throat, but Hades's ignored it as he created enough suction with his skilled mouth that Theseus only lasted a few more minutes before spilling his load down Hades's waiting throat. Gasping for breath Hades pulled back and grinned, as Thes patted his head like he was a well-trained hound.

Hades got to his feet and tossed a bar of soap at the demigod who barely managed to catch it. "Shower now. That's enough for today."

Theseus gave a disgruntled moan, and Hades made a mental note to guard his ass that night from his lover, as he found his shampoo.

Triton could only stare as his lips translated the words. "Mine for always. William."

The blonde nodded smirking. "My real name is William if you didn't know."

"How the fuck did you do that?" Triton asked hissing as he touched the brands. They still hurt like hell.

"No clue. I didn't want you to sulk off, and I sorta heard Aphrodite's voice in my head telling me you had no balls and to follow my instinct and that's what happened."

"What the hell kind of freaky children is Apollo having?" Triton wondered as he tried to heal himself, and the brand just kept looking at him. He summoned Nectar and called upon the sea to heal him, but neither did anything but make the brand sting. "I can't heal it."

"Good. You were being an idiot. I needed you to see sense."

"So you branded me?" Triton exclaimed.

"Well I think its more like I marked you as mine, but yeah I guess it's a brand." He cocked his head to the side studying it. "I like it. It looks sexy on you."

"It hurts." Triton whined.

Will studied the angry red skin. "Well seeing as I just used the sun to carve my name and claim you into your very being I bet it would hurt." He grinned. "I could make it feel better. But I don't know if I should. You were being a stubborn dick, when I was in pain from being so damn horny."

"Make it go away." Triton complained just imaging how Apollo would turn this into being his fault when he saw it. And he hurt enough as it is. If just one little burn from the sun hurt that bad. What would being thrown into the Sun's center feel like? Because that's what Apollo would do to him for messing with his kid.

"I burned it into your very soul. It won't go away. Well unless you hack part of your soul off. And I'm no expert on souls, but I think that would turn you into a drooling mess or make you explode."

"That might be better then telling your father about this." Triton examined the brand again and realized that no matter what he did part of it would stick out from beneath his shirt.

Will laughed. "You are scared of my Dad?"

"Yes. Don't forget Orion was my brother. I saw what he managed to do to him. And you are his youngest child. His baby. He'll do much worse to me."

Will rolled his eyes. "You really are a chicken."

Triton managed to glare at the demigod but not for long, as Will leaned forward to kiss him softly. The God couldn't help but eagerly return the kiss despite the pain. That was until Will's hand accidentally brushed his shoulder so that he pulled back, face gritted with pain. "Ow."

Wil studied his shoulder. "Well that might be problematic."

"Just a touch. When will it stop hurting?"

"I have no idea. You're the God not me. Have you ever seen this before?"

"If I had I'd know how to get rid of it."

"Hey, be happy it's not a Soul Chain."

Triton let his head fall back on the floor finding Will's weight on his hips comforting. "I am screwed. Your father is going to rip me to shreds."

"You can go right back with all the things he's doing to your baby brother." Will pointed out.

"Yeah, that will only piss my father off."

Will thought for a moment. "Well we could try and hide it with makeup or something?"

"No. It hurts enough with just the air touching it. I can't imagine having some kind of goop on it."

"Well how about we kiss and see if the lack of oxygen helps us think?" Will suggested rolling his hips, so he could rub against Triton's groin.

The God moaned and using the arm that wasn't on fire he pulled Will's head down for a kiss. The pain seemed to fade, as he let Will nibble on his lower lip trying not to tense up. He really didn't trust those teeth anymore. Will seemed to know that because he bit down on Triton's lip, and when the God jumped he giggled. Growling low in his throat Triton flipped them so that Will was beneath him.

The demigod gazed up at him. "I like this position better?" Will whispered doing his best to look as submissive as possible. He knew Triton would be on top, and he was fine with it. He honestly didn't get why Percy whined about being bottom so much. He liked the idea of Triton being in charge and protecting him.

"So now that I'm not drugged do I get sex?" He asked as Triton kissed his neck.

"Not until you get the stupid brand off of me. Or at least make it stop hurting." Triton pulled back slightly, as Will squirmed beneath him. "How are you still horny? That thing was suppose to counteract the aphrodisiac."

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm a teenage Greek with an incredible sexy God kissing me."

"You were blushing if I looked at you in the Throne Room."

"That's because everyone was watching including my father. I like making out. That's fun. I just don't do it when everyone is watching."

Triton gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I would love to sit here and have fun with you, but your father is sure to have woken up from his nap by now, and he's going to come looking for you."

Will whined as Triton rolled off of him, but he knew Triton was right. Triton tugged on the collar of his shirt wincing as it touched the brand.

"How are we going in?" Will asked reaching up to run his fingers through Triton's hair trying to fix it.

"What do you mean?" Triton zipped his jeans up and redid the belt.

"We've got to tell our fathers." Will explained patiently, as Triton just stared at him.

"Why would I do that?"

Will sighed. "Because they are gonna wanna know why I'm kissing you."

"But Apollo will kill me."

"You are a God. You can't die."

"Yes, but he can still torture me. And torture hurts." Triton whined but quickly shut up when Will kissed him.

"He'll understand. If he has an issue with me being your boyfriend then I can throw Percy into his face. Percy is one of my closest friends, and he expects me to just be okay with them hooking up. So I should be able to expect the same out of him."

Triton only heard part of the little speech. "Wait whose boyfriend are you."

Will flushed looking at his feet. "Um.. yours? Maybe. I don't know."

Triton bit his lip and started to pace again before stopping in front of Will who was still looking at his feet, face bright red.

"Will, this is uncharted waters for me. I don't do relationships. I barely know how to be a good brother or friend much less a decent boyfriend."

"I want a commitment Triton. I'm not gonna give my virginity to a guy who isn't even going to try and make a relationship with me work." Will whispered.

"Can't we just have fun?" Triton asked.

"No. If I wanted a guy to just screw me and leave I'd hook up with Thes or Pith." He stepped closer to the God and wrapped his arms around the God's waist. "I'm not asking for marriage or anything. Just you trying to be committed. That means no sleeping with anyone but me, no talking about your sexual conquest, holding my hand, cuddling, and just being there for me. Can you do that or not?"

Triton looked away. "I don't know. Aphrodite said she wasn't going to let me have you. She was going to give you to someone else."

Will's eyes took on the fiery light they had right before he had branded the God. "Screw Aphrodite. She can't force me to love anyone."

"Yes, she can Will."

Will hugged him tightly. "We can go against her. I'll talk to my Dad. He is higher up on the pecking order than her and he can handle her. Your Dad will help too. I know it."

Triton pulled away from Will slightly. "I don't know what to do."

Will chewed on the corner of his mouth, as Triton buried his face in the blonde hair. Triton took a deep breath inhaling the warm scent that clung to Will. He smelled of sunshine, fresh cut wood, and the slightly musky scent of a male wolf. It was such a change from the smell of salt water and the dusty warm scent of horses that seemed to radiate off of Triton. Yet somehow the two smells combined perfectly. Triton kissed the blonde hair. "We'll figure something out my sweet. Don't worry."

"What? What are we gonna do Triton?"

"Stick together and pray to the Fates that Aphrodite leaves us be. She likes love. I don't think she will start to many problems with us, if we do fall in love."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"I guess we are sorta together. I wouldn't call us boyfriends quite yet, but we can at least show we are interested in being a couple. Now do you want to go break the news to our fathers?"

"Sure. As long as I can hide behind you when we tell my Dad."

"Aren't you brave."

"No, I'm not suicidal." Will stood on tiptoes to give Triton a peck on the lips. He twined his fingers with Triton who stared at their linked hands, as if the idea of holding hands had never occurred to him. But he shrugged it off and put his free hand over Will's eyes before zapping them to the Throne Room.

Will squeezed his hand in encouraging him to step forward and through the open doors. Triton looked like he'd rather be walking into Kronos's belly, but he took a deep breath and towed Will through the doors. And Triton realized he was screwed. Apollo was sitting on his mattress with Percy still dozing against his shoulder. Apollo looked like a rumpled cat his blonde hair tumbling into his eyes. A very pissed off cat that looked ready to sink its fangs into a certain blonde Son of Zeus. Jason was pinned to the floor by Pith who was sporting a bloody nose. A quick scan of the room showed that Aphrodite and Ares were gone, and Artemis had Luke holding Nico, as she shoved Zeus and Hera back into the net. Athena and Dionysus were in a corner with sigils carved to make them powerless surrounding them.

"What happened?" Will asked instantly releasing his hold on Triton's hand and going to check Pith's nose.

"Jason grabbed my knife when I wasn't looking and cut himself free. He tried to bolt but I tried to stop him, so he punched me." Pith mumbled as Will gently touched the side of his face.

"They woke me up." Apollo whined.

"Dad go back to sleep." Will soothed, as he snapped his fingers at Triton to hand him some nectar. Pith took a sip while still struggling to hold onto Jason. Will sighed. "Luke, can you grab Jason?"

The Son of Hermes shook his head. "I already tried to help and he zapped me."

Cursing Pith flipped Jason over, so he could stare into the angry sky blue eyes. "Jason look at me. I am your brother. I'm not going to hurt you. Now stop freaking out."

"How can I trust you when you are allowing them to torture Father?" Jason asked still fighting.

"Because I'm trying to protect you." Pith snapped.

"No, you aren't!"

Pith's eyes flickered around the room. "Can you guys give us a minute? Brotherly bonding moment is sorta hard when everyone is staring at us."

Poseidon nodded in understanding and snapped his fingers to form a shield around them, as soon as Will got out of the way. Pith released his hold on Jason allowing his brother to scramble away.

"Jason, I swear I'm only trying to help you." Pith murmured softly holding his hands up, as Jason glared at him.

"If you really wanted to help me Pirithous, you'd help me get Father out of that net. They threw him back in it!"

"So? Zeus is an ass Jason. He may have sired you, but you'd be better off asking a hamster to be your father then him. Trust me I'd know."

"He's not that bad." Jason mumbled not meeting Pith's eyes.

"Even you know that's not true."

Jason bit his lip looking like a sad little puppy. "He's all I have."

The elder demigod scooted closer, and Jason watched him warily, but Pith wasn't fazed by the lack of trust. Moving slowly so he'd have some warning, if Jason decided to punch him he wrapped his arms around his little brother. "You got me now Jay. I defend my siblings to the death, and if you need me I'm always here."

"Yeah, right. I've heard that before." Jason pulled away and stood glaring at his splinted arm, as if it had personally betrayed him. He stalked to the shield and hammered on it, so Poseidon would let him out. Jason didn't look at anyone he just sulked off to a corner and sat with his head on his knees. Artemis followed his movement from where she was sitting on the floor watching Nico play with toy cars, concern for her brother shining in her eyes.

"Luke?" She asked not taking her eyes off of Jason.

"No. We've already got one kid. I don't need you going over there and taking in Jason too. I bet Nico doesn't even want a brother? Do you kid?" He told her trying to sound firm.

Nico looked up. "I'm getting a brother? When? Can I name him?"

Luke proceeded to hit his head into the floor. "No, Nico, you aren't getting a brother. Your mother just feels bad for Jason."

Nico wrinkled his nose and climbed into Artemis's lap. "No. I don't like Jason."

Artemis smiled at her little boy and kissed his head. "I know sweetie. I'm just worried about him. That's all. The poor child has a lot to take in, and Pith is a good brother he is just a lot to deal with. But you don't have to worry. Your my little boy and no one is going to replace my baby." She hugged Nico who nodded seeming reassured, but he didn't go back to his toys. Instead he settled down on Artemis's lap keeping a tight hold on her shirt only to make a face, as Luke began to kiss Artemis's neck.

"You know..." He murmured against her skin. "We could sneak off for a bit. No reason why Thes and Hades should have all the fun.:

Artemis blushed slightly knowing exactly what Luke was suggesting, and she shook her head. "Later." She whispered.

Luke grinned. "I'm holding you to that."

Artemis pulled his head down for a gentle kiss ignoring Nico's eww. "I wouldn't expect anything less of a male."

"Aww you know you want me baby." Luke flashed a breathtaking grin that had Artemis's heart melting.

She could only snuggle against him and nuzzle his neck. Luke wrapped his arms around her and Nico cuddling his little family.

Pith had finally given up on coaxing Jason out of his corner and went to walk by Triton, who was perched on the arm of his loveseat Will curled up beside him. He froze as he walked passed Triton. "What the fuck is that?" He asked reaching a hand out towards Triton's neck, and the God swatted his hand away. Pith grinned and before Triton could stop him he was running over to Apollo and shaking the God awake.

"Come on Sunshine, wake up! Your kid was left alone with Triton and now Triton has a hickey."

Apollo groaned and rolled over burying his face in Percy's hair. "Go away Pith!"

Pith lightly shocked him which worked about as well as trying to drown Percy since Apollo was Zeus's son too. Finally he had to resort to desperate measures, because Will was not going to be able to hold the God back for long.

"Your son is fucking your brother." Pith prodded Apollo who shot up dragging Percy with him.

"WHAT?!" Apollo sapphire eyes zoned in on Triton who gulped, and did his best to cover his neck. Apollo snarled and lunged only to faceplant, as the Soul Chain zapped him. Percy jerked awake at the pain racing through his boyfriend's part of the link, and he sighed and grabbed Apollo. "Idiot."

But Apollo's eyes had spotted the brand sticking out from beneath Triton's jacket and growled fighting Percy's hold.

Will stepped between his father and his sorta boyfriend. "Dad, let's be reasonable."

Triton didn't help himself. "Apollo doesn't do reasonable my sweet."

Apollo looked ready to shift and tear Triton into little tiny pieces in his wolf form. It was only Percy's hands on his chest stopping him.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. On. Your. Neck?" Apollo snarled and was pleased that Poseidon wasn't currently in the Throne Room. He didn't need his adoptive father pissed at him for killing his heir.

Triton gulped. "Um... nothing."

Apollo stalked forward dragging Percy after him. Triton froze as Apollo grabbed his neck, so he could examine the brand.

"Why is my child's name carved into your flesh?" Apollo asked his voice deadly calm.

"It's not carved more like branded into his very being." Will added helpfully. "He pissed me off and umm... that sorta happened."

"And what were you two doing when it happened?" Apollo asked sounding like he was forcing himself to not pulverise something. Percy touched his cheek lightly.

"Uh... lets go with talking."

Pith who was munching on popcorn with a video camera in hand, pointed at Will's jeans. "Hey Will. I. Am, why is your belt unbuckled?"

Will stared at the demigod. "What did you call me?"

Pith didn't get a chance to answer, because Apollo had leapt forward and pounced on Triton, so he could begin to pummel him. Percy sighed shaking his head. "One, two, three."

"OWWWWWW." Apollo wailed, as the Soul Chain kicked in.

Poseidon chose that moment to walk in Blackjack on his heels. He took one look at Apollo yowling in pain on the floor, and Triton who was trying to stem the bleeding from a broken nose and instantly grabbed Apollo and shoved him at Percy and summoned a tissue to place at Triton's Sea God turned to glower at Apollo, who was being cuddled by Percy. "What the hell was that?"

"Look at his neck." Apollo snapped moodily, as the Soul Chain decided to give him a small zap just for being an idiot. Percy pressed his lips to Apollo's trying to soothe him, and Apollo relaxed slightly wrapping his arms tight around his boyfriend.

"I love you." Percy whispered.

"I love you too." Apollo replied, as Poseidon tilted Triton's head to gaze at the brand.

"Triton, what did you do?" Poseidon complained. "Honestly you boys are going to give me gray hair. You are bonded to Apollo's youngest child. How did that seem like a good idea?"

"I didn't do anything!" Triton whined. "Aphrodite did it. She drugged Will, and I wouldn't lay a finger on him. And I got her to undrug him, and he got pissed and bit me. And then this showed up. And it hurt Daddy. It still hurts."

Poseidon brushed the short cut black hair from his son's eyes. "I bet it does my little prince."

"Nectar didn't work and neither did the sea." He complained ,as Poseidon kissed his head.

"I know they didn't. A burn caused by the power of the Sun is very difficult to heal. I'm surprised Will had the power to do it. I've don't think even Apollo is able to do it without weakening himself."

"Well he did. And it hurts."

"You've mentioned that little one." Poseidon soothed and easily lifted his eldest son up. Triton cuddled into his chest, as Poseidon carefully settled him down on the couch and tucked a blanket around him. He pressed a kiss to Triton's hair before calling Blackjack over.

"Lie down beside him and rest your head on the couch and lend him some of your strength. Elena would be best since she's his mare, but I don't know where she is so you will have to do."

"_Oh, great just what I always wanted to be second best to a mare that doesn't look like she could stomp on a sugar cube thief."_

"Just be quiet and do as you are told Blackjack!" Poseidon ordered, and his sacred animal just snorted at him.

"_I don't obey anyone but Boss."_

"I am his sire Blackjack and the God of your kind. I suggest you obey me NOW!"

Blackjack lifted his back hoof before lowering his head, so he could scratch his ear. _"No thanks. I'm not taking my chances with Boss's temper. He's scarier than you."_

"Percy, control your steed before I have him turned into Elmers'"

Blackjack snorted. _"They use cows to make glue now or synthetic materials not horses so nice try. But I'm not scared."_

Percy sighed from his spot cuddling Apollo, who was showing off his bloody knuckles. "Blackjack, can you please stay with my brother. For me?"

"_Of course Boss! All you had to do was ask." _He gave Percy an affectionate nuzzle before trotting over to Triton and gracefully lowering himself to the ground and resting his head in Triton's lap. The Sea God smiled stroking the delicate head.

Poseidon glowered at the horse that only snorted at him, as he nosed Triton's shoulder his sweet breath blowing onto the brand. Relief instantly flowed through Triton.

"What did you do boy?" He murmured softly playing with Blackjack's ears.

"_I am a horse. One with wings but still equine. I can give a Child of the Sea strength, if I feel like it. And Boss is fond of you, so I decided to help you out." _Blackjack murmured._ "You should be honored Prince Triton. I'm only helping you 'cause Boss wants me to or otherwise I'd be saving my strength for when Boss needs it not helping you."_

Will slipped away from his father's side and perched himself on the arm of the couch Triton was lying on. The Sea Prince smiled slightly and sat up a little, so Will could sit down on the couch, and he could rest his head in the Son of Apollo's lap. Will ran his fingers through Triton's hair spiking it up slightly.

Apollo was glaring at everyone only Percy's frequent kisses keeping him from attacking Triton.

"What is that on my son's neck Apollo? Your child caused it." Poseidon asked worriedly.

"It's a brand of the Sun. And I am gonna strangle him for doing it." Apollo grumbled. "I didn't even brand Percy with it yet."

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously

"My brand is The Rod of Asclepius crossed with an arrow beneath a flaming sun. It's what you see branded on my cattle. I use the power of the very sun to brand them, though I take away the pain for them. The mark can never be removed or altered. I had to do it because Hermes stole and killed some of my sacred cows. Well later on I found out that when I was horny and bored I could brand my lovers the same way. It is sorta like a wedding ring in my eyes. You belong to me and me only. I didn't know my children could do it too. That's what Will did with Triton though he marked him slightly different."

Triton turned his death glare on Will. "I am not a cow yet you branded me as such?"

Will shrugged. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Do I look like a cow to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that big brother?" Theseus asked waltzing through the door, Hades looking absolutely exhausted trailing behind him and all but collapsed in a chair, while Thes bounced around the Throne Room. He pulled Percy, Apollo, and Pith into a bone crushing hug, kissed Artemis on the cheek, high fived Luke, and ruffled Nico's hair.

"You are in a good mood." Poseidon commented only to freeze, as Thes tackle hugged him.

"Hi Daddy. I love you."

Poseidon smiled guessing his son was over his temper tantrum. "I love you too, Theseus."

Thes pulled away only to flop down on Pith's lap. He looked around green eyes sparkling with happiness. "What did I miss?"

"Apparently Will and Triton are sleeping together, and Will got mad at Triton so he branded him. And your brother doesn't like being branded like a cow."

Theseus laughed. "Oh this is going to be good." He rested his head on Pith's chest smirking, when he saw Hades jealous look.

"I think Hades is jealous."

Pith nudged him lightly. "Go sit with him. I don't mind."

"He doesn't deserve my cuddles. The bastard could only go four times. I'm still horny."

Pith laughed softly. "Not everyone has your sex drive Thes. Now go sit with him."

"I don't want to seem desperate and all cuddly."

Pith rolled his hazel eyes and shoved Thes lightly. "Go!" He ordered.

Theseus stuck his tongue out, but did as he was told. Hades glanced up just in time to open his arms, as Theseus jumped onto his lap. The God let a small smile turn up his lips, as Theseus snuggled against him.

"What are you doing?" Hades whispered, as Theseus pressed a soft kiss against his neck.

"Using you as a couch."

"Poseidon is right there." Hades warned.

Theseus rolled his eyes. "Please. He's so busy dealing with Apollo and Triton I could be having an Orgy in the corner and he wouldn't notice." He wrapped his arms around Hades's neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. Hades felt his cheeks darken slightly as Pith snapped a picture. Thes stuck his tongue out at his friend who gave him the finger before going back to recording Poseidon attempting to calm down Apollo.

"I think I should be allowed to kill him." Apollo whined. "Or at least torture him some. Will is my kid. He's not allowed near him."

"Will is a big boy. He can make his own choices Apollo." Poseidon explained ignoring the pouting look Apollo sent him.

"But Daddy!" Apollo trying his kicked puppy look, but Poseidon only gave him a stern look. Percy was openly laughing by now, as his powerful boyfriend sounded like a whiny two year old.

"No buts my little wolf. Now apologize to your brother for attacking him. And Percy stop laughing at your soulmate."

Percy grinned at his father, but he managed to stop his giggles by kissing Apollo. The God stopped his whining, as he felt Percy's lips on his, and he flipped them over so he could meld his lips with his lovers. Percy opened his mouth giving Apollo full access to his mouth.

Will decided to copy his father and ducked his head, so he could give Triton a gentle kiss which the God easily returned.

Artemis covered Nico's eyes shaking her head. "Honestly I feel like I'm living in a whore house."

Luke nibbled on her neck. "Maybe we should join them."

Artemis shook her head. "I told you. Tonight."

"Or we can let Hades watch Nico and sneak off." Luke suggested nuzzling her ear.

Nico glared at Luke and reaching a little hand up pushed his head away from Artemis. "No! My mommy."

Artemis all but screamed as she hugged Nico. "Oh my sweet little boy. I love you so much." She kissed his forehead and Nico giggled. Artemis turned to Luke smiling widely. "Luke, did you hear? He called me Mommy!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes, so proud." Sarcasm all but dripping from his voice. But Artemis was oblivious as she snuggled her little boy. Nico laughed as she tickled his sides lightly.

Luke watched faintly amused but even more so amazed as he studied Artemis. He was somewhat baffled that an Olympian was turning out to be such an amazing parent. Looking around the room he thought back at Poseidon and Hades worry over the children. Aphrodite's anger and worry over her daughter. The way Apollo guarded Will. Okay was he the only demigod with a sucky ass parent? Then Jason huddled in the corner caught his eye, and he decided Hermes was still worse than Zeus.

Apollo finally broke away from Percy and shook his head. "Not apologizing."

Triton sniffed. "I wouldn't accept it. I didn't touch his precious son."

Will nudged Triton. "Shut up before you make it worse."

Triton rolled his eyes. "It's not like he actually knows how to apologize. He just runs wild knowing my father will protect him. My father is the only reason he's lasted this long."

Apollo growled low in his throat standing "I can protect myself."

It was Jason this time who snorted. "No, you can't."

The other Gods were beginning to trickle in, and Aphrodite snuck in hidden behind Ares. They all settled down watching the Son of Zeus stand up and meet Apollo's glare.

"Put it away guys." Percy clapped his hands together before pushing Apollo back.

"Quiet brother. I want to hear what Jason has to say." Triton gestured for Jason to continue.

The blonde Romans smiled slightly clearly pleased he was being noticed. "I'm just saying everytime Apollo is in danger someone has to rescue him. Artemis, Poseidon, Leto. I don't think he can actually fight. I pity Percy and their daughter, if they ever had to rely on him to protect them."

That was it for Apollo's temper. He wasn't going to let anyone say he couldn't protect his family. He snarled and leapt forward shifting into his wolf form as he did. Jason screamed as he was knocked to the floor by the massive wolf. Apollo's teeth sank into his shoulder, and he shook his head with his teeth embedded in his shoulder. For the first time in his life Apollo was grateful he was Zeus's son, because Jason was shocking the hell out of him, but the electricity didn't even sting. The Soul Chain sent its approval towards him. Apparently he was allowed to let go of Percy, if he was defending his boyfriend. His claws dug into Jason's chest shredding his chest, and part of Apollo noted that someone was trying to tug him off, but Apollo was in attack mode and wasn't going to let go until Jason was in little piles of flesh.

Of course the moment Apollo decided that he heard the thud of paws on the ground and a moment later teeth sunk into the scruff of his neck, and he was lifted off of Jason with total ease. The wolf instinct in him caused his body to go limp, as he caught a glimpse of reddish brown fur. Then he looked down and realized he was at least four or five feet from the ground. He nearly peed himself when he realized just who was carrying him around like a puppy.

"Why did you attack my pup?" A growling female voice asked, as he was dropped on the ground. Apollo felt his tail tuck under his body, and he whined cowering slightly as he stared into the she-wolf Lupa's silver eyes. Percy came running and instead of going to coddle his boyfriend he flung his arms around the wolf.

"Lupa!" He exclaimed burying his face in her fur.

The massive seven foot tall she-wolf sniffed him. "Do I know you pup?"

Percy flushed slightly. "Um no. Not yet."

She studied him. "I can smell my scent on you and that of my pack. But you are not one of my pups. Interesting. I take it the golden idiot that attacked my pup is your mate? His scent covers you."'

Percy nodded. "I'm sorry he attacked Jason. But Jason insulted his pack." He turned around and just then noticed that Lupa had every weapon imaginable aimed at her. Well except for Nico and Will's. Nico was in Luke's arms and couldn't run forward, but Will did and he smiled and lightly touched Lupa's shoulder.

Percy stepped forward staring at his father. "Dad have them put their weapons down. Lupa isn't an enemy."

"Perseus get away from her. She is a Roman."

Percy sighed. "So?"

"Percy, Romans and Greeks don't mix." Theseus explained. "Now get your ass over here."

Percy looked at Apollo who was sitting at his feet eyes locked on Lupa. "Should I show them?" He asked Apollo.

The golden wolf nodded still eyeing Lupa warily, as she lowered her head to nose Jason. Pith was physically being restrained by Hades to keep him from trying to get to his brother. Jason whimpered slightly as he sat up, and Lupa licked at the bloody bite wound on his shoulder. He blinked clearly wondering if he had a concussion, as he saw his surrogate mother caring for him.

Percy sighed and pulled up the sleeve of his borrowed hoodie exposing his branded forearm. Luke just stared at it clearly confused, while the others went dead silent as they saw the Roman brand. Poseidon faltered as he stepped forward and gently took his son's arm in his hands studying the trident and the SPQR along with two lines branded into his son's flesh.

"I don't understand. You are Greek. You are at Camp Half-Blood in the books."

Percy tugged his arm away and recovered it. "I can't explain because of the spoiler thing. Let's just say I am Greek and I always will be. I've just spent some time with the Romans. That's all I can say. I tried to tell Apollo before but I choked. He saw the brand and just sorta figured it out. And I can't say more, but I suggest you check the other demigod's arms."

Instantly Artemis released her bow and checked Nico's arm clearly relieved, when her baby showed no signs of the Roman brand. She didn't have to even look at Luke's arms, since she's seen him without his shirt enough to know he didn't have any.

"I've seen Will without his shirt, so I know he isn't branded as a Roman." Triton murmured ignoring the growl Apollo sent his way.

Lupa nuzzled Jason helping him to his feet. "I might as well tell you Jason is a Roman. That's why I'm here in fact. I received a note from the golden pup." She nudged Apollo who whined. "That there was a Roman in Greek territory that needed my protection. I was to stay with him and protect him but not to interfere. He said the fate of my pack and my pups rested on me doing this so here I am."

All eyes flickered to Poseidon who scrubbed his face looking like he was seriously rethinking being the leader of Olympus.

"Apollo, did you send her a note? Or did you future self maybe?"

The golden wolf nodded whining softly, as he leaned against Percy's leg. Sighing Poseidon nodded. "Fine, then. Apollo must have his reasons for sending a Roman into our territory. Lupa stays." He stepped closer to the she-wolf who lowered her head to meet his eyes. The silver canine eyes met the sea-green, and she growled softly.

"I am allowing you to stay only because I trust Apollo's judgement. And my son seems fond of you. But if you so much as look at my children the wrong way I will have you skinned to make a rug for my office."

The wolf growled slightly but she nodded. "I understand. This isn't the territory of my pack and you make the rules here. I am content to stay and guard Jason, and your pup if he requires my aid." She stalked into a corner and flopped down, Jason scrambling after her. Percy glared at his father.

"I can take care of myself. Lupa took care of me. Don't threaten her." Without waiting for his father's answer Percy hurried after the wolf. Apollo cursing as he shifted to human form to follow his boyfriend. Jason had already sat down to rest against Lupa's shoulder. She lifted her massive head and licked Percy's hand, as he sat down close to Jason. The Roman managed a small smile at the Sea Prince, as Apollo glopped down with his head in Percy's lap. Jason couldn't help but remember those long weeks on the Argo where Percy and him had developed a timid friendship. Or the fight in Colosseum where his own hope for survival was trusting Percy to have his back. Perhaps befriending Percy would be a good idea. He forced himself to relax and not tense up as Percy stretched lazily. Apollo eyed Lupa warily, but he felt Percy's calmness seeping through the Soul Chain and he settled down. Blackjack shoved himself to his feet and trotted over. Lupa lifted her head to watch the horse expecting the creature to charge her or throw a fit like so many other equines at the scent of the wolf, but the stallion surprised her by sticking his nose in her face.

"_Hiya I'm Blackjack. You don't know me yet, but you really like me. You even eat people who have donuts and give the donuts to me. And you steal me lots of sugar cubes."_

"Blackjack!" Percy scolded. He turned to Lupa. "Please ignore him."

But the she-wolf was smiling. Percy glared at him as Blackjack nudged her. _"You've got a good nose right doggy? Does Boss smell like he's in foal to you?"_

Percy spluttered things that might have been words, as Lupa busted out laughing. Apollo snickered only for Percy to glower at him, so he quickly shut up.

"I like your horse, pup. Now may I have introductions, so I know who I'm speaking to? You Greeks do differ a lot in appearance from your Roman counterparts. My nose is telling me that you are a Child of Neptune or I should say Poseidon. I of course know my pup here is Jason Son of Jupiter, and I can guess on the Gods and Goddesses by scent ,but I would prefer not to in case I offend anyone."

"Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon. But everyone calls me Percy. And this lump..." He nudged his lounging boyfriend. "Is Apollo."

Apollo waved flashing her a grin. "Hi." He lifted his head and caught Artemis's eye. She hesitated a moment before scooping up Nico who was clutching Bala. She tugged on Luke's hand, and he followed her obediently to sit beside the she-wolf.

"Hello. I am Artemis though your kind call me Diana. This is my consort Luke Son of Hermes or Mercury and our adopted child Nico Son of Hades or as you call him Pluto."

Lupa's snorted surprise clear on her face, as Artemis called Luke her consort. Apollo snarled but Percy pulled his head up though it didn't match Luke's shock by far.

"I'm your what?"

She looked up at him briefly before setting Nico on the floor. The little boy quickly scrambled over to Lupa to show her Bala. Artemis quickly took Luke by the wrist and led him to a corner ignore the death glares Apollo was sending them. She threw up her silvery shield and pulled Luke close. He wrapped his arms around her in a silent show of comfort, as he stroked her hair.

"Hey, I'm not mad. I just wanted to know." Luke reassured.

"I didn't think." She muttered against his chest. "I'm sorry.'

"Hey consort is fine. I honestly don't mind."

"Well I do. Apollo is going to rip your head off, once he stops kissing Percy."

"I can handle Apollo. He doesn't scare me. Now what does consort actually mean?"

"It means that you are my partner. My mate. My lover." Artemis stood on tiptoes to gently press her lips against Luke's only to yelp, as Luke's hand squeezed her ass. She flushed slightly, as she smacked his chest. "Don't do that!"

Luke smirked at her. "Well I am your lover so can't I do what I want?"

She shook her head and did her best to look stern even though she was blushing. "You are not my lover." She pushed him away but threaded her fingers with his. "Yet."

Luke grinned. "Is that an offer?"

"Perhaps." She tugged on Luke's hand and canceled her shield.

Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a reasonable lie as to why she was disappearing, but she didn't have to. The Throne Room doors were still open and from them burst a trio of winged horses that Artemis recognized instantly. The massive cremello stallion in the lead was none other than Pegasus himself. Hugging his flanks her nostrils flared was Pyra, Theseus's chestnut Pegasus mare. She was lathered as if she had just run miles in the heat of the desert, but she managed to toss her head and snort as she skidded to a stop. Equally as lathered was Triton's bay mare Elena. But unlike her spunky companion her head was low, and as her sides heaved struggling to catch her breath.

Pegasus seemed unfazed by his long run as he trotted up to his sire and bowed his handsome head._ "Father, I come bearing news. Your mate requires your immediate attention in our kingdom. Something is upsetting the equines that you keep in your palace. The ones that don't have the sophistication of us Pegasi."_

Worry shown in the sea-green depth as Poseidon patted his son's neck. "Thank you Pegasus. If you are not too tired would you please patrol Olympus and ensure everything is alright? I'm leaving your brothers here where they are safe, but I would still feel better if I knew you were watching out for them."

The stallion nodded. _"Of course Father. The mares wish to speak with you too." _With that he wheeled around and galloped out of the room his massive wings snapping open and propelling him into the air.

Elena stepped forward. _"Lord Poseidon, we've searched and searched Olympus, but we can't find a hint of the scent you asked us to look for."_

Poseidon nodded thanking them as he made to walk out only to pause and yell. "Hades, you are in charge while I am gone. Don't screw it up brother." He grinned, as the God of the Underworld fell off his throne in surprise before strutting out.

As soon as he was gone the mares began to walk out and head towards their stable exhausted by hours of galloping around Olympus. Pyra never one to keep her thoughts to herself lashed out with her back feet at a statue as they walked.

"_We didn't find anything because there isn't anything to be found."_ Pyra snapped her ears pinned as she pawed impatiently. _"That idiot colt probably made the whole thing up to get attention. That or he smelt a hound and thought it was a demon from the depths of Tartarus."_

Elena nipped at her neck. _"Hold your tongue Pyra. The colt may be young but he is a seasoned warhorse like ourselves. His instincts have been honed by battle, so I highly doubt that he mistook the scent of a hound for something else. Not to mention he is devoted to Prince Perseus. Far too much to be making up stories of attackers that could scare the young prince."_

Pyra pinned her ears. _"What are you suggesting Elena? That we somehow failed our King by missing the scent? Or that so many millennium have passed since our foaling that we can't pick up the scent of a monster anymore, but some colt that's seen a handful of battles and braved a few winters was able to smell?"_

"_Oh course not Pyra." _Elena soothed nudging her neck. _"I'm just suggesting that we may be looking for the wrong scent. Perhaps the scent faded. Or maybe…" _She nosed Pyra's side hesitating before deciding to switch the subject. _"You are heavy with foal Pyra."_

The chestnut mare slowed her strides to sniff at her slightly extended belly. _"I know." _She replied coolly as she started to move again. Elena chewed her withers affectionately.

"_So you must be excited. Is it true that Pegasus himself is the sire?" _Elena asked eager as always for gossip and hoping it would calm the fiery temper for which Pyra was named.

The chestnut snorted. _"Oh course. You don't think I would sink so low as to let anything but a Godly stallion mate me. My foals are always sired by the greatest of steeds. Arion, Zephyr, Solace, the steeds of Helios, and of course Pegasus. I'm not going to let some common mule breed me. Honestly you act like I'm some half-feral pony that will lift my tail for whatever stud trots by."_

Elena sighed shaking her mane slightly. _"I never meant to imply that. I just wasn't sure if Pegasus was the sire, or if some other legendary steed had caught your eye."_

"_Oh so now you are implying that I will mate with any stallion of legend."_

The stocky bay mare groaned. Why did she even bother?

Percy grinned the instant his father was gone and pounced on Apollo. His boyfriend laughed slightly, as Percy melded their lips.

Theseus smiled slightly as he saw his brother so happy snuggling with Apollo. But his smile quickly faded, as he remembered the fact that probably at this very time his precious baby brother was in danger because of a mortal. A half-formed plan swirled around in his mind, and he decided he didn't have time to plan. When was his father going to be gone again?

"Pith." He called softly and his best friend looked up. As soon as their eyes met he saw understanding flash in Pith's eyes, and the pair got to their feet and took off out the door. Triton groaned watching them leave.

"What's the matter?" Will whispered brushing a gentle kiss against Triton's brand.

"My brother and his idiot of a friend are going to do something highly illegal and stupid. I can tell by the looks on their faces." Wincing slightly Triton rolled off of Will's lap and bent down to give him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see if I can stop them. I don't feel like bailing them out of jail."

Will nodded his gentle blue eyes filled with understanding, as Triton jogged out after his brothers. He knew they'd be heading to the stable to pick up some horses, so that's where he went. Sure enough he found Theseus slinging a saddle onto a very pissed off looking Pyra, while Pith led a pretty palomino Tennessee Walking horse gelding named HoneyCatcher from his stall. Elena nickered when she saw him, and Triton patted his mare's neck, as his brother turned to grin at him sheepishly.

"What are you doing?" Triton asked.

Theseus took a deep breath and held Triton's gaze resisting the urge to look at his feet like a naughty child. "We're going to kill a mortal."

Triton blinked. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Theseus nodded. "Father has done nothing to kill the bastard that hurt our brother. So Pith and I are gonna handle it ourselves. It's nearly sundown and Father is off dealing with his whore of a wife. We aren't going to get a better chance."

"Watch what you call my mother Theseus." Triton growled but he turned and grabbed Elena's saddle.

"Triton what are you doing?" Theseus asked.

"What does it look like? I'm not letting anyone live after hurting my brother. So I'm going with you."

Jason shifted uncomfortably against Lupa's shoulder, as he did anything but look at Apollo who had Percy pinned to the floor and was trying to take his pants off, while Demeter did her best to shoo them out the door.

"These Greeks get distracted more than I remembered." Lupa commented softly, and Jason only nodded absently. The silver eyed wolf was quick to notice his discomfort. "What's wrong?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know. I just feel odd."

Lupa pressed her muzzle to his forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I don't know. Its not sick more like something bad is gonna..." He choked on his words and not because of Apollo's spoiler block. A slimy tentacle wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air. Lupa's roar of outrage dimly registered in his ears, as he tried to grasp something anything to pull the tightening noose of gooey flesh away but there was nothing to get his hands on. Ares shouted something and tackled him trying to yank whatever was strangling his brother away but he fared no better than Jason at removing the obstruction.

Blackjack lifted his head from his hay and absently noted that Jason was turning a fascinating shade of blue. He took another mouthful of hay and happily chewed it before looking back over and snorting as his eyes clearly made out the black tendrils. He charged across the room his pouncing hooves slamming into the marble floor only to skid to a stop. Unlike before the tendrils weren't all over the place. This time their was only one and it was wrapped snugly around the Roman's neck. Blackjack's mind raced as he tried to figure out how to stomp on the tendril without breaking Jason's neck.

The demigod on the ground shuddered as his mind began to darken as his body lost the life giving oxygen.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Edited 8/17/13 to remove Author's Note.  
_**

**_Warning: M-Rating for sex this chapter.  
_**

_**Alright disclaimer: I do not own anything but my sexy ass pairings that RR seriously needs to make canon. Oh and Pyra and Elena are totally mine. Along with HoneyCatcher, Virgo, and Bala. And Ali. Hey look I do own some things. YAY.**_

Jason remembered little of what happened. A brief sensation of pain around his neck, a heavy weight on his chest then darkness. Until it seemed as if his world was being lit up by his own personal sun. Golden light surrounded him cradling him in its warmth. He squinted trying to figure out where the light was coming from only to feel something settle on his hips. Sky blue eyes flew open only to quickly shut as the golden light pierced them again. A soft laugh from above caused him to freeze only to quickly calm, as fingers carded through his hair. His mind screamed at his body to run that he was pinned the ground and in danger without a weapon, but his body refused to listen going limp under the soft strokes to his hair. When the gentle touches just continued without any hint of danger he allowed himself to relax and enjoy what must have been a dream.

He tried to peel his eyes open but the golden light refused to allow that, and he was forced to close them and rely on his other senses. The weight on his hips was heavy but not uncomfortably so, and he was pretty sure he heard the slight scrape of his jeans rubbing against another pair. A scent tickled his nose. Leather, freshly-cut wood, summertime, and a faint musk that was distinctly male.

The hand in hair slowly slid down so it was cupping his face one slightly rough thumb pad brushing against his lips with the force of a butterfly. Jason purred contentedly, as the finger moved up a hair so it could trace the shape of his cheekbones. Jason's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he heard a chuckle and the sweet scent of honey blew into his face. Jason felt himself smile slightly, as an index finger from the feel of it began to trace his lips. Feeling a bit playful Jason's tongue darted out to taste the digit. He was rewarded with another chuckle followed by another whiff of that delicious honey breath, as he processed the taste of the finger. It was sweet but in a subtle way. Almost like chewing on a blade of grass. You could just barely taste the sweetness, but you knew it was there.

The finger continued its soft path, and this time Jason was a little braver and he nipped the finger, as it brushed his lips. He was careful not to cause any pain and was pleased when the finger stilled in his mouth allowing him to hold it gently between his teeth. The person above him laughed softly, and Jason felt some satisfaction that despite having no urge to get away or do more then just lie there he was at least doing something. The man's other hand which Jason only then realized had been resting on his hip lightly moved just enough Jason's attention focused on it. It played with the edge of his T-shirt and then with plenty of warning slipped beneath his clothing, so it was rested against his bare somewhat heated skin. The Roman arched his body into the gentle touch, as the hand slowly slipped farther up his body. He whined as the finger's brushed his nipple. Another laugh from above him and Jason could only whimper, as the hand disappeared from his chest only to be tugging at his shirt. Jason lifted his upper body slightly to aid in losing his shirt. He purred as the annoying material disappeared, and the hand in his mouth playfully tickled his tongue. The hand that had gotten rid of his shirt began to rub slowly lazy circles around his left nipple. Jason could only whimper around the finger in his mouth while he was teased. The Son of Jupiter never realized his nipples were so sensitive, since this was the first of his lovers to actually pay attention to them. He felt his arousal growing, and his lover laughed softly seeming to love Jason whimpering beneath him.

For the first time the man spoke. "May I kiss you?" His voice was as soft as his touches, slightly deep with a hint of a northern accent that Jason couldn't place. It was slight melodious and incredibly sexy in Jason's mind.

Normally he would have objected to some stranger he hadn't even looked in the face kissing him, but hey this was a dream and he was a teenage Roman so he nodded. He shivered as a soft pair of lips brushed against his. The kiss only lasted a half-second before his mystery man pulled away. Jason whimpered slightly and was rewarded with the lips rapidly being replaced on his. It was so different than kissing Piper that Jason for a moment felt lost from the pure passion that the man kissed with. This was new territory for the young Roman. He'd been kissed and even had sex a few times with Piper and other girls. But this was so different. It was electric. The way he kissed him was with an odd possessive energy that made Jason want to just go limp and let him do whatever he wished. But the proud Roman in him refused to allow him to just allow himself to be totally dominated. Snarling he flipped them over, so he was straddling his soon to be lover and opened his eyes. He blinked surprised that he could see and also cursing and rapidly trying to figure out how to get out of his situation only to relax. For a moment he had thought it was Will pinned beneath him, and Jason did not want to be on the receiving end of Triton's wrath for screwing his boyfriend. And honestly he could pass for Will. The had the same slightly shaggy blonde hair that looked, as if it was made of strands of liquid gold. They shared a similar facial structure though personally Jason prefered the slightly rugged appearance this one had compared to Will's pretty boy features. It was the eyes that set them apart. Where Will had inherited Apollo's sapphire blue eyes this boy had bright emerald green orbs with a tinge of blue around the pupil. He was older than Jason maybe eighteen or nineteen with suntanned skin and a smile so sexy it should be illegal.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

The boy flashed him a cocky smile. "How about the guy who's gonna rock your world?"

Jason shivered as the boy lifted his hips to rub against the younger demigod. Jason shook his head trying to keep his Roman instincts in check. He tried to gather his thoughts but only could mew, as a sun kissed hand began to rub against the bulge in his jeans. All thoughts of names left his mind, as he whimpered leaning into the contact. The next thing he knew he was back on his back with his mystery lover grinding against him.

"It's Lee." The man murmured lightly nipping Jason's neck.

Jason purred as Lee peppered his neck with soft kisses. Lee smirked against Jason's skin amazed at how sensitive his new lover was. Honestly when Aphrodite said he'd get to leave Elysium and not get blasted for stealing Ares's motorcycle in return for winning a cold hearted bastard's love. He could do this all day. It was easy.

"So my little Jassie have you ever done this before?" Lee asked.

Jason managed a flush. "With a girl." He yelped as Lee bit his neck and began to suck trying to leave a hickey. Jason had the shoved Lee's head away. "Don't. I don't like biting."

Lee instantly pulled back and began to gently kiss the red area. "I'm sorry."

"Are you a child of Apollo?" Jason asked.

Lee looked mildly surprised but he nodded. "Yeah."

"I figured. I've seen your Father and brother's fascination with biting. So keep those fangs away from me."

Lee who had been busy nibbling on Jason's ear pulled away confused. "Why not?"

"Because I saw Triton's brand." Jason murmured.

"Do I want to know what the idiot Sea Prince did?" Lee asked sitting up.

"He didn't do anything. That was the problem." Jason explained as he tugged Lee's head down for another kiss.

Lee decided he really didn't care and he began to slowly kiss his way down Jason's body. The other demigod whimpered as Lee's lips skimmed his belly button. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Lee's hands found his jeans. He shifted slightly as his mind raced. This was just a dream right? Lee wasn't real. He was a figure of his oxygen deprived brain. Absently he wondered if he was dead. If the hot guy making him out him was anything to go by he was in paradise. If Lee was what he got when he died, he didn't mind dying. Piper could never give him half the pleasure during sex he was feeling from just a simple brush of Lee's lips. He wasn't sure if this was cheating on Piper or not but he didn't care. He shivered as Lee popped the button of his jeans free. Jason's hands went to Lee's shirt and tugged it over his head.

"So I take it you want to do this?" Lee asked as he pulled Jason's jeans down slightly.

The Son of Jupiter hesitated. "Um... who is gonna be on top?"

"Me." Lee commented pulling a small bottle of what Jason guessed to be lube out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"You carry lube around?"

The Son of Apollo shrugged. "Yeah. I get laid a lot."

Jason squirmed feeling totally inexperienced, as Lee stood up to rid himself of his jeans. "Can't I be top?"

The older demigod snorted. "No way in hell am I letting some newbie near my ass. Tell you what kid when you're a little more experienced I'll think about letting you top. But until you know what you're doing I'm top."

"But..."

The green-blue eyes rolled. "Jason I know you're a Roman. And I know Romans think being the bottom is a sign of weakness but it isn't. It takes balls to be the bottom, because yeah it can hurt and it can totally suck if you don't trust your lover. But I promise I know what I'm doing and no one will think less of you." Lee leaned forward to gently kiss him. "I know your a virgin to anal, and you don't know me at all, but I promise you that I am here to help you and make you feel good. Aphrodite sent me. She knows you are hurting, and you don't even have feelings for her daughter."

Jason couldn't meet Lee's eyes at the mention of Piper. "I love her..."

"No, you don't Jassie." Lee whispered running his fingers through Jason's hair. "If you did you wouldn't be lying beneath me."

Jason shifted uncomfortable where the conversation was heading. "Lee, is this real?"

The Son of Apollo nodded. "Yeah, it's Aphrodite's doing. She said she was going to duct tape me to some stunt my father was pulling, but she said she'd dump me off with you first."

"So you took that as an invitation to try and get into my pants?"

Lee nodded squirming slightly, so Jason was forcibly reminded he was wearing only a pair of boxers, and Jason himself only had the thin protection of his jeans.

Whimpering slightly at the contact Jason reached up trying to touch Lee's lips, but the older demigod leaned back.

"Jassie, Aphrodite said you had a hard time trusting people, and you don't know what love is. She sent me to fix that. I want to make love to you. May I?"

The Son of Jupiter chewed his lower lip. Could he really trust this man he barely knew? Granted he was a Son of Apollo, and they were known for being gentle natured sweet demigods. And Aphrodite had given her blessing. And he got the odd feeling that Piper wasn't joining the reading anytime soon. And honestly he had been thinking of dumping her for months. He couldn't take her constant distrust in him. He had never cheated on her, and he hadn't even kissed Reyna, yet she seemed to think they were sleeping together. Maybe he should give her something to be worried about. Slightly more confident he nodded his head and lifted his hips. "Just go slow."

Lee pressed another kiss to his mouth. Jason opened his mouth, so the Son of Apollo could slip his tongue into his their mouths joined Lee slid his hands down Jason's heated body, until he could tug his jeans off and throw them over his shoulder. A moment later his boxers followed, and Jason lay beneath Lee's muscular body as naked as the day he was born. He whined feeling his rapidly growing erection rubbing against Lee's still boxer clad crotch. Lee pulled back and grabbed for his bottle of lube, and while Jason watched nervously he poured some onto his hand. Lee's green eyes met the scared sky blue and pressed a soft kiss to Jason's temple.

"Just relax Jason. I'm not gonna lie and say it won't hurt, but the pain will last only a moment and then it's going to be the best feeling in the world." Lee soothed and the younger boy could only nod and do his best to relax, as Lee slid his hand down his body to his rear. Pressing a quick kiss to Jason's lips he slid one lubed up finger into the tight rear up to the knuckle. Jason bit his lip. It didn't hurt it just felt uncomfortable. Lee's other hand slid up his thigh to gently grasp his erection and gently stroke it. Jason whimpered in pleasure arching his hips and trying to thrust forward, his attention totally focused on the way Lee's skilled hand pleasured his length. Slowly the finger in him began to gently push deeper, and Jason forced himself to keep relaxed. It took a few moments but the finger began to move slowly in and out of him, and Jason began to relax trusting Lee to be gentle. The weirdness began to fade and it began to feel good. Jason purred and Lee took that as an invitation to slip another finger inside. Jason froze hissing at the slight sting of pain, but Lee slid his thumb over his slit and gently kissed his thighs.

"Relax Jassie." He murmured eyes focused on his fingers which were slowly making their way in and out of Jason's puckered rear.

The soothing touches helped to calm the scared Roman, and he did his best to stay relaxed as Lee slowly began to stretch his fingers. Jason occasionally whimpered when the movement pained his rear, but Lee kept up the gentle touches to his aching length, and he managed to keep calm and it wasn't long before Lee pulled his fingers out. Jason froze as Lee pulled his boxers off and began to apply the lube to his length. Jason eyed it nervously. How was that suppose to even fit? He pitied every girl he had ever been with as Lee hovered over him. Jason lifted his head wanting Lee's lips on his, as he felt the tip of his lover's length nudge his entrance.

"Ready?" Lee whispered his honey sweet breath only a quarter of an inch from Jason's lips. The Roman nodded wrapping his arms around Lee's back, as Lee slowly moved forward piercing him. He whimpered in pain as he was stretched. Lee's lips pressed against his forehead, as he stilled only about an inch of him sheathed with Jason.

"Easy Jassie." Lee murmured kissing away the tears that Jason would never admit had gathered in his eyes.

"It hurts." He whimpered scared to think how much worse it was going to hurt when Lee started moving.

"I know baby. Just relax and it will get better." Lee soothed stroking Jason's cock, and the Roman took a deep breath and tried to push back a little sliding another inch of Jason into him. He winced but his body was slowly starting to adjust, and the burn began to fade slightly as long as he stayed still. Lee squeezed his cock lightly and Jason moaned the pain mixing with the pleasure. Lee thrust forward, and Jason cried out with pleasure as his prostate was hit. Pain flared from the sudden movement, but it was overshadowed by the pleasure, as Lee began to rock his hips so he hit the bundle of nerves again.

"Faster." Jason panted pulling Lee's head down, so he could give him a searing kiss.

Lee grinned and sped up, but he was careful to keep the thrust gentle. Jason whined as his prostate was repeatedly pounded in time with Lee's hand running up and down his shaft. Lee's eyes were shut as he forced himself not to just go crazy and hurt his new lover, even though all he wanted to do was thrust into the tight heat slick with lube and his pre-cum, but he kept himself in check. Jason was a whimpering squirming mess beneath him, and Lee felt the familiar heat pooling in his tummy, as he got closer to his end. He was slightly disappointed in his own stamina, but blamed it on the tight virgin ass he was thrusting into, and the delicious noises of pleasure falling from Jason's sexy lips. Sparks danced up and down his spine, as Jason began to lose control of his powers, as he got closer to falling over the cliff. Lee cried out as the light shocks added a new element to sex he'd never experienced. Purring he increased his pace, and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He bit Jason's neck and he heard Jason cry out as they both shuddered. Lee's seed spilt deep within Jason, while the Roman coated their stomachs and chest with his seed. Lee collapsed on Jason's chest shivering, as a few more sparks left Jason's body and zapped him lightly. Jason could only hide his face in Lee's shoulder, as he struggled to catch his breath.

Lee grinned pressing a kiss into the slightly bleeding bite mark on Jason's neck. "Well I guess I got rid of your anal cherry."

Jason only mumbled and shoved him off his chest. Lee laughed as he pulled out and rolled to the side. Jason hesitated unsure what to do with himself, but Lee solved that by reaching out and dragging Jason to his side. The Roman was given little choice but to rest his head on Lee's shoulder, with the older demigod wrapping his arms around him.

"Sleep Jassie." Lee murmured, and Jason was surprised at how tired he was. He tried to fight it off but with the warmest most comfortable bed he'd ever had beneath him, and Lee's warm presence he soon faded into the grips of sleep. But not before Jason grabbed Lee's hand.

"Don't leave. Everyone leaves." He murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere Jassie." Lee whispered just as Jason dropped off into sleep.

Back in the world of the living Blackjack was still pacing around Jason who was rapidly turning blue. Hades was cursing, as Ares tried to figure out somehow of saving his brother. But by the way Jason was smiling and the scent of arousal drifting off of him Blackjack was starting to wonder if Jason found being strangled a turn on. It was making him reluctant to try and help. He kept looking over his shoulder pissed that Percy and Apollo had followed Artemis and Luke out the door. Finally deciding that as much as Jason looked like was enjoying dying he would have to act. Boss might get mad at him if he let his sorta friend die. Wincing at the very idea of what he was going to do Blackjack lunged forward and planted his teeth into the slimy tentacle. If horses had the ability to vomit he would have, as the taste of decay filled his mouth. But he bit down as hard as he could until he severed the vine. Jason sucked in a breath, and Blackjack spat his tongue hanging out his mouth, as he jumped back. He licked Ares's shoulder preferring the taste of his leather jacket to rot.

"Get away from me you idiot!" Ares snapped shooing Blackjack away.

Aphrodite glared at her lover. "Oh be nice to him or you get no sex tonight. He apparently just saved my latest victim. I mean Jason and it appears he had to bite whatever was strangling Jason. Poor thing must have a bad taste in his mouth." She summoned a box of sugar cubes and offered them to Blackjack who wolfed them down.

"_You are officially my favorite Goddess." _Blackjack mumbled around a mouthful. Aphrodite smiled and patted his nose.

"Isn't he pretty Ares?" Aphrodite cooed, as Ares slung Jason's limp body over his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever. Gonna drop this idiot off at Father's place, so he can recover." Ares walked out the door with the still smiling Jason slung over his shoulder leaving Aphrodite to stay with Blackjack as Lupa followed to keep watch over her pup. The stallion nuzzled her face wanting more treats,,and she quickly summoned more watching, as Hades picked a dozing Nico up off the floor.

"So what happened between you and Thes?" Aphrodite asked petting Blackjack's neck as she fed him an apple. "You both stunk of sex when you walked in."

Hades was about to answer when Artemis came barging in looking pissed, a sheepish Luke trailing her. "How the hell did you forget our son?" She snapped at Luke who only shrugged, as Artemis yanked the sleeping Nico out of Hades arms and stormed off cursing and yelling at Luke as she went. Hades sighed rolling his eyes at Artemis's back before turning to face the nosy Love Goddess. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Oh come one Hades everyone has left and I'm bored. Will and Triton didn't sleep together like they were suppose to, and I know Apollo isn't gonna give Percy his way tonight, so all the work I went through setting up a camera in their room went to waste. So please give me details."

"Fine, we had sex. You happy?"

Aphrodite grinned. "You were bottom weren't you?"

"No. Though not from lack of trying on Theseus's part." Hades mumbled trying to walk away only to be stopped by Blackjack. The horse was happily munching on the carrot his new found friend had given him, and he wasn't gonna let her be upset.

"Oh come you have to give me more than you were top. Is Thes as good of a lover as I've heard and sensed?"

Hades looked slightly smug as he nodded. "Even better."

Aphrodite huffed. "I knew I should have taken him for one of my lovers."

Hades glared at her. "Too late. He belongs to me. I might have to get a brand for him. Will was quite smart with that idea."

Aphrodite giggled. "Aww our wittle Hades is in love." She hugged him." I'm so proud."

Hades shoved her away his face reddening. "Go away Aphrodite."

"Oh, so you're not denying it."

Hades stalked off leaving a giggling Aphrodite to lean against Blackjack's shoulder.

The Goddess grinned at the horse. "You know I must get myself a Sea Prince. Triton, Theseus, and Percy are such handsome and passionate boys." Her eyes widened as a thought struck her. "Or a Sea King." She clapped her hands together eyes sparkling evilly. "Or a War God and a Sea King!" She laughed and Blackjack backed up nervously. "Oh Ares, my love I need you!" She took off running, and Blackjack got the feeling his King was about to get pounced on by Aphrodite. Snorting in amusement Blackjack wandered off to find more sugar cubes.

Apollo wasn't quite sure why he was being dragged by the back of his jacket to his house, but by the thoroughly pissed off look on Percy's face he figured it was better not to argue. They arrived back at his house at the same time that the Sun Chariot pulled in. Apollo winced noting Will's blood still on the tires and grill. He really needed to talk someone into washing his car. Or have Hep put a self-clean button on the car especially the seats. He had a feeling as soon as Percy was ready for sex he was going to have to put plastic down on the seats, because he had a feeling that was going to be how they spent their daily ride in the Chariot. Having sex.

Percy didn't even look at the car, as he yanked Apollo upstairs. He pushed the door to their bedroom open, and before Apollo could ask what they were doing he was shoved towards the bed.

"Clothes off now." Percy ordered climbing on top of his Soul Chain yanking his own shirt over his head.

"What?"

Percy tugged at Apollo's shirt. "This off now. We are having sex."

Apollo blinked. "Do I get any say in this?"

"No." Percy cursed when he realized that Apollo wasn't moving, and he reached into his jeans and drew Riptide. The blade shimmered in his hand as he aimed it at Apollo. The God stared at it fearlessly trusting Percy enough to know he wasn't going to be stabbed. Instead Percy cut his shirt and ripped it off.

"Percy, you aren't ready." Apollo tried to reason only to get Riptide aimed at his throat.

"It's my ass. And I say I'm ready."

"That's not what I mean my love. I don't want you to sleep with me ,and then feel like you gave your virginity up to..."

"I swear on the Styx if you say to the wrong person I'm going to find a way to kill you." He prodded Apollo's jugular with Riptide. "You are my Soul Chain. The only person I was ever meant to be with. And I want to have sex with you. I trust you totally, and I know that you will love me no matter what. Our minds and souls are linked and will always be. You are the only person I will ever love. And I want to show our love physically."

Apollo studied his boyfriend's eyes. "Aphrodite's feeding you those lines isn't she?"

"How did you know?"

"You are my Soul Mate, and I've spent a few thousand years with Aphrodite screwing with my love life. And I don't think you would ever call sex a show of physical love."

Percy smiled and lowered his head to kiss his boyfriend. "I love you so much." He whispered against Apollo's lips.

"And I love you but I'm not having sex with you."

Percy pulled his head away and he glared at him. The Soul Chain snarled and zapped Apollo. The God winced. "You stay out of this." He snapped at his soul which stuck its tongue out at him and started to make heat flood through his belly.

"Please let us do this on our own." Percy whispered staring at his chest. The Soul Chain purred and nudged Percy clearly trusting that he was going to get his way and it withdrew slightly. "We are having sex Apollo so just deal with it."

"No."

"We are not having this discussion. You are having sex with me or else..." Percy reached into his jeans and pulled out a vial. "I will jam this down your throat. Aphi says it will make you so horny only a drop will have a God like you humping a chair."

"Why do I never get my way?"

"You got a Soul Chain baby. It's a zillion times worse than being married."

"I'm going to kill Aphrodite." Apollo muttered eyeing the vial. "Is that the same stuff she drugged my son with?"

"Way worse. She slipped it to me when you were trying to kill Jason." Percy grinned and tugged the top off the vial and hovered it over Apollo's mouth. "So are you going to be good, or do I have to pour this down your throat?"

"I'm a God. I can so hold you off." Apollo yelped, as the Soul Chain shocked him.

"True but the Soul Chain will knock you out for a few moments, so I can get it down your throat."

"This isn't fair. You got Aphrodite and the Soul Chain on your side. I'm alone over here trying to be noble." Apollo whined.

"Tough. Now make your choice."

Apollo growled in his throat and flipped them over, so he was straddling Percy knocking the vial and Riptide from his hands. He mashed his lips to Percy's hand slipping down Percy's jeans. Percy cried out in pleasure against Apollo's lips, as the God's fingers touched his cock.

"I choose this. I need to be in control, so I can be gentle my love. I don't want to hurt you."

Percy gave him the sexiest grin the Sun God had ever seen. "I love you and I want you."

"I love you to. And there is nothing more that I want, other than perhaps Ali, more than to make love to you. I'm just scared I'll rush you, and you will later come to resent me for it."

"I'm ready Apollo. You are my world. And plus you can't have Ali without sleeping with me. You could never do anything to make me resent you. You are the love of my life."

Apollo pulled Percy into a gentle kiss. "Alright then. But tell me the moment you want to stop or if you get uncomfortable."

"Deal. Now pants off." Percy growled tugging at Apollo's jeans. The God laughed and lifted himself up slightly, so Percy could unbutton his jeans and push them down.

"You are a horny little bastard." Apollo commented.

"Shut up and kiss me." Percy ordered biting Apollo's bottom lip demanding entrance. Apollo opened his mouth before Percy drew ichor, and he allowed Percy to explore his mouth. Apollo let Percy be in control for all of six seconds, before he pressed against Percy's tongue and the demigod submitted allowing Apollo to take control. Percy wasn't an idiot. He knew if he wanted Apollo to keep this up, he would have to show that he had no issues with being the submissive. If he fought with the God on who would top, the only love he'd be getting that night was from his own hand. And honestly having Apollo in charge didn't seem like that bad of a thing. At least Apollo knew what he was doing other then you shoved it in the hole. So he figured letting Apollo take charge was a good idea.

Apollo pulled his tongue out of Percy's mouth and moved to his neck nipping at the skin just over Percy's jugular. Percy hissed and smacked his head lightly. "Gentle." He growled.

The blonde lifted his head and smirked before leaning forward and biting Percy's bottom lip. "Make me!"

Percy snarled and flipped them and dug his teeth into Apollo's shoulder hard enough to draw ichor. Apollo purred happily, as Percy licked away the ichor. Percy shook his head. "What is wrong with you?"

"Biting is kinky." Apollo defended.

Percy rolled his eyes and allowed Apollo to roll him back over, so the God could resume nipping at his neck only to soothe the small stings of pain with gentle kisses. Occasionally he'd give a particularly hard nip, and Percy would smack his head.

"Do I seriously have to get a muzzle for you?"

Apollo grinned and kissed Percy. "Oh you will want my mouth in use in a second my love."

Percy shot him a confused look, but Apollo only smirked and began to kiss his way down Percy's body, until he reached the top of Percy's jeans. Carefully he undid the button, and he heard Percy's intake of breath as he gently unzipped the jeans. Percy could only whimper, as Apollo cupped his erection through his boxers and he slid his jeans off.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked as Apollo kissed the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He shivered.

"Oh my sweet innocent little boy I'm gonna rock your world."

He tugged Percy's boxers down, and the demigod blushed as his erection became visible. Apollo looked up and grinned before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Percy's erection causing the demigod to jump and let out a pleasure filled moan.

"You are to sexy for your own good my Perseus." Apollo purred before taking the top of Percy's penis into his mouth. Percy whimpered and instinctively tried to thrust into Apollo's mouth but a firm hand on his hips stopped him. He withered as Apollo began to suck, his free hand moving to fondle Percy's balls. Percy's hand found Apollo's hair, and he tried to pull the God's head off of him, so he could think but Apollo ignored him and instead began to bob his head swirling his tongue around Percy's throbbing length. Percy's cries grew in loudness as Apollo pulled back slightly, so he could lick Percy's slit tasting his young lover's pre-cum. He knew with Percy's being a virgin he wasn't going to last long, and he wasn't wrong. The moment that thought crossed his mind Percy whined and tried to push Apollo's head off his erection.

"Apollo, I'm gonna..."

Apollo sucked harder as he moved his head faster easily taking all of Percy's length into his mouth. Percy whined and with a hard thrust against Apollo's restraining hand he spilt his cum deep into Apollo's throat. The God swallowed it easily, as he milked the last drops from his lover. It was only when Percy had stilled that he removed his head from Percy's dick and crawled up his body. Percy was panting struggling to catch his breath, as he tried to come down from his post-orgasm high.

"How was your first blowjob my love?" Apollo purred grinding against Percy's groin to tease his lover back into hardness.

"That was amazing." Percy kissed Apollo but quickly pulled back. He made a face clearly unsure about the salty taste of his cum that coated the God's mouth. Apollo followed him until he got Percy to kiss him again. Percy seemed a little more receptive this time, and he allowed Apollo's tongue to prod his before withdrawing.

"Can we do that again?" Percy asked trying to shove Apollo's head back towards his crotch.

The Sun God laughed. "Later love. And I'll teach you how to give me one. But if you want to actually have sex we need to move along."

At the annoyed expression on Percy's face Apollo kissed him. "And sex is way better then a blowjob." He whispered in the demigod's ear, and Percy quickly settled back the sea-green eyes expectant. Apollo searched for any signs of reluctance, as he snagged a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. Percy watched eagerly as Apollo slicked his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked innocently.

"I gotta stretch you love or it will hurt." Apollo explained.

"Don't you just stick it in?"

Apollo shook his head smiling. "This is why I'm not letting you top me." He pressed a quick kiss to Percy's lips grinning, as Percy tried to bite his lower lip. "And you yell at me for the biting."

Percy stuck his tongue out before blushing and looking away. "Apollo?"

"Yes?"

"You said before it was gonna hurt. How bad?"

Apollo hugged him tightly. "I honestly don't know babe. I've never been on the receiving end."

"Something I am going to change." Percy muttered against his shoulder. "But really how bad?"

"I've had a few tears but no one has ever told me to stop. It only last five minutes or so. I'm going to stretch you really good Percy, and we don't have to do this tonight. We can spend a few days just getting you use to fingers."

The Sea Prince shook his head. "No we are having sex tonight. I just wanted to know. I can handle a little pain if its even half as good as what you did earlier."

"Blowjob Percy. That was a blowjob." Apollo explained patiently, as he gently nudged Percy's knees so he spread his legs. Percy didn't get a chance to reply as Apollo slid one slick finger between his cheeks. Percy whined, as his hole was traced almost lazily.

"Relax my love. If you tense up it will hurt more." Apollo murmured pressing soft kisses to the inside of Percy's thighs before gently pushing a finger inside. Percy tensed slightly but a quick stroke to his length and a murmured relaxed against his thigh, and he took a deep breath squirming slightly as he tried to get use to the strange feeling. Apollo slowly began to slide the slick finger in and out of his lover. Percy quickly decided he liked the feeling and mewed trying to impale himself farther. Apollo grinned loving the way Percy was getting so flustered from only a single finger. Moving carefully he slipped another finger inside. Percy shifted a little. It didn't hurt but he knew instinctively the next one would. Apollo didn't move his fingers, until Percy was beginning to try and rock himself backwards searching for the pleasure that he had felt when the single finger had moved within him. Apollo smirked and curled his finger, and Percy nearly jumped out of skin, as Apollo's fingers brushed his prostate. He whimpered as his cock was stroked, even as Apollo teased the bundle of nerves. He grazed the area but never quite touched it. Percy whined trying to shove himself back and force Apollo to touch that area again, but his boyfriend grinned and slowly started to scizzor his fingers. Percy winced slightly but a quick brush to his prostate had him whimpering in pleasure.

"Still having an issue with being bottom?" Apollo asked nipping Percy's inner thigh lightly.

"Shut up and keep touching me." Percy whined as Apollo teased his rear open more with those teasing fingers.

"Just a little more and you won't be a virgin anymore my love."

"Hurry up." Percy whined only to yelp when Apollo slipped another finger inside. He took a deep breath forcing himself to keep still, as Apollo gently stretched him peppering his face with kisses and grinding against him. It wasn't long before Percy was whimpering and panting, as the pain faded and the pleasure returned. Apollo watched him carefully before deciding that it was time. He withdrew his fingers.

"Hey!" Percy whined sitting up slightly only to see Apollo applying the lube to himself. "Oh..."

"Love..."

"I know we don't have to do this, and I swear if you say it one more time I'm going to knock you out...after we have sex of course. Now move!"

Apollo rolled his eyes, as Percy spread his legs farther those sea-green eyes filled with lust. Apollo shifted slightly so he was lined up and gently nudged Percy's entrance with his tip. The demigod mewed happily only to yip as Apollo slipped in half an inch. Percy's teeth were gritted together and Apollo stilled. Percy growled and slapped his head.

"I didn't tell you to stop moving."

"Percy, it's hurting..."

"Trust me I've had worse. It's not that bad and it feels good. Hit that spot again." When Apollo only stared at him Percy smacked him again. "NOW!"

Apollo hesitated but finally his want to please and the tight heat around his length got the better of him. The God carefully slid in deeper hating the way Percy would occasionally whimper, but he knew better than to stop. He tilted his hips searching for Percy's prostate knowing he had hit it when Percy cried out again but this time in pleasure. Smirking Apollo rolled his hips thrusting into his prostate again. Percy quickly forgot about the pain, as his body adjusted and the pleasure overwhelmed it He whimpered and whined his nails digging into Apollo's back. Instinct took over and he lifted his hips, legs going around Apollo's waist to hold him closer to him. Apollo lowered his head and bit Percy's shoulder lightly, as he thrusted into the tight hot hole. His sapphire eyes blazed with the brightness of the sun, as he struggled to keep his god side under control. His brain was mush, all it knew was the feeling of Percy around his length, and his cries of pleasure in perfect tune with Percy's. Later on he would realize it was the best sex of his life despite the fact that he was with a virgin, and he was being careful to not be rough and remember that there was a fragile demigod beneath him, not another immortal he could thrust into. Only later would he understand what people said about sex being the joining of two souls. He could honestly feel the way his and Percy's souls were entwining around each other nuzzling and holding onto each other. The pleasure stemming from their souls finally being united, as they had wished from the moment the two souls had been created pulsed in constant waves in time with Apollo's thrust. Neither God nor demigod was going to last long, especially when Apollo lost control of the blocks around his mind, and his feeling flooded into Percy's mind. The demigod screamed, as the feeling overwhelmed his virgin body, and his orgasm coated Apollo's stomach and chest along with his own. Apollo groaned as Percy's innards tightened around him due to his orgasm, and it threw the God over the edge. He shuddered as he came hard into Percy's rear, while his teeth sunk deep into the demigod's shoulder. Apollo struggled to keep himself from collapsing on Percy, as he pulled out and rolled to the side dragging Percy with him, so the demigod was snuggled into his side. He pressed a kiss against his panting lover's bite wound and held him close. Percy reached up and brushed a sweaty strand of blonde hair from Apollo's eyes and grinned. "That was amazing."

The Soul Chain hummed in agreement nuzzling Apollo affectionately. He snorted. "Oh so now you like me. A little while ago you were threatening to help this one knock me out." He nudged Percy who groaned and cuddled closer eyes closed.

"What's the matter love?"

"Tired." He mumbled against Apollo's shoulder but he, did manage to reach up and blindly search until he found Apollo's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too my Perseus." He pressed his lips against Percy's temple. "How do you feel?"

"Little sore. And I'm tired. But that was great. Why didn't I threaten you with apple juice the moment we met?" Percy murmured.

"What?"

Percy lifted his head to grin sheepishly. "Nothing." At the look on Apollo's face he rolled to the side and found the vial with his jeans and uncapped it, before opening his mouth and pouring half of it on his tongue, before Apollo could stop him. He grinned. "It's apple juice. Not an Aphrodisiac."

"But I'm the God of Truth and I didn't pick up on you lying..."

"Cause I didn't lie. You told my yourself you can bend the truth, and that's what I did. I only told you that Aphrodite had given it to me, and that it was a really strong aphrodisiac. And it was until she dumped it out and filled it with apple juice. I never said that it was still an aphrodisiac in the vial."

Apollo blinked before shaking his head and flopping back onto the pillows and tugging Percy back to him. "You are so lucky I could never get mad at that face." Apollo murmured kissing Percy whose eyes were back to drooping. "Just don't ever think of doing that again, or you will facing the wrath of a God."

Percy snorted. "You're my soulmate you could never be scary to me. Actually I've never been scared of you. You're too sweet and cuddly to scare me."

The God rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but be pleased that Percy had never been afraid of him. As Percy squirmed to snuggle into his stomach more he remembered the sticky mess on their chest and stomachs. Part of Apollo wanted to just sleep and shower in the morning, but he knew water would be good for Percy. It would help with the soreness, not to mention the bite wounds that Apollo had all but covered his neck and shoulders with. Apollo had the odd feeling that Poseidon wouldn't find him quite as adorable, when he realized he had taken his baby boy's innocence.

Percy whined as Apollo scooped him up bridal style and carried him towards the bathroom. Apollo snapped his fingers, so the shower turned itself on to the perfect temperature before placing Percy on his feet. The Sea Prince huffed clearly annoyed that he was being taken away from snuggling and sleep, but he instantly relaxed as the hot water cascaded over him. Apollo smiled shaking his head slightly content to stand and watch Percy for a moment. But his demigod of course had other ideas. Percy was holding onto Apollo's hand, but that wasn't enough for him. He opened his arms whimpering slightly, and Apollo stepped forward closing the distance between them, so he could pull Percy into his arms again. The demigod settled down with his head on Apollo's chest arms wrapped tight around his waist.

"To far." Percy murmured against his skin.

"Holding hands but being two feet away is now too far?"

Percy nodded. "Stay close."

"I'm not going anywhere." Apollo reassured as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to work it into Percy's hair. Percy sighed seeming content to be clingy and let Apollo coddle him for now, as the water went to work healing the bite marks and the soreness in his rear.

Apollo spent the whole shower with Percy refusing to move, not that he minded. When they were both clean he pulled Percy from the shower murmuring a soft thank you when Percy dried them both. Apollo scooped him back up and carried him to the closest noticing that Percy was already asleep in his arms. Smiling slightly he dressed Percy in boxers and pj bottoms and settled him on the bed ignoring the Soul Chain's grumbles as he quickly dressed himself. A quick snap of his fingers had the sheets cleaned, and he lifted Percy back up and clambered onto the bed tugging Percy against him before settling down to sleep.

A few minutes walk away from Apollo house was the house belonging to Aphrodite. The Goddess was sprawled out across her king sized bed a few pink pillows propped up behind her and a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Her feet were in Ares lap, as the God massaged her feet. Her eyes were glued to the large TV mounted on the wall watching her new favorite home movie for the third time in a row.

"See Ares how Apollo uses his tongue? Remember that tomorrow."

Ares glanced at the TV before quickly looking away looking faintly disgusted. "I am not watching my little brother blow his boyfriend. How did you even sneak a camera into their room?"

"Oh it was easy. I told Thes I'd give him a new sex toy, if he put it in their bedroom. Thes is allowed in Apollo's house. Unlike me."

"I wonder why Apollo's warded the house from you." Ares muttered.

"What was that my wittle War God?" She asked her eyes flashing.

"Nothing my beautiful love." Ares soothed rubbing more lotion into her feet.

She nudged his chest with her foot. "Oh don't be so grouchy. Its not like we haven't had threesomes a zillion times. What's our rule?"

"If we want to have demigod children we can only conceive them in a threesome. That way we aren't cheating on each other technically." Ares recited.

"Good boy." She patted his head with one delicate foot. Ares rolled his eyes but couldn't help the loving smile that painted his face when he saw the genuine love in his beautiful Goddess eyes.

"Are you seriously considering seducing Poseidon?"

She nodded eyes locked on the TV as Apollo finally slipped inside of Percy. "Do you see the sexy ass I'm looking at right now? Percy looks so much like his daddy I wouldn't be surprised if they had the same ass. Or hell Poseidon is a God he might have a better one."

Ares peeked at the screen and had to admit Percy was a very hot little demigod. Of course he nearly puked when he saw his baby brother in all his glory. He loved Apollo far too much as a brother to find him attractive in that way. Even if he was a Greek. And even if that boy was far too sexy for his own good. And maybe he might have snuck another look.

"You do realize Poseidon and Apollo are going to kill you when they find out you have that." He commented.

She snorted. "As if . Poseidon would be to scared that I'd make him fall head over heels in love with Zeus to annoy me. I can't mess with Apollo because of the Soul Chain, but Apollo saw what I did to his son just because I was bored. Imagine what I'd do to Willie if I was actually angry."

"I pity the kid." Ares muttered.

Aphi's head snapped up and she started to laugh. Ares barely glanced at her more then use to her slightly crazy ways.

"Pith is going to throw a fit and Apollo is going to be murderous. But they are so cute together!" She squealed and Ares just kept rubbing her feet muttering about crazy girlfriends under his breath.

Pyra's ears were flat against her head, as she ran her breathing labored burdened by the weight of her foal and Theseus, but she knew she was in for a good long rest as soon as she caught the fleeing man in front of her nose. The man resembled a baby whale in bulk, and he stunk worse than a rotting corpse, the reek of unwashed sweaty mortal, combined with stale beer, and moldy food. If horses had the ability to vomit she would have as his stink reached her sensitive muzzle. The man waddled as fast as he could ahead of her, as she rapidly closed the distance. Thes flicked her reins, and she knew what they were going to do. She slowed her strides effortlessly switching from a full out gallop into and easy trot. Elena and HoneyCatcher crowded her sides but snort had them settling down.

"What's the plan Thes?" Pith asked eyes locked on Gabe, as the fat man desperately tried to get away.

"Let's have a little fun with the bastard." He patted Pyra's sweaty neck. "We've got trained warhorses beneath us. They know how to do some major damage. And Pyra's got studs on her shoes for traction, so she can handle slick roads. I figure we let him think he's gotten away and then charge him."

"I like it. Let him be terrified for a bit." Triton tapped Elena with his heels, and the bay mare shot forward like a bullet showing the famous Quarter Horse speed as she ran. With total ease she pulled along side Gabe, and the man let out a terrified squeal reminding Triton of a pig about to be slaughtered. Grinning Triton turned Elena so the mare spun to the side her shoulder colliding with Gabe and knocking him to the ground. She nimbly leapt over them her nose stinging with the sharp scent of urine, as the idiot wet himself. She tossed her head and trotted around to retake her place next to Pyra. Normally she would have taken the lead, but she really didn't want to argue with the pregnant mare. She valued her life to much. HoneyCatcher was urged forward, as Gabe managed to stumble to his feet, and Pith grinned before snapping his fingers. A moment later the street only feet from where Gabe was running was struck by a powerful bolt of lightning. Triton and Thes flinched as the thunder boomed, but the grins never left their faces as a circle of electricity surrounded the mortal. He screamed in pain when he brushed into the side. (Remember the fence in Jurassic Park? The one holding back the T-Rex?) That's what Gabe just met. Slowly Pith closed his hand manipulating the electricity, so it began to push inward rapidly shrieking the area the man had. Thes high fived his best friend, as Gabe screamed in agony again. Triton put a hand out, and Pith pulled the circle back.

"Don't shock him too much. We don't want to kill him...yet." He glanced at Theseus. "Want to have some fun with water little brother?"

"Hell yeah!" Theseus trotted forward on Pyra and snagged a rope from his saddle bags. Quickly shaping it into a lasso he tossed it around Gabe at the exact moment that Pith squeezed the electricity so he didn't miss. Gabe screamed as the lasso was secured around his ample middle, and Thes quickly tied it off to Pyra's saddle. The mare took off, and Gabe went down on his face as the rope dragged him after her. Triton and Pith laughed their own horses trotting after Gabe, as Pyra dragged him a few dozen paces. Triton nudged Elena over to him and grabbed his own rope and carefully leaning down to slip it around Gabe's legs and tying it to his own saddle. The two mares slowly walked in opposite directions loving the way the man screamed as every muscle in his body was stretched. Pith watched carefully and held a hand up when they stretched him just enough that Gabe was in constant pain but not so much he'd black out. That would ruin their fun. Pith nudged Catch forward and the big Palomino snorted, as he carefully selected where to place his hooves. He quickly decided that the parts between the human's legs was a great place to step. Gabe's screams of pain went up in volume, and Pith laughed as the man wet himself yet again. Catcher stepped off of him snorting in amusement. Triton untied the rope on his saddle, and Pyra shot forward dragging Gabe like a ragdoll behind her. Laughing Triton and Pith followed.

"Are we dragging him to death?" Pith asked as Pyra broke into a fast trot.

"Nah. Just bringing him to a fountain." Triton nudged Elena so the mare was right behind Gabe, occasionally one of her hooves would grab his leg just enough that it would tear into the skin. Gabe never stopped his screaming, as he received the worse roadburn of all time. It was only two minutes of riding but Gabe looked like a skinned human in that amount of time. But it didn't matter because as soon as Thes pulled Pyra to a stop in front of a small fountain Triton had another rope and tossed it around his legs and using Elena dragged him into the fountain. It was actually a fountain of two adorable dolphins, but the boys didn't think they would mind someone who hurt their Prince being tortured in it. The Mist was pulsing around them making sure to block out Gabe's screams, as Theseus controlled the water so it pushed his head under.

"How long are you holding him under?" Pith asked dismounting and finding his own rope. He already knew they were going to kill him by tying him between a tree and by one limb and the other limbs to the horses.

"Til he's almost unconscious." Triton commented scratching Elena's neck.

"_Well you better hurry up." _

Pith just looked confused, as the two brothers wheeled around in time to see Pegasus landing. He tucked his white wings against his sides neatly and nuzzled Pyra's belly lightly._ "What are you doing out here working when you are in foal?"_

"_I am fine. Though I could use some rest. But Prince Theseus needed my aid. This bastard is the one who harmed Prince Perseus as a foal. We are punishing him."_

Elena and HoneyCatcher bowed their heads respectively, as Pegasus waltzed between them. He pinned his ears at Gabe before looking at Triton.

"_Our Father is on his way home. He noticed that you three are missing. I suggest you hurry up and kill him, before Father arrives and stops you." _Without another word Pegasus wheeled around and leapt skyward his powerful wings propelling him.

The two brothers exchanged looks while Pith waited impatiently for someone to translate for him.

"What do you think?"

"Father, isn't going to approve of us killing this pig." Triton glanced at Gabe who was thrashing, as he tried to lift his head but the water forced him under.

"Yeah, but we can't let him go." Thes bit his lips thinking before a wide grin broke out. "Let's kill him now. The judges in the Underworld know me and love me. I can get him sent to the Fields of Punishment, and not the PG Fields that Pith and I stayed in. Then we can just go into the Underworld and torture him for the rest of eternity."

"Is Hades going to allow that?" Triton asked.

Pith snorted. "Thes is fucking him. Of course he will. And if he doesn't Thes can just withhold sex. And trust me after you've had your brother in bed you don't want anyone else there. Thes knows what he's doing bed. He could ask Hades to give up his Godhood, and I bet in three days Hades would be begging Thes for a blowjob as a mortal."

"I do not want to hear about my little brother's sex life Pirithous."

"Whatever. I means my plan will work though." Pith checked to make sure the ropes securing Gabe were tight before throwing another around his legs and tying it to HoneyCatcher's saddle. "Are we killing him or what?"

Triton hesitated before nodding. Thes grinned at his big brother. "Don't worry bro. Hades will let us torture him. I promise."

"I know. Let's get this over with I don't want Father to catch us."

Pyra quickly dragged Gabe from the fountain, and the mortal coughed spewing water over himself. Pith snorted as he held the horses, so the brothers could dismount and stalk up to him. Thes drew Hurricane. Even though the blade would do no damage it was scary as hell.

Thes placed the tip against Gabe's throat. "You are the bastard that abused our brother."

"And for that we are making you pay. Percy is an innocent child."

"Guys as much as watching you threaten him is funny we gotta kill him before Poseidon shows up." Pith warned swinging back onto Catcher.

The brothers quickly mounted up and without a second thought they turned their horses in separate directions and dug their heels in. They didn't have time to tie him to a tree and honestly three pieces were just as easy to manage as four.

Pyra and Elena flung themselves forward having both killed people in this way before and they both were eager to obey their riders. Catcher hesitated slightly, but a quick jab in the sides from Pith's heels and he thundered forwards. For a moment there was tension on their saddles as the muscles and bones objected to being torn into three little chunks, and Gabe screamed such a gut wrenching cry that anyone with lesser stomachs then the God and two demigods would have been puking as he was torn. His body vainly tried to hold him together, but it was no match against three thousand pounds of horse dragging him in three directions. He made a satisfying ripping noise followed by several snaps as bones severed before the tension on the saddles stopped, and Pyra and Elena stopped themselves knowing for now their jobs were done. HoneyCatcher galloped forward a few feet before Pith reined him in and nudged him back towards the pool of blood and internal organs that was once Gabe. Triton and Thes laughed high fiving from their saddles, and Elena and Pyra brushed noses clearly pleased with themselves. Pith patted the palomino's neck and stared at the leg that was attached to his rope. "Did anyone bring a shovel?"

"No. Watch this." Theseus closed his eyes and focused on the ground feeling for weak points in how it was packed. Slowly he began to tell it to shift aside and within moments a nice hole six feet deep was dug with a pile of dirt beside it.. Panting slightly Thes opened his eyes and met the shocked eyes of Triton.

"How did you...?"

"Our father is the God of Earthquakes."

Pith sighed rolling his eyes. "And a side effect of fucking Hades I bet."

Thes shrugged. "Maybe. I've been able to make small holes with the soil still inside for years by creating small earthquakes to loosen it, but that's the first time I've gotten the dirt to take itself out of the hole." He grinned. "Maybe screwing Hades will make it so I can make zombies."

Pith shook his head smiling fondly at Thes, as the horses dragged the pieces of Gabe into the hole.

"Well we know they wouldn't attack you at least. Zombies go for brains and there's nothing but porn going on in that skull of yours."

Theseus stuck his tongue out at his brother, as Triton had water run out of the fountain and push the bits of Gabe that the ropes hadn't pulled into the grave. Theseus helpfully manipulating the dirt to cover the hole. Pith yawned stretching lazily.

"So are we done murdering people for tonight? Or can I go find a hooker?"

Thes wrinkled his nose. "I am bleaching you before you climb in bed with Hades and me."

"Oh I'm allowed in bed with you and Hades?" Pith asked.

Theseus shifted on Pyra's back looking uncomfortable, as he played with his reins. "I don't think so."

"Why not? We've always shared lovers before and you've never cared."

"I don't want to share. That's it."

Pith looked hurt at the snappy tone to Theseus's voice. "But why not? Hades isn't really my type, but he's hot enough and is suppose to be a good lay."

"Because he's mine!" Theseus growled, and Pyra jumped slightly startled by the pure venom in it. Pith just looked like someone had replaced his best friend with a nun.

"I've always let you screw my wives and my male lovers. And you've always done the same. Why is Hades's different?"

"Because he is. Now drop it Pith." Theseus went to turn Pyra, but Pith was faster and he leaned forward and snagged her bridle. She snorted ears pinned against her skull, and Pith knew if it had been anyone else she would have taken his hand off.

"What the hell Thes? You get fucked a few times, and now you are being a dick to me? I'm the only idiot that's stuck it out with you through all the shit you've gotten into. You're my best friend and I love you but come on man. Share Hades's ass."

Triton who had been watching snorted. "From what I saw when I walked in on them my precious brother isn't getting near Hades's ass."

Pith let go of Pyra's bridle hurt all over his face. "I thought I was the only open allowed to top you?"

Thes refused to meet his eyes, as he stared at Pyra's neck. "He wasn't going to let me top him. And it didn't seem like that big of a deal."

Pith leaned forward and planted a kiss on Theseus's lips and for the first time ever he was shoved away, and Pyra bit his leg a clear warning to back off as she shied away. Theseus glowered at his long time friend. and Pyra snorted looking ready to attack Pith.

"Don't kiss me!" Thes snapped.

"Since when?"

Triton decided to step in. "Because he doesn't want you getting turned into a pile of ash you moron." He touched Theseus's shoulder lightly. "You okay?"

Thes nodded chewing on his bottom lip. Triton kept his death glare on Pith who had the smarts to back off a bit. You could practically see Triton going into protective big brother mode.

"If he doesn't want to sleep with you respect that. My brother is trying to be faithful to a man he's been in love with for years and only has now had the balls to be with. Don't you even think of screwing that up, or I swear to the Fates that I will end your miserable existence."

"I don't love him." Theseus muttered.

Triton turned to glare at Thes. "You shut up and get out of your little denial land and realize what everyone with a brain has been seeing for three thousand years." He pointed at Pith. "You leave my brother alone. If he wants you to be with him and Hades he will tell you. But keep your tongue and dick to yourself until he invites you to join." He then pointed at Theseus. "You just admit you are so hopelessly in love with Hades that it's pathetic." When he only got a dirty look from his brother he rolled his eyes and wheeled Pyra around. "While you two morons get your heads out of your asses I am going home. I left a handsome young man on his own and I'm going to have some fun with him tonight." He urged Elena into a gallop, and she took off her powerful wings snapping out and propelling her into the air.

Thesues watched him go moodily before picking up his reins and making to urge Pyra forward only to be stopped by Pith's hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Thes. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I didn't realize Hades was anything more than a sex toy for us to share. If you want him to yourself I'll deal with it. It's just not something I've seen you do before." He ruffled the black hair affectionately. "Now get back home and see if you can get another round out of his lazy ass. I'm gonna go make sure the wolf hasn't eaten my brother." He kicked HoneyCatcher into a run leaving Thes to stare at the grave with only Pyra for company. She turned and nudged his leg._ "Are you alright sweetie?"_

"Just thinking."

"_Don't hurt yourself." _She teased lightly before nosing his knee. _"Are you still angry with Pith?_

"No. Just not sure what I'm going to do."

"_With Hades?"_

"Yeah. And Pith." He sighed rubbing her neck. "I don't know how to manage Hades who is so damn jealous of Pith, and Pith who has been my best friend since I was 14. The only one that's been with me longer is you girl."

"_You'll manage. Maybe talk to Hades about letting Pith join in with you two. Or maybe ask Apollo to bring in a demigod for him. The boy doesn't handle being alone well."_

"I don't know if Apollo can control who goes into the reading. But I guess I can ask if he can throw in some cutie for Pith."

"_That's if he wants anyone but you. Pith still hasn't lost his crush on you."_

"Of course he has a crush on me. I'm sexy as hell. Anyone with any taste is in love with me. Its only natural that he's been crushing on me for three thousand years."

Pyra shook her head and started walking forward only to freeze and pin her ears. "_Uh oh."_

"THESEUS!" Poseidon roared stalking towards his middle child that gulped.

"Run Pyra!" Thes urged leaning low over her neck, and the mare shot forward charging at Poseidon, but the Sea God only put out his hand and she skidded to a stop snorting.

"Move a hoof Pyra and I will have you pulling a cart in the Underworld." The God growled.

"_Sorry Thes."_ She whispered, and her demigod patted her neck glowering at his father.

"Not your fault girl." He murmured as he dismounted and walked up to his father head down. "Yes, Father?"

"Why are the horses are saying that you and your brother and that idiot Son of Zeus are plotting a murder?"

"I don't know anything about plotting a murder."

Poseidon tilted his son's head up, so he could see his eyes. "Tell me the truth Theseus."

Thes blinked. "I didn't plot anyones murder. Get Apollo down here to interrogate me. I didn't plot anything."

"So you committed murder without thinking about how you were going to do it?"

Thes smiled innocently. "Would you believe me if I said that it was Triton's idea?"

"No. Your brother doesn't plot murders. He just follows your lead and helps you bury the bodies." Poseidon stared into the identical pair of sea-green eyes. "Who's in the grave Theseus?"

"A pig. Well actually that an insult to pigs. A slug perhaps..."

"I want a name."

The Sea Prince huffed squirming out of Poseidon's hold. "It's Percy step-father."

Poseidon's eyes widened. "You killed him?"

"He hurt Percy. Of course we did. And I'm not sorry that I did. And I never will be. No one hurts my baby brother. And you weren't handling it, and I couldn't stand the thought of that bastard going home and beating Percy. So I took care of it."

Poseidon was quiet for a long moment just staring at his middle child and trying to process the fact that his child had no problem committing murder. Finally he whispered. "Theseus, you can't go around killing people."

"If they hurt my brother I can." Theseus murmured stroking Pyra's neck.

"You shouldn't have had to do that Theseus. I would have handled it."

"But you weren't! How did you know that bastard wasn't heading home every night and beating Percy? If I can keep my brother from any amount of pain I'll do it. I don't give a shit if you disown me or whatever. I'm protecting Percy at all cost." Fire blazed in the green eyes and Poseidon knew that every word was true. Theseus had never had a chance to prove himself as a big brother. Orion and Triton had been his only brothers when he had been alive, and both were older than him. And Poseidon's other children had been fathered after Theseus had taken his trip to the Underworld, and Poseidon had to admit he was fascinated that such protectiveness could come from his usually laid back son. It also shocked him how twice now he was seeing Theseus's usually rare anger, and both times it had because Theseus saw a threat to his brother's well being. He made a mental note to never ever risk upsetting Percy in front of Theseus. He might end up in the hole next to Gabe. Sighing he laid a hand on Theseus's shoulder.

"I know you were only trying to protect Percy. And I'm proud of you for being such a good brother. And I don't want you thinking you can kill people." He saw the belligerent look in Thes's eyes and he quickly continued. "But I understand, and I agree killing him was our only option. I just don't want one of my boys becoming a murder. Killing in battle is one thing but murder is another. Next time you feel that someone deserves death let me handle it Theseus. But I can never get mad at you for trying to protect Percy. He is going to need you, and I'm proud of you for taking care of him. You did the right thing for the sake of your brother."

Theseus looked up total surprise in his eyes. "I'm not disowned or gonna get blasted?"

"You've been hanging out with Pith for far too long. Not all Gods blast their children for being annoying."

A smile tugged at Thes's lips, as his father ruffled his hair. But the smile quickly faded as he looked up at Poseidon. "You promise your gonna take care of Percy?"

"I promise as soon as these books are done I am going to go get him and bring him to Atlantis. You can even help me set up his room."

Thes grinned. "Yeah, because it would be all cute and fluffy with you. I'd make it kickass."

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Yes, Thes. No one can interior decorate like you."

"Damn straight. Wait till you see what I have planned for the Underworld."

Poseidon shook his head watching his son with amusement but finally he had to ask. "Are we over our little fight?"

"As long as you protect Percy I'm happy. If you don't I'll be shoving the Trident up your ass." He flashed a cheeky grin ducking Poseidon's playful smack to his head.

"You are lucky you are my child, and I don't mind your mouth." Poseidon commented slinging an arm over his child's shoulder. Thes stuck his tongue out and snuggled into his father's side.

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too baby."

They walked through the park together Pyra plodding along behind them quietly. Theseus was silent as they walked trying to decide what would happen to Hades, if he told his father about them. He decided to keep quiet and switched matter to Percy.

"What are we gonna do with him? He's not talking to me or Triton, and I have a feeling not even Apollo knows what he's been through."

"_The colt does."_ Pyra pointed out._ "They are bonded and Prince Perseus most likely confided in him."_

"I don't think so. Blackjack would have told me if he thought Percy was in any danger." Poseidon murmured patting the chestnut mare's neck. "But it was a good thought."

Pyra snorted. _"If that colt doesn't know every detail of Prince Perseus life he doesn't deserve to be his steed. Prince Theseus would never dream of hiding something from me. Would you sweetie?"_

"Of course not." Theseus smiled at his horse before turning to hide his face in his father's shoulder. Poseidon ran a hand through the curly black hair and frowned. "Thes, do you feel okay?"

"My stomach hurts." He whined. "But I haven't eaten in like three hours, so that might be it."

"I don't think so. You feel warm."

"I'm fine. I'm dead I don't get sick."

"Are you sure you're dead though? You don't act like a ghost."

"I dunno ask Hades."

"Come on let's get you home." Poseidon murmured placing a hand on Pyra's neck. The mare snorted, as she was dropped off inside the stables outside of Poseidon's house. Poseidon didn't say anything, as he quickly untacked her and gave her a sugar cube which she happily munched. He tossed her a flake of hay and double checked her water before turning her loose in her stall. She nudged Theseus's arm worriedly, and he flashed her a small smile his cheeks beginning to redden. Poseidon shooed the concerned mare away and lead Theseus inside and quickly up the stairs.

A line of doors greeted them each painted blue against the white walls. A carved bronze plaque on each door bore the name of each of Poseidon's sons and daughters. Not far from the start Poseidon reached the one marked Theseus and opened the door. He sighed not even surprised with the way the room looked. A large king sized bed with unmade green sheets was pressed against the back wall. The floor was a sandy white carpet and the walls were painted with life sized murals of whales, sharks, dolphins, and fish. Carefully picking his way over discarded weapons, clothing, and various "toys" that Poseidon made a mental note to throw out.

"Go change up and get ready for bed." Poseidon ordered and ignored the mutinous look on his son's face, as Thes grabbed a pair of sweatpants off the floor and stalked into his attached bathroom. Poseidon eyed the mess and decided to deal with it now.

He snapped his fingers and the clothes flew into a laundry basket, and the weapons back to their places on the walls. As for the toys? They found themselves in a pile in the middle of the room lit up with Greek Fire. And just to be safe he changed the sheets on the bed. If his baby was sick he didn't want him catching anything else from what might be left on the sheets. Poseidon had seen some of the people his son had gone panting after, and he wasn't taking any chances.

Theseus emerged from the bathroom looking tired only to cry out when he saw the fire in the middle of his bedroom. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Language!" Poseidon snapped, as he poured a few gallons of bleach on the fire.

"Do you realize how long it took me to get all those?"

"Tough. You are too young to have such objects."

"I'm over three thousand years old."

"Technically you are still nineteen, since you spent most of that time in the Underworld where you do not age."

"Fine, I'm nineteen more than old enough to have those."

"Not under my roof Theseus."

"Well where else am I suppose to put them? Pith steals them if I leave them in the Underworld."

"Tough. Now get in bed. You are running a fever ,and I don't need you getting worked up." Poseidon ordered, as he extinguished the flames. His worry increased tenfold when he turned and saw that Thes was climbing into bed without any more arguing. He hurried to his son's side and summoned a thermometer. Thes glared at it but opened his mouth, so Poseidon could stick it under his tongue. The God fussed about summoning another blanket to toss over Thes's bed and fluffing his pillows. He even poured the boy a glass of nectar to sip before the thermometer beeped, and he frowned looking at the display. "102.3. You're sick kiddo."

"Not that bad. I've had worse." He mumbled starting to feel the fever. He closed his eyes as he shivered slightly.

"Yes, you have. Even when you were little you used to get sick out of nowhere and then have the worse fever for a couple of days then be perfectly fine. I lost count of how many times I left Triton in charge while I stayed with you."

"You use to take care of me when I was little?" Thes asked curiously.

"Of course baby. You were far too much for your mother to handle alone. And a lot of the laws weren't in place back then, so I could visit you as long as I didn't neglect my kingdom. Back then Triton was eager to be in charge, and I believe he once even tried giving you food poisoning when you were about five, so I'd stay with you and he could be in charge."

"That's Triton. Dick." Theseus muttered but their was only the usual fondness and love for his big brother in his voice and no anger.

Poseidon laughed softly tucking the blankets around his son. "Be nice. He's the only one of your older brothers that can handle you."

"Because they are all boring next to me. Though Percy seems like he might make my awesome brother list. Apollo too if he grows a pair."

Poseidon shook his head as he handed Theseus the nectar. "Drink this. And don't be afraid to yell if you feel worse. Triton is right next door and he will come and get me."

Thes nodded as he sipped his nectar. Poseidon leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Theseus." He went to walk towards the door but was stopped when Theseus's whined. "What's the matter baby?"

"I cold." He whined snuggling under his blankets more.

Poseidon frowned as he walked back to his middle child and brushed a hand over his heated forehead. "Your fever is getting worse. You had to sleep with that guy you met at CVS."

"He gave me a 75% discount when I got my photos developed." Thes murmured.

"Yeah, and he is probably the one who got you sick. You must be careful Theseus. You haven't been in the mortal world for thousands of years. Your body isn't able to handle the new virus and germs that have developed since you were alive."

"I wasn't the cutie at CVS. I bet it was Luke. No, it was probably Arty giving me a plague 'cause I kissed her man." Theseus decided.

"Apollo is the God of Plagues not Artemis."

Theseus's blinked. "She somehow stole her brother's powers and cursed me."

"I would say the fever was affected your brain, if I didn't know you Theseus."

His son stuck his tongue out still shivering slightly. Poseidon sat down next to him, and Theseus instantly curled into his father's side and trying to steal his body heat. Poseidon ran his fingers through the curly black hair and summoned yet another blanket for Thes.

"Daddy?" Thes whined his face nestled in the crook of Poseidon's neck.

"What baby?"

"Stay?"

Poseidon nodded and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead. "Of course. Let me just check on Triton and get changed."

Theseus whined as Poseidon stood up and he buried himself under the blankets glaring. "But it's cold."

"No, it's your fever. The room is perfectly warm. I'll be back in five minutes Theseus. I just want to make sure Triton got home okay. He can find trouble as easily as Percy or you."

He walked out the door before Theseus's could start his whining again. He didn't have far to walk since Triton's room was right across the hall. He pushed open the door without knocking and couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Triton lock the door when you have Will over." Poseidon scolded lightly. Triton flushed from where he was lying shirtless, with Will perched on his hips the blonde boy also lacking a shirt. Will turned beat red and hid his face in Triton's shoulder.

"Sorry Father. Will wasn't suppose to stay with me tonight. He went to stay with Apollo, but Blackjack wouldn't let him in the house so he came here. We are only kissing. I promise."

Poseidon wondered what had gotten into Blackjack, but he decided knowing his boys he really didn't want to know. Instead he smiled at Will who was still hiding his face. "Will, you are more then welcome to stay with us. Feel free to use one of the spare bedrooms, if you don't want to stay with Triton."

"Thank you, sir." Will murmured glancing up briefly. "I think I'll stay with Triton if you don't mind."

"It's really no problem Will." He smiled again, but he gave Triton a firm look. "You better behave. If Theseus would approve of it you are not allowed to do it. I want you and William to develop a relationship. The Fates know you need a healthy one." He walked forward and kissed Triton's head and quickly Will's causing the young boy to blush and go back to hiding his face. "Theseus is sick so I will be right across the hall. If I hear anything that sounds like it should be on one of the videos I just set on fire in your brother's room, I will have Elena on strict orders not to leave you two alone together."

Triton and Will nodded obediently. Triton though piped up. "Father, is Theseus okay?"

"Yes. I let him into the mortal world this morning, and he found a young store clerk, and he appears to have caught something from him. Probably just a stomach flu. But you know Theseus. That boy get's the sniffles and runs a 105 degree fever."

Triton nodded worry clear in his sea-green eyes. "Let me know if he needs anything. I'll even run to Greece and find his stupid stuffed horse toy you gave him as a baby. It's probably buried under a few tons of rubble and dirt and mostly disintegrated, but I'll track it down. Or I'll just walk to Walmart and buy one that looks just like it."

"Why do I have the feeling it would be the Walmart horse he'd get?"

"Because you know me. And you know as well as I do Theseus wouldn't notice the difference."

"He can be a bit pig headed at times." Poseidon admitted before ruffling Triton's hair. "Alright be good you two."

Will rolled off of Triton and snuggled against his side as if to prove he was behaving. Poseidon shook his head absently noting that the simple moved reminded him strongly of Apollo. Maybe the boy had more of his father in him than just his looks. Laughing slightly he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to both boys' forehead. "Night boys." He placed his hand on the door handle before tossing over his shoulder. "And remember I'll be right across the hall. And don't forget that I had the walls made pretty thin after Theseus hit puberty."

Triton snorted as soon as his father was out of the room. "And that is why Theseus started gagging his lovers."

Will giggled against his shoulder, and Triton couldn't help but give him a quick kiss. Will curled into him and closed his eyes a content little sigh escaping his lips.

Triton's sigh was a lot less content but he settled down. He knew his lover was far too well behaved to try and risk some fun under the covers with Poseidon so close. So he didn't even bother to object, as he hunkered down for the night Will holding onto him like a lifeline.

Luke was pretty sure he was going to go crazy waiting for Nico to finally go asleep. The boy had eaten supper, played with Bala, had a bath, and even watched Lion King before being tucked into bed. Artemis was reading him The Cat and the Hat and it was the third Dr. Seuss book she'd read yet Nico's eyes remained stubbornly open. Luke was perched on the edge of the bed with Nico curled into his side as Artemis read. Bala lay sprawled out across the foot of Nico's bed fast asleep.

"Mommy?" Nico asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" She murmured softly her patience somehow still holding out.

"You're not gonna make Jason my brother are you? Like Luke said?"

Artemis instantly leaned forward and hugged the little boy "Oh baby don't worry. Luke was only teasing when he said we were taking Jason. You are our little boy and it's gonna be years before we even think of having another baby. Until then you are going to be the most spoiled little boy. Right Luke?"

"Yeah, whatever." Luke muttered examining his fingernails.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him, but she turned back to Nico. "And even if we have a baby you are still my little boy. My very first demigod child. Okay sweetheart?"

Nico nodded burying his head in Artemis's shoulder. "Thanks Mommy."

"It's late baby. Are you ready to go to sleep? We've got a big day tomorrow. Remember we are gonna go to the store and start picking out the stuff for your new room."

The little one nodded eagerly his eyes bright with excitement, as he realized for the first time since he could remember he was getting a room that was just for him.

"Do you want Virgo and Bala to sleep in here tonight?" She asked as Luke squirmed eager to get into their bedroom and have some fun.

Nico nodded. "Can I still climb in your bed if I have nightmares?"

"Of course sweetie. Just knock and wait for one of us to call you?"

"Why?"

"Because you might catch us without clothes." Luke explained only to yelp as Artemis elbowed him in the ribs.

"EWWWW."

"Ignore him sweetie. It's just a polite thing to do." Artemis shot Luke a glare, and he replied with a smug smile. She whistled softly and Virgo trotted into the room. "Virgo baby, you're sleeping in here tonight." She pointed at the bed, and the massive dog jumped easily onto the bed and knocked into Luke shoving the blonde onto the floor where he landed with a dull thud. Artemis rolled her eyes as Nico giggled wrapping his arms around Virgo's neck. The Wolfhound licked his face lightly before settling down with her head on his pillow. Bala lifted her head slightly from where she slept at the foot of the bed before lying it back down and returning to her nap. Artemis stood up and tucked the blankets around Nico before kissing him goodnight. Luke staggered back to his feet and pressed a kiss to Nico's forehead. "Night kiddo."

"Night sweetheart." Artemis smiled at her adopted son, and Nico murmured a night to them before snuggling into Virgo and closing his eyes. Artemis yelped as Luke grabbed her arm and tugged her from the room flipping the light off as he went. She barely had time to tug Nico's door shut before he was leading her into their room. Artemis laughed as Luke shut the door behind them and pushed her up against the wall ,so he could cover her neck with kisses.

"You're eager."

"You've kept me waiting for hours." He murmured against her skin, as he nipped at the shell of her ear. She shivered wrapping her arms around Luke's neck tilting her head to give Luke better access to her neck. He took the gesture as the go ahead to continue with his kisses, and he pressed her into the wall peppering her neck with love bites.

"Easy Luke." She whispered pushing him back a little. "I want to try something. Just stay still."

He nodded stepping back his azure eyes gentle, as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him softly. He didn't get a chance to return the kiss, before he felt her hands cautiously slip under the edge of his T-shirt. Slowly her fingers brushed over his skin, and he whined low in his throat at the soft touch. Her eyes flickered up and she smiled seeming thrilled that Luke was responding to the innocent touches. Her confidence growing she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and Luke lifted his arms so she could slide it over his head. She stepped back studying the muscular tanned skin occasionally brushing her fingers over a particularly large scar. Luke stayed still and allowed her to gather her confidence. Slowly she stepped forward and seeming a little unsure she carefully pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. Luke's sharp intake of breath reassured her and she slowly kissed her way down his chest and to his stomach. Her lips stopped at his jeans and she half considered seeing if Luke would shed them too but quickly decided she wasn't ready for that and began to work her way back up Luke's body. She could feel how ragged his breathing was becoming at the simple kisses and she couldn't help but grin pleased with herself as she finally reached his lips and she nibbled on his lower one asking for entrance that Luke happily gave. Her timidness with kissing faded as Luke allowed her to take full control over their kiss. Finally they broke apart and Artemis pulled back unable to help the smirk on her lips.

"You are seriously becoming a good kisser." Luke breathed brushing his finger over her lips.

"Better than Thes?"

"Way better." He murmured.

"Liar." She whispered tilting her head back as Luke kissed her softly.

"How far are we going tonight?" Luke asked against her lips.

She hesitated her mind racing. Did she want to go any farther then gentle kisses like her and Luke were doing now? She knew sex was not on the menu that night. But she was so curious to catch another glimpse of the sexy demigod naked. An idea presented itself. But was she willing to let Luke see her naked? She knew Luke was content right now in their relationship but she wanted to prove to him that she was willing to do more than just kiss him. But she just wasn't sure if Luke would see it s that. But she wanted to try it.

Artemis smiled at Luke. "Stay, I'll be right back."

Luke's eyes were full of questions, as she pushed him to sit on the bed before pressing a hand over his eyes. "Keep your eyes closed. And if you peek I'm going to feed you to Apollo." She kissed his cheek before hurrying into the bathroom.

Once inside she shut the door and quickly made her way to the tub and began to fill it with hot water while adding a good dose of bubbles. She inhaled smiling slightly at the scent of vanilla filling the air before going to the sink and snagging her toothbrush and scrubbing her teeth. She quickly changed out of her jeans and T-shirt before hesitating? Was she really going to let Luke see her naked? She took a deep breath. This was Luke. He'd seen her scars. And he didn't see them as disgusting. She could trust him not to recoil. He cared about her for her. Not her body. She knew he would understand if she wasn't brave enough to strip in front of him. But for that reason she wanted to. She wanted to show Luke that she trusted him. Luke wanted a commitment. And Artemis was going to him show him that. No man had ever seen her naked without finding themselves turned into a deer with a pack of hounds ripping them to shreds. Taking a soothing breath she shut the water off and opened the door. Luke was still sitting obediently on the bed and Artemis smiled slightly studying the handsome face. She gathered her courage and stepped forward. Luke jumped slightly as she touched his shoulder.

"Hey baby." Luke murmured.

She didn't say anything just took his hand and tugged. Luke stood and followed her into the bathroom knowing that he was to keep his eyes closed. Artemis shut the door behind him and wrapped her arms around Luke. "Okay open your eyes."

The azure blue flickered open and Luke seemed surprised to see the steaming bath. But then he looked down and nearly choked on his tongue. Artemis felt her cheeks redden, and she hid her face in Luke's chest as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Why are you naked my beautiful girl?" Luke asked.

"I wanted to show you that I trust you." She whispered. "And I wanted you to see the full extent of my scars before we get any more involved."

"Artemis, you're beautiful and sexy and perfect." Luke whispered holding her close. She shivered as she felt the heat of his arms soak into her back. "You didn't have to do this. I will always find you beautiful. You're my girl." He soothed rubbing her back gently.

She smiled up at him and snuggled close her shyness still obvious. Luke eyed the tub. "Artemis where were you planning on going with this?"

She flushed again. "I thought we could take a bath. I know Apollo did it with Percy to get him comfortable around him, and I can't believe I'm taking a page out of my sex crazed Twin's book when it comes to having a relationship, but I know Percy loves Apollo and they haven't done anything so I thought it would work for us."

"Actually it was a shower. I walked in on it. But that's an amazing idea." He kissed her neck. "If you want you can put a bathing suit on. I want you to be comfortable Artemis. I will never push you into doing something you don't want to do."

She shook her head. "No. If your gonna be naked I'm going to be naked." She pulled away slightly flushing even more when she felt Luke's eyes roam her body. She tugged at his shirt. "This isn't fair. You are clothed."

Luke allowed her to pull his shirt off, and she grinned standing on tiptoes to yank it over his head. He took the chance to duck his head and pull her into a kiss.

"My beautiful Goddess." He purred against her lips.

"My handsome thief." She whispered back only to undo his jeans and push them down.

"Is the Greek finally coming out in you?" Luke asked as he stepped out of his pants only to lose his boxers. Artemis smiled up at him before staring down at her naked man.

"You know Orion had nothing on you." She whispered.

Luke played with the ring on her necklace looking smug. "Of course not. Now how about that bath?"

Artemis nodded and watched as Luke walked to the tube and eased his way in. He looked up at her with those beautiful blue eyes and flashed his trademark smirk. "You joining me or what?"

Artemis all but dove into the tub, as Luke opened his arms. She sat on one end of her tub and Luke on the other.

"What are you doing all the way over there beautiful?" Luke asked. "I don't bite...that hard."

She blushed slightly as Luke pulled her close. She shivered as he maneuvered her between his legs so her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were around her chest. He kissed her hair. Artemis whined as she felt every inch of Luke pressed against her back and rear.

"Luke?" She whispered as Luke began to pepper her shoulders with butterfly wing soft kisses.

"Yes, baby?" He murmured as he grazed his teeth over her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and took a moment to gather her courage before whispering. "I think I may be falling in love with you Lucas Castellan."

Luke tensed against her back for a moment and for one terrifying heartbeat Artemis thought he wasn't going to say a thing or worse reject her. But he picked her up by her waist and spun her around to mash his lips with hers. Artemis was slightly surprised by the intensity, and she struggled to keep pace with Luke before she finally gave in and let her demigod take control. When Luke finally pulled back to breathe Artemis was surprised to see tears in those azure eyes. She touched his cheek lightly. "Luke, what's wrong?"

He kissed her forehead. "No one. Not even my own mother has used the word love and me in the same sentence."

Artemis felt her heart break for Luke, and she held him in her arms. He sniffed a few times but managed a small smile. "Do you realize how much you mean to me?" Luke whispered to Artemis. She shrugged blushing slightly.

"You are my world Artemis. You are the first person that's seen me as more than the screw up Son of Hermes.. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I love you baby."

This time it was Artemis who pulled Luke's head down for a fiery kiss. "I love you to my thief." She laughed and Luke raised and eyebrow.

"Can I hear the joke?"

"Something really stupid and corny." She touched Luke's lips with her fingers. "Your father is the God of Thieves. You are a thief. My thief because you stole my heart."

Luke laughed looking even more boyish and cute, as he tossed back his head. Artemis couldn't help but kiss him.

"I like that. Being your thief." He flashed a grin. "Just don't brand me like Will did Triton."

She giggled sounding more like a teenage girl then a few thousand year old Goddess. Luke held her against his chest his strong arms wrapped around her. She snuggled close soothed by the warm water and the handsome young man she loved. They sat like that content in each others presence. Luke never attempted to take advantage of her naked state. He knew that just because she had allowed him to see her naked and hold her in his arms that her boundaries still applied. Touching her breast or between her legs would get an arrow between the eyes. And Luke was satisfied to just hold his beautiful love in his arms and occasionally brush a kiss to her skin.

They would have stayed like that for hours with Artemis's powers keeping the water hot but a knock on the door and a soft. "Mommy?" quickly ended their snuggling. Artemis rolled her eyes and pressed a quick kiss to Luke's lips before standing and wrapping herself in a robe.

"In a moment sweetie." She called before turning back to Luke. "I really do love you. And anyone who doesn't is an absolute idiot that should meet my arrows."

Luke smilied. "They don't matter baby. As long as you love me I'm happy."

"And I do my thief."

"MOMMY!"

Artemis sighed and slipped out of the bathroom careful to not let Nico see inside. Luke shook his head a stupid smile plastered on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay remember when I said this would be a reading the books chapter? Well I lied it isn't. Apparently my characters refuse to do what I say and do their own fucking thing without listening to me. So this is a 13,000 word chapter of my characters doing whatever they want and not caring what my timeline says or what I think. **_

_**Another thing is that V.L Crawford who helps answer my reviews had decided to no longer read this fic since she doesn't like the direction it's taking. So replacing her will be a pair of friends of mine that have helped me out a ton with this story the last few chapters**_

_**So I hereby introduce xXChild-Of-DemonXx and the ever amazing AKA Crazy Rein! Say hi guys! (Rein: Hi people!) **__Childe: Hello. _

_**Gotta love how much more enthusiastic Rein sounds. Come Childe you can be hyper. It won't kill you. *waves naked Willie in front of her face.* Show excitement and you can have him**_

_Gimme! *hugs Willie* He's mine! ____**(LOL Childe.) Fine you can have him. Just share him with Tritty. **_

_**On another note the character Kyria is borrowed from Childe and is seen in her amazing Harry Potter fanfic Changing the World Marauder Style. I strongly recommend reading it if you love Harry, James, Sirius, Slash, and Draco! Even if it totally needs more lemons! (That story is awesome, and Kyria is even more awesome. Though I and Demon are still trying to get more lemons in it. Don't worry. I'm sure we can corrupt her.) Request them guys so she'll have no choice! **__Guys, stop ganging up on me! Meanies. __** (We would if you wrote more lemons.)**_

_**It can be found here: If linky doesn't work its in my favs.**_

_** s/9563843/1/Changing-The-World-Marauder-Style**_

_**And while I'm pimping out stories I wrote a one-shot for Childe's B-day that is Luke/Percy/Jason lemon. So check it out guys. (That story is really hot.) **__I agree. You should read it, people._

_**I've also updated the picture page and the link is on my page. **_

_**Before you read I will let you know that Luke and Artemis's relationship is gonna probably end. I'm struggling to write them as a couple. I think they work better as friends and they will remain best friends but this chapter is moving Luke into a new pairing that is my OTP or would that be OTT One True Threesome? I would love to see another writer try and tackle this couple since I wasn't able to do it to my satisfaction and I'd rather repair them then write a couple that I'm not happy with. I know to many it seemed to be developing well but it was always a struggle to even write the kissing. Some pairings just don't work out good. So please PM me if you try and write them together. (I think what Demon has written in this chapter is a lot better than Lukemis. And that threesome will totally be a lot hotter.) **__People in that threesome suit to each other a lot better than Luke and Artemis, I think. And it's my OTT, too. _

_**I also was rereading Lost Hero and I totally forgot Lupa speaks in illatics so that will be fixed. **_

_**So now onto reviews:**_

_**Princess of Sea: Oh Aphi is gonna do way worse then some videos! And yes Percy won't be to happy but he will realize his Dad has been mostly good about him being with Apollo so he will behave. And plus Aphi doesn't care what he thinks! And yes I have a mare in mind for Blackjack. (Aphi will do some interesting things.) **__I loved the bonding between Poseidon and Thes, too. _

_**Lotto: Percy had to take control of he'd never get laid! Apollo is always scared that Percy will hate him for being forced into their relationship. And Aphi just wanted to see sex. Don't worry Thes will make sure his bro gets an amazing room specially since Apollo will be sharing it. **__As you can see in this chapter, the thing between won't be just a tragedy thingy. Aphi wouldn't let it happen, because she likes her lemons way too much for that. __**(Exactly. And Apollo is way too scared that he'll hurt Percy. The reason Percy is in charge of their relationship. And The Sexy Murder Trio was awesome.) **_

_**Devil Dragon Angel: LOL Lee will definitely keep Jason in line. Yes, I can see Poseidon being obvious and Aphi finally just pouncing on him and screwing him in the middle of the Throne Room. And Pith isn't getting Leo but someone just as hyper and flame like. And just as sexy. (Aphi totally would pounce on him in front of everyone, who'd just laugh at it. The guy who Pith is getting is hot.) **__Don't worry, Lee will make sure Jason realizes how much an ass Zeus is. _

_**Mika Wright: Totally pissed overprotective bro. **__Very overprotective big brother. __**(He just may not like Lee that much.)**_

_**Guest: Sorry... **__I have nothing to add to that. __**(Me neither.)**_

_**KitKatMoon: Gotta love horny Greeks. (We Greeks are awesome.)**_

_**The Dark Euphie; I think that's what Aphi and the Soul Chain were saying! (Not to mention Kyria.) **__I think that's what all of us were thinking._

_**Ariel Night: You might cry for him anyway. **__Don't worry, he isn't a dream. __** (I was practically dancing in joy when Gabe died.)**_

_**Jackie-Chan: Maybe! The way he gets around the question would be Who's the baby daddy? **__If Thes was pregnant, the baby would be Pith's. __**(I just hope he gets better...though sick Thes is cute.)**_

_**Shadow Wolf Fang: Glad you liked the lemon. Yes, it was long in coming. (All of us have been waiting for it. Demon just had to torture us by not writing it until now.) **__What she said._

_**Amanda Lockheart: This takes place when Percy is actually two so Gabe wasn't dead yet. **__Yeah. __**(Now he died in as painful way as he deserved. We're not complaining.)**_

_**Child-Of-Demon: Why am I even commenting on this? Not like we haven't already talked. **__Good point. __**(Because we're just so awesome?)**_

_**LeeBecky: RUN APOLLO! Yes, I hate canon pairings. I do not allow them to live in my story. Well other then Aphi and Ares and that's only because no one else but Ares could handle her. Sure I can add some bonding next chapter. (Canon pairings are boring. And they're not slash.) **__I like the idea of bonding between Nico and Percy. _

_**DontheSun: Aww I love you too LOL. I'm glad you like the story and screw sanity. And you will see who the monster is and Luke won't get hurt. I promise. (Sanity is totally overestimated. It's way cooler to be crazy.) **__Don't worry, Luke will be perfectly fine. I think. Because Demon wouldn't hurt him. __**Of course I would never hurt him. And he's got his boyfriends to protect him. **__Yeah, I know._

_**PotterHeadDemigod: You will see this chapter. (Yes you will.)**_

_**Lightnings Pride: Who knows with Thes. I don't write him. He writes himself. Difference on what? And yes bonding. (How can someone get fed up on sex?) **__Someone who isn't sex-for-brains?_

_**Jenyla: LOL glad you like. (This is the most awesome Percy CR story ever.) **__I agree. _

_**Elantina: Glad you found us. And you will have to wait and see. **_

_**Shinku no Bara: Don't worry his Hades will take good care of him. **__I like the idea of Hades making chicken noodle soup for Thes. __**(That'd be just cute.)**_

_**Leolion: LOL Aphi is amazing. Pith's boy will be coming in soon don't worry. And don't read Mark of Athena's ending. Its horrible! (Yes, Aphi is awesome. And BFFs with Kyria.) **__I agree that the ending of Mark of Athena is horrible. You seriously don't want to read it._

_**Stronger: Glad you like.**_

_**asdfghjkl: Yes it will but I think we need times for relationships to build. LOL Aporcy makes everything better. Nice guesses. **__It's a good thing that it'll take a long time to write the whole story. __**(That means we get to read the story longer. Which is awesome, because it's so funny.)**_

_**Guest: Bonding will be next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is Elena, Pyra, Honeycatcher, Ali, and Alex. And Childe owns Kyria. Oh and I own the amazing plan to kidnap Logan and Jake. (Hey, don't forget that I helped you with that plan! We'll share them!) And if it works and it will I will so own Jake and Logan! Rest belongs to RR even if he sucked at pairings. I guess we should give Rein something so I hereby say that Rein owns the Kingdom of drool. (Hey! I do not!) **__Yes you do._

The bottom of Aphrodite's new couple rolled over in his sleep, searching for the source of warmth that had been holding him. But his half-asleep mind was met with only cold sheets. Groaning slightly Jason raised his head, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He looked around confused. Instead of the sunlight meadow he was in a large bed done up with sky blue sheets. He felt a familiar stickiness to his boxers, and he blushed when he looked down. Had he seriously just had a wet dream? About a Son of Apollo? Or even more scary about being the bottom? But he shifted and felt a pain in his rear and another pain in his shoulder. Jason looked at his shoulder and saw dried blood and a large hickey from where Lee's teeth had pierced his skin.

"Lee?" He called softly, hoping the blonde would pop his head out of the bathroom. But the door remained stubbornly closed. Jason whimpered and wasn't able to stop himself from shouting again. "Lee?" When he got no answer the Son of Jupiter scooted up the the headboard and drew his legs against his chest. He hugged himself. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he think his mysterious stranger was gonna stay? Why would he stay? No one else stayed with him. He whimpered feeling tears pool in his eyes.

The door swung open and for a moment Jason's heart leapt thinking it would be Lee, but instead he met the concerned green eyes of his brother.

"Jason? What happened? Lupa said you were attacked? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Pith asked climbing onto his brother's bed.

"He lied." Jason whimpered and tears began to escape the electric blue orbs. He lowered his head not wanting the weakness to show, but his brother already had seen them. The next moment Pith's arms had wrapped around him. Jason allowed the contact but made no move to snuggle closer. He had fallen enough he wasn't going to cry on his older brother's shoulder. Even if it was tempting.

"Who lied Jason? Who hurt you? I'm going to kill them." Pith snarled.

Jason sniffed. "He said he was going to stay with me. Why did he leave?" He asked Pith staring into the emerald green eyes.

Pith's eyes took in the large hickey on his brother's shoulder, the odd way he was sitting, and the fact his brother's pants were suspiciously wet. "Jason, did someone sleep with you?"

The blonde nodded. "He said he'd stay." He looked up at his elder brother with heartbroken blue eyes. "Why did he leave?"

"I don't know Jay." Pith held him close, and Jason sighed allowing the bit of comfort. "Wanna tell me what happened? Lupa told me that the same thing that attacked Will grabbed you and Blackjack saved you."

"I don't know. I was sitting there and I felt something wrap around my neck. I couldn't get it off. Then I woke up and all I could see was sunshine and I had a guy sitting on me. I just felt like I could trust him. I don't know why. He was petting my hair and I just had no urge to move. And then he started to touch my face. And I bit his fingers playing around. Pith, it didn't make sense. I wanted him to touch me. I don't even like people touching me.'

"So you were horny?" Pith asked. But quickly figured that was the wrong thing to say at the absolutely disgusted look on his brother's face. "Hey, give me a break. Thes is my best friend. That's ALL he thinks about. I forget some people can think about other things."

"I wasn't horny." Jason spat looking more mad than depressed for a split second. "I felt safe. And protected. And for once I felt like..." He trailed off.

"Someone wasn't looking at you and seeing Father?" Pith guessed.

"How..."

"I've been there Jason. With Theseus. I met him and we got into this massive fight. I was a being a smartass and stole his cows and he came after me. I wanted to beat this hero and make a name for myself. We were in the middle of the fight when Thes managed to get my legs out from under me and pin me. He looked at me like I was any other person. Not a Son of Zeus to be feared like everyone else did. Then he started laughing and offered me his hand and asked if I wanted to have sex with him. I said yes of course. And after that we were inseparable. I loved having someone who would look at me and just see me. Not Father. I was a total virgin when I met Thes. I hadn't even been with a girl before. Yet Thes made me feel so safe and loved, and just accepted. I wanted to give myself to him. Is that what happened with you and your mystery man?"

Jason hesitated before nodding. "He was so gentle with me. I mean he bit me a bunch, but this was my first time with another guy and I was..."

"Bottom? Yeah, it hurts but it gets better don't worry." Pith murmured in understanding.

"He was so gentle though." Jason fiddled with the edge of the sheet. "He kept kissing me and telling me it was going to be okay. Then he made if feel so good. After we were done he pulled me against his chest, and he promised he wouldn't leave. But he was gone when I woke up. I thought it was a dream but the bite marks and my ass hurts."

Pirithous was silent for a long moment. "Lupa was here all night. I can't believe she didn't hear anything." He let go of Jason for a moment and walked to the door. "Lupa? Can you come here?"

A moment later the giant she-wolf padded through the door. She sniffed and a low growl slid from between her teeth. _"Why does my pup stink of sex?"_

"Because he's been having naughty dreams about some guy. And apparently that guy used my baby brother for a one night stand. So can you stay with him while I go track the bastard down and kill him?"

"_Little one what happened?" _She asked laying her head on the bed. Jason sniffed, burying his face in her fur.

"Don't want him dead." He murmured.

"Jason, they guy took your virginity and just left you after promising he wouldn't. Not even Thes is that much of a dick. He stayed with me, and I didn't even tell him too."

"Maybe something happened. He had to leave?"

"Was he a mortal or a demigod? Or even one of the Gods." Pith asked

"_Demigod. Child of Apollo. I can smell a male wolf all over him." _Lupa replied as she licked the tears from Jason's face.

"Will? Oh I am going to kill the bastard. And Triton while I'm at it. Bastard needs to control his boyfriend."

"Wasn't Will." Jason mumbled. "His name was Lee."

"But Apollo only has Will for a kid right? He doesn't father that many children. He prefers men." Pith looked confused which honestly wasn't a foreign facial expression. Everyone knew Thes was the brains in their duo. Which is probably why they were both dead.

"_He might have fathered a child we don't know about. And I have feeling this is Venus's doing. She spends far too much time playing with the pups' love lives."_

"Venus? I'm Greek. I have no clue that is?"

"Aphrodite." Jason whispered pulling away from his surrogate mother and going to sulk at the top of the bed. Lupa licked his hand.

"_Pup..."_

"Can you guys just leave me alone?" Jason asked

"_Not when you're crying." _

"Then can we just change the subject?" Jason begged.

Pith nodded as Lupa leapt onto the bed. It groaned under her weight, as she sniffed the sheets. "No. I want to know why someone thought they could mate with you and just leave you. Now hush up."

Jason groaned and hid his face in a pillow. "Apparently he thought I was easy and wanted to see if I was enough of an idiot to let him screw me. Happy now?"

"And I can't kill him why?" Pith asked. "Thes will let me borrow Pyra and that mare is a serial killer. She loves dragging people to death. He deserves it after making you cry Jay."

Jason only shook his head and went back to hiding his face in the pillow. Lupa's tongue flicked out to lick his arm. _"Sweetie please don't mope. We will find you a better mate. What about the cute little blonde that's with Diana always?"_

"Who's Diana?" Pith asked.

"Artemis. And Luke's her boyfriend. And I don't like Luke. I want Lee."

"What Jassie?" A voice asked as the door swung open. Jason's head snapped up, and he couldn't help the happy little cry that escaped his lips. Standing in the doorway was Lee. His hair rumpled and his cheeks tinged pink with the cold. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black T-shirt. A brown bag was in his hand and a pair of keys in the other. Jason scrambled off the bed and launched himself at the other demigod burying his face in Lee's shoulder. The Son of Apollo staggered under his weight as Jason clung to him.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you crying? What did I miss?" He looked past Jason at the bed where Pith had drawn his blade and Lupa was growling. "Why is there a giant fucking wolf on our bed?"

Jason didn't answer instead he pulled Lee's head down, so he could kiss him biting his lip so Lee would open his mouth. The Son of Apollo allowed himself to be pushed against the wall, as the Sky Prince took control. Lee tried to take control only to yelp as Jason zapped him. When Jason finally pulled away panting for breath he pulled back his arm and slugged Lee. The older demigod cried out holding his jaw, as Pith busted out laughing. Jason ignored his brother and glared at Lee who was massaging his rapidly swelling jaw. "Don't fucking scare me like that!"

"Why did you punch me?" Lee whined.

"You left. You said you wouldn't leave." Jason snapped.

Understanding lit the blue-green eyes. "Oh shit. Jassie I'm sorry. I was hungry. I went to grab some breakfast. I didn't think you'd wake up. It's 4 a.m. I thought you'd be exhausted from our night. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to upset you." Lee whispered pulling Jason into his arms. Jason remained tense for a long moment before he melted in Lee's arms.

"I feel pathetic." Jason mumbled against Lee's neck.

"You're not pathetic. Aphi told me a little of what you've been through. I'll never be angry at you for being scared someone left you." Lee soothed hugging him tightly. He tilted Jason's chin up, so he could kiss him softly before resting his forehead against Jason's. "I'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere. I just didn't think you'd want to starve to death."

"Should have told me." Jason gave him a half-hearted glare. "Do you realize I cried on my brother's shoulder. I could kill you for that. Now he's gonna think I actually want him for a brother."

"Oh you poor thing. Having an annoying overprotective brother. It must be killing you." Lee grinned and looked over Jason's head. "Though seriously why is there an overgrown dog on my side of the bed?"

"_I am Lupa. The Wolf Goddess. Protector of Rome. I mother the pups of Rome until they are old enough to join the legion. Jason is my pup."_

Lee looked at the handsome blonde he was holding and then at the russett she-wolf. "I don't see the family resemblance."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Idiot." Lee flashed a grin but Pirithous stepped forward glaring at Lee.

"So you're the bastard that took my brother's virginity."

Lee smirked. "He wasn't objecting."

Lupa snorted in amusement lying her head on her paws.

"Lee..."Jason warned still safely wrapped in Lee's arms.

"Shh Jassie. I got this."

Pith glared at the blonde. "You made him cry."

"Not on purpose. I didn't think he'd wake up." Lee kissed Jason's forehead. Jason snuggled closer too happy that Lee hadn't just screwed him and left to object to the cuddling.

"You still made him cry!"

"Pith back off. I'm fine now. Lee's back. And I don't need you to treat me like I'm a little kid. I've been on my own my whole life. I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can make my own choices. And I punched him so we're good." Jason tugged on Lee's arm leading the Son of Apollo to the bed. "Now get out of my room. I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep."

Pith opened his mouth to object, but Lupa nodded in understanding as she jumped off the bed and butted her head into Pith's back. _"Of course pup. Have a good nap." _She snagged the back of Pith's shirt between her teeth and lifted him into the air. He squeaked as his feet dangled two feet off the ground, as Lupa carried him out of the room.

Jason shut the door behind them and quickly locked it. Lee sprawled out across the bed and smirked as Jason grabbed the bag of food. He peeked inside and the smell of fresh muffins filled his nose. "Where did you find a bakery that was open at 4 a.m.?" He asked.

"It's New York. There is always someplace to get food." Lee reached into the bag and pulled out a blueberry muffin. He bit into in before breaking off a piece and offering it to Jason. The Son of Jupiter glared at the offered food.

"You are not feeding..." He choked as Lee shoved the piece of muffin into his mouth. He shot Lee a dirty look, but as Lee pulled him close he couldn't help but smile and allow himself to be fed bites of muffin occasionally interrupted by Lee kissing him. He settled down content to let the gentle warmth that was Lee pamper him.

Poseidon was awoken by something that was nearly as bad. Thes who had been half draped over him searching for body heat abruptly vanished. His head shot up concerned, as the bathroom door slammed against the wall followed by the sounds of retching. He was instantly on his feet and hurried to the bathroom to find Thes leaning over the toilet vomiting up...Poseidon quickly decided he did not want to know. His face was pale and a sheen of sweat coated his face. Poseidon quietly got a wet wash cloth and pressed it to his son's forehead as Thes emptied his stomach.

"Easy baby. Daddy's here." Poseidon soothed as he rubbed his son's back. Thes made a soft whimpering sound as he puked again. Poseidon sat with him for several long minutes murmuring softly to Thes, as the Sea Prince vomited up the contents of his stomach. When he finally stopped Poseidon brought him a small glass of water, so he could wash his mouth out. Thes leaned his head back against Poseidon's chest. "Daddy, I don't feel so good."

"It's okay baby. Let's get you back to bed." Poseidon soothed as he lifted his son into his arms effortlessly. Thes snuggled close his body trembling, as Poseidon carried him back to bed and tucked him in. He pressed a hand to Theseus's forehead and frowned at the fact he could feel the heat radiating off his son's skin from an inch away. "Baby, I think Apollo needs to take a look at you. This is getting bad."

"No. I'm fine. Just need to sleep." Thes mumbled. He grabbed for Poseidon's hand and tugged his father down next to him. "Just stay."

"Of course Theseus." Poseidon carded his fingers through the sweaty hair even as Theseus shivered. "But I want Apollo to take a look at you later. Okay?"

"No. I don't need medicine. I hate medicine. Stupid doctors make it taste yucky."

Poseidon sighed. "Apollo isn't going to give you medicine. That was Orion who shoved the medicine down your throat."

"He's a doctor. Doctors are evil. Monsters in disguise." Thes decided burying his face in his father's shoulder.

"Apollo isn't a doctor. He'd get kicked out of med school in a week. He's a healer." Poseidon pointed out.

"Even worse. Stupid herbs mushed up. Yuckier than medicine."

Poseidon shook his head. Honestly how immature did his boys get? But he had to admit he loved how cuddly and cute Thes got when he was sick. It was the only time he could hold his middle child and snuggle him without being faced with hickeys and love bites all over his son's neck and shoulders.

"Daddy?" Thes asked.

"What baby?"

"I'm hungry. Can I have pancakes?"

"You just puked. How can you be hungry?"

Thes shrugged. "But can I?"

Poseidon grabbed a glass of water and handed it to his son. "Drink all of this and hold it down for an hour, then we'll talk about some toast."

"But toast is icky!" He glowered at his father.

"Tough. Now drink your water. Or do you want me to get Pyra in here? If I remember correctly she would dunk your head in a river, so you would have to drink the water."

Thes quickly started to sip his water at the threat of his horse becoming involved. Pyra was scary. But he grabbed Poseidon's arm and pulled it around himself. "Daddy?" He asked after a few sips.

"What Theseus?" Poseidon asked worried that his son would start demanding food.

"I love you."

Poseidon's eyes softened. "I love you too baby. Now finish your water and get back to sleep."

Just because he was Thes and had to be a pain he stuck his tongue out and dumped the water onto his father's lap. Poseidon looked down trying to not let his amusement show. One did not show any approval of Theseus's antics, without waking up super glued to Barney or something even worse than the giant purple singing dino.

Poseidon snapped his fingers to dry himself off and refilled the glass. "Just for that you have to drink all of this now."

Thes looked at the glass and shook his head. "No."

"Theseus NOW!" Poseidon put on the voice that would even have Zeus cowering. Of course not a single one of his boys was scared of it. Especially not Thes who took the water and flipped it upside down on his father's head. Poseidon growled. "Theseus behave."

"Nope. This is fun."

Poseidon took a deep breath and refilled the water this time putting a straw in it. "Drink."

It got dumped again. Theseus snickered as his father began to count to ten. He would not dump his son in the ocean and force the water down his gullet. That would be bad parenting. Even if it was tempting.

Thes giggled as Poseidon refilled the water. This time Poseidon held the straw to his son's lips. "Drink." He ordered.

Much to his surprise Theseus took a sip only to pull back and spit the water all over Poseidon's chest and face. He busted out laughing, and Poseidon got to his feet and stalked out the door ignoring Theseus calling for him. He slammed open the door to Triton's room and flicked on the light. Triton bolted upright his eyes sleepy, and Will mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer to his lover not even bothered by the sudden brightness.

"Father? What's wrong?"

"Your brother is being his usual pain in the ass self when he's sick."

"Translation. Thes is being Thes and isn't listening to you, and you don't have the balls to yell at him. So I've got to be the amazing big brother I am and snuggle him until he does whatever is healthy for him." Triton rolled out of bed and stalked towards the door his father following behind him. Theseus was sitting up in bed wrapped in his blankets looking like the picture of innocence. "Trity!" He squealed happily when he spotted his eldest brother.

"What did you do?" Triton asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Daddy wants me to drink the yucky water before he gives me food."

"And let me guess you've been puking your brains out?"

Thes shrugged. "I'm still hungry though."

"Tough. I remember when you were seventeen and Father had enough of you and gave you your way. You puked on Elena. So drink the damn water, or I will tie you down and force it down your throat. NOW Theseus!" Triton snapped holding the glass in front of Theseus's nose. The identical sea-green eyes met, and Thes realized he was fucked. He knew from experience that Triton would actually do it. So he meekly took a sip.

"And spit it on me and I swear to the Fates I'll tie a rope around your balls and the other end to Elena and make her run."

Theseus swallowed obediently. Under Triton's glare he gulped down the water until the glass was empty. Triton smiled and patted his head. "Good boy." He turned to his father. "He's all yours. Don't wake me up again." He stalked out of the room but not before ducking down and kissing Triton's curly hair. Thes smiled at his big brother watching him leave.

"Why do you always listen to Triton but not me?" Poseidon asked and Thes shrugged.

"He's scarier than you." Thes looked at his empty glass. "Daddy I'm still thirsty. Can I have more?"

Poseidon proceeded to slam his head into the wall.

Apollo's sapphire eyes flickered open. He blinked scanning the dark room warily trying to figure out what had awoken him. Percy was still snuggled into his side and showed no signs of having moved. When nothing jumped out and tried to eat them after several moments Apollo decided it was probably just Blackjack moving around downstairs that had woke him up. Exhaustion from his stunt with Will the day before still tugged at his body, and he just didn't have the energy to keep his eyes open any longer. They drifted shut as he settled his head down having to shift a little because Percy was using his shoulder for a pillow. Only for his head to shoot up again swearing he felt something brush his leg. He peered into the darkness unable to make out anything the room was so dark. He might as well have left his eyes closed for all the good they were doing. Moving slightly he shifted Percy's head off his shoulder before he touched his godly side ready to light up an vaporize. Before he could do anything he felt a brush of air across his face and Percy yelped and that was it for Apollo. His body lit up and for a split second it took him to do so Percy yelled. "Apollo don't!"

But the God didn't need to be told. From the golden light radiating from his body he could see just what had landed on Percy. She giggled waving one little hand before saying. "Baba shinny."

The God could only share a look with Percy before the demigod lunged forward and pulled the adorable little girl into his arms. "Ali?" He asked as he tugged her onto his lap. Apollo leaned over and flipped on the lamp on the nightstand allowing the glow to fade from his body.

"Daddy!" She reached up and hugged the demigod's neck tightly. When Percy didn't move she pulled back slightly and pointed at Percy.

"Daddy…" She clambered out of Percy's lap and into Apollo's only able to stare into the sapphire eyes that were identical to his own. She touched his chest. "Baba…" She touched her own chest grinning. "Ali!"

Percy and Apollo could only stare and the little girl pouted. If Apollo had needed any more confirmation the little girl was Percy's he got it then. She had her Daddy's kicked baby seal eyes. Ali looked on the verge of tears clearly thinking she had done something wrong. Apollo got the feeling the names were some little game she was used to playing.

"That's right my little wolf." He cooed and was pleased when the grin returned.

"Apollo, how is our daughter that I'm not even pregnant with sitting with us right now?" Percy asked.

The God closed his eyes and gently ran his Godly essence over the girl. He could feel Percy's presence all over the girl and also his though it was a lot fainter. He opened his eyes and frowned. "I don't know Percy. But she's ours."

"Of course she is." Percy snatched her back from Apollo a grin lighting his face as his baby was in his arms.

Apollo nodded absently eying Percy's flat stomach. He could see the tan skin layered with scars from the life of a demigod since Percy had fallen asleep without his shirt on. Curiously he reached forward and pressed his hand to Percy's stomach eyes closed as he searched for any signs of life. He pulled away and nodded. "Okay well you're not pregnant right now."

"Duh of course not. Arty said it's a really complicated ritual that can only be performed on the new moon. And even after its done it will take weeks maybe years of trying for me to get pregnant."

"Arty?" Apollo asked trying to figure out when Percy had time to talk to his sister. Percy glanced up clearly distracted by watching Ali play with a drum stick she had picked up off the floor. The little girl was taking it and hitting the bed lightly with it a big grin plastered on her face from the simple game.

"Don't pass out and leave me to talk to people if you didn't want me to bond. I was trying to talk to Luke but those two are joined at the lips lately." He grinned as Ali lost interest in hitting the bed and decided to squirm onto Apollo's lap.

Apollo stared into those big sapphire blue eyes and smiled as he took the time to examine his daughter. She was probably about two pushing three. Other than his eyes she had inherited his naturally sun kissed skin and his high cheekbones. Her long dark eyelashes were clearly Percy's though and the mane of wavy black hair that tumbled down to her shoulders was also Percy's. The only attempt to tame it was a pair of pink barrettes to keep the hair from her eyes. She was dressed simply in a pair of black leggings with a short sleeved pink T-shirt over a white long sleeved T-shirt. A little pair of black sneakers with a pink stripe where on her tiny feet. Feet that Apollo was getting well acquainted with since they were digging into his side, as his daughter studied him just as intently. After a moment she grew bored with him and crawled towards the end of the bed and slid down. She turned to look at her parents and frowned. "Baba, Daddy, hungry."

Apollo glanced at the clock and groaned when he saw it was only 4:23 a.m. Percy nudged him lightly. "Come on. She's hungry."

"But I'm tired."

"And my…" Percy hesitated seeing Ali staring at him. "My A.S.S is sore. Curtsey of you. And you don't see me complaining. Now come on." He tugged on Apollo's hand and this time the God followed Percy off the bed. Ali instantly ran forward and held her arms up silently asking to be picked up. Apollo scooped her up noting the way Percy was walking. He made a mental note to see if Percy could handle a few sips of nectar. And if not he was shoving the demigod into the ocean because he was not explaining to Poseidon why his baby boy was walking like that. Apollo had a feeling it would end with him stuck in his wolf form on his way to the local vets to have some dangly bits removed.

Ali wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled happily. Percy's eyes never left his daughter's smiling face, and if Apollo hadn't been so graceful they both would have face-planted. Ali whimpered when she met the darkness of downstairs, but her Baba quickly turned on the lights.

Blackjack snorted scrambling to his feet. The horse could only stare for a long moment at the little girl in Apollo's arms before he squealed.

"_YOU HAD THE FILLY!"_ He lunged across the living room and skidded to a stop in front of Ali his nostrils flared as he inhaled her scent. The little girl's arms instantly reached out and she touched the velvet soft muzzle.

"_I knew you two were mating, but I didn't know demigod foaled so fast. I would have gotten a doctor or something. She's adorable Boss. Big and strong. And she takes after you! Which between you and me is good. Don't need any more palominos running around. Congrats Boss and Sundude. She's perfect. Can I hold her?"_

Percy hugged the stallion's neck. "Thanks boy. But I didn't give birth to her. She just appeared in our room."

Blackjack's ears flickered back. _"But how?"_

"My guess is that sometime in the future after the time I yanked you and Percy from, that Percy and me somehow hooked up and Ali was born. I must have decided she was needed and sent her back too."

Percy smiled at his boyfriend. "That's proof. We really do belong together."

"We're soulmates. Of course we do." Apollo murmured struggling to keep a hold on Ali as she squirmed.

"What do you want little wolf?" He asked noting her reaching arms.

"Bwakjawk." She squealed.

The stallion's ears flickered forward. _"She knows my name?"_

"Apparently," Apollo held the little girl up to the horse's face, and she instantly latched onto his face hugging his head. Blackjack snorted slowly blowing warm air onto her tummy. Percy nudged Apollo aside and took Ali from him only to carefully settle the little girl on the stallion's broad back. Ali's hand instantly went forward to tangle in Blackjack's mane and she beamed clearly pleased with herself. "Baba! Daddy! Me rwide!" She informed them.

"I see little one. Now tell you Daddy to get you off the warhorse before Baba has a heart attack." Apollo didn't wait for Percy to move as his stomach plummeted when Blackjack shifted his weight. All he could see was his little girl going splat. His hands went around her waist, and he hauled her back into his arms ignoring the disgruntled look from his kid and the even more annoyed one from Percy.

"She was perfectly safe on Blackjack. He'd die for her. Wouldn't you boy?"

"_Of course I would. She's my little filly just as much as she's yours." The_ stallion huffed at them clearly offended and stalked off.

Ali waved sadly. "Pony go bye bye." She sniffed and turned to bury her head in Apollo's neck. Apollo bounced her lightly shushing her.

"It's okay Princess. Blackjack is right on the other side of the room. He's not going anywhere." Percy soothed rubbing her back. She smiled slightly at him before her tummy rumbled. She looked at it with the utmost interest not even looking up when Percy and Apollo laughed.

"Okay what should we feed her?" Percy asked opening the fridge and rolling his eyes when he was met with a can of whipped cream and some chocolate syrup that was it. "Why do I get the feeling that you've been using these things for stuff other the sundaes?" Percy asked grabbing the whipped cream.

Apollo set Ali on the counter, and she instantly grabbed a pot holder and began to examine it. Apollo kept one hand on Percy's back as he moved. "Because you know me."

"And for some reason I still fell in love with you." Percy muttered as he opened the freezer and snorted when he spotted several tubs of ice cream and that's it. "Ali, your Baba seriously needs to learn to go grocery shopping. Or we are gonna starve."

"Hey, I'm a God. I eat Nectar and Ambrosia. And if I want mortal food I just make it appear."

"Well you are learning to cook. I'll teach you. Ali needs to grow up with real food not your poofed up stuff. When we go to pick stuff up for Ali we're going grocery shopping."

"Why are we going to get stuff for Ali? I can just make it appear?" Apollo asked watching as Percy pulled bowls down and rinsed the dust off of them before drying them with a towel.

"Ali can you hold the spoons?" Percy asked softly ignoring his boyfriend as he handed his daughter three spoons. She happily took them. "Thank you."

"Welcome!" Ali exclaimed holding the spoons tightly in her pudgy hand.

"Aren't you a polite little girl." Apollo cooed. "Where did you get that from? Definitely not me or your Daddy."

Ali didn't answer she was too busy bouncing up and down on the counter when she saw Percy pull a tub of ice cream out of the freezer. "Iwe Cweem! Iwe Cweem!"

"Yes, baby girl. Ice Cream for breakfast. Totally healthy Percy."

The Sea Prince stuck his tongue out, as he filled one bowl with vanilla, another with chocolate, and another with coffee ice cream. Carefully he drizzled chocolate syrup on the ice cream and sprayed them with whipped cream. "It is totally healthy. Ice cream is dairy which is food for you and I'm pretty sure chocolate is a vegetable." He started digging through the cabinets until he found chocolate and rainbow colored sprinkles. "Which one baby girl?" He asked showing them to Ali. She studied them intently before grabbing for the rainbow ones.

Percy grabbed the bowl of vanilla ice cream and held it out to her. "Can you put the sprinkles on Ali?" He asked. Apollo shifted from where he was leaning on the counter and helped Ali flip the top off. His hands hovered as Ali dumped sprinkles all over her ice cream before he snagged it from her to keep her from using the whole bottle. They repeated the process with the other two bowls, and Percy stuck the spoons in them. She waited impatiently for Percy to hand the bowl over to her and quickly dug in her little hands struggling slightly with the spoon but she managed. Vanilla ice cream dripped down her chin and she looked up her sapphire eyes twinkling. "Yummy!"

Percy and Apollo exchanged fond looks over the little girl's head before Percy handed the chocolate over to Apollo and set to work on his own coffee ice cream. The pair leaned against each watching their daughter slobber ice cream all over herself but neither able to keep the stupid grins off their faces.

Blackjack wandered over. _"Boss there is a serious problem in the living room. Its life threatening. I mean end of the world serious. I think the Underworld might be freezing over."_

"What's wrong boy?"

"_I'm out of hay."_

Apollo groaned and popped up another bale. "Happy now?"

Blackjack nodded but his ears perked up at the bowl in Apollo's hand. _"What's that?"_

"Ice cream. Now go eat your hay." Apollo shooed the horse who only looked at him like he was an annoying little horsefly. Blackjack sniffed curiously at the bowl before his tongue darted out and licked it.

"BLACKJACK!" Apollo yelled.

Percy snickered as the horse ignored Apollo and licked his lips. "_I think I like it!"_

Apollo stared at the tongue print in his sundae. "Great, you can finish it." He held the dish while Blackjack wolfed down the bowl. Ali watched her father with interest and she took a spoonful of her ice cream and held it out. Blackjack sniffed at it before lapping it up.

"Ali don't feed the mule." Apollo scolded lightly. Ali looked at him and put the spoon in her mouth. Apollo opened his mouth to tell her to get the horse drool out of her mouth only to spot Percy feeding Blackjack off his own spoon and happily eating off the same spoon

"Percy, that's gross."

"I have a better idea of where his mouth has been then yours." Percy pointed out.

Apollo had to give him that as Blackjack gave the pathetic Shetland Pony eyes to Percy. The demigod placed his ice cream on the counter and dug the ice cream back out of the fridge and pried to cover off before setting it down in front of Blackjack. The stallion nickered a quick thank you before diving into the food.

Apollo shook his head. His family was mental. Ali quickly gobbled down her ice cream and quietly put the bowl on the counter. She swung her legs and looked around the kitchen. That was until Blackjack lifted his head and licked the last of the ice cream from his muzzle. She squealed and pointed. "Bwajawk. Rwide!" She demanded.

"No, Ali. It's too dangerous for a two year old to ride a horse. Percy, what are you doing." Apollo asked as Percy scooped Ali up and tugged on Apollo's hand. Blackjack trailing after them, as Percy opened the front door.

"Ali, wants to ride. So I'll put her on Blackjack. He can more then take care of her. He's kept me alive through two wars. He can walk our daughter around the yard." Percy explained and Ali clapped clearly pleased she was getting her way.

"_Yeah, she's safer on my back then that flying death trap you call a car. I never ran anyone over unlike that thing. Oh by the way your colt's blood is still all over the front of it."_

Apollo glared at the horse, but he had to give him that one. "Fine, but you're carrying all three of us to a tack shop. I'm not going to let Ali ride you alone without proper tack."

"_No! I'm a pegasus. I run wild."_

"Pyra and Elena wear saddles and bridles." Percy pointed out, as he lifted Ali onto Blackjack's broad back. She giggled tangling her fingers in his mane.

"_They're stupid. They insisted that their was no dark monster on Olympus and not ten minutes later it attacks Sparky. But I guess I can maybe wear a saddle for my little filly."_ He turned his head to nuzzle Ali's leg.

"What happened to my brother?" Apollo asked.

"_Oh dark monster that screwed with Willie wrapped itself around his throat and he nearly died. He even turned blue. But I saved him. So no worries"_

Percy looked at Apollo. "Give me a leg up?" He asked and Apollo sighed boosting Percy onto Blackjack's back. The Sea Prince tugged Apollo up behind him, as he scooted forward to pull Ali onto his lap. "Okay Blackjack smooth and slow."

"_On it Boss!" _

Apollo rolled his eyes as he heard his boyfriend and daughter giggle as the Stallion leapt forward rapidly gaining speed before he leveled out into a slow canter.

"Where are we going?" Apollo asked tightening his hold on Percy and trying to not slip off of Blackjack's rump as the stallion ran.

"Where else? The beach!"

Blackjack snorted in agreement, as he held his head high prancing through the streets. _"Can we make a stop first?"_

"What for?" Percy asked as Ali tugged on Blackjack's mane. The stallion flicked an ear back grateful that horses didn't have very many nerves in their mane and you could yank a chunk of mane out with it barely stinging.

"_Those idiot mares your brothers ride said that I was imagining the monster. And then it attacked Lightning Boy."_

"You have issues Blackjack." Apollo pointed out.

"_And if you don't shut up I'll buck you off and me and Boss will run away with the filly."_

Apollo shut up trying to ignore Percy's laughter that got Ali to look up from where she was yanking on Blackjack's mane. She saw her Daddy laughing and grinned breaking out into her own little fit of giggles. Apollo shot his daughter a betrayed look.

"Whose side are you on Ali?"

She flashed a grin those beautiful sapphire eyes she'd inherited from him gleaming. "Bwajaks."

"Traitor." He stuck his tongue out at her only gaining more giggles from the precious little girl.

Blackjack skidded to a stop in front of the stables behind Poseidon's house so his rider's could jump off. Well all except Ali who clung to his neck, until Apollo gave up trying to drag her away from her horsey. She stayed perched on the stallion's back her little hands tangled in his mane to keep from slipping off.

Percy pushed the door open and flicked on the lights as Apollo snagged his hand. The horses snorted each scrambling to their feet in their respective stalls. Nostrils flared Blackjack trotted inside and stalked to the stalls at the end.

Pegasus eyed his son with interest._ "Who are you carrying Blackjack?"_

Blackjack arched his neck proudly._ "This is Ali Daughter of Boss and Sundude and my filly."_

"_Wow, humans foal fast._" Elena whispered even as she stuck her head out to nuzzle Ali's arm. The little girl grinned at her. "Horsey!"

"_Good looking filly. She takes after her...dam? Foaling sire? What the hell is Prince Perseus?"_ Pyra asked.

Apollo snickered until Percy elbowed him. "Shut up or you will be seeing your hand a lot." Percy threatened.

HoneyCatcher stuck his head over his stall door. _"Why don't you just geld him? My breeder gelded me when she said I didn't have good enough temperament to be a stud."_

Pyra and Elena laughed even as Blackjack snorted. _"I'm fine with that Boss. We already got the filly so no need for Sun Dude to still be a stud._"

"I am really not liking this conversation." Apollo muttered. "Blackjack hurry up and tell them whatever so we can go back to bed."

"_I don't obey overgrown mutts Sunny. I only obey the children of the Sea. And the makers of donuts and sugar cubes. But I think the Little Boss could use a nap."_ He took a deep breath. _"You three were totally wrong. Shadow monster was real!"_

"_Here we go again..."_ Pyra muttered.

"_Blackjack we searched all of Olympus and found nothing."_ Pegasus explained calmly.

"_Well five minutes after you left something attacked Sparky Boy and I had to save him."_

Pegasus's ears flattened. _"But I personally searched for a monster and I saw nothing!" _

"_The colt probably imagined it."_ Pyra sniffed as she nibbled on her hay.

"_Tell that to the marks on Sparky's neck!" _Blackjack snapped. _"War Dude and the Pretty Goddess were there and they saw nothing but Sparky choking. I saw a black monster wrapped around his throat and I had to bite it to get rid of it. Which was gross by the way."_

The other horses were silent for a moment before Elena whispered. _"Could we have missed something?"_

"_Even if we did it went after assholes spawn. Really Blackjack you should have let it kill him."_ Pyra lifted her back leg to scratch her ear.

"You'd let me or Pith die?" Apollo asked.

The mare snorted. _"Of course I wouldn't let anything happen to Pith. Prince Theseus would be devastated."_

"Thanks for not mentioning me." Apollo muttered playing with Percy's fingers as he leaned against Blackjack.

Elena lowered her head. _"We missed something. How could we miss something where our Princes could be in danger. That thing could have attacked Prince Triton."_

Pyra shook her head. _"I refuse to believe Prince Theseus was ever in any danger. I refuse to even believe there was any danger until I see it or smell it for myself. The colt is young. He could have made a mistake."_

Pegasus pinned his ears at the mare. _"Hush Pyra. Blackjack is my foal. And my foals don't mistake monsters. They are too intelligent for that. So I believe him. No something is terrorizing Olympus and I intend to find out what."_ He leaned over and flipped the latch on his stall door so he could walk out. He nudged Percy affectionately and blew a breath of warm air onto Ali's face earning a grin from the little girl before he shoved Apollo aside with ease and opened HoneyCatcher's stall.

"_Come on Catch. You and me are going to patrol Olympus."_

The palomino looked longingly at his hay before trotting out of his stall and respectively ducking his head at Percy, Apollo, and their daughter before hurrying after the stallion.

Pyra glowered at Blackjack before turning around in her stall and ignoring them. Elena nosed Blackjack lightly. _"Don't take it personally colt. She doesn't' want to believe she was wrong and put Prince Theseus in danger."_

Blackjack nodded until Percy patted his side. "Come on boy. You told them let's get home."

Blackjack stood quietly as Percy used an overturned grain pail to jump onto his back and more or less dragged Apollo up behind him.

Ali turned to look at Percy. "Daddy, where Dada?"

"I'm right here sweetie." Apollo murmured.

"No, you Baba. Where Dada?"

"_Who's Dada?"_ Blackjack asked as he trotted out of the stables.

"I dunno. Dad maybe?" Percy suggested.

"I want Dada!" Ali demanded

Apollo shrugged when Percy looked to him for help. "I don't have a clue."

Ali's bright sapphire eyes filled with tears and she whimpered. "Where Dada? Where Alex?"

"Who's Alex?" Blackjack asked.

"I don't know." Percy pressed a kiss to Ali's hair. ""Ali who is Alex?"

She didn't answer only started crying tears streaming down her cheeks. Percy instantly pulled her into his arms hushing her as Apollo rubbed her back. She quickly calmed under the attention and sniffed rubbing her eyes with one little fist.

"Want Dada. Want Alex." She whispered.

"We'll find Alex and Dada later sweetie. But first you need to take a nap."

Ali ignored Percy instead she was staring into the distance before a wide grin brightened her face and she started squirming in Percy's arms. "Dada! Dada!" She shouted and Blackjack skidded to a stop as Percy struggled to contain the toddler. Apollo jumped off of Blackjack and took the girl from Percy. She fought his hold and Apollo had little choice but to set her down and she bolted. Cursing Percy and jumped down and the pair took off after their daughter and only to see a figure kneel down and lift the little girl up. Percy slowed as he recognized the figure.

"Thank the Gods." He sighed in relief and Apollo relaxed at his side.

Luke stared at the little girl who was clinging to his neck. Luke was still dressed in sweatpants and an a old T-shirt and looked half asleep but he smiled as Ali snuggled against his chest.

"Alyssa! Don't run off." Apollo snapped as they stopped in front of Luke.

"What are you calling our daughter?" Percy asked.

"Alyssa. Its Greek. It means Princess. I thought it fit. And Ali is more of a nickname."

Percy considered. "I like it. Alyssa is pretty."

"Uh guys. What's with the kid?" Luke asked.

"Dada!" Ali exclaimed patting his cheek.

"Apparently in the future I came to my senses and started dating Apollo and this is the result." Percy smiled at the little girl. "Luke meet Ali."

"So she's your future kid brought back?" Luke asked smiling at the little girl. "She's beautiful Perce."

"I pwetty." Ali told him and Luke grinned.

"Yes, you are sweetheart." Luke tickled her sides lightly and she giggled. "Dada stop. Tickles!"

"What does she keep calling me?" Luke asked.

"Dada. We have no idea. She kept asking for her Dada and then saw you and took off."

"She does know I'm not her father right and it's you two right?" Luke asked as Ali pulled his hair.

"She calls me Daddy and Apollo Baba so I think so." Percy shrugged as he watched his daughter snuggle with Luke.

Apollo sighed. "Great. Not only my sister but now my daughter like Luke."

At the mention of Artemis Luke's face soured. "Don't talk about her. Please don't."

"Luke, what wrong?"

"Did she finally remember her oath?" Apollo asked hopefully.

"No, she decided to let me sleep in her bed. And then the fucking bitch started talking in her sleep. About Orion! She kept saying his name and how much she loved him. With me sleeping beside her! Then the bitch started moaning! She was having a fucking wet dream about Orion! With me in bed with her! How the fuck can you dream about another guy when in bed with one?" Luke asked sounding more desperate and upset than angry

Ali blinked. "Fuck?" She asked.

"Great, now Ali knows a bad word." Apollo muttered trying to push the mental image of his sister having a wet dream out of his head. He shuddered. Part of him wanted to punch Luke for calling his sister a bitch and a slut but he just couldn't do it. One look at those sad blue eyes so close to tears and he would rather have punched Poseidon.

"Apollo, hush." Percy shot him a warning glare before stepping forward to hug Luke. The Son of Hermes buried his face in Percy's hair his whole body shaking.

Apollo growled a warning but the Soul Chain which had been so quiet up until now awoke and gave the God a light zap snarling a warning.

"We seriously need to talk about your love affair with Luke." He muttered to the thing which only glared at him and stuck its tongue out.

Luke pulled away from Percy slightly when Ali started to squirm. "I don't get it. I'm trying so hard to be good to her. I don't push her for sex or anything. I back off the moment I think she's getting uncomfortable. I'm trying so damn hard yet she is still wearing his ring and now she's dreaming about him instead of me. What do I do Perce?" Tears shone in the azure blue eyes and Percy sighed running a finger over Luke's cheek even as Ali patted his shoulder.

"Dada, no cry!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "No cry Dada. No cry." She whimpered and Luke managed to smile and he wiped the tears away.

"No gonna cry sweetheart. Don't worry. Why should I cry over mean old Artemis when I've got such an adorable little girl right here?" He kissed her forehead and Ali nodded.

"Me cuter!"

Percy shook his head smiling as he watched Luke interact with his daughter. How could this sweet loving boy grow into the man who had let Kronos free?

"I just don't know what to do. I know I told her to keep wearing his stupid ring but I thought after she said she loved me and I told her that I loved her she'd take it off. I feel like every moment I'm competing with a dead guy. All she does is get pissed at me when I mention him and I heard her talking about how much she still loved him the other night. And now the dream." Luke trailed off a few tears streaming down his face.

Percy reached up and brushed them away. He looked at Apollo and caught the sapphire eyes before nudging Apollo's side of the Soul Chain.

"_What love?"_

"_Why don't we let Luke stay with us tonight? Ali seems to like him and he's upset."_

"_No... Don't give me the eyes. Oh please don't do the eyes!"_

But Percy didn't listen as he turned and looked up at Apollo with those heartbroken baby seal eyes and Apollo felt his will crumble. Growing under his breath he stepped forward and touched Luke's arm.

"You can stay at our house until you make up." Apollo offered and was rewarded by Percy standing on tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Ali giggled. "Daddy and Baba kissy."

Luke watched them for a moment before blushing and looking away. "Guys, not in front of the kid." He whispered.

"You were just cursing in front of her." Apollo mumbled against Percy's lips.

"Fuck!" Ali yelled and Luke cracked a smile.

Percy sighed and took his daughter back. She instantly snuggled into him seeming content now that she could see Luke.

Luke sighed. "If you guys really don't mind. Artemis said she never wanted to see me again and threw me out a window when I woke her screaming that she was a slut... So I'm not gonna be welcomed back for awhile if ever. And I'd rather sleep on the bottom of the Atlantic then at my father's place so yeah I'll stay with you guys." He reached out and ruffled Ali's hair. "And I can see more of this sweet little girl!"

"Me adorable!"

"Well she is definitely Apollo's kid." Luke gave her a small smil and Ali beamed.

Said God only rolled his eyes and called Blackjack over. The horse instantly kneeled so Percy and Ali could climb up. Apollo followed and offered Luke his hand. The demigod seemed surprised but didn't say anything as Apollo hauled him up behind him. Blackjack lazily got to his feet grumbling about how heavy they were before Percy nudged him into a trot.

It only took a minute for Blackjack to stop in front of Apollo's house. The slid off and the stallion happily trotted over to his hay and began to munch. Luke looked around the shaving and hay covered living room and cracked a smile. "I love what you did with the place."

"Percy, insist on having the horse in the house."

"Its his house too." Percy shot back even as he carried Ali upstairs dragging Apollo behind him. Luke hesitated a moment before following.

"Am I staying in the guest room?" He asked.

"No! Dada stay!" Ali commanded reaching over and grabbing Luke's shirt and giving him little choice but to move closer to Percy.

"What is her problem?" Apollo asked.

"Dada stay!" Ali told Apollo firmly. The Sun God sighed but he knew he was unable to tell his little girl no.

"Fine, he can stay until you fall asleep. Then he goes to his own room."

Ali only rolled her eyes and kicked Percy lightly. "Move Daddy" She ordered.

Percy lead the way to their room and promptly plopped Ali down on the bed. She stared at him while Percy turned around and tugged on Luke's shirt.

"Uh Percy, wrong blonde. That one is your boyfriend not me." Luke pointed at Apollo.

"Duh. We don't have any night clothes for Ali to sleep in and she can't sleep in her clothes so I'm giving her your shirt to wear. She can use it for a nightgown. I'd give her mine or Apollo's but we aren't wearing shirts."

"Clothing is the worst invention ever!" Apollo yelled as he flopped on the bed enjoying the fact the Soul Chain wasn't pestering him at the moment. Ali climbed on her father's stomach and bounced. "Baba woof!"

Apollo winced as she landed on his stomach. "What Princess?"

"Woof!" Seeing the confusion on his face Ali closed her eyes.

Percy and Luke wheeled around at Apollo's yelp. Instead of seeing a little girl on Apollo's stomach there was a small black wolf pup. Percy blinked. "Did our daughter..."

"Turn herself into a wolf? I think so." Apollo picked up the pup which nipped at his hands squirming in his hold. The pup was pitch black not a speck of white on its fluffy coat. She was small too weighing no more than nine or ten pounds. But her eyes seemed to stare into Apollo's soul and he realized that like him her eyes stayed the same brilliant sapphire blue.

She yipped as if to say. "I'm amazing. I know."

"None of my kids have ever been able to shapeshift before."

"Well she's pretty much a Goddess right? I mean she's 75% God blood. Percy is half God and you are full God. So she is probably way more powerful than your average demigod." Luke mused as he hesitated standing awkwardly at the edge of the bed clearly unsure what to do with himself.

Percy and Apollo exchanged looks. "Makes sense." Percy decided before reaching over and picking the puppy up only to yank his hand back when she snapped. She padded over Apollo's chest and stared into his eyes and barked.

"I think she wants you to shift." Luke commented.

Apollo whimpered. "But I'm tired! OWW!" He glowered at Ali who barked as she bit his nose again. "Fine." Huffing Apollo gestured for Luke and Percy to shield their eyes and he turned into the familiar golden wolf. Ali barked happily as she pounced on his tail.

Percy smiled at his boyfriend and daughter as Apollo wheeled around and snagged Ali by the scruff of her neck. The pup hung limp in his jaws that was until Apollo deposited her in Percy's lap. Ali quickly bounded out of Percy's lap and tackled Apollo biting his ear. Apollo batted her away lazily and flopped down on Percy's pillow closing his eyes. Ali huffed and pawned at his face before realizing Apollo wasn't moving. So instead she settled down at his side resting her little head on his shoulder. Percy clambered into the bed and snuggled into the wolf's side. Luke hesitated at the end of the bed looking awkward but he didn't stand there for long before Ali bounded over to him and grabbed his hand in her mouth. Growling she tugged on Luke until he clambered onto the bed. Only then did she release him and lick his face.

"Ali, I don't sleep here." Luke told her. She whined and tugged on his arm again. Luke glanced at Percy. "What do I do?"

Apollo growled. Percy shot him a dirty look and touched Apollo's mind. _"Don't start. It won't kill you to share the bed for the night."_

The golden wolf barked and nodded. Percy shoved him lightly. "Be nice or you can sleep on the floor." He snapped forgetting to think it.

"Wanna share with the class?" Luke asked wincing as Ali bit his finger.

"Sleep here. Its a huge bed and Ali clearly wants you to stay. I don't mind and Apollo will get over it." Percy patted the bed before snagging Ali and dropping her onto Apollo's back. Instantly she started gnawing on Apollo's ear ignoring her Baba's flinching whenever she nibbled to hard.

When Luke still hesitated Percy sighed and reached out grabbing Luke's arm and dragging him close. Ali let go of Apollo and pounced on Luke's chest forcing him to lie back while she showered his face with kisses. Luke laughed pushing the wolf pup off his chest. Luke made to sit up but Percy growled and wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked him close. "You are staying here." Percy ordered and he snuggled into Luke's back. Apollo growled as he shifted back to human.

"Perce? Why are you snuggling Luke?"

Percy didn't answer and Apollo prodded at the Soul Chain and cursed. He felt heat racing through Percy and for once it wasn't direct at him. Luke flipped over and the azure blue met sea-green. They locked eyes and Ali whined as she shifted closer to Apollo her warm fur pressed against his side.

"Perseus!" Apollo called again but Percy didn't respond. Apollo shifted to climb over him and strangle Luke but he froze whining as the very idea of hurting Luke sent a burst of pain through him. He shook his head. What the fuck was happening? Ali padded to the end of the bed and settled down with her head on her paws watching silently. She might be young but she was a Goddess. She knew when ancient magic was at work and to stay clear of it. Apollo pressed himself against Percy but all he had eyes for was Luke studying the high cheekbones, the messy dirty blonde hair, the beautiful azure eyes. He found himself leaning forward wanting to feel the perfect lips against his own. But Apollo shook himself using all his Godly willpower to resist the urge. Only then did he realize the feeling. His lovely little Soul Chain had decided to act up again. Slowly Apollo pulled back trying to think clearly even as heat gathered in his stomach. The Soul Chain snarled shocking him but Apollo gritted his teeth and fought the urge to pin Luke to the bed and snog him senseless. But Percy didn't have the will of a God. His lips were only a millimeter from Luke's and Apollo went to grab Percy and drag him away only to cry out as Ali sank her sharp little teeth into his hand hard enough to draw blood. She growled at her Baba a clear warning even as Percy and Luke's lips met. The kiss lasted a half a second really just a brush of lips before Percy yanked back his face bright red.

"Oh Gods what did I just do? Apollo..." He turned his eyes begging for forgiveness but Apollo leaned forward and kiss Percy softly.

"There is nothing to forgive love. The Soul Chain is influencing you. I nearly kissed Luke myself." He soothed stroking Percy's cheek with his thumb.

Percy turned to Luke tears in his eyes. "Luke, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry!"

Luke leaned forward and brushed the messy black hair from his eyes. "Its okay Percy. I leaned into it. We're both to blame."

Apollo made a low growl in his throat and glanced at Luke his eyes clearly warning him of the bloodshed that would occur if he dared to kiss Percy again. But Percy as usual had other ideas. Seeming to realize that Apollo wasn't mad at him for the little kiss he snuggled back against Luke his chest pressed against the other demigod even as his back was tucked against Apollo.

Luke made a low whimper in his throat and looked at Apollo his eyes begging for permission to touch Percy.

Apollo nearly told him to go fuck himself but he couldn't help but remember how right it had seem to allow Luke to share Percy's kisses and how Percy had seemed so content with Luke's lips on his. Not to mention the Soul Chain's clear approval. And for the first time the night Luke hadn't looked on the verge of tears. Mentally Apollo cursed his twin for putting him in this situation and he hesitated. But the Soul Chain decided it had been good enough and surged within him and he found his head nodding without his permission.

Luke flashed him a grin and pounced on Percy forcing the younger boy against the bed even as his lips moved down to mash against Percy's. The Sea Prince didn't hesitated this time having seen the nod and he opened his mouth even as Luke licked his lips asking for entrance. Percy purred with pleasure as Luke tongue tasted him. He arched upward trying to grind against Luke as heat bubbled inside of him. Luke hands slid down his body and would have gone to his pants if not for a familiar voice.

"I'm so proud of you two for finally having sex!" Aphrodite squealed as she slammed the door open only to freeze as Luke lifted his head and quickly rolled off of Percy. The Love Goddess could only stare at the blushing demigods.

"But the Soul Chain...It wouldn't have..." She blinked. "KYRIA! TELL ME BEFORE YOU DO THESE THINGS!" Without any explanation Aphrodite took off out the door.

Apollo smiled at Percy and Luke as the two jumped apart looking like guilty little kids. And the truthful horny Greek side of him took over urged on by the Soul Chain. "Do you two realize how fucking hot it is to watch you kiss? If Ali wasn't here we'd be doing so much more."

Percy blushed and snuggled close. "You aren't mad?"

"I could never be mad at you love. And that wasn't all you. The Soul Chain wants Luke." He admitted.

"That's what you guys go through? I felt like I was on fire and all I could think about was Percy's lips." Luke touched his own lips. "How the fuck do you ever get out of bed?"

Percy nudged Apollo. "Because Apollo tosses me in a cold shower and turns into a wolf when we need to go someplace. He's mean. Way to much self-control. He shouldn't call himself a Greek God." Percy stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"We can't have sex every five minutes love."

"Sure we can. Right Luke?" Percy snagged Ali from where she was dozing at the end of the bed and cradled the little wolf pup.

The Son of Hermes laughed as he hugged Percy. "Totally."

Apollo groaned as he looked at the clock. "Well thanks to you two its time to start the Sun Chariot and I'm still sleepy!" Cursing under his breath Apollo grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him off the bed and to the closet. He tossed a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt at Luke before proceeding to dress Percy in his clothes.

"Get dressed. Until I figure out what's with the Soul Chain you're staying with us."

Luke didn't quite meet his eye as he asked. "So your sister and me break up and you take me in?"

"Hey, I'd take a stray dog in too. So don't be honored or anything." But Apollo grinned patting his shoulder. "But your our friend Luke. Percy cares for you and I love whoever my Perseus loves. He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't feel something. The Soul Chain can't work off of nothing. But just don't think we are becoming a threesome anytime soon. I don't usually share."

Luke's eyes flickered up and he smiled the cocky confidence returning when he realized Apollo had pretty much just admitted he'd be accepted by them as long as Percy was interested in him. Confidence returned he stepped closer to Apollo. He reached up and grabbed the silky golden hair and pulled Apollo's head down so he could pull him into a kiss. He broke it before Apollo slugged him and the God could only blink at him. "Thanks. And Percy is right. You are a good kisser." He smacked Apollo on the ass before stealing Ali from Percy and waltzing downstairs. Percy laughed at his boyfriend's confused face and kissed him before dragging him after Luke.

**At Aphrodite's House:**

The Love Goddess went storming into her house and all but ran upstairs cursing and grumbling under her breath. She slammed the door to her room open and poor Ares fell off the bed at the sudden noise. She ignored her lover and grabbed a jar of herbs off the nightstand and tossed a handful on the floor.

"Καλώ σου μοίρα κυρία. Καλώ σου πεπρωμένο. Εμφανίζονται μπροστά μου. Και Απάντηση λόγο μου." She chanted softly hoping that her longtime friend would be in the mood for a little chat. But luck or should she say Fate? was on her side. In a flash of brilliant light a beautiful woman appeared before her. Ares took one look at her and gulped.

"Oh Gods no. Not her!" He whined and tried to dive under the bed but the woman snapped her fingers and the God found himself floating three feet off the ground.

"Watch your tongue Ares or I may decide that you would look better beneath Atlas. And by beneath I mean with his cock up your ass." She threatened only to laugh as Ares looked about ready to pee himself. She stepped over to Aphrodite and embraced the Goddess.

"Aphrodite! Its been forever!" She sat down elegantly on the bed. "So what did you call me for?"

"Did you get my message about the Soul Chain?"

"Of course. And it was boring! I mean Percy and Apollo are the cutest little things ever and the sex! I was drooling watching them. But twosomes are so last millennium! Threesomes are the rage right now! Or so I say and we all know I decided everything so what I say goes!"

"I know threesomes are so fucking hot! But you always told me that Soul Chains are not to be messed with. I thought they could only be between couples?"

Fate yawned and stretched her legs out. "That was the old rules. I got bored. And I felt bad for poor Luke. That poor boy hadn't even been treated to a blowjob by that horrible Goddess. I hate Maidens. Such prudes. So I thought he deserved someone, well, two someones that would give him all the sex he could crave." She stood and paced around Ares who whimpered as she eyed him like a lamb for slaughter. "You know Aphi I really think Ares here would look fantastic being topped by Poseidon. We should really get Poseidon to fuck his brains out. Or what brains he has." She patted his head like he was a good dog.

"Already have a plan for that. But what about Percy and Apollo being soulmates. Won't Luke be a third wheel to them?"

Kyria shook her head. "No. Luke, Percy, and Apollo are some of my favorite toys. My idiot Fates were totally going to ruin them. Do you realize they were going to make Percy straight? I must have my adorable sexy gay men. And you do not want to know what they were planning on doing to precious little Lukey. Let's just say it involved a man inside him and not in the fun way. And poor Apollo was going to be alone without anyone to love him. I had to intervene so that didn't happen. So that's why I sent those helpful little books back with Apollo. I know the Gods aren't that fond of me. What with me screwing with their lives for my own amusement. But Apollo is such a sweetie and as soon as I showed him a picture of Ali and his little Alexander he was total putty and helped out. Anyways I had it set up that those three would find their way to each other no matter what during this reading. Well Luke had to screw with me a bit being a pest with that damn Maiden I hate but I got it all worked out. All it took was a wee bit of tampering with the Soul Chain. It always saw Luke as a member of it hence why it never had an issue with Luke touching them or snuggling with Percy. Since Luke was being a pest I sent some naughty dreams to Virgin and then just upped the Soul Chain intensity so it was in sex mode. And now they are all cuddly and happy together. I'm brilliant I know."

"So you just messed with all the rules and time because you want to fangirl?"

Fate nodded.

Aphi squealed and clapped her hands. "That is perfect. So now we have a threesome?"

"Not just one. I have a few more planned. Threesomes are so Greek don't you think?"

Aphi nodded and patted Ares head. "We are going to have one with Poseidon. Poseidon just doesn't know it yet."

"Well Theseus has himself in a situation and he needs Hades right now. But his father is being overprotective. Can you distract Poseidon so Hades has a chance?"

Aphrodite nodded eagerly. "Of course. I'm sure he'd love to top Ares."

"Do I get a say in this?" Ares asked.

"No!" Both women yelled.

Grumbling Ares sulked on the bed thankful that Fatey had at least let him go. He didn't like floating. It left his ass exposed. And he knew from experience those two weren't afraid to use strap-ons.

Kyria flicked her hair out of her eyes. "Do you need anything else? I have a foursome between this cute little wizard named Harry and three adorable redheaded brothers to arrange. One of them even tames dragons! And you know me and my obsession with Twincest. Two of the brothers are twins! Pity Artemis wasn't male. Or I'd have hooked her/him up with Apollo. "

Aphi shook her head and grinned. "That sounds delicious. Send me a video?"

"Of course Aphi dear!" Kyria walked over to Ares and patted his head. "Be a good boy Ares and get a nice big dick shoved up your ass to amuse me." She winked at Aphi before disappearing.

Ares yelped as he felt something pinch his rear as she left and wheeled around to stare suspiciously at the bed. Aphi ignored her boyfriend and paced around the room thinking. How did one trick the God of the Seas into bed?

**In the Sun Chariot:**

Apollo lounged in the driver's seat of the Sun Chariot watching as Percy steered even as he gently nibbled on the soft skin of his shoulder. Luke was sprawled out beside him in the passenger side, Ali dozing in his lap.

Luke eyed the hood and grill of the Sun Chariot. "You know you really should get Will's blood off the car."

"I'll get around to it." Lazily he dug his teeth into Percy's shoulder.

"You do realize you could just snap your fingers and make it go away?" Percy asked as he smacked Apollo away.

"That takes effort. And I'm too sleepy to move."

"But apparently not sleepy enough to stop gnawing on Percy." Luke pointed out.

"If you noticed he chose to snuggle with me and not you." Apollo countered.

"Only because the Soul Chain zaps me if I'm not with you. It hasn't decided to shock me if I'm not touching Luke." Percy teased lightly tilting his head back so he and Apollo could share an upside down kiss.

"We don't know Luke is part of the Soul Chain!" Apollo whined. "Maybe we both were horny. Or maybe Aphrodite drugged us so she could see us kiss Luke. There is no way in Hell he is part of our Soul Chain. Not even Fate is cruel enough to make me share you. OWWWWW!" Apollo rubbed his head and eyed the apple that had just hit him. "I do not want to know." He decided and took a bite.

"Seriously? An apple falls out of the sky and you eat it?" Percy asked.

"I'm hungry! Blackjack ate my ice cream!" Apollo took another bite sticking his tongue out at Percy.

"We need to talk to Aphrodite. She is the only one who knows about Soul Chains. And seriously Apollo that thing could be poisoned. We are flying. There are no trees in the cloud that could have fallen from." Percy sighed and tried to take the apple away on for Apollo to growl at him.

"It could have fallen from an airplane." Apollo bit into it again and offered a bite to Percy. The Son of Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"When you go all Snow White I'm not gonna kiss you and wake you up." Luke commented.

Percy and Apollo exchanged blank looks. "What?"

"Seriously you have never seen Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?"

"I'm a God. They didn't have Disney flicks when I was little. And I was kicked out of Olympus when I was little anyways." Apollo munched on another bite of apple.

Luke sighed and looked down at the sleeping Ali. "Don't worry sweetheart I'll make sure you have a Princess movie filled childhood." He turned towards her two fathers. "Snow White was given a poison apple by the evil Queen. She ate it and it put her in a sleep that resembled death. Only to be broken by the kiss of a prince. So when Apollo goes all Snow Whiteish on us I'm not kissing him."

"Well if it has to be a prince's kiss my kiss would work. I am the Sea Prince." Percy pressed his lips against Apollo's tasting the sweetness of the apple on his boyfriend. Apollo shivered as Percy swiped his tongue over Apollo's lip to get more of the taste and Apollo opened his mouth allowing Percy access in a rare show of submissiveness.

"Glad that you two are paying attention to where the car is going. Isn't this how Willie ended up road kill?" Luke commented slightly jealous. He got two little kiss from Percy and not even using tongue when he kissed Apollo yet Apollo was nearly smothered with kisses even after eating the damn apple. He huffed and looked out the window as the pair exchanged saliva.

Artemis was still on his mind. He had thought he had been growing to love her. And she had said she loved him. He should feel like a cheating bastard for kissing Percy and Apollo yet he didn't. Why had it felt so right? Percy had said it was a Soul Chain but he wasn't touching Percy or Apollo and he felt perfectly fine. Definitely no screaming in agony like Percy and Apollo seemed to do when apart. So it couldn't be the Soul Chain right? But then he thought back over all the times Percy and Apollo hadn't been touching and the fact the Soul Chain had remained calm. So maybe Apollo was right. Maybe it was just Aphrodite screwing with them. Sadness clouded the beautiful azure eyes as he realized that if he didn't go crawling back to Artemis and beg her forgiveness he was most likely gonna end up alone while even a moody dick like Triton got a cute little ass in Will. Luke sighed only to nearly jump out of his skin when someone reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked over to see Percy threading his fingers with his hand.

"You look sad." Percy whispered. Apollo nodded his own eyes gentle.

"I feel like shit. Artemis told me that she loves me and then she has that damn dream and I called her a slut and now all I can think about is kissing you two. That isn't normal. I'm not a cheater. I hate cheaters yet..."

"You didn't cheat on my sister." Apollo murmured. "I'm pretty sure the moment you called her a slut you were done for."

Percy looked at Apollo. "You aren't pissed he called her a slut?"

"Oh I am. But I figure if I do get mad at him you will toss me out the car and I'll go splat or the damn Soul Chain will shock me. Did she even feel bad about her dream?"

Luke shook his head and resisted the urge to kiss Percy again. But he could feel in building in the pit of his stomach and he whined low in his throat and shifted Ali on his lap. Apollo hesitated a moment glancing at Percy before he shifted and grabbed Ali off of Luke's lap. Percy pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips before he crawled across the counsel of the Sun Chariot and into Luke's lap. Luke looked down at him and couldn't help the smile that lifted his lips at Percy snuggled against his chest.

"Don't be sad Luke. If we really are Soul Chained you and Artemis never would have worked. You belong with us."

"Well I don't mind belonging to be you Perce. Apollo on the other hand..."

The God glared at him. "I'm not too happy with it. I don't like sharing air much less my Percy but I'm not screwing with what the Soul Chain wants. And as much as I hate to admit it you mean a lot to Percy. So far from what I've seen in those books you are the only one protecting him and caring for him. Everyone else is trying to use him. But get this. Percy is mine. I'm the one he loves. Just because the Soul Chain is fond of you means crap. Me and Percy are the couple here."

Percy kicked Apollo. "Shut up. I don't belong to you. And if Luke is part of the Soul Chain he is part of us. So we are pretty much a threesome now. And I have had a crush on Luke for years. I could totally grow to love him. I already love him as a friend and maybe a bit more." Just to prove he didn't care if Apollo objected he grabbed Luke's head and pulled it down for a searing kiss. Luke blinked but happily returned the kiss. Percy broke away and turned to Apollo and stuck his tongue out.

Apollo rolled his eyes slightly jealous. "Come on we are going to talk to Aphrodite. I want to know if I can drop this idiot in the Atlantic so I don't have to share you." He hit the auto-pilot button before handing Ali to Percy and grabbing both their hands. Luke and Percy closed their eyes and a moment later they were in front of Aphrodite's house. Percy shifted Ali in his arms and grabbed Apollo's hand and glared at his boyfriend until Apollo got the memo and reached out and grabbed Luke's hand. Luke looked like someone had just informed him Poseidon and Zeus were getting married but threaded his fingers with Apollo's even as Percy knocked on the door. It was only a minute later when Ares opened the door and blinked. "She got you three I take it?"

"Huh?" Percy asked shifting Ali. The wolf pup whined slightly in her sleep and Percy kissed her muzzle shushing her.

"That evil bitch STOP WITH THE FUCKING APPLES!" Ares shouted at the sky as three more of the red fruit dropped out of the sky to land on him. A moment later a dozen more followed each bouncing off the God with a satisfying thud.

"What did I say about watching your tongue Ares?" A female voice asked and the three wheeled around to see the same woman Aphrodite and Ares had encountered earlier standing before them. But all eyes were drawn to what she held in her arms. Percy shoved Ali into her father's arms and ran forward smiling broadly.

**I hope everyone enjoyed and I would love guesses on what Percy sees. What did you guys think of Ali? Review please. Be sure to check out the picture page to see Ali in all her cuteness. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys back with another chapter that is slightly late. But its 17,300 words and only 4,471 of which belong to RR. So nice and long.**

**Childe and Rein are here again to answer reviews with me. (Hey people!) **_**Hi!**_

**So a new development. I have decided to go back and delete my old AN's. I will allow the AN's to stay for two chapters so people can see review answers but then I shall go back and delete them. So my word count is gonna vary a bit but never by much. I already went back and deleted up until Chapter 17.**

**Alright reviews.**

**Jenyla: LOL you will see who she has. And of course Ali is cute. She is the side effect of Percy and Apollo having sex. (Yeah! It'd be impossible for her to be uncute.) **_**I agree. Though I doubt they'd like it if they heard you called her a side effect, Demon. **_**Since when do I care what Apollo and Percy think? (Since never!) **_***sighs* **_

**DontheSon: The cuteness is so easy to add with Ali around. And threesomes are just amazing. And you guess one parent right. (As if Luke would let Apollo to knock him up.) **_**Ali radiates cuteness.**_

**Lotto: LOL the Greeks probably invented them by watching what Thes got up to. Ahh Nico will be fine as long as he gets lots of cuddles. He wasn't too bonded to Luke yet. Pithy and Jason will get more and more bonding as Jason slowly gets his head out of his ass. (Cute ass, Demon. You can't forget the word cute.) And here I was thinking she'd say he should be shoving Lee's dick up there instead of his own head. (That too.) **_**…You two are impossible. **_**And I so wish I could take credit for Kyria but that's Childe's character. Thought I so say she stole the idea from buried somewhere in my subconscious just hidden amongst all the sex.**_** I did not. You're just jealous that I created such an awesome character. Besides, Kyria would drown you in apples if she heard you say that. **_**(LOL. She totally would.)**

**NGrachel: *looks innocent* I have no idea what you mean. I am not a tease at all. AWW *blushes* You are too kind. Really the characters write themselves. They want to tell their story. As for the hotness well that's just Luke, Percy, and Apollo. They radiate it. Don't worry that threesome will happen. Artemis isn't gonna get Luke back don't worry. And yes some of Apollo and Percy's talents will slowly trickle over to Luke. It will just take longer. Hades and Thes have a moment this chap because they are just perfect together. LOL love the shipping names. (I say it's Allucy. And Thedes is awesome.) **_**I agree. And yes, Demon, you're a tease. And your story is awesome.**_

**Mika Wyght: She ups the cuteness this chapter. (Cuteness alert.)**

**Lee Becky: They can so drop Ali off with a babysitter. Just gotta find one that won't get distracted by their sexy boyfriend or scar the kid for life. (I thought we already came up with a perfect baby sitter for her?) **_**Rein, he isn't in the story yet. **_**(Oh yeah. Forget I said anything!) *shakes head* Rein I worry about you. But anyways. Did you seriously think Ares was in charge of his relationship? (So not gonna happen. Ares would get whipped by both Aphi and Kyria if he tried.)**_** True. **_**My pairings are amazing because I don't decide them. I let the characters do their own thing. Hence Luke deciding to hook up with Percy and Apollo and dump Artemis. I pretty much sat there and was like "Wait why is he snogging Apollo instead of Artemis?" (LOL That's why they are so awesome.)**

**Lightnings Pride: LOL didn't we already sit there and squeal about Ali on the phone? **_**Hi there. **_**(Hi! We've heard about you a lot too.)**

**wheeljacksgirl: Never be afraid to ask if you want to see something. Unless its something totally horrible like Annabeth. And this is a reading the books chapter. (Demon would probably agree if you asked her to write an orgy or have characters dance around.) **_**…..She would.**_

**ILoveLukeCastellan: OMG BEST NAME EVER. I think you will like this chapter. and you will see. (Okay, you totally have the best name ever.) **_**I agree.**_

**Just A Chest Piece: LOL I think any crazy slash fangirl would get along with Fatey. (Totally. I and her would be best friends.) Ali's got a great reason why she calls Luke Dada and that's explained. And that's odd... If Lee had ditched him I don't think Lee would have survived overprotective big brother Pithy. Poor Blackjack at least his daddy believes him. LOL if you need plot bunnies just ask me. I have a zillion. And I love that name. AHH they have way too many amazing shipping names. **_**I loved the protective side of Pith too.**_

**Devil Dragon Angel: Ares is scared of two women. I know its a nice twist. I was just as shocked as you guys when it happened. And you will see who Alex's parents are. And the Fates do have a reason they aren't helping our threesome. LOL I can so see that happening to poor Ares. (I can see it too. Oh, how much fun it would be.) **_**Kyria totally would make that happen.**_

**Potterheaddemigod: No Pothena ever. Well unless Thes gets ahold of Hades's helm again. And I think you will grow to love the threesome. **_**I seriously doubt Luke is going to feel like a third wheel. Not with Apollo and Percy. **_**(Yeah. They wouldn't make him feel like an outsider.)**

**SlashMagicFan: LOL I would apologize but I won't. Your brain needed that threesome. Artemis I think would have to break her oath for any relationship with her to work. And I don't think she loved Luke enough to do that. Luke is a horny Greek teenager. He would probably die without sex. Don't worry Luke will be like "Artemis who? Can I go back to fucking my boyfriends now?" (Good boy, Luke! That's how you react to breaking up with a Maiden goddess.) **_** I agree.**_

**Guest: Ali is just perfect. I love her so much. It sorta makes me wanna have one of the those squishy oozing balls of flesh people call children. (I don't. Even Ali can't make me want to have one of those.) **_***rolls eyes* **_

**Ice Dragon: *drags Childe forward.* Wanna read that foursome? Childe is the author of it. I shall make her PM you the link to it. Its so damn hot. **_**Um…Hi. Like Demon said, that's my story she's talking about. And I'll link it to you if you want. **_**(That story is awesome. And hot. You'd totally like it since you like this one.)**

**Falcon: Don't worry. Luke will never be a third wheel with me. Love that boy too much for that to happen. I don't think Apollo's wants are forgotten. He is so laid back he sorta gives in easily and he always wants to please Percy. Hey I haven't' had sex for two chapters! But I did warn that this story would have a lot of sex. (Two chapters of not having even one lemon is too long in my opinion. I want lemons. And I don't think Apollo feel like an outsider.) **_**Me neither. **_

**Child-Of-Demon: Hi guys! (Hi us!) **_***facepalms***_

**SarcasticPersonEveryday: I think you will love Ali even more this chapter. (You totally will.) **_**It's guaranteed. **_

**Kitsune: Glad you like. I'll ask Percy if he wants another kid. Since he's totally the boss of his relationship. **_**It'd be totally adorable, though. **_**(Yeah. Do you think we can bribe Percy to adopt him?)**

**GreekFreak: Well its happening. Its very Greek and hot. (Too bad. I doubt they want to stop being an awesome threesome just because someone doesn't like it.) **_**Yeah.**_

**PrincessoftheSea: Seeing as she refused to even attempt to write for me this chapter I'm guessing she's reacting bad. (Are we supposed to care? We get a hot threesome. And Aphi and Kyria are awesome.) **_**She might be a tiny bit mad. **_

**Shadow Wolf Fang: I love the name Alex. And of course you will get one soon. Just want to give them a chance to bond. So I'd say before Lightning Thief is done at the very most before they get sex. (Awwww. We have to wait that long?) **_**Don't whine, Rein.**_

**Annabeth: LOL its amazing how much the cuteness makes up for everything. Luke/Percy just works because its really canon if you actually look for it in the books. So tossing Apollo in just makes it way better. And I have a great idea for how Luke will wiggle his way out of trouble with Apollo. I think he may be on his knees to do it. And Nico is gonna find a new Daddy that's starting to show this chapter. (The power of cuteness is amazing.) **_**It is. **_

**Godess Bubbles: *drags Childe out again* Here you go. This is the amazing author of that foursome who will pm you the link because I told her too. **_**Hi. It seems I'll PM you that link to my story, since Demon isn't giving me a choice. **_**(*rolls eyes* You say that, but you're really happy that people are interested in it.) **_**Shut up, Rein.**_

**FanofManyFriendofFall: You will see.**

**Just a Cool Dude: I'm a female last I checked. Its an amazing threesome. LOL that would be awkward. (Okay, that's gotta be awkward.) **_**I agree.**_

**Emerald Sage: Wow you read it that fast? I can't even reread this story that fast. Glad its funny. Aww sorry for the freak out. **_**Wow. I'm a fast reader, but even I can't read this whole story in two days. **_**(It took me a week to reread it.)**

**Shinku no Bara: Thes came up with the water thing all on his own. He just takes over. Yes, Ali is amazing. Luke went from bad luck to Percy and Apollo. I think that's the best luck ever. And yes I saw it. So much Lukercy! It was amazing. Did you see all the eye sex between Luke and Percy? Logan and Jake have such perfect chemistry. (It's totally unfair that it just came out on Sunday in where we - me and Childe - live, and we didn't have time to go watch it. I wanna see Lukercy!) **_**It can't be helped. So don't whine. And yes, Luke went from bad luck to an awesome threesome.**_

**cablablarol: Luke balances them out. Apollo is so mellow and wanting to please Percy that Percy could get a little out of hand. Luke is calm and mature enough to control Percy a bit while still loving him and adding even more sexyness to them. (Meaning that they're the best threesome ever.) **_**What she said.**_

**KitKatMoon: It really is.**

**1sunfun: Thanks.**

**Guest: Maybe.**

**HopeSama: I don't think Percy would go running to his mother. He's sorta mad at her right now. ("Sorta"? More like mad as heck.) I was actually shocked that Luke wanted to write like that so early in the story. I think he was plotting how to add himself the the Soul Chain since the start. (He totally was. He knew that the three of them belonged together.) **_**Totally.**_

**Stronger: Thanks and yes she is.**

**Princess Kitsu: Its fine if you stop though I do ask that you give it a chance. Who knows you may like it. **_**Give it a change, will you? It's honestly just adorable. **_**(Yeah. And threesomes are really awesome, once you read about them.)**

**Emilylynne: Glad you like.**

**Nick: Maybe.**

**We missing anything guys or can I do the disclaimer? (Nope.) **_**I don't think so. So go on.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because seriously, do you think Percy would have gone near any of the females? No, he would have been a good boy sitting in his cabin getting his brains fucked out by Luke and Apollo. And Kronos would have been banging Zeus, Athena, Hermes, and Dionysus in Tartarus. (She doesn't own Kyria, either. She belongs to xXChild-of-DemonXx, who allowed Demon to borrow her.) **_**Yup. **_**Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't notice... **_**In your dreams, Demon. **_**(LOL) I do own Ali and Alex though so take that! **_**Kyria is more awesome. **_

**Alright go read before we scar you guys. (Eh? How could we scar them?) **_***rolls eyes* **_**Easy. Childe share Kyria! *waves naked Zeus around and chased Childe with him* KYRIA! HELP ME! *watches as Demon gets drowned by apples of doom with naked Zeus* (Ewww. Nasty.) **_**I won. **_** *gets saved by Luke* Luke would never let me die or be near naked Zeus. **_**Damn. Bad Luke. But I still won. **_***Mutters about how Childe cheats while snuggling Luke* Anyways go read guys before we scar you. (Yeah, go read.)**

Percy surged forward and grabbed the child away from the strange woman and starred his mind racing. The child was a little boy with a mess of shaggy dirty blonde hair cascading into green eyes. Sea green eyes. His eyes. He studied the boy's face. The boy had adorable high cheekbones brushed by the fringe of sandy blonde hair. He was dressed simply in dark jeans and a white T-Shirt with a golden necklace around his neck from which a small charm hung. Absently Percy noted it was a cat with two beads on either side. One charm was light blue with a green trident painted on it and the other was red with a golden lyre.

"Daddy!" The little boy whispered half hiding behind his bangs as he was cuddled. Percy felt arms wrap around his waist and he peeled his eyes off the toddler long enough to glance up and realize that it wasn't Apollo who was holding him. It was Luke. Apollo was standing right behind him a grin on his face as he watched Luke stare with complete and utter amazement at the child.

The woman smiled. "Luke, Percy let me introduce you to Alexander Lucas. Your child together. And the twin brother of Alyssa Kyra. "

Percy couldn't find his tongue but Luke summed up his thoughts perfectly. "He's perfect."

"Dada." Alexander murmured reaching his arms up towards Luke. The Son of Hermes leaned forward and planted a kiss on the messy blonde hair before taking Alexander from Percy. The little boy snuggled close hiding his face against Luke's neck as Percy smiled and looked up intending to thank the woman but he was met with thin air.

"Where did she go?" Percy asked looking around but quickly becoming distracted by Apollo kissing his hair. Percy leaned against his boyfriend happy at that moment to watch Luke rock his son...their son.

"Alexander...Alex. Love, I think that's the Alex our little Princess was looking for. Her half-brother." Apollo realized and he looked down at his dozing daughter.

"Yeah, and Alex called Luke Dada just like Ali does." Percy rubbed his temples. "How the hell did you both manage to knock me up?"

Luke and Apollo both smirked. "Well I do believe it happened when we stuck our dicks up that pretty little ass." Luke explained.

Apollo elbowed Luke. "Language in front of the kids."

Luke stuck his tongue only for Apollo to lean forward and nip the tip. Luke rolled his eyes as he shifted Alex in his arms. "Wanna hold your son?" He asked softly offering Alex to Apollo.

"But he's yours and Percy's." Apollo whispered though he eyed Alex with clear longing in his eyes.

Luke and Percy both rolled their eyes. "You are such an idiot Apollo." Percy stood on tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips.

"Alex might be biologically Luke and mine but he's your son too. Just like Ali is Luke's daughter as much as ours. The three of us are soulmates. I don't give a shit if Alex isn't biologically yours Apollo. He is your child just as much as Ali and I swear if you don't treat him like your own I will kick your ass, chop off your head, and shove it up your ass." Percy threatened but Apollo was already shaking his head.

"Percy, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't think Luke would be willing to share his son."

"We are soulmates apparently so Alex is just as much your son as he is mine and Ali is my daughter just like she's yours. The kids have figured it out. Think about what they call us. Daddy for Perce, Dada, for me, and Baba for you. All variations of Father. So the kids think of us all as their parents. And I'm totally cool with it. So's Percy."

Apollo blushed and slowly nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be mad." Carefully he handed Ali over to Percy and allowed Luke to pass him Alex. The little boy instantly latched onto him and settled down watching everything with curious green eyes. Luke held his arms out clearly wanting Ali who Percy easily handed over.

Luke sighed running a hand through his hair. "Apollo you need serious help at times. Ali and Alex belong to the three of us don't ever doubt that." Luke stepped closer to Apollo and reached up since Apollo was just an inch or so taller than him and pressed his lips to the Gods. Apollo hesitated a moment before returning it enthusiastically comforted by Luke's acceptance of him. Percy watched them with clear amusement in his eyes.

"What happened to hating each other?"

"We decided to embrace our Greek roots and put our hatred aside in the interest of sex." Luke explained burying his face in Apollo's shoulder. The Sun God smiled at him before brushing a soft kiss to Luke's hair. Luke lifted his head slightly to blink at Apollo before leaning into the soft touch.

"And I believe that little display of affection shows exactly how powerful a Soul Chain is." Aphrodite's voice sounded from behind them. 'Those two hated each other ten minutes ago."

Percy wheeled around to see Aphrodite leaning against the door frame with the strange woman from before beside her. Ares made an odd choking whimper before pressing himself flat against the bushes as if he could melt into them.

"Oh those two could never hate each other. They were just confusing their sexual tension for hatred." The woman told the Goddess as she walked over to Percy and engulfed the boy in a hug.

"Isn't he just the cutest. I can't wait to see him with those two handsome men in his ass." She cooed and Percy winced as the Soul Chain woke up snarling, clearly pissed that the woman had yanked him away from Apollo and Luke. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain but was surprised when the Soul Chain only whined and backed off.

"Oh don't worry sweetums it won't shocked you with me around. Though I do suggest you get back to your men." She released him and Percy wasted no time bolting back to Luke and Apollo. They both shifted to shield Percy from sight slightly but also keeping their children pressed safely against their chest.

"Who are you?" Apollo growled his wolf side making an appearance.

The woman only laughed. "Aww what a tough wittle puppy."

Luke couldn't help but snort when Apollo whined only adding to his puppyness.

"But to answer the puppy's question I am Kyria leader of the Fates. And the person who screwed with your Soul Chain. Oh and transported the kids back. "

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "What she means to say is she wanted to see you three in a threesome so she made your Soul Chain allow it."

Luke's face fell. "I'm not meant for Percy and Apollo then?"

Kyria instantly shook her head. "Of course not. Normally Soul Chains are only between two people yes. But yours was odd even by my standards. It sensed that you three were all Soul Mates and was seeking to unite two of you since it wouldn't accept a threesome even if it did have a blind spot for the leftover partner. It would have linked Percy and Luke together or Apollo and Luke together just as readily as it did Percy and Apollo all the while putting up with the left out partner's presence. But I couldn't have one of you left out so I made it allow the threesome. Easy Peasey. The hard part was looking through thousands of possible futures until I found one where those to darlings both existed. Normally Percy is only knocked up by one of you but I wanted the twins to know each other." She explained and before anyone could stop her she clapped her hands.

Sapphire eyes flew open and Ali whined as she shifted back to her human form. But her little face brightened when she saw Alex.

"ALEX!" She screamed reaching out and trying to grab her brother. Luke yelped as a foot connected with his stomach and he set the little girl down even as Apollo did the same with Alex who had quietly pointed at the ground.

She pounced on her brother forcing him to the ground and she sat on his stomach and smacked Alex lightly. "Bad Kitten. You no there."

Alex squirmed trying to free himself from his sister but Ali was larger and stronger then him. So he just pouted before screaming. "DADDY!"

Ali yipped as she felt herself being lifted into the air and she glowered at Percy as he pulled her off her brother. "No Daddy. Alex weft. Bad Kitten." When Percy only glared at her she stuck her tongue out. "Bad Daddy. Alex bad kitten."

Alex opened his arms up sniffing from the floor and Luke was quick to sweep his son into his arms and snuggle him even as Apollo walked over to wrap his arms around them both. Alex flung a smug smile over Luke's shoulder and pulled a face at his twin sister. Ali huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and turned her death glare on Percy.

"Daddy, put down!" She demanded pointing at the ground.

"Not until you tell Alex you're sorry. That was mean." Percy told her firmly but only received a glare.

"He weft!" She told him and then stuck her tongue out at Alex who only smirked before burying his face in Luke's shoulder.

Percy sighed. "Ali, that wasn't Alex's fault. Now be nice to your brother."

She cocked her head to the side as if considering before she shook her head. "No. Kitten bad." She squirmed until Percy was forced to set her down or risk dropping her and promptly ran over to Aphrodite and latched onto her leg.

"Grandma, Daddy mean!" She informed the Love Goddess.

Percy glared at his two boyfriends that were busy snuggling Alex while watching him with amusement clear on their faces as Percy tried and failed to parent. "Don't offer to help."

"Hey, we aren't invoking Ali's rage." Apollo kissed Alex's head and cuddled the boy who was grinning looking quite pleased with himself.

"And you seemed to have it under control. Look she's even getting candy from Aphi." Luke pointed out and Percy wheeled around to see his daughter gnawing on a candy bar as Ares and Aphi cooed over her.

"Alyssa!" Percy yelled. "You are in trouble. No candy until you apologize to Alex."

Ali looked right at him with those big innocent blue eyes even as she shoved the rest of her candy bar into her mouth. "No candy." She told him from around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Oh leave her be. My sweet little granddaughter deserves all the candy she wants." Ares cooed spinning Ali around in circles. Aphrodite glared at her boyfriend clearly jealous and without asking permission snagged Alex from Luke and gave him his own candybar which he happily munched on.

"Do I even want to know why they think they are their grandparents?" Apollo asked and Luke shook his head.

"Where is Fatey?" Luke asked as he looked around.

"Probably took off to plan the fate of my ass." Ares muttered looking around warily only to wince as Ali yanked on his hair. Ali squealed suddenly and Ares looked down to see a fully stocked makeup kit in the kid's hands. It was a large plastic pink box that was slightly see-through just enough that Ares could see every shade of lipstick, eye liner, eye shadow, and blush imaginable in the box. A moment later he found himself sitting on the ground with his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied together with Ali sitting on his lap.

"KYRIA!" Ares shouted only to gag as Ali shoved a tube of lipstick in his mouth. Apparently his tongue needed to be blood red.

Aphrodite snickered. "Well that's what you get for insulting her, Ares." She snuggled Alex and kissed the little boy's head. "Why don't we go to the the Throne Room and let Ali give Ares a makeover?"

Percy sighed and nodded as he tried to grab Alex from Aphi but Luke beat him to it and grabbed the little boy. Apollo grinned as he knelt down beside his brother and hugged both Ares and Ali as Aphi grabbed Luke and Percy and of course Alex.

Ali and Alex whined when their eyes were covered but a moment later they were safe in the Throne Room. Ali glanced around only to scream and take off running. Triton and Will who were just walking through the door hand in hand blinked as they had a toddler flinging herself at them. Alex was hot on his sister's heels and even as Ali landed in Triton's arms he launched himself at Will who barely caught him.

Triton held Ali at arms length. "What is this?" He asked looking at his younger brother as Ali squirmed in his arms.

"I think its a kid." Will commented as he held Alex against his chest slightly surprised when the little boy snuggled close.

Triton rolled his eyes at his lover. "I could figure that out myself you know. I meant why is it touching me?"

"Uncle Tritty!" Ali tried to cuddle but Triton kept her at arms length. So she reached out and with her tube of lipstick still in hand...shoved the tube up Triton's nose.

Triton spluttered dropping Ali who easily shifted into her wolf form and landed lightly on all four paws as Triton vainly tried to extract the lipstick from his nostril.

Alex watched his sister with interest and yawned lazily before his own body began to glow and Will found himself holding a small lynx kitten in his hands instead of a little boy.

"Oh shit! Triton, I think I broke the kid!"

But Triton had his own problems to worry about. Not only was his breathing being impaired by lipstick he also had a wolf pup jumping up and sinking her little teeth into his arm. He cried out in pain and tripped over his own two feet and face planted. Ali jumping free a moment before he hit the ground. She leapt onto Triton's back and growled placing one little paw on his head. Her body glowed slightly and she changed back to human and smirked. "I won. Tritty my doggy now."

"Owww." Triton groaned as Ali put her full weight behind her hand on his head and slammed his face into the floor.

Will eyed the kitten in his arms wondering if he was going to follow his boyfriend, oh wait Triton had issues with that word so lover, in the whole getting beat up by a two year old thing but Alex only nuzzled his face and licked his nose.

"Get it off of me!" Triton whined.

"Did you seriously call my child an it?" Percy growled as he finally decided to intervene. Luke and Apollo were clinging to each other laughing as they watched the toddler beat up the God.

"Percy, had sex with a wolf?" Will asked confused. Then he looked at Alex who was still a lynx kitten. "And a cat?"

"Honestly, little brother, did you forget that Dad's sacred animal is a wolf?"

Will froze at the familiar voice and he turned to see his lanky grinning elder brother with his arms wrapped around Jason's waist. The Son of Jupiter was bright red as he struggled to free himself.

"Lee?" Will breathed.

"The one and only." Lee grinned "I'd give you a hug but if I move this one will run off and refuse to admit that we spent the night having extremely fucking hot and very passionate sex. So sorry little bro."

"I hate you." Jason growled.

"Now that wasn't what you were saying when I was fucking you last night." Lee commented his grin playful as he dragged Jason over to Apollo who had stopped his laughing and was instead staring at his eldest son with his mouth hanging open. "Dad, I strongly suggest you shut your mouth before Percy shoves his dick in there."

Apollo's mouth clamped shut but Luke helpfully opened his. "I don't mind Perce!" He called and the Son of Poseidon only shot him a dirty look before taking Alex from Will and allowing the young blonde to tackle hug his brother. Lee held the still squirming Jason with one arms so he could ruffle Will's hair.

"Your back!" Will murmured.

"Yeah, for good. Now don't start crying or anything. I want to see Dad's face when he finds out about my little mishap." Lee growled when Jason kicked his leg. "And you behave or I will strip you and fuck you in front of the whole council and you know you will give in." Jason whined and leaned back rubbing his ass against Lee's crotch at the very idea of the Son of Apollo topping him again. Lee grinned at him even as Will pulled away making a face.

"Aww my wittle Jassie wassie wants sex again." Lee kissed Jason's neck even as Aphi squealed.

Apollo blinked trying to process. "Luke?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is that guy my kid? And is he fucking my brother?"

"Yep!"

"Just wanted to make sure my brain hadn't melted." Apollo smiled at his son. "Lee? My eldest?"

"Yep hi Dad! I'd hug you but Jassie's ass is rubbing against me and I don't think you want to get poked." Lee grinned as Jason blushed since he could definitely feel Lee's arousal against his ass. Lee flopped down and tugged Jason on his lap.

"Ewww. Lee didn't need to know that."

"Well how about knowing that the kid is trying to kill Triton?" Lee asked.

Apollo glanced over to see Ali still sitting on Triton while braiding his hair. Aphi was sitting beside the little girl and handing her bows to put in Triton's hair both ignoring Triton's screams of protest.

Percy grinned. "He called her an it. He deserves it. Good to see you again Lee. I'd hug you but the Soul Chain would probably kill you for it."

"No prob." Lee snuggled his blushing boyfriend. "So can someone get rid of the kids so Jassie can take care of my little problem?"

"No." Apollo switched from confused mode to overprotective Daddy mode. Will shot his brother a sympathetic look even as Jason was given the death glare.

"Hurt him, upset him, or even think about not treating my son perfect and I will put you so full of arrows you will resemble a pin cushion."

"Gods Dad. Relax." Lee kissed Jason softly. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Alex padded over to them in lynx form and yawned as he flopped down in Jason's lap. The Roman glanced at the kitten but didn't say anything as he began to pet the soft fur. Alex purred happily as he watched his sister finally grow bored with tormenting Triton and instead shower his faces with wolf pup kisses. Triton made a face as he wiped the layer of slobber off himself. "Disgusting."

Ali snorted clearly unamused as she trotted across the room and barked her tail wagging happily as she saw a familiar person walk into the room. Theseus was leaning heavily against Pith his face pale. He only wore a pair of sweatpants instead of his usual tight jeans and leather jacket.

Theseus glanced up and smirked when he saw the little wolf puppy and opened his arms. She jumped into his arms and licked his face even as Alex clawed his way Theseus's leg and perched on his shoulder purring happily.

"Hey squirts." Theseus scratched Alex's ears and kissed Ali's head.

"Share the kids Thes!" Pith whined as he snatched Alex off of Thes's shoulder and snuggled him.

Luke, Percy, and Apollo exchanged looks. "Do I want to know why our kids know those two?" Luke asked.

"I have a feeling it involves sex." Apollo commented.

Percy on the other hand only gulped. "Apollo, run."

"Why?" Apollo asked but he got his answer when he saw Poseidon walking through the door looking very pissed off.

"Theseus the next time you vomit do not aim for me." Poseidon snarled only to note the wolf pup his son was holding. Ali and Alex happily bounded over to their grandfather and tackled him shifting back to humans as they did.

Poseidon picked the children up confusion clear in his eyes. Percy gulped and stepped forward seeing his boyfriends cowering in the corner. "Um Dad?"

"Percy, who are they?" Poseidon asked.

"Ummm. Well the little girl is Alyssa AKA Ali and the little boy is Alexander AKA Alex."

"Alex looks nothing like Apollo." The God growled his glare fixing on Luke who hid behind Apollo.

" Apparently Fate has a thing for threesomes and she sorta added Luke to the Soul Chain. Alex is my child with Luke." Percy explained.

"Fatey is amazing! She pays me and Pith to have sex and let her tape it all the time. We adore her." Thes piped in.

"Yeah, and she let us meet Ali and Alex. They are amazing." Pith added as Poseidon's face turned red.

"No. I will not allow it." Poseidon snarled.

Percy huffed. "Dad, we've been through this. You have no control over my soul mates and me so deal with it. Or I will let Aphi get you."

At her name the Goddess jumped to her feet and lunged for Poseidon knocking him to the floor and straddling him. Ali and Alex bounding back to their parents for cuddles. Luke and Apollo quickly scooping them up and using the children for human shields as Aphi smacked Poseidon with a purse.

"Don't you even think of threatening those three. I need hot threesome action and I swear if you even dream about breaking them up I'll let Ares fuck you into the ground." She snarled.

"My son is not going to be in a threesome." Poseidon snapped.

Aphi summoned her purse again. "I. Don't. Care. What. You. Want." She yelled slapping Poseidon across the face with the purse with every word. "No. One. Screws. With. True. Love."

Lee winced and pulled Jason closer to him. "Remind me to never piss her off."

Jason nodded quietly watching as Hades walked in. Thes glanced at his father before flinging himself in Hades arms. The Death God chuckled as Thes wrapped his legs around Hades's waist and kissed him eagerly.

"I heard you were sick. Do you feel better?" Hades asked leaning his forehead against Thes's.

"Yeah, now that you are here. I missed you." Thes admitted pulling Hades head down for another soft kiss. The God sighed brushing locks of black hair from Thes's face.

"You still feel feverish. Has my idiot of a brother not been caring for you properly?" Hades fretted moving towards the ring of chairs and settling himself down on a large black leather armchair with Thes on his lap.

"He's trying. I don't make it easy on him." Theseus admitted his lips searching for more soft kisses. For the first time in centuries he had no interest in actually having sex. He still felt nauseous and it was taking some effort to hold down his water but just being held by his handsome God comforted him. Hades seemed to sense that Theseus just wanted to be held. He rubbed the Sea Prince's back gently brushing soft kisses over the curly black hair. Thes sighed happily and all but melted into the gentle hold.

Pith smiled slightly seeing his best friend so happy even if he was pretty sure he could feel his heart crumbling. Sighing he sat down close to Lee and Jason not having the energy to yell at Lee.

Slowly the other Gods and Goddesses began to trickle in. A few of them glanced at Thes and Hades with amusement before their attention was completely taken over by Ali and Alex.

Blackjack snorted happily when he met Alex and was more than willing to let the little boy climb on his back even as a lynx kitten. But that was mostly because Alex was so gentle and careful to keep his claws out of the horse's hide. Even as Ali made Demeter bleed by running over her lap in wolf pup form and her sharp claws digging in.

Lupa arrived last with Nico perched on his back. "I went by Diana's house. She is locked in her room and refuses to come out screaming something about idiot males. So I gathered little Nico here."

Luke looked slightly guilty and he could feel everyone's gaze on him but no one questioned him as Apollo wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Percy climbed on his lap. Not even Thes asked but mostly likely because Aphi who had Poseidon sitting in the corner of the Throne room raised her purse threateningly.

"I'll talk to her later. Explain things." Apollo offered as he pressed a kiss to Luke's temple.

"Thanks." Luke mumbled and he smiled as Alex curled up on his shoulder in lynx form his soothing purrs filling Luke's ears.

Slowly the group settled down all of them seeming to accept Ali and Alex with no problem. And other than a few grins at Lee and his obsession with snuggling Jason they mostly ignored the Son of Apollo.

Apollo ended up sitting leaning against the loveseat with Luke sitting between his legs with Percy on Luke's lap. Percy held Ali who was drawing on a pad of paper and Alex still perched on his Dada's shoulder. Ares and Aphi were curled up together on the loveseat Apollo's back resting against Ares's legs.

Will curled up next to his father resting his head on Lee's shoulder, even as he played with Triton's hair as the Sea Prince used his thigh for a pillow.

With a yawn Lupa laid down close to Lee's side, even as the Son of Apollo reached out and tugged Jason onto his lap. The Roman squeaked startled, but Lee shut him up with a sharp nip to his neck. Jason squirmed trying to get free, since Will was sending him death glares, but Lee's arms were like vises around his waist.

"Stay still or Triton won't be the only one branded around here. And I'll put mine on a place a little more sensitive than the neck." Lee hissed in his ear and just to make sure Jason knew exactly where that brand was going he brushed his hand over Jason's crotch. The Roman sucked in a breath but stilled not wanting to resemble a cow. Even if he was dying to arch into the hand. He whined softly, and Lee grinned ghosting his hand over the area again before biting down on Jason's ear lobe.

Lupa chuckled her eyes noting the hand and the nips, even as her sensitive ears heard Lee's little threat and the soft choked back whimpers from her pup.

Good, her pup needed a nice strong Alpha to pin him down and mate him. Even if the Jason she knew was just a toddler she could already see the side of him that was fighting to live up to everyone expectations, when the child only wanted to be loved. Lupa knew she could at times be harsh with her pups. But her children didn't have as easy of a life as the Greeks. In Rome it was literally kill or be killed. She did her best to love them and show them affection, but in the end she had to step back and let nature take its course. She knew Jason had never received any love from his mother or Jupiter, and she highly doubted her grown Roman pups gave him much affection when he was old enough to join their ranks. Unless the Greeks had coddled the boy which was unlikely her pup had never received any true affection.

In her eyes Lee Fletcher was the best thing that could happen to her pup. Jason needed love and affection, which Lee seemed more the willing to give and from the way Jason had allowed himself to be the submissive in bed the night before there was no doubt in her mind, that the Son of Jupiter wanted to have the weight lifted off his shoulder if even for a moment. To not have to be in charge. A nice Alpha like Lee could accomplish that nicely.

Lupa's ears perked up as she saw of all people Demeter walking towards her with Nico looking surprised and happy in her arms.

The Goddess smiled at the she-wolf.

"Hello Lupa. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Demeter asked politely.

"_Of course not. And may I say your pup looks like he's going to grow up to be a nice strong beta. I don't see him being quite as dominating as an Alpha, but I believe beta will suit him nicely. He certainly isn't an omega." _She caught Hades's eyes to make sure he knew she was talking to him too. Nico giggled and climbed onto her back stroking the soft fur happily.

Poseidon stormed over glaring at everyone as he flopped down on the couch shoving Ares and Aphi off so he could sprawl and send death glares to everyone.

"Oh he is so not getting any lube when you top him." Aphrodite muttered to Ares. Aphrodite grabbed Ares hand and dragged the War God over to the little family group. She pushed him down next to Apollo and flopped down on his lap before reaching over and trying to snag Ali from Percy. The Sea Prince flashed a death glare, and the Goddess huffed by withdrew her arms before Percy chopped them off. She pouted until Ares wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. She smiled brushing her fingers over the stubble covered cheeks.

Blackjack lowered himself to the ground beside the Love Goddess and War God allowing them to lean against his shoulder. He rested his beautiful head in Aphrodite's lap staring up at her with those gentle brown eyes. She smiled and kissed the velvety muzzle even as Apollo snapped his fingers so the book appeared. Lee snagged it from his father and opened it up in Jason's lap. "Read Jassie!" He ordered with another quick nip. Jason blushed as he flipped the book open and found the right page trying to ignore the smug look Percy's face.

**11 WE VISIT THE GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUM:**

"Aren't you suppose to be on your way to the Underworld not shopping for garden gnomes?" Jason asked eying Percy who was rocking Ali.

Percy shot him a glare but Triton lept to his brother's defense. "Maybe he wanted to get Hades a gift. We all know Hades never gets laid. Perhaps he thought a gnome would be a good sex toy."

"Actually..." Theseus started pulling Hades off the arm chair and dragging him to sit on the loveseat beside Poseidon.

"Do not say another word." Apollo warned pointing at the twins.

Thes stuck his tongue out. "Meanie."

Lee twisted around to flick Theseus in the ear. "Hush. I wanna hear my adorable wittle lover read the bookie!"

"And I wanna watch your adorable wittle lover kill you." Pith muttered.

"If you two don't shut up I'm shocking the crap out of both of you." Jason snapped. Only to yelp when Lee bit his shoulder.

Percy shook his head. "I guess there is no doubt he's your kid Apollo."

Apollo studied Lee before nodding. "Yeah." He looked at Luke. "Did Artemis mention what the minimum age to join her Hunters was? I want to send Ali to them. And maybe Alex if she will take another boy."

Theseus kicked him. "Don't even think of making my sweet little niece join those evil women."

Triton leaned up to kiss Will softly, even as Percy absently started to braid Ali's hair. Theseus was too busy looking queasy to comment. He turned his head to make sure if he did puke it would end up on Triton. His brother deserved that.

**In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there,**

"Yeah, then we have people to hate and curse for are sucky ass lives." Luke chimed in.

"Or you can blame them for the fact that your breathing seeing as without the Gods you wouldn't be born." Will pointed out.

"Or you wouldn't have a Godly dick up your ass. Right Willie?" Lee grinned prodding his brother playfully.

Will blushed while Triton only smirked. Apollo gagged at the mental image only for Percy to turn around and kiss him. "Gotta agree with Will there." Percy whispered.

Theseus caught Hades eye and flashed a thumbs up at his lover who nodded looking pleased.

Poseidon shook his head. "Boys..."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at him giggling. "Oh come on Poseidon at least the boys like Gods."

"Not in the way he wants my beautiful one." Ares explained.

"Seriously. He's Greek. He should encourage his children to be nice healthy little Greeks. The only normal one of them is Theseus."

Nico looked up. "Thes is normal?"

"I'm shocked too." Hades told his son and he leaned over and picked Nico up and settled the boy down next to Thes who smiled.

"I am so normal. Pith is the abnormal one."

"Hey! I'm normal!" Pith whined.

Aphi patted his head. "Not as normal as Thes. You were a virgin at sixteen. The horror!"

Apollo grinned nudging Percy. "You were seventeen I guess she thinks you're crazy."

"Shut up!" Percy hissed. "If Dad finds out we slept together he's not gonna let us live alone in that nice big house. He'd probably make us share with Triton or something."

"So we'll be quiet at night." Apollo purred.

"Triton would be too busy fucking Will to hear us." Luke commented.

"Not with as loud as Percy gets."

"I wasn't the loud one." Percy snapped. Aphrodite took advantage of his distraction and snagged Ali. The little girl opened her eyes sleepily and stared at the Love Goddess before she smiled. "Aphi!" She murmured and allowed a quick kiss to be placed on her forehead.

"Sweetheart promise me you will take after your Uncle Theseus like a good little girl. Not after that scary virgin Aunt of yours. Okay sweetie?"

"Okay!" Ali agreed before squirming and opening her arms towards Percy. "Daddy!" She whined.

Percy snagged her back and coddled the little girl who promptly went back to sleep the moment her head settled on his shoulder. Having changed into her wolf side so much exhausted the little girl. Alex snorted at his twin still wide awake since he wasn't dumb enough to shift himself into a coma.

"Well she takes after Apollo in that department. You can kick him out of bed, and he will look at you and go back to sleep on the floor." Hephaestus commented.

Apollo stuck his tongue out, and Jason rolled his eyes as he went back to the book.

**because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong.**

"Thanks baby. Glad you think so highly of us." Poseidon murmured ruffling his hair. Percy smiled up at his father pleased he seemed over his pouting.

**For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck;**

"Percy, I think normal people would think they are having a lapse in sanity, or they really should stop drinking." Luke pointed out.

**when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.**

"No two. Asshole Airhead and this moron." Thes kicked Hades lightly, and the Dead God glowered at him. He would have punished Thes with a few kisses but he saw Poseidon's look and he knew he was risking enough having Thes sitting on him. So he kept himself in check.

**So there we were, Annabeth and Grover and I, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind us, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in our noses.**

**Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."**

"Stupid Goat." Luke grumbled.

Lupa licked her lips. _"Is this goat still alive? I bet my pack would enjoy gnawing on his bones."_

Luke turned to look at her before tackle hugging her neck knocking Alex to the ground. "I think I may now love you Lupa." Luke commented before yelping as Alex fazed back into a human and whined.

"DADA!" He cried holding out his little hand. "Boo boo."

"Oh I'm so sorry Alex. Dada didn't mean to knock you down. I'm so sorry. Dada will make it better." Luke cooed kissing the small red mark on Alex's hand. Alex settled down instantly and hugged his father happy to be cuddled. Poseidon was quiet as he walked with them back to the Throne Room.

**I was pretty much in shock myself. The explosion of bus windows still rang in my ears. But Annabeth kept pulling us along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."**

**"All our money was back there," I reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."**

"So just steal more stuff." Hermes murmured quietly from his corner.

Percy hesitated looking between Luke and his father. He wasn't stupid. This bitterness was what lead Luke to betraying the Gods. He had to get Luke to at least have a civil conversation with his father but how? He decided to figure that out later as Apollo dragged Luke onto his lap. Maybe Apollo could change Luke's mind on how Gods were?

**"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight—"**

"Percy, saved her and the goat's life by jumping in." Ares snapped.

"Shoulda let them die." Apollo grumpled.

"Gods is Annabeth really that much of a bitch? I mean she hates me and all but still to Percy?" Jason asked Lee who shrugged.

"Don't ask me. She didn't like me and my brothers. So I didn't bother with her." Lee explained.

"I like her even less now. I mean Apollo isn't thought of two highly in Rome, but you are strong and Will seems like a good guy. I don't honestly see how she couldn't like you guys."

"That's because you love being beneath me and having me inside you far too much for you to care." Lee commented lightly.

**"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"**

"YES!" Triton and Theseus yelled before high fiving. Percy rolled his eyes at his older brothers before cuddling his children. Ali whined in her sleep as Alex happily leaned up to kiss his Daddy's cheek.

**"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."**

**"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."**

"I hate to agree with that Goat but he's right." Ares commented only to yelp as Luke smacked him.

"New rule whoever compliments to goat I get to hit." Luke told him before beginning to lazily kiss Percy's neck. Apollo doing the same on the other side of the Sea Prince's neck. Percy purred at the contact and didn't even mind when Ali was stolen by Aphi and Demeter grabbed Alex. Apollo's hands slid down Luke's body to pull him against his chest and Luke blinked surprised at how aroused Apollo felt.

"What the hell Apollo? Percy not screw you enough?" Luke whispered.

"Don't know. I'm fucking horny as hell." He hissed back. Luke gave him a sympathetic look as Apollo shifted him so Luke was blocking the tent in his jeans but not squishing it. Percy whined clearly annoyed that they had stopped kissing him. Luke and Apollo shared a quick kiss before they both went back to nuzzling either side of Percy's neck.

**"Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth.**

**Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... a perfectly good bag of tin cans."**

"Yeah, because that's what's important." Luke muttered. "Perce, could have been killed." He watched as Percy moaned softly as Apollo sank his teeth into his neck. He whined and Apollo grinned and moved his lips to Luke's neck and lightly bit down. Luke growled with pleasure and tugged Apollo's head around so he could kiss him.

**We sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry. After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to me. "Look, I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."**

"Percy is brave." Jason muttered.

"Percy is too busy rubbing his ass against Luke's crotch to notice you complimented him Jassie." Lee commented watching as Percy tossed his head back in pleasure as Apollo's hand skimmed his crotch.

**"We're a team, right?"**

**She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."**

Apollo and Luke's snarls filled the air and Poseidon who had been sulking growled a warning. Thes and Triton exchanged looks both ready to kill. But Percy only spun around and melded his lips with Luke's as he pulled Apollo's head down so the God could resume kissing his neck.

"You know we should probably get a hose and start squirting those three." Pith commented as he petted Lupa.

The she-wolf snorted as the scent of arousal teased her nose. She huffed and looked away choosing to lick Nico's face.

Jason rolled his eyes and went back to the book hoping to tune out Percy's mews of pleasure. Or else he was gonna start humping Lee.

**The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total darkness. I couldn't see anything of Annabeth except a glint of her blond hair.**

Apollo bit Percy's neck sharply and he whined smacking the God's head.

"Luke new game. Everytime Percy mentions the bitch we get to bite him. He mentions us or insults her we kiss him."

Luke gave Apollo a quick peck on the lips. "Sounds good to me."

Percy pouted at them. "I don't love either of you anymore." Only to cry out as they both nipped his shoulders.

**"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" I asked her.**

**"No ... only short field trips. My dad—"**

**"The history professor."**

"How is that important?" Hermes asked only to get glared at.

"Hey look asshole another sucky ass father just like you." Luke shot at his father hatred filling each word.

"Dada, no be mad." Alex murmured climbing on Luke's lap.

"I'm sorry kitten. Dada isn't mad at you." Luke kissed his son's forehead and snuggled him. "Kitten, Dada love you no matter what." Luke whispered and Apollo and Percy exchanged looks even as Ali woke up and realized that Alex was getting cuddles and she wasn't. She quickly shoved her twin brother out of the way and snuggled against Luke.

"Dada, love Ali. Not Kitten." Ali told her twin glaring at him. Alex only pushed her back and went back to snuggling Luke.

"I love you both. Now be nice Ali."

Percy leaned his head on Luke's shoulder. "Don't worry Luke."

"Huh?"

Apollo wrapped his arms tight around his whole family. "We are your Soul Mates. You're scared you are gonna be a shitty father like Hermes. You aren't. You are a good guy who would die for our children. Or else I'd never allow you near Ali and Alex. You are no more your father then I am like Zeus." He pressed a soft kiss to Luke's cheek. Luke spun around and kissed him happily glad for the comfort his boyfriend was giving him.

**"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."**

"Yeah, any good at dying." Nico murmured and Lee shrugged.

"Dying isn't so bad." Lee commented and Thes and Pith nodded in agreement.

Jason glanced at his boyfriend worry clear in his eyes. "How would you know?"

"Aww nothing to worry about Jassie. I'm fine."

"Don't scare me." Jason whined pulling Lee into a soft kiss. "You aren't allowed to leave."

"And I'm not going anywhere Jassie. Now stop worrying." He soothed holding Jason tight. The Roman snuggled him and Lee kissed his forehead.

Will shot his brother a disapproving look but was distracted by his baby sister dragging her makeup box over to him.

"Willie make Tritty pwetty." She told him holding up a tube of lipstick.

"NO!" Triton snapped realizing her intent.

Ali whimpered her big blue eyes turning pleading. "Make Tritty pwetty. Pwease." She whispered her bottom lip quivering.

"Yeah Triton she could do wonders for your looks." Thes teased lightly

"Go to Tartarus Theseus." Triton snarled even as Ali climbed onto his chest and looked down at him.

"I wuv you Tritty." She whispered while using the puppy dog eyes of doom. "Make you pwetty?"

"Oh come on Triton I won't think less of you." Will brushed his hair out of his eyes. "And I find a man who is good with kids sexy. Be good with Ali and you will get a reward." Will whispered in Triton's ear.

Triton quickly sat up and flipped the top open to the makeup case. "Fine, you can make me pretty." Triton gave in even if he winced as Ali smeared the hot pink lipstick over Triton's lips. The God made a pathetic whining noise but Will brushed a kiss to his cheek. Triton gritted his teeth doing his best to resist the urge to blast the kid as Theseus and Percy snickered. Killing his brothers wasn't an option either. Though making it so they could never reproduce and create more of those vial little things seemed like a great idea as Ali began to poke him in the eye with mascara. Who the hell gave a two year old mascara anyway? He yelped in pain as an apple fell out of the sky and hit him in the head before rolling over to Blackjack, who happily devoured it.

"Bad Pwetty. Stay still." Ali scolded as she turned the rainbow she was drawing on his cheek into a butterfly because her canvas just had to move. It was quite obvious that she was Apollo's daughter at that moment. Despite only being two every bit of artwork she drew on the God was clear and easy to make out.

Poseidon shook his head. "Triton, honestly, you are my heir. Can you please look like it?"

Triton glanced at Will. "Not really. I want sex. And he will withhold sex if I don't do exactly as he wishes."

Apollo gagged even as Lee leaned over and high fived his little brother. "Nice one Willie. I'm so proud."

Will blushed slightly ignoring Aphi's squeals of how he was a "real" Greek.

But Percy didn't look so happy. "Dad? What's the issue with Triton playing with Ali? She's having fun and he doesn't mind."

Poseidon sighed. "I don't want you getting attached."

"She's our daughter. Why would he not get attached?" Luke asked one hand going to his blade. If Poseidon even thought about insulting their child he was going to kill him. Immortal God or not.

Poseidon shook his head. "Because, she isn't truly here. That Fate woman can take her away in an instant and the same thing with Alex. I don't want to see my sons heartbroken when the children leave."

Aphrodite leaned over and smacked the Sea God over the head. "Kyria has a cruel streak yes. But she would never upset Percy, Luke, or Apollo. She adores them and she loves to see them happy. Now shut up and take good care of your grandchildren before I tie you down and give you to Kronos for a sex slave. And you know I will do it."

Poseidon gulped and glanced towards his son who was giving him a dirty look even as he cuddled Alex. Luke was tense beside him with Apollo just looking like kicked puppy dog. "I'm sorry boys. Your children are quite cute." Poseidon muttered eying Aphrodite warily.

Apollo glanced at his annoyed boyfriends and picked Alex up. "Want to hold Kitten?" He asked offering Alex.

Poseidon hesitated a moment before nodding and accepting the child. Alex blinked at him before wrapping his arms around the Sea God's neck and cuddling him. "Grandpa!"

Apollo and Luke exchanged looks before reaching out and snuggling Percy. The Sea Prince rolled his eyes as they showered his neck and shoulders with kisses.

Jason rolled his eyes and started reading again.

**If I didn't know better, I could've sworn I heard doubt in her voice. "You're pretty good with that knife," I said.**

"She better be after all the damn time I put into training her." Luke muttered even as Apollo "punished" Percy by biting his earlobe. Percy hissed in pain and smacked his head lightly.

"Stop biting me!"

Apollo grinned and instead leaned over to nibble on Luke's ear.

**"You think so?"**

**"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."**

This time it was Luke who sunk his teeth into Percy's neck. Percy groaned. "Immature idiots."

**I couldn't really see, but I thought she might've smiled.**

**"You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you ... Something funny back on the bus ..." Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a shrill toot-toot-toot, like the sound of an owl being tortured.**

Poseidon's head shot up. "Who's killing Athena? Can I reward them?"

Jason rolled his eyes and started to read again.

**"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"**

"Awww. I wanted dead owl." Poseidon whined even as Luke muttered about how useless Grover was.

**He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.**

**Instead of finding a path, I immediately slammed into a tree and got a nice-size knot on my head.**

Percy yipped as Apollo spun him around and brushed the hair from his eyes even as Luke covered his face and head in soft kisses.

"Poor thing." Apollo cooed as he checked Percy over.

"Guys, this was nearly five years ago." Percy mumbled from around Luke's lips.

"Oh just shut up and let us love you." Luke murmured pulling Percy more onto Apollo's lap even as Apollo pushed Luke's face aside so he could claim Percy's mouth.

**Add to the list of superpowers I did not have: infrared vision.**

"Wait! What about underwater?" Theseus asked as he placed Nico on his lap.

"Well yeah. But not on land."

"What?" Luke asked Apollo who whispered. "Sea Prince thing."

**After tripping and cursing and generally feeling miserable for another mile or so, I started to see light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. I could smell food. Fried, greasy, excellent food. I realized I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since I'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where we lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. This boy needed a double**

**cheeseburger.**

Percy wrinkled his nose. "I don't know if I could eat a cheeseburger anymore." He kissed Apollo. "Cows are sacred to you. And I've gotten use to tofu burgers."

"Meat gwoss." Ali commented as she finally grew bored with dressing her Uncle up and was instead snuggled up in her big brother's arms while Willie rocked her. Triton was watching with amusement as his lover cooed over the little girl who seemed to have no issue just letting everyone hold her. Alex squirmed in Poseidon's lap for a moment before wandering over to sit on Demeter's lap. The Goddess looked faintly surprised but didn't say a word as she cuddled the boy.

**We kept walking until I saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.-**

**It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like I'd hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary.**

Hades frowned trying to think why that place sounded so familiar but decided he had more pressing matters to worry about. Like his son being cuddled by Theseus.

**The neon sign above the gate was impossible for me to read, because if there's anything worse for my dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English.**

All the demigods in the room whined sympathetically and Luke gave Percy a few extra snuggles.

"I wonder if Ali and Alex are dyslexic." Percy murmured staring at the twins who both blinked at him lazily. Alex jumped off of Demeter's lap and sat quietly on the floor his bodying glowing briefly as he switched back into his lynx cub form. Ali quickly joined her brother her body easily shifting into its wolf side.

"Has anyone figured out how Alex got a lynx? Ali makes sense. She's 75% Goddess and Apollo is her father. But Alex doesn't make sense. Percy and I aren't lynxes. A horse I'd get. Or a snake. But not a cat." Luke asked watching his son curl into his sister.

"Its simple isn't it? You must have been made a God." Aphrodite chimed in. "Only a male demigod and a male God can conceive a child together in a male pregnancy. And if Percy carried them both he had to have been a demigod at the time so Luke must have been made a God. And his sacred animal must have been a lynx."

The room all stared at her. Ares was the first to open his mouth. "Fatey told you that didn't she?"

Aphi flashed a charming smile. "Of course she did. She adores me. Unlike you Ares. And I highly suggest you stop calling her Fatey. She seems to dislike that." As if on cue an apple fell from the sky and bopped Ares on the head.

"_APPLE MINE!" _Blackjack yelled lunging for the fruit. Luke blinked.

"Soul Chains kicking in." He informed them casually. "I just heard Blackjack."

"_Oh good!"_ Blackjack pranced up to Luke and nuzzled him._ "Now can you mate my boss so we can have more of those cute little foals?"_

Percy shoved the horse away. "Go away Blackjack." He kept an eye on Luke who looked a little unnerved but seemed to be handling the fact he was going to become something he hated pretty well. Percy kissed him softly and Apollo whined clearly not happy he was not being snuggled at the moment so Luke reached over and tugged Apollo close so he could kiss him.

Theseus watched Poseidon's aggravated face for a moment before reconsidering his plan to kiss his handsome Death God. The mood his father was in Hades would probably end up being turned into a goldfish. So for now he had to be content in just snuggling with Hades glad that he was always super cuddly when sick and his father thought nothing of him choosing Hades to cuddle with.

"So what idiot is making me a God?" Luke asked with a grin.

"Apollo, most likely. He is your lover." Demeter pointed out but then she paused. "Where is Hestia?"

The room quieted as they looked around. The Goddess was often forgotten due to her quiet nature but Demeter's words should have brought her out. If not that then the Goddess should have been with the others cooing of Ali and Alex.

"HESTIA?" Poseidon shouted concern for his elder sister filling his voice. Hades pushed Thes and Nico off his lap and jumped to his feet.

"Has anyone seen her since yesterday?" Hades asked.

Hermes sighed. "She's probably just with Artemis." He looked down to see a pair of bright green cat eyes staring at him. "What is this?" He asked wincing at sharp claws dug into his leg.

"Alexander! Get over here." Luke yelled but Percy put a hand over his mouth.

"Give your dad a chance. Alex is his grandson. And who knows maybe he can change." Percy murmured even though he could feel the worry pouring off of both Apollo and Luke.

Hermes studied the little kitten that was looking up at his with those adoring sea-green eyes. He made no move to aid Alex as the kitten struggled to pull himself onto the chair. Ali's tail flicked as she trotted over and allowed her smaller brother to use her as a step stool to clamber up before jumping back on Triton's lap.

Alex slowly padded over Hermes's body until he could sit on his chest and gently he licked the God's nose his rough sandpaper like tongue scraping against his skin.

Martha and George peeked their little heads out of his pocket and instantly Martha was in love.

"_Oh he's so at those eyes! And those adorable ears. " _Martha cooed her forked tongue flicked out to brush against Alex's nose.

"_Think we could get him to catch us a rat?"_ George asked with a sleepy yawn. Martha hissed at him but Alex lifted his paw and smacked the snake lightly. George recoiled obviously surprised as Martha nosed the little kitten affectionately.

"_That's it Hermes. You need to makeup with Luke so we can keep this adorable little one."_ The snake stretched her body out and Alex responded by shifting into his human form. Martha hissed in surprise before she started cooing again.

"_Oh he looks so much like Lukey did at that age."_ Martha glowered at Hermes._ "Not that I was ever allowed to see him at that age you idiot."_

The God only rolled his eyes and decided that pushing Alex off his lap would only end up with his own sacred animal eating him so he sighed and resigned himself to the fact he'd have the toddler sitting with him. At least Alex was cute and quiet.

Luke's eyes never left son's small form as distrust and worry oozed off of him. Percy and Apollo exchanged glances both picking up on the emotions with total ease through the slowly strengthening Soul Chain.

"It will be okay Luke." Apollo soothed. "He upsets our son and I will fill him so full of arrows he resembles a porcupine."

Luke shot him a grateful look but didn't say anything as he kept watch, his arms tightening around Percy instinctively.

Poseidon glanced worriedly at the door. "Should we go look for Hestia?"

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine. Let's finish the chapter then check on her." Hades decided and steered his brother back to the couch. Nico clambered onto Poseidon's lap and hugged the God tightly.

**To me, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.**

"What the hell language is that?" Jason asked blinking at the book.

Lee shrugged and nibbled on Jason's shoulder. "Can you give the book to someone else and lets have some fun."

Jason swatted his mouth away with a slight blush. "No. My brother will tear you to shreds."

Lee pouted but didn't say a word as he resumed his nipping and nuzzling.

**"What the heck does that say?" I asked.**

"Horse? Fish? Dildo?" Theseus suggest only to yelp as Percy spun around and smacked his leg.

"Language!" He pointed at Ali and Alex.

"Dildo." His brother shot back until Hades clamped a hand over his mouth.

Ali grinned. "DILDO!"

Thes smirked as Percy glowered at him.

**"I don't know," Annabeth said.**

Hermes snorted. "Are you sure she's Athena's brat? I didn't think they could admit to not knowing everything." He smiled slightly as Alex reached up and kissed his cheek. "Settle down squirt." Hermes mumbled oblivious to the incredulous looks Luke was shooting at him.

**She loved reading so much, I'd forgotten she was dyslexic, too.**

**Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."**

Hades paled. "Oh shit." He whispered.

Theseus looked at him curiously but didn't say anything as Hades kissed his shoulder to distract him. Poseidon too busy snuggling Nico to notice.

**Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken. I crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.**

"You are as bad as Theseus." Triton complained.

"Hey, I don't follow the smell of food. I follow the signs that say "Sex this way"." Thes shot back before Hades covered his mouth again.

**"Hey ..." Grover warned.**

**"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."**

"And that children is a good way of getting shot." Ares pointed out. "Could be a crazy ass redneck ready to shoot any trespasser."

"They can use the goat for a shield." Hep piped in grinning at his brother as Ali grew bored with cuddling with Will and dragged her makeup case towards Ares. The God groaned as she climbed onto his lap and grabbed his eyelid and yanked it shut so she could apply blue eyeshadow.

**"Snack bar," I said wistfully.**

**"Snack bar," she agreed.**

Percy yelped as Apollo sunk his teeth into his shoulder. "OWWW what was that for?" He whined examining the teeth marks. Luke leaned over and pressed a kiss to the sore skin before rubbing his tongue over it. Percy shivered slightly.

"Don't agree with her."

**"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."**

**We ignored him.**

**The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps. "Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"**

Hades cursed as he shifted Theseus on his lap so he was between him and Poseidon. Poseidon wouldn't blast through his son.

**We stopped at the warehouse door.**

**"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."**

**"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"**

**"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."**

**"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," I reminded him.**

"Ewww." Aphrodite wrinkled her nose.

**"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me."**

"The goat is paranoid." Demeter murmured.

**Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman—at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful**

**lady.**

Poseidon frowned. Why did that description sound familiar? He shrugged it off and went back to snuggling Nico. The kid was adorable.

**Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"**

"One is too busy trying to steal my son. The other is in a net." Hades snagged Nico back from Poseidon.

**"They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say.**

**"We're orphans," I said.**

Percy grinned at Poseidon's unamused look. "Don't worry Dad it gets better."

**"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"**

**"We got separated from our caravan," I said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"**

The room was completely silent for a long minute before Triton spoke. "Replace the food part with sex and you have exactly what Thes would say."

"Well my little brother is brilliant. Just like me." Thes cooed ruffling Percy's hair.

"Gods is Apollo really going to be the brains of that threesome?" Ares asked only to yip as Ali stabbed him in the eye with a makeup brush.

"Be nice to Baba!" She growled sounding more like a wolf then a toddler.

Whatever Ares was going to say was drowned out by a scream from Hermes as he jumped to his feet depositing Alex on the floor. The little boy instantly burst into tears before running towards Luke and flinging himself into his father's arms sobbing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Luke roared getting to his feet and drawing his sword but he stopped and glanced down. "Alex are you wet?"

Pith glanced up from the popcorn he was munching on. "Oh Alex isn't potty trained. The toilet scares him. So you did change his diaper right?"

"THE FUCKING BRAT PISSED ON ME!" Hermes screamed looking down at his soaking wet pants.

Alex kept sobbing even as Percy tried to shush him. Pith sighed and made to stand seeing that the three idiots had no clue how to calm their son and Ali looked on the verge of tears as she saw her twin's sadness. He handed the bowl of popcorn to Theseus who sniffed it before turning green and jumping off of Hades's lap. Just because he was amazing he opened his mouth and vomited all over Hermes's shirt adding to the pee nicely.

Poseidon aimed his Trident at Hermes. "Don't even think of going back at him." He watched with surprise as Hades was the first to rush to Theseus's side and rub his back as Theseus's finished emptying his stomach on the floor. Demeter wrinkled her nose in disgust and vanished the mess as Poseidon clapped his hands to be heard over the roars of laughter from Lee, Jason, Pith, Lupa, Nico, Triton, Will, and Blackjack. "Boys go clean your son up. And check Ali's diaper while you are at it. Thes come on baby lets get you some water to wash your mouth out with."

Apollo nodded and walked to a small side room as Percy scooped Ali up. Alex was still crying softly in Luke's arms as Apollo lead them through Olympus and until he found a washroom. "We need to go shopping for the kids later." He murmured softly as Luke sat Alex on the counter. Percy nodded quietly in agreement as he turned the water in the sink on checking the temp.

"I swowwy." Alex sniffed rubbing his snotty nose with one little hand. Ali scooted close to him and hugged her twin.

"We aren't mad at you Alex. You're just a baby. Its not your fault." Apollo comforted as he created a clean pair of jeans and a pair of pull ups for the little boy. Alex stood and allowed Luke to help him out of his urine soaked clothes.

"Me use potty." Ali piped up when Apollo was about to make more diapers for her. "Daddy take me?"

"Sure Princess." Percy lead her to the toilet and boosted her up so she could potty as Luke and Apollo washed Alex off and got him into a clean diaper and pants. Alex seemed unharmed by his fall but he still sniffed and as soon as he was changed he flung himself back into Luke's arms and refused to look at anyone. Percy helped Ali fix her leggings as Luke tried to pry Alex off of him so he could change his shirt.

"Come on Kitten come to Baba." Apollo coaxed rubbing Alex's back.

"Hewmes mad at me." Alex whispered peeking at Apollo.

"Its okay baby. Hermes is mad at a lot of people. It wasn't your fault." Luke murmured bouncing him.

"He dwopped me." Alex whined. "I dwint mean it."

"He shouldn't have dropped you Alex. He knew you didn't do it on purpose. Your Uncle Thes puking on him was on purpose. You peeing on him was an accident. It was even funny Kitten." Percy told him the nickname Ali used for her twin easily being adopted by them all.

"No mad?" Alex asked.

"Nope. Just tell us if your wet next time Alex." Luke told him. "You know when you have to go right?"

Alex nodded. "Potty scarry. Me no use potty. Eat me."

"No eat you Alex. You scaredy kitten." Ali rolled her eyes.

"Am not." Alex lifted his head to glare at his twin. Ali stuck her tongue out as she climbed onto Percy's shoulders.

"Why are you scared of the potty Alex?" Apollo asked watching as Percy winced as Ali tried to stand on his shoulders. He quickly snagged the little daredevil before she broke her neck.

"Uncwle Twitty twied to feed Uncwle Tes to the potty. It atwe his head."

"I am going to kill my brothers." Percy growled.

Apollo sighed. "Alex the toilet can't eat you."

"Can too."

"He's got his father's stubbornness." Poseidon commented walking into the bathroom. Ali squealed happily and launched herself at him so he could pick her up. Poseidon sighed and scooped her up but he had to smile.

"Huh?" Luke and Percy asked together.

"Not you Luke. Percy. He's two right now and is quite sure that the drain in the tub has an evil monster living in it that will suck him in and eat him if he's in the bathroom when I empty the tub."

Alex nodded. "Tub have mownstwer."

Apollo shook his head sighing. "Looks like we're gonna have some issues with him."

"Ali is so confident. Do you think something happened to make Alex so skittish?" Percy asked worriedly.

"We already know Triton happened. Your brothers probably scarred him for life with more of their stupidity." Luke snuggled Alex who reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I wuv you Dada." Alex murmured before turning so he could go to Percy. "I wuv you Daddy." He then moved on to Apollo. "I wuv you Baba."

The three proud parents grinned as they smothered their son with hugs and kisses while they told him they loved him. Ali rolled her eyes.

"Baby." She squirmed out of Poseidon's arms and stalked out the door. Blackjack had followed him and the stallion nickered softly when he saw the little girl. Instantly he kneeled down and allowed Ali to clamber onto his back.

Alex eyed the horse warily before deciding being carried by his Dada was the better option.

Poseidon was quiet as he lead the way back to their spots Ali still perched happily on Blackjack with Apollo ready to catch her if she fell.

They settled back down with Luke happily noticing that Hermes was in the net hogtied and gagged.

"Triton,Lee, Pith and Will weren't too pleased with him." Ares explained when Percy asked.

"I wanted to help but Hades wouldn't let me." Thes complained from where he was nestled between his father and lover with several blankets wrapped around him.

Jason picked up the book.

**"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."**

**We thanked her and went inside.**

**Annabeth muttered to me, "Circus caravan?"**

**"Always have a strategy, right?"**

**"Your head is full of kelp."**

"No its full of food." Percy told the book. "And snuggling my babies." He snagged Ali from Blackjack and cuddled the little girl as Apollo and Luke argued over Alex.

**The warehouse was filled with more statues—people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. I was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statutes, because they were all life-size. But mostly, I was thinking about food.**

"Is anyone else getting a bad feeling?" Demeter asked trying to place why that place sounded so familiar. Had Persephone mentioned it perhaps?

"No." Hades said a little too quickly.

**Go ahead, call me an idiot for walking into a strange lady's shop like that just because I was hungry, but I do impulsive stuff sometimes. Plus, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers. The aroma was like laughing gas in the dentist's chair—it made everything else go away. **

"Magic in the food perhaps?" Hephaestus asked.

"Or just hungry kids." Hades suggested.

**I barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow me, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us.**

Apollo's arms tightened around Percy's waist. "Not good. Not good." He murmured. Luke kissed him softly but Apollo was to worried to calm down and respond.

**All I cared about was finding the dining area. And sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.**

**"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.**

"Come on Sea Prince. Snap out of it and leave." Poseidon urged.

**"Awesome," I said.**

**"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am."**

**Before I could jab him in the ribs, Aunty Em said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."**

"A nice monster?" Will asked hopefully.

**"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.**

**Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, so I figured it must've been my imagination.**

"Annabeth has faced her before?" Jason asked.

**"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."**

Poseidon's eyes widened before he relaxed and grinned. "Athena's daughter is a dead owl but Percy should be good."

Everyone looked at him like he was insane but he just waved for Jason to continue reading.

**Only later did I wonder how she knew Annabeth's name, even though we had never introduced ourselves.**

**Our hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.**

"I'm hungry." Thes whined only for half the room to yell "No!" at him.

**I was halfway through my burger before I remembered to breathe.**

**Annabeth slurped her shake. Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.**

**"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.**

"What noise?" Pith asked his mind racing as he tried to figure out what Percy was facing. Poseidon yawned lazily.

"Don't worry. She won't hurt Percy."

**I listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head.**

**"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears,Grover."**

**"I take vitamins. For my ears."**

**"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax."**

**Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched us eat. It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at me when I couldn't see her face, but I was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, and I figured the least I could do was try to make small talk with our hostess.**

Jason groaned. "Of all the times to develop manners Percy..."

Percy stuck his tongue out as he got Apollo to create a pad of paper and some crayons for Alex to play with.

**"So, you sell gnomes," I said, trying to sound interested.**

**"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."**

**"A lot of business on this road?"**

**"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."**

**My neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at me. I turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified.**

Ares sharp intake of breath showed he had figured it out and a moment later Aphrodite spun to look at Poseidon. "Her?"

He nodded.

**"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."**

**"You make these statues yourself?" I asked.**

**"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me**

Triton groaned. "Oh not her. She creeps me out." But he too seemed relaxed at what monster his younger brother was facing something that was seriously confusing Percy.

**in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. **

"Didn't pass on long enough." Percy muttered.

**I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.**

Aphi smiled. "Even your child senses who she once was." She murmured to Poseidon.

Apollo cursed as it finally clicked. "Her?"

"Easy Apollo. She won't harm Percy. She loves me too much." Poseidon soothed.

"With a child of Athena accompanying him?"

"Her bond with me is too strong. She would never harm my child."

**Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"**

**"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend, you know,**

Poseidon smirked. "I prefer the best lover she ever had. OWWW!" Poseidon glared at Hades rubbing his head.

"Stop bragging brother. You are beginning to sound like Zeus.

**and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."**

"Wait... Keeps her face covered, hissing, likes Percy, hates Owl Spawn, Dad fucked her, monster..."Theseus blinked. "This thinking is giving me a headache.

Pith sighed having figured it out. He leaned over and whispered it it Theseus's ear. The Sea Prince laughed relaxing like his brother and father had. "Oh Percy you are fine. I met her. She nearly fucked my brains out. Though she kept calling me your name Dad. Sorta creepy but hey I was bored and horny and she did offer.

"You had sex with her?" Poseidon asked slightly jealous.

"Yeah, she said I had inherited all your handsomeness and charm. And then she asked if I wanted sex. Wasn't like I hadn't had sex with monsters before. I just made sure to keep my eyes shut."

"Theseus how exactly did you defeat all the monsters you fought?" Lupa asked.

The Sea Prince considered. "Sex."

Poseidon started to hit his head into Hades's shoulder as everyone stared at his middle child.

What? Monsters are good lays. Look at Ms. Monster. Avoid the head and she's hot and those snakes are kinky. "

That finally seemed to make it register with the rest of the room and Luke cursed.

"Medusa?" He asked Percy who only smiled sadly and held Ali tighter.

**I wasn't sure what she meant, but I felt bad for her. My eyelids kept getting heavier, my full stomach making me sleepy. Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice?**

"A evil fucking useless fucking know it all fucking bitch Owl headed whore named Athena." Poseidon growled.

"Gods Dad let us know what you really think about Athena." Percy commented.

**"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking me to get my attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."**

**She sounded tense. I wasn't sure why. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything.**

**"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those." She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.**

"Just kill her Medusa. She'd make a great statue." Surprisingly this came from the normally mild manner Will who blushed as all eyes turned towards him.

**"We really should go."**

**"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"**

**I didn't want to leave. I felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. I wanted to stay with her a while.**

"Let the others go Percy. You are safe there." Triton commented as he snuggled Will. No, he wrapped his arms around him and held him close in a very manly way since Prince Triton Heir of the Sea did not snuggle.

**"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"**

Poseidon looked confused. "The others but not Percy right?"

**"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.**

**"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."**

**Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy—"**

**"Sure we can," I said. I was irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy, so rude to an old lady who'd just fed us for free.**

Percy moaned in pleasure as both Luke and Apollo planted fiery kissed on his lips.

"Good boy keep insulting her." Theseus patted Percy's head happy.

**"It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"**

"Being turned into a statue for one. But I highly doubt she'd harm you." Hephaestus murmured happily fashioning a toy for the children. Ali squealed in happiness as he set the small metal dolphin on the floor in front of her and it stood up on its tail and chattered at her.

"Thank you." Both Ali and Alex chorused as they watched their new toy swim through the air.

Hep smiled and sat back to make another treat for the sweet children.

**"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."**

**I could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out the front door, into the garden of statues.**

**Aunty Em directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."**

"WHAT? Medusa pay attention. Percy is my child!" Poseidon shouted.

"Dad why would she not attack me? I am a demigod. And she is a monster." Percy asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because she loves me and I loved her."

"You let her be turned into a monster." Lee pointed out. "Her lovey dovey feelings might have gone away because of that."

Poseidon shook his head and explained "Athena caught us in her temple I argued it out with her and then she kicked me out. It was her territory so I had no choice but to leave. I couldn't save Medusa but I did try. I couldn't enter Athena's temple without her permission though and she had just revoked it. Medusa saw me trying to break in and save her and she never ever blamed me. I did everything in my power to change her back after Athena turned her into a monster but I couldn't. Medusa was never angry with me. Everyone thinks Pegasus and Chrysaor were conceived before Medusa was turned. But think about it. They are monsters well half-monsters. I was still with her after she was changed and that's when she became pregnant. Not before. If I had gotten her pregnant when she was still human Pegasus and Chrysaor would have been demigods not monsters even if she gave birth as a monster. Medusa never harmed my children because she couldn't harm the brothers and sisters of the children she was carrying. I ended up having to leave her because of Athena and Zeus throwing a fit and she sought out the company of my sons to make up for losing me in her bed."

"Percy is traveling with Athena's child. She might believe he agrees with Athena's treatment of her." Triton suggested quietly worry for his brother filling him. "Father is right though. She normally adores us. I've been in her bed and like Theseus bragged so has he."

Will huffed and scooted away but Triton snagged him and pulled him close. "Will stop looking at me like I just cheated on you. It was thousands of years before you were born."

Jason decided to keep reading before those two either started fighting or having sex in front of him.

**"Not much light for a photo," I remarked.**

**"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"**

**"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.**

**Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"**

**Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."**

**"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear."**

**She still had no camera in her hands.**

"Come on Medusa. Its my child. Look past the Owl Spawn and see who he is." Poseidon urged.

**"Percy—" Annabeth said. Some instinct warned me to listen to Annabeth, but I was fighting the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull that came from the food and the old lady's voice.**

"Why did she affected me so much?" Percy asked curiously.

"Because you sensed safety with her. Which you would have had if you had taken Luke with you instead of her." Aphrodite explained.

**"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..."**

"Aww she's taking her clothes off for our little bro."

**"Percy, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted.**

**"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"**

**"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.**

"_Oh good the goat figured it out." _Lupa muttered.

**"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. Her invisible hands pushed Grover and me both off the bench. I was on the ground, looking at Aunt Em's sandaled feet. I could hear Grover scrambling off in one direction, Annabeth in another. But I was too dazed to move.**

"Just stay down and let her slaughter the others and calm down." Triton urged.

Percy winced as his lovers hold on him became nearly painful.

**Then I heard a strange, rasping sound above me. My eyes rose to Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails. I almost looked higher, but somewhere off to my left Annabeth screamed, "No! Don't!"**

"_Wow she can be useful." Lupa remarked. "Just toss her to Medusa for a snack. _

**More rasping—the sound of tiny snakes, right above me, from ... from about where Aunty Em's head would be.**

**"Run!" Grover bleated. I heard him racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" to kick-start his flying sneakers.**

**I couldn't move. I stared at Aunty Em's gnarled claws, and tried to fight the groggy trance the old woman had put me in.**

**"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," she told me soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."**

"Oh shit. That is probably my fault." Theseus muttered. "I might have sorta told her I'd date her then might have sorta snuck out in the middle of the night."

Poseidon started hitting his head into his Trident.

**I fought the urge to obey. Instead I looked to one side and saw one of those glass spheres people put in gardens— a gazing ball. I could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents**

**Aunty Em.**

**Aunty "M."**

**How could I have been so stupid?**

"Want me to answer that Percy?" Jason asked smiling. Percy only gave him the finger.

**Think, I told myself. How did Medusa die in the myth? But I couldn't think. Something told me that in the myth Medusa had been asleep when she was attacked by my namesake, Perseus. She wasn't anywhere near asleep now. If she wanted, she could take those talons right now and rake open my face.**

"Your namesake was flying with Hermes's winged shoes, a sword Hephaestus gave him, Athena's shield, and my helm. She stood no chance against him with so many lent gifts or stolen in the case of my helm."

**"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited me to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother.**

**"Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."**

"Can't blame her for being mad." Apollo whispered.

**"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"**

**"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr.**

**"You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."**

"Is she finally calming down and realizing killing my child is a bad idea?" Poseidon asked hopefully.

**"No," I muttered. I tried to make my legs move.**

**"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."**

Poseidon whined. "Medusa? Why are you telling Percy he'll be a pawn? I won't allow it."

"I want to know why she thinks being a statue is better. You can't have sex as a hunk of rock."

"Shut up Theseus!" Triton snapped.

**"Percy!" Behind me, I heard a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound hummingbird in a nosedive. Grover yelled, "Duck!"**

"A two hundred pound hummingbirds sounding duck? What the hell kind of pets does Medusa have?" Pith asked.

**I turned, and there he was in the night sky, flying in from twelve o'clock with his winged shoes fluttering, Grover, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat. His eyes were shut tight, his head twitched from side to side. He was navigating by ears and nose alone.**

"Oh. Flying goat. This is going to end up well." Luke mutter sarcasm dripping from his voice.

**"Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!"**

**That finally jolted me into action. Knowing Grover, I was sure he'd miss Medusa and nail me. I dove to one side.**

"If he hits you he is even more dead." Luke snarled.

**Thwack!**

**At first I figured it was the sound of Grover hitting a tree. Then Medusa roared with rage.**

**"You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"**

"Fine by me." Apollo piped in holding Percy tightly. Luke rubbed his back but Apollo wasn't responding.

**"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back.**

**I scrambled away and hid in the statuary while Grover swooped down for another pass.**

**Ker-whack!**

**"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spitting.**

**Right next to me, Annabeth's voice said, "Percy!"**

**I jumped so high my feet nearly cleared a garden gnome. "Jeez! Don't do that!"**

**Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible. 'You have to cut her head off."**

"No way is Percy getting close to her. Make Owl Spawn or Goat Boy do it." Triton growled.

**"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here."**

**"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her my self, but..." Annabeth swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You—you've got a chance."**

"No she wouldn't. She's capture her. Torture her, then feed her to the snakes." Poseidon added.

**"What? I can't—"**

**"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster.**

"Oooo Ares buy me that statue love."

"Of course beautiful."

**Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of—"**

Theseus covered his ears. "To many big words. Head hurts." He whined.

**"Would you speak English?"**

**"I am!"**

**She tossed me the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."**

"Duh. I knew that." Percy muttered kissing Apollo's cheek to calm him down. He smiled at Luke happy that at least one of his lovers seemed to realize he was sitting there so he had to have survived.

**"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. "I think she's unconscious!"**

**"Roooaaarrr!"**

**"Maybe not," Grover corrected. He went in for another pass with the tree branch.**

"_My pack will love hunting him down." _

**"Hurry," Annabeth told me. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash**

"If she's in such a hurry she should do it herself." Lee muttered.

**I took out my pen and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in my hand. I followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair. I kept my eyes locked on the gazing ball so I would only glimpse Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, in the green tinted glass, I saw her. Grover was coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!"**

Luke cheered until Apollo clamped a hand over his mouth.

**Medusa was about to lunge at him when I yelled, "Hey!"**

**I advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. If she charged, I'd have a hard time defending myself. But she let me approach—twenty feet, ten feet. I could see the reflection of her face now. Surely it wasn't really that ugly. The green swirls of the gazing ball must be distorting it, making it look worse.**

"Athena must have been looking at her own reflection when she chose what to make Medusa look like." Will replied cooly only to yelp as Triton pinned him to the ground and planted a searing kiss on his lips.

**"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't."**

**I hesitated, fascinated by the face I saw reflected in the glass—the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making my arms go weak.**

**From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!"**

**Medusa cackled. "Too late."**

"Sitting right here before any of you idiots panic." Percy commented.

**She lunged at me with her talons.**

**I slashed up with my sword, heard a sickening shlock!, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern—the sound of a monster disintegrating.**

All eyes turned to Percy snuggled between his lovers.

"The Minotaur, the Furies, now Medusa. What the hell else is he going to kill?" Jason asked.

"A lot more things." Percy replied calmly as he snuggled Alex.

**Something fell to the ground next to my foot. It took all my willpower not to look. I could feel warm ooze soaking into my sock, little dying snake heads tugging at my shoelaces.**

**"Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but I guess he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck."**

"Look down Goat." Luke urged.

**Annabeth came up next to me, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move."**

**Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice.**

**"Are you okay?" she asked me, her voice trembling.**

**"Yeah," I decided, though I felt like throwing up my double cheeseburger. "Why didn't ...why didn't the head evaporate?"**

**"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war, " she said. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."**

"I knew that. Since I didn't look down if you didn't notice. Damn did she really treat me as if I was that stupid back then?"

"She still does Percy." Jason murmured.

**Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly statue. He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.**

**"The Red Baron," I said. "Good job, man."**

**He managed a bashful grin. "That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun." He snatched his shoes out of the air. I recapped my sword. Together, the three of us stumbled**

**back to the warehouse.**

**We found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. We plopped it on the table where we'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.**

"_You should stay there and rest. Medusa is gone and you'd be safe. Her scent would cover yours for the time being._" Lupa suggested.

**Finally I said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"**

"Yes, you do." Poseidon glared with disgust at the net and sent a bolt of energy at Athena's unconscious form.

**Annabeth flashed me an irritated look. "Your dad, actually.**

"WHAT?!"

**Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons.**

"How is that my fault? I didn't turn my own lover into a monster. Please someone tell me where this little brat lives so I can throw her to a starving pod of Orcas." Poseidon growled.

Jason opened his mouth but Percy shot him a look shaking his head so Jason quieted.

**That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."**

**My face was burning. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."**

"You were lead there. She knew your names. She knew you were coming. Percy's name I can understand her knowing but not Grover and Annabeth's. Something is up." Luke murmured.

**Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"**

**"Forget it," I said. "You're impossible."**

**"You're insufferable."**

**"You're—"**

**"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"**

"Use it on the Owl Spawn?" Poseidon suggested moodily.

**I stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS!**

**I was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods **

"Hey! What did I do?" Apollo asked looking like kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking back then. I know you would never do anything so stupid and mean." Percy soothed kissing him softly.

**for this whole quest, for getting us blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. At this rate, we'd never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice.**

**What had Medusa said?**

"That Annabeth should be killed?" Theseus suggested innocently

**Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. I got up. "I'll be back."**

**"Percy," Annabeth called after me. "What are you—"**

**I searched the back of the warehouse until I found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden. **

Poseidon glared at his brother who only grinned innocently.

**According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. I folded up the bill and stuffed it in my pocket.**

**In the cash register I found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. I rummaged around the rest of the office until I found the right-size box. I went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:**

**The Gods**

**Mount Olympus**

**600th Floor,**

**Empire State Building**

**New York, NY**

**With best wishes,**

**PERCY JACKSON**

Hades shook his head. "He is certainly you son Poseidon. Theseus would do the exact same thing. Hell you would do it if you could get away with it."

"I like it. I hope Athena opens it and gets turned to stone." Aphrodite piped in.

"It doesn't work on Gods my beautiful one."

"Well then fix it so it works. Honestly Ares."

**"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."**

"I don't mind it. I think its funny." Apollo piped in.

**I poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as I closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!**

**"I am impertinent," I said.**

**I looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize. She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact that I had a major talent for ticking off the gods.**

Nico grinned. "Percy does. The only one that has never gotten mad at him is Apollo."

"Of course. We are Soul Mates." Apollo looked smug as he kissed Percy's neck.

**"Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."**

Jason closed the book. "Chapter is done."

"Good. I'm going to go talk to Artemis and see if I can get her to join us and see if I can track down Hestia. The rest of you stay here." Poseidon told the firmly before leaving.

**Review please!**

\


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi guys. Yes I know this is late. But life got in the way of writing for a bit but now you have a nice 14,500 word chapter with a massive lemon in it to read. **_

_**As always I have Childe and Rein here to help me out. I am keeping them from sleep to get this posted tonight so you guys owe me. (*yawns* Remind me why we're doing this again?) **__Because Demon wants this posted tonight. __** Oh hush. You guys don't need sleep. You have so few brain cells you can run off of almost no sleep. (Hey! I sooo have more brain cells than you! **__I actually have a brain with working brain cells, thank you very much. Unlike you. _

_**So I posted the updated pics on the cast page so please check them out. The link is on my page. You can see Alex!**_

_**On to reviews so these two can sleep. **_

_**Princess of the Sea: Will is a great influence of Triton. He makes him relax. I think Ares is always scared of what Aphi will do to him. (Of course he is.) **__*sighs* Dad is a wussy._

_**Lotto: I think Hermes just doesn't like kids and he shows it with how he writes. Even a cutie like Alex. (He was mean to poor Alex!) And Thes is talented like that. Oh you are not gonna be happy. Poor Hestia. I blame Hades. (I thought we were supposed to blame Zeus about everything?) Ehh I got tired of blaming him. And Hades annoyed me. He was a pain to write this chapter. **__LOL_

_**Just a Chess Piece: I expect an extra long review this chapter then. **__Yes, there are so many amazing couple names. __**(Yep!)**_

_**Phoenixe: Whoops. Childe and I both go over the chapter and try to catch everything but hey we are only humans. And you did see that this was a fantasy romance right? Oh course its going to have a wee bit of unrealistic romance. Most guys can't have sex as much as Thes does without catching some serious cooties or without getting friction burn. Sorry but I won't take away any of the cuddles and kisses. I adore writing them too much. And thanks Luke works in the Soul Chain. And I pass you off to Rein who wants to rant. (Now listen here for a second. First of, I'd like to see YOU try to write a chapter as long as the ones Demon writes and not have any spelling mistakes in there. For your information, Demon and Childe are not some superhumans who can write without any mistakes. There are TONS of stories out there which have a lot more mistakes than this one, so don't come to bitch at Demon for some small spelling mistakes here and there. Secondly, if you have a problem with cuddles and kisses and characters actually showing affection to each other, WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU EVEN READING A ROMANCE STORY?! In case you didn't know, there's nothing inappropriate in showing affection to your boyfriends instead of acting like a cold-hearted dick and not cuddling them at all. Besides, THEY'RE FUCKING GREEK as well as SOULMATES so what, exactly, do you expect them to do? Sit there and not care about the people they're Soul Chained to? Yeah right. Because that's SOOO believable and not-at-all unrealistic, which you oh-so-nicely and bitchily called cuddling. Now, if you'd do us a favor and either shut the fuck up and stop bitching about characters showing affection to each other, or go bitch to someone else. Because we honestly don't care a shit.) **__*claps* Well said Rein! __**Holy Shit. I didn't think Rein would do that. But she is very territorial of her cuddles. (Of course I am! Cuddles are adorable!) **__True. And if Rein hadn't ranted, I would have. __**(Be thankful it was me who ranted and not Childe. I swear she can murder verbally.)**_

_**KitKatMoon: Not this chapter. In a few. Though we do get threesome sex. (Which is better than Poseidon and Ares having sex.) **__Yes it is._

_**Stronger: OMG I would so do that if Thes would let me. But I don't think he wants his kids getting in the way of his sex life. (Kids are always in the way! See what happened to Apollo, Percy and Luke!) **__I have to agree._

_**Zanthayus: Aww thanks.**_

_**Hope Sama: Thanks so much.**_

_**LeeBecky: Huff since you get spoilers I want longer reviews. Aww Triton survived fine. And I think Jassie and Lee get lemons next chapter. **__I know the feeling. __**(Yay! we need Jason/Lee lemons.)**_

_**Emily: I don't know of any other Apollo/Luke/Percy fics but I strongly reccomend for Aporcy to read I Give It All. Its in my favorites. Lukercy fics that are really good are hard to find. **__I don't know any good stories with this pairing - or Aporcy or Lukercy, for that matter. Sorry. __**(Me neither. It's hard to find good ones from amongst the shitty ones.)**_

_**Guest: Medusa's mother is disputed. But yes that is who she normally is thought to be. But yeah I was always surprised Athena got away with harming Poseidon's lover and the daughter of a primordial Goddess. But my theory is that Athena being Zeus's favorite was under his protection. (She must have been. Zeus totally favores Athena. Dunno why.) **__I bet Medusa's mother could have kicked his ass. But she probably didn't want to cause a war or something. _

_**Awesome: LOL you get it this chapter.**_

_**Mika Wyght: LOL you get the poodle. (Aphi gets the poodle too!) **__*shudders* Pink poodle… The horror… __**(Don't mind about Childe. She hates pink.)**_

_**Nick: Aww thanks. The hotel was in this book. And the pearls were in books just not a big deal really. **__They were mentioned, what, twice in the whole book? __**(Yeah.)**_

_**Silver Wolf: Aww thanks so much. And yes I explain so much of the obvious slashyness of the books. Since you haven't finished the books you will see why Luke won't be in trouble later on. And I know they were mean to Tyson. I'm not sure if he's coming in my story simply because I want Percy to be the baby Sea Prince. And yes she dies. And Nico had something bad happen to him in the later books. (I was really upset when Bianca just left Nico like that too. She got what she deserved when she died, though.) **__Yes, the books were full of slashyness. I was like WTF when Percy ended up dating Annabeth. You should seriously read the rest of the books, though the ending of the Mark of Athena is probably something you want to stay away from. __**Why stay away from it? Owl Spawn must have gone splat and Percy landed on her so he was perfectly okay. Duh. (She better have, or I'll make her go splat myself.) **__Well, knowing Riordan, I doubt she went splat. Or if she did, Percy would be heartbroken or something. _

_**Hershey Gurl: Thanks and updating.**_

_**Lightnings Pride: There was so fluff. And sex. **__There was. And this chapter has even more._

_**Equus: Percy knows that Luke isn't bad so I think they will be fine. (Oh, they'll be just fine! They'd never be angry at Luke.) **_

_**RachelNGrachel: What do you mean no action? And fluff can never be overdone. And go read in a cold shower since its threesome time! (LOL) **__You'll love this chapter._

_**Shinku: Aww thanks. And yes Percy is gonna be covered in hickeys. Imagine when he kisses Owl Spawn. Lee is amazing. Childe, Rein, and I had all talked on who got Jassie and we decided that was the only one who could handle Jassie. And Willie is just cute with Tritty. And don't worry Pithy gets love soon. And I wanted real sex in the movie not eye sex. Jake and Logan so would have done it for the fans. (They should have. And now I want to go watch it.) **__Yes, they totally would have done that.__** Hmm my favorite part had to be that or when how much trust Luke places in Percy when he jumps off the Andromeda. **_

_**Turtle: *hides crack under Luke* I don't know what you are talking about. **__Totally not. __**(We have absolutely no idea what you mean.)**_

_**Lex: Awww thanks. I got a rhyme praise. That's a first. Alex is Percy and Luke's son while Ali is Apollo and Percy's daughter. The twins both call their parents the same names. Dada for Luke, Daddy for Percy, and Baba for Apollo. And Percy certainly gets love this chapter. (Don't worry, we'll make sure he gets lots of love.) **__Yes. He deserves love and attention._

_**Fallen Angel: Aww thanks. **_

_**Now Luke sorta took over this chapter and he made his threesome adorable and sad and just made you love him more. That boy has a talent for making me love him more. (...We get to see them murdering Nick later, right? *gives puppy eyes*) Of Course. He hurt our Lukey and we nearly didn't get sex because of him. (YAY!) **__Now that should be interesting to see. And Rein, we all know that you're just excited because Nick reminds you of a certain asshole. __**(*blinks innocently* I have no idea what you're talking about!)**_

_**Now disclaimer before those two spoil the whole chapter. (Hey!) **__As if you wouldn't do the same in my story. __**I would never. Now didn't you two want to get some sleep? (Yep! *yawns*) **__We were just about to. Night people! __**See how easy it is to change the subject with them?**_

_**I do not own Percy Jackson characters. they belong to RR. I only own Alex and Ali. Childe owns Kyria. I may or may not own some hot men that I may or may not have kidnapped. *kicks rope under the bed* **__She's only joking, people. Or at least that's what she wants you to believe. __**(Yeah. She totally hasn't kidnapped hot and sexy men.)**_

_**Now go read. **_

Poseidon walked out of the Throne Room and down the street towards Artemis's house. He sighed and rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. How had his youngest child managed to get himself in such a situation? Don't get him wrong. He loved Apollo just as much as his own children. And he didn't mind Apollo with Percy. The pair seemed to compliment each other well and were certainly happy and in love. He wished they had spent more time talking then making out. But Luke worried him. That boy was a troublemaker. He had already broken Artemis's heart. He wasn't going to let that happen to one of his boys.

The children were another worry. He didn't want Percy pregnant. His son wouldn't survive the birth of one child much less twins. That Fate woman hadn't said anything about if Percy was alive in the future. Poseidon thought Alyssa and Alexander were cute but if he had to choose between them never being born or losing Percy he'd blast the children himself. His son came first.

He knocked on the door to Artemis's house and only heard the distinct barking of Virgo. Sighing he pushed the door open and was nearly trampled by the massive dog as she jumped on him.

"Down Virgo!" He commanded and the hound whined but obeyed. "Artemis? Where are you sweetie?" He called and slowly made his way up the stairs nearly breaking his neck as he tripped over Virgo. He growled at the dog who licked his hand before running to the door that belonged to Artemis's room. He knocked softly. "Artemis, its Poseidon. Can I come in?"

After several moments he heard a soft yes and he eased the door open to see Artemis buried under several blankets. Hestia was nowhere to be seen and Poseidon frowned wondering where his sister could have gotten too. Artemis looked up at him her eyes red rimmed before she hid her face again.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back.

"Men. What else would be wrong. Knew I should have fed him to Virgo." She muttered into the pillow.

"What happened between you and Luke?" Poseidon asked nudging her chin so she'd raise her head.

Artemis blushed and refused to meet his eyes. "I had a dream. About Orion."

"You two were very close. Its only natural you still see him in your dreams. Why did that upset Luke?"

Artemis's face reddened even more. "It wasn't a...clean dream."

"You and him hunted together. Running through the woods tends to make one dirty."

Artemis groaned. "I give up. You become so obvious the moment one of your children in mentioned."

Poseidon shook his head still confused over what he was missing. "Artemis you need to get out of bed. I know you are hurting but think about Nico. You claimed him as your child. He needs you. Lupa is caring for him right now but do you really want a Roman near your son?"

Artemis's head shot up and she shook her head. "No. My baby is not allowed near Romans." She sniffed and rubbed her face. "I need to clean up and get dressed. I feel like a corpse." She stood up nudging him aside as she walked to the bathroom and filled the sink with water. "I need to speak to Luke too. I shouldn't have tossed him out the window. Even if he did upset me. I still want to be with him. Luke is a good man at heart. He just has a nasty temper and is easily made jealous.

Poseidon bit his lip wondering if he should tell Artemis tell Artemis that she had a better chance of getting Zeus and Hades to marry then getting Luke back. But Artemis deserved to know what she was walking into to.

"Artemis?"

"Yes?" She asked as she scrubbed the tears from her face.

"You and Luke aren't getting back together."

"Why? Has he said something?"

"Its sorta obvious."

Poseidon jumped and nearly fell off the bed when he saw Luke standing in the doorway minus Percy and Apollo. Though Alex was in his arms. The little boy smiled at his grandfather shyly before hiding his face in Luke's shoulder.

"Luke?" Artemis moved towards him but stopped when she saw Alex. The child peeked at her and Poseidon winced hearing Artemis's sharp intake of breath when she saw Alex's eyes. Percy's eyes. His own eyes.

"Please please say that child is Triton or Theseus or even yours Uncle." Artemis whispered.

Poseidon shook his head and he saw the raw pain in Artemis's eyes.

"But..."

"Alex is my child Artemis. My son with Percy. Something happened after our fight. I don't really get it but apparently I'm not meant to be with you. Fate herself has decided that I belong with Apollo and Percy. I'm sorry Artemis." Luke murmured shifting his son in his arms.

"My brother stole you from me? My Twin?" Artemis's sadness turned to anger and without warning she grabbed her bow and quiver and headed for the door. But not before stopping in front of Luke and punching him. Her fist collided with his cheek the sickening crunch of bone sounding throughout the room. Artemis ignored Luke's scream of pain as she stormed out.

"Artemis don't." Poseidon yelled taking off after her.

Luke cried out in pain and groaned holding a hand to his cheek tasting the coppery tang of his blood. Alex whimpered before bursting out in tears and Luke cursed softly trying to shush him even as he whimpered tears forming in his eyes as he struggled to breath through the pain.

"_Luke?! What happened? Is my baby okay?" _

The Son of Hermes blinked confused as to where Percy's voice was coming from.

"_Luke think your answers and we will hear them." _Apollo's soothing yet worried tone sounded in his mind. _"Its part of the Soul Chain. Like feeling when one of us is in pain. And you are hurt babe."_

" _Hurts. Alex fine." _Luke's muddled mind supplied as he fell to his knees and set the still sobbing Alex on the floor as he clutched as his face.

Luke had barely managed to think the thoughts when he felt strong arms lifting him up. He didn't fight just letting himself go limp instinctively knowing it was Apollo. A part of him deep in his chest was humming softly and Luke could only guess it was the Soul Chain beginning to form between them. Eyes squeezed shut against the pain he felt himself be carried to Artemis's bed and gently set down. A warm hand brushed the hair from his eyes and a moment later a feather soft kiss and Luke sighed in relief as the pain vanished. Several more kisses followed and the son of Hermes felt the swelling going down and he smiled. "Thanks Apollo." He sat up and saw Alex still sniffing in Percy's arms but settling down.

"Where is Ali?"

"We left her with Triton and Will. With orders to kill anyone who went near her. What happened? All we felt was your pain. Blackjack thought it was the shadow monster. We told him to fly here as fast as he could just in case." Percy explained as he snuggled his son.

"Your damn sister. She punched me after she figured out that I left her for you two. I was trying to ease into it but I was holding Alex. He sorta gave it away with those eyes." Luke explained.

Apollo snarled his wolf side coming to the surface. "Are you telling me that my sister attacked you while you were holding our child?" Apollo asked.

"And shattered your cheekbone?" Percy asked his arms tightening around Alex protectively.

"She's pissed. She actually stormed off to go deal fight with Percy. So I suggest we give Alex to Blackjack and let Triton and Will watch him while we take advantage of this nice big bed." Luke grinned when he heard hoof steps downstairs and he snagged Alex from Percy and hurried downstairs.

Blackjack nickered softly when he saw them. _"What's up?"_

Luke sent a silent thank you to the Soul Chain for allowing him and Blackjack to speak. "Artemis is throwing a fit. I need you to take Alex back to the Throne Room and make sure he's guarded Ali too. Apollo is about ready to kill his sister and I don't want to be the reason Artemis is in more pain. She loves Apollo and the Soul Chain is making him want to kill her. And that would hurt Artemis. And when he cools down it would upset Apollo. So I need to distract him and my plan does not involve our two year old son watching." He placed Alex on Blackjack's broad back. The little boy whimpered and held his arms out. "Dada?"

"Kitten I love you but Dada has to go make sure Baba doesn't do something stupid. So I need you to be a big boy and go with Blackjack. He's gonna take you to Uncle Will and Uncle Triton and Ali. Can you do that for me kitten?"

Alex nodded biting his lower lip and trying to look brave. "Yes, Dada. Me brave."

"That's my baby." Luke kissed his forehead before patting Blackjack. The stallion nudged him affectionately before trotting out the door. Luke smirked and quickly shut and locked the door behind them. He jogged back up the stairs to see Percy physically restraining Apollo.

"Finally Luke. Tell Apollo that blasting his own sister is not a good idea. The damn Soul Chain is screwing with him."

"She attacked my lover in the presence of my child." Apollo growled his eyes glazed over slightly as the pure anger of the Soul Chain overwhelmed him.

Luke grinned as he stepped closer to Apollo so he could smell the honey sweet breath. "I think we can get the Soul Chain to focus on something other than murder right now. Right Perce?"

Percy looked confused for a moment before Luke's hand came to rest on Apollo's chest and began to slide down. The Sea Prince grinned and nodded before standing on tiptoes to kiss Apollo at the same time as Luke's fingers trailed down to brush over the crotch of Apollo's jeans. The Soul Chain whined torn between its desire for its threesome to make love and its anger that one of its members had been harmed. Apollo returned Percy's kiss as the anger faltered only to whine and buck his hips as Luke skillfully unbuckled his jeans and slid a hand inside to stroke him even as he placed his lips at Apollo's ear.

"Let's put that passion to better use." Luke purred as he squeezed Apollo's growing erection even as Percy kissed his way down Apollo's neck, his tongue flicking out to lick the tanned skin.

All thoughts of murder vanished from Apollo's mind as he moaned only to whimper when Luke's hand disappeared from his length.

"Easy lover boy. We need to figure out how far we are going." Luke told him only to yelp as Percy tackled him and invaded his mouth with his tongue. Caught off guard it took a moment for Luke's mind to kick in as Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and hooked his legs around his waist.

"Sex. Now." Percy panted as they broke apart for air.

"I think our little Sea Prince answered that for us." Apollo leaned over to capture Luke's lips for a moment before pulling out and smirking. "So how does you topping Percy and then me topping you sound?"

Something flashed in Luke's eyes but it was gone in a moment and he flashed a cocky grin. "As long as I get plenty of lube I'm fine with that. I've only been top before but since Percy seems to be able to walk I trust you not to hurt me."

Apollo blinked realizing Luke was offering him his anal virginity. But something still seemed off. Something about that smile looked forced. And Apollo's truth senses were telling him something was up. He grabbed Luke's chin and forced the demigod to look at him. "You sure you want to let me top you? I'm fine with just sharing Percy."

"Hey! I do have an opinion here."

"Hush love." Apollo murmured staring into Luke's azure eyes. He only saw total trust and something that looked like adoration. Reassured he pulled Luke into a soft kiss and slowly backed him towards the bed, ignoring Percy who was still clinging to Luke instantly attacked his neck with kisses. Using the edge of the bed to his advantage Apollo pushed Luke down with Percy still straddling him. The Sea Prince purred in approval of the new position as he tugged on Luke's shirt wanting it off. Luke broke away from Apollo's lips long enough to let Percy pull his shirt over his head to help Percy lose his own. Luke cried out softly as Apollo lowered his head and flicked his tongue over his right nipple even as Percy claimed his lips. Apollo yanked his own shirt off and clambered onto the bed just to the side of Luke. This wasn't his first threesome and he knew exactly how to place himself where he could still pleasure Luke while not banging into Percy who was still in Luke's lap kissing him. His skilled tongue began to trace patterns on Luke's chest and shoulders even as Percy grew restless with just kissing and broke away from Luke's lips to set to work taking Luke's pants off. When Percy got off of Luke to slide his pants down Apollo took advantage of the situation to pull Luke against his chest so he could rub his erection still covered by his jeans against Luke's now naked ass.

"How are we doing this?" Percy asked panting slightly.

"Me on top." Apollo told him as he bit Luke's ear lightly at Percy's glare he sighed. "Follow my lead."

He snapped his fingers so his jeans and Percy's disappeared. Luke whined softly as he felt Apollo's erection rub against his ass. He shivered imagining what it would feel like inside him but he also felt his stomach clenched in fear. He pushed the feeling aside and focused on his lovers.

"Percy are you okay with Luke being on top of you instead of me?" Apollo asked the young Sea Prince softly.

Percy nodded. "He's my Soulmate just as much as you are. I trust him. And its Luke. He's always gentle with me."

Apollo nodded not even jealous. His body and heart were telling him that Luke was one of them and that this was as natural as just him kissing Percy.

Luke crawled forward and gently pushed Percy back as he slowly kissed his way down Percy's body. Percy pushed his head away and looked at Apollo. "I am not doing this on your sister's bed. Brings us home."

Luke whined in annoyance when Apollo wrapped his arms around him and instead of snuggling him or fucking him he moved them to their bed back at Apollo's.

Apollo moved close and with little warning he gave Percy's cock a quick lick. The Sea Prince moaned in pleasure whining softly as Apollo took the tip in his mouth. He snapped his fingers as Percy tried to buck into his mouth and Luke blinked when a bottle of lube appeared in his lap. Percy softly thrusted into Apollo's mouth loving the way that Apollo's tongue flicked against his slit occasionally or how his hand was gently fondling his balls. He didn't even notice Luke was lubing up his fingers until he felt one slick digit press against his ass. He whined and spread his legs farther and arched his hips sending his length farther down Apollo's throat. The God hummed softly sending the beautiful vibrations up Percy's cock and the demigod cried out in pleasure. Luke slowly began to slide his finger in and out of Percy loving the way Percy would cry out each time. He could have drooled over the way those beautiful eyes darkened with lust. He couldn't believe he was this lucky. That he had such a beautiful young man as Percy and not only him but also a gentle, sexy, powerful lover as Apollo too.

Eager to be inside the Sea Prince Luke slid another finger. Percy cried out in pleasure as he bucked forcing his dick further into Apollo's mouth. Luke erection twitched pulsing in need at the beautiful cries his lover made and he had little patience left as he added a third finger. Percy hissed slightly at the sudden intrusion but he happily returned to thrusting into Apollo's mouth his hands tangled in the golden blonde hair. He alternated between arching his back to drive himself further down Apollo's throat and from pushing back against Luke's fingers. He felt his release building in his stomach and he panted thrusting against Apollo's lips even as Apollo increased his smirked seeing the way Percy was bucking into his fingers. So that's what it was like if you had a decent lover. Fingers could feel good. He crooked his fingers brushing Percy's prostate. Screaming the Son of Poseidon's vision went white as he spilled his seed down Apollo's throat. The God swallowed it with ease and he slid Percy's limp member from his mouth even as he pulled Luke's head around for a kiss. Luke moaned as he tasted Percy's cum on Apollo's tongue as the God easily dominated his mouth. Percy whined softly as Luke withdrew his fingers so he could wrap his arms around Apollo's neck.

Apollo pulled back and pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead. "I want to take you as your inside Percy." Apollo growled moving to nip at Luke's heated skin. The normally snarky Son of Hermes could only whine in need and nod spreading his legs to the Sun God. Normally he would have smacked himself for being so submissive but something about Apollo made him just want to be fucked by the powerful man kissing his neck. But again the fear and memories kicked in and he shook slightly as his body tensed the muscles waiting for the pain he was sure was to come.

Apollo picked the bottle of lube up and carefully applied it to his fingers as he Luke settled in his lap. Tall as he was Luke was still quite a bit shorter then the God and he fit quite well. He snuggled close instantly figuring out why Percy was always in Apollo's lap. It just felt right. Warm, soft, and you could just feel the love and protectiveness pouring into you. The fear and passed memories bubbling at the surface of his mind pulled back slightly as Luke lowered his head to kiss Apollo's collarbone mewing slightly when he felt Apollo's finger brush against his entrance. The demigod froze all comfort vanishing.

"Ready?" Apollo breathed and Luke nodded trying to relax but his body remained tensed. Apollo shushed him and kissed his neck. "Relax baby. It won't be good for you unless you relax. Come on look at our beautiful little Sea Prince sprawled out over there just waiting for you to take him."

Luke's eyes flickered over to Percy who had propped himself up by his elbows and was watching them with lust filled eyes. Apollo's hand drifted to Luke's cock as he eyed the Son of Poseidon and he stroked him gently. "Just imagine how tight Perseus is going to be around you. And the noises he will make as you fill him. You heard how beautiful and delicious he sounded with just fingers. Imagine how much hotter they will be when its a cock instead."

Luke groaned as he began to slowly move his hips into Apollo's hand as Percy flushed and shot the God an annoyed look but the Sun God only smirked. Percy stuck his tongue out but he quickly crawled close and settled himself on Luke's lap knowing the extra weight wouldn't faze Apollo. Luke growled softly when he realized that Percy sitting on him was going to prevent him from getting jerked off yet Percy solved that problem. Taking a deep breath Percy glanced at Apollo trying to convey what he wanted and as always Apollo understood. Apollo added more lube to his hand and gave Luke a few more strokes as Percy lifted himself in the air. Before Luke realized what had happened Apollo had grabbed his cock lined it up with Percy's ass as the demigod slowly lowered himself down. Luke cried out in pleasure as Percy's tight rear squeezed him and it was all he could do to keep still and let Percy lower himself down inch by inch so his recently virgin ass could adjust. Luke's head was thrown back as he panted struggling to not just thrust forward and his control nearly broke when Percy cried out in pleasure as he was filled. How Apollo managed to be so gentle when Percy's ass was so hot and tight and he kept mewing and moaning like that was beyond him.

Percy grinned at his lovers as he finally seated himself on Luke's lap the other demigods cock filling him perfectly. "Didn't think I'd do that did you?"

Apollo bit Percy's neck lightly. "No we didn't our sexy little submissive."

Percy growled and leaned over digging his teeth into Luke's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The Son of Hermes yelped in pain as Apollo sighed and leaned over to lick the bite wound.

"What was that for? I didn't say anything." Luke whined.

"You aren't moving. Now move or I will do it worse." Percy ordered. "And Apollo call me sub one more time and neither Luke or me will fuck you. Ever again."

Apollo gulped and nodded obediently kissing Percy's neck trying to calm him as Luke slowly began to thrust into Percy not wanting to know what his punishment would be. Percy cried out in pleasure and Apollo took it as his cue to slide a finger into Luke. The Son of Hermes yipped jerking forward and effectively driving his hips deeper into Percy who purred in appreciation that was until Luke froze trying to adjust to the intrusion.

"You okay?" Apollo whispered kissing Luke's shoulder worried he had hurt him.

Percy decided to be helpful and smacked Luke upside the head. "He won't be if he doesn't fucking start fucking me. I have a dick up my ass he is not allowed to be a wuss over a finger. MOVE!"

Luke shifted slightly and he whined unsure what to do. Apollo shushed him and glared at Percy. "Be nice to the virgin Perseus."

"But I'm horny! And he won't move!"

"Move yourself then." Apollo suggested as he kissed Luke trying to keep him from tensing up and epically failing.

Percy blinked as if that had never occurred to him. He raised himself up planning on dropping back as Apollo wiggled his finger hoping to relax Luke but the Son of Hermes only yelped.

"Apollo." He whined his whole body going rigid.

The Son God instantly stilled his finger. "Easy baby. Shh what's wrong. You have to relax."

Percy whined kissing Luke feeling the length in his ass soften a bit. "What's wrong? One finger doesn't hurt."

"Does too." Luke gritted his teeth together.

Apollo quickly withdrew his finger and gestured for Percy to get off of Luke which the demigod ignored as he set to work kissing and stroking Luke's chest.

"Hey easy Luke. It doesn't hurt. See?" Percy rose up and gently let himself slide down moaning in pleasure. Luke let out his own groan relaxing now that his ass was being left alone. But Apollo had to ruin his pleasure.

"You're scared of anal." He stated bluntly. "And you're not a virgin are you? I've been with plenty of virgins and they tense up but not like that. What happened? And what bastard am I killing?"

Luke bit his lip and refused to meet Apollo's eyes while Percy looked confused.

"What? Why are we killing someone?" He asked only to whine when Apollo pulled him off of Luke.

"Serious conversation time Flipper. And I can't think straight if I'm staring at you with a cock up your ass." He informed Percy before hugging Luke tightly.

"Hey it's okay. We're your soulmates. You can tell us and we won't judge. We care about you too much."

Luke leaned his head against Apollo's chest even as Percy settled in his lap and snuggled him not fully understanding why Luke was so upset but knowing it had to be something bad. The Soul Chain nudged Luke urging him to speak, telling him that he could tell his two lovers anything. Slowly Luke gathered his bravery and whispered. "Growing up my life was nearly as bad as Percy's and I ran away when I was pretty young. When I was fourteen I got to Camp but I didn't like being in one place for too long and I'd sneak out and go wander around New York. One day I bumped into this guy. He was seventeen and really good looking. When I bumped into him he split his soda all over himself and got kinda pissed so I offered to buy him a new drink and a clean shirt. I felt bad and he was so hot and I was an idiot who hadn't even been kissed on the lips before and pretty innocent. I took him to this little diner and bought him lunch. He told me to stay and grab some food with him. He had this really charming smile that made you want to do anything for him. And I was lonely. I didn't really like anyone at Camp and it was nice to have someone paying attention to me. We started talking stupid things like video games he liked and cars. Before I knew it he was leading me to this crummy little motel. I was stupid and followed him inside. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I told him to cut it out but he just kept kissing me and I liked being kissed so I sorta let him. He pushed me on the bed and took my clothes off, and before I could do anything he shoved two fingers in me. Dry. I screamed and started freaking out, which only made it hurt worse, and then I felt something tear and I was bleeding. Nick was just a human and he didn't have my strength and I managed to punch him in the face and I grabbed my pants and ran." He looked up at Apollo and the Sun God saw tears streaming down his face and he kissed them away even as Percy clung to him trying to comfort the older demigod. "I never told anyone. But my brother Chris... I think he sorta guessed. He saw me stumble in and he saw the blood all over my pants and how I was walking. And I was crying and I never cry." Luke sniffed and glared at the tears streaming down his face. "He just walked over and hugged me and told me he was always gonna be there for me and got me in the shower and found me some nectar. He never said anything about it but I always knew that I had his support and it made it better. I thought I was over it but I guess the idea of having fingers inside me freaked me out. I'm sorry." Luke whispered.

Apollo kissed him. "There is nothing to be sorry for Luke. Some bastard tried to rape you. That would make anyone wary of sex. But I'm not that bastard and neither is Percy. We would never harm you or make you do something you didn't want to do."

"I know you two wouldn't force me. Just sorta automatic reaction. It's not just you guys. I was with another guy. Ethan. He was bottom normally but liked to switch but every time he even suggested being top I'd panic and flee. Its why we broke up." He looked at Apollo. "You're the first person I ever considered trying it with. I'm sorry I wussed out."

Apollo held him tight even as Percy kissed him. "Apollo won't be mad at you Luke. He always was willing to stop if I got scared. And you have a way better reason than me for being scared." Percy snuggled into his chest. "We aren't gonna make you have sex with us if you don't want to Luke. But please believe me when I say it doesn't hurt that bad and Apollo will make you forget about the pain completely as soon as he's inside you. Trust me."

"I know that Percy. But my body keeps tensing even though my head and heart are telling me that Apollo would never force me. Its just hard to forget..." He sighed and snuggled his Sea Prince.

"Do you wanna try again?" Percy asked. "You can have sex with me and while you focus on how hot I am Apollo can have sex with you." He suggested.

Luke looked at Apollo. "I do want to try again. But I'm scared. I don't think your finger in me hurt really that bad. More the memory of how much it could hurt.

Apollo pulled Luke on his lap glad that Percy was still clinging to the Son of Hermes. Gently he began to stroke Luke's cock urging it back to life. "I want you to just make love to Percy right now." He told the demigod who whined.

"But then you..."

"I'll be fine." He kissed Luke softly before picking Percy up and lying to Son of Poseidon on his back and using the hand not stroking Luke to gently finger the still slick and stretched entrance. Percy purred in pleasure and Apollo kissed him before looking at Luke. "See? Percy isn't in any pain." He grabbed Luke's hand letting go of the demigod's cock to do so and had Luke slid a finger inside of Percy. The Sea Prince cried out in pleasure trying to thrust back into the hand.

"Percy's not a virgin." Luke pointed out though he felt his erection throb at the noises Percy was making.

"He was until last night. You inside him earlier was only his second time."

"And I didn't even get to cum." Percy grumbled.

"You are so related to Theseus." Luke commented as he carefully slid another finger inside Percy looking for any sign of pain and seeing none. The Sea Prince only tried to get his fingers to go deeper. Taking a deep breath Luke looked for Apollo. "I want to try a finger again."

Apollo kissed his shoulders lightly. "Your wish is my command baby." He moved slowly to add plenty of lube to his hand and gently traced Luke's entrance. The demigod shivered and Apollo kissed him softly as he gestured for Percy to retake his earlier position. The Sea Prince happily bounced back to Luke's lap and purred in pleasure as Luke filled him. He slowly began to lift himself up and drop back down crying out as his prostate was hit making him see stars. Luke moaned only to shiver again as he felt pressure on his rear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Apollo whispered in his ear and Luke shook his head moaning again as Percy moved again. Apollo kissed him before gently slipping the finger inside as Luke focused on Percy's tight heat squeezing his cock. He exhaled sharply and moved to claim Percy's mouth as he felt a slight sting in his rear. Before he could tense though Apollo seized his mouth in a passionate kiss and Percy increased his moving so he was slamming down on Luke. The Son of Hermes cried out in pleasure only for it to be swallowed by Apollo's mouth. His body stayed relaxed as Apollo slowly slid the finger out then back in again. Apollo pulled back and grinned as he pressed his finger against Luke's prostate. The Son of Hermes screamed in pleasure and bucked forward and Percy cried out as he stabbed his own prostate only to feel the heat of Luke's cum flooding him. The heat threw him over the edge and came coating Luke's stomach with his seed as he all but collapsed forward resting his head on Luke's heaving chest.

"What was that?" Luke panted only to yip as another wave of pleasure went through his body as Apollo brushed his finger against that area again. Luke instinctively pushed back against the digit searching for that pleasure again.

"Me treating you like any decent lover would." Apollo purred kissing Luke's neck lazily. Luke buried his face in Percy's hair whining softly. Percy groaned as Luke's erection came back to life inside him as Apollo kept fingering Luke.

"Can I try another finger?" Luke asked.

"Whatever you think you can handle baby. You are what's important right now. Percy and I are happy as long as you are happy." Apollo kissed him and slowly pressed a second finger to Luke's ass. The son of Hermes mewed softly as he slowly rocked his hips forward and then back wanting to take this at his own pace. Percy purred happily deciding he liked the soft pace after already cuming twice. Luke brushed gentle kisses to his neck to keep his attention off of what Apollo was doing. Apollo gently pressed his finger in. Luke tensed slightly before Percy seized his mouth in a passion filled kiss even as he slowly moved up and down on Luke's cock. Apollo stilled his fingers as Luke's body adjusted to the slight stretch. After a few moments Luke looked back at him, eyes shining with need. Apollo got the message and slowly moved his fingers in and out twisting them occasionally. Luke squirmed as he adjusted but it wasn't long before he was purring in pleasure and thrusting back into Apollo's fingers before rolling his hips to impale Percy more. He shifted trying to get Apollo to hit that area again and he was rewarded with a burst of pleasure. Panting in pleasure Luke felt the tightness in his balls increasing. Steadily Apollo gained speed with his thrust scissoring and twisting his fingers and every few thrust he hit Luke's prostate sending the demigod slamming deeper into Percy. Apollo noted the erratic thrust and he grinned as he pressed against Luke's prostate one more time sending the demigod over the edge. Percy cried out as Luke's cum filled him for the second time and Apollo leaned over using his free hand stroked the young Sea Prince's erection a few times and was rewarded with Percy spilling his seed over his hands.

Luke moaned as Apollo withdrew his fingers but much louder when Apollo gently pulled Percy off of him and laid the Sea Prince down kissing him a few times. Percy barley returned them as his eyes closed and he fell into a light dose. Apollo smiled down at him before he rolled over ignoring his own erection which throbbed from being denied its own release. Luke sighed happily as Apollo pulled him over to lie next to Percy.

"Thank you." Luke whispered snuggling into Apollo's chest. "You are the best lover ever. And the kindest most loving, gentle, understanding person in the history of forever."

Apollo blushed slightly. "Its nothing. I'm just trying to treat you two how you deserve to be treated."

"Still. That guy Nick hurt me. You and Percy are the only people I've ever felt I could tell. Everyone else I thought would look down on me for being so weak and trusting."

"Luke you were a kid. You didn't know better. That bastard tried to rape you. You were not to blame at all. He was. He should be torn to shreds for even thinking of harming someone in that way. He tried it on you with no hesitation. I have a feeling you weren't his first victim and maybe not his last. You were stronger than him. That's why you got away. If you hadn't..." Apollo growled pulling Luke close as the very thought of his precious lover being held down and raped.

Luke noticed Apollo's erection prodding him in the stomach. "Let's talk of something a little better. Like how we are going to take care of your little problem. Percy came three times and me twice. You got no release. Let me help."

"I'm not having sex with you. I refuse. You aren't ready Luke. You are barely relaxed enough for me to get fingers in much less my cock. It would hurt you far too much. Your body needs to learn to trust me and to forget its past trauma. I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'll grab a cold shower in a minute."

Luke sighed. "I could so handle sex. But its not what I meant. I can give a decent blowjob you know. Ethan would have stabbed me if I didn't. He makes Percy look easily sated. And my dick got sore after a few rounds while he was always ready for more." Luke yipped as Apollo sunk his teeth into his throat just beneath his chin.

"You belong to Percy and I. Whatever you had with him means nothing next to what you have with us. I don't want to hear his name ever again." Apollo snarled.

Luke touched his neck realizing that there was no way he was hiding that bite. But he let it slide as he moved to kneel between Apollo's legs. The God cried out as Luke took the head of his cock into his mouth with no warning. He tried to thrust his hips upward but before he could Luke's mouth was gone. Apollo looked down just as Luke lowered his head again and began to lick away the precum that had dribbled down when Apollo had been watching his lovers fuck. Apollo cried out moving his hands to Luke's hair even as the demigod's tongue swiped over his balls to lick up the last of the precum that had fallen and then moved to clean the new stream that was leaking from Apollo's slit as he struggled to stay still. Luke grinned at him before taking the first two inches in his mouth with total ease and beginning to bob his head even as his tongue rasped against the sensitive underside. Apollo moaned and started to gently thrust careful not to harm Luke but his young lover had little problem with taking more and soon Apollo felt himself bumping against the back of Luke's throat. Luke hummed softly as he fondled the God's balls with one hand and his other stroked Apollo's inner thigh sending shivers up and down his spine.

Apollo sped up his thrust knowing he wasn't going to last long after spending so long playing with Luke and watching Percy get fucked. Luke moaned around the length in his mouth as he did his best to bring Apollo to his end. An idea struck him and he quickly put it into action knowing instinctively Apollo would love it. Careful to not do any actually damage he scraped his teeth over Apollo's cock before gently biting down not hard enough to hurt but enough that Apollo could feel Luke's teeth against his pulsing cock. The God screamed as he came releasing his hold on Luke's hair so the demigod could pull back if he wished. But Luke swallowed it all with total ease as he released Apollo's cock from his hot wet mouth. A little cum had dribbled down his chin and his tongue darted out to lick it off before he moved his mouth back to Apollo's cock and licked up the mess he made.

"Luke stop licking Apollo's cock before I decide I need you two to fuck me again and that would be uncomfortable. I think I have friction burn in my ass." Percy whined not even bothering to open his eyes.

Apollo laughed weakly as Luke flopped down beside him and tugged Percy between them so they could all snuggle. Percy pressed his ass against Luke's crotch as he wrapped his arms around Apollo. Luke's own arms were around Percy as his head rested on Apollo's shoulder and the God had his arms wrapped tighter around his lovers.

They stayed snuggled together for about fifteen minutes before Apollo sighed and sat up. "We need to go before someone comes looking for us. And the kids are probably missing us." He snapped his fingers and the three of them found themselves clean and dressed.

Percy whined not liking the sudden clothing on his lovers. But he didn't have time to complain as Apollo popped them outside the Throne Room. Percy staggered as his sore ass protested suddenly being upright but Luke caught him with ease.

Apollo snagged Percy's left hand even as Luke grabbed his right hand. They had barely gotten the door open when they were pounced upon by two very hyper children smelling strongly of coffee. Ali flung herself in Apollo's arms trusting her Baba to catch her even as Alex calmly raised his arms for Luke to scoop him up only for the demigod to hold him at arms length. "Why is my kid sticky?"

Apollo though was looking over Ali's head at a large dog cage that had appeared in the room. The cage though big was quite cramped with its currently occupant of an unconscious Artemis.

"Better question. Why is my sister in a dog cage?" Apollo asked his earlier anger at her forgotten. He scanned the room and saw that Poseidon and Hestia were still MIA.

"Because I rewarded them with coffee." Thes piped up sprawled across Hades lap. " As for Artemis while you three were fucking Artemis came flying in screaming and yelling..."

Will rolled his eyes. "This is going to take forever to tell. Can I just show you Dad and you can share it with Percy and Luke?"

Apollo nodded as his son squirmed out of Triton's arms ignoring the God's whine and pressed his forehead to Apollo's.

_The only thing Will was focused on was his precious little brother cuddled up in his lap. Blackjack had just appeared back in the room with the little boy on his back. Theseus had busted out laughing instantly while Triton only looked disgusted as the horse explained the lack of Percy, Luke, and Apollo. Will wasn't an idiot he knew they were having sex. Or as Theseus had put it ever so elegantly. "My baby brother currently has either two dicks up his ass right now or one up his ass and the other in his mouth." Thankfully Hades had taken advantage of the lack of Poseidon and pulled Thes into a kiss to shut him up. _

_Alex and Will were watching with interest as Lee sat on Triton's back as the God was held down his arms pinned by Pith as Jason with Nico sitting beside him munched on popcorn as they watched Ali torment her Uncle. She had somehow gotten her hands on a pair of matching pink tutus. She has quickly climbed into one but the other was clearly for an adult. An adult that Ali had decided was named Triton. The young God had tried to run only for Lee to leap to his little sister's defense and pin Triton to the ground while Pith got his arms. Apparently their dislike of each other didn't affect them working together to annoy Triton. Slowly but surely the three of them were managing to drag the tutu on. _

_Will had considered helping his lover but he quickly decided that lovers didn't save each other from tutu. Boyfriends did. And since Triton had said it again that morning when Will was interested in a morning snog session. They were not together. They were just two guys with a mutual attraction to each other that were acting on it. Lovers not boyfriends. Will glared at Triton his thoughts slightly bitter as he realized that Lee, Jason, Hades, Theseus, Luke, Percy, hell even his own father had gotten laid and he hadn't even gotten a handjob. Not that he was going to accept one if Triton offered. Will had morales. He wouldn't give his virginity to just anyone. In fact until Triton and he both said I love you and Triton called them a couple not just lovers his pants were staying on and Triton could enjoy the company of his own hand. _

_He snagged a handful of Jason's popcorn and offered some to Alex just as the Throne Room doors were blasted open. Instantly Lee got off of Triton and picked Ali up handing her to Will and blocking his younger siblings from sight with his own body. Will shifted to lean into Triton's side wanting his lover at that moment. Even if his lover was more likely to make the attacker laugh themselves to death then anything else. Since Triton's face was still covered in makeup and he was wearing a tutu. Jason moved to stand beside Lee only to whine when his lover pushed him back._

_Nico scrambled across the room deciding that hiding behind Triton was not a good option. He flung himself in Thes's arms as Hades pushed the Sea Prince behind him even as Lupa crouched in front of them snarling. Blackjack looked up munching on hay._

"_Oh Thief said that Maiden Mare is angry at SunDude and Boss because of Little Colt's birth." Blackjack explained. _

_Will glanced at Triton who moved closer to Alex even as Ali snarled her wolf side coming to the surface._

_Artemis bursted through the door her bow in hand as she scanned the room looking for the two who had stolen her man. Alex started shaking when he saw her and turned to bury his face in Will's shoulder._

"_Where are they?" Artemis demanded. _

_Ares stepped close to his sister. "Artemis calm down and tell us what's the matter."_

"_Luke cheated on me! With Percy of all people. I'm going to kill him and then beat my twin within an inch of his life for not stopping it."_

_Aphrodite pushed past her boyfriend. "For one thing Artemis. Luke didn't cheat on you. He couldn't have because he never belonged with you! He belongs with Percy and Apollo not you. You aren't good enough for him." The Love Goddess spat anger at the idea of someone harming her Soul Chain threesome flaring. _

_The Maiden Goddess growled ready to snap back at Aphrodite but before she could Will yelped as Ali shifted in his arms. She took advantage of her smaller form to charge forward a small black blur that quickly collided with Artemis and pinned the Goddess to the ground. She cried out in surprise more than pain as Ali's snarling muzzle. Lee cursed as he ran forward trying to pull his sister off his Aunt but Ali's snapped forcing him to pull his hand away._

"_Alex say she hurt Dada!" Ali snapped her voice as clear as if she had said it allowed._

"_What do you mean she hurt Luke?" Lee asked._

"_That must be why Dad and Percy took off. Ali is everyone okay?" Will pointed out only to notice he was getting weird looks from Triton. "What?"_

"_Ali is a wolf. How are you hearing her?"_

"_She's our sister. And a wolf. Of course we can understand her as a wolf. Its no different than you, Percy, or Thes being able to talk to Pegasus." Lee explained. "She says that Artemis hurt Luke and Alex saw it."_

_Ares growled at his sister. "You attacked Luke? A child that you yourself said was covered in scars? And then you planned on attacking another abused child and our brothers? What is wrong with you Artemis?"_

"_Luke cheated on me!" She shouted._

"_Not on purpose. Something happened with the Soul Chain." Ares tried to explain over Ali's growling. _

"_Then that slut of a girlfriend of yours is the reason I lost Luke!" Artemis screamed tears in her eyes._

_Ares growled and shoved his niece aside before lifting Artemis's up by the front of her T-shirt. "Don't you EVER call the love of my existence a slut Artemis!"_

"_Ares let it go." Aphi soothed patting Ares's shoulder but the God ignored her as Artemis struggled in his hold. _

"_I'm getting sick and tired of her insulting you constantly. She is my sister and at times I can't tell her and Athena apart. How her and Apollo are twins is beyond me. She acts far too much like Father. Maybe joining him in the net would do her so good."_

"_She doesn't deserve the net." Aphrodite brushed her fingers over Ares cheek. _

"_She insulted you."_

"_And I'm fine. Now come on Ares. Let her go my big teddy bear."_

_Ares sighed at the pet name and kissed her softly as he let Artemis drop to the ground. Only to wince as Ali decided to take matters into her own paws. She sunk her teeth into the Goddess's arms shaking her head to tear out a chunk of flesh. Artemis screamed as the golden blood flowed down her arm. Lee lunged forward pulling the wolf pup off as she snarled and snapped her sharp little nails digging into his flesh but she seemed to be avoiding causing her brother any real damage. Alex fought Will's hold until the blonde was forced to drop him. He ran forward and buried his face in the wolf pup's fur._

"_No hurt. Ali stop. No Hurt." He whispered and the wolf stopped all her squirming and licked his cheek. She whined and Lee cautiously set her on the ground. She shifted back to her human form and Alex instantly pulled her into a hug. He seemed to have inherited Percy's shortness since he only came up to Ali's shoulder. _

_Ares glanced at his niece and nephew smiling slightly at their cuteness but his anger at his sister still stood. He grabbed her again and snapped his fingers creating a dog cage and he tossed her in shutting the door. "If you are going to be a bitch I'm going to treat you like one." Ares growled only to yelp and jump out of the way as Ali squirmed out of Alex's arms and ran across the room to pick up her Baba's bow which was leaning against the couch. The bow instantly sensed that she was a daughter of its owner and quickly molded itself to fit her form. She smiled as a golden arrow appeared in her hand and she let the arrow fly with total ease. Lee and Will both felt their jaws drop as the arrow flew underneath Ares arm, the fletching tickling his flesh before slipping beneath the bars of the cage and striking Artemis in the arm. The Goddess cried out in pain as Ali giggled and hugged her twin looking innocent. _

Apollo blinked as Will pulled away panting slightly. "My kid shot her aunt."

"That shot was not possible." Lee muttered looking at his baby sister like she was the most amazing thing ever.

"Ali is Dad's kid. She's a good shot just like us." Will murmured. "But not that good."

Ali beamed at her elder brothers before snuggling more into Apollo's chest. "I amazing."

"Yes you are baby girl." Apollo cooed kissing his daughter. Alex snorted from where he was being cuddled by Luke. "You're just as amazing Alex.

Percy and Luke exchanged glances. "She's powerful." Percy commented softly.

"Of course she is. She's related to me. She even inherited my adorability." Thes cooed only to be forced to stop as Nico whined in his arms. "Aww you're adorable too kid." Thes soothed.

"She shot Mommy." Nico whined.

"Artemis will be fine Nico. She was going to threaten Percy and Apollo. She needed to have some sense knocked into her. She'll be fine." Thes comforted rocking the little boy in his arms and smiling down at him. Nico whined softly but settled down purring as Thes stroked the dark hair. Hades glanced over and he felt himself smile as he saw his lover cradling his child. Thes looked up and met his gaze smiling right back and the beauty of that gentle smile tugged at Hades's heart. It wasn't a smirk or a grin like he was used to seeing on Thes's perfect lips. It was genuine and filled with adoration for the child he was holding. Hades moved to sit beside them and wrapped his arms around the pair kissing both of their heads. Thes wrinkled his nose and squirmed trying escape the sudden affection but Hades kept a firm hold on him.

"Do you realize how sexy you look holding my child?" Hades growled in Thes's ears too low for Nico to hear.

Theseus froze as he felt Hades hot breath on his ear. Hades laughed softly and kissed the hollow beneath the Sea Prince's ear. "I wonder what our child together would look like." Hades yelped in surprise as Thes jerked away from him and dumped Nico on Jason's lap before storming off to flop down next to Triton. The Heir of the Sea looked surprised but didn't complain when Thes burrowed into his side hiding his face in the broad shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Will asked softly as Triton tugged him onto his lap so he could snuggle his lover

"Hades is attempting to be romantic. I can't hammer into his head that I want sex not a relationship." Thes mumbled against his brother's shoulder. "I am sick. I'm running a fever. I'm puking every ten minutes. The last thing I want to deal with is him."

"Maybe you and I should switch lovers." Will muttered glowering at Triton. Apollo shot his son a worried look as he sat down beside him with Percy tucked into his side and Luke lounging with his head in Percy's lap. Ali and Alex were sitting on the floor with a box of crayons and a pad of paper chattering softly in a mix of Ancient Greek, English, and baby talk as they colored. Will shook his head slightly letting his brother know he was fine.

"Then I'd be fucking my own brother. Which I'm totally not against its just I prefer my stick to be shoved up said brothers ass and Triton already has a stick up his ass which would make sex totally awkward."

Will snickered only to yelp as he found himself knocked into his father's lap as Triton pounced on his brother. He pinned Thes to the ground but the younger brother only laughed. "Well this will solve the stick issue. Though normally I only let guys who are hotter then me top me. But I guess you and Hades can be the exceptions." He commented cheerfully only for Triton to smack him upside the head.

"Idiot." The God muttered as he got off of Thes and opened his arms up to Will who only shot him a dirty look and snuggled against his father. Apollo looked mildly surprised but didn't ask why his son was all of the sudden clingy. He just pressed a soft kiss to Will's hair and settled for cuddling his son.

"Hey I get left out of the cuddles?" Lee asked bouncing over while dragging Jason behind him.

Apollo smiled and raised his arm so his eldest could curl into his side with his arm draped over his shoulders. Lee pulled Jason down positioning the Roman so he was sitting between Lee's legs with his back resting against Lee's chest. Pith grinned when he saw that Thes was showing no signs of going back to Hades and he happily settled down beside Thes letting the other boy rest his head in his lap. He ran his fingers through the soft curls and was rewarded by a happy mew from Thes.

Poseidon chose that moment to wander back into the room. He glanced at his sons and sighed when he saw that Luke was still sprawled across Percy and clearly not dumped.

"I can't find Hestia anywhere." The Sea God whispered to Hades as he sat down. "I'm worried."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably off doing whatever Hestia does. Don't worry. Now lets read some of this damn book before I die of old age.

"Apollo if you'd please." Poseidon called to the young God who happily shut the door and tossed the book to Hep.

**12**

**WE GET ADVICE FROM A POODLE**

Aphi squealed. "I LOVE poodles. They are just so cute and fluffy! Ares I want another poodle." She clapped her hands and pointed to the door. "Fetch me a doggy. Now boy."

"Why do you need another dog?" Hep asked his wife. "Its not like you don't order Ares around like he's one."

Aphrodite huffed. "Its not like Ares objects. The sex is too good."

The War God nodded and Luke snickered but raised his hand to high five the God. "That I get." Luke looked at Percy and Apollo. "These two are just as high maintenance as Aphi." He grinned only to yelp as Apollo decided that biting him was a good idea. Will whined when he was jostled and Apollo instantly stilled so he could go back to snuggling his son.

Ares nodded absently for the first time really taking note of Luke's eyes. At first he had just assumed they were stormy sky blue like Hermes's eyes like the sky right as a storm was brewing but when he had been looking directly into them he noticed they were more azure in color. Bright blue with no gray mixed in like a summer sky. Why did he know those eyes? He shook it off and instead ruffled the kid's already messy hair.

**We were pretty miserable that night.**

**We camped out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been using for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.**

"There was a party and their was no condoms? Either that town has the best birth control ever, the girls were already all knocked up, or a bunch of five year olds hosted the party." Thes piped in.

Percy blinked. "Oh so that's what they were. Annabeth told me they were deflated balloons."

Thes shook his head. "How are we even related?"

Hep continued reading ignoring Thes.

**We'd taken some food and blankets from Aunty Em's, but we didn't dare light a fire to dry our damp clothes. The Furies and Medusa had provided enough excitement for one day. We didn't want to attract anything else.**

"Aww you could have attracted me. I like rescuing hotties in distress." Pith cried out in pain as Apollo kicked him.

"If I catch you even thinking of touching Percy I will strangle you." Apollo snarled and Pith nodded obediently.

"Apollo easy." Luke murmured sitting up slightly so he could kiss the God. Percy mewed as he was ignored and both quickly turned to kiss him. Apollo lips found his neck and Luke claimed his mouth.

Hep rolled his eyes and started reading again.

**We decided to sleep in shifts. I volunteered to take first watch.**

**Annabeth curled up on the blankets and was snoring as soon as her head hit the ground. Grover fluttered with his flying shoes to the lowest bough of a tree, put his back to the trunk, and stared at the night sky.**

**"Go ahead and sleep," I told him. "I'll wake you if there's trouble."**

"Nah let him sleep. I'm sure the monsters will appreciate an easy meal." Luke piped in only for Percy to pull his head down for a kiss to shut him up.

**He nodded, but still didn't close his eyes. "It makes me sad, Percy."**

**"What does? The fact that you signed up for this stupid quest?"**

"That makes me sad. I should have been with you. I should have gone to protect you. Not the goat. Why didn't I?" Luke whispered sadly only to smile as Alex ran over and hugged him.

"Dada no sad. I wuv you." Alex murmured and a moment later Ali added her own little hugs.

"Yeah no sad. You cry kitten cries. Pwese no make kitten cry." Ali begged as she cuddled him.

"I'm not gonna cry guys. Not with my adorable babies here." Luke snuggled them happily as Apollo and Percy exchanged happy looks.

**"No. This makes me sad." He pointed at all the garbage on the ground. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."**

"Yeah I noticed it last night. The sky looks horrible." Thes murmured. Pith made a soft noise of agreement.

**"Oh, yeah. I guess you'd be an environmentalist."**

**He glared at me. "Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging up the world so fast ...ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human.**

"I don't usually agree with Luke but what is Grover's issue? Not all humans are polluting the world. Some are honestly trying to protect our home. He shouldn't be lumping all humans together." Lee commented.

**At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."**

Demeter sighed. "The Satyrs will never find him unless he wants to be found."

"Hermes knows where he is. He must. Pan is his son." Ares commented.

**"Pam? Like the cooking spray?"**

Triton sighed. "You are dumber than Thes. How is that even possible?"

Percy and Thes both glared at him.

**"Pan!" he cried indignantly. "P-A-N. The great god Pan! What do you think I want a searcher's license for?"**

"To get eaten?" Jason asked. "Or do you Greeks not know what the Satyr's are finding instead of Pan? Its why our Fauns don't leave camp."

Lee placed a hand over his mouth. "Shh that will come later."

**A strange breeze rustled through the clearing, temporarily overpowering the stink of trash and muck. It brought the smell of berries and wildflowers and clean rainwater, things that might've once been in these woods. Suddenly I was nostalgic for something I'd never known.**

**"Tell me about the search," I said.**

**Grover looked at me cautiously, as if he were afraid I was just making fun.**

"No. Percy is just that kind." Poseidon commented.

**"The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago," he told me. "A sailor off the coast of Ephesos heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep."**

"He won't awake unless he wants to awaken. Pan and I were close and I know him." Demeter commented.

**"And you want to be a searcher."**

**"It's my life's dream," he said. "My father was a searcher. And my Uncle Ferdinand ... the statue you saw back there—"**

**"Oh, right, sorry."**

**Grover shook his head. "Uncle Ferdinand knew the risks. So did my dad. But I'll succeed. I'll be the first searcher to return alive."**

**"Hang on— the first?"**

"_Do you honestly mean that all of these Fauns have gone out searching and not one came back? Yet they still search? How suicidal are you Greeks?" _Lupa asked.

"Hey don't blame us Greeks. Blame the stupid satyrs." Luke huffed.

Ali bounced over to the She-wolf and pounce on her shifting to her wolf form. Lupa growled softly as she jumped onto her tail.

"How can Ali and Alex shift so often without getting tired?" Percy asked watching as Alex grew bored with coloring and climbed on Apollo's lap to be snuggled.

Apollo shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm the only one of us that shapeshifts often and I have no idea how Alex and Ali inherited it."

"Maybe their human side helps?" Poseidon suggested. "It might keep them from burning out so quickly."

"Maybe." Apollo stared at Alex before sighing. "Ali and Alex aren't exactly normal children. Its rare of Gods to have children with demigods and unheard of for both parents to be male. For all we know the strength it took for Percy to be able to conceive might have seeped into the children."

"What I want to know is how powerful they will be. You are stronger than me Apollo and you struggle to shift into an animal more than once a day. I am exhausted from attempting in once a week. They are only babies and they are showing already how strong they are." Ares commented as Aphi tucked herself into his side. She moved her hand to play with Luke's hair since the demigod had decided to sit up. Luke look mildly surprised but he figure if he moved she'd get mad. And he wasn't dealing with an angry Aphi.

"The kids are strong. Can we please read? I want to go look for Hestia." Poseidon interrupted.

**Grover took his reed pipes out of his pocket. "No searcher has ever come back. Once they set out, they disappear. They're never seen alive again."**

**"Not once in two thousand years?"**

**"No."**

"Wait..." Luke grinned. "Can we get Grover a searcher's license and send him off?"

Percy sighed. "We seriously need to talk about your issues with Grover."

Luke stuck his tongue out.

**"And your dad? You have no idea what happened to him?"**

**"None."**

**"But you still want to go," I said, amazed. "I mean, you really think you'll be the one to find Pan?"**

**"I have to believe that, Percy. Every searcher does. It's the only thing that keeps us from despair when we look at what humans have done to the world. I have to believe Pan can still be awakened."**

**I stared at the orange haze of the sky and tried to understand how Grover could pursue a dream that seemed so hopeless. Then again, was I any better?**

"Do you seriously want us to start on all the ways you are better?" Apollo asked kissing Percy.

Percy smiled as Luke kissed his cheek even as Apollo snuggled him.

**"How are we going to get into the Underworld?" I asked him. "I mean, what chance do we have against a god?"**

**"I don't know," he admitted. "But back at Medusa's, when you were searching her office? Annabeth was telling me—"**

**"Oh, I forgot. Annabeth will have a plan all figured out."**

"Its a Child of Athena thing. They are Know-It-Alls." Poseidon explained. "They think because they are her brats they are smarter than everyone else."

"I don't know about you but I'm just happy Percy is seeing sense and is insulting her." Triton commented.

Luke and Apollo showed their pleasure with a peppering of kisses.

**"Don't be so hard on her, Percy. She's had a tough life, but she's a good person. After all, she forgave me..." His voice faltered.**

"As if Percy hasn't had a hard life. As if any demigod hasn't." Will grumbled only to yip as Apollo deposited him on Triton's lap so he could move to hug Luke. The blonde demigod's head was low and he was chewing on his bottom lip as Percy clambering into his lap to hug him.

"What's wrong baby?" Apollo asked but Percy only shook his head and kissed Luke softly.

"The books will explain." Percy whispered as he pressed soft kisses to Luke's lips trying to get a response.

"She blames me. When she was here she hated me. It was my fault. I was too cocky. I kept picking fights." Luke murmured sadly.

"No it wasn't. Grover lead you wrong. And she made her choice. It wasn't your fault Luke. You were the least responsible." Percy comforted.

Luke buried his face in Percy's shoulder and let his Soulmate hold him. Apollo wrapped his arms around the pair and nodded for Hep to get on with the reading.

**"What do you mean?" I asked. "Forgave you for what?"**

**Suddenly, Grover seemed very interested in playing notes on his pipes.**

**"Wait a minute," I said. "Your first keeper job was five years ago. Annabeth has been at camp five years. She wasn't ... I mean, your first assignment that went wrong—"**

"Luke were you and Annabeth together when Grover found you?" Apollo asked and the demigod nodded still hiding his face so the tears in his eyes weren't showing.

"Was someone else with you? Someone who didn't make it out?" Ares guessed as he knelt beside the trio and placed a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder even as Aphi moved behind the demigod and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her cheek to his back.

Luke nodded again sniffing as he bit his lip and he struggled to keep the tears at bay. Ali and Alex whined as they ran over both scrambling into his lap and trying to comfort him.

Poseidon sighed as he stood and moved beside Luke. Ares shot him a warning look but he only reached down and tilted Luke's chin up to look at him.

"Whatever happen you are not to blame Luke. So don't blame yourself." He murmured his voice gruff as his wish to comfort the demigod battled with his want to keep him from Percy and Apollo.

Luke nodded. "I'm okay. Just keep reading."

Poseidon signaled for Hep to read on as he took a seat on the couch. Ares sat beside him but oddly enough Aphrodite stayed where she was running her fingers through Luke's hair in an attempt to comfort him.

**"I can't talk about it," Grover said, and his quivering lower lip suggested he'd start crying if I pressed him. "But as I was saying, back at Medusa's, Annabeth and I agreed there's something strange going on with this quest. Something isn't what it seems."**

"Other than Medusa attacking my child. Hades and Zeus teaming up to attack my child being blamed for stealing a bolt. My son being sent on a quest with no training with a Daughter of Athena." Poseidon muttered.

"I doubt you actually took the bolt brother." Hades soothed.

**"Well, duh. I'm getting blamed for stealing a thunderbolt that Hades took."**

"See Percy agrees with me."

Hades rolled his eyes. "No one said he didn't."

**"That's not what I mean," Grover said. "The Fur—The Kindly Ones were sort of holding back. Like Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy ... why did she wait so long to try to kill you? Then on the bus, they just weren't as aggressive as they could've been."**

Hades winced at the glares sent his way. "Perhaps I told them to find proof my nephew was the culprit before killing him? Or maybe Theseus heard me order them to kill Perseus and ordered my Furies to be gentle." Hades suggested.

Thes shook his head. "No. Alecto and her sisters are too scared of me to even dare attack Percy if I ordered them off. You may be their Master Hades but they know I have no problems with tossing them into Tartarus."

**"They seemed plenty aggressive to me."**

**Grover shook his head. "They were screeching at us: 'Where is it? Where?'"**

**"Asking about me," I said.**

Apollo tried to lighten Luke's mood. "I think both Luke and I can agree on the fact that Percy is very much male and certainly not an it."

Luke smirked as Percy blushed in his lap clearly remembering how not even an hour before he had been in Luke's lap having sex with him.

Thes busted out laughing and leaned over to ruffle Percy's hair. "Good job bro. You've already had your first threesome. I'm so proud."

Percy groaned and hid his face.

**"Maybe ... but Annabeth and I, we both got the feeling they weren't asking about a person. They said 'Where is it ?' They seemed to be asking about an object."**

"Perhaps Hades lost one of his sex toys." Pith suggested.

"More like it ran away." Lee snickered. "Only Thes has that bad of taste."

Thes smacked the Son of Apollo who yelped.

**"That doesn't make sense."**

**"I know. But if we've misunderstood something about this quest, and we only have nine days to find the master bolt..." He looked at me like he was hoping for answers, but I didn't have any.**

"Percy is the youngest and least experienced of the children. Of course he wouldn't know." Demeter commented sending the Sea Prince a sympathetic look.

**I thought about what Medusa had said: I was being used by the gods. What lay ahead of me was worse than petrification. "I haven't been straight with you," I told Grover. "I don't care about the master bolt. I agreed to go to the Underworld so I could bring back my mother."**

**Grover blew a soft note on his pipes. "I know that, Percy. But are you sure that's the only reason?"**

**"I'm not doing it to help my father. He doesn't care about me. I don't care about him."**

Poseidon's head fell. "Percy..."

"Dad I was a stupid kid back then. I didn't understand the laws like I do now. And I hadn't seen how badly the Gods usually treat their kids. Compared to Luke I've been downright spoiled and pampered by you. Dad I love you and I do care. I'm sorry if I say some hurtful things but I don't mean them. I'm swear."

Poseidon smiled slightly. "I know baby. Its just hard to remember when you seem so miserable. I love you little ocean."

"Love you too Daddy." Percy grinned at his father.

**Grover gazed down from his tree branch. "Look, Percy, I'm not as smart as Annabeth. I'm not as brave as you. But I'm pretty good at reading emotions. You're glad your dad is alive. You feel good that he's claimed you, and part of you wants to make him proud. That's why you mailed Medusa's head to Olympus. You wanted him to notice what you'd done."**

"Did you really want to impress me?" Poseidon asked and Percy nodded.

"I wanted to let you know that I was trying to make you proud."

"I'm always proud of you little one. Just like I'm always proud of your brothers."

Percy, Apollo, Theseus, and Triton smiled clearly pleased with the praise.

**"Yeah? Well maybe satyr emotions work differently than human emotions. Because you're wrong. I don't care what he thinks."**

"Sorry Dad."

"Its okay baby."

**Grover pulled his feet up onto the branch. "Okay, Percy. Whatever."**

**"Besides, I haven't done anything worth bragging about. We barely got out of New York and we're stuck here with no money and no way west."**

"Hey Grover's Uncle got turned to stone in the same distance." Lee commented.

**Grover looked at the night sky, like he was thinking about that problem. "How about I take first watch, huh? You get some sleep."**

**I wanted to protest, but he started to play Mozart, soft and sweet, and I turned away, my eyes stinging. After a few bars of Piano Concerto no. 12, I was asleep.**

"Great my son's work puts you to sleep." Apollo muttered and Percy grinned at him.

"Dad we can't even listen to his work without falling asleep." Will pointed out gesturing to himself and Will.

**In my dreams, I stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures churned all around me, whispering rags of smoke that I somehow knew were the spirits of the dead.**

Hades sunk back trying to look innocent.

**They tugged at my clothes, trying to pull me back, but I felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm.**

"Tartarus? Percy stay away from there!" Thes shouted.

Nico and Jason both winced looking guilty as Percy shivered in Luke and Apollo's arms.

**Looking down made me dizzy. The pit yawned so wide and was so completely black, I knew it must be bottomless. Yet I had a feeling that something was trying to rise from the abyss, something huge and evil.**

"_TARTARUS!" _Blackjack shouted as his eyes widened.

"What?" Triton asked but the horse only tossed his head and snorted.

_**The little hero,**_** an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness. **_**Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do.**_

Percy shivered harder in Luke's arms and the demigod looked at Apollo for help but the God had frozen as all eyes turned to the elder Gods.

"Father?" Poseidon whispered leaned into Hades's side searching for the comfort of his elder brother. Demeter left her chair and hurried to sit beside her younger brothers and Hades wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

**The voice felt ancient—cold and heavy. It wrapped around me like sheets of lead.**

_**They have misled you, boy, it said. Barter with me. I will give you what you want.**_

"Never gonna happen." Apollo growled. "I won't ever let him near you."

**A shimmering image hovered over the void: my mother, frozen at the moment she'd dissolved in a shower of gold. Her face was distorted with pain, as if the Minotaur were still squeezing her neck. Her eyes looked directly at me, pleading: Go!**

Poseidon whined low in his throat as worry for his son fought with his own fear of his father.

**I tried to cry out, but my voice wouldn't work.**

**Cold laughter echoed from the chasm. An invisible force pulled me forward. It would drag me into the pit unless I stood firm.**

_**Help me rise, boy. **_**The voice became hungrier.**_** Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!**_

Percy hid his face in Luke's chest inhaling the warm scent. He forced himself to remember the gentle touches and loving kisses.

**The spirits of the dead whispered around me, No! Wake!**

"Father is stirring." Demeter whispered shivering in Hades's hold.

"Shh sister. No one is stupid enough to aid him. He won't rise." Poseidon soothed.

Lee snorted and Will elbowed his brother giving him a warning look. Percy glowered at his father who blinked confused as to why he was in trouble. Luke was surprised at the sudden passionate kiss that Percy pulled him into before the Son of Poseidon leaned back and just gazed into the azure blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes that bastard had taken away from him. As long as they were blue it was his perfect man. He smiled.

"I've got a thing for blonde hair and blue eyes." Percy commented.

Luke and Apollo smirked. "Well I guess we are perfect for you." Apollo kissed him quickly.

"I hate gold eyes." Percy snuggled into Luke's chest as he went back to kissing Apollo.

**The image of my mother began to fade. The thing in the pit tightened its unseen grip around me. I realized it wasn't interested in pulling me in. It was using me to pull itself out.**

"The prophecy. It has to do with Father. It must." Poseidon whispered.

"We don't know that brother. Relax. He's stirred before. I'm sure its nothing." Hades soothed. "I'd sense him trying to rise."

_**Good,**_** it murmured. **_**Good. **_

**Wake! the dead whispered. Wake!**

Thes cocked his head to the side. "Why are the dead trying to aid him?"

"_Because of you. They must sense he's your brother._" Lupa commented.

**Someone was shaking me.**

**My eyes opened, and it was daylight.**

**"Well," Annabeth said, "the zombie lives."**

"Percy isn't the zombie. That's Neeks." Jason piped in smiling at the Son of Hades who timidly smiled back at him.

**I was trembling from the dream. I could still feel the grip of the chasm monster around my chest. "How long was I asleep?"**

**"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." Annabeth tossed me a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips from Aunty Em's snack bar. **

"Talented chef." Demeter muttered sarcasm dripping from her voice.

**"And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."**

**My eyes had trouble was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something fuzzy in his lap, a dirty, unnaturally pink stuffed animal.**

**No. It wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a pink poodle.**

Ares covered his ears just in time.

"OH MY GODS THERE IS A PINK POODLE! ARES LOOK A PINK POODLE! I WANT THE PINK POODLE!"

Hep started reading over his wife's squealing.

**The poodle yapped at me suspiciously. Grover said, "No, he's not."**

**I blinked. "Are you ... talking to that thing?"**

**The poodle growled.**

Aphi reached over and tapped Percy's head lightly. "Do not insult the adorable puppy dog that Ares is so going to go get me. Right my teddy bear?"

Ares sighed at the smirks Hep shot him over the pet name. "Of course my beauty. Whatever you want."

**"This thing," Grover warned, "is our ticket west. Be nice to him."**

**"You can talk to animals?"**

"Not to defend the goat but you can talk to me." Blackjack pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't know I could then."

**Grover ignored the question. "Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy." I stared at Annabeth, figuring she'd crack up at this practical joke they were playing on me, but she looked deadly serious.**

"No one would make a pink poodle a joke. They are just so cute." Aphi continued squealing. She reached out and snagged Ali who was dozing on the floor in her wolf form. Ali opened her eyes sleepily.

"What do you think of being pink sweetie? A pink wolf is just as cute as a pink poodle." Aphi yelped as Ali sunk her teeth into the Goddess's hand. Aphrodite instantly dropped her and Ali shifted back to human form.

"No pink. Pink evil! Make Kitten Pink. Not me."

Alex mewed as Aphi picked him up and snapped a bottle of food coloring into existence.

"Are we saving our kid?" Percy asked.

"Do you want to piss Aphi off?" Luke asked.

"Sorry Alex." Apollo waved at his glowering son as Aphi found the purple and began to brush the coloring onto the tips of his hair. Alex yawned and calmly accepted the hair dye.

"That kid is an angel." Ares muttered as Ali hid behind Lupa.

**"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," I said. "Forget it."**

"Perseus that's rude." Aphrodite scolded as she applied the first purple streak right behind Alex's left ear.

"What's rude is you tormenting my son."

"Oh hush, Alex loves the attention. Don't you sweetie?"

Alex nodded sucking on his thumb as he blinked, looking even more adorable if that was even possible.

**"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."**

**The poodle growled.**

**I said hello to the poodle.**

"Good boy." Aphi leaned forward to kiss Percy's head before selecting the blue hair dye and setting to work on Alex's bangs.

"Are you sure we are related?" Triton asked his baby brother.

"Oh shut up Tritty. Think how amazing Cerby would look hot pink." Thes grinned while Pith busted out laughing.

"NO!" Hades growled.

"As if we care what you think."

**Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.**

"Aww my pink poodle has horrible taste." Aphi whined.

"Do you want me to go buy the pink poodle for you beautiful?" Ares asked and Aphi kissed him before going back to Alex's hair.

**"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" I asked.**

"Because my wittle pookey wookey is a smart wittle puppy." Aphi cooed as she selected the green. Alex sat nice and still for her unlike his sister who was fidgeting from beneath the couch.

**"He read the signs," Grover said. "Duh."**

**"Of course," I said. "Silly me."**

"That better not be sarcasm Percy."

"Aphi give it a rest." Poseidon scolded lightly as he watched his grandson begin to look like a rainbow.

**"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple." **

"No you call Camp, have Luke come meet you, you and the goat fall off a cliff and then Luke finishes the Quest with Percy." Poseidon informed the book.

**I thought about my dream—the whispering voices of the dead, the thing in the chasm, and my mother's face, shimmering as it dissolved into gold. All that might be waiting for me in the West.**

Luke and Apollo both hugged Percy.

**"Not another bus," I said warily.**

**"No," Annabeth agreed.**

**She pointed downhill, toward train tracks I hadn't been able to see last night in the dark.**

**"There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."**

Hep went to close the book. "The chapter is done."

"Good. I want to go look for..." Poseidon's voice was cut off by a knocking at the door.

Apollo snapped his fingers and the doors swung open as the Gods all waited ready to attack. But instead an adorable muscular teen stood outside.

"Um hi. I sorta fell out of the sky and there is this chick in the middle of the street looking like I did after a run in with a dragon. So um someone might wanna do something about that."

Poseidon and Hades took off out the door. The teen who was clearly a demigod stepped out of the way, only to yelp as a two year old pounced on him.

"UNCLE JAKEY!" Ali squealed kissing his face.

A blush covered Will's cheeks as he hid his face against Triton's chest. "Oh Gods don't let him see me."

Triton only sighed.


End file.
